


Watching The Big Seven: Seasons Awaken

by TriforceDragons



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), This is the movie version of the story version, movie version - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 159,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceDragons/pseuds/TriforceDragons
Summary: You already read the story, now read the reactions as The Big Seven and everyone else watch their future. The story is "The Big Seven: Seasons Awaken", read it if you want.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Original Female Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney), Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Original Female Character(s), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Stoick the Vast/Valka, Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome To The Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own any of the characters or anything that goes with them. I only own my OC's.

**_(On the Isle of Berk, in the cove…)_ **

Hiccup sat down with his friend, Toothless, drawing the obsidian dragon who lay at his side, watching him.

Suddenly, a strong gust fell into the cove, forcing Hiccup to cover himself with his arms. The wind grew in intensity, making Hiccup stand. Toothless got up in a defensive position behind him. A blinding wave of pale light rapidly made its way towards the two. Toothless pounced on Hiccup, wrapping his arms and wings around him. When the white flash disappeared, so did Hiccup and Toothless.

The Hooligan Tribe felt it as well. A strong wind came, followed by a blinding wave of pale light, whisking the entire tribe away in a brilliant flash.

**_(Helheim's Gate, in the volcano…)_ **

The dragons hid from the Red Death as it devoured their bounties of livestock, as well as any dragons who could not escape her gargantuan jaws. The same gust that fell over the Isle of Berk entered the volcano, and in a brilliant flash of light, all dragons including the Red Death itself, vanished.

**(** **_The Dragon Rebels Base…_ ** **)**

Midnight looked at the moon, thinking of Night Scale **(Toothless)**. She hadn't seen him in so long and longed for their reunion. The wind picked up, alarming Midnight. She stood on the rock she lay on, facing in the direction of the wind. She could only widen her eyes and screech in alarm before a blinding wave of light whisked her away.

Everyone else at the Rebel base, including Nightcore, Black Night, as well as the other night furies, vanished as well.

* * *

**_(In the castle of DunBroch…)_ **

Merida lay on her bed in her room. She just got done with another argument with her mother. Flynn stood with his back to the wall behind her. Then, the wind started to pick up. Merida, not wanting to deal with the wind, went to the windows to close them.

Except, no one had opened the windows since the last time she had closed them. Flynn saw this and walked over to Merida.

The wind blew harder, making them wrap their arms around themselves. With a flash of white light, the two vanished into thin air. Everyone in the castle, the kingdom, the other clans, and Mor'du had the same thing happen to him. A hard wind blew and in a flash of light, everyone had vanished.

**_(In the Kingdom of the Wisps…)_ **

Wisp stared out of the window of her castle room. She often did so to ponder her future. She wondered whom she would guide next before a swirling wind entered her room. She stood in confusion, considering that there should be no wind coming through her room. The same bright wave of light greeted her and whisked her, and every other wisp, away.

* * *

**_(At Rapunzel's Tower)_ **

Rapunzel looked out through her window, wanting to see the outside world for herself. She daydreamed about it as she looked at the world she longed to join. The wind started to blow very hard, so much that she wrapped her arms around herself. Pascal, a chameleon, moved from his spot from Rapunzel's shoulder to hide inside her hair. A flash of white light burst into the room, and Rapunzel and Pascal vanished.

The same thing happened to the people of Kingdom of Corona, the King and Queen, Gothel, as well as the Snuggly Duckling.

**_(At the Village Spiritwatch)_ **

Vanja turned a page in her book. She wanted to prove that her book had more to it than just fairy tales; she wanted to prove the truth about her book. Sadly, only the elders believed her. The wind blew and she looked up. She covered her eyes when a bright flash of light appeared and she was gone.

Her parents, Rolt and Elian, along with everyone in her village was gone too.

* * *

**_(At Jack's Lake)_ **

Jack sat on the rock in the middle of his lake, thoughts of his best friend Jamie danced in his head. The wind blew harshly around Jack, who ignored it. When the wind blew even more harshly, Jack realized that this wind was unlike any he knew before. Jack stood up, looking left and right. A white flash of light appeared and Jack covered his eyes. When the flash was gone, Jack was gone too.

Same as with Jamie and his friends and family, Pitch, the Guardians, and the other spirits.

* * *

**_(At the Theater)_ **

Everyone appeared in their seats. The King and Queen of Corona sat in the front row in the middle, same with the King and Queen of DunBroch and the Leaders of the other clans and their sons, the Guardians, and Stoick. The dragons lay on rock slabs, away from everyone, with a force field around them.

Midnight, Vanja, and Wisp sat next to each other on a green couch. The Rebels, Vanja's people, and Wisp's people sat in their group behind them.

Pitch, Mord'du, Gothel, and Red Death sat away from everyone, chained to their chairs. **(The Red Death's in her hybrid form, along with Mor'du, who's in his human form)**

Black Night sat near the Dark Four, chained to his own chair. Nightcore sat in front of his people, who had a force field around them as well.

Hiccup, Toothless, Jack Frost, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn could not be seen among them.

 _"Hello, all of you,"_ a voice out of nowhere said.

A girl who looked sixteen appeared in front of them. She had hazel eyes and brown hair, and wore a black shirt. The shirt featured a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears holding a sword and shield wearing a green hat and green tunic, in a fighting stance. The shirt also said, "Come at me bro." She also wore jeans and black boots.

_"My name is Triforce Dragons. Call me Triforce if you like."_

" _So, everyone's here, huh?"_

A man with a dark blue mask came down from the rafters, wearing a crimson jacket, black pants with red stripes, and black shoes. He stopped his descent once reaching Triforce's side.

" _You brought them all here. That means half the work is done. As for you lot, you may call me 'Mask' in the time that we have together._

Stoick interrupted just then.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, but let me ask one thing; WHAT IN THE THOR ARE WE DOING HERE?! DID YOU BRING US HERE?! WHY ARE THE SCOTTISH AND DRAGONS HERE?! WHY CAN'T ANY OF US MOVE?! WHERE IS MY...?!"

_"SHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"_

Stoick had a reputation for having lungs powerful enough to blow doors off hinges. Triforce, however, her voice had enough power to bring the Great Hall crumbling down.

 _"You guys weren't even here for a minute and I already have to yell! If you want answers, then be quiet and listen to me!"_ Triforce ordered.

Everyone agreed that while young, Triforce had quite a lot of power that no one wanted any piece of.

" _Well, that's an order for a new set of eardrums from Tony…"_ Mask griped, tilting his head to one side and bashing the other side with his hand to get his hearing back. _"I'd forgotten how terrifying/loud you can get when you're mad, Triforce."_

Triforce shot Mask a look that made him recoil, before turning back to her audience.

_"Now, here are the answers in order. You're here to see what will happen in the future starting in a couple days. Yes, I brought you here. The Scottish and Dragons are a part of this too. You can't move because of me and I'd rather not have any bloodshed in the theaters. Your son is here, just not in the room yet. Goes for all of you who have a son or daughter who is not here."_

All parents and siblings of those not in attendance sighed in relief, while King Fredrick and Queen Arianna of Corona looked hopeful, as did their people. Before they could speak though, Triforce turned to them.

_"Yes, your long-lost daughter is here."_

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna both let out a gasp mixed with a sigh of hope before hugging each other, their people cheering. Everyone else in the room couldn't help but smile (well, besides Pitch, Mord'du, Gothel, and Red Death). Gothel was fuming.

Triforce then spoke. " _Now then, I'm going to get your sons and daughters. They will be on that balcony."_

She pointed to a balcony to the left, to her it was right. Everyone turned their heads and saw the balcony, but they had a curtain over it.

_"I took away your weapons. Dragons and Hybrids, I took away your fire. I'll give them back when I think you'll not attack each other. Oh, and no one moves. I'll leave them to you, Mask."_

With that, she disappeared, but they knew when she said that, they could no longer move. So, they waited.

" _Right…"_ Mask deadpanned. Seeing that that was no need to stay here, he vanished to follow Triforce.

On a balcony closer to the screen and opposite of the other one, a figure was sitting on the last seat to the right. Triforce told her to stay there until she says the time is right. Besides, she didn't really want to reveal herself yet anyways. At least she knows her protector is safe.

* * *

**_(In Other Room)_ **

Jack stood up holding his head. "Ow, I don't know what that was, but that hurt."

"You got that right."

Jack looked up at hearing the voice and saw a brown-haired boy who he knew so well looking at him.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled, running over to the boy and hugging him.

"Jack," Jamie said, hugging the spirit.

Jack looked around and that's when he noticed that they weren't alone. Merida looked around in surprise, Toothless unwrapped Hiccup from his hold but kept him close, Flynn stood up next to Merida, and Rapunzel with Pascal on her shoulder looked around wildly.

Once Rapunzel saw Merida and Flynn, she ran over to them.

"Merida! Flynn!" Rapunzel yelled, flinging herself on the two of them.

"Rapunzel!" Merida and Flynn cried out, holding said girl so she wouldn't fall onto the floor.

Hiccup looked up at Merida when he heard her name and his eyes widened in shock. He then schooled his features as Merida and Flynn helped Rapunzel stand on her feet again. Merida looked around and saw Jack and Jamie staring at them.

"Who are you two?" Merida asked.

"I'm Jamie," Jamie said.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie. I'm Rapunzel," Rapunzel spoke.

"I'm Merida," Merida said.

"Flynn Rider," Flynn said.

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said, watching as Merida looked at him for a quick second before looking away.

"Toothless," Toothless spoke.

"And you?"

Jack looked shocked that Merida addressed him, but he smiled and answered anyway.

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter."

"Jack Frost, huh? Prove it," Merida said, crossing her arms.

Jack stood up as he lifted his left hand and made a snowball. He then threw it in the air. It then exploded into snow.

"OK, I believe you now," Merida said, looking around.

The others nodded in agreement. Triforce and Mask appeared, making them jump. Toothless growled protectively. Triforce held up a hand and he stopped growling, seeing that the motion meant that she meant no harm.

_"My name in Triforce Dragons, but you can call me Triforce."_

" _Call me Mask. Our time together won't be that long so we could at least know each other's names."_

 _"You don't have to tell us your names because we already know who you all are. I have brought you here to see your future. Now, follow_ me," Triforce explained.

Wanting to know about their future, they followed her. They followed her into a room which had a curtain covering it. There were two green chairs next to a rock slab, one red chair, two blue chairs, and two pink chairs.

 _"Toothless, the rock slab is yours as well as the green chair next to it. Hiccup, sit in the green chair next to him. Merida, the red chair next to Hiccup. Jamie, in the blue chair. Jack, the blue chair next to Jamie. Rapunzel, in the purple chair next to Jack. Flynn, in the chair next to Rapunzel,"_ Triforce explained.

They took their seats. Pascal appeared around Rapunzel's hair and walked down her dress to the armrest, sitting on it.

 _"Now then, curtains, disappear,"_ Triforce commanded, waving her hand.

The curtains disappeared and the seven teens saw everyone else from their homes save Rapunzel.

Triforce looked around and saw someone missing. She snapped her fingers and a woman in a white silk dress, brown wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders, red lips, and blue eyes.

 _"Almost forgot about you, Oracle,"_ Triforce said.

Oracle opened her mouth to speak, but Triforce interrupted.

 _"Don't worry, nothing will change. Now, please take a spot next to Wisp,"_ Triforce said, pointing to the Princess of Wisps. Oracle walked over and took a seat next to Wisp in the chair that just appeared.

 _"Hope I didn't forget anyone else,"_ Triforce muttered, _"I'll fix that if I do."_

" _Unless you plan on adding any more villains, everyone who needs to be here is here,"_ Mask said to her, taking his seat.

Triforce floated up to the beginning of the room to make sure everyone had their eyes on her.

_"Now that everyone is here, we can start. You're here to watch a movie. A movie is a set of moving images or pictures. The summery is this: 'When darkness and evil returns, seven teens will take a stand. They are the only hope to save everything good. A Prophecy that was made since the Dark Four's defeat. The time for the seasons to awake is now. Time for The Big Seven to fight for what they believe in, for their hearts, and for themselves. Will they be able to fight against the Darkness? Will they be able to win?'"_

Pitch, Mor'du, Gothel, and Red Death smiled when they were mentioned, but sneered at the mention of The Big Seven.

Everyone whispered, wondering who The Big Seven was as well as The Dark Four. Well, the three spirits knew who The Big Seven was; Oracle, Life, and Death.

 _"So, without any more time to waste, let's get started."_ Triforce flew to the balcony closer to the screen and sat in the middle chair, between the figure and Mask. Her right hand pushed a play button that was on the arm grip and the screen turned on.

And it starts.


	2. How It All Begun

**The words, "Chapter 1 - How It All Begun", appeared on the screen.**

**A blanket of black surrounds everything. Nothing to be seen. A figure appears out of thin air. It's Oracle.**

People looked back and forth from the Oracle on the screen to the Oracle sitting among them.

**ORACLE (CONT'D)**

**"My name is Oracle."**

"Gee, tell us something we don't know…" Snotlout said, earning a round of laughter from his fellow Hooligans

 _"Pipe it down, Snotlout! Some of us want to know want happens next!"_ Triforce shouted, followed by many mutters of agreement.

"Well, excuse me for thinking everyone had a decent sense of humor." Snotlout said, crossing his arms.

"Right, cause everything that comes out of your mouth is a gut-buster, Snotlout." Hiccup said, earning a louder set of laughter. Even Triforce had to bite back a laugh.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that Useless!"

Toothless turned to Snotlout with a snarl. Hiccup, useless? What rock did that skin sack come from? The other five looked at Hiccup.

" _Hiccup isn't useless."_ They thought in unison.

The figure sitting next to Triforce thought the same when she looked at Hiccup. Hiccup opened his mouth to retort when Triforce interrupted him.

"Before a fight breaks out, let's continue."

" _Aw, come on, Triforce! I wanted to see Hiccup knock Snotlout on his butt again!"_ Mask whispered to Triforce.

 _"While that would be a sight to see, I believe Hiccup will be doing a lot more in the future,"_ Triforce whispered back.

Before anyone else could speak, the movie continued.

**ORACLE (CONT'D)**

**"And I'm going to tell you a story. This story is about seven teens."**

**She lifts her right hand and a green, blue, red, and pink flame appears.**

**ORACLE (CONT'D)**

**"And the Prophecy that brought them together."**

The seven looked at each other. The figure across the room looked at them, well, mostly an auburn-haired boy.

**Oracle throws the flame in the air, where the four colors separated, creating a green silhouette of Hiccup and Toothless, a blue silhouette of Jack Frost, and Jamie, a red silhouette of Merida, and a pink silhouette of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert.**

The people looked at the silhouettes in wonder, making North smile at the feeling.

O **RACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"When evil rises in the form of a Witch, a Demon Bear, a Dragon Queen, and a Nightmare King, seven brave teens will rise and fight."_ **

**Hiccup's silhouette takes out his notebook and starts to write.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A Viking with an intelligent mind with skills that will outrank the best of blacksmiths."_ **

Hiccup blushed and marveled at himself on the screen. "I have that big of a role?"

The village of Berk looked at each other and at Hiccup in shock, all thinking along the same line.

" _My son/Hiccup/ (The Useless)/ is that important?"_

The blacksmiths of the other Kingdoms and Clans sat in shock that a boy, a Viking no less, had more smithing skills than them.

**Toothless's silhouette starts to move around Hiccup before changing into a human with dragon ears and wings.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A Dragon who has the ability to transform into a human-like dragon."_ **

Toothless nods and moved to sit in the green chair, tired of sitting on a rock slab. Many of the Hooligans growled, though some just sighed and pinched the bridges of their noses. Dragon hybrids had this ability and it was annoying as they could easily escape whenever captured.

The other Night Furies looked towards Toothless with varying degrees of happiness and anger. Midnight couldn't stop the pleasing shivers that ran down her spine. Nightcore looked relieved to see Toothless again. However, Black Night looked rather furious at the sight of Toothless on screen.

 _"Oh, the Hybrids and Dragons that are all over there,"_ Triforce said, pointing to the Night Furies in the corner of the room, _"Their an old pack of one of the seven this story. Nightcore is right in front._

Toothless snapped his head to his brother.

 _"Black Night is over there chained to his chair,"_ Triforce pointed. Toothless smirked at his father's problem. Serves him right.

 _"And Midnight is sitting with Vanja and Wisp over there,"_ Triforce gestured.

Toothless snapped his head to his lover and meet her eyes. Hiccup looked at Midnight as well. Before they could do anything, the movie started again.

**Jack's silhouette starts to make frost and ice around him.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A spirit who is filled with fun and mischievous pranks, but can be protective and serious when he wants to be."_ **

Jack smiled at the accurate description of himself, but when his fellow spirits groaned and laughed at him, his smile vanished and he slunk in his chair. Rapunzel, seeing the spirit of winter sink into sadness, reached over and gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her; surprised to see the absence of the fear he had grown accustomed to seeing from new people. He looked at the others to see them smiling as well. He nearly burst out laughing when Toothless tried to smile. He sat up straight, glad to know more than a few people cared about him.

This made Triforce smile and Mask nodded in approval.

" _Some of them barely know each other and they already are comforting each other."_ Triforce thought happily.

**Jamie's silhouette takes out a book and starts to read.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A ten-year-old boy whose words of belief is so strong, he can make anyone believe."_ **

Jamie smiled.

" _That's Jamie alright_." Thought his friends and family.

**Merida's silhouette starts to fire arrows at unseen targets.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A Scottish princess with a brave mind and aim so fine she can outrank the best of archers."_ **

The six looked at her.

"You're a princess?" Rapunzel teased.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather shoot arrows than do princess stuff." Merida sighed.

DunBroch nodded at the way their princess was described. Queen Elinor sighed, wishing that her daughter was more like a princess than an archer.

The archers of the Hooligan tribe and the other Kingdom couldn't believe that a princess, a Scottish princess no less, had them beat with a bow and arrow.

**Rapunzel's silhouette started to dance.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A long-lost princess whose heart is filled with innocence, but can be dangerous when provoked."_ **

"WHAT?!" Rapunzel shrieked, making the six sitting next to her jump and hold their ears.

" _Ok, I'm gonna have to double that order of new eardrums."_ Mask groaned. _"Maybe couple it with earplugs…"_

"The lost princess…I'm her…that means…" Rapunzel started as she turned to Gothel with an alarming look of fury on her face.

"If I doubted that you weren't my mother, I don't now! You kidnapped me! You used my hair to keep yourself youthful! You…you…YOU DESPICABLE WITCH!"

Rapunzel sat there, weeping over the lies Gothel fed her, the family she missed out on, the friends she could have made…even the love she would have found. Pascal rubbed Rapunzel's chin, trying to comfort her as best he could. Jack took both of her hands and gently squeezed them as she had done for him moments ago.

"Hey, it's alright. It's gonna be OK," he said softly. "We're all here for ya."

The others nodded, all the while glaring daggers at Gothel like everyone else was doing.

King Thomas and Queen Primrose looked at Rapunzel.

"Our baby girl…" They whispered, tears threatening to fall from their eyes.

Through, some people were thinking something along the lines of ' _doubted, did that mean she already knew?'_

**Flynn's/Eugene's silhouette starts to run and jump.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A thief who's silent as can be and with the skill of stealth up his sleeve."_ **

"Yeah, well, years of practice," Flynn said nonchalantly. He looked at Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie, who looked at him quizzically. Merida and Rapunzel didn't seem bothered, they just shrugged it off like they already knew.

"I didn't have a choice! It was either adapt or perish and I had to adapt somehow." They nodded in acceptance of his answer.

The Corona guards growled, not too pleased to see their most elusive offender here with them.

"Any reason, in particular, he's here?" The Captain asked.

" _He's got a role, just like the others, now clam up."_ Mask sighed.

**The silhouettes continue. Oracle smiles up at the silhouettes.**

**ORACLE (CONT'D)**

**_"The seven of them will come together as a group, as a team, and become a force that the world will come to know."_ **

**The silhouette's stop what they are doing. Hiccup jumps on Toothless, who changed back into a dragon, Jack jumps in the air and flies towards him while Jamie stops reading and runs to follows them, Merida stops firing arrows, turns, and follows after Jamie, Rapunzel stops dancing and runs after Merida, and Flynn/Eugene turns around and runs after Rapunzel. They do it at the same time. They form a circle.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"A group made out of the Dragon Trainer, the Night Fury, the Winter Spirit, the Believer, the Archer, the Healer, and the Thief."_ **

The group smiled. Berk wondered who the Dragon Trainer was.

" _Whoever this Dragon Trainer is, he'll pay for betraying his own kind. This I swear on my name as Chief of Berk."_ Stoick thought; the rest of Berk did as well.

Hiccup smiled, knowing he was the Dragon Trainer while Toothless nudged him with a playful smile on his face. Triforce shook her head at them.

" _Hey, they're not giving anything away, Triforce,"_ Mask chuckled.

**The silhouettes glow their color when their role is called.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"They alone are the only ones to face against the evil. Against the Dark Four."_ **

**The seven silhouettes reach one of their hands out and put their hands on top of each other.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"They will have to overcome their greatest challenge and their greatest fear."_ **

**The seven lift their hands up.**

**ORACLE (O.S) (CONT'D)**

**_"They will discover a power that was always inside of them. They will become The Big Seven. But who will win? The Dark Four or The Big Seven."_ **

**The seven silhouettes disappear. Oracle looks back down.**

**ORACLE (CONT'D)**

**"It's time for their story to be known. It's time for the seasons to awaken."**

**Oracle makes another green, blue, red, and pink flame.**

**ORACLE (CONT'D)**

**"Time for their story to begin."**

**Oracle throws the flame toward the screen.**

**CUT TO BLACK**


	3. The Viking And The Hybrid Part 1 And Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you reach this sentence, '*EXT. BERK-FOREST-NIGHT*', you've reached part 2 in the story version since I had this and Part 1 and Part 2.

**The words, "Chapters 2 and 3 - The Viking And The Hybrid Part 1 and 2", appeared on the screen.**

_"Darn it,"_ Triforce grumbled.

 _"What,"_ Mask asked.

 _"Forgot an unwanted someone,"_ Triforce said before vanishing. She reappeared seconds later, holding the wrists of a brown-haired man with brown eyes. He was growling, trying to pull away from Triforce but her grip was bone crushing.

 _"Markus, if you don't stop struggling, I'm going to give into the urge to break the bones in both your wrists_ ," Triforce growled.

Markus stopped struggling, wanting to keep his wrist. Emily Bennett gasped at him and hide her face in Steves', her husband, chest as Steve glared daggers at the man. Jamie gulped and didn't move, watching the man Triforce held in her grip.

Triforce dragged Markus back over by Black Night as another chair appeared. Triforce pushed Markus in it before clicking her tongue. Chains appeared and forced Markus to remain in his sit.

 _"You're here to watch the future of something that's gonna happen,"_ Triforce turned to see everyone was watching the scene that was playing out before them.

 _"Everyone, this is Markus, Jamie's unfortunate father. Markus, say one word that will cause a problem and I'll duct tape your mouth shut_ ," Triforce explained, glancing behind her at a said man, who closed his mouth.

Triforce appeared back in her seat and pressed that play button on her chair.

**DISPLAY: 5 YEARS AGO**

**INT. BERK: FOREST-MIDDAY**

**Hiccup, 10, runs through the forest breathing heavily. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, 11, chase after him.**

Everyone looked up, wondering what was going on for Hiccup to run away like that. Hiccup groaned, remembering this day, but then smiled at Toothless, knowing what he had gained.

**SNOTLOUT**

**"Prepare to die, Useless!"**

**RUFFNUT**

**"Yo Useless, what's the rush?"**

**TUFFNUT**

**"Yeah, stop, we just wanna punch you!"**

People gasped at the cruelty little Hiccup was shown. Even though this already happened, Hiccup was still hurt by what they were saying. Some Viking looked shocked, not having on known while others smiled at what was happening. This angered Jack, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Toothless to no end.

Toothless held Hiccup close to him like he could protect him from the words being said.

**Hiccup looks over his shoulder. He doesn't see the protruding root. He falls head over heels and lands face first in the dirt. Laughter makes him freeze.**

**SNOTLOUT (SNEERING)**

**"Ha Ha! Useless fell to the ground. Where he belongs."**

Toothless growled, his eyes twitching. He then felt something hug him. Looking down, he saw that Hiccup had rested his head against his chest. Toothless stopped growling and just held Hiccup, rubbing his cheek against Hiccup head.

Midnight watched from where she was sitting, smiling at the brothership the two seemed to have.

**Hiccup turned to stare at Snotlout while a was talking. Tuffnut charges Hiccup with a fist. Hiccup dodges. Tuffnut hits a rock instead.**

**TUFFNUT**

**"OW! I am very much hurt! I am very much hurt!"**

"Punching a rock can do that to you," Jack said, smirking that the bully seemed to get what he deserved.

**Tuffnut held his fist in pain. Hiccup gets to his feet and scrams. Ruffnut hits her twin.**

**RUFFNUT**

**"You blockhead! You let him get away!"**

The Vikings sighed as Tuffnut and Ruffnut began fighting again.

**Tuffnut hits his twin back. Snotlout growled at them.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**"Come on! Don't let him get away!"**

**The twins stared at Snotlout.**

**TUFFNUT**

**"No way! I'm not chasing him anymore."**

**Ruffnut looked up as Tuffnut spoke.**

**RUFFNUT**

**"Yeah, and it's getting late. If Tuffnut and I get home late we are going to be in trouble again by our parents. And you know what happened last time we got in trouble."**

"What did they do," Rapunzel asked, curious.

Everyone else was too.

"Let's just say it involved fire, a ball of hay, a catapult, and two trouble making and destruction loving Viking twins and leave it at that," Hiccup explained.

Everyone that wasn't a Viking looked at the twins in surprise and shock while silently agreeing that having the twins around is not good. But Merida's triplet brothers, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris smiled at each other at this news.

**The twins SHUDDER. Snotlout growls and turns in Hiccup's direction.**

**SNOTLOUT (FED UP)**

**"Fine! I'll do it myself."**

**Snotlout runs after Hiccup.**

Hiccup and Toothless giggled, knowing what happened and looking back on it now, it was just funny.

* * *

**EXT. BERK: SKY-CONTINUOUS**

**Night Scale, 10 and in Hybrid form, flies through the air with an angry, yet sad expression.**

Midnight and Nightcore gasped at the look Night Scale (they don't know that he changed his name yet) had on his face. It was the look of complete sadness. When did this happen and how did it happen?

**BLACK NIGHT (O.S)**

**_"One day, Night Scale, you'll lead the rest of the Night Furies."_ **

**NIGHT SCALE (O.S)**

**_"But I don't want to be Alpha! Pick Nightcore! He's older than me and stronger!"_ **

The Vikings, who weren't paying that much attention, imminently looked at the scene when they heard the word 'Night Fury'.

**Night Scale wipes his eyes, but the tears flow anyway. He trembles in midair. He descends into the forest and lands on a branch. He hugs himself and tries to quell his tears.**

**Suddenly, Night Scale stilled as he heard noise from below. Looking down, he saw a figure running towards the tree he was in. A silhouette breathes heavily as it approaches the tree. Night Scale jumped down a couple branches to get a closer look. It's Hiccup.**

Everyone leaned forward. What's happening?

Meanwhile, Stoick and Gobber were having a mild panic attack at having a Hybrid so close to Hiccup and Hiccup not seeing it.

**SNOTLOUT (SINGSONG) (O.S.)**

**"Oh, Hiccup. Where are you?"**

**Hiccup gasped and turned around.**

**HICCUP (FEARFUL)**

**"Snotlout."**

**Hiccup looked around before he hides in a bush in front of the tree. Curious, Night Scale climbs down to the next branch. A pensive look adorns his face. Snotlout BURSTS out of the bushes, looking all around the area. Snotlout looks around before he smirks.**

Now is was Spiltlout's turn to have a mild panic attack.

Mask and Triforce sighed at the three panicking Viking.

 _"Really? If Hiccup and Snotlout were killed, do you think they would be here right now_ ," Mask reasoned.

Mask's words calmed three Vikings a bit. A little bit.

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

**"Oh, Hiccup. I know you can hear me. There's dragon's out here Hiccup. Dragon hybrid's too."**

**Hiccup trembles, but says nothing. Night Scale GROWLS quietly.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

**"They'll do worse than what I'm going to do to you. It's just a beating, that's all."**

Stoick raised his eyebrow and turned to gaze at Snotlout, a disapproving stare on his face.

**Hiccup trembles more. Night Shade GROWLS slightly less quietly.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

**"Where are you hiding, Hiccup? Are you hiding-"**

**He swiftly turns to the bush.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**

**"In the bush!"**

**Hiccup YELPS and falls out of the bush. Snotlout runs forward and grabs Hiccup by his hair, holding him up.**

**HICCUP (TERRIFIED)**

**"How did you know I was hiding in the bush!"**

**Snotlout pulled on Hiccup's hair and laughed.**

**SNOTLOUT (SNEERING)**

**"It was easy! Like, how else would a bush shake like that? Pathetic."**

Triforce reached over to the masked person she was sitting next to and pulled her back down.

 _"Valka, don't reveal yourself yet. You can find out more if you watch. Wait until I say you can. All this already happened,"_ Triforce said.

**Night Scale growled. He started climbing slowly down the branches. Snotlout held Hiccup higher in the air by his hair. Hiccup cried out and tried not to let the tears show.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**"Cry all you want Useless. No will hear you. In fact, even if they did, they would have done nothing. You may be the son of the Cheif, but no one wants a boy like you as a leader. They would want someone like me, not someone who all he does is cause destruction. Not someone who isn't a mistake. Not someone who doesn't have muscles. Not someone who isn't a real Viking. Face it Hiccup, no one cares about you and no one will ever care about a runt like you!"**

Everyone, expect the Dark Four, Markus, and Black Night, gasped at the young Snotlout's cruel words. The Vikings didn't seem bothered by it, they looked like they agreed to it, but Stoick and Gobber sure were bothered.

"Snotlout," Stoick and Gobber shouted, turning to glare at the Viking. Snotlout, who was smiling at his words, gasped and sunk in his seat at all the glares he was getting.

Hiccup pulled away from Toothless and held his head up, showing everyone below that he wasn't bothered. But the six sitting close to him could see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

Merida's heart stung with hurt at Hiccup's face and she didn't know why.

**Hiccup had tears falling down his face at Snotlout's words when Snotlout got to the part about no one caring about him.**

**Night Scale looked like he had enough with the insults Hiccup was receiving, but he looked ticked off at the runt insult. He hissed, loud and clear, making both boys jump, through Hiccup's was more like a wince because the hand in his hair jerked when Snotlout jumped.**

Everyone but the Vikings, the Dark Four, and the two bad fathers were laughing. Black Night was disappointed that Night Scale had saved a human, like some of the other Night Furies, were. Midnight and Nightcore, however, smiled in delight at Night Scales actions, approving.

**Snotlout paled at the sight of Night Scale. Hiccup just let out a whimper.**

**Night Scale pounces on Snotlout, making him let go of Hiccup. Snotlout falls on his back, one of Night Scale's hands around his throat, the other in the air, claws out. Hiccup takes off deeper into the forest.**

**Night Scale growled.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"If you dare step into my territory again, I'll make you pay severely. You tell anyone about what happened and I'll hurt you, badly. Is that understood?"**

"Territory," Flynn asked, glancing at Toothless.

Toothless shrugged.

"I didn't want Hiccup to get in trouble because I helped him, so I played it off as that," Toothless said.

**Snotlout whimpers and nods.**

**NIGHT SCALE (SCOFFING)**

**"Pathetic."**

**Night Scale let Snotlout go and watched him ran off, gone in two seconds flat. Night Scale glared in Snotlout's direction. He then looked around and raised an eyebrow.**

**Night Scale sniffed the air and smirked. He turned in a certain direction.**

**NIGHT SCALE (CONT'D)**

**"Nice place to run to hide for a Viking."**

**Night Scale walked in the direction Hiccup had run.**

* * *

**INT. BERK: FOREST-CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup was hiding in a hollow of a tree, trembling. He looked deep in thought and confused. Hiccup looked up when he heard a voice.**

**NIGHT SCALE (PLAYFUL)**

**"I know you're hiding here."**

**Hiccup freezes. He slowly pokes out his head to find Night Scale standing outside with his back towards his hiding spot. Night Scale was looking left and right.**

**NIGHT SCALE (PLAYFUL) (CHUCKLING) (CONT'D)**

**"I know you ran this way. Your scent clearly went this way. Your scent is all around here and is it goes nowhere else in any direction."**

Hiccup chuckled.

"Never play hide and seek with Toothless. He will smell you out," Hiccup adviced.

"Got ya," Jack said.

**Hiccup whimpers. Night Scale smirks and glances behind him, before JUMPING. Hiccup looks up from the hole to find no sign of Night Scale. A shadow appears. Hiccup freezes again. He quickly turns in time for-**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Boo!"**

People jumped at the scare.

**Night Scale raised his arms like he was gonna grab Hiccup. Hiccup YELPS and jumps backward, hitting the bark of the tree he was hiding in. Night Scale clutches his chest and laughs heartily.**

**Hiccup spends the next several moments catching his breath, before peering at the alternative way out that Night Scale was blocking. When Night Scale stopped laughing, Hiccup looked back at him.**

**Night Scale smirked.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Looking behind me at the outside aren't ya?"**

"He's scared and you say that," Jamie asked.

"I didn't know he was scared at that moment until a couple seconds later," Toothless protested lightly at the young kid.

Meanwhile, Stoick was trying to stay calm at seeing his son was so close to a Hybrid, Gobber as well.

**Hiccup's eyes widen, Night Scale chuckled and tilted his head back and forth in glee.**

**NIGHT SCALE (CONT'D)**

**"My names Night Scale. Yours is Hiccup, right? I heard that other boy say your name."**

**Night Scale steps forward, causing Hiccup to gasp and press against the bark of the tree. Night Scale's mood shifts. His wings and tail droops. His smile becomes a sad frown. His eyes lose their playfulness. Hiccup stares in confusion.**

**Hiccup's eyes widen when he sees Night Scale start to tear up. Guilt appeared in Hiccup's eyes as Night Scale stepped back.**

**NIGHT SCALE (UPSET)**

**"Right. Vikings and Dragons don't get along, including Dragon Hybrids."**

Hiccup frowned and Toothless saw it.

"Don't feel bad. It's okay. You didn't mean it," Toothless said.

Hiccup smiles at nods at Toothless's words.

**Hiccup opened his mouth but Night Scale runs off.**

**Hiccup slowly leaves the hollow, looking in the direction Night Scale ran off in before looking in the direction of his village. He looks back and forth between the way back to his village and where Night Scale ran. Hiccup then set his jaw, and he turned and ran...**

Stoick sighed in relief that Hiccup was going back to the village...

**...right in the direction where Night Scale ran off.**

...only to have another heart attack when Hiccup ran after the Hybrid.

* * *

***EXT. BERK-FOREST-NIGHT***

**Night Scale sits at the base of a tree, sobbing to himself.**

**HICCUP (O.S)**

**"Are you alright?"**

**Night Scale jumps, SHOUTS, and turns left to see Hiccup, smiling. Night Scale gulped.**

Toothless punched Hiccup's shoulder lightly, but hard enough to cause pain. Hiccup clutched his shoulder and stared at Toothless.

"What was that for!"

"Scaring me."

"You scared me first!"

"Touche."

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"What?"**

**HICCUP (CHUCKLING)**

**"I said, 'Are you alright?'"**

**Night Scale managed a small smile.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

" **I guess?"**

**Hiccup walks forward and sits next to Night Scale. Night Scale looks shocked.**

The Vikings looked on in shock and betrayal. What was Hiccup doing? Meanwhile, the masked Valka was staring at her son with a look of awe and pride, wondering if he was just like her. Valka glanced over to see her dragon, Cloudjumper, with the other dragons.

" _I honestly don't know why they're so shocked,"_ Mask sighed, _"A guy can only do so much until he finds that no matter what, his labors don't bear fruit."_

"I honestly forgot you were here, Mask," Toothless spoke.

" _Don't remind me. I still have a few lumps from the last time I disappeared for a long time."_ Mask groaned.

" _At least you had a good reason. You did, right?"_ Triforce queried.

" _Yes, of course I did. I had a lot to do…a whole lot…"_ Mask trailed off, sweating a bit.

**HICCUP**

**"Sorry about earlier. I guess I was still afraid from Snotlout about to beat me up to realize that you actually stopped him from hurting me."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"It's fine! I guess I forgot that Vikings and Dragons** **_and_ ** **Hybrids don't get along."**

**HICCUP**

" **But we are."**

**Night Scale freezes and looks Hiccup in the eye.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

" **That's true."**

**An awkward silence ensues. They both look away. Hiccup scratches the back of his neck.**

_"You would think that they would be talking and not staying silent,"_ Mask said.

**HICCUP**

**"I would tell you my name, but you already know it. And you already told me your name."**

_"And you are right about that Mask,"_ Triforce said.

**They chuckle.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Well, how old are you?"**

**Hiccup holds up all ten fingers.**

**HICCUP**

**"I'm ten."**

**Night Scale gasped.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"So am I!"**

**They turn back to each other, excited.**

**HICCUP**

**"I'll be eleven a month from now."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

" **So will I."**

"You're the same age as each other?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the both of them.

"Yep! We're twins from different bloodlines," Hiccup smiled.

" _Where I'm from, people don't get this excited about matching in age."_ Mask spoke, _"It's rather charming."_

 **They laugh out loud, before noticing they're leaning on each other.** **Night Scale scoots away slightly.**

**HICCUP (BEGGING)**

**"Don't. Please."**

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the pleading tone of voice Hiccup had. You'd think from the way that Hiccup begged Night Scale that he didn't have anyone in the village who really cared about him.

**Night Scale glances at Hiccup. Hiccup looks pleadingly at Night Scale, his hands clutching his left arm. Night Scale moves his right arm around Hiccup before pulling him close, hugging him. Hiccup leans into Night Scale's scaled body, sighing happy and snuggling up against Night Scale like a little brother would do a big brother.**

Many people's hearts went out. It was truly heartwarming to see this scene of bonding. The two didn't even know each other that well and they were already acting like brothers.

The Vikings and Night Furies just looked on in shock at the sight before them.

**HICCUP**

**"You're warm."**

**Night Scale huffed**.

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"It's the scales and my body heat that keeps me from getting cold."**

**Hiccup glances up at Night Scale, a bit embarrassed.**

**HICCUP**

**"Sorry, I don't get much contact from my tribe. They don't like me very much."**

**Hiccup attempts to move away but Night Scale just pulls him closer.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

" **Tell me about it."**

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know what Hiccup meant.

**Hiccup appeared to think about it before he spoke.**

**HICCUP**

**"Berk is a strong tribe. The Vikings are hard to beat. One of the strongest tribes there is. My father is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. His saying is 'A Chief protects it's own'. The only thing is about that saying, is that my father cares more about the tribe than me."**

**SIGH.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"I wanted to fit in. I wanted to be like them. I admit that I wanted to kill-"**

**Hiccup cuts himself before turning to Night Scale. Night Scale nods in understanding.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"But awhile ago, I realized that no matter what, my father and my tribe won't like me for who I am. Not unless I grow muscles and start acting like them. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I had died instead of my mother during a Dragon Raid. I only know because I heard Uncle Spitelout and my dad talk about it."**

Valka sharply turned to look at the back of Stoick's head, anger coloring her face from behind the mask she wore. Stoick had the decency to look ashamed. Spitelout, however, scoffed in indifference.

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"But if you died, then I wouldn't have met you."**

**Silence ensues. Both boys blush again. Hiccup rubs the back of his neck.**

"You two are so cute when you don't know what to say in response." Rapunzel smiled.

"She's right, you know." Jack added.

**HICCUP (EMBARRASSED)**

**"Well, uh, your turn."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"My father, Black Night, is the Alpha and King of the Night Furies."**

**Hiccup's eyes widen in awe.**

**HICCUP**

**"You're a Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! The dragon that never misses a shot! The fastest dragon of them all!"**

" _Gee, Hiccup, never knew you were that much of a Night Fury fan."_ Mask said, amused. The teens sitting beside the auburn-haired all chuckled good-naturedly at him, causing him to blush.

"Well, they are really cool, even more so now that I'm done trying to kill dragons." Hiccup replied, causing Valka to bubble with joy on the inside.

Meanwhile, the Vikings were panicking. Well, some were. Stoick and Gobber panicked at seeing Hiccup so close to a Night Fury and was not being killed. The Vikings know the stories, no one who seen the Night Fury lived to tell the tale.

**Night Scale smiles nervously.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Yeah, I am. I'm the type of dragon you wanted to kill, right?"**

" _Oh…"_ Mask groaned.

"You two are good at making things awkward, huh?"

"It's **_not_** our **_fault!"_** They wailed, causing the other teens to laugh a bit more.

**Hiccup tenses. Night Scale smiles.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"It's okay. Killing a Night Fury is every Viking's dream."**

**Hiccup sighs in relief.**

**HICCUP**

" **Please continue."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"My father wanted me to be the next King because I held the qualities. Being smarter, stronger, and faster then my older brother. My father told all my friends to stop hanging out with me, telling me that having friends would distract me. Midnight Gleam was the only one who would stay with me, no matter what her family told her. To tell you, I actually had a crush on her."**

**Night Scale smiles sadly. Hiccup notices.**

**HICCUP (GENTLE)**

" **What happened?"**

**NIGHT SCALE (BITTER)**

**"It was revealed that she was taking slaves that the Night Furies had and freeing them or taking them somewhere safe. It was against a law and she was banished. They found that she had a partner and that if she revealed him or her, she wouldn't be banished. But Midnight did not say a word. The only thing she did was a glance in my direction, a glance no one saw but me. The last words she said to me was that she loved me and that we would meet again. I didn't see her again after that."**

Midnight looked at Night Scale in sadness. No matter the option at the time, she knew someone would be hurt in the end. She just didn't want to get anyone involved if she could help it. She'd never forgive herself if anyone were to get hurt because of her; especially Night Scale.

Black Night looked at Midnight in fury, then looked at Triforce with that same fury. That insect had brought him from his kingdom and had him chained as if he were some sort of pet! First, he'd teach Midnight her place before torturing her to death in front of Night Scale's eyes, and when he was done with that, he'd bring Night Scale home and make him into a proper king.

No matter how hard he had to beat it into him.

**Tears run down Night Scale's face. Hiccup frowns.**

**HICCUP (WARM)**

**"I hope you see her again."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"When I went to my father to find out why, he told me, right in front of Nightcore too, that I was more fit for the role and that Nightcore was not. I lost it and started yelling that I didn't want to be King, but my father slapped me across the face. I ran out of the room, ignoring my brother's and father's calls to come back."**

Nightcore slowly turned to look at Black Night in anger. He was there when it happened, but hearing the pain in his little brother's voice as he called it made him furious. Black Night scowled at the screen, anger overshadowing disappointment.

**Hiccup hugs Night Scale, shocking him.**

**HICCUP**

**"We are just alike."**

**Night Scale looks confused.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"My father wants me to be Cheif of the tribe, but I don't wish to be. Besides, no one on Berk will listen to me and I will more likely be ignored than anything."**

**Night Scale hugs Hiccup in return. They take comfort in each other's arms. They stand back and stare into each other's eyes. The exchange is profound.**

" _I'm not gonna lie, um…you know what, nevermind."_ Mask said, as the covering grew pink where his cheeks would be.

" _What?"_ Triforce asked.

" _No, it's just…well…maybe this scene's a marginally bit too…sweet?"_ Mask questioned.

" _What are you trying to say?"_

" _It's…well…umm…"_ Mask said before vanishing again to Triforce's confusion.

" _Did something bother him?"_

Triforce thought for a moment before she reailzed what Mask meant and clicked her tongue. Mask appeared back in his seat. Triforce gave Mask a pointed look and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

 _"Listen, I read stories with Toothless being a Hybrid and the bonding scene is used in almost every one, though they have their differences. Like their ages, the Hiccup and Toothless here where ten when they met, do you recall,"_ Triforce whispered into Mask's ear.

Mask nodded, understanding as Triforce pulled away to watch the movie.

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"I don't want to go back."**

**HICCUP**

**"What?"**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"I don't want to go home now that I know that my father will force me to be something I don't want to be."**

**Hiccup's face grows pensive. He thinks to himself before looking back at Night Scale.**

**HICCUP**

**"Stay with me."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

" **What?"**

"What?!" Stoick bellowed.

"WHAT?!" The Hooligans yelled.

"You heard me! I asked him to stay with me!"

**HICCUP**

**"My father is out looking for the nest, he won't be back for a couple days. Tomorrow, I can help you find a place to stay in the forest so I can visit you. I know just the place to, you'll like it."**

"Have you gone mad, boy?! We're trying to kill the devils, and you're bringing one into our very village?!"

" _I don't see anything wrong with it. It's not like he'll eat him out of house and home."_ Mask spoke.

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Okay."**

**Hiccup WHOOPS and pumps his fist.**

**NIGHT SCALE (BEMUSED)**

**"Is this your way of asking me to be your friend?"**

Hiccup and Toothless smiled at each other, wrapping an around each others shoulders.

**Hiccup nods, a happy smile on his face. Night Scale laughs and gets up, pulling Hiccup along with him. Night Scale turns his back to Hiccup.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Get on. It will be quicker and it will be dark in a couple seconds."**

**Hiccup wraps his arms around Night Scale's neck. Night Scale JUMPS, making Hiccup SHOUT. Night Scale glides and jumps from branch-to-branch before landing outside of the treeline of the Village.**

**Hiccup points to his window and Night Scale jumps to it, looking inside before jumping in.**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE** - **CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup moves to his bed. Reaching under it, he pulls out a huge blanket. After seeing Hiccup struggle, Night Scale helps him, pulling the blanket to the other side of the bed and away from the sight of the door.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

" **I want to change my name."**

Nightcore and Midnight looked startled. Night Scale changed his name? Why and what is it now!?

**HICCUP**

**"Why?"**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"I don't like my name; my father named me and I want to change it."**

That's a good reason to change his name.

**Hiccup's pensive look returns. He turns to see Night Scale retracting his teeth, pulling an annoying piece of food out of his mouth and throwing it out the window.**

The little children giggled at this. Jamie and Jack laughed outright. Rapunzel giggled. Merida and Flynn just shook their heads.

**HICCUP**

**"Toothless."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"What?"**

**HICCUP**

**"You looked toothless without your teeth in."**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Having retractable teeth helps when you try to get annoying food out."**

The Dragons grumbled. They couldn't retract their teeth so when food out stuck it was annoying. Night Furies were luckily to have this ability that prevented them from suffering the joy of having food stuck between their teeth.

**Hiccup's face brightens.**

**HICCUP**

**"I know! Why not Toothless? It fits you somehow and you can mislead people with your name."**

**Night Scale scratches his head in thought, before nodding.**

**NIGHT SCALE**

**"Toothless. I like it."**

"Hey Toothless."

"Yeah."

"Do you regret it?"

"Nope. I love my name."

Midnight and Nightcore let out small laughs. The Rebels stared at their Commander in shock; since when did Commander Midnight laugh and smile? She never did.

Black Night looked livid. How dare his son changed his name to one that sounded so silly!?

**Night Scale looks back at Hiccup.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"From now on, I shall stay with you. When your father or anyone else is here, I will stay in the place you have for me."**

**Hiccup beams.**

**HICCUP**

**"And from now on, I will think differently of dragons. If you can have emotions and not try to kill me on the spot since Dragons supposedly always go for the kill, then that means others can too. It means everything we know about you guys is wrong!"**

**YAWN.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Come on, let's go to bed. If you hear anyone coming then jump onto the rafters."**

**Hiccup crawls into bed. Toothless nods and crawls into his little makeshift bed. Both of them fell alseep with smiles on their face.**

"Where was this place," Merida asked.

"A cove," Hiccup and Toothless answered.

"How long have you been there Toothless," Flynn asked.

"Five years now," Toothless said without hesitating.

"I want to see it," Rapunzel said.

"Me too! I want to see how cool it looks," Jamie said.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I want to see it too. Well, mostly because you want to see it," Jack said, rubbing Jamie's head.

Hiccup laughed. "I'm sure one day you'll all see the Cove."

Triforce and Mask shook their heads at the antics the seven had.


	4. The Winter Spirit And The Boy

The words "The Winter Spirit And The Boy" appeared on the screen.

**_-Three Years Later-_ **

**We skim over a beautiful looking clearing, deer are eating at the grass, birds chipping peaceful on the ground. The scenery gives off a nice feeling, a calming one.**

**All of the sudden, something flies past at a fast pace, making the deer run off and the birds fly away.**

**We focus on a Jack Frost speeding at a high pace, a panicked look on his face. Jack looks behind him and gasps, moving to the side to avoid a blast of fire by a couple of inches.**

Jack put his face in his hands. "Oh no. Not this."

"What? What is it," Rapunzel asked.

"My torture," Jack mumbles before he brightens, "And the day I met Jamie."

**Behind him, three spirits are chasing after him. Two female and one male. April, Fire, and Snow.**

Everyone turned to stare at the three who wisely avoided the excusing stares they were getting while smirking.

**April wears a red dress and green dress shoes. Her brown hair is in a ponytail in a pink hair tie, red lips, and light green eyes. She has a red staff with a pink circle on the bottom and a green circle on the top.**

**Snow wears a blue robe with black, spiky hair. A sword is strapped to his left side.**

**Fire wears a red robe similar to Snow's with short blonde hair. She has daggers strapped on both her sides.**

**SNOW**

**"Come on, Jack Frost! What are you so afraid of?"**

**FIRE**

**"Turn and face us!"**

**Jack turns and flies up into a tree, hiding in the branches. Fire, Snow, and April stop just feet from the tree Jack was hiding in.**

**APRIL**

**"We won't hurt ya…That much."**

Hiccup turned to Jack Frost. "You too?!"

Jack sighed in sadness. "Yeah. I'm not well liked amongst my fellow spirits. They keep chasing me because they really think they can hurt me. They don't know that it's the other way around."

Mask shook his head, _"Why is it that everyone seeks satisfaction at the expense of the innocent and gentle?"_

Triforce added, _"Or the unique and different. Upsetting."_

**Jack peeks over the side.**

**JACK**

**"They don't understand. It's reversed. It's not just that I don't want to get hurt, it's them I don't want to hurt."**

"What do you mean by that," North asked.

"Well, let's just say I have a lot of power. If I lose control or if my vessel is broken, I could lose control. Only when I'm in a cold climate will everything be contained if that happens. A failsafe, one that I like so when I do happen to lose control, I can go there and let loose. Which happened a lot. A lot of you Spirits should be lucky, I lost count of how many times any of you could have become an Ice statue."

Many Spirits, including April, Snow, and Fire, paled.

**Snow looks up and spots Jack. He points at him.**

**SNOW**

**"There he is!"**

**Jack gasps and flies off, the three spirits who want to beat him up on his heels.**

* * *

**BURGESS/JAMIES BACKYARD**

**An eight-year-old Jamie Bennett is sitting in his backyard alone.**

Many people cooed at the sight of the young looking Jamie.

**Sighing, Jamie fell back to the ground, making a star with his limbs and staring up at the clouds. Jamie looked very bored.**

**The wind's slow breeze suddenly sped up, making Jamie sit up in confusion. A loud sound made Jamie turn his head. When he did, he saw Jack** **_fly_ ** **out of the trees. Jack landed in front of Jamie, a couple feet away and his back facing him.**

**FIRE (SHOUTING)**

**"Jack Frost!"**

**Jack looked up into the trees when the voice called out. When he did, he gasped. Jamie stood up and leaned to the right to see what Jack was seeing and gasped when he saw a fireball head right at Jack.**

Emily sat straight up before jumping up, turning to glare at April, Snow, and Fire.

"You selfish and uncaring jerks! That's my son standing behind Jack! The same Jack who you threw a _fireball_ at!"

Needless to say, the three spirits tried to hide from the angered mother to no prevail.

Mask, Triforce, and the seven giggled.

Markus looked up and looked at the Jamie on screen.

**Hearing the gasp, Jack turned around and sees Jamie, causing his eyes to widen and stare back at the fireball that Jack and Jamie were now in the path of.**

**Drawing in a deep breath, Jack made a determined face and stood his ground, standing straight and staring at the fireball heading right at him. Jamie stared right at Jack, watching what he was doing. When the fireball was close enough, Jack raised his staff and blast at very cold ice at the fireball. Upon contact with something very cold, the fireball exploded. But a small piece of fire flys forward, hitting Jack in the side.**

The teens, save JACK, all winced at the sound of fire hitting Jack. It sounded similar to searing butter with a blaring hot knife.

Emily looked at Jack.

"You protected my son Jack, thank you," Emily said, smiling.

Jack blushed, his cheeks turning blue before he looking away.

**Jack yelps and holds his side and fells to the ground. Jamie gasped and looked at the trees, seeing three figures in the distance running in their direction. Jamie looked back at Jack and ran towards him, grabbing his arm and tries to pull him up.**

**Jack looks at who was pulling him up and gasped at the sight of Jamie. Jamie looked at him.**

**JAMIE**

**"Come on! Get up! They're coming!"**

"Needless to say, Jack was shocked when I spoke to him," Jamie said.

People were confused at this so Triforce broke in. _"That will be explained later."_

**Jack looks back at the trees and sees April, Snow, and Fire almost near the treeline.**

**Jack gets up with some struggle and Jaime leads Jack inside his house, closing the back door just the April, Snow, and Fire run into Jamie's yard. On the other side of the door, Jack and Jamie hear April, Fire, and Snow let out a yell of frustration before everything goes silent.**

Merida growled. "And they call themselves spirits?!"

Rapunzel frowned. "Cowards is more appropriate."

Mask raised a finger. _"I'm confused; couldn't they have just broken the door down?"_

Triforce spoke up. _"Because they didn't see Jack enter the house. Even if they did, they couldn't enter the house to chase Jack because that would cause a scene."_

"On the other hand, props to Jamie for helping Jack out."

"Well, I believe in him and he saved my life, so…" Jamie replied, blushing as he scrubbed the back of his head.

"Good old Jamie, keeping me out of trouble!" Jack laughed as he put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Jamie put up a half-hearted resistance, letting the others know that he was enjoying himself.

**Jack opens the door and peeks out, he then closes the door.**

**JACK**

**"They're gone."**

**Jamie sighs as he leans against the wall. Jack holds his side as he stares at Jamie, who has his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath as the adrenaline in his veins fades.**

**Jack looks at Jamie for another second before speaking.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"You can see me."**

" _Didn't expect Captain Obvious to be in attendance,"_ Mask said to himself, hoping the film was loud enough to drown his whisper.

Triforce elbowed Mask. _"Watch and you'll see."_

**Jamie opened his eyes and looked at Jack.**

**JAMIE**

**"Well, yeah, I can see you."**

**Jamie looks at Jack's side.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"Is your side okay?"**

**Jack glances down at his side.**

**JACK**

**"Yeah, I'll heal with given time."**

"Aww. He cares about you," Rapunzel squealed.

Toothless shook his head at the sharp squeal but smirked with the others at the blush decorating Jamie's face.

**Jamie nods before looking confused.**

**JAMIE**

**"Why did you say, 'You can see me'?"**

"The million-dollar question," Flynn said.

**Jack looks back at Jamie and smirks.**

**JACK**

**"Maybe I'll tell you if I can sit down."**

**Jamie blushes in embarrassment as Jack laughs. Wordlessly, Jamie grabs Jack's right wrist because his right hand is holding his staff and his left is holding his right side. Jamie leads Jack up the stairs and into his bedroom. As Jamie closes the door, Jack looks around Jamie's room.**

**It was a simple boy's room. Pictures of fairytale creatures were on his walls. Books about the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and others were on the shelf.**

**Jack notices a box next to the dresser he's standing beside and kneels down to look at it. When he does, his eyes widen. It was books about him, Jack Frost, but when he looked at the titles and the covers, he saw that they made him look like a monster or the bad guy. Looking down at the side, he saw on the side in sloppy handwriting belonging to an eight-year-old was, "Give Away."**

**JAMIE**

**"I didn't like the way the books described you."**

"Now I can't tell which pair is more adorable; Jack and Jamie, or Hiccup and Toothless?" Rapunzel pondered.

" _I'm sure there's plenty of opinions on that topic back where Triforce and I came from."_

"But seriously, where do you two come from?"

" _That, friend, is a secret."_

Triforce and Mask shared a laugh before speaking in the Language of Authors, something Triforce came up with so they could speak without anyone understanding what they were saying.

**Jack looks behind him to look and Jamie. Jamie smiles shyly causing Jack to smirk.**

**JACK**

**"Well, thanks, kid."**

**JAMIE**

**"My names Jamie. Jamie Bennett."**

**Jamie ducks his head a bit.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"I'm actually glad I have someone to talk to. My friends are all on trips, my little sister is taking a nap, and my mom is busy so I have nothing to do. I was bored out of my mind."**

Jamie's friends looked up upon hearing that.

"So that's why you started acting strangely."

"I remember that time."

"That's when you started talking about Jack Frost."

**Jack nods.**

**JACK**

**"I know the feeling. The reason why I asked that is because I'm a spirit. You need to believe in me to see me. And you believe."**

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean that in order to be seen, you need to be believed in," Flynn asked, shocked.

Jack nodded.

"Yep, it's the way it works. However, for the Guardians, the more believers they have, the stronger they become. If they were to lose those believers, they would cease to exist. Their lives depend on the children of the world," Jack explained.

The children in the room looked shocked that they did so much without knowing it.

"They only thing that could see Spirits like Jack without believing in them are animals, Dragons, or Dragon Hybrids. We can see them because of our senses," Toothless explained.

"Plus, Dragons and Hybrids live for a long time, not as long as Spirits but still long," Midnight stated.

"So we become friends with each other's species," Nightcore added.

**Jamie is eye wide.**

**JAMIE (IN AWE)**

**"Wow."**

**Jack smirks.**

**JACK (PLAYFULLY)**

**"So."**

**Jack stood up. Jack, healed from the small burn, started walking up to Jamie.**

**JACK (PLAYFULLY) (CONT'D)**

**"You're bored, your family and friends are all busy."**

**Jack kneels down and stares at Jamie's face with a raised eyebrow.**

**JACK (PLAYFULLY) (CONT'D)**

**"And you want to have fun?"**

**Jamie nods and holds his hands to his chest. Jack smirks.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Well, Jamie, it looks like your little wish-"**

**Jack raises his hand, making a little ball of snow in his hand. Jamie gasped in wonder.**

Everyone looked on in wonder, making North smile. Jamie grinned, remembering this and grabbed Jack's hand tightly.

**JACK (WHISPERING) (CONT'D)**

**"Just came true."**

**Jack throws the snowball into the air. It explodes, making it snow in Jamie's room. Jamie laughs and throws his hands in the air, twirling on the spot. Jack stands and laughs.**

**JAMIE (SHOUTING) (EXCITED)**

**"You just made it snow!"**

**Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Jack replies.**

**JACK (SHOUTING) (EXCITED)**

**"I know!"**

**JAMIE**

**"In my room!"**

**JACK**

**"I know!"**

" _You'd think they were siblings,"_ Mask said, grinning behind his facial covering.

"Bonds of friendship can run deeper than bonds of blood, Mask."

" _True enough,"_ Mask chuckled.

**Jamie laughs and goes on the bed. He stands on it and jumps up and down, trying to catch snowflakes. Jack laughs and joins in, putting his staff on the dresser so he could use both hands. Jack glances at Jamie with a big smile how his face.**

**JACK**

**"How old are you Jamie?"**

**Jamie looks at Jack and smiles big.**

**JAMIE**

**"I'm eight."**

**Jamie held up eight fingers at Jack.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"How old are you?"**

**Jack smiles and Jamie's question and turns to him, wanting to see the look on his face when he told Jamie his age. With a smirk, Jack speaks.**

**JACK**

**"I'm 315 years old."**

" _You know as I kid, I really liked the idea of living forever. These days I'd rather not."_ Mask said.

Everyone looked at Jack shocked, besides Jamie that is.

Jack shrugged. "Spirits are Immortal. We can still die, it's just really hard to kill us."

**Jamie's face was a priceless one of complete awe.**

**JAMIE**

**"Holy cow! You're that many years old! You look so young!"**

**Jack couldn't help it. Jack hunched in on himself, laughing his head off. Jamie pouted and crossed his arms before joining in. Jack stood up and waved a hand in front of him, making the snow disappear.**

**This time, Jamie pouted at Jack.**

**JAMIE**

**"Hey!"**

**Jack laughed at Jamie's expression.**

**JACK**

**"Yeah, I'm old in a mortal's book, but in the immortal's book, I'm actually quite young. I'm actually forever gonna have a teenage personality because I'm a teen spirit. It will change, but I'll never age."**

**Jamie mouthed 'wow' before looking thoughtful.**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"Does it get boring? Being immortal."**

_"Not the type of question you expect kids that young to ask,"_ Triforce said.

**Jack smiled sadly.**

**JACK**

**"Yeah. And when every spirit hates you, despises you, insults you or tries to beat you up every chance they get, it's hard. While they have friends, I have no one. And they have believers, people who see them. I don't."**

"Can I say, that sounds just like Berk," Wisp said.

"Now that you said it, it does," Vanja said.

**Jack frowned, looking down at the floor, lost in his thoughts.**

**Jamie, seeing Jack upset, jumped down from his bed and grabbed Jack's left hand. Being knocked out of his thoughts, Jack looked down at Jamie, who was looking up at Jack with the earnest expression on his face.**

**JACK (NO HESITATION)**

**"You don't have to anymore. From now on, I'll be your friend."**

**Jack gasped, shocked at Jamie's words. It took only a second, but Jack scooped Jamie into his arms and hugged him.**

**JACK**

**"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."**

**Tears fell down Jack's face. Jamie, getting over his shock, hugged Jack back.**

" _Triforce, why did you include this?"_ Mask spoke

" _What do you mean?"_

" _If you're trying to make me cry, it's working. It didn't work 4 years ago, but it's working now…"_ Mask groaned. Triforce whipped up a box of tissues for him.

**Jack, getting over the fact that he not only had a believer but also a friend now, noticed that his legs were shaking. Realizing he was still weak, Jack walked over to Jamie's bed and sat down. The change had Jamie now sitting on Jack's lap. A couple seconds after that, they pulled away.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Why don't we talk to each other and tell each other about ourselves, hmm."**

**Jack smirked and raising an eyebrow. Jack moved Jamie to sit beside him.**

**Jamie smiled and nodded.**

Mask snapped his fingers. "Bromantic! That's the word I was looking for."

"Bromantic?"

"The scene with Hiccup and Toothless. It was a bit too bromantic, that's why I seemed a bit uncomfortable. It relates to the relationship between two guys, but not like, super close." Mask reasoned. "Not that I have anything against bromance, of course.

"…You're strange." Flynn deadpanned, causing Mask to chuckle sheepishly.

"Peculiar is more like it," Hiccup added.


	5. The Princess, The Thief, And The Girl

**The words, "Chapter 6 - The Princess, The Thief, And The Girl", appeared on the screen.**

**-Around the year when Jack and Jamie met-**

**A thick forest path with rocks and little pebbles was still for just a second. When that second ended, galloping of a horse could be heard. A couple seconds later, a Shire Horse speeds past with a girl who had wild curly red hair on its back.**

**That girl was Merida.**

"Now you're the focus, Merida!" Rapunzel juiced, excited for her friend. Merida sunk a little bit into her chair, not really thrilled that her parents could see and hear what she had to say about her mother.

"Yeah…" Merida sighed.

**Merida had her favorite bow around her back and a quiver of arrows at her side. Her face held a look of anger. Finally, Merida couldn't keep her anger in any longer.**

**MERIDA**

**"How dare she! How dare she try and control my life! I'm not some puppet that she can control, or some dog she can order around!"**

"Join the club." Hiccup said.

"We have cookies." Toothless added.

Amidst the small chuckles that rose, Stoick turned to Hiccup in sadness, hurt that his son viewed his upbringing of him as such. Black Night, however, looked at Toothless with scorn.

**Angus, Merida's horse, neighs at Merida's words. Merida looks down at Angus.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Don't you believe it, Angus? I can't believe my mother would stop my archery lessons with Dad. My studies were done, and I wanted to spend time with Dad. But, no, she just had to take away the archery lessons. The only thing I have left that my Dad can teach me is sword fighting."**

"Yeah, thanks a lot! Took away even more Dad Bonding Time!"

People laughed at Merida's words as Elinor blushed.

**Angus neighs again and Merida can't help but smirk. Merida slows Angus down.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"I know I'm only thirteen, but I want some freedom in my life. I want to explore, see the world. I wanna be who I want to be. Not cooped in a castle and forced to be something I don't want to be."**

"I think she just described all seven of us in one go." Jack pointed out.

"Rapunzel, more than anyone," Jamie added.

**Merida pats Angus's neck.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"At least I can talk to you about my problems, even though you're a horse."**

**Angus neighs indignantly. Merida sighed.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"I just wish I could talk to someone or some people who understand how I feel."**

" _Who's to say Angus doesn't understand how you feel?"_ Mask asked.

**Merida looks around and smiles.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"You've been running for about an hour. We're in a new place. Let's look around for a bit, then head back before it's too late."**

**All of the sudden, Merida and Angus hear something that sounds like a scream of shock and pain some way off. Turning towards to sound, Merida raises an eyebrow.**

"Hey, I remember this day much more clearly now!" Flynn said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"You should. I saved your life," Merida grinned.

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Ok, now what was that?"**

**The scene changes to show a** **boy, 16, running as fast as could away from the guards who were chasing him on foot.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"Stop, Flynn Rider, you thief!"**

" _Thief is such a scathing word. I prefer scavenger,"_ Mask objected.

" _Besides, he's not stealing anything from anyone who doesn't deserve it, is he,"_ Triforce asked.

"Exactly! You two get me; I'm so glad!" Flynn cried happily.

The Captain grumbled.

**The other guards point their crossbows at him. The boy, Flynn, turns and looks at them. Flynn's eyes widen and he shakes his head. He turns back to looking ahead of him. The guards fire the arrows, aiming at his legs and feet, hoping to make him fall or wound him. Probably both.**

" _You know, I never understood why people, like guards or officers, tell the people they're pursuing to stop. Seems rather pointless if you ask me,"_ Mask commented.

**Flynn YELPS as some arrows flew past him, mostly past his head. The Captain growls. A loud NEIGH. The Captain turns, thinking one of his men was coming with a horse. Flynn looks behind him at the sound, thinking one of the guards was chasing him with a horse.**

**Merida rides up next to Flynn. They locked eyes. Merida reined Angus in slightly, making him reduce his speed.**

**MERIDA**

**"Get on!"**

**Merida holds out her hand. Flynn's eyes go wide, but he grabs her hand and pulls himself behind her.**

"Merida," Elinor scolded.

"What?"

"Why did you save him? He's a no good Theif!"

"And do you know him like I have for the past two years?"

"..."

"Exactly, I rest my case."

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Angus go!"**

**Angus rears on his back legs and outruns the guards easily. The guards stop and look at them, trying to make sense of it all.**

"Captain?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Will we be outrun by Flynn Rider and a redhead on horseback?"

"…It seems so."

 _"Boy's, this is the past in case you have forgotten. This already happened,"_ Triforce said.

**Merida and Flynn ride quietly atop Angus. Merida looks ahead in concentration. A painful HISS. Merida looks behind her at Flynn. He's holding his right arm. Merida slows Angus to a stop, making Flynn look at her.**

**MERIDA**

**"We need to take a look at that wound before it becomes infected. Get down."**

**Flynn descends, watching Merida with wary eyes.**

**FLYNN (WARY)**

**"Why did you help me?"**

"Not one of the first things you should say to someone who just saved your life." Jack chuckled.

**MERIDA**

**"Why did you steal?"**

**Flynn glances down.**

**FLYNN**

**"I got hungry, no one would hire me, and I couldn't find any money, so I had no choice."**

"See! He didn't have a choice! Steal or die," Hiccup exclaimed.

**Merida nods, satisfied.**

**MERIDA**

**"See? You didn't harm anyone. You just wanted food to eat."**

**Her face grows stern.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Now sit down or I'll make you sit down."**

**Flynn sits immediately. Merida moves Flynn's hand and then his sleeve to take a look.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"I guess this was the cause of the scream of pain and shock that I heard before I saw you getting chased."**

**Flynn takes in her attire as she tends to him.**

**FLYNN**

**"What kind of girl rides a horse while wearing a dress that looks like royalty?"**

"A princess that would punch someone if they call her that and would rather roll around in mud then wear white," Flynn said.

Viking women smiled at the archer princess while Merida just gave a smile.

**Merida** **laughed.**

**MERIDA**

**"Observant aren't ya?"**

**FLYNN**

**"I have to be, or I would have been locked up a lot."**

**Merida snorts.**

**MERIDA**

**"Well, to answer ya, I'm Princess Merida of DunBroch, which is a Scottish clan. I'm not like the Princess's who stay in their castle and complain about everything. I love getting outside, exploring, and shooting my bow."**

**Merida glares at Flynn.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"And Flynn, right?**

**Flynn nods.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Don't call me Princess unless you want to get a punch in the face."**

" _Why is it that most girls react with violence at the smallest things?"_ Mask and most of the male collective thought.

**Merida finishes wrapping Flynn's wound. Flynn picks up his bag, rummages through it, and picks out a shiny, red apple. He bites into it. Flynn tosses one to Merida. And after glancing at Angus, Flynn tosses the horse one too. They throw their cores to the ground and start walking.**

**FLYNN**

**"So why would a Princess be all the way out here? Shouldn't there be guards with you? That is, unless you ditched them."**

**Flynn smirked at the last one. Merida laughed and looked at Flynn.**

"You did, didn't you."

"More times then I could count, but it was funny every time."

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"I like my privacy. Besides, my Dad taught me how to fight with a sword to protect myself and taught me how to disarm a person with a sword. But the thing I'm good at is a bow and arrow. And my parents stopped having guards following me because they always lost me and my Dad convinced my Mom that if I returned every time then I don't need guards."**

**They laugh. YELLING emerges from behind them. Flynn and Merida had their knees bent as if they were getting all ready to run. Angus had his head turned to the direction of the noise.**

**FLYNN (WHISPERING)**

**"The guards."**

**Merida looks around before finding a wall of vines. Running over to it, she moves a couple of vines aside. A cave comes into view.**

Gothel tenses in shock.

Did a princess and a thief just randomly find the tower where she hid Rapunzel?

**MERIDA (WHISPER-SHOUTING)**

**"Flynn! Angus!"**

**They turn and look at her.**

**MERIDA (WHISPER-SHOUTING) (CONT'D)**

**"Come on!"**

**Angus walks over as Flynn runs inside. Merida walked in and she and Flynn press themselves against the wall. Angus stays as close to the wall as possible. The guards stopped right outside.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"I know they went this way; keep looking!"**

**The guards ran off. Merida and Flynn sigh in relief.**

**FLYNN**

**"Why're you sighing in relief? You're a Princess, right? They can't hurt you."**

**MERIDA**

**"True, but do you think they'll believe me?"**

**Flynn thinks for a moment before shaking his head. Angus neighs and trots forward.**

"If they caught you, what would have happened," Jack asked.

"Hanged," Merida and Flynn said.

Elinor and Fergus paled along with Merida's brothers. They could have lost Merida because she helped someone.

**MERIDA**

**"Angus, where are you going?"**

**Merida walks over Angus, who suddenly SPRINTS ahead.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Angus!"**

**Merida runs after Angus, and Flynn runs after Merida. They reach the end of the tunnel before stopping and staring in awe. They're standing in a cove with a 50 ft tall tower.**

"Punzie! You're in this part, too!" Merida exclaimed joyfully.

"I should've been able to put it together!" Flynn exclaimed in disbelief.

Gothel, however, began to stew with anger at the fact that her key to immortality had been discovered by a pair of meddlesome children and their mindless animal. Rapunzel's parents grew intrigued. If what Merida and Flyyn said was correct, they'll get to see just how well their little sunflower grew up, despite being under that witch's thumb her whole life.

**Merida and Flynn turn their heads and look at each other, before looking back at the tower. Angus stands at the bottom of the tower. Merida goes to Angus pet his neck while looking up. Flynn walks around the tower once before going back to Merida and Angus.**

**FLYNN**

**"There's no way in. The only thing around the tower is a small batch of vines over on that side."**

**Flynn points behind him. Merida adopts a look of confusion.**

**MERIDA**

**"Show me the vines."**

**Flynn leads Merida to the vines. Merida looks at them, drawing an imaginary line as she traces the vine's outline. Merida turned to Flynn after a couple seconds.**

**MERIDA**

**"The vines are covering something."**

**FLYNN**

**"What?"**

**He looks at the vines himself. After some time, his eyes widen.**

**FLYNN (CONT'D)**

**"You're right. The vines look like they grew here on their own, but if you closer, you can see that they were put here on purpose."**

"Talking dad," Merida called out.

"Your welcome," Fergus smiled.

**MERIDA**

**"Exactly! Now help me. Removed them carefully so that we can put them back so no one will get an idea that someone was here."**

**Flynn helps Merida carefully remove the vines. Rocks appear to block a passage. After helping Merida remove the rocks, and hiding them, Flynn and Merida look at the staircase going up. Glancing at each other, Merida let Flynn go first. Flynn starts up the stairs, Merida following behind him, the light from the outside showing them where to step. After a minute, Flynn looks at Merida and the very next he turned around-BONK!-he hit his head.**

**FLYNN**

**"Ow!"**

Almost everyone in the room laughed, except Rapunzel, who stuck her tongue out at everyone who did.

" _Happens to the best of us, Flynn. Believe me, I know."_ Mask sympathized.

" _I think everyone here has had that happen to them at least a handful of times."_ Triforce said.

**Merida laughs. Flynn groans at her. Looking at what hit him, Flynn sees a stone tile. After hitting it a couple times, Flynn pushes and moves it out, revealing a room. Flynn climbs out and looks around. Merida climbs out of the hole. A voice rings out.**

**RAPUNZEL (O.S.)**

**"Who are you?! How did you find this place?!"**

**Merida and Flynn look around alert, before eying the rafters, spotting a figure. Flynn raises his arms disarmingly.**

**FLYNN**

**"We mean no harm. We just saw the tower and got curious to see what's inside it. That and we needed someplace to rest. We mean no harm to you."**

**MERIDA**

**"We didn't mean to scare you. We just wanted to see what was up here. We will leave if you wish."**

**The girl look at them in silence for some time. Finally, she jumps down using her own hair as a rappel. The girl has a pink dress, no shoes, and hair long enough to reach up to the rafters. Flynn whistles and Merida raises an eyebrow.**

**FLYNN**

**"That's a lot of hair."**

**The girl blushes. A small green chameleon climbs up her dress and sits on her shoulder.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"My name's Rapunzel and this is Pascal, my chameleon."**

**MERIDA**

**"My name's Merida, Princess of the Scottish Clan DunBroch, but please just call me Merida."**

**Merida looked at Flynn. Flynn saw that it was his turn.**

**FLYNN**

**"My name's Flynn Rider. Sorry that we scared you when we came up."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"It's okay. The only person that I see is my mother. I've never left this tower, not since I was a baby."**

Rapunzel gripped herself tightly, glaring angrily at the criminal who took her away from her parents and lied to her about the world. She didn't like feeling angry; it made her feel sick inside, but she couldn't help it. It was so unfair! To think, if Merida and Flynn hadn't found her, she'd be stuck inside that tower with nothing but her fantasies and whatever nonsense Gothel lied to her about to keep her satisfied.

**FLYNN/MERIDA**

**"You've never left this tower?!"**

**A nervous chuckle from Rapunzel.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Yeah."**

**FLYNN**

**"That's a long time. Wait. Just how old are you?"**

Merida and Rapunzel reached over to smack his head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Being tactless." Merida huffed.

"You know it's impolite to ask a woman about her age." Rapunzel scolded.

"Well, excuse me for being curious!" Flynn pouted.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"15."**

**FLYNN**

**"Then, yeah, that's a long time. I'm only 16."**

**MERIDA**

**"I'm the youngest out of all of you. I'm only 13. I don't think I would have survived being kept inside the tower for all this time. I love going out and exploring. While my mother thinks it's a waste, to me, it's my life. I love being free and doing what I want and not what I'm forced to do. I just love the feeling it brings."**

"Merida, Dragons and Hybrids are the same. We can't be locked up all the time," Toothless said.

**FLYNN**

**"Wow. For a Princess, I've gotta like your personality."**

**MERIDA**

**"I'm not like the Princesses who complain about everything and whine to get what they want. I told you that already, Flynn."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"How about you tell us about your adventures, Merida? I would like to hear them,"**

**MERIDA**

**"Sure! Oh, and Flynn?"**

**FLYNN**

**"Hmm? Yes?"**

**MERIDA**

**"I don't want you to steal anymore. You may be a thief, but I don't want you to steal anymore."**

"Flynn Rider hasn't been seen stealing anything in two years," the Captain said.

"Thanks to me," Merida exclaimed.

**Flynn looks at Merida, skeptical and confused.**

**FLYNN**

**"Then how will I live? And I have a warrant on my head anyway."**

**MERIDA**

**"You leave that to me. I'll find a way. And I believe I already know one. Sit down. I did a lot so it saves our feet from hurting later."**

**Flynn and Rapunzel take their seats. Merida starts tellnig of her adventures.**

The scene changes to later on in the day, near sundown.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"You guys will come back, right?"**

**MERIDA**

**"Oh, yes we will."**

**Merida smirks at Flynn, who chuckles and shakes his head.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Yes!"**

**Rapunzel leaps for joy, making the two laugh.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D) (WARNING)**

**"When you guy's come back, be careful of my mother. If she finds out about us meeting she won't make us see each other anymore."**

**They nod and leave, covering up their tracks so Rapunzel's mother won't notice. Rapunzel watches them leave riding Angus. Rapunzel looks down at Pascal with a smile.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I think things are going to charge around here, Pascal."**

**Pascal nods.**

"Did they," Jamie asked.

"Yes, yes they did. In more ways then one," Rapunzel said.


	6. Leaving

**The words, "Chapter 6 - Leaving", appeared on the screen.**

_**Berk, two years later…** _

" _Two years, huh? I really can't imagine anyone younger than 13-15."_ Mask spoke.

"…That probably came out wrong." Toothless said, causing Mask to face-fault. Triforce shook her head at this.

 _"Oh, yeah, everything from this point on is the future,"_ Triforce calls out.

**Hiccup's running fast with a bag on his back.**

**HICCUP**

**"I can't stay here. It's not safe anymore."**

"Like it really was?"

"It was. I had Toothless."

Said hybrid clears his throat.

"Correction. I _**have**_ Toothless."

Toothless smiled. "Thank you."

**Hiccup looked ahead of him.**

**HICCUP**

**"Well, Astrid, your not wrong, and I chose a side."**

"What does he mean by that," Stoick asked.

Astrid looks confused before her eyes widened in remembrance.

_**-Flashback-** _

_**Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.** _

_**ASTRID** _

_**"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."** _

_**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.** _

_**-End Flashback-** _

All eyes turn to Astrid, who holds up her hands.

"I didn't know," Astrid shouts out.

Mask snorts in derisive laughter.

**ASTRID (o.s)**

**"Hiccup! Get back here!"**

**Hiccup looks behind him to see Astrid barreling towards him, axe in hand. He resumes pace and continues to run.**

" _Gotta give her credit for her tenacity."_ Mask nodded. _"Still, she really needs to learn when to quit."_

**HICCUP**

**"Oh, come on Astrid! Stop chasing me!"**

**ASTRID**

**"Not until you tell me how someone like you won Dragon Training and the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare!"**

"I'm pretty sure Hiccup doesn't see it as an honor anymore." Jamie pointed out.

Hiccup groans, banging his head against his chair.

"Great. Just great," Hiccup groaned.

Toothless rubbed his back, a frown on his face as well.

**HICCUP**

**"Of course. This makes things a lot harder."**

**Hiccup looked ahead of him.**

**HICCUP**

**"Well, gonna lose her."**

**Hiccup runs faster. Astrid growls after him.**

**ASTRID**

" **Slow down!"**

**HICCUP**

" **No way!"**

"Do you honestly think he's gonna slow down with the way you're chasing him," Vanja asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I think he's actually running faster," Wisp says, the ten-year-old jumping in her seat.

**Hiccup moves past some bushes and into a small clearing and runs left and down, hiding in a hole underneath a tree trunk. Astrid runs into the small clearing where Hiccup was in. She looks around and growls again.**

**ASTRID**

**"I will not lose to you!"**

**Hiccup peaks out of his little hiding spot before doubling back, running the opposite direction Astrid ran. He doesn't see Astrid stopping from the hill she was running up and turning around, seeing Hiccup run off.**

"Advice, Hiccup. Make sure you can't hear her footprints before exiting your hiding place." Rapunzel said.

"Gee, thanks. Now if this me could take your advice, everything would be perfect." Hiccup sighed, running his hands through his chocolate brown locks.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

**"Playing hard to get are ya?"**

"He could do better, in my opinion."

**Hiccup runs into the cove. Toothless is there, waiting. He's older now.**

Midnight blushes at the older looking Toothless on screen, even though she saw him already.

"Nice cove, it's like Rapunzel's in a way," Merida comments.

Some people nod at her statement.

**TOOTHLESS (WORRIED)**

**"Hiccup! What's wrong? You're late!"**

**HICCUP (OUT-OF-BREATH)**

" **We need to go."**

**TOOTHLESS (SURPRISED)**

**"What?"**

**HICCUP**

**"We need to go now. Toothless, go into Dragon form; I'll explain why we need to go right now!"**

**Toothless complies, but in confusion. Hiccup secures the saddle on Toothless's back.**

Black Night growled. Not only was his youngest son following orders from a weak human child, but he was letting himself be mounted like a common horse! He has some serious talking to Night Scale, he refuses to call him by his new name, when he comes home.

**HICCUP**

**"I accidentally won Dragon Training. Astrid was going to hurt the Gronckle, so I had to knock the Dragon out. The Elder chose me to kill the Nightmare and Astrid was furious. I ran to my house and grabbed my stuff before running here. But Astrid started to chase me and I had to lead her away from here. But if we don't leave now we going have a problem on our hand's named Astrid."**

**Toothless' dragon eyes widen in understanding. After checking the saddle, Hiccup goes to get his bag and grabs it.**

**ASTRID (TRIUMPHANT)**

**"Hiccup!"**

"She's in the cove," Rapunzel exclaims.

"That's not good," Flynn says.

Triforce reached over and grabbed Valka by the elbow to prevent her from going after Astrid, _"Down Valka, you can't, not yet."_

**GASP. He turns towards the entrance to see Astrid standing there, gripping her axe. Hiccup freezes. Toothless stays still, seeing that Astrid didn't see him.**

**HICCUP**

**"Astrid! Uh...you...uh,"**

**Astrid growls and steps forward.**

**ASTRID**

**"Alright Hiccup, you better tell me how you won Dragon Training."**

**Hiccup gulps. Astrid takes another step forward.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**

**"And I'm not going to take 'no' as an–Hiccup, look out!"**

**Astrid's face changed from angry to panicked once she saw Toothless behind Hiccup. Hiccup held up his hands.**

"A big black, dragon who so happens to be a Night Fury is standing behind Hiccup and you only now just saw him," Spitelout yells out.

"She was too focused on her anger on Hiccup," Fishlegs says, yelping when axe is thrown his way by said female Viking.

**HICCUP**

**"Wait! He's-"**

**Toothless grabs Hiccup with his front paws and flies into the air, with Hiccup holding his bag in a strong grip.**

**ASTRID (PANICKED)**

**"HICCUP!"**

" _Geez, I wonder how this affected Astrid. For all she knows, she's the last person to see Hiccup alive."_ Mask wondered.

"Not good, I'm thinking." Merida said. "Considering he's Stoick's sole heir, I can't imagine how she'll feel, having to explain to her chief how Hiccup got snatched away by a Night Fury."

"He'll probably think she's crazy, then after Hiccup doesn't show up, start flipping out." Flynn added.

**Toothless looks down at Hiccup with querying eyes. Hiccup looks at Toothless from his place on his chest, with one paw across his chest and right arm and the other across his legs. His free hand clutched his bag. Hiccup lets out a relieved sigh.**

**HICCUP**

**"I'm okay."**

**Toothless WARBLES in relief before flipping Hiccup in the air and flying under him, Hiccup landing on his back and in the saddle. Hiccup pats Toothless' side.**

**HICCUP**

**"Thanks, bud."**

**Hiccup points to a sea stack and Toothless lands. Hiccup gets off and looks towards Berk. Toothless walks next to him, shifting back into a Hybrid. Toothless puts a hand Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup turns his head and looks at Toothless. Toothless looks guilty.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I'm sorry. I panicked. I was afraid that she was going to hurt you."**

"I wasn't gonna hurt him," Astrid shouts out.

"Oh, yeah, well, can you tell the future because Triforce just said everything from this point on is the future. So how would you be able to tell if you were gonna hurt him or not," Toothless asked.

Astrid is silent, staring at Toothless in shock.

**HICCUP**

**"It's okay, you were looking out for me."**

**Hiccup looks back at the way they came.**

**HICCUP**

**"Besides, if I go back, Astrid will never leave me alone and ask me how I survived being taken by Night Fury. My father won't stop looking for me, no matter how many people tell him it's a lost cause. The only person that I'm going to miss is Gobber. Everyone else will just help look for me because to them I'm a** _**Dragon Killing Champion** _ **."**

**Hiccup says the last three words with venom in his voice.**

**Toothless hugs Hiccup.**

**TOOTHLESS (WARM)**

**"Where ever you go, I'll always be with you."**

Many awws went up, disgusting the Vikings and some of the Night Furies and those with dark and evil hearts.

" _N'aww, this is nice~"_ Mask admitted.

"I'd disagree, but that'd make me a liar." Jamie said.

**Hiccup smiles and hugs Toothless back, closing his eyes. Toothless retakes his dragon form. Hiccup climbs onto his back and they take off once more.**

**The scene changes to DunBroch. We focus on the Castle. Birds sit on the roof of the tower of the castle. People walk to different places when suddenly-**

**MERIDA (O.S)**

**"WHAT?!"**

People jump at the shout, not expecting that.

"Oh, no," Flynn mumbles, "Merida only shouts like that when someone ticks her off, like really ticks her off."

" _Geez, and Tony said these earbuds were top of the line! I'm docking him two months' worth of vacation days."_

**The birds fly away as the people jump and look at the castle, before quickly moving out of the way of the path towards the gate.**

**In a room, Flynn jumps in shock, falling out of his sleeping chair. Flynn quickly got up and ran to the door. He looks around, then runs to where the source of the noise. Flynn slips into the room and hides behind a pillar, taking a peak out around the corner.**

"You brought him to the castle," Elinor shouts, angered.

"Oh, quiet up! You haven't found him and I wasn't gonna throw him out to fend of himself, forcing him to steal again," Merida shouts back.

" _I can't imagine speaking to my mother like that."_ Mask said, visibly frightened by Merida's temper.

**Merida is standing in the room in front of her mother and father, fuming. Her hands were clutched into fists, her face was red, and she was shaking with anger. Flynn's eyes widen.**

**FLYNN**

**"Oh boy, this isn't good."**

**MERIDA**

**"How can you do this to me! Didn't you care about my feelings or what I would think?!"**

**ELINOR**

" **Every princess must do this Merida. It is her job and her duty as a princess."**

**MERIDA**

" **So arranging a contest so three heirs can try to win my hand WITHOUT me knowing is your idea of peace?!"**

"MOTHER," Merida screams, standing up in her seat.

"When are you gonna understand that I'm not some person you can order around! I'm not marrying nobody that you choose for me," Merida screams. Merida sits back down in her seat with her arms crossed.

Toothless rubs his ears. "I really think I'm gonna end up deaf by the time we're done here."

" _Join the club, we have salmon."_ Mask said, ears slightly ringing from the proximity.

**Flynn gasps.**

**FLYNN**

**"Definitely an 'oh boy'."**

**King Fergus steps forward.**

**FERGUS**

**"Now Merida, you can't stay single forever."**

**Merida turns on him in an instant.**

**MERIDA (SHOCKED)**

**"You're agreeing with her?!"**

"Way to lose points with your daughter, King Dad!" Hiccup called, earning a few chuckles.

Fergus groans, holding his head in his hands. He never liked making his daughter angry and liked her the way she is.

**King Fergus flinches.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"What about my freedom?!"**

**Queen Elinor adopts a stern expression.**

**ELINOR**

**"You're going to give it up."**

**Flynn and Merida both gasp; him in shock, her in anger.**

**MERIDA (GROWLING)**

**"What?!"**

Merida tenses, but before she could go on another screaming match, Hiccup reached over and covered her mouth and gave her a look, pleading her to stay quiet.

**ELINOR**

**"You're going to give up your freedom, you're going to give up sword fighting, you're going to give up archery, you're going to start acting like a princess today. No more freedom, no more exploring. It's time to start acting like Princess, Merida."**

**Merida goes to shout but Queen Elinor holds up a hand.**

**ELINOR**

**"My decision is final. Say good-bye Merida."**

**Merida SCREAMS into her mother's face. King Fergus and Queen Elinor stand in shock.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _Good grief…"_

**MERIDA (FURIOUS)**

**"Fine! Have it your way! Now you deal with the consequences!"**

Elinor looked worried, despite shocked that her daughter screamed in her face.

**Merida turns and runs out the door. Queen Elinor still looks shocked. King Fergus looks at his wife.**

**FERGUS**

**"Why did you have to take it that far? I agreed to the marriage, not to take away what makes Merida happy."**

**Queen Elinor looked at her husband.**

**ELINOR**

**"To be a proper wife and queen Merida must give up what makes her happy. She will find new happiness, like how I did."**

**King Fergus shook his head.**

**FERGUS**

" **But she isn't you, just like how she isn't me. You can't control her like that."**

**Queen Elinor glares at her husband, who remains steadfast.**

**FERGUS**

**"It may be a little of my fault for agreeing to the marriage, but whatever happens now, is entirely your fault."**

"Thanks, dad!"

Fergus lets out a small smile.

" _And the lost points have been regained."_ Mask sighed.

 _"Oh, cut him some slack. Jolly guys like Fergus are always sweet on their daughters."_ Triforce smiled.

**King Fergus walks out the room, leaving a shocked Queen standing still in her spot. Queen Elinor removes herself from her shocked state and begins speed walking after her husband.**

**Flynn, taking the empty room to his advantage, runs out of the room. After hiding behind statues, behind corners, and silently walking behind some guards, Flynn finally reaches his destination. He knocks quickly and quietly.**

**MERIDA (SOFT)**

" **Come in, Flynn."**

**Flynn stepped inside the room, closing the door. Merida turned and looked at him and gave a small smirk.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Only you would be silent when you knock on my door. You're the only one who does knock quietly actually."**

**Flynn laughs as he walks over to Merida's dresser, standing on the opposite side of the door.**

**FLYNN**

**"Well, I have to be silent, or I would be caught a lot."**

**Merida laughs and turns towards her bed. Flynn's face loses its smirk as he peers over from where his place at the dresser and looked to see what Merida was doing. Merida was packing food in a medium size bag, three black capes were lying next to the bag.**

**FLYNN (CONT'D)**

**"Your father scolded your mother about what she did. He said that while it may be part of his fault that he agreed to the marriage, anything that happens now is your mother's fault."**

**MERIDA (MUMBLING)**

**"Thanks, dad."**

People blinked at the words Merida just said a couple seconds ago and to now.

**Merida grabs a cape and tosses it over her shoulder to Flynn who catches it. The cape is black with turquoise surrounding the edges of the cape and the ends.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Put it on. I got four more just in case."**

**Instead of turquoise, Merida's cape has red surrounding the edges and the ends. Flynn put it on.**

**FLYNN (CONFUSED)**

**"We're leaving?"**

**MERIDA (RESOLUTE)**

**"Oh yeah, we are. Let's go get Rapunzel. We both know that she's been trying to find a way to leave her tower after she discovered she was kidnapped."**

Gothel gasped and looks shocked. What?

Mask goes aside to Triforce. "Remind me, at what point in your story did you get these guys; like which chapter?"

 _"A couple days before this one,"_ Triforce said.

_**-Flashback-** _

_**Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Pascal all laugh. Rapunzel opens her mouth to speak-** _

_**GOTHEL** _

_**"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"** _

_**GASPS. Pascal falls off Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel scoops him up** _ _._

_**RAPUNZEL (URGENT)** _

_**"Quick! Hide!"** _

_**Rapunzel runs to the window to let Gothel in. Merida and Flynn runs to the hole in the floor. Merida exits first, Flynn follows and closes the opening. They start walking, but Flynn trips. He shoots his arms out to catch himself, and Merida covers his mouth with her hands. Muffled talking between Rapunzel and Gothel can be heard. Flynn's boot lace is stuck in a crack. They trade exasperated looks. Merida crawls over and pulls the lace out of the crack. They push a stone out of the way. They gasp silently as Gothel stops right in front of them, watching as Rapunzel walks up the stairs. She CHUCKLES cruelly.** _

_**GOTHEL** _

_**"It's very easy to fool Rapunzel with how naive I made her. Then again, kidnapping her from her real family so I can stay young for years because of the flower's powers is what I really want her for."** _

" _You know, there's something called a Villain Ball. Whenever someone holds it, they do a lot of things that typical villains do, including foolishly blurting out their plans."_ Mask groaned.

"But amusing when they suddenly ask, 'How did you know?!'. You can't help but give them the 'Are-you-serious' look," Triforce commented.

_**They cover their mouths, but their eyes are wide open. Rapunzel comes back down the stairs and hugs Gothel.** _

_**RAPUNZEL** _

_**"My new dress is hanging with the others. Thanks, mother!"** _

_**Gothel puts on a fake smile and returns the hug.** _

_**GOTHEL** _

_**"No problem my dear. But I must be off, I have to go grab the berries in the bushes before the birds eat them all."** _

_**After Gothel leaves, Merida and Flynn come out and tell Rapunzel. No words are heard, but Rapunzel looks very upset and angry but she hugs Merida and Flynn.** _

_**-End Flashback-** _

Gothel looks at Rapunzel, only to see her cross her arms and look away.

"Honestly, why would she even think of getting sympathy from the girl she whisked away from her parents?" Hiccup asked, disgusted with Gothel's greed.

**Merida walks towards the door and opens it.**

**MERIDA**

**"Come on. The faster we move, the better."**

**Flynn nods and follows Merida, shutting the door behind him. Merida and Flynn snuck past guards and through the kitchen. Flynn couldn't help but grab a pastry and eat it, causing Merida to shake her head.**

**MERIDA (BLANK)**

**"Sometimes, you are like my brothers."**

**Flynn smiles and winks.**

**FLYNN**

**"Well, you and Rapunzel are like sisters to me."**

Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn look at each other and smile.

" _Honestly, are you lot having a competition as to which bonding scene is more adorable?"_ Mask groaned, again.

**She rolls her eyes, but she's visibly touched. Once outside, Merida and Flynn run to stables and to Angus. Once aboard, Merida has Angus ride to the gates and into the forest.**

_**SCENE CHANGE, COVE, CONTINOUS…** _

**They arrive in front of the vines to the entrance that leads to Rapunzel's tower. Merida and Flynn walk through the vines and to the tower, Angus following. Rapunzel's at the window. She waves. They wave back.**

**FLYNN**

**"Is Gothel coming back soon?"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"No! She's gone for three days."**

**MERIDA**

**"Good. Pack up, Rapunzel! We're leaving!"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Really! You mean that I don't have to stay in this cove anymore?! That I can step outside the vines?!"**

**Merida and Flynn laugh and nod. Rapunzel squeals and runs away from the window. Shortly after, golden hair flies out the window. Rapunzel slides down her hair, with Pascal on her shoulder. Rapunzel touches down and Merida walks up to her.**

**MERIDA**

**"Let me braid your hair so it doesn't get in the way."**

**It takes time, but Rapunzel's hair is in a pretty braid. Merida hands Rapunzel a cape that had pink surrounding the edges of the cape and the ends. The three ride out on Angus, Rapunzel's squealing of happiness and excitement following. The three laugh as Angus runs in a direction in the forest.**

**The scene changes again, this time at Jamie's house.**

**Jamie's mother was sitting in a chair, listening as Jamie told him what happened the other day with Jack, his best friend.**

**JAMIE**

**"-And then Jack came out of nowhere, throwing snow all over me! It was so cold!"**

**Jamie shivers as he remembers this. Emily laughs.**

Jack smirks, looking at Jamie a teasing look.

**EMILY**

**"Well, son, that was a great story. You have an amazing imagination."**

**Jamie frowns.**

**JAMIE**

**"It's not my imagination. Jack Frost is real. You need to believe in him the see him."**

**Emily shakes her head but smiles thoughtfully.**

"Hmm…maybe she does." Merida grinned.

**Three knocks are heard at the door. Emily turned towards the door in confusion.**

**EMILY**

**"Strange, I'm not expecting anyone today."**

**Emily walks towards the door and opens it. She immediately SLAMS it shut, and seals herself against it.**

" _We should probably warn any of the younger members to avert their eyes. This next part isn't for the faint of heart."_ Mask cautioned.

**MARKUS (O.S.)**

**"Open the door right now!"**

Emily tenses, her eyes going wide. No, no, no, no, no! What was Markus doing at her house? No, forget that. How was she gonna protect Jamie from him?

**Emily** **runs to her son, grabs his hand and runs to the cabinets under the sink. Opening it, she pulls out a backpack and hands it to Jamie.**

**EMILY (FEARFUL)**

**"Your sister is safe at her friend's house, but you are not. You need to run Jamie. Run and don't turn back."**

**The banging at the door intensifies.** **Emily** **puts Jamie's shoes on his feet and the backpack on his back. Poor Jamie looks confused.**

**JAMIE**

**"Mom, what is going on?"**

**His mother grabs him by the shoulders and looks him in the eye.**

**EMILY**

**"Your father has come for you."**

**Jamie's eyes widen in horror.** **Emily** **opens the back door and pushes him outside.**

Jamie gasps, paling. He begins to shake in his seat, fear flooding his being. Pitch smiled at the fear he was getting from the mother and her son.

**EMILY (CONT'D) (EARNEST)**

**"Run Jamie, run!"**

**Jamie turns and sprints as fast as he can. Emily watches him until she hears the door break down. She seizes up before her features in contort in enmity. She turns to see a greasy looking heavyset man with a pistol in his left hand.**

Those who knew what a gun was gasped when they saw the weapon in his hands and feared for poor Emily's life.

" _Keep it together…"_ Mask admonished himself, while gripping his fists tightly.

**MARCUS (SNEERING)**

" **Hello, Emily."**

**EMILY (GROWLING)**

**"Markus."**

**Markus looks around.**

**MARKUS**

**"Where's my son?"**

**Emily lifted her head up.**

**EMILY**

**"You mean Jamie? He's not your son."**

**MARKUS (HUMMING)**

**"Jamie? Is that my son's name? Has a nice ring to it. So, where is he?"**

"He's not your son you twisted monster," Emily screamed.

**Emily remains silent, annoying Markus. He glances at the empty door and then the forest. He smirks.**

**MARKUS (OILY)**

**"You told him to run, didn't you?"**

**She gulps to clear her throat; he's got his answer and shakes his head in disappointment.**

**MARKUS** **(SNEERING)**

**"How far do you think that he's going to get?"**

**He walks past Emily, pushing her out of the way and into the wall as he walks out the back door. Emily quickly recovers. She leaps on his back and SCREAMS FURIOUSLY. She strikes him in the head and he begins to bleed. He does his best to throw her off, but she locks her legs under his armpits, continuing to bludgeon him in the skull with her fists.**

Viking women smiled at the fighting spirit Emily had to protect her son.

**Markus lifts his gun to her leg and fires. Emily screams and falls.**

" _Coward!"_ Mask roared.

**Markus turns to Emily and kicks her in the chest before running into the forest.**

**Jack lands in the yard, smiling. He sees Emily holding her leg and grows concerned.**

**JACK**

**"What happened to you?"**

"What, Jack Frost, couldn't hear the gunshot," April mocked.

 _"He was too far away to hear the gunshot. He can fly fast and that's how he ended up there seconds after, but during the seconds before that Jack could have been miles away when the gun went off,"_ Triforce said.

April went silent, an angry frown on her face.

**People run over to the yard, running to Emily; Jamie's friends are with them too.**

**KEVIN**

**"Emily! Are you alright? We heard screaming and a gunshot."**

**PIPPA (SCREAMING)**

" **Her leg!"**

**They all look at Emily's wounded legs. The mothers grab their kids, moving them away from the site. Pippa's mom, Cassy, grabs her phone and calls 911. Jack gasps and walks closer to Emily, kneeling next to her. Jack looked down at Emily's leg. He looks back up when Emily spoke.**

**EMILY**

**"He came! Jamie's real father came for him! Markus is not supposed to be out of prison! He must have escaped! I told Jamie to run into the forest to get away, but Markus is chasing after him! I tried to slow Markus down, but he shot me in the leg!"**

**The men try to keep Emily down. Jack pales at the thought of Jamie in danger. Jack stands up and turns towards the forest.**

**KEVIN**

**"No, don't move! You're losing blood!"**

**EMILY**

**"No! My son is in danger! I'm going to go find him!"**

**Just then, a car arrives and Steve runs out, Sophie following him. Steve goes to Emily's side.**

**STEVE**

**"Emily!"**

**EMILY**

**"Steve!** "

**Emily grips Steve's shirt as she weeps. Sophie's being lead away from the scene by another mother and to the other kids.**

**EMILY**

**"Markus came. Jamie's running. They're both in the forest!"**

**Steve stands up.**

**STEVE**

**"You guys stay here and try and tone down the bleeding, I'm going after Jamie."**

**KEVIN**

**"I'm going with you."**

**Steve nods. They both run into the forest. Jack looks at them before looking back at Emily. Emily grew paler.**

**JACK (SOFTLY WHISPERING)**

**"She won't make it by the time the ambulance gets here."**

**Jack kneels next to Emily again.**

**Jack stares down at the wound before looking at the men who were trying to take off their jackets to stop the bleeding.**

**Jack looks at the wound, reaches out, and touches it. Jack freezes the wound with thick ice, so the wound would numb, but at the same time, slow down the bleeding.**

**As Jack did this, he didn't see Emily's eyes slowly blink at the ice forming on her leg before looking at him, his form becoming visible to her.**

**EMILY (DISBELIEF)**

**"Jack Frost."**

**Jack, hearing his name, looks up at Emily, who looks at him. Jack gasps in surprise; an adult who believes.**

All spirits and the Guardians jaws dropped in shock, Jack included. An adult sees Jack, an adult.

"Why so shocked," Gobber asked.

"Well, you know how I said children see us spirits? Well, adults can to, but that is rare, considering the fact that they lose their belief. Some can keep it, but what they see is very limited," Jack explained.

**EMILY (PLEADING)**

**"Save my son."**

**Jack nods firmly, stands, and flies off into the forest.**

**The scene changes to show Jamie. Jamie pants as he continues running. He looks behind him quickly. Markus' bellows an echo around the forest**

**MARKUS**

**"You can run, Jamie! But I will find you, no matter where you are!"**

**Jamie whimpers. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs Jamie, making Jamie scream and kick and throw his arms around. Markus tries to pin Jamie, but Jamie hits a sore spot with his leg. Markus lets him go, holding his prized area.**

" _Man or beast, that always hurts."_ Mask chuckles, before giving Jamie a thumbs up.

Jamie blushes at the cheers his action caused as Jack rubbed his head, a bit of a protective flare in it.

**Jamie runs again, the scream of pain and anger and running footsteps making him run faster.**

**Jamie runs around the trees. Jamie stops and looks behind him, seeing that Markus didn't see him. Jamie runs into a small hole between two rocks. Jamie stops breathing when Markus walked into his view. Markus looks around and GROWLS before running off. Jamie sighs in relief and slowly crawls out. Jamie looked at where Markus ran off before slowly backing up.**

**A hand suddenly pins Jamie's hands to his sides and pulls him into a chest. Jamie's ready to scream before a hand covers his mouth.**

Everyone tenses, thinking Markus caught Jamie again.

**JACK (CALM)**

**"Relax Jamie, it's me. Jack."**

Sighing, everyone smiled at the fact Jack got there.

Jamie shoved Jack, prompting Jack to push Jamie back.

**Jamie sighs in relief as Jack lets him go. Jamie turns around and hugs Jack. Jack hugs Jamie back with one arm, looking around before jumping up into a tree. Jack looks down at Jamie as Jamie looked up at him.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Your mom's fine, I froze her wound a bit so she could live."**

**Jamie sighed in relief and hugs Jack again.**

**JAMIE (RELIEVED)**

**"Thank you, Jack. But I can't go home. Markus will find me there and hurt someone else. He wants me so bad."**

**JACK**

**"Then I'll take you with me. I'm won't let him get you, not when I'm around."**

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let that man hurt you, Jamie. I'll die first," Jack stated.

"Looks, like you got your own bodyguard Jamie, but you might want to add five more because we aren't gonna let him hurt you either," Flynn said.

**Jamie looks shocked but smiles in excitement.**

**JAMIE**

**"Thanks, Jack."**

**Jack smiles, lifts Jamie into his arms, and flies off in a random direction.**

**The scene changes to black.**

**Suddenly, flames burst in front of the screen. Two silhouetted boys walk through it. They stare into an orange sunset overtop a cliffside. They run and jump, disappearing from view. Seconds later, a boy rides a dragon towards the sunset. The dragon ROARS in triumph.**

**Vines cover the screen, but they slowly part way to reveal three silhouetted teenagers riding through a thick green forest on a horse. The horse NEIGHS loudly.**

**Ice covers the screen, then shatters to see two silhouetted boys walking through a blue snowstorm, but wearing bright smiles through it.**

" _Well, that was an interesting prologue."_ Mask grinned.

 _"I asked you to do it, and they seem to like it,_ " Triforce said, pointing at the awed crowd.


	7. Meeting Each Other In A Not Good Way

**The words, "Chapter 7 - Meeting Each Other In A Not Good Way", appeared on the screen.**

**Rapunzel looked around all she could, seeing everything with wonder in her eyes before she looked down, holding her stomach. She looked at Merida, Flynn behind her.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Hey guys, I'm getting a bit hungry."**

**Merida turns her head slightly, before pulling on Angus's Reins, making him stop. Flynn gets off, allowing Rapunzel to get off. Merida gets off after them, handing a bag to Rapunzel when she did. Rapunzel looks through the bag before grabbing an apple out of the bag. Rapunzel throws an apple to Merida and Flynn while she holds her apple with her mouth. Rapunzel then tosses an Apple to Angus before putting the bag back and finally taking a bite of her apple. Flynn looks at the two of them.**

**FLYNN**

**"You know, the last time I ate an apple after a horse ride was when I meet Merida."**

**Merida smirked, holding her apple next to her face.**

**MERIDA**

**"That was after I healed your arrow wound."**

Flynn looks at Merida and Rapunzel as they giggle.

"Oh sure, laugh at me all you want," Flynn mocked, a smile on his face.

" _I guess laughing at a piece of the past makes it not as bad to remember."_ Mask surmised, confused.

**Flynn stutters as both girls laugh, Pascal's laughing on his back on Rapunzel's shoulder. Flynn huffs before allowing a small smirk to show on his face as he bites into his apple. Merida smirks before biting her apple. Angus suddenly lets out a neigh, drawing Merida's attention to her horse. Merida narrows her eyes as she looked around, a small frown settling on her face.**

**A rustling catches her attention, making Merida grab her bow and notch an arrow, dropping her apple in the process. Flynn, hearing the rustling, grabs Rapunzel and pulls her next to him. Rapunzel grabs onto Flynn's arm, Pascal's on his feet on Rapunzel's shoulder, looking very alert. Angus even moves away from the rustling.**

Everyone tensed, wondering what would happen..

**Merida looks at the direction of the noise. Suddenly, silence. Merida glances around, nervous about the sudden silence. Flynn and Rapunzel look around, glancing.**

**Suddenly, a boy runs out of the bushes and into Merida, making her let out a yelp, falling on her rear. She releases her bow and arrow so she can wrap her arms around the boy, who tried to fight to get out of her hands.**

**MERIDA**

**"Hey, it's alright! It's alright."**

**Merida holds the boy's arms down. The boy looks at her. It's Jamie.**

Jamie sat up straight, looking at Jack who was looking at him.

"Wait, if I'm with you, then how am I there," Jamie asked before he looked back at the screen, "And what was I running from?"

**FLYNN**

**"We're not gonna hurt you kid."**

**Flynn takes a step closer. Rapunzel follows him, observing. Jamie looks at them before looking back at Merida.**

**MERIDA**

**"My name is Merida."**

**Merida gestures to herself before gesturing to her friends and the two animals with them.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"These are my friends, Flynn and Rapunzel. Pascal is Rapunzel's chameleon. Angus is my horse."**

"Nice to meet you," Jamie greeted, waving at Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn.

**Jamie looks around at all of them before Rapunzel asks a question.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"What's your name kid?"**

**Jamie looks at her, unsure before saying his name.**

**JAMIE**

**"Jamie. Jamie Bennett."**

**Jamie then gasps and got up, pulling Merida with him.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"Run! Their coming! Run!"**

"Your running from something. Something that isn't good," Hiccup observed.

**Jamie just pushes Merida to Angus.**

**FLYNN**

**"Whoa kid, whoa! Who's coming, are you alone, and how old are you?"**

**Flynn holds a hand out and kneels down a bit to Jamie's level.**

**JAMIE**

**"The bad men are coming! No, I'm not alone, my friend Jack just went to get some water since we ran out! And I'm ten years old!"**

"The bad men? What is going on," Emily asked, looking up at Triforce and Mask with alarm.

Triforce shrugged, _"Hey, don't look at me. I can't control fate or destiny. If I could, I would not be here. What happens here, happens."_

"At least we know where Jack is," Toothless said.

**Jamie pushes Flynn and Rapunzel to Angus.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"What's a kid like you doing in a forest like this and how do we find your friend?"**

**JAMIE (GROANING)**

**"There is no time for questions! We must-"**

**Before Jamie could finish, several men jump out of the trees. Rapunzel screams as one man grabs her. Flynn goes to save Rapunzel, but a man grabs him from behind. A man grabs Pascal and puts him in a cage. One of them mounts Angus and forces to stay still. Merida pulls Jamie behind her to protect him, Her bow's out in front of her with an arrow notched, all ready to fire if any of the three men that surrounded two of them stepped forward. A man laughs.**

People gasped in horror.

Jamie was grabbed by Jack and held in a protective embrace. Flynn held Rapunzel close to him.

**MAN**

**"Come on, you can't really protect yourself with one arrow? You fire at one of us and the other two will attack."**

_"Not good,"_ Mask commented.

**Merida bites her lip. She knows that they were right. A man comes from behind and grabs Jamie, making him scream. Merida turns around and sees the man holding Jamie, she goes to fire her arrow, but she's caught from behind. Her bow and arrow falls to the ground.**

**Merida screams and kicks, making another man tie her legs together, but not without getting kicked in the face a couple times.**

Merida smirked.

"You may have gotten me, but not without getting hit," Merida said.

**THEO**

**"We hit the Jackpot today boys! I wonder how much these kids will sell as slaves."**

It's a wonder how long things can take before things turn to chaos. It can be days or a couple hours. Or it this case, it was only three seconds for the last word resister in everyone's minds.

"SLAVES?!" people roared.

Triforce and Mask jumped, covering their ears.

People looked Theo in anger. Thinking quickly to prevent bloodshed, which she hated, Triforce clicked her tongue, a force field appeared around Theo and his men.

 _"I know your all angry, but no fighting allowed, of any kind. Unless I allow it. Theo and his men will get what they deserve. Trust me, they will,"_ Triforce told.

Everyone turned away from Theo but tossed him and his men glares.

" _Make that three months of vacation days. Anymore, and Tony's stuck at work for the rest of the year!"_ Mask grumbled, replacing his earbuds once more.

**Theo holds Jamie against his waist.**

**JAMIE (SCREAMING)**

**"Jack! Jack!"**

**Theo covers Jamie's mouth.**

**THEO**

**"Let's go boy's."**

**Theo walks away. The men follow their leader. They couldn't see Jack watching them. Jack growls as he watches Jamie and the others get taken away.**

"You're just sitting there watching," Fire yelled at Jack.

Jack flinched at first, before glaring at Fire.

"And what can I do exactly? Those men don't see me; I'll just go right through them. As far as I know, Jamie is the only one who can see me," Jack stated.

Fire opened her mouth to resort but realized that Jack was right and stayed silent.

**He stands from his crouched position and was about to go after them when noise draws his attention to below him. Looking below him, Jack gasps at what he sees. Hiccup kneels behind some bushes and was next to Toothless. Toothless holds Hiccup to his chest. Hiccup growls.**

"And we're there," Toothless said, "And it looks like I'm restraining you from doing something stupid."

"Hey," Hiccup exclaimed but knowing himself, knew that Toothless was right.

**HICCUP (GROWLED)**

**"Toothless let go! We heard their screaming and saw them get taken! We got to save them."**

**Jack jumps down a couple branches to hear more.**

_"Magic words,"_ Mask said.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I know, Hiccup! And we will! But if we just attack that will make things harder. They are held hostage and it won't be long until that it used against us and then we join them."**

**Hiccup stops and looks at Toothless before nodding at his words.**

**HICCUP**

**"Okay, we'll follow them, but there will be only much I will stand."**

"Everyone has a limit. Hiccup has one and I crossed it once and I don't wish to it again. It felt like the earth was shaking with Hiccup's anger," Gobber said, shuttering.

"What did you do," Snotlout asked.

"I let it slip about why I took him in as my apprentice wasn't because of my own will, but because Stoick ordered me to. Hiccup didn't talk to me for a week, but his glares were enough," Gobber said.

**Hiccup and Toothless glance over the bush before silently following after the group of men. Jack hums before following the two, seeing that they were on his side.**

**The scene changes to a Slave Traders camp.**

**Merida screams as she fights against the chains around her wrists. Flynn, Jamie, and Rapunzel were chained up the same way. Rapunzel has her arms wrapped around** **Jamie and Flynn has his arms around Rapunzel. The position they're in looks uncomfortable, but they don't seem to care.**

**Merida was forced to watch Angus get sold. Merida tries to get out of the chains, to no avail.**

"You're selling my horse! If there wasn't a force field around you, then I would have shot my arrows at you," Merida growled.

**Outside the Slave Traders' camp, Toothless and Hiccup watched as Angus was forced away.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"He doesn't want to be separated from her."**

**Toothless notes the fact that Angus was fighting against the ropes.** **Hiccup leans closer to Toothless.**

**HICCUP (WHISPERING)**

**"How long do you think until that horse frees himself? Because from the looks of it, that horse will not stop until he's free."**

**Toothless smiles.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I give it about 10 minutes. That horse looks smart and strong."**

**Toothless glances at the four who are chained up.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"We need to get them out of there."**

**Hiccup looked around before his eyes light up.**

**HICCUP**

**"I got an idea. Let's just hope it works."**

**Toothless narrows his eyes as he looks at Hiccup.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Hope?"**

"What does that mean," King Fredrick asked.

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna worried about their daughter. Seeing their daughter get captured by Slave Traders put fear in their hearts. But hearing Hiccup and Toothless plan on saving their daughter eased their hearts. Jack being there helped.

"Some of my plans don't always work," Hiccup said.

"But some do. Others, however, do well halfway, before they go bad for the rest of the way," Toothless added.

**Hiccup forces a smile before looking back at the four. Above them, Jack watches them with narrowed eyes. Jack watches as Hiccup whispered to Toothless before both of them go their separate ways, Toothless flies into the trees and Hiccup slowly sneaks into the camp. Jack glances at Toothless before following Hiccup. Hiccup hides behind some crates and looks at the men, who were laughing and watching Merida struggle and growl at them. Hiccup gasps in shock when he sees Merida's face before turning back to the task at hand.**

**Hiccup looks around and spots some rope, horses, tents, and wagons. Hiccup rubs his chin with a thoughtful look on his face and smirks. Hiccup then glances at the leader, who has the key on his belt. Hiccup smiles and grabs the rope.**

**Hiccup looks around and while no one's looking, makes a dash to the horses. No one seemed to notice. No one, but a certain thief.**

**Flynn doesn't show that he saw Hiccup, but he follows Hiccup with his eyes. When Hiccup was by the horses, Flynn glances around to see if anyone's attention was going near Hiccup. After seeing that there wasn't, Flynn then looked around the tree line.**

**Flynn let out a breath that sounded like a gasp for air when it was only a puff. Because Flynn saw Toothless on a branch in the trees, jumping out to help Hiccup by the horses. Hiccup handed Toothless some rope and pointed to the wagons.**

"First time seeing a Night Fury," Vanja teased, looking at Flynn.

Flynn blushed, looking at her.

"Well, at least I didn't yell out," Flynn said.

**Flynn looks back when he was spoken to.**

**MAN (MOCKING)**

**"You don't talk much do you."**

**Flynn holds his head up.**

**FLYNN**

**"I don't talk to people like you."**

Everyone chuckled.

**Merida walks her way back to her friends, sitting in front of Rapunzel and Jamie. Theo laughs.**

**THEO**

**"Looked at this! These two acting like shields. Quite funny if you ask me, because just how are they going to stay together?"**

**THEO'S MEN**

**"Not far Theo."**

"We now got a name to go with the face," Jack said.

**Flynn leans close to Merida.**

**FLYNN (WHISPERING)**

**"If they find out that you're a princess..."**

**Flynn stops, letting Merida finish.**

**MERIDA (WHISPERING) (DISGUSTED) (FEARFUL)**

**"They're going to hold me for ransom or sell me at a higher price."**

"One of the worst cons at being a princess," Merida said.

**Jamie whimpers, making Rapunzel stroke his hair.**

**JAMIE (WHISPERING)**

**"Oh Jack, where are you?"**

"I'm there Jamie," Jack said, rubbing Jamie's head.

**The whisper was loud enough for the three around him to hear. Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn glance at Jamie.**

**Jack's there, but he's watching Hiccup work on the tents, Toothless coming up next to him. Toothless nods his head to Hiccup. Jack watches as Hiccup makes his way to the horses, then suddenly, he runs down the line of horses, hitting them in the rump and making them run, taking the tents and wagons with them.**

**The men shout in shock and run after the horses. Taking his chance, Toothless runs forward, behind Theo and uses a nail to cut the rope holding the key. Turning around, Toothless runs to the four who were chained up.**

" _So, we're going to ignore Toothless' time skip?"_ Mask asked in amusement.

 _"There's no time skip, Toothless is just fast. Or did you forget that he is, well, a Night Fury,"_ Triforce said.

" _I know he's a Night Fury, I know he's fast. I think we both know what I'm talking about."_ Mask replied, still amused.

Triforce just smiled and shrugged.

**Hiccup comes up running from behind some barrels. Toothless hands the key to Hiccup. Hiccup kneels down in front of Merida, grabs her wrist and puts the key in the hole. Merida gasped when she saw his face.**

**HICCUP**

**"Toothless, can you try and break the chains around their wrist so we can save time?"**

**Toothless smirks.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Who do you think you're talking to, Hiccup?"**

"Well…" Hiccup began, before Toothless gave him a blank stare, "Rhetorical question, got it."

**Toothless walks over to Flynn and kneels next to him. Flynn holds his wrist out to Toothless. Toothless grabs Flynn's wrist with both hands and breaks the chain, doing the same to Flynn's other wrist. Hiccup moves on to Jamie as Merida stands behind him while Toothless moves to Rapunzel. Rapunzel then goes to Pascal's cage and opens it, allowing Pascal to get out.**

**Jack, all the while, watches as Hiccup and Toothless help the others get up.**

**Theo, realizing something was wrong, turns around to see Hiccup and Toothless try and lead the four away. Theo growls and grabs a crossbow and points it at the group.**

The crowd gasped, looking on in horror.

**Hiccup turns his head at that time and sees the crossbow, or more importantly, who would get hit by the arrow. Theo fired and Hiccup gasps, pushing Merida out of the way of the arrow's path and get's hit with the arrow instead.**

"HICCUP," Stoick shouts, but his voice is drowned out by the shouts of the six sitting with Hiccup.

Triforce had to grab Valka again to prevent her from attacking Theo.

 _"He'll get what's coming to him,"_ Triforce hissed at Valka.

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"Ahhhhh!"**

**Hiccup fell to his back and clutched his shoulder where the arrow was sticking out of.** **The teen's gasp, Toothless instantly falls to his knees, holding Hiccup. Toothless grabs the arrow and without a second thought, yanked it out clean, making Hiccup let a shout.**

" _Gee, without anesthesia, too,"_ Mask commented.

"You saved my daughter, thank you," Queen Elinor said.

Hiccup blushed and shrugged.

**Merida was looking at Hiccup with her eyes wide.**

**MERIDA**

**"Hiccup."**

**Everyone stares at Merida, including Toothless.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Why did you do that?"**

**HICCUP**

**"I wasn't gonna stand by and watch someone get hurt."**

**Hiccup then nods his head to her.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Princess Merida of DunBroch."**

"Wait, hold on," Flynn shouted out.

He looked at Merida and Hiccup.

"You two know each other," Flynn said, pointing at the both of them.

"Why didn't you saying anything," Rapunzel asked.

Merida and Hiccup shrugged.

"We're heirs. Our fathers had a meeting and brought us along," Hiccup said.

"And we didn't see the need to tell everyone that we meet before. And before you asked, Hiccup and I met before I met you two," Merida explained.

**Eyes wide, Flynn looks between both of them.**

**FLYNN**

**"You two know each other?"**

**HICCUP**

**"Explain later, run now."**

**Hiccup gets up and leads them to the camp exit. But arrows being shot on the ground in front of them made them stop.**

**HICCUP (GROWLING) (CONT'D)**

**"No."**

**Hiccup turns his head to look at Theo approaching. Theo points at the teens and his men rush them. Flynn, Merida, Toothless, and Hiccup fight while Rapunzel held Jamie close to her.**

**Flynn throws kicks and punches. Merida relies on her lessons with her Dad to fight. Hiccup was dodging and kicking and throwing punches with his good arm. Toothless was jumping at the men, whipping his tail, and using his claws.**

" _I only saw Hiccup throw hands twice, in other incarnations. There's that one time he decked Snotlout, but you all don't need to know about that. At any rate, even with one arm, he's doing pretty good."_

"It's obvious who your favorite one of us is," Flynn remarked dryly. Mask blushed in embarrassment.

**The teens fight well, but Hiccup can't evade one blow to his gut, ending their momentum.**

" _Shoot."_ Mask groaned.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Aah!"**

**Hiccup falls to the ground, drawing the others' attention.**

**Toothless growls and makes his way to Hiccup, but men jump and pin him to the ground. Two men grab Flynn and pin his arms to his back. A man grabs Merida from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Men surrounded Rapunzel and Jamie, seeing that they wouldn't do anything. A man simply stands next to Hiccup, glaring down at him.**

**Theo chuckles. He looks at Flynn, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie.**

**THEO**

**"Four tried to escape."**

**He then looks at Hiccup and Toothless.**

**THEO (CONT'D)**

**"You two tried to help them escape."**

**Theo looks at his men.**

**THEO (CONT'D)**

**"Both things deserve punishment! Now, who gets beaten first?"**

**Hiccup gasps and looks around.**

**He looks at Toothless, then Flynn, then Merida, then Rapunzel and Jamie.**

**Suddenly, a blue glow makes Hiccup look up past Theo. Hiccup gasped.**

**Jack floats in the air, his staff has ice growing on it and he's grinding his teeth, anger on his face. The top of his staff glows a bit brighter every passing second. He pointed his staff at Theo, but a cry interrupts him.**

Spirits flinched away when they saw Jack angry. They won't admit it, but Jack looked scary when he was angry. Whenever they crossed paths with Jack, they never got him angry the way they wanted him to be. Now, they are glad they didn't.

**HICCUP (CRIED)**

**"Don't!"**

**Everyone looks at him. Jack too, the anger on his face turns to shock, causing him to falter in the air. Because Hiccup's eyes meet his. Hiccup could see him!**

Jack gasped, looking at Hiccup in shock.

"You see me. You probably don't know my name, but yet, you see me," Jack said.

**Hiccup, seeing that everyone was looking at him, looks right at Theo.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Don't beat them. None of them. They're not worth it. You want to beat someone who would last. So beat me instead."**

People gasped, cried of 'no' were going around.

" _I'm not gonna stick around for this. Bring me back when it's over."_ Mask growled before vanishing.

"Someone who would last," Jamie asked, looking at Hiccup in worry.

"My village beat me up a lot. My body is used to that sort of thing," Hiccup said, emotionless.

**The teens gasp, Toothless lets an out solid 'No!', and Jack faltered in mid-air once more. Theo laughs cruelly.**

**THEO**

**"Well, if you want to take all six beatings, then fine by me! Have at it boy's!"**

**Theo's men then started to beat Hiccup, Hiccup lets out cries of pain.**

Children with parents were fortunate enough to have their mother and fathers cover their eyes and ears. Children who weren't so fortunate closed their eyes and covered their ears as best they could to block out the sounds. Unfortunately, the horrid sounds of fists/kicks meeting flesh and the screams of a tortured youth slithered through their fingers and invaded their ears, causing tears to build up and spill over.

 **Toothless growls, letting out hisses, trying to get out of the men's grip. Merida and Flynn were shouting and kicking. Rapunzel gasps in horror while Jamie whimpers.** **Theo just laughs at all of it.**

 _"Mask, come back, now! You're gonna miss the perfect revenge,"_ Triforce shouts. Mask simply popped back into the room, not feeling the dynamic for an appropriate entrance.

**Jack watches everything, looking at Hiccup with a face of shock. Shock slows molts into anger. Jack breathes more heavily, watching as Hiccup got beat up. Jack put his hands to the side of his head, closing his eyes and hunching in on himself. His staff glows brighter.**

**Jack tries to contain himself, but then there was a sickening sound of a bone breaking and a blood-curdling scream from Hiccup. The teens start begging Theo and his men to stop. Toothless SCREECHES in fury. Theo's laughter, if anything, increases in cruelty.**

Everyone gasped and Hiccup flinches, recognizing the sound on a bone being broken.

**Jack opens his eyes, a cold fury settling in them. Growling, Jack snaps his head towards Theo and raises his staff at him. The staff glows brightly, illuminating Jack's angered face.**

**The glow draws the attention of the six teens to him, Jamie happily yelling 'Jack' with a smile on his face.**

**With a yell, Jack fired a blast of ice, right at Theo.**

**The ice covers Theo's feet, legs, and lower torso in a thick blanket. Theo looks down, a look of shock on his face, his men freezing where they stand and looking at their leader in shock.**

**THEO (CONT'D)**

**"Wha...what's goings on here."**

_"HA! PAYBACK, BABY, PAYBACK,"_ Triforce and Mask shout together, laughing.

"I've seen much of these. No such thing as 'perfect' revenge, but I'll take what I can get." Stoick said.

"Would you rather them dead, bloody, dismembered, or quartered?" Jack asked.

" _Personally, I prefer some combination of the four, and even then, I don't think it's enough."_

"Gee, what fantasies of torture run through your head?" Toothless asked. Mask's eyes looked as if his cheekbones had risen, indicating a smile.

" _Believe me when I say you don't want to know."_ Mask said sweetly.

"…Your attempt at being frightening is painful." Toothless responded blandly, causing the floating author to slump forward.

" _I had a feeling it would be."_

**Theo tries to get the ice off him. He starts to shiver. Jack then fires at Hiccup's attackers, before firing at the men holding the others. The men start to run around as Jack started to fire on them while Toothless ran to Hiccup and picked him up, holding him to his chest.**

**TOOTHLESS (WORRIED)**

**"Hiccup! Can you hear me! Answer me."**

**Hiccup has bruises on his face, blood coming out his nose, and a couple scratches on his face. Hiccup just looks up at Toothless. He gives him a pained smile before falling unconscious.**

"Not good, falling unconscious," Queen Arianna commented.

**Flynn, Rapunzel, Jamie, and Merida run up to Toothless. Rapunzel gasps and raises a hand to her mouth, Pascal on her shoulder.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Oh no, is he alright."**

**Rapunzel looks at Hiccup in worry. Toothless looks at them.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"He's unconscious."**

**JACK**

**"That's not all, is there."**

**Jack comes over. The teens and Jamie turn to Jack as he lands.**

**JACK**

**"Sorry, that I took so long, but when I heard Jamie screaming my name, I went and saw the four of you captured. When I was just about to follow when you two in the bush under the tree I was in decided to rescue them. I decided to follow, but then you guy's got re-captured trying to escape. I wanted to do something, but I was scared to. So when I saw Hiccup get beat up, cold fury went through me and couldn't just watch any longer. I'm just glad I didn't lose control. The last time I did I ended up creating a blizzard."**

"Really, when," North asked.

"Ask Bunny. It was Easter Sunday," Jack said.

**Jack shudders on the last two sentences. Jack then looks at Hiccup, who holds his chest. Jack points to Hiccup.**

**JACK**

**"He has a broken rib. I know because I had a broken rib as well from getting beat up once by April, Fire, and Snow."**

Glares were thrown at the three spirits from all humans and the Guardians. The other spirits just left them alone.

**Flynn looks at Hiccup.**

**FLYNN**

**"We need to get him out off here. Someplace that is safe for him to heal."**

**Toothless looks at him.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"And how do we all get there? I can carry three people if one holds Hiccup in my Night Fury form."**

**JACK**

**"I can carry Jamie. We did it before."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"That leaves only one left. How are we gonna get him or her out of here and to someplace safe? We can't leave them here or have them run after us on foot. It just won't be fair or just or even the right thing."**

**A horse neigh draws their attention to the opposite gate from where they were trying to escape from. Angus runs up to them.**

**MERIDA**

**"Angus!"**

**Merida runs to her horse and hugs him. Turning to the others, Merida smiles.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"I'll ride on Angus. He is faster than he looks."**

**Flynn smirks.**

**FLYNN**

**"You better believe her, Angus is one horse that can give you whiplash if you're not careful."**

"Speaking from experience," Jack asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Catching on what Jack was doing, Flynn nodded.

"Yep! Nearly knocked me off too. By the time I would have hit the ground, Angus would almost be half a mile away," Flynn exclaimed.

People chuckled at this.

**Jack holds his free arm to Jamie and picked him up, Merida gets on Angus and Toothless hands Hiccup to Flynn. Flynn takes Hiccup into his arms carefully but looks at Toothless with a questioning look. Toothless smirks because everyone's eyes are on him, including Theo.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I can't transform while holding Hiccup. I don't want to hurt him more."**

**Toothless then looks at Theo.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"This is what you would have faced if our new friend didn't come and saved us."**

**All at once, Toothless starts to change. His wings and tail grow larger, his body grows larger, and his face changes. When the transformation was done, Toothless is in his Night Fury form.**

"Behold! Toothless the Night Fury," Hiccup shouts out.

People laughed as Toothless did a mighty pose.

 **Everyone stares at him, the teens and Jamie in awe, Theo in shock and fear. Toothless looks at Theo and roared, shooting a small plasma blast at him. Theo yelped as the blast hit the ice and knocking Theo a couple yards away.** **Toothless then turns to Rapunzel and Flynn and walks right next to them, lowering his body so they can get on. Rapunzel gets on first, then Flynn, carrying Hiccup in front of him. Merida looks at them all.**

**MERIDA**

**"Come on! Follow me!"**

**Merida turns Angus and rides off. Toothless and Jack follow her.**


	8. A Kid Like You

**Angus, Toothless, and Jack are flying or running for miles. Darkness was settling over the sky has the sun sinks slowly into the horizon. Jack looks up at the sky, he shakes his head and looks down at Jamie. Jack then looks over at Merida. Seeing that she has room, Jack flies over to her.**

**JACK**

**"Hey!"**

**Merida looks over at him.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Can you let Jamie ride with you for a couple minutes!? I'm going to fly ahead to find someplace for us to stop!"**

"Why would you need to do that," a Viking questioned.

"He just said it! Plus, the sky was getting darker so they ness a place to stop," Midnight said.

"Oh, right. Thanks," the Viking said before shaking his head, "Wait, did I just say thanks to a Hybrid?"

" _Give it time, you'll get used to it,"_ Mask calls.

Midnight sighs, shaking her head. Vanja and Wisp raise their eyebrows at the Viking.

**Merida nods and sat up more, holding her hand out for Jamie to grab. Jamie grabs her hand and with Merida pulling him and Jack making sure he doesn't fall, Jamie ends up sitting in front of Merida.**

**With a burst of speed, Jack flies ahead. Jack turns his head left and right, trying to find a spot. Something catches Jack's eyes as he suddenly turns right, landing in a small, but decent clearing. Nodding his head, Jack raises his staff into the air and fires a blast of ice.**

**Jamie looks up and points to a shining blue light in the sky.**

**JAMIE**

**"That's Jack!"**

**Merida, seeing it, turns around to Toothless.**

**MERIDA**

**"Come on!"**

**Merida turns off the path they're on and rides Angus into the woods, Toothless follows. Toothless then glances behind him, giving Rapunzel a look. Seeing the look, Rapunzel turns to Flynn.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"How's Hiccup doing?"**

**Flynn looks down at Hiccup. He's breathing, but his face turns paler. Flynn pulls Hiccup closer to give him more warmth. Flynn looks up.**

Those with medical knowledge winced. Turning pale after a broken bone was not a good sign. Not at all. It could mean a lot of things. Deadly things. Triforce and Mask wince as well because while they had basically no medical knowledge, they knew that turning pale after such injury wasn't good.

**FLYNN**

**"He's still breathing, but he's turning pale."**

**Toothless, hearing that, runs a little faster.**

**Angus slows down when they reach the spot Jack was at. Merida gets down before helping Jamie get down, who runs towards Jack who picks him up. Toothless stops next to Angus and allows Rapunzel and Flynn to get off. Flynn holds Hiccup close, seeing his form shiver.**

**Toothless transforms back into his Hybrid form. Toothless takes Hiccup from Flynn and wraps his wings around him, keeping Hiccup warm.**

**Toothless shakes his head.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"His broken rib is hurting him more than before. If we don't help Hiccup soon then-"**

People gasps. Hands flew up to mouths as shock went through their eyes. Stoick and Valka were shaking, eyes wide. Gobber was trying not to cry. Jack held onto Jamie when the boy made a whimper. Merida looks heartbroken and Flynn just looks out of it. Toothless was holding Hiccup close to him while Hiccup turns pale himself. Rapunzel just clutched her fists in frustration, knowing that she could help, but that would mean revealing what she could do.

**Toothless didn't finish besides gulping and a look of fear is on his face. The others didn't have to hear the rest to know what Toothless meant. Merida holds her hand to her mouth, Flynn and Jack shake their heads alone, and Jamie and Rapunzel have tears starting to form in their eyes. Pascal just looks saddened.**

**None of them knew what to do. Well, almost all of them.**

**Rapunzel looks down. In her eyes, you can see her making up a plan. But no one, including her, saw her tears give of soft yellow glow.**

Rapunzel confused at this. Since when does her tears glow yellow?

**Wiping her tears away, Rapunzel looks up.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'll do it."**

Flynn and Merida gasped, turning to look at Rapunzel. Rapunzel just smiled, nodding at herself.

Everyone else, save the authors, looked confused. Do what exactly?

**Everyone turns to her.**

**MERIDA**

**"What?"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'll heal him."**

_"Umm, how?"_ Mask asks.

Triforce smiles and leans back, _"Watch the magic happen."_

**Pascal looks at her with an open mouth and Flynn and Merida gasp. Flynn steps towards her.**

**FLYNN**

**"You're sure about that? You know what it means, don't you?"**

**Rapunzel nods.**

**RAPUNZEL (SERIOUS)**

**"I know what it means. But I won't let Hiccup suffer in pain or die when he tried to save us."**

Gothel growls. Rapunzel should not do what Gothel thinks she's gonna do!

**Merida and Flynn smile as Pascal gave a grin while Toothless, Jack, and Jamie look confused.**

**Rapunzel sat on the ground, holding her arms out for Hiccup.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"Give him to me and I'll do the rest."**

**FLYNN**

**"Trust her. Merida and I know what she means and what she is going to do. She can heal Hiccup."**

**Toothless looks at the smiling and reassuring faces of Merida and Flynn. He looks at Hiccup and sighs.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Fine, but if anything goes wrong, then I'm going Night Fury mode on you."**

People chuckled at the threat because while said lightly, Toothless had shown fierce protectiveness over Hiccup. Midnight shook her head, glancing over at Nightcore to see him doing the same thing. Toothless's protectiveness made him a deadly foe, but also a great friend.

Hiccup seems to know that, nudging Toothless on his shoulder.

**Merida and Flynn shiver as Jack and Jamie give a little chuckle, Jack moves to stand next to Merida with Jamie in his arms.**

**Toothless carefully hands Hiccup to Rapunzel. Once Hiccup was in her arms, Rapunzel took her braids hair and places the end of her braid to Hiccup's chest. Rapunzel then starts to sing.**

_**Flower, gleam and glow.** _  
_**Let your power shine.** _  
_**Make the clock reverse.** _  
_**Bring back what once was mine.** _

**Toothless, Jack, and Jamie gasp in shock while Rapunzel's hair starts glowing yellow. Angus just looks at the glow. Merida, Flynn, and Pascal just look at it with awe. Hiccup's face starts to lose its pale color and returns to normal as some of the bruises and scratches disappear.**

People gasps, watching with wide eyes as Rapunzel's hairs glows. Rapunzel's parents looked at the screen, then their daughter, before looking at each other, whispering, "The Golden Flower."

Spirits were shocks, watching as Rapunzel, a mortal, heals with magic. It was nearly unheard of!

_**Heal what has been hurt.** _  
_**Change the fates' design.** _  
_**Save what has been lost.** _  
_**Bring back what once was mine.** _

**Hiccup gasps as he opens his eyes, only to widen them at the site of Rapunzel's glowing hair and her singing.**

_**What once was mine.** _

**Rapunzel's hair stops glowing and she stops singing, looking down at Hiccup. Hiccup sat up, staring at her in shock before looking down at himself. Every bruise and scratches and scraps were gone. Hiccup places a hand on his chest. His broken rib was gone as well.**

People cheers, happy that Hiccup was going to be alright.

Rapunzel found herself attack with hugs, but she laughs anyway.

Triforce looks over at Mask with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Mask shrugs, _"Magic hair that glows and heals, didn't expect that. Still, doesn't something like that shave years off her lifespan?"_

**Turning to Rapunzel, Hiccup smiles.**

**HICCUP**

**"You healed me. A power like this is one to keep secret, yet you revealed it to heal me. Thank you."**

**Hiccup hugs Rapunzel. Rapunzel gasps before hugging Hiccup back.**

" _Now, isn't that lovely."_ Mask smiled.

**When Rapunzel and Hiccup break out of their hug and stand up, Toothless comes out of his shock.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Hiccup!"**

**Hiccup only had time to turn around before Toothless wraps his arms and wings around him. Hiccup gasps.**

**HICCUP (GASPING)**

**"Jeez, Toothless, I know that you were worried but I kinda need to BREATHE!"**

" _Has anyone had that happen to them and held their breath in preparation?"_ Mask asked aloud.

Many of the people laughed. Hiccup glares at Toothless, who just smiles cheekily.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Oops, sorry."**

**Toothless lets Hiccup go as chuckles came from the others. Toothless then hit Hiccup on the head.**

**HICCUP**

**"Ow!"**

**Hiccup cries out as he held his head and glares at Toothless.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"And that's for scaring the dragon out of me!"**

**HICCUP**

**"Jeez, Toothless, you're so happy that I'm no longer injured, but then you injure me? What gives?"**

Hiccup pushes Toothless off his seat, but at the last second, Toothless pulls Hiccup with him so they both end up on the floor.

"Classic brother bonding," Merida said, remembering her brothers, who at the moment were crawling all over their dad who just laughs and let them.

" _I never understood that trope, to be honest."_ Mask poked. _"Either you're happy they're safe or you're angry they put themselves in that position. I don't really get this in-between."_

**Toothless just shakes his head and hugs Hiccup again.**

**Jack puts Jamie down and walks up to Hiccup. Hiccup gets out of his hug with Toothless and looks at him.**

**Jack smiles.**

**JACK**

**"Glad you're alright."**

**Hiccup smiles and holds his hand out.**

**HICCUP**

**"Thank you for saving us."**

**Jack shook hands with Hiccup, nodding his head. Flynn looks at Merida, then at Hiccup.**

**FLYNN**

**"I think now would be a good time for you two to explain how you know each other."**

**Flynn points towards Merida and Hiccup. Merida and Hiccup look at each other.**

**HICCUP**

**"A month before I met Toothless, my Dad had to meet with the King from another land. While both groups had people, the leaders brought their children. My father, Stoick the Vast, brought me."**

**MERIDA**

**"And my father, King Fergus, brought me. While our father's talks, Hiccup and I spent some time together. We got along quite well."**

**Flynn looks up.**

**FLYNN**

**"I think it's best that we camp here for the night. All of us."**

**Everyone looks up, and upon seeing that's it's dark, everyone agrees.**

"Wait, how is it dark," someone asks.

"They've been running for hours, didn't you see that," Wisp points out.

**HICCUP**

**"You guys make a fire with the wood and rock around here. I'm gonna go get more."**

**Hiccup heads towards the forest. Merida ran after Hiccup, following right behind and grabs his shoulder.**

**MERIDA**

**"I'm going with you. I know how to fight so I will be able to protect the both of us if something happens."**

**Hiccup nods and looks back at Toothless. Toothless looks at him and nods.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Just come back in one piece."**

**Toothless looks at Hiccup before he looks at Merida.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."**

"Hey!"

"What," Toothless said, "Trouble finds you and I'm not taking the chance, Merida knows how to fight."

"And I don't?"

"I didn't say that. You just have the luck of running into trouble."

"Hmf!"

" _You know…he's not wrong."_ Mask conceded.

**Merida nods while Hiccup looks offended. The others chuckle at this. Merida and Hiccup went into the woods and the others start making the fire.**

**The scene changes to Merida and Hiccup walking in the woods.**

**Merida and Hiccup walk side by side, looking at the ground for good pieces of wood.**

**Merida glances over at Hiccup who was picking up a stick, but he shook his head and threw the stick to the ground. Hiccup looks over at her and gave her a smile, gesturing his head forward.**

**HICCUP**

**"We need to keep looking. None of these sticks are good enough for wood."**

**Merida nods and looks around.**

**Merida and Hiccup search that area of the woods. Hiccup has no problem finding good wood, but Merida keeps glancing at Hiccup. Merida looks like she wants to say something but she couldn't spit it out.**

**Finally, Merida just burst out.**

**MERIDA**

**"How have you been doing?"**

Triforce chuckles.

 _"Oblivious tension,"_ she said.

 _"Tension,"_ Mask questions.

 _"Yeah. The love kind even though she doesn't know that,"_ Triforce said.

" _Isn't that more on his part? He's oblivious to her feelings, where she knows she likes him, but can't spit it out."_ Mask replies.

"You know…" Hiccup begins.

"It's rude to talk about people when they're within earshot." Merida finishes.

 _"So you're admitting that you are in love with each other,"_ Triforce asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup and Merida blush as hoots came from their friends. Thankfully, everyone else was to busy watching the movie.

" _Walked right into that one,"_ Mask says.

**Hiccup stops and looks at her before smiling and laughing.**

**HICCUP**

**"Depends on what you mean. How have you been doing?"**

**Merida shrugs before smirking.**

**MERIDA**

**"Depends on what you mean."**

**Hiccup snorts before laughing again. Merida joins in and laughs along. Hiccup leans against the tree behind him and Merida sits on the fallen tree behind her. Once both finish laughing, Hiccup looks at her, raises an eyebrow and smirks.**

**HICCUP**

**"What was that you said five years ago? Singing takes all the pain away?"**

Laughter chimes through the gallery again. Most of the people were looking at the red-haired, hotheaded princess while she blushed.

"Shut up," Merida exclaims.

**Merida blushes and looks away.**

**MERIDA**

**"Don't hold that against me, ya Viking. I was ten."**

**Hiccup has narrowed eyes and a smirk.**

**HICCUP**

**"Wouldn't dream of it, ya Scot."**

" _Aren't those fighting words,"_ Mask asked.

" _Not in my theater,"_ Triforce assured.

**Merida looks at him and glares. Hiccup just laughs. Merida huffs and crosses her arms and turns away. Hiccup stops laughing and looks at her, his eyes turning questioning.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"What are you doing here, Merida? Away from your castle, I mean."**

**Merida sighs and looks at him, her arms falling to her sides.**

**MERIDA**

**"I ran away when my mother said I was to be married off to some guy who would win my hand. I tried to get her to change her mind but she wouldn't listen to me. She told me I had to give up everything that made me who I am. My mother wants me to be different and not who I was."**

Everyone looked at each other. That sounded rough. Some mothers in the theater looked over at Elinor and glared. The Queen huffs, but this did not quell the guilt in her heart.

**Hiccup smiles ruefully.**

**HICCUP**

**"At least you're not a village outcast."**

" _To be fair…"_ Mask began before Hiccup and Merida looked at him blankly. _"…right, umm…"_

**Merida looks confused.**

**MERIDA**

**"Village outcast?"**

" _Is the original a songfic or a musical,"_ Mask asked.

" _Read it and find out. Do you not like songfics or musicals,"_ Triforce asked.

Mask refused to answer.

**Hiccup wonders on how to tell her when he gets an idea and smiles.**

**Hiccup-**  
_**I walk around the village, ignoring the scowls or insults everyone sends my way.** _  
_**I get trips by the other teens or pushed to the ground.** _

**Hiccup waves his hand by his head as if he was ignoring something.**

Many people in the gallery gasped. Hiccup was singing, actually singing, and he sounded good.

" _So, it IS a musical."_ Mask divulged.

_**I try to prove that I'm not useless, that I could do something worthwhile.** _  
_**But no matter how hard I try I can't seem to make anyone proud.** _

**Hiccup walks forward a couple of steps before turning to face the way they came, casting his head down.**

**Merida gets up and walks over to Hiccup. She places a hand on his shoulder, causing Hiccup to look at her. Merida had a look of understanding on her face and had very little pity on her face.**

**MERIDA**

**"Really?"**

**Hiccup shrugs, making Merida let go of his shoulder.**

**HICCUP**

**"Really. But it's all right. I mean, I'm used to it. And you?"**

**Merida turns away, not expecting the question.**

**MERIDA**

**"Well…"**

**Hiccup smiled and crossed his arms and gave Merida a raised eyebrow.**

**HICCUP**

**"Well?"**

**Merida sighs and smiles, deciding to continue on with the song.**

"Is she-?"

"Yes. She is."

**Merida-**  
_**My father loves me for who I am.** _  
_**My three little brothers don't care what I do.** _  
_**My mother, however, is a different story.** _  
_**All she does is try to shape me into someone I am not.** _

**Merida shakes her head, a frown on her face.**

_**And while she gives me lessons on how to be a proper princess, I'm thinking about freedom.** _  
_**But I'd rather be in the forest, shooting my arrows all day.** _

**Merida makes a posture like she was about to shoot an arrow from her bow before she smiles and closes her eyes, content. Hiccup comes up to her side, a smile on his face. Hiccup touches her shoulder to get her attention.**

People look at Hiccup and Merida in pity, but both of them ignores the looks.

**Hiccup-**  
_**I'm just like you.** _

**That catches Merida's attention as she looks at Hiccup, a look of shock on her face.**

**MERIDA**

**"You are?"**

**Hiccup-**  
_**You're just like me.** _  
_**We want to be who we rather be.** _

**Hiccup walks away before turning back to Merida.**

_**Choices are that's ours.** _  
_**Someplace that accepts us for who we are.** _  
_**Yes, I am a kid like you.** _

**Hiccup places a hand on his chest.**

_**We'd never thought, that this was so.** _  
_**But now we've met and now we know.** _  
_**It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue.** _

**Hiccup jumps up on the fallen tree that Merida was sitting on minutes ago and lifts his arms to the air.**

_**That I am a kid like you.** _

**Merida laughs at Hiccup and Hiccup joins in. Merida then remembers something.**

Merida and Hiccup look at each other and smiles. In a way, they were alike.

**MERIDA**

**"If I remember correctly, you're a blacksmith?"**

**Hiccup nods at that. He lifts his arms to balance himself as he walks on the fallen tree.**

**HICCUP**

**"Yeah, I worked as Gobber's apprentice for nine years. I'm technically better than him."**

"Excuse me," Gobber snarks.

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Well, it is true. You may have taught me how to be one, but my skills have gotten better, allowing me to do different things. Things that you can't do."

Gobber went to reply, but seeing the look on Hiccup's face, decided it was wise to stay quiet.

**Merida smirks and crosses her arms.**

**MERIDA**

**"Oh, really? Prove it."**

**Hiccup copies Merida, crossing his arms and smirking.**

**HICCUP**

**"I made the saddle that Toothless is wearing in his Night Fury form."**

**Merida gasps in shock at that.**

**MERIDA**

**"You made that?! The design looks so complicated!"**

**Hiccup laughs at Merida and raises a hand to the side of his head as he shook it.**

**HICCUP**

**"Oh, it isn't really."**

**Hiccup-**  
_**First I choose a type of leather from the bin and I melt some metal down.** _ _**  
** _ _**And I then put it all together and it turns into a saddle!** _

**Hiccup mimics what he does to make the saddle.**

**Merida-**  
_**Toothless wears the saddle, with you as his Rider, while I just shoot my arrows.** _

**Merida gestures to Hiccup, then her quiver of arrows.**

**Both-**  
_**And imagine life without the strife of my mother/father looking down on me with a scowl.** _

**Hiccup and Merida walk up next to each other, making a fist a throwing that arms to make a half 'x'. The two teens laugh, hugging themselves. Once Hiccup and Merida stop laughing and smiles at each other, enjoying this greatly.**

Elinor and Stoick both frowned. Did their kids really think of them that way?

**Merida frowns and turns away, hugging herself sadly.**

**MERIDA**

**"I just wish my mother would understand that I'm not the princess she wants me to be."**

**Hiccup smiles in understanding behind Merida.**

**HICCUP**

**"I completely understand."**

**Merida turns and looks at Hiccup. She smiles when she realizes that Hiccup is right. Merida eyes bright as she gets an idea. Turning to Hiccup, she continues.**

**Merida-**  
_**I'm just like you.** _

**Merida spins towards Hiccup.**

**Hiccup-**  
_**I think that's true.** _

**Hiccup spins towards Merida.**

**Merida-**  
_**You're just like me.** _

**Merida puts her hands on her hips.**

**Hiccup-**  
_**Yes, I can see.** _

**Hiccup puts his hands on his hips.**

**Both-**  
_**We take responsibility.** _

**Hiccup and Merida grab each other's hand and both spin in a circle.**

**Merida-**  
_**We carry through.** _

**Hiccup-**  
_**We carry through.** _

**Both spin in the opposite direction.**

**Both-**  
_**Wish to do what we want to do.** _  
_**Yes, I am a kid like you.** _

**Merida and Hiccup point to each other.**

**Merida-**  
_**I'm just like you.** _

**Hiccup-**  
_**I'm just like you.** _

**Merida-**  
_**You're just like me.** _

**Hiccup-**  
_**You're just like me.** _

**Both-**  
_**It's something that we both can see.** _

**Hiccup and Merida spin around each other before grabbing the hands of the other and spinning.**

**Merida-**  
_**A heart that beats.** _

**Hiccup-**  
_**A heart that beats.** _

**Both them dance with their hands touching. Both spin under their arms before both walk up to the pile of wood they made.**

**Both-**  
_**A voice that speaks the truth.** _  
_**Yes, I am a kid like you.** _

**Both raise their arms to the sky. Both of them turn to each other laugh up a storm, hugging each other. Both of them pull away from each other, suddenly realizing they were hugging the other, blushing.**

Toothless, Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack, and Jamie smirks as Merida and Hiccup blush. Their warning sign of two people with crushes on each other was becoming known and they want to push them together.

**Merida grabs half of the woodpile as Hiccup grabs the other. Hiccup looks at Merida and smiles.**

**HICCUP**

**"Thanks for singing with me. I ness that."**

**Merida smiles and shrugs.**

**MERIDA**

**"No problem."**

**Merida looks at Hiccup and her eyes widen when she sees that Hiccup's face was close to hers. Hiccup smirks and leans a bit closer.**

**HICCUP**

**"After all, singing takes the pain away."**

**Hiccup walks away from Merida as she's sighs in relief before she follows.**

"Aww. They didn't ki-," Rapunzel starts, but her mouth was covered by Jack and Flynn, who held smirks of their own.

**About a couple minutes later, they were back at the campsite. Flynn looks up at them.**

**FLYNN**

**"About time. What took you so long?"**

**Hiccup shrugs.**

**HICCUP**

**"Took a couple minutes to get to know each other again."**

**Hiccup and Merida put their piles of wood in the fire before sitting with the others. Rapunzel looks away from the sight of Pascal sleeping on her lap to look at the everyone before speaking up.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"It's my eighteenth birthday in two days, and I was wondering if we could go see the floating lights. The lanterns."**

**As everyone stares at her, Rapunzel continues.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"I never left my tower, so I could see the lanterns only from my window. Now that I'm free, I want to see them up close."**

**Merida smiles at her.**

**MERIDA**

**"I don't mind. Those lights only appear on your birthday so there must be a reason to why."**

**Flynn nods.**

**FLYNN**

**"Where ever you two go, I will go. As I said, you two are like sisters to me."**

Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn smile. Finally, after so long, they were gonna do it. They were gonna take Rapunzel to see her birthday wish. Still, it would be even better if the others would come, but would they?

**Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn look at the others, wondering what they were gonna say.**

**Hiccup and Toothless looks at each other and smile before looking back at the others.**

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS**

**"We're in."**

**Now, everyone stars at Jack and Jamie. Jack looks at Jamie, who was leaning against his chest.**

**JACK**

**"Well, Jamie, it's up to you. Want to go with them?"**

**Jamie smiles and nods up at Jack.**

**JAMIE**

**"Yes."**

**Jack looks at the others and nods.**

**JACK**

**"We're in."**

**Rapunzel let out a squeal, making Toothless hold his ears for a second.**

"Rest In Peace hearing," Toothless said.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I can't wait! Tomorrow, all together, we set out to see the lanterns! I can't wait!"**

**They all smile.**

"You look so excited," Jack said.

"It's my wish to see the lanterns," Rapunzel said.

Jack was about to reply when Jamie touches his shoulder.

"Jack, you don't seem to notice it so I'm gonna say it; did you realize that Toothless, Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel could see you and not just Hiccup," Jamie asks.

Jack went speechless before blushing, his cheeks turning blue.

They laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used  
> 'What Once Was Mine' - Tangled  
> 'A Girl Like You' - Barbie Princess and the Pauper (For some reason, I wanted to do this)


	9. Kingdom Dance And Lost Princess

**The words "** **Kingdom Dance And Lost Princess" appeared on the screen.**

**The group of seven walks towards the bridge leading into the town of the Kingdom Corona, with Merida's horse at the stables where she could see him. Toothless has a cape that Merida gave to him to hide his wings and tail. Toothless's cape was pure black like his scales, only for him to hide in the shadows if he so wishes.**

"Thank you," Toothless said to Merida.

Merida nodded, smiling.

**Rapunzel jumps up and down, looking at different places, signs, people, and decorations. Merida stands next to her, looking at everything as well, but staying within arm's reach of Rapunzel to make sure she doesn't run off too far.**

**The others are over by a knee-sized wall. Toothless and Jack stand next to each other while Hiccup and Jamie kneel, playing with Pascal. Toothless and Jack look down at the two, smiling. Flynn stands with Toothless and Jack, but he's watching Merida and Rapunzel. A hand grabs him by the shoulder. Flynn let out a loud gasp that attracts the attention of Toothless, Hiccup, Jamie, Jack, and Pascal.**

Everyone tensed at the sudden move. Who could have grabbed Flynn? Meanwhile, Flynn paled when he remembered what town he was in and who would go after him.

**Flynn turns. He STILLS. It's the Captain of the Guards, who has multiple other guards with him. The Captain growls. Flynn gulps.**

Flynn gulped, "Oh great. He found me."

**CAPTAIN (GROWLING)**

**"Two years since you've disappeared from Corona, escaping on the back of the horse with a red-haired girl as its rider. But now that your back, you are gonna be locked up for your crimes, thief."**

"If you want him, you got to get past me," Merida roared out.

"And me. I can use a frying pan," Rapunzel growled, unlike her.

Flynn quickly calmed them down, not wanting them to have an outburst. He can stop them for now, but he had a feeling that much later, he wouldn't be able to stop them next time.

**Toothless and Jack pull Hiccup and Jamie towards them, Jamie holds Pascal in his arms. Rapunzel turns, gasps, and quickly grabs Merida's shoulder, making Merida turn and gasp. Flynn leans away from the Captain and gulps again.**

**FLYNN (FEARFUL)**

**"I knew I was forgetting something when I set my feet in Town."**

**Merida's eyes widen before looking around. Merida grabs an apple from a shop and throws the apple at the Captain's head. The Captain groans and holds his head as the sound of the impact echoes in his skull, causing him to release Flynn. Flynn backs up to the four boys behind him.**

Jack and Flynn laughed along with others, clutching their chest. Jamie, Hiccup, and Toothless manage to keep themselves upright, but unable to stop their smiles or chuckles. Rapunzel and Merida were laughing so hard they cried.

 _"Good aim,"_ Mask smirked.

 _"Good throw,"_ Triforce smiled.

The Captain blushed, embarrassed.

**MERIDA/RAPUNZEL**

**"Flynn! Guys!"**

**At the cry of their two female friends, Flynn, Toothless, Jack, Hiccup, and Jamie look at Merida and Rapunzel. Merida waves her hands, telling them to run.**

**MERIDA**

**"Come on."**

**The five boys run to Merida and Rapunzel, Jamie handing Pascal to Rapunzel when he passes her. They run until they came to the Town Square. Catching their breath, the seven kids laugh. Toothless and Flynn have an arm around each other's shoulders as Jamie leans against them both, the two keeping him from falling. Merida leans against Hiccup as Rapunzel leans against Jack. The two pairs look at each other before blushing, moving two feet away from each other.**

_"Adorable."_ Mask chuckled.

**Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie all smirk, giving the two pairs knowing grins. Rapunzel's brushing her bangs out of her face when music draws her attention. Walking over, Rapunzel sees three men playing music with instruments. Rapunzel slowly gets into the beat, moving along to the beat and the rhythm. Before she knows it, she's dancing to the music. Jamie sees this and points to Rapunzel.**

JAMIE

"Hey look! Rapunzel's dancing!"

**The six of them watch as Rapunzel dance to the music, her braid moving wild at every spin that she did. Other people start watching her as well. The three men playing look at her and smile, watching her dance to their music.**

Jack was entranced by Rapunzel's dancing, watching her on screen. Rapunzel started moving around in her seat, moving to the tune. If the balcony had more room, she would be dancing, but this was fine for now since she saw she was going to be doing this in the future.

**Rapunzel spins towards a little boy and pulls him into the dance, his parents laughing. Rapunzel spins towards the other side of the Town Square, grabbing a man into the dance as well, his friend laughing at him. Rapunzel then dances herself towards three people, one woman and two men, before grabbing one of the men, making him grab the woman who grabs the other man before pulling them into the dance. Rapunzel then dances to a woman standing near a building before taking her by the arm and pulling her the dance as well.**

People laughed at Rapunzel's antics, reminding some of them like a young child.

**People started to clap with the music, Rapunzel and the people she dragged into the dance are dancing along with her. Other people come to watch. Rapunzel looked at her friends and waves her hand at them, telling them to join. Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and Jamie shake their heads 'No'. Jack and Toothless look at each other and back up before pushing the four into the dance. Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and Jamie give the two a look of disdain as they're brought into the dance as well. Jack and Toothless laughed before joining in, dancing solo.**

Flynn, Hiccup, Merida, and Jamie glared with blushes on their faces as Jack and Toothless laughed, giving each other a high-five.

**Rapunzel notices Jack and Merida notices Hiccup. They reach for each other; Hiccup and Jack reach for Merida and Rapunzel respectively, before being pulled away by other people just as their hands touched. They give the other a smile as they were pulled away. Jack just watched Rapunzel, not caring that people were going through him.**

Mask and Triforce wince in sympathy. People gasped in shock, the people who went through Jack shivering with unease. Jack frowned at the reminder that not many people believed in him. Jamie saw Jack's frown and leaned into his side, prompting Jack to bring a hand up to Jamie's head.

**Toothless notices people going through Jack and dances towards Jack's spot, looking like he was just moving to the music. Jack looks at him when he got close. Toothless narrows his eyes playfully.**

**TOOTHLESS (WHISPERING)**

**"Knew it. You're a spirit."**

**Jack gasps as he looks at Toothless.**

**JACK (ASKING)**

**"How do you know?"**

**Toothless smiles and turns to the side before leaning towards Jack, making it look like he was leaning to the music.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I'm a Dragon Hybrid Jack, meaning I can see things like an animal can."**

"Duh."

"Shut up."

**Jack looks down.**

**JACK**

**"Oh, right."**

**Toothless spins so it looks like he's spinning to the music, but he ends up in front of Jack.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Don't be ashamed of it. Spirit's and Hybrids always have known about each other, since we can see you without believing and we live for a long time, longer than humans."**

**Jack looks at him.**

**JACK**

**"How do you deal with it. Knowing that you outlive someone you care about."**

**Jack looks at Jamie at the last bit.**

"Oh Jack," Jamie whispered.

"The price of being immortal. Everyone who is mortal dies while the immortal one lives," Jack stated.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Simple."**

**Toothless spins to Jack's other side when Jack looks at him.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"We enjoy the good times. Like the fact that we made them happy while we were around. That will last forever, knowing that we made them happy."**

Mask rubbed his eyes furiously into his sleeve.

**Toothless looks at Hiccup when he was done saying that. Jack follows his gaze, looking at the Viking Boy. Toothless looks back at Jack.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"So do just that."**

**Jack looks at Toothless. Toothless smiles and spin away. Jack watches him before looking at Hiccup and Jamie. Jack smiles and shook his head before dancing to the music again.**

**The seven of them dance to the music, which was getting faster and more upbeat. Suddenly, the music reaches the repeat before it then ends.**

**Rapunzel and Merida close their eyes and spin as Hiccup and Jack looks towards them. As the music hit the last beat, Merida and Hiccup ends up in each other's arms as Rapunzel had her back against Jack's chest, his arms around her, though to everyone else Rapunzel just stops with her arms to her sides. Everyone claps and the two pairs once again blush and move away from one other. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie look at each other again and smile knowingly.**

_"The universe itself wants those pairs together,"_ Mask smiled.

**The seven regroup up again, walking to a building and standing next to it.**

**FLYNN**

**"We still have time before the lanterns. What do think we should do."**

**JAMIE**

**"It's Rapunzel's birthday, so I think we should do what she wants to do."**

**They stare at Rapunzel, smiles on their faces. Rapunzel looked at them and smiled.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Let's check the shops for a while. I want to see what they have."**

**Merida and Hiccup reach into their sides, holding out a decent size pouch that carries money. The others stare at them as Merida and Hiccup stare at each other before they all laugh. Hiccup looks at them, a thinking expression on his face.**

Merida and Hiccup blushed at the teasing looks they were getting.

**HICCUP**

**"I think we should split into two groups. Since Merida and I have money, we'll start the groups. Who wants to go with who?"**

**RAPUNZEL/FLYNN**

**"I'm going with Merida."**

**They both walk over to Merida, Pascal sitting proudly on Rapunzel's shoulder. Toothless walks over and wraps his arms around Hiccup in a brotherly fashion. Hiccup huffs and smiles.**

**HICCUP (TEASING)**

**"Yeah, I know. You want to go with me."**

**Hiccup reaches up and flicks Toothless on the forehead. Toothless chuckles.** **Jack kneels to Jamie. The two whisper. Toothless tilts his head in their direction, only to have Hiccup elbow him in the chest.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"No eavesdropping Toothless."**

**Toothless huffs.**

Hiccup smiled.

"Shame on you."

Toothless grumbled and ruffed Hiccup's head, making the boy laugh and push his hand away.

Black Night growled at the two of them in disdain.

**Jack stands up and looks at Hiccup.**

**JACK**

**"We'll go with you two."**

**Hiccup smiles as Jack and Jamie walks up to them.**

**RAPUNZEL (HAPPY) (CLAPPING)**

**"Okay. Us three will be Group Three and you four will be Group Four!"**

**Rapunzel jumps up and down, clearly excited about looking around the shops.**

**FLYNN**

**"Alright everyone, let's get through it."**

**Merida and Hiccup give their respective groups money and they head off.**

**CUT TO:**

**PAINT SHOP-MIDDAY**

**Rapunzel stands in the Paint Shop, admiring different paints and brushes before seeing a book the size of her hand to her elbow that had pencils on it. She picks it up. It's a drawing book. She SQUEALS in delight. Rapunzel looks over and sees Hiccup drawing the castle in his notebook.**

_"Quite the artist, isn't he?"_ Mask said proudly.

 _"We're not allowed to pick favorites, Mask,"_ Triforce smiled, making Mask pout.

"He's right, though. Hiccup is quite talented with a pencil." Toothless grinned, ruffling Hiccup's hair.

"You stop that." Hiccup chuckled.

**Smiling, Rapunzel picks up another drawing book and buys them both.**

**CUT TO:**

**BOW SHOP, CONTINUOUS**

**Merida's in the bow shop, browsing the collection. She holds a few and looks them over but shakes her head and buys more arrows instead. Hiccup puts the finishing touches on his castle and closes his book. He turns to Merida. She looks at her bow pensively.**

**Hiccup smiles. He's got an idea.**

**CUT TO:**

**WEAPONS SHOP, CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup looks at an array of swords and daggers, hand in chin. Hiccup calls over the Shopkeeper. They talk. Toothless stands next to Hiccup. Hiccup picks up different swords and daggers. He shakes his head at many of them.**

**CUT TO:**

**BOOK SHOP, CONTINUOUS**

**Jack watches Jamie as he checks out the books at the Book Shop. Jack's smiling at Jamie's wonder. Flynn glances up at them before he looks back down. He picks up a book, looks through it, puts it back, and repeats the process.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, Flynn sees the Captain and his Guards. The Captain points out the shops and his guards start searching. Flynn slowly moves towards the rear of the shop. Kneeling, Flynn pretends to look through the books, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to look at the guards. Flynn looks back at the bookcase when some guards look over in his direction.**

**Looking down, Flynn notices a very dusty book behind the books lying on the bottom shelf. Moving the books in front, Flynn grabs the book from the back. Looking at it, Flynn saw that dust covered the front of the book. Using his hand, Flynn wipes the dust off, then shakes the dust off his hand.**

**Flynn looks at the title. "Prophecy of The Big Seven" Flynn raises an eyebrow and smiles lightly. He makes his way to the Shopkeeper. No guards in sight. Jamie's finishing a purchase.**

_"Why do I have a feeling that book's important,"_ Mask wondered.

Triforce snapped her head to him, _"Don't spoil it!"_

The cheekbones of Mask's facial covering rose, implying an impish grin.

_"Just thinking of limits to self-awareness."_

**FLYNN (CHUCKLING)**

**"Well, kid? What did you buy?"**

**The shopkeeper looks at Flynn, blinking in recognition. Jamie's bouncing on his toes in glee.**

**JAMIE**

**"I bought a book called the "Legend Of The Magical Golden Flower". Sounds cool."**

**Jamie holds the book close to his chest. Flynn smiles, placing a hand on the desk.**

Rapunzel's parents' eyes go wide in recognition of the myth that led to their daughter's survival. How remarkable that such a myth would be formatted into a novel. Gothel growled.

**SHOPKEEPER**

**"Flynn Rider."**

**Flynn freezes and slowly looks at the Shopkeeper. People around the Book Shop look at Flynn.**

**FLYNN (BEGGING)**

**"Please don't call the Guards. I'm buying, not stealing like how I used to."**

"Please don't," Rapunzel called out.

In the crowd, the Shopkeeper held up his hands.

**The Shopkeeper looks at Flynn, rubbing his chin in though. The Shopkeeper glances at Jamie, who's suddenly worried. He then looks down at the book. Upon seeing it, his eyes widen before he crosses his arms and smiles.**

**SHOPKEEPER**

**"You want that book? No one would buy it so it just collected dust. If you're buying, five gold will do."**

The Captain glared as the Shopkeeper shrugged at him.

**Flynn sighs in relief and buys the book. Flynn, Jamie, and Jack leave just as the Captain comes up, holding out a picture of Flynn.**

**CAPTAIN (ASKING)**

**"Have you seen Flynn Rider anywhere."**

**The Shopkeeper smiles.**

**SHOPKEEPER**

**"Why yes. He bought a book from me."**

_"That lousy-!"_ Mask snarled.

 _"Calm down,"_ Triforce ordered, _"Just wait."_

**CAPTAIN (EYES WIDE)**

**"Bought."**

**SHOPKEEPER**

**"Yes. He and the boy with him went that way."**

**The Shopkeeper points in the opposite direction where Flynn, Jamie, and Jack went. The people watching laugh quietly as the Captain and his Guards walk away.**

_"I admit…I should've considering that a possibility,"_ The cheekbones of Mask's facial covering turned red, implying embarrassment. Triforce just smirked at him triumphantly.

The Captain and his guards blushed as people laughed. A certain seven found this funny and laughed till their chest hurt.

**Toothless and Hiccup walk back to the Town Square, Hiccup struggling to hold the heavy bag of swords and daggers. Toothless rolls his eyes and helps Hiccup hold it the right way, allowing Hiccup to walk the right way with discomfort. Hiccup smiles in thanks. Toothless nods his head when a voice catches his attention.**

**ELDERLY WOMAN**

**"Corona Cloths. Wanna buy some Corona Cloths, sir? One coin each."**

**Toothless looks at the woman and smiles Toothless kneels.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I'll buy seven."**

**The elderly woman gives Toothless seven Cloths and Toothless gives her seven gold. Toothless gives Hiccup a Corona Cloth. Hiccup smiles and puts the Corona Cloth inside his vest. Walking back to the Town Square, Hiccup sees Rapunzel drawing on the ground with chalk, her hand walks over.**

**HICCUP**

**"Can I join?"**

**Rapunzel looks at him and nods.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I don't mind."**

**Hiccup kneels and places the bag on the ground. Hiccup grabbed a yellow chalk and begins drawing. Time passes. They put down their chalk. Rapunzel and Hiccup look down at the giant drawing of a yellow sun with a purple background.**

"Whoa," people said in awe at the drawing. The picture was beautiful. There was so much detail and yet the two of them didn't spend that much time on it! They were amazed.

**As Hiccup and Rapunzel wash their hands with Toothless standing near them, the other four walk up.**

**JAMIE (IN AWE)**

**"Wow! That's big."**

**HICCUP**

**"Thank you."**

**Rapunzel smiles next to Hiccup. Jamie looks back at the drawing.**

**JAMIE**

**"You two made that?"**

**HICCUP/RAPUNZEL (CHEERFUL)**

**"Yep."**

**Jack looks over at the Bakery. Jack flies over and grabs a plate, placing seven cupcakes on it. He then places seven gold next to the Baker before flying back to the others. Jack presents the cupcakes.**

**JACK (CHUCKLING)**

**"Anyone want a cupcake?"**

**They all take a cupcake, Jamie and Rapunzel having very happy faces. A couple of bites later, they were done eating their cupcakes. Merida looks up. GASP.**

**MERIDA (YELLED WHISPER)**

**"The Guards! They're in the Town Square."**

**Flynn gasps, looking at the Guards.**

**FLYNN**

**"If they catch me, I'm gonna be hanged. Merida as well because she helped me escape three years ago."**

"You wouldn't dare," Fergus growled, turning to glare at the Captain.

The Captain yelped, "I don't know that she is a princess!"

**Hiccup's eyes narrow as he looks at the Guards before he looks at a Library. He points at it as he picks up the bag.**

**HICCUP**

**"Over there."**

**Leading them into the Library, Hiccup opens the door. Once they were in, Hiccup peeks out, only to see a lot of Guards checking Town Square.**

_"Wow, martial law,"_ Mask whistles.

**Hiccup closes the door and locks it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"There's a lot of Guards out there. We're gonna be here for a while**."

**They all sigh in relief. Rapunzel looks at Pascal when Pascal taps her with his tail. Pascal uses his tail to point down at the bag. Rapunzel glanced down at her bag and gasped. She gets up, reaches into the bag and pulls out a drawing book that she bought.**

**She walks up to Hiccup.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I got one for me, but when I saw you drawing the castle I decided to get you one too!"**

**Rapunzel hands Hiccup the drawing book. Hiccup smiles.**

**HICCUP**

**"Thank you, I was running out of room in my notebook."**

Hiccup reached over and give Rapunzel a high five. Rapunzel was jumping in her sit.

**Hiccup kneels, putting the drawing book on his knee. Hiccup opens his bag of weaponry, revealing daggers, two swords, and sheaths. Hiccup looks up at everyone.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"After what happen with Theo, I wanted to give you guys something that would help protect yourselves."**

**FLYNN**

**"Thank you."**

**Hiccup hands out the sheaths before handing out the swords and daggers with their sheathes. Flynn and Merida get the swords. Jamie, Jack, and Rapunzel get daggers. Hiccup puts the drawing book in the bag and handed Toothless a sheath and a dagger. Toothless looked at the dagger in his hand with a raised eyebrow.**

**HICCUP**

**"I don't want you to use your claws unless it's necessary."**

_"Ever so thoughtful, Hiccup,"_ Mask glowed once more.

 _"Again with the favoritism,"_ Triforce asked, an eyebrow raised.

 _"That's not favoritism,"_ Mask defended, before crossing his arms in a sulk.

"That is so favoritism…" The seven teens thought.

**Toothless shrugs and takes the dagger. Then, Toothless pulls out five Corona Cloths.**

Black Night growled. First, his son lets a human ride him like a horse, then he helps save other humans, then he is using a human weapon! When he gets his son back, he's got some serious fixing to do.

Triforce snorts at Black Night's line of thought. Mask leaned over in her direction.

 _"Hey, not gonna lie, hearing everyone's thoughts is kinda disturbing. I w_ _ent poking around one dude's head out of boredom…I wanted to vomit,"_ Mask whispered, his mask growing blue where his forehead would be.

 _"Yeah, I know, but we know if they are planning anything that they were told not to do,"_ Triforce stated.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I bought seven of these Corona Cloths and thought that we should all have a souvenir. Hiccup and I already have ours."**

**Everyone takes a Corona Cloth as a souvenir. Suddenly, the door knob moves. Everyone stills. The door knob stops jiggling. Retreating footsteps are heard. Relieved SIGHS.**

**FLYNN (WHISPERING)**

**"If we're gonna be here for a while, then we have something to do. We are in a Library."**

**They all disperse around the room, looking at the different books, besides one. Jack didn't grab a book to read, he stood by the window, keeping an eye out. The guards are leaving. The sun's going down. Jack looks back at the other six.**

**JACK**

**"They're gone!"**

**They all look at Jack before putting the books back. Jack unlocks the door and they walk out. As Flynn shuts the door, Rapunzel looks at a painting on the wall that had flowers in front of it. People stare at it in wonder. It's a woman and man in fancy clothing, like a queen and king from a book. The man has an arm around the woman. In the woman's arms was a baby with blonde hair and green eyes. The man and woman are smiling.**

People started looking between the baby and Rapunzel, seeing some resemblance.

**Rapunzel walks up to the painting, Pascal looks at the painting with an awed look. She turns her eyes to the woman and her two daughters who were sitting in front of it.**

**LITTLE GIRL**

**"It's for the Lost Princess."**

**The little girl places the flower on the stone in front of the painting, her baby sister watching her.**

**RAPUNZEL (QUESTIONING)**

**"Lost Princess?"**

"Me! I am the Lost Princess! Make the connection! Make the connection," Rapunzel shouted, standing from her seat and yelled at the screen, at her future self that had no way of hearing her. Flynn gently pulled her back down to her seat.

**ELDERLY MAN**

**"You say it like your not from around here."**

**Rapunzel turned towards the voice. An elderly man was looking at her. Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. She gestures to her friends who were walking up.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"My friends and I aren't from around here. This is our first time here actually."**

**The elderly man huffs.**

**ELDERLY MAN**

**"Well, I'll tell you about it. About the Queen, King, and the Lost Princess."**

**He gestures to the man and woman in the painting.**

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know the story. Well, everyone but the evil-hearted ones.

**ELDERLY MAN (CONT'D)**

**"About 18 years ago, this day marking the 18th, the Queen got ill when she was about to have a baby. She got so sick that doctors said she wouldn't survive giving birth. The Queen was running out of time, so the people of the Kingdom to start looking for the Golden Flower. I know because I was a part of it, the search party. Everyone had a part. We didn't want the Queen to die and leave our King wifeless with a child."**

Rapunzel gasped. Her mom was on death's door while she was carrying her?! Well, at least she knows her parents were loved so much that her people would do something out of their way to save their Queen.

**He continues after a pause.**

**ELDERLY MAN (CONT'D)**

**"The Flower had the ability to heal the sick or wounded or sometimes, bring a person back from the dead if it's right after that person dies. We found the Flower and dig it up, bringing it back to the Queen. A cook turned the Flower into a broth and the Queen drank it. The Magic of the Flower healed the Queen. Minutes later, the Queen started showing signs that the baby was coming and hours later, the Princess was born. The Princess was kidnapped from her crib by an old woman wearing a cape about two weeks after she was born. Now, on the Princess's birthday, the Queen and King release thousands of Lanterns into the sky, hoping one day she would return."**

"All because of Gothel!"

**HICCUP**

**"Wow, poor girl. She's probably is leading a life that is a lie."**

**Hiccup has a bitter look on his face. Toothless gives Hiccup a side hug.**

**FLYNN (ASKING)**

**"What was the Princesses name? I forgot it because I haven't been here a while and it also slipped my mind years ago?"**

"Seriously, I'm right there!"

Triforce spoke up, _"Rapunzel, while you are right there, the future you doesn't know about being the Lost Princess. All future you knows is that you were kidnapped and feels connections to things that she sees. Also, some things slip through her mind at the moment."_

"But do I make the connection?"

Triforce stays silent, casting her eyes on the screen.

**The elderly man looks at him.**

**ELDERLY MAN**

**"The Princess's name is-"**

**MAN (SHOUTING)**

**"To the boats!"**

**People started leaving and head to the docks.**

**MERIDA (QUESTIONING)**

**"Boats?"**

**ELDERLY MAN**

**"To set the Lanterns. People are given Lanterns to let go into the sky. You get Lanterns down by the docks."**

**The elderly man leaves.**

**RAPUNZEL (SHOUTING)**

**"Thank you for the story!"**

**Toothless smiles. He pulls all of them into a group huddle.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Come on! Let's go get some Lanterns and some boats."**

**HICCUP/MERIDA/RAPUNZEL/FLYNN/JACK/JAMIE**

**"Right."**

"So close," Rapunzel groans, sliding down in her seat.

Jack smiles sadly at her, "Maybe you're not meant to find out so soon?"

"Yeah! That means that there is still a chance for you to find out," Toothless says.

"Don't worry, Blondie, you'll find out soon," Flynn comforts.

"And when you do, you can get the payback you deserve," Hiccup says.

"I wonder how many arrows I have with me," Merida says, looking at her quiver to look at her arrows.

"So smile," Jamie exclaims.

Rapunzel can't help it: she laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all danced to 'Kingdom Dance' - Tangled.


	10. Story Time

**The words "Story Time" appeared on the screen.**

**The seven friends sit in the boats near the ships, but far away enough to have their own privacy. They're close together so they don't get separated. Their lanterns sit on the floorboards of their boats. Merida and Hiccup sit in one boat. Rapunzel and Jack sit in the other, Pascal sits on the flat circle wood piece watching them. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie share one, Jamie's sitting in the middle due to his small size.**

**Merida and Hiccup are in the left boat. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie are in the middle boat. Jack and Rapunzel are in the right boat.**

**Rapunzel looked up at the night sky. She's smiling. It dims into a somber frown. SIGH.**

**Rapunzel-**  
_**Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect girl.** _  
_**Or a perfect person.** _  
_**Can it be, I wasn't meant to play the part?** _  
_**Now I see, that if I go on living like I am, I will never be free.** _

Rapunzel frowned, looking down. She was kidnapped, trying to find her place, can't protect herself, and so many other things all because her life was taken from her so unfairly. The king and queen turn back at their daughter, wanting nothing more than to comfort her, reassure her that she was free now, free from Gothel, that she was around those who love and cherish her. She knew that now, of course. In fact, she had someone who loved her this whole time. The only difference was unlike now, that "love" was nothing more than a façade necessary to maintain a lie.

**The others look at her. Merida looks down before leaning back, looking at the night sky like how Rapunzel was.**

**Merida-**  
_**Look at me, I will never pass for a for a perfect bride.** _  
_**Or a perfect daughter.** _  
_**Can it be, I wasn't meant to have the part?** _  
_**Now I see, that if I do my mother's wishes, I will lose my freedom.** _

Merida swallowed, glancing at her mother and looking away when their eyes met. Elinor frowned and looking at Merida sadly before shaking her head, her resolve back, but weaker than before. Fergus looked at his wife and daughter in sadness. There was no sort of compromise when it came to the two of them, and it often led to the chasm-forming arguments born from loose, hurtful words said in the heat of the moment that they would never say under rational states of mind.

**Flynn looks at the two and groans. He leans back, staring up at the night sky. A thoughtful expression crosses his face for a second before he too begins to sing.**

**Flynn-**  
**_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect man._ **  
**_Or a perfect civilian._ **  
**_Can it be, I was never given the part to play?_ **  
**_Now I see, that if I had my father's love, he wouldn't have given me up._ **

Flynn crossed his arms, refusing to let the tears fall. The Captain didn't know why he felt this sudden feeling in his chest. Or was it his heart. The Captain always served his kingdom with diligence and unquestionable loyalty, bringing in lawbreakers and criminals of all offenses, no matter how petty the misdemeanor. Still, once he ditched the uniform, he would always wonder how many criminals he brought in could've been innocent, or just dealt a bad hand by life. From what he's seen so far, aside from petty thievery and resisting arrest, Flynn Rider hadn't done-

The Captain furiously shook his head. He couldn't question his duty, even if he was more severe than necessary in some cases.

**Hiccup looks over at Flynn, understanding in his eyes. Jamie looks at the three of them before looking at Jack and frowns. Jamie leans back and starts singing as well.**

**Jamie-**  
_**Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect boy.** _  
_**Or a perfect son.** _  
_**Can it be, that I never had the part?** _  
_**Now I see, that if I want my words to be believed, I need to grow up.** _

Emily looked at her son as Jamie looked down. Her son had a lot of belief in Jack Frost, and while other mothers would want that belief gone, she'd much rather have that belief there because she believed that was who her son was. A believer, even in those who didn't deserve belief.

From his restraints, Markus glowered in disgust. The fact that he was responsible for such a weakling made him ill. The fact that such a weakling brought him into the world made him ill. The fact that he was foiled by such a weakling made him burn. Now he had to listen to the pity parties of teenagers who were too wrapped up in their own stupid ideals to understand the dog eat dog world that was life.

He could vomit.

**Jack looks at Jamie and smiles sadly. Jack looks up at the sky and sings as well.**

**Jack-**  
_**Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect spirit.** _  
_**Or a perfect teen.** _  
_**Can it be, that I wasn't given the part?** _  
_**Now I see, that if I was to belong and liked, I would have to be like the other spirits.** _

Jack stole a glance at the other spirits, before turning away sharply. They would never like him no matter what he did to get them to like him. So, he decided not to try anymore. Plus, he had Jamie and the others, so what does he need the other spirits for?

**Hiccup and Toothless look over at Jack, understanding and pity in their eyes. Toothless looks at the night sky and shrugs, laying against the wood of the boat.**

**Toothless-**  
_**Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect king.** _  
_**Or a perfect son.** _  
_**Can it be, that part I was never meant to play?** _  
_**Now I see, that if I live my father's life, I will never live my own.** _

Toothless curled his lip, glancing at his father before turning away. His father wanted him to change everything about himself to a leader in his definition. Well, Toothless would never allow himself to stoop that low. As long as Hiccup stayed with him, he would never be what his father wanted of him.

Midnight looked over at Toothless; she was just as sad for him as she was proud of him. Nightcore was also proud of his younger brother. Dealing with Black Night was never fun, so he was glad that Night Scale-no, Toothless was able to get away make some friends of his own.

Black Night, on the other hand, was just as disgusted at Toothless as Markus was at Jamie.

**Hiccup looks at all of them. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup looks up at the night sky.**

**Hiccup-**  
_**Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect Viking.** _  
_**Or a perfect Chief.** _  
_**Can it be, I was never meant to play the part?** _  
_**Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would get mistreated.** _

Hiccup copied Flynn and crossed his arms, refusing to look at the tribe that kept him down and refused to let him be who he was. Stoick and Gobber watched in sadness as their little Viking sing in sadness. By no means did the two grown warriors want him to be anything but a Viking, the boy didn't have the physique, and he tried to help…too hard.

**Everyone sits up to look at Hiccup. Toothless and Merida are stunned. Jack, Jamie, Flynn, and Rapunzel are impressed. Hiccup looks down at the water, seeing his face in the reflection of the water. He continues to sing.**

**_Who is that kid I see?_ **  
**_Staring straight back at me?_ **

**The other six look down at the water as Hiccup sings, seeing their faces.**

**All-**  
**_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_ **  
**_Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I tried._ **  
**_When will my reflection show who I am inside!_ **  
**_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ **

The seven of them looked at each other and gave each other a small smile, knowing that they weren't alone now.

**The seven of them stop singing, longing on their faces. Jack lets out a loud huff, getting the other's attention as he laid back, his staff against his chest. Jack looks at them all before giving them a small smile.**

**JACK**

**"There's still time before the Lanterns. So, anyone who wants to tell their story? I'll go first."**

_"So is this part where the detractors are served 'Reason You Suck' speeches, or is that further down the line?"_ Mask asked.

 _"You'd know if you read the story, Mask,"_ Triforce responded.

**The six others nod. Pascal climbs up to Rapunzel's shoulder and lies down, wanting to listen in on the stories.**

**Jack rolls his neck.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"When I woke up as Jack Frost, I was in a pond, under the ice. I believe I died when I became a spirit. Well, I don't remember much of my past because of memory loss, but I remember I someone else before I became Jack Frost."**

**HICCUP (EYES WIDE)**

**"Jokul Frosti."**

Spirits hissed at the reminder of the evil Winter Spirit before Jack Frost. Jack winced at the reaction and the reminder.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Jack shrugs.

**JACK**

**"My Viking name. And before you ask Hiccup because I have a feeling you will, yes, I am the Spirit of Winter and I do bring winter, snow, and ice when it hits winter season to a certain country. I've been around for 300 hundred years, but I'm 317 since when I came out of the pond I was 17. Anyway, I traveled the world and seen different sights. Other spirit beat me up and I had no friends. No one was able to see me because I need to be believed in to be seen. But Jamie was the only one to see me until we meet you guys yesterday. Well, besides Toothless because he's a Dragon Hybrid so he can see me without believing."**

"You've been around for 300 hundred years" Midnight asked.

"I have, yes, why," Jack asked.

"The war between Hybrids, Dragons, and Viking started 300 hundred years ago," Midnight stated.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "That's a funny coincidence."

Toothless nods.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"It's true. Dragon Hybrids are part animal so we can see spirits."**

**HICCUP**

**"Still, it's depressing. You were invisible to people who couldn't see you because they didn't believe in you. People choose to ignore me and believe me to be invisible."**

Cue glares at Vikings. Valka huffed, glaring at the man she trusted to raise and protect her son. Oopsie her for thinking that her son would be taken care of.

**Toothless wraps an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"You're not alone anymore Hiccup."**

**Toothless looks at Jack now.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"And neither are you."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Toothless is right. You're not alone anymore you two."**

**Jack and Hiccup smile as the others nod in agreement. Jack turns to Jamie.**

**JACK**

**"Your turn. You can explain how we met."**

**Jamie nods.**

**JAMIE**

**"Jack and I met two years ago when I was eight. I was laying in my yard bored when Jack flew out of the trees. Three spirits were chasing him and wanted to beat him up. One spirit threw a fireball and I gasped. Jack heard and stood in front of me. Jack used his ice to destroy the fireball, but a small piece of fire hit Jack on the side. I took Jack up to my room and we talked for the day while Jack healed. Since then, Jack was with me every day. He still did his work as a Bringer of Winter. Jack lived at the pond near my house. Everything was fine. Things were great. I even tried getting my Mom to believe in Jack. Then one day, everything went bad."**

Jamie shivered at the reminder of Markus. People turned and glared at the man, but Markus just scoffed. People with children glared with so much force that if looks could kill, the man would be six feet under.

Jack frowns, knowing what's next. The others sit more upright.

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"You see, my birth father kidnapped my mother ten years ago. It's because of him I was born."**

**FLYNN (GASPING)**

**"You mean your birth father-"**

**Jamie nods.**

**JAMIE**

**"Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I don't know things I'm not supposed to know yet. I hear things and they get stuck in my head and I remember them. Yes, that is how I was brought into the world."**

Sympathy for Jamie skyrocketed as he revealed the repulsive circumstances of his conception. However, the looks of sympathy were quickly drowned by the exclamations of disgust and outrage that echoed throughout the theater.

"EW! EW! EW!"

"THAT'S GROSS AND SICK!"

"HOW DESPICABLE!"

"THAT REVOLTING WASTE OF SKIN; HOW DARE HE!?"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Markus just rolled his eyes at the insults thrown at him.

Mask went to get up only for Triforce to lean close to him and whisper in his ear, prompting Mask to turn and smile at her, "And how does he pay exactly?"

Triforce smiled and leaned back, pointing to the screen.

Many of the Hooligans, the Guardians, and many more tertiary characters had rather unpleasant thoughts of retribution towards Markus for his crimes.

**Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, and Flynn are disgusted. Rapunzel and Merida have their hands over their mouths. Their faces are green.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"My birth father was locked up and my mother married my step-dad, Steve. My mother didn't bother with hiding this from me. So when I was eight while Jack was busy spreading Winter, my mother told me. She said that I was old enough to understand. A couple day's ago, my father escaped from prison and came to get me, wanting me live and become like him. My mom knew that he'd come one day so she a backpack prepared for me to run off with. While I was running, my father shot my mother with a gun he had."**

**Jamie stops and looks at the others.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"Since you guy's probably never seen a gun before, a gun is a dangerous weapon where I come from. They can kill a person instantly if the bullet hit's the right place or by bleeding out because of the bullet wound."**

"Kinda like cannons you hold in your hand."

"Yeah, and the cannonballs are simply pellet-sized."

"I don't see why guns would be invented," Vanja said.

"But what else would people do? Run around with swords," Wisp said.

Triforce and Mask had the image implanted in their head and burst out laughing, imagining officers running around and arresting people with swords instead of guns.

**Besides Jack, the others nod in understanding.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"Jack arrived and froze my mother's wound so she could live. Jack then chased after me and my birth father. Jack found me and after that, he brought me with him everywhere he goes to protect me from my father."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Poor kid."**

**Rapunzel reaches over and rubs Jamie on the head. Merida looks over at Jack.**

**MERIDA**

**"Brave of you to protect your friend."**

**Jack chuckles.**

**JACK**

**"Jamie is more than a friend, he's like a little brother to me."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Still, you technically saved him. Very brave of you."**

**Rapunzel smiles at Jack. Jack's cheeks turn a bit blue and looked away from Rapunzel.**

Catcalls and wolf whistles went around making Jack blush even more than his screen self and Rapunzel also joined in the blush. The others around have face-splitting grins.

**JACK**

**"Thank you."**

**Flynn leans over from Jack's left.**

**FLYNN (WHISPERING)**

**"Are you blushing?"**

**JACK (STUTTERED)**

**"N...no."**

**Jack pulls his hood up. Flynn smiles evilly but moves away from Jack, leaving him alone.**

"You're blushing! You're totally blushing," Flynn teased, pointing at Jack.

Jack blushed so much more than his entire face looked blue and it kinda ruined his glare.

"Stop it or I'll freeze your mouth shut!"

And his threat.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Merida grinned.

**Rapunzel bounces, shaking the boat she and Jack are in and causing Jack to hold onto the sides.**

**RAPUNZEL (LOUDLY)**

**"I'm next! I wanna get my story over with!"**

_"Gee, over-eager, aren't we?"_ Mask chuckled.

**After the boat stops shaking, and Jack lets go of the sides, Rapunzel starts.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"This is gonna be short. For seventeen years, I never left the tower I lived in. I met Pascal when he climbed up to my tower and we've been friends since. About a year ago, Merida and Flynn overheard my so-called mother say that she kidnapped me from my real family. I don't know if they are alive or if they are dead since I was in that tower all my life. So when Merida and Flynn told me that we were gonna run away, I was happy to finally get out of that tower. Maybe I can find out who my parents are and who I really am."**

Rapunzel sighed. She knew who she was now, but she could only hope her future self-learns the truth and goes to see her real family.

Hiccup huffs.

**HICCUP**

**"You lived a life that was a lie. I believe anyone would want to know who they really are if they found out if they were kidnapped."**

**MERIDA**

**"Flynn and I planned on trying to find Rapunzel's real family, but we don't know where to start."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I hope you find them."**

**Rapunzel nods in thanks. Flynn rolls his head.**

**FLYNN**

**"Might as well and go next."**

**Once everyone's eyes are on him, Flynn starts.**

**FLYNN (CONT'D)**

**"I grew up in an orphanage. My father had given me up. The nurse could have told me who my father was, but she wasn't that nice. As soon as I turned fifteen, she kicked me out and called me a thief since, to her, I stole so much time from her when she could have done so many other things. Since no one would hire me to work for them, I had to steal to live. Three years ago, I stole some food, the guards came after me. Merida came out of nowhere and told me to get on the Angus. After we were far away enough, she wrapped up the arm that was glazed by an arrow. She even threatened to punch me in the face if I called her princess."**

**The seven of them laugh.**

"Where's the nurse, Flynn, I want some target practice," Merida said, grabbing her bow.

Flynn grabbed the bow out of Merida's hands. Merida tried to get it back, but Flynn kept it out of her reach.

"Nope! You aren't getting this back unless you promise to not use target people with it. Save your arrows," Flynn said.

Merida huffed but nodded.

**HICCUP (LAUGHING)**

**"While I want the nurse to pay for want she did to you, I know Merida enough that she actually would punch people in the face if they called her princess after she told them not to."**

**Hiccup laughs, holding his chest.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"She did the same thing to me, except it was a push into the mud."**

_"You know, where I come from, that's a way for some kids to show affection. Or at least, that's how it was in To Kill A Mockingbird. Scout and Walter never did marry, though."_ Mask pondered.

 _"Not sure anyone wants to think that violence is a means of endearment, Mask,"_ Triforce said, shaking her head.

**Flynn continues.**

**FLYNN**

**"After hearing the guards come after us, Merida, Angus, and I hide behind some vines where we met Rapunzel and Pascal in the Tower. We talked for a bit until we had to leave. Merida invited me to stay in the castle so I wouldn't have to steal anymore. So, since then, besides hiding from the guards and sneaking everywhere I went in Merida's castle, that's it."**

**JACK**

**"Seems like that was fun after awhile."**

**Jack smiles.**

**FLYNN**

**"It was. Especially when the guards have no idea where their helmets go when it was right on their head."**

The Scottish guards glared at Flynn who just smiled cheekily and waved at them.

More laughter.

**MERIDA**

**"I'll go next."**

**Merida clears her throat.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"My dad and I get along well. In fact, my dad taught me how to sword fight and archery. My three brothers who are triplets always give me a laugh. They love causing trouble and doing pranks."**

**Jack smirks and raises an eyebrow.**

"Hey, boys-"

"Don't even think about it, Jack."

"You take anyway the fun, Merida."

**Merida frowns.**

**MERIDA**

**"My mother and me? Forget it. We don't get along at all. All my mother does is try and control me. She took away things from me, little by little. She took away archery, then sword fighting, then couple day's ago, she took away my freedom. She sent letters to the three other clans, telling them that their heirs can come and seek my hand in marriage. As soon as I found out, I exploded. When my mother told me that I have to stop being me, I ran away to be free. Flynn, Rapunzel, Pascal, and Angus joined me obviously."**

Merida huffed. "Why can't she see that this is me. I don't want to change who I am for her."

"Well, if she never sees who you really are, you will always have a place with us," Toothless said.

"Thank you, Toothless," Merida smiled.

**JAMIE**

**"My mother would never do something like that for me."**

**JACK**

**"Then again, mothers shouldn't do that to their kids. They're supposed to take care of them and supported the choices."**

**HICCUP**

**"Your relationship with your mother is like me and my father. Toothless to."**

**Hiccup gestures to Toothless.**

**MERIDA**

**"Really?"**

**Toothless sighs.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Guess it's my turn."**

**Once all eyes are on him, Toothless begins.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"My life was great. I had friends, a best friend who never left my side, and an awesome big brother. My father was the Alpha, in other words, King, of the Night Furies, so that made me and my brother Princes of the Night Furies."**

**Toothless stops and looks at Hiccup, who looks back at him. They both look at Jamie, Jack, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida. They're processing the sudden info.**

**HICCUP**

**"Three."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Two."**

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS**

**"One."**

**JACK/JAMIE/FLYNN/RAPUNZEL/MERIDA**

**"You're a Prince!"**

**HICCUP**

**"Yep! We even are the same age and have the same birthday."**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"Really."**

**HICCUP**

**"Yep."**

**Hiccup smiled. Toothless flicked Hiccup on the head. Hiccup still smiled.**

Hiccup glared at Toothless.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Anyway, five years ago, my friends started leaving me. The only friend that wouldn't leave me was Midnight."**

**Toothless smiles sadly and Hiccup rubs his back. The others look at each other before looking back at Toothless.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D) (SORROWFUL)**

**"Midnight never left me. She stood by my side through everything. Even when her parents told her to leave me alone she didn't listen. Out of all my friends who treated me like a Prince, she didn't treat me like a Prince, but an equal. I actually fell in love with her. I believed that we would get together. But then the truth came out."**

**FLYNN (ASKING)**

**"Truth."**

**Toothless looks up at them and nods.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"You have to understand, Night Furies are the most dangerous dragons or Dragon Hybrids out there. We never miss a shot, we're fast, we're deadly. We can kill an army without getting seen or hit. But we also have our rules and laws. Rules can be broken and you can get punished. But a law? Break a law, it's either banishment, death, or no flying for months. And let me tell, we love our wings and flying because we're free, but we rather choose that then banishment or death."**

**Everyone stays silent as Toothless sighs.**

"Oh Dragons, oh Dragons. I forgot this, oh Dragons," Toothless panicked, hunching in on himself and covered his face. The other teens look at Toothless in confused alarm.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Night Furies had slaves. Human slaves. We would take them from their villages during raids. That's one of the reasons why people are never seen again if they ever saw a Night Fury. We would take them or we would kill them."**

**GASPS from the others.**

People gasped.

Black Night smiled. Yes, let whatever trust fade away at this truth.

**MERIDA (SHOCKED)**

**"Your people kept HUMAN slaves."**

Merida's, Rapunzel's, Flynn's, Jack's, and Jamie's attention was driven away from the screen to a Hiccup trying to calm down a panicking Toothless.

"Toothless, calm down, it's alright."

"No, it's not! I can't believe I forgot! I spent so long with you that I completely forgot about it!"

"They might know now, but I knew for years! So trust me when I say it will be alright."

"Not everyone is like you, Hiccup."

"I know. But I'm not leaving you like this, calm down."

Toothless calmed down and slowly sat up. Hiccup moved closer to Toothless, rubbing his knee. Toothless smiled.

**JACK (BLINKING)**

**"You don't seem like the type to have a slave Toothless."**

**Toothless smiled at Jack.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Thanks. Honestly, I never treated my 'slaves' as if they were servants. I treated them like an equal because Midnight told me that they were beings like us and deserved to be treated like one. So, I followed her and loved it. My brother, Nightcore, even did the same thing when he caught me playing with one of my so-called slaves. It was such a good feeling."**

**Toothless had a happy smile on his face.**

Nightcore smirked, laughing. Midnight also laughed.

When his friends smiled at him, Toothless smiled bright when he saw everything was alright.

**Hiccup holds up his wrist and pulls down his right sleeve, revealing a black scaled bracelet.**

**HICCUP**

**"Night Furies mark their slaves with their scales so they would know who they belong to by the scent. To protect me, Toothless made me a bracelet with his scales so if I came across another Night Fury, I wouldn't be killed or made a slave. We came up with a plan that if I did come across one alone, I would say that I was sent to do something but got lost or something to keeping me from getting back to him. As a custom, the Night Fury would have no choice but to take me back to Toothless."**

**JAMIE**

**"Wow, that's smart."**

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS**

**"Thank you."**

**"I may not like it, but it has it's uses," Toothless said.**

Black Night growled, annoyed.

**Rapunzel coughs into her hand, getting their attention.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I hate to bring sadness back, but what happened to Midnight?"**

**Toothless frowns.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Freeing humans or helping them escape was against a law. Midnight was discovered to have been freeing slaves for two years, since she was eight, making her ten when she was discovered. She broke a law, a strong one at that. When it was told she had a partner, she was told to reveal who it was and she will be able to stay. It shocked everyone, including me, when she said that she would rather be banished then reveal her partner in crime. So, she was banished."**

**Gasps come from the others except for Hiccup, who face said that he knew everything being told already. Toothless closes his eyes.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"Before she left, we hugged and she kissed me, telling me that she loved me back and one day we would see each other again. The day after, I asked my father why my friends left, since I felt so alone. He told me, right in front of Nightcore too, that I was to prepare training to become Alpha since I was stronger, smarter, and faster than my brother. That became an argument, one that made my father, Black Night, slap me across the face. That was last straw. I ran away, ignoring the orders of my father and pleas of my brother to come back. Later that day, I met Hiccup."**

Black Night opened his mouth in rage and spoke, only to find no words came out of his mouth.

Triforce glanced at Mask.

 _"I wasn't in the mood for his little speech that he had,"_ Mask said.

Triforce smiled, _"Neither was I."_

**FLYNN**

**"Wow. You had a great life, besides the whole slave thing, and because of your father, it went bad."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"How about your mother."**

**Toothless shrugs.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I don't know. Nightcore and I don't know what happened to her. No one would tell us either."**

**JACK**

**"Well, I hope you find out and I also hope you find Midnight."**

**Toothless smiles.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Thanks."**

**HICCUP**

**"I believe it's my turn."**

**Toothless frowns and looks at Hiccup.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Are you sure, Hiccup? Your story is partly worse than mine. You don't have to."**

**Toothless lays a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.**

**HICCUP**

**"Everyone told theirs. Might as well tell mine."**

**Hiccup shrugs.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Berk is a clan of strong Vikings. My father is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. His motto is that "A Cheif protects his own", but he cares more about the tribe then me, his own son. He can call it what he wants, but he acted like a Chief instead of a father to me. He didn't care if I got beaten up, scarred, and made fun of the people in the tribe or the other teens. The only ones who cared were Gobber, the blacksmith, and Gothi, the Healer and Elder. I won't go into detail about my life because it's full of pain and it's dark. But one day, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and my cousin, Snotlout, chased me into the woods. The twins went home because it was getting dark, but Snotlout kept following me. Snotlout found me and grabbed me by the hair, and I thought for sure he was gonna beat me up."**

**FLYNN**

**"What happened?"**

**Hiccup smiles.**

**HICCUP**

**"Toothless happen. He happened to be watching and gave Snotlout the scare of his life. I was scared as well so I ran off. Toothless found me and thought that I wanted to play hide-and-seek. After he ran off, hurt that I wasn't playing with him and was scared of him, I followed him. We talked about our lives and I invited him to stay with me since he didn't want to go back and that he wanted to change his name. I gave him the name Toothless since I saw him retract his teeth to get a piece of food that was stuck between his teeth. His name also makes people underestimate him. There was a cove that I knew about and no one else did so Toothless was able to live there."**

**JAMIE**

**"Nice. A secret place where your secret friend can hang out."**

**HICCUP**

**"A month ago, my father told me that I was going to go to Dragon Training. Toothless gave me hints and tips about how to get a Dragon down without hurting the Dragon, but that caused me to win Dragon Training and to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Since I didn't want to kill the Nightmare, Toothless and I ran away. Astrid, a girl from my village that I used to have a crush on, followed me. She wanted to know how I won Dragon Training. Astrid managed to follow me to the cove, where she saw Toothless grab me and fly off. Berk most likely thinks I'm dead now, but the both of us just wanted out of there."**

Hiccup looked down. It was true. He had a father like Merida's mother and Toothless's father, a tribe like Jack's tormenters. Hiccup looked up at Toothless and the five people he was sitting with. It didn't matter as long as they were with them.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Wow. Some life you had."**

**MERIDA**

**"It is like mine."**

**JACK**

**"We all had bad past and we all want a chance to prove who we really are."**

**JAMIE**

**"Well, I know one thing. None of us are alone anymore."**

**They all smile in agreement.**

The seven of them smiled at each other, knowing that was true.

Rapunzel looks up. She gasps. Something is flying in the sky and glowing. More things like it started to join it.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"It's the Lanterns!"**

**At her cry, the other look up and gasp in awe and Lanterns from the boats around them joined in with the ones in the sky, making a very pretty sight. All at once, the seven of them grab their Lanterns and lite them before gently pushing them into the sky, joining the others. They all smile at the sight, the lights of the Lanterns casting a glow all around them.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"We should stay together,"**

**They look at her. Rapunzel smiles.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"We should! We're all alike and have not so good past. But we should stay together. It could be fun and I'm already used to be with you guys."**

**The others think about it before smiling. Hiccup holds his hand out over the middle boat.**

**HICCUP**

**"All those who agree."**

**Toothless puts his hand on top of Hiccup's, Rapunzel's puts hers on top of Toothless', Merida puts hers on top of Rapunzel's, Flynn puts his on top of Merida's, Jamie puts his on top of Flynn's, and Jack puts his on top of Jamie's. Pascal jumps and crawls from Rapunzel's back to her shoulder to her arm to her hand and places his small foot on top of Jack's hand. They all laugh at Pascal before looking at each other.**

**The seven's joined hands on top of one another. A myriad of electric glows cover their hands: green, blue, red, pink, white, turquoise, and flashing electric.**

The kids looked shocked and confused at the little light show at their hands. What does that mean?

People looked confused, but the Dark Four growled in rage.

 _"One step closer,"_ Triforce said.

 _"To what,"_ Mask asked.

 _"You'll see,"_ Triforce smirked.

**SCENE CHANGE:**

**We pan over a poorly lit area, stones surround an orb. Four silhouettes growl as they stare at an orb which showed Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn.**

**FEMALE VOICE 1**

**"They're together!"**

**The female spreads her wings in anger.**

Dragons and Hybrid who knew that voice shook in fear, making Pitch smirk.

**MALE VOICE 1**

**"Already! This can't be!"**

**The male punched the stone.**

**FEMALE VOICE 2**

**"We can't let this go on!"**

**The female voice has green magic flaring from her hands.**

Rapunzel and Valka tense in shock at the familiar voice in shock.

"No, it can't be," Rapunzel and Valka whisper.

**MALE VOICE 2**

**"Enough!"**

The Guardians of Children tensed.

"No, not him," North said, horrified.

**The three stop their anger fits and turn to the final male of the group. Black sand falls onto the floor from the final male.**

**MALE VOICE 2**

**"Send some of your Dragons and Dragon Hybrids. Send some of your witches. I'll send some of my Fearlings. We can't let them find out who they are."**

**The man shatters the stone table, black sand flies to different places**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used  
> 'Reflection' - Mulan.


	11. Letting Go Of The Past And Under Attack

**The words "Letting Go Of The Past And Under Attack" appeared on the screen.**

"What does the title mean," Jamie asked.

 _"Watch and find out,"_ Triforce and Mask said.

**Flynn and Hiccup are making a fire pit. The others are catching fish, their stuff near their campsite. Jack and Toothless are working together. Jack stays out of the water though, flying above it and pointing out different fish, allowing Toothless to jump and catch the fish in his claws. Toothless throws the fish to the shore, the fish landing in a pile of previously caught fish.**

**Toothless and Jack smile at each other before Jack spots a school of fish behind Toothless. Jack points at the fish, making Toothless turned around. Toothless went to jump, but his foot slipped on a wet rock and he landed in the water. Jack laughs at Toothless' plight, before Toothless sits up, shocked. Jack laughs even harder.**

People laughed at the shock on Toothless' face and at his failed attempt to catch some fish.

Toothless blushed.

**Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie are holding a net in the water to let fish swim over. They giggle at the two boys. Jamie looks down. A school of fish swims above the net.**

**JAMIE**

**"Merida."**

**Merida glances down before looking at Rapunzel and Jamie. Merida nods and they lift the net, half of the school of fish trapped inside. Laughing, the three carry the net to shore. Once laying it on the ground, their pile's bigger than Jack's and Toothless', Merida looks behind her and laughs.**

Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie laughed and high-five, laughing harder when they notice Jack's and Toothless' faces.

**SHOCK from Jack and Toothless. Rapunzel and Jamie look at the two before laughing as well. Jack and Toothless shake their heads, a chuckle falling from their lips. The five of them gather the fish, throwing the bad ones back in the water and the good ones in the net, before walking to Hiccup and Flynn. There's a fire going in front of them. Minutes later, they're seated around the campfire, cooking fish while eating the already cooked fish. Jamie's swallowing his bite when his face brightens up. Jamie reaches over to his bag and pulls out a book, the book he bought.**

**JAMIE (READING OFF BOOK) (CONT'D)**

**"Legend Of The Magical Golden Flower."**

Everyone stopped laughing when they heard that, realizing it's the same flower the elderly man was talking about.

**The six others look at him. Jamie smiles and opens the book.**

**JAMIE (READING OFF BOOK) (CONT'D)**

**"Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. People who found the flower could heal themselves of any illness. All the person had to do was sing a special song for the golden flower and it would cure them. But the flower could do another thing: it could reverse the age of a person. It is said that a witch found the flower, a witch cursed to be mortal, and used the flower to gain back her youth. Over the years, the golden flower was used by the witch to stay young when the Guards of the Kingdom Corona came and took the flower to heal their queen. After that, no one knows what happened to the golden flower."**

**Jamie finishes reading and looks up at his friends, smiling.**

Rapunzel looked at her hair. She could heal and reverse aging just like the flower. The flower was given to the queen to save her, so that means to flowers powers passed down to her.

The only problem was that her future self didn't know that at all.

**JACK (SMIRKING)**

**"Cool story."**

**Flynn looks over at Rapunzel.**

**FLYNN**

**"So you and the flower could do the same thing. That's cool."**

**Rapunzel shrugs, a small thoughtful smile on her face.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I guess."**

Rapunzel groaned, facepalming.

Merida and Flynn rubbed her back, wishing to help her, but also knowing that they, too, felt the same way at the moment about her problem.

**Rapunzel then looks down at Pascal, who's curled up and asleep. Rapunzel chuckles at the cute little smile on his face before yawning. She looks at the others. They're tired.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"I believe we should call it a night. We look like we are about to fall asleep anyway."**

**The others nod. They wrap up the non-cooked fish before laying down.**

**Toothless wraps Hiccup in his wings, Jamie lays in Hiccup's arms. Flynn has his arms around Merida and Rapunzel, who moves Pascal to rest beside her head. Jack flies up onto a branch over the campsite and looks down. Jack smiles before falling asleep.**

The seven of them smiled at the sleeping arrangement. It looked like they were getting closer in the future as well.

**SCENE CHANGE**

**It's morning. Smoldering remains of the fire crackle. Flynn groans and yawns, opening his eyes.**

**Flynn looks around. Jamie's sleeping soundly on Hiccup's chest as Toothless covers them both. A soft snore. Flynn looks up and sees Jack sleeping on the branch above them. Flynn then looks at the two girls sleeping in his arms. They're gripping him tightly.**

Everyone either chuckled or laughed as Rapunzel and Merida blushed in embarrassment. Hiccup and Jack bristled. King Fredrick and Queen Arianna, as well as King Fergus and Queen Elinor, couldn't help but laugh at their daughter's silly sleeping habit.

**Flynn smirks. He closes his eyes, ready to fall back asleep-**

**-when a hand grabs him and pulls him up, his hands being pulled behind his back.**

**Flynn YELPS, waking the others. Jack flies up and looks down.**

**CAPTAIN (GROWLING)**

**"Got you."**

**Flynn looked behind and gasped. It was the Captain and his men!**

_"That's brutal,"_ Mask sighed.

People gasped.

"Oh! Not again," Flynn yelled.

**Merida jumps up, reaching for her bow, but a guard seizes her, pulls her up and puts her hands behind her back. The others go to help, but armed Guards surround them.**

**CAPTAIN (CONT'D)**

**"Now you two are going to the dungeons for your crimes."**

**The Captain and Guard pulls Flynn and Merida away from the camp.**

**TOOTHLESS (YELLING)**

**"No, they won't!"**

**Toothless draws in a huge breath before letting out a SCREECH. The Captain and his Guards cover their ears, releasing Flynn and Merida while the others grab their stuff. Rapunzel gathers Pascal from the ground. Merida mounts Angus with Rapunzel behind her, Jack grabs Jamie, and Toothless transforms into his Night Fury form, allowing Hiccup and Flynn to get on. The Captain looks on in shock as the kids made their escape.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"I saw that right? I wasn't things."**

**The Guards shake their heads.**

**GUARD**

**"No sir, you saw that."**

The Captain and his men grumbled at their failure and also at their reactions.

**SCENE CHANGE**

**We pan down on a path in the forest. Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack are walking behind Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie. Flynn looks down, solemn. He looks up at his comrades. SIGH. He shakes his head. He puts his hand to his head before shaking it rapidly.**

**FLYNN (APOLOGIZING)**

**"I'm sorry, guys. If I wasn't a thief in the past, then you wouldn't have to run with me."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Flynn, it wasn't your fault."**

**FLYNN**

**"Yes, it is! You guys have to run with me because of what I did!"**

Flynn frowned. It was true. Because he stole from the Kingdom and the people and haven't paid for his crimes, anyone he gets close to would have to run with him to prevent capture, especially if they helped him like Merida did. Oh, why did he have to be a thief?

**HICCUP**

**"You did what you had to survive. You aren't at fault for anything. When I lived at Berk, I had to steal as well. Not breaking into people's homes kind of stealing, but being in the Great Hall when it's closed to get some food from that's supposed to be for the next day or from someone else's plate just because I was hungry. You aren't at fault for trying to survive."**

Everyone, save Toothless, recoils in shock.

 _"Oy vey…"_ Mask said, scratching his head.

"Hiccup," Stoick said.

"What," Hiccup asked, glancing at his father.

"Why did you steal?"

"Why do you care suddenly?"

Stoick tensed and didn't reply.

**MERIDA (SHOCKED)**

**"You? A thief?"**

**Hiccup smiled sadly.**

**HICCUP**

**"Yeah, I had to steal food to survive because Dad's cooking was terrible and so was Gobber's and I couldn't always feed myself and no one would give me food."**

Mask didn't know whether to laugh at Hiccup's shot at the two Vikings or cast his gaze down in sympathy.

Hiccup gestured to the screen, "That's your reason."

"Am I really a that bad cook, lad," Gobber asked.

Hiccup stared at him, "Ask everyone you cooked for and they'll answer you."

Gobber turned and looked at said people, but they were pointedly not looking in his direction.

**They resume their silent walk. Melancholy descends into the atmosphere. Jack looks around to try and find something to get them happy again. When he found none, he looked up at a snowy mountain that was far in the distance. The look on Jack's face said he got an idea. All at once, Jack started singing.**

**JACK-**  
**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._ **

Mask groaned, _"That song? All the songs by Disney, let alone the world, and you chose THIS?"_

Triforce hit Mask's shoulder, _"Shut up! It seemed like a good idea at the time and once I listened to this version, I couldn't help myself."_

Everyone would have wondered what Triforce and Mask were talking about in their own Language of Authors, but they were too busy watching the movie to pay attention to them.

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._ **

**Jack looks at Rapunzel before looking down again.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._ **

**Merida holds herself.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._ **

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup frowned, looking down. Why did it seem the world was against them in everything? Why did it seem it wanted them to fail and feel like they don't have a place. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie gave each other frowns, wishing they could do something.

The spirits didn't feel anything, nope, not a thing. King Fredrick and Queen Arianna frowned, wishing their daughter never was isolated for most of her life. Queen Elinor thought back to all those times she saw her daughter almost blowing her top and wondered just how often she held it in. Stoick looked down, ashamed of what he did to his son.

Toothless, Jamie, and Flynn frown at them in sympathy.

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_Don't let them in, don't let them see._ **

**Rapunzel lifts her head up and looks behind her at her hair.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_Be the good girl you always have to be._ **

**Merida lifts her head and moves her pointed finger as if scolding a child.**

**JACK-**  
**_Conceal, don't feel._ **

**Jack lifts his head and swings his staff, a small burst of ice hits the trees.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_Don't let them know._ **

**Hiccup lifts his head and looks at his hands which clench into fists.**

**ALL-**  
**_Well, now they know!_ **

The four teens looked up at the screen, watching their future selves. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie looked at the screen to, wanting to see what would happen.

**The four of them look at each other and smile. They stop walking altogether. Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie looked them and smile, watching the teens.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_Let it go!_ **

**Merida spins with Rapunzel.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_Let it go!_ **

**Rapunzel and Merida cross arms and pulls each other closer to the other.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_Can't hold it back anymore._ **  
**_Let it go!_ **

**Hiccup puts a hand on his chest and shakes his head.**

**JACK-**  
**_Let it go!_ **

**Jack raises his staff in the air and shoots a blast of snow, making little snowflakes fall back down.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_Turn away and slam the door._ **

**Rapunzel mimics slamming doors shut.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_I don't care what they're going to say._ **

**Merida stomps her foot and swung her fists down to her sides.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_Let the storm rage on._ **

**Hiccup raises his hand towards the sky before letting it fall.**

**JACK-**  
**_The cold never bothered me anyway._ **

**Jack leaned against his staff and made a 'no' motion with his hand.**

Giving small laughs, the seven glanced at each other as they watched four of the seven's future selves dance themselves happily.

**Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup walk off with confidence in every step. Flynn, Toothless, and Jamie look at each other with smiles before running after their friends.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small._ **

**Hiccup looks behind him, right at Toothless who smiles.**

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other, wrapping an arm around each other's shoulders.

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all._ **

**Rapunzel spread her arms wide with glee. After she finished that part, they all took off running.**

Rapunzel linked her arm with Flynn as stay watched on with growing excitement.

Pitch growled. The little-lost princess thinks that? Well, she's got another thing coming because Pitch won't let anyone escape his fear.

Triforce and Mask groaned at Pitch's thinking.

 _"Oy vey,"_ Mask groaned, gripping his facial covering.

 _"I'm regretting that ability a little, but the good part is that we hear what they say when they're embarrassed,"_ Triforce said.

**MERIDA-**  
**_It's time to see what I can do._ **

**Merida runs ahead before turning, pointing to herself.**

Merida nodded, looking towards her bow and arrows, thinking what she could do besides archery.

**HICCUP-**  
**_To test the limits and break through._ **

**Hiccup stops next to her and holds her shoulders.**

**JACK-**  
**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._ **

**Jack and Rapunzel come up next to them. Jack smiles as he shakes his head. He gestures to himself.**

Jack and Jamie smiled. Ever the rebel, Jack, ever the rebel.

**ALL-**  
**_I'm free!_ **

**They all raise their hands in the air before dancing and running around each other, ending up near a cliffside with the sky turning brighter each second.**

**RAPUNZEL AND MERIDA-**  
**_Let it go, let it go!_ **

**The girls run up a big rock that was near, unbridled joy on their faces.**

**JACK AND HICCUP-**  
**_I am one with the wind and sky._ **  
**_Let it go, let it go!_ **

**Jack uses the wind to lift he and Hiccup up for a few moments before both of them are set back to the ground.**

Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless eyed each other, remembering a promise for a race later.

**RAPUNZEL AND MERIDA-**  
**_You'll never see me cry._ **

**Both girls jump off the rock, landing on the ground with ease.**

Merida found her arm being grabbed by Flynn and couldn't help but smile.

**ALL-**  
**_Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay._ **  
**_Let the storm rage on._ **

**The four of them stomp their feet on the ground and toss their arms to the sides. Merida then spins in a circle back to the big rock while Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup get in a line. Merida leaned against the rock and waved her arm out, telling them to continue.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_ **

**Rapunzel grabs her braided hair, gesturing to its golden glow, before spinning, creating a glowing spiral.**

Rapunzel glanced at her hair, smiling.

**JACK-**  
**_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_ **

**Jack makes an icicle and throws it into the air, watching as it explodes into the snow.**

Jamie and Jack high-fived.

**HICCUP-**  
**_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_ **

**Hiccup backflips as Toothless shoots a blast of fire above him in the air. Merida claps and points to Hiccup before she walks over to them. They all looked up at the embers and snow falling.**

"Merida has a thing with explosions," Flynn says.

Hiccup and Toothless laughed, seeing they won what seemed a little pure fun contest.

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_I'm never going back._ **

**The four of them narrow their eyes at each other.**

**ALL-**  
**_The past is in the past!_ **  
**_Let it go, let it go!_ **

**They look behind them. A mirage of their pasts form. They turn away sharply, looking over at the cliff and walking towards it. They headed up in a line: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, then Hiccup as they stare at the horizon**.

The seven smiled. Their homes can forsake them, but they will go on because it is what they always done.

**JACK AND HICCUP-**  
**_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._ **

**The sun rises. It brightens up all that it touches.**

**ALL-**  
**_Let it go, let it go!_ **

**The four teens smile as they look at the sun. In the background, Toothless, Flynn, and Jamie smile at them.**

**RAPUNZEL AND MERIDA-**  
**_That perfect girl is gone._ **

**Rapunzel and Merida look at each other, putting a hand on their chest.**

**ALL-**  
**_Here I stand, in the light of day._ **  
**_Let the storm rage on!_ **

**Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup grab each other's hands and raise them in the air.**

**JACK-**  
**_The cold never bothered me anyway._ **

**The sun's light bathes them in a warm, shining glow. They take a deep breath in, then chuckle, then fall over laughing.**

The seven laughed, feeling lighter as well.

**They all watch the sunrise together. Merida and Hiccup let out a HUGE breath.**

**MERIDA/HICCUP**

**"Singing takes the pain away."**

All because of that, apparently. But Merida and Hiccup could do without the embarrassment, again.

Merida and Hiccup go red. They look at the floor sheepishly. The others laugh. Jack shrugs after a while.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"They are right. By singing alone my emotions felt better. Like they weren't even there."**

**Toothless nudges Hiccup on the shoulder.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"By the way, when you guy's sung, it was like you let go of the past and moved on. No longer allowing the past to bother you as much as it did before. And honestly, hearing it myself made me let go of my past as well."**

"Your welcome," came four replies.

"You four don't let it get to your head," came three responses.

 _"…WHAT,"_ Mask shouted.

Triforce tossed Mask a look with a raised eyebrow. Mask closed his mouth with a sheepish look.

**Flynn, Jamie, and Jack all nod.**

**JACK**

**"We did let go of our past."**

**Merida smiles.**

**MERIDA (LOOKING AT THE OTHERS)**

**"So I was right. Singing does take the pain away."**

**Everyone's smiling. Toothless' smile vanishes suddenly. He gets up and looks around urgently. Angus trots over to Merida, clearly nervous.**

**HICCUP (QUESTIONING)**

**"Toothless?"**

**Toothless slowly looks through the trees and the sky, sniffing the air. Hiccup slowly stands, the others following.**

Everyone tensed. What was happening, what was going on?

**HICCUP (QUESTIONING) (CONT'D)**

**"Toothless?"**

**The other teens look at Toothless in frightened confusion. Horse neighs, wicked laughter, and roars echo through his ears. Toothless turns his head to the path. His eyes turn to slits. Toothless' vision zooms. He gasps. Black horses with trailing sand, as well as Witches, Dragons, and Hybrids. They're in the teens' direction.**

Pitch, Red Death, Mor'du, and Gothel smiled. They found them.

**Hiccup walks over to Toothless. He looks in Toothless' direction and turns back to him.**

**HICCUP (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"Toothless, what do you see?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"We need to go."**

**Toothless grabs Hiccup by the wrist before looking around quickly.**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What? Why?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Something is after us."**

"More like someone," Jack said, glancing around at the crowd, looking for the ones that sent those creatures after them, gaze staying on the four people chained to seats close together.

**Toothless still looks for a direction to run as he glances back at the coming danger.**

**FLYNN**

**"Who?"**

**Flynn grabs Merida's and Rapunzel's hands with his own. Rapunzel's holding Pascal while Merida's free hand has Angus's reigns. Jack picks up Jamie and holds him protectively.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Dragons and Hybrids, black horses that look at they are made of sand, and Witches."**

**JACK**

**"Black horses made of sand. I know what they are! They're called Nightmares, and they belong to Pitch Black, the Boogyman or the Nightmare King. He's a spirit and is not well liked because he started causing fear everywhere. I heard he was banished many years ago."**

All eyes turned towards Pitch, who smirked evilly, causing many uneasy shivers in people.

**FLYNN (DRYLY)**

**"Thanks for the tip."**

**Toothless' eyes lock on into a path.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"And now we run!"**

**Toothless pulls Hiccup towards the path, running. The others look at each other before following.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Why don't you just transformed into your dragon form and carry Flynn and Hiccup, Jack's carries Jamie, and Merida and Pascal and Me and we run that way. Won't we escape faster."**

**Toothless shakes his head.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"We can't."**

**OTHER SIX (CRIED OUT)**

**"Why?!"**

**They all suddenly stop, gasping. A colony of Nightmares and Dragons, as well as airborne Hybrids and Witches, stare down at them.**

_"…Is this a bad time to be excited,"_ Mask asked.

"If by excited, you mean afraid, sure," Jack said, gripping his staff a bit more tightly.

**TOOTHLESS (YELLING)**

**"That's why!"**

"They're not gonna let you fly," Rapunzel said, horrified.

**Toothless turns to another direction and runs, the others following him.**

**TOOTHLESS (YELLING) (CONT'D)**

**"They'll take us down if we do! It's what they want us to do!"**

**Jack aims his staff behind him and fires a few blasts of ice, creating walls on the ground. Some Dragons and Nightmares ran into the brigade while the rest bypass it. The Witches and Hybrids just fly over.**

**MERIDA (CRIED OUT)**

**"Somehow I don't think that's the only thing they want us to do!"**

**They all stop once more. Looking around, they're at the bottom of the cliff. They're surrounded by Witches, Nightmares, Dragons, and Hybrids.**

**FLYNN (REALIZING)**

**"This was their plan. The group that was running down the path jumped or flew down here while we were chased by the other group. With Hybrids and Witches in the sky-"**

**HICCUP (FINISHING)**

**"They completely boxed us in."**

"We're trapped," Toothless stated, looking worried.

**Mocking laughter from the Dragons, Hybrids, Nightmares, and Witches.**

**MERIDA**

**"They didn't come here to capture us. They came to kill us."**

People gasped. Killed them? Children!? Emily turned towards Pitch.

"Why would you want to kill them? They're just children," Emily screeched.

Primrose also turned towards Pitch.

"Don't you have a heart? Don't you care," Queen Arianna yelled at him.

Pitch scowled at the two women, "I don't care that their just children and nor do I have a heart."

Emily and Queen Arianna were shocked at the heartless response.

Vanja, Wisp, and Midnight feared for three boys in particular and Nightcore feared for his brother.

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"But why so many? So many just to kill us and what for?"**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What do we do?"**

**Jamie clutches onto Jack's hoodie tighter.**

**JACK**

**"I don't know."**

**TOOTHLESS (GROWLING)**

**"I know one thing."**

**Toothless' claws protrude from his nails and his wings and tail are in battle mode.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"I'm not going down without a fight."**

**HICCUP**

**"I'm with you."**

**Hiccup pulls out his dagger and getting into a fighting stance. Merida grabs her bow and notched an arrow. Flynn takes out his sword. Rapunzel takes out her own dagger. Jack sets Jamie down in front of him before taking out his dagger, holding his side to his side. Jamie gulps, but takes out his dagger as well, holding it in front of him.**

The seven looked at each other. They barely knew each other, but they were going to fight for their lives together. Reaching out, the seven grabbed hands, holding hard tight.

**The Witches and Hybrids laugh. The Dragons and Nightmares shake their heads in glee. They lunge.**

**The screen turns black.**

"What! It can't stop there!"

 _"Don't worry, there's more,"_ Triforce said, working on getting the next chapter up.

Mask leaned over to her, _"Need help?"_

Triforce nodded, _"Yep, I do. I'm very busy trying to get other chapters done in my other story before the year ends."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it Go - The Big Four Version by Valledorthedragon on Youtube.  
> Soung Used:  
> 'Let It Go' - Frozen.


	12. Powers Unleashed

**The words "Powers Unleashed" appeared on the screen.**

**A Witch SHRIEKS as she fires multiple blasts of energy. Flynn kicks a Hybrid in the chest and turns his head, eyes searching.**

_"Bogeys at 12 o' clock!"_ Mask called.

People gasped.

If they didn't move out of the way they would be hit and could get hurt!

**FLYNN (WARNING)**

**"Incoming! Watch out!"**

**The teens look up. Growling, Jack and Toothless look around. Rapunzel picks Jamie up and run. Hiccup grabs Merida's hand, leading her away from the blast zone. Jack crouches and jumps, grabbing Rapunzel and Jamie before flying over to Flynn. Toothless leaps, grabbing Hiccup and Merida with each hand and landing near the rock wall of the cliff.**

The six look at Flynn, giving him thankful looks and pats in thanks for warning them of the attack. Flynn nodded at them, glad that he was able to cave his friends from getting hit.

**The blasts of energy hit the ground, injuring the Dragons, Witches, and Hybrids in the area. The Nightmares just explode into sand.**

Roars of cheers from the audience. The Dark Four just sneer.

The other six look at Flynn gratefully before resuming their fight.

**Hiccup slashes at a Nightmare then dodged a blast. He kicks a Hybrid in the face, sending it flying into the attacking witch. A Nightmare tries to attack Hiccup from behind, but Hiccup turns, cutting the Nightmare's head, making it explode into sand.**

_"All right, Hiccup!"_ Mask cheered.

 _"We're trying to be fair and impartial, Mask."_ Triforce sighed. Mask simply pouted and folded his arms.

**A stray blast hits the rock wall to close to Hiccup. Two blasts come his way. He dodges the former, not the latter. He flies back into a cliffside. HISS. The Witch raises her hand and flicks it, sending Hiccup into an adjacent cliffside.**

"Hiccup," his friends yelled, worried.

Hiccup groaned. Why was it always him who gets hurt first before everyone else? Not that he wants everyone else to get hurt, but getting hurt almost every time was starting to get a little tiring.

Triforce hummed, rubbing her head. It wasn't her fault that was something about Hiccup. He was danger prone at times and she had to put it in.

**TOOTHLESS (YELLING)**

**"Hiccup!"**

**Toothless SPRINTS in Hiccup's direction, but two Nightmares cut him off. Merida runs towards Hiccup, but Nightmares and Hybrids surround her. Jack tries flying to Hiccup, but Witches fire blasts at him. He dodges the blasts. A Nightmare divebombs him, sending him to the ground. His staff leaves his hand. Rapunzel and Flynn are protecting Jamie from anything who gets close to him, unable to get to Hiccup.**

**The Witch drops her hand. Hiccup falls back down. She blasts his leg. AGONIZED YELL. He tries to stand, but can't.**

The six growled at the fact they couldn't help Hiccup.

Gothel, Pitch, Mor'du, and Red Death smile, seeing that they were overpowering the seven children.

**Rapunzel gasps in fear. She holds up her right hand. Yellow energy flows into her hand, piling up, before shooting out and hitting Hiccup. His leg is fully healed. Hiccup slashes his sword at the Witch, hitting her, before kicking her away.**

Everyone gasped, looking Rapunzel in shock. Rapunzel looked down at her hand and back at the screen. She healed Hiccup, she healed him without her singing and hair. How in the world did she do that? How did she do that?

Rapunzel curled her hand to her chest, beyond confused and a bit scared.

Gothel, Pitch, Mor'du, and Red Death widen their eyes at the power. No, not now. Why? Why is the power revealing itself now?!

 _"This wasn't in the original movie…or was it?"_ Mask asked Triforce.

Triforce shook her head, _"Nope, just something I added."_

**The teens stare in shock at Rapunzel. She stares in shock at her hands.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Did I do that?"**

**A group of Nightmares lunges for Rapunzel. He kicks the one on him away. He gets to his knees.**

**JACK**

**"Rapunzel! Look out!"**

**Rapunzel turns and sees Nightmares descending on her. She SHOUTS before holding her hand, the same hand that shot out the yellow light that healed Hiccup. Her eyes briefly turn pink. Pink light manifests around Rapunzel's hand. She shoots the pink light from her hand. It hits the Nightmares. AGONIZED NEIGHS. They explode into sand.**

Rapunzel gasped, her eyes going wide. How in the world? What was she doing now?!

**Rapunzel stumbles backward, right into Jack. He catches her.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"How am I doing this?"**

**Rapunzel stares at her hand, pink energy still coalescing.**

That's the question everyone was asking. King Fredrick and Queen Arianna looked at each other. They knew the yellow had to be the power of the flower, but what was the pink?

**Another group of Nightmares run at Jack and Rapunzel. Rapunzel looks at her hand and holds it up against the Nightmares. The pink light shoots out again, making the Nightmares explode into black sand. More approach them. Jack looks at his staff. It's beyond his reach. Jack looks back just in time to see Nightmares hurdling the pink energy blasts. Jack's eyes briefly flash blue.**

_"Oooh, it's Jack's turn."_ Mask said, juiced.

**Jack raises his hand. A wall of ice appears in front of him and Rapunzel. Some of the Nightmares evade it, but the rest hit the ice, exploding into black sand.**

Jack gasped, looking at his hand in shock as his friends looked at him. The Spirits started whispering to each other in shocked horror.

"He did that without his staff!"

"That's not possible!"

"Unless he's becoming like Jokul Frosti!"

"Keep an eye out for signs!"

 _"Gee, did these guys exist in the original film?"_ Mask asked Triforce.

Once again, Triforce shakes her head, _"No. Glad they didn't."_

**Jack gasps. He looks at the wall in awe.**

**JACK (SHOCKED)**

**"That's impossible."**

**Rapunzel glances back at him.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"What is?"**

**JACK**

**"My powers are tied to my staff. If my staff were to break or get separated from me, I lose my powers, except when it breaks, I feel it in my chest and I feel pain. My staff is what I use so I can spread winter, snow, ice, and all that. But to cast ice without my staff?"**

"How would you know you'll feel pain if the staff broke," Wisp asked.

"It happened before," Jack said, glancing at the Spirits.

**Jack and Rapunzel stand. Jack grabs his staff and holds it up.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"It's almost impossible since I shouldn't be able to. That's what every spirit I'd met told me."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Almost impossible?"**

**JACK**

**"Yeah, because I did it."**

**The ice wall shatters. Jack covers Rapunzel as shard pass by them. Witches and Hybrids stare them down. Rapunzel brings her dagger out as Jack readies his staff. They cover each other's back as the monsters converge.**

_"Awesome! Battle couple!"_ Mask cheered.

"I wonder if he's not enjoying this too much?" Toothless chuckled.

**Flynn's fighting a fire-breathing Hybrid. Flynn jumps to the side, slashing at the Hybrid. Flynn looks at Jamie to see the boy thrust his dagger at a Nightmare, it exploding into sand.**

"All right, Jamie!" Rapunzel cheered.

**A witch lands behind Jamie, a ball of energy in her right hand.**

"If you hit my son, I'll show you why you should never tick off a mother. There is a saying never get between a mother bear and her cubs or she'll tear you apart," Emily screeched, looking over at the Witches.

**FLYNN**

**"Jamie, duck!"**

**Jamie ducks as the Witch turns her focus to Flynn. Flynn underthrows his unarmed hand. A turquoise light briefly flashes. Water swirls around his hand. A blast of speeding water hits the Witch and everything behind her, sending them into the forest.**

Flynn gasped, looking between his hands back and forth. How in world did he shoot water from his hands!? His friends looked at him.

Witches shivered. They hated water. It irritated their skin. They could drink it, but it irritated their skin very badly.

Vanja started looking between the book in her lap and the seven up in the balcony with wide eyes. Could it be? Could the book be true?

**Flynn gasps as Jamie stares at him with wide eyes.**

**FLYNN (CONT'D)**

**"What the-!"**

**Flynn stares at his hand.**

**FLYNN (QUESTIONED)**

**"Water?"**

**A Deadly Nadder, hovers dangerously behind him. It draws back and breathes in.**

**JAMIE**

**"Watch out, Flynn!"**

**Jamie's eyes briefly flash white. He raises his hand. A blast of light shoots out and blinds the Nadder. PAINFUL ROAR. The Nadder falls, crippled. Flynn looks back and forth from the Deadly Nadder to Jamie a couple times before resting on Jamie.**

**Jamie gasped, looking confused and in shock. Jamie looked at his hands as his friends looked at him now. Emily's and Steve's jaw dropped as Sophie looked confused as to why the light was coming out of her brother's hands.**

Wisp looked shocked and awed at the same time.

Markus's eyes turned greedy as he wondered what he could make his son do with that power he seemed to hold.

**Jamie breathes in disbelief.**

**JAMIE (DISBELIEF)**

**"That was Light. How in the world did I shoot Light?"**

Flynn looks around. He grabs Jamie's free hand and leads the boy over to Rapunzel and Jack. They form a triangle with Jamie in the middle.

**Toothless growls as he kicks the Hybrids off him, only for another to jump on him. Toothless and the Hybrid roll around on the ground. The Hybrid decks Toothless. Toothless shakes his head and growls. Toothless headbutts the Hybrid in the face. Toothless shoves the Hybrid to the side and stands up. Two Monstrous Nightmares misfire at Toothless. GROWL. Toothless' eyes narrow. Lightning briefly flashes in his eyes. Toothless raises his arms. Lighting bursts. The two Nightmares crumble.**

**Toothless looks down at his hands. Lightning courses over his hands.**

Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. That's what his kind was. But to shoot lightning from his hands, Toothless didn't know how to react to that as he looked down at his hands as his friends looked to him.

Meanwhile, Black Night was thinking about ways he could use Night Scales power to his uses.

Nightcore and Midnight looked shocked at Toothless ability.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Lightning, I shot Lightning."**

**Toothless looks over. Merida's still surrounded. Merida's moving in circles, keeping her eye on the surrounding Hybrids and Nightmare. A pair breaks the circle and jumps at the red-head.**

**TOOTHLESS (YELLING) (CONT'D)**

**"Merida!"**

**Toothless aims and fires more shots of lightning. The Hybrids CRY OUT in pain and fall to the ground, twitching. The Nightmares turn into black glass.**

**Merida nods to Toothless in thanks. Merida dodges an attack from her left, then another from her right. Merida ducks a Hybrid's punch, and rolls from a Nightmare's stomp.**

**MERIDA**

**"You all are really starting to get me angry!"**

**All at once, they charge her. Her eyes briefly flash red. Letting out a scream, Merida throws her arm from the side outward. A line of fire EXPLODES from her hand. Nightmares explode into glass as the Hybrids cry out as the fire blasts them to the ground.**

Merida jumped, head snapping down to her hands. She shot fire from her hands. FIRE?! Her friends looked at her as Merida clutched and unclutched her hands.

King Fergus and Queen Elinor looked at their daughter in shock. Harris, Hubert, Hamish looked at their older sister in surprise and awe, not one ounce of shock in her eyes.

**Merida looks at her flaming hand in awe.**

**MERIDA (WHISPERING) (CONT'D)**

**"Fire."**

**Toothless runs over to Merida.**

**MERIDA (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"What's happening to us?"**

**Toothless shrugs. Hearing a cry of pain, Toothless turn sharply to see Rapunzel and Jack get knocked to the ground and Flynn pushing Jamie to the ground to avoid the boy getting hit by a Witch's energy blast. Toothless points to the four.**

**TOOTHLESS (SHOUTING)**

**"They need help. Come on!"**

**Merida follows Toothless to help their friends. Hiccup watches as Merida and Toothless helped Flynn, Jamie, Jack, and Rapunzel. Hiccup sees Toothless wave at him, beckoning him to join them. Hiccup starts to run over but jumps back from an energy blast.**

**Hiccup's perception slows.**

**Toothless fires lightning at two Nightmares. Merida stomps her foot, creating a wave of fire to a herd of Nightmares. Rapunzel shoots some pink energy at Witches in the air. Jamie shoots white light at Witches on the ground. Jack shoot blasts of ice at Hybrids. Flynn shoots water blasts at some Dragons.**

_"Something's gonna happen. Something's gonna happen,"_ Mask said.

 _"Hush it,"_ Triforce said.

**The enemies are slowly closing in.**

**Hiccup sees Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout, the three of them punching their hands.**

Everyone turned to look at the three Vikings, who ducked down into their seats as far as they could go.

**Hiccup's head shoots up and his eyes briefly flash green. Hiccup stands and grits his teeth. His hands glow green.**

**HICCUP (SCREAMING)**

**"LEAVE. MY. FRIENDS. ALONE!"**

**Hiccup stomps his foot. The ground shakes. The grounded enemies are airborne. Pieces of earth fly up and collide with the airborne enemies.**

Mask said nothing. His joyful vibrating was more than enough to exhibit his pleasure.

Everyone looked at Hiccup. Hiccup breathed heavily, looking at his hands and looking back at the screen.

"I don't...I don't like it when people try to kill those I care about," Hiccup said slowly.

Pitch, Gothel, Mor'du, and Red Death looked at each other, anger and shock in their eyes. They couldn't believe that the seven's powers were revealing themselves, but how?!

**Hiccup's eyes widen in shock.**

**HICCUP (WHISPERING) (CONT'D)**

**"Earth."**

**MERIDA (SHOUTING)**

**"Hiccup! Get over here!"**

**Shaking his head, Hiccup sprints over to them. The surviving enemies get back on their feet or take to the air. The kids grab each other's hands, forming a line. Their eyes flash colors again. A loud SHOUT. A large wave of energy flies towards the enemies and engulfs them. The Nightmares turn into black sand, the Witches and Hybrids CRY OUT in pain and the Dragons ROAR in agony.**

**The smoke clears. The remaining enemies are unresponsive. The seven fall to the ground, breathing heavily.**

The seven looked at their eyes and at each before taking hold of each other's hand. They didn't know if this was just a chance of fate they had powers or the fact they all got attacked at the same time when they were together.

Or is it because of the Prophecy Triforce mentioned when she first brought them here?

**Toothless looks up. More Witches, Dragons, and Hybrids fly at them. Hybrids and Nightmares run at them in the woods.**

_"Geez…"_ Mask groaned.

**TOOTHLESS (EXHAUSTED)**

**"More...more are coming."**

**Flynn shakes his head.**

The seven shook their heads. Couldn't they get a break for once?!

**FLYNN (STATING)**

**"We can't keep this up. Whatever happened to us helped us a lot, but I don't think we can do that again."**

The others nod in agreement.

Whatever they didn't did take a lot out of them.

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"They want to kill us, but why?"**

**MERIDA**

**"My guess, it's because of what we can do. They don't want us getting stronger."**

That was the best guess it seems.

**Toothless tries standing but falls back down.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I can't get up."**

**The others fall over, tired.**

**JACK**

**"That wave of energy took a lot out of us."**

Indeed it did.

**Hiccup shakes his head, his face defiant.**

**HICCUP (DEFENDANT)**

**"I won't give up. I won't give in so easily!"**

_"Viking enough for ya?"_ Mask asked, arms folded.

 _"That seems Viking enough to me. Since when does Hiccup or any of his friends see the point to give in so easily,"_ Triforce pointed out.

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"I'm with you, Hiccup, but just how long do you think we will last?"**

**Hiccup looks at Rapunzel, then the others. SIGH. His eyes search and land on the woods. He glances back.**

**HICCUP**

**"This way! We'll escape through the forest before they circle us again."**

**On shaky feet, the others follow Hiccup into the woods. A portal opens up in front of them.**

The Guardians of Childhood look at each other, recognizing the portals that they use to travel long distances.

**FLYNN (WEAK)**

**"What is that?"**

**Flynn weakly pulls Rapunzel behind him. Jack recognizes it.**

**JACK**

**"It's one of North's portal's!"**

**TOOTHLESS (ASKING)**

**"Who?"**

**JAMIE**

**"North! He's Santa Claus! He's a good guy."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Then let's go."**

**Rapunzel looks at her friends.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"I rather go through this portal to safety then deal with another herd that the seven of us will not survive."**

**They all run through the portal. The enemies move quickly. The portal closes.**

Everyone cheered at the escape the seven made successfully.

**The Dragons and Hybrids roar. The Witches scream and hold their faces, hands on their cheeks. The Nightmares stomp the ground. Fear paints all their faces.**

**SCENE CHANGE**

**The man watches the seven kids escape through a portal. He remains a silhouette.**

**MALE VOICE 2**

**"They failed in killing those children before they could discover their abilities."**

Everyone shivered at the cruel and evil voice.

**The man stands. Three people stand to the side.**

**MALE VOICE 2 (CONT'D)**

**"Well, news flash."**

**The man turns to them suddenly.**

**MALE VOICE 2 (CONT'D)**

**"They have their powers! And they're out of our reach! They have plenty of time to get stronger."**

The seven looked at each other. They will get stronger.

**The three of them turn their heads away from the man. The man shakes his head.**

**WOMAN VOICE 2 (ASKING)**

**"May I suggested something, sir?"**

**MALE VOICE 2 (SNEER)**

**"What?"**

**The woman steps forward.**

**WOMAN VOICE 2 (EXPLAINING)**

**"What if we take sectors? The places we're around? Since those kids came to my sector, I have full right to do whatever I want. I can attack them whenever I want. If they go in a different sector, then the person who has that sector can go after them."**

"Our homelands," Merida said.

**The man hums, thinking over the plan.**

**MALE VOICE 2**

**"Nice plan, except one thing."**

**WOMAN VOICE 2**

**"What is it?"**

**The man steps closer to the caped woman.**

**MALE VOICE 2 (ASKING)**

**"How do you plan on getting them back to your sector, Gothel?"**

Everyone gasped, looking back at the woman. Rapunzel watched the screen in shock as the Gothel on the screen pulled down her hood.

**Gothel pulls her hood down, a smile on her face.**

**GOTHEL**

**"Easy."**

**She walks past the man and towards the orb. Her hand turns green and the orb changes view from the forest to the Kingdom Corona. Gothel points to the Kingdom.**

**GOTHEL (CONT'D)**

**"I'll send my witches to attack the castle and it's people."**

The people of Corona and its rulers looked at each other in shocked horror. They were gonna get attacked by Witches. They didn't know how to fight against Witches. What were they gonna do?!

**Gothel turns back to the man.**

**GOTHEL (CONT'D)**

**"Those kids will not be able to resist the temptation of saving the innocent lives of the people."**

**The man nods.**

**MALE VOICE 2**

**"I like it. When do you put your plan in motion?"**

**Gothel smiles.**

**GOTHEL**

**"I'll give those kids time to get their energy back. One week. They will be taken down too easily if I attack the Kingdom now while they're weak. There wouldn't be any fun in that."**

The seven scowled at that.

**The man nods at Gothel before turning back to the other man and woman with wings.**

**MALE VOICE 2**

**"Mor'du and Red Death."**

The Scots growled at the sight of Mor'du while Dragons and Hybrids shook in fear at the sight of Red Death.

**The man steps forward, revealing a man dress in a pure black furred robe and a cape that made him look like a King.**

**The woman steps forward next, revealing a woman with a sleeveless red shirt and pants with no shoes, sharp claws, red eyes, and strong looking wings.**

**MALE VOICE 2**

**"Mor'du, your sector will be the Kingdom of DunBroch. When they enter, you'll have full control over everything. Red, your sector will be the entire Viking Archipelago where those near Berk are. Including the Bewilderbeast nest. Do the both of you understand."**

**MOR'DU/RED DEATH**

**"Yes, Pitch Black."**

**Pitch turns back to the orb.**

**PITCH**

**"We need to make sure those seven kids do not stop us from attaching our goal."**

The four of them laugh evilly and cruelly.

Everyone looked at Triforce and Mask for answers, but the two shook their heads.

 _"Nope, not saying anything,"_ Mask said.

 _"All questions will be answered later on. Just watch,"_ Triforce said.

Everyone turned slowly back to the screen to continue watching.


	13. Story To The Prophecy

**The words "Story To The Prophecy" appeared on the screen.**

**SILENCE. Jack groans. He sits up and looks around. Eyes widen in recognition.**

**JACK**

**"North's Place. We made it."**

Everyone sighed, relieved that they made it out alive and was safe. Triforce, however, was squirmed in her seat because she knew that it wasn't really over. Sigh, the life of an author is never done.

**GASP. Jack jumps out of bed, looking around wildly. He goes to the door and grabs the knob. It won't budge.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Figures, we come here to escape and get locked up and separated in different rooms. Unless it's just me."**

The Guardians of Childhood looked at each other. They really hope that they didn't do anything too bad. Meanwhile, the seven groaned at the fact they were separated.

**Jack bangs on the door.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Hello! Is anyone there?! Open the door! Let me see my friends! Let me see Jamie! The kid needs me! Why did you lock me in a different room! Let me out or your gonna regret it! And if it won't be by me, then it will be by one of my friends!"**

**Nothing. Looking around, Jack becomes annoyed.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"And my staff is gone, great."**

"He's powerless, trapped in a room where there is no escape," April stated.

The seven looked at each other, remembering the battle before glaring at April.

"You are forgetting something," Wisp said.

"What," April snarked.

"The battle. Jack used his power without his staff," Vanja stated.

April went silent as she realized that Wisp and Vanja were right. If Jack could use he powers just like _him_ then he could break out of that room easily.

**His eyes widen as he brings his hands up. He looks back at the door. He presses his hands against the door. Nothing. He closes his eyes. Seconds pass. He breathes evenly.**

No one made a sound, no one wanted to even breath in case they missed something. When nothing happened, Snow snorted, like he believed this is what was gonna happen all along.

"Knew it wasn't gonna work," Snow smirked.

**Ice slowly spreads over the door. Jack opens his eyes and smiles. He steps back before kicking the door. It shatters.**

Snow's jaw dropped as the group of seven looks at him.

"You were saying," Hiccup smiled.

Jamie and Rapunzel giggled as Flynn, Hiccup, and Toothless laughed. Jack smiled, chuckling at the look Snow gave them.

"You burned yourself," Jamie said.

Midnight and her Rebels 'ooooh'd at the comment.

"Nice one, kid," Midnight called out.

**Jack steps out. He looks around before going right.**

**SCENE CHANGE**

**Toothless shakes his head. He looks around. He goes to sit up. CLANG. Looking down, his left wrist is chained to the bed. His wings are bound as well.**

Gasping, many eyes looked at the Guardians of Childhood. Meanwhile, North and Bunny held their hands up as Tooth and Sandy pointed to the both of them.

**GROWL.**

**TOOTHLESS (ANGRY)**

**"This isn't right! If we're supposed to be protected here, then why am I separated from my friends and Hiccup?! And why am I chained up!"**

Cue the glares.

**No answer. Another growl. Toothless tries to pull off his restraints, to no avail. Yet another growl.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"The chain is melted right inside the bed, meaning that when I move with all my strength, the bed moves as well."**

**Toothless looks at his hands left then right. SHEENK. Toothless unsheathes his pointer claw. He tries picking the lock. CRACKLE. He looks back at the door. Ice forms. A muffled grunt. The door shatters into pieces.**

"Jail Break," Flynn called out.

"Quick, stop them before they escape," Hiccup mock ordered.

"You'll never take us alive," Toothless playfully shouts as he and Jack jumped up.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie laughed as Hiccup and Flynn chased Jack and Toothless around the balcony.

"You guys are crazy," Merida exclaimed.

They didn't notice that Midnight had jumped at what Toothless said, flashing back to a certain song that only both of them would know.

**JACK**

**"Well, at least I found one of you."**

**Jack walks in.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Are you telling me that you woke up in a different room too?"**

**JACK**

**"Yeah, except I wasn't chained up. I didn't have my staff. The reason I got out is that I remembered what I did during the fight, that I created ice without my staff."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Good thinking, but do you think you can help me out? I was gonna pick the lock but since you can freeze metal, might as well ask you."**

**Jack puts a hand on the cuffs of the chain. Ice covers the entire thing. Toothless pulls and the ice shatters. Jack moves behind Toothless, placing his hands on the chains holding Toothless's wings together. Jack moves in front of him again. Toothless spreads his wings. He's free.**

_"Yosha,"_ Mask nods.

Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, and Toothless sat down with a breath. Jack nodded at Toothless, giving him a thankful glance about waiting for him.

**JACK**

**"Come on. Let's go find the others. I have a feeling that they are all together, but you and I were separated because I'm a Spirit and your a Dragon Hybrid."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"What a wonderful idea, separate two friends from the other five."**

**Jack and Toothless step out into the hallway.**

**JACK**

**"Okay, time to find the others."**

**BOOM. A door is blown off its hinges. Jack and Toothless jump. The door's burnt on one side. Hiccup, Merida, Jamie, Rapunzel, and Flynn step out of the room.**

_"…Well…I think you found 'em,"_ Mask exhaled in exasperation.

**TOOTHLESS (DEADPAN)**

**"Found them."**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Hiccup and Jamie run over to Toothless and Jack. Toothless wraps his wings and arms around Hiccup while Jack picks Jamie up. Toothless unwraps Hiccup from his double hold as Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn walk up. Pascal's seated on Rapunzel's shoulder.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"How did you get the door to 'blast off'?"**

**Flynn and Rapunzel point to Merida.**

**FLYNN**

**"She did it. She didn't like the fact that we were locked in a room separated from you two. That, and she doesn't know if Angus made it through the portal alright or if he did at all."**

_"Oy vey…"_ Mask sighed.

Some made mental notes to not tick off Merida anytime soon.

 _"Don't worry, they didn't have their powers here,_ " Triforce said.

They threw away those mental notes.

 _"I think,"_ Triforce smirked.

They brought those mental notes back. Triforce chuckled, having fun.

Glancing at Merida's hands, small wisps of fire still dance in her palms. She's still a bit miffed.

**JACK (ADMITTING)**

**"I would hate to be the one who gets on your bad side."**

**TOOTH (ASKING)**

**"Oh my, how did you get out."**

**Jack, Toothless, and Hiccup turn around to see Toothiana and Sandman.**

**JACK**

**"Toothiana, Sandman, I would say that it's nice to see you too, but since my friends and I woke up in different rooms and Toothless woke up chained up, I don't think I'll say it."**

**HICCUP (SARCASTICALLY)**

**"Yeah, great welcoming you have. I'll be sure to come back next time I'm under attack and expect the same treatment."**

The seven laughed at the comment Hiccup made.

"Yeah! Can we rent a room?"

"This time without the separating and chain?"

Jack, Jamie, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Merida chuckle. Toothless smiles and pulls Hiccup into a side hug. Toothiana and Sandman blush.

**TOOTH**

**"Just Tooth well be fine. And uh, yeah well, North and Bunny thought that it would be wise to separate all of you into different rooms depending on your races: Human, Hybrid, and Spirit. Sandy and I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't budge out of the separate rooms and the, uh, chains."**

**Rapunzel looks at the two. She nods curtly.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"They're not lying. I've been lied to all my life by my so-called mother so I can tell a lie."**

**JAMIE**

**"I believe her."**

**MERIDA**

**"If they say Toothiana and Sandy aren't lying, then I agree with them."**

**The wisps of flame dispel. Flynn, Hiccup, Toothless, and Jack nod as well. Some images appear of Sandman's head. A pointer finger points at Jack and then the others around him. Looks of confusion.**

**TOOTH (EXPLAINED)**

**"Sandy is mute. He can't speak, but he creates images with his Dreamsand to tell others what his trying to say. Right now, he's saying that you know who we are, but we don't know who you are."**

"That's smart."

"And you need to figure out what he is trying to say."

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Of course!"**

**Flynn and Merida lean away from Rapunzel and cover their ears.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"My names Rapunzel and this is Pascal, my chameleon. That's Toothless, Hiccup, Flynn, Merida, Jamie, and Jack, in case you don't know him."**

**Tooth stares at Toothless. Sandman jabs her on the side. Tooth smiles big, showing her teeth.**

Toothless smirked.

"Bothered by my name?"

Tooth shivered.

"I'm the Tooth Fairy, anything toothless doesn't really sit right with me."

**TOOTH**

**"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."**

**Murmurs from the hallway a couple of feet away. Tooth and Sandy turn around in alarm.**

**TOOTH (CONT'D) (GASPING)**

**"It's North and Bunny. My guess is that one of the Yeti's found the room Jack was in empty."**

**Jack looks around the hallway before pointing to a door. They move to the door. Tooth and Sandy don't notice. Flynn opens the door, revealing a decently sized closet, big enough to fit all of them. Going inside, Flynn shuts the door. Hurried footsteps travel past the corner. Merida sees lit openings. She and the others kneel and look.**

**North was an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. Bunny stood six to seven feet tall.**

**Jack looked at his friends. They're afraid of separation. North and Bunny walk up to Tooth and Sandy. Jack has an idea.**

**JACK (WHISPERING)**

**"Here comes Santa Claus and Peter Cottontail. Down the chimney Old Saint Nick. Look, it's the Easter Bunny."**

**Hiccup, Jamie, Rapunzel, and Merida press their hands against their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Pascal buries his head into Rapunzel's neck. Flynn and Toothless shake their heads, but they're amused.**

Everyone either laughed or shook their heads at Jack's antics.

North and Bunny grumbled at the references to the songs about them. Why must everyone sing those songs?! But when they heard children's laughter, they smiled and decided to ignore the references.

**North looks at the nervous Tooth and Sandy.**

**NORTH (ASKED)**

**"Tooth, Sandy, the kids are gone. Do you know where they are."**

**They look behind them. They're gone. Tooth looks back at North.**

**TOOTH**

**"Sorry, North. We don't. Sandy and I were walking down the hallway when we noticed the doors and the empty rooms. Told you we should have kept them together. And-"**

**BUNNY**

**"Well, they couldn't have gone far! Come on, mate! Let's find them before they get too far in the snow. Those humans will freeze to death! Jack 'n' that hybrid won't!"**

**Bunny runs past Tooth and Sandy. North follows him.**

**NORTH**

**"Tooth! Sandy! Watch over my place while I search!"**

**Tooth sighs. Sandy crosses his arms with an angry face overhead.**

**TOOTH**

**"And I was going to tell them that you and I believe that those seven are The Big Seven from the Prophecy."**

There it is again, the comment and the mention of the Big Seven. It was coming clear to everyone that the seven this movie was about was the Big Seven, but what were they and why were they so important?

**Sandy shrug before the two of them walk down the hallway. The closet door opens. The seven walk out. They look at Tooth and Sandy's direction in confusion.**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"The Big Seven? What's that."**

**Flynn looks concentrated before fisting his palm in remembrance.**

**FLYNN**

**"The book, _'Prophecy Of The Big Seven'_. That was its name."**

_"Knew that book was important somehow,"_ Mask said.

Triforce rolled her eyes, _"What gave it away? The title?"_

 _"When you say the title, which one,"_ Mask replied cheekily.

**He quickly reaches in his vest for the book. He feels nothing. Flynn turned to his friends.**

**FLYNN (CONT'D)**

**"It's gone. I need that book. It most likely holds the answer. And why Tooth and Sandy believe we are them."**

**MERIDA**

**"But our stuff was taking from us when we were locked in separate rooms."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I can find them. I can spell the scents we left on our belongings."**

**Toothless sniffs the air before pointing in North and Bunny's direction.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"This way."**

**The other six follow Toothless around and through a couple of turns and hallways. GROWL.**

**TOOTHLESS (EXCLAIMED)**

**"I don't believe this place! It's like a maze."**

"Keeps out intruders," North says.

**HICCUP**

**"Aimed to confuse anyone who breaks in."**

**JACK**

**"But I've broken into this place many times and I know every turn and hallway. But not the rooms though. Never had the chance to remember where the rooms were because the Yeti's kept finding me."**

North and the Yeti's turn to look at Jack, giving him unimpressed stares. Jack chuckles and waves his hand teasingly.

**FLYNN**

**"You would have made a great partner if I was still stealing stuff to survive."**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"Why would you want to break into this place?"**

**JAMIE**

**"Jack told me! He said it was fun and he needed something to do and this gave him a lot to think about."**

**MERIDA**

**"Now that I believe. Jack seems like the type of guy who can make up something fun in any situation, like back in the closet."**

**Toothless walks for a couple more seconds before stopping right next to a door. He looks and sniffs once more before he points.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"In there, our stuff is in there."**

**Jack walks over to the door and freezes it. After that, he stands aside as Toothless rams the door. The door shatters, allowing the seven access. They all run to their weapons. Hiccup looks at their weapons and grimaces.**

**HICCUP**

**"We need new weapons. The fight has worn them down greatly. They'll last a bit longer, but not for too long. That man built good weapons."**

"You really are quite the Blacksmith," Flynn says.

Hiccup shrugs and smiles.

"Thanks for the comment, though, I mostly got them from Gobber," Hiccup said.

Toothless nudged Hiccup and Hiccup laughed at the wordless action.

"And Toothless."

**Merida finds her bow and arrows, Rapunzel finds her and Hiccup's drawing books, Jamie finds the Corona Cloths, and Flynn finds his book.**

**MERIDA**

**"Let's get out of here before you do any reading."**

**Flynn nods.**

**JACK**

**"And we have a way out."**

**Jack points to some Snow Globes that were sitting on a table.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Snow Globes? That's our way out."**

Raised eyebrows.

What good was Snow Globes gonna do?

**JACK (EXPLAINED)**

**"Not just any Snow Globes. North uses these to teleport to different places in the world. It makes traveling a whole lot easier."**

**Jack grabs a Snow Globe.**

**JACK (CONT'D) (WHISPERS)**

**"Corona."**

**Jack then throws the Snow Globe at a wall. It shatters. A portal appears. The bridge leading to Corona comes into view.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"See."**

"Oh."

"Okay, they're useful."

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS/MERIDA/JAMIE/RAPUNZEL/FLYNN**

**"Cool!"**

**HICCUP**

**"You know, it wouldn't hurt to take some right? Just in case if we need to escape quickly."**

**JAMIE**

**"Good idea! Here, use my backpack. It's empty anyway."**

**Jamie hands Hiccup his empty backpack. After filling Jamie's backpack with the Snow Globes, Hiccup hands his backpack back. They all run through the portal, ending up back at Corona.**

**FLYNN**

**"Let's stay in the woods, but also near the bridge in case we need to escape."**

**The others nod in agreement.**

**SCENE CHANGE**

**INT. CORONA, WOODS-NIGHT**

**After finding a small clearing near the water, they build camp before building a fire. Jack sits close to Jamie, yet far from the fire.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"We've spent the entire day asleep,"**

**Rapunzel gestures to the setting sun. Flynn opens the book.**

**FLYNN**

**"Okay, time for some answers. _'Prophecy Of The Big Seven'_."**

**The other six look at Flynn inquisitively.**

The seven looked at each other, the same look on all their faces. They were nearly killed and whatever the Big Seven was they were. But it was time to get answers.

**FLYNN (READING) (CONT'D)**

**"About a thousand of years ago, four beings called the Dark Four attempted to rule the world. Fear and Power was their advantage and no one knew how to stop them, no one had the strength or courage to stand up and face the Dark Four in combat."**

The fire of the camp burns brighter with a roaring flourish. The seven lean away. They look at Merida. She shakes her head in confusion and awe. Flynn glances back and forth between the roaring fire and the book

**FLYNN (READING) (CONT'D)**

**"The Dark Four was a group of a Dragon Queen, Witch, Demon Bear, and Nightmare King. The Dragon Queen-"**

**Flynn stops talking when the image of the Dragon Hybrid appears in the fire, color and all. The Hybrid roars. The flames turn red and move in an unorganized pattern.**

Everyone turned to look at Gothel, Pitch, Mor'du, and Red Death.

**JAMIE**

**"The book is magic. It's showing us what the Dark Four look like."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Keep reading Flynn."**

**Flynn clears his throat and went back to reading.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Dragon Queen. A Queen with the power to control other Dragons or Hybrids. With her power, she was able to control the seas and the sky with those under her control. She could also turn herself into a Dragon that was hundreds of feet tall like a mountain, able to burn villages with one fire blast or just one step."**

**Flynn speaks. The Queen in the fire sings a hypnotic tune, drawing Dragons and Hybrids to her. It then shows her laughing as her brainwashed minions fly into the air or swim in the ocean, attacking boats. It then shows her transforming into a giant Dragon, burning a village before stomping on it, making a sound like she was laughing. The flames spread as the red flames return to orange.**

Dragons and Hybrids shook at sight of Red Death while the Vikings gasped at the size Red Death could become. Midnight, her Rebels, and Nightcore weren't shocked at this but were shocked at what Red Death did.

Black Night glanced at Red Death. They shared the same views, but that wouldn't stop Black Night from trying to kill Red Death because she was in the way of what he wanted.

**TOOTHLESS (EXCLAIMING)**

**"The Queen. The elder of my old pack told me about her. Her name is Red Death. She appeared 300 hundred years ago and then the war started."**

**HICCUP**

**"She must be controlling the Dragons and Hybrids. She's the reason Dragon, Hybrids, and Vikings are in a war against each other. She's the reason for so many deaths!"**

**MERIDA**

**"Keep reading."**

**Flynn looks back down at the book.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Witch-"**

**The Witch appears in the fire, making Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn gasp. The flame turns a venomous purple.**

**RAPUNZEL (YELLED)**

**"Her! Gothel! The woman who pretended to be my mother."**

**FLYNN (QUESTIONED)**

**"I don't believe it. If it was thousands of years ago, then how is she still here. Alive, I mean."**

**Flynn's eyes narrow at the fire.**

**MERIDA**

**"Guess we are about to find out."**

"Reliving the past," Valka mumbled, her first words since she got here.

"She's still here because of me," Rapunzel said, raising a hand to touch her hair.

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Witch was cast out of her tribe of witches because of her evil ways. The Witch swore revenge. When she met the other three, the Witch joined them and got her revenge. She attacked her former tribe with the other three, making the Witch tribe retreated to a safe place. She cast spells and made other evil Witches join under her command. The Witch could even manipulate dreams, making a person kill themselves or give information or even turn a dream into a nightmare."**

**The fire follows Flynn's words, illustrating Gothel's life. The fire dims as she's cast out of her tribe and flourishes with her swearing revenge. It's temperate when she's talking to the other three, Red Death standing next to her while the other two were hidden. The flames slowly rise as Gothel laughs, attacking her former tribe. Most teleport away, some lay on the ground, lifeless. The flames dim, then grow as Gothel walks with several evil Witches behind her. The flames slowly fold in on themselves as Gothel turns a man's dream into a nightmare, making him give away information, before making him jump off a cliff to his death. The purple flames vanish. The orange flames return.**

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna widen their eyes at the cruelty Gothel had. The Captain and a girl sitting in front of him, Cassandra, gasped. Their Lost Princess's kidnapper was stronger then they thought.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"She's so evil. And she manipulated me into thinking she wasn't. She's still around because of my power to heal and turn back aging."**

Rapunzel's crying. Merida wraps an arm around her. Pascal rubs his head against Rapunzel's neck in comfort. The others smile sadly.

**JACK**

**"Keep it coming."**

**DEEP BREATH.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Demon Bear-"**

**The bear appears in the fire, turning the flames black. Merida narrows her eyes.**

"Question?" Rapunzel asked.

 _"Fire away,"_ Mask replied.

"Is the fire tied to the story?"

 _"Good question. It belongs with Merida, but for right now, it's serving as an assisting storyteller,"_ Mask stated.

**MERIDA**

**"Mor'du. He was taken in by a family of Knights about a hundred years ago in my land. He was so good at fighting that when the King died he wanted Mor'du to take his place along with his three brothers. But Mor'du wanted to get stronger and he was cursed into a form of a bear, which he became permanently. Unless Gothel broke the curse, allowing him to change forms. Because of him, my father lost his leg. My father is one of the few who survived a fight with Mor'du."**

King Fergus and Mor'du traded glares, reminded of that time where they fought where King Fergus won but lost his leg and where Mor'du lost. The Scots glowered at the one responsible for removing King Fergus's leg.

**Flynn nods.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Demon Bear. A man who hungered for more power. He had the strength of a bear. He controlled the forest, not allowing anyone to escape his wrath. He has the strength that ten men alone could not stop. His sword has strong and arrows as steel. He was a force that many armies feared to run into."**

**Mor'du eyes a throne before destroying it. The flame flourishes then vanishes. He lifts a whole fallen tree as the flames grow. The tongues of fire rush as a group of soldiers run from a burning village. He then jumps out to land in front of the group, the group falling back. Ten men rush Mor'du, only to be repelled. Two different armies staring at Mor'du in fear.**

_"Geez. Ganondorf and this guy would make great friends, I think,"_ Mask mumbled.

Triforce laughed, _"Oh, please, Ganondorf is the King of Evil. Mor'du, Gothel, and Red Death won't stand a chance. Pitch maybe, but Ganondorf has unlimited power. It's a fact. Only one, maybe few can beat Ganondorf."_

 _"Really,"_ Mask asked.

Triforce shrugged, _"In my story, but most of what I said is true if not all of it. Now quiet up."_

The wisps sighed or made a sound like that. Wisp's sigh was heard. So many were guided to their fate at the hands or paws of Mor'du, but when the wisp tried to save them, they sometimes helped the person escape or they failed. Being a wisp wasn't always easy.

Merida shakes her head in disgust.

**HICCUP**

**"Go on Flynn."**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Nightmare King-"**

**The Nightmare King rises in the cobalt fire. Jack's eyes widen.**

**JACK**

**"Nightmare King? Why didn't see it before? It's Pitch Black. The one who sent the horses made of black sand with yellow eyes."**

Jack points to Pitch.

**RAPUNZEL (STARTING)**

**"And Gothel sent the Witches-"**

**TOOTHLESS (FINISHING)**

**"While Red Death sent the Dragons and Hybrids."**

Eyes are on Pitch once more.

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Nightmare King. He has the ability to sense a persons fear and their deepest fears. Their fear giving him power. But he is not a man, but a Spirit who represents fear. He can change a dream into a nightmare. He had an army of Nightmare horses that follow him. He is the self-proclaimed Leader of the Dark Four."**

_"I read something about this…I forgot what the title was…It wasn't a fanfic, maybe a manga?"_ Mask muttered, question marks popping in and out around his head, making Triforce raise an eyebrow.

"Not so sure that's healthy…" Toothless whispered to Hiccup.

Triforce snorts and waves the question mark away.

**Pitch overlooks a village. Blue sparks fly as he sprinkles black sand at the people. They scream as the worst fears befall. GLEEFUL laughter from Pitch. Pitch moves through the shadow. A young girl's dream turns into a nightmare. The Nightmares assemble, neighing and stomping their feet on the ground. The Red Death, Gothel, and Mor'du appear, standing by Pitch's side.**

The Guardians of Childhood and the Spirits glared at Pitch. He has sealed away because he tried taking everything over. Now that he was back, the Big Seven had to win because if they don't, it's the end of everything.

**Jack shakes his head.**

**JACK (QUESTIONED)**

**"Pitch was lock up for centuries, why is he free now."**

**JAMIE**

**"Maybe the book will tell us."**

**Hiccup nods.**

**HICCUP (AGREEING)**

**"It told us you the Dark Four are, maybe it can tell us the rest."**

**Flynn nods and looks back at the book.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Dark Four couldn't be stopped. All who tried failed. Everyone thought that it was the end, that there will be no end to the Dark Four campaign. But the campaign of the Dark Four one day became threaten."**

The fire changes color, depicting all members of the Dark Four crushing anyone in their path. Villages and people crumble. The Dark Four laugh in evil triumph. They suddenly gasp in shock as the people look on in shock.

The Dark Four growled, reminded of the fact about how they lost the battle all those years ago.

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"Threaten by what."**

**Flynn glances up for a second before glancing back down at the words on the book.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Big Seven. Seven kids who had enough of the Dark Four rose up. Some led different lives, while some were alike. But they all had the same goal: Defeat the Dark Four. The seven kids went through trials and tests to get powers that only Spirits could have. They were: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Healing, Emotion, Light, and Lighting."**

**Seven silhouettes with colorful outlines run at the Dark Four. Two boys run side-by-side, one has rocks alit with green aura swirling around him, the other has purple lightning dancing around him.**

"That's us!" Hiccup juiced, shaking Toothless, who responds with a headlock noogie.

**Another pair of boys run side-by-side, one encompassed in a sphere of wind and ice while the other glows with shining light.**

"There we go, Jamie!" Jack cheers, raising his hand for a high-five.

"It's only our silhouettes, yet we look so cool!" Jamie replies enthusiastically, meeting Jack's high-five.

 _"To be honest, I enjoy looking at my shadow more than I do my reflection. Is that normal, or is that just me,"_ Mask wondered, scratching his head.

**It then showed another two side-by-side, water swirls around the boy, golden light shines behind the girl.**

"That's us, Flynn!" Rapunzel gushed.

"Nah, you look way cooler." Flynn smiled.

"Why aren't I with you two?" Merida pouted.

**The last one is a female who stands alone. But then the other six appear behind her. This last female one walks in front of the others, fire rising behind her.**

"Because all of us are with you," Hiccup pointed out.

Merida smiles, blushing at the smile Hiccup gives her.

**The seven looked at each other before looking at their hands. The powers, they were the same as the ones they used in battle.**

**Flynn stops-he's struck with a realization.**

**FLYNN**

**"Wait a minute. 'Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Healing, Emotion, Light, and Lighting' were the powers of the Big Seven. Didn't we show them during the fight."**

**Flynn looks at his friends. The seven of them look at each other before staring into the fire. Flynn breathes in deeply.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Big Seven fought against the Dark Four and won. They each sealed their own enemy into a fate which would fade over the years. The Dragon Queen was put into sleep in a volcano for years, the Witch lost her immortally, the Demon Bear was sealed in a tomb for years in a deep sleep, and Nightmare King was imprisoned in his own lair. Everyone was overjoyed at the win of the Big Seven."**

Red Death growled; Her nest became her prison until she woke up 300 hundred years ago. Gothel's eyes narrowed; losing her immortally nearly killed her if she didn't find the golden flower that allowed her to stay young. Mor'du huffed; his adopted brothers were weak and the tomb he was in was nothing but a hole in the ground. Pitch gritted his teeth; his own lair, used against him as a prison.

**Flynn stopped when the fire showed them the battle, which the Big Seven won. It showed Red Death being put into a deep sleep, Gothel having her immortally taken from her, Mor'du sealed in a tomb, and Pitch being locked inside his lair. It then showed the Big Seven standing in front of people who were cheering for them. The silhouettes disappeared, allowing them to see what The Big Seven looked like.**

**They gasped when they saw what The Big Seven.**

**RAPUNZEL (STUTTERING)**

**"It's...it's..."**

**JACK (SHOCK)**

**"Us."**

**Sure enough, the Big Seven in the fire looked just like the seven surrounding the fire. The look-alikes smiled and waved at the crowd before they piled their left hands on top each other before they all jumped in the air.**

For a full minute, everyone looked back and forth at the two groups in screen and in present time. They looked just alike, features and all, like twins. It was impossible for any difference.

Valka looked at the Hiccup on screen and to her son to find that, yes, they looked alike. Past Hiccup's past coming back to her and remembering at Past Hiccup always wanted a family and was close to her to than anyone else.

Oracle looked up and shared a look with Valka, knowing what she was thinking because she was thinking the same.

**MERIDA (GULPED)**

**"Flynn, keep reading. Maybe we can find out why they look so much like us."**

**Flynn's head couldn't have gone faster as he stared at the second to last page in the book.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"However, the Big Seven knew they weren't strong enough to completely defeat the Dark Four and that the Dark Four would arise again. So, they made a deal with Life and Death, that upon their deaths, their souls would be cast into Limbo in a deep sleep until the seals on the Dark Four broke completely before being reborn. Life and Death told the Big Seven that despite all of them sharing the same life of pain and suffering that the Dark Four caused them like everyone else, their next lives will be better or worse. The Big Seven understood the warning, and the deal was made."**

**They all looked at each other in shock. They couldn't speak for minutes.**

**As they all remained quiet, the fire showed the Big Seven talking amongst themselves before they all nodded in agreement. It then showed them talking with Life and Death. It showed both Life and Death giving the Big Seven a warning, which the Big Seven nodded in understanding. It then showed the Big Seven shaking hands with Life and Death.**

The seven breathed deeply at this new information.

So, they were reborn because they knew the seals wouldn't stay on long. They knew they were the only ones to stop the Dark Four so they made it so they could come back and fight. it was something they didn't really expect and yet, it fits so logically.

**It was Hiccup who broke the silence.**

**HICCUP (SLOWLY)**

**"The Big Seven...let their souls be reincarnated...into different bodies. To allow them..to stop the Dark Four...when they came back."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Different things and different lives or the same things and same lives they would have to go through, but they didn't care."**

**HICCUP**

**"They just wanted to stop the Dark Four."**

**They were all silent as this processed through their heads. Flynn looked back at the last page of the book. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he stared the last page of the book.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"The Big Seven talked to Oracle to create a Prophecy when the battle would once again return. Oracle agreed and made the Prophecy. With their minds at ease, The Big Seven enjoyed the rest of their lives. But when the Big Seven pasted and as the ages passed on, people forgot about the Prophecy, about the Big Seven, about the Dark Four, and the battle. Some never forgot as they were told. But those who knew, they knew that the Dark Four would rise again, along with the Big Seven."**

**Flynn stopped at that. Without looking at each other, they stared at the fire.**

**The fire showed them Oracle, creating the Prophecy. Then it showed Oracle telling the Big Seven. It then showed The Big Seven happily leaving. But the image of the Big Seven faded away, signaling their death, it shows people moving on and forgetting everything as time passed on. It showed some people telling kids about the Prophecy and battle. It then showed the Dark Four and the Big Seven glaring at each other.**

Looking at each other, the seven grew conflicted. They weren't sure that they were what their Past Selves were hoping for. Look at them! They had powers, but what made them hero worthy?

**Flynn looked back at the book and noticed something in a boxed-in area. Scanning for it, he realizes what it was.**

**FLYNN (ASKING)**

**"Guy's, the Prophecy is in the book. Want me to read it."**

**Without answering, they nodded their heads. Flynn looked down and read the last thing in the book.**

**FLYNN (READING)**

**"When evil rises in the form of a Witch, a Demon Bear,**  
**a Dragon Queen, and Nightmare King,**  
**seven brave teens will rise and fight.**  
**A Viking with an intelligent mind with skills that will outrank the best of blacksmiths.**  
**A Dragon who has the ability to transform into a human-like dragon.**  
**A spirit who is filled with fun and mischievous pranks, but can be protective and serious when he wants to be.**  
**A ten-year-old boy whose words of belief is so strong, he can make anyone believe.**  
**A Scottish princess with a brave mind and aim so fine she can outrank the best of archers.**  
**A long-lost princess whose heart is filled with innocence, but can be dangerous when provoked.**  
**A thief who's silent as can be and with the skill of stealth up his sleeve.**  
**The seven of them will come together as a group, as a team, and become a force that the world will come to know.**  
**A group made out of the Dragon Trainer, the Night Fury,**  
**the Winter Spirit, the Believer, the Archer, the Healer, and the Thief.**  
**They alone are the only ones to face against the evil.**  
**Against the Dark Four.**  
**They will have to overcome their greatest challenge and their greatest fear.**  
**They will discover a power that was always inside of them.**  
**They will become The Big Seven.**  
**But who will win?**  
**The Dark Four or The Big Seven."**

**The present Dark Four and the Present Big Seven appear. groups fade away and Hiccup appears first, Toothless appears second, Jack appears third, Jamie appears forth, Merida appears fifth, Rapunzel appears sixth, and Flynn appears seventh. The seven laugh together. Then, once again it shows Hiccup appearing first, Toothless appearing second, Jack appearing third, Jamie appearing forth, Merida appearing fifth, Rapunzel appearing sixth, and Flynn appearing seventh. The seven of them and the Sark Four glare at each other before vanishing.**

Now, people commented on the Prophecy when it first appeared, but now knowing what was happening changed the views everyone had on it. For some, it was their opponent, something that wished them gone. Some saw it as a source of power for them. Others saw as a destiny.

It was so many things now that it wasn't before.

**The fire dies down to the small campfire it was before. Flynn closes his book and puts it away. He sits up straight as they all stare at each other.**

**FLYNN**

**"So, we're The Big Seven."**

**Flynn looks at them all.**

**JACK**

**"Looks like it."**

**Jack shrugs.**

**JAMIE**

**"And we have to fight the Dark Four."**

**Jamie leans back into Jack.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"And we have to win."**

**Rapunzel pets Pascal on the head.**

**MERIDA**

**"If we don't, we lose."**

**Merida leans forward a little.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"And people will suffer."**

**Toothless holds his head with one hand.**

**HICCUP**

**"Well, what do you guy's think we should do."**

**Hiccup gestures to all of them, including himself.**

The seven looked at each other.

Indeed, what were they gonna do?

Mask sighed, tired and frustrated. Triforce noticed the look and posture of Mask and turned to him.

 _"You look exhausted. Is life outside giving you trouble,"_ Triforce spoke.

Mask nodded, _"Yes. I need a break for a bit. I don't have a lot of free time to write like how I used to. Someone needs to take my place for awhile. Hope you can find someone."_

 _"Be waiting for you to come back,"_ Triforce stated.

Mask gave Triforce a smirk and disappeared. Triforce sighed, rubbing her head. The seven saw the entire thing.

"He okay," Toothless asked.

Triforce nodded, _"Yeah, he just needs a little break. Hopefully, he gets back soon. Now I need to find someone to fill in for a while."_

"I'm sure you will," Rapunzel said.

Triforce smiled, _"Thanks."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see what Markus and Red Death look like on my DeviantArt account, in case your wondering. MatrixMindAngel is my name there.


	14. We Are The Big Seven

**The words, _'We Are The Big Seven'_ appeared on the screen.**

**The Big Seven sat around the fire, clearly wondering what they should do.**

The present seven were in the same dilemma.

If they fought against the Dark Four, they would have to fight against hardships and overcome their fears. But if they didn't, the world and every being, everyone, and everything in it would suffer. Their past selves knew the Dark Four would rise again, so they allowed themselves to be reborn when the seals were close to breaking so they could stop the Dark Four once more, but permanently this time unlike the last.

**Rapunzel looked at her friends, who were deep in thought. She looked at Kingdom Corona. She flashed back to all those people were having fun during the event yesterday. What if it was their last?**

**Rapunzel frowned and knew her choice. She looked at her friends and got up.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'm doing it."**

**They all wiped their heads to stare at her in shock.**

Everyone else was in shock too, Gothel even more so at the answer Rapunzel, the girl who clearly doesn't fight much at all and would prefer not to saying she would fight the Dark Four.

**FLYNN (ASKING) (SHOCKED)**

**"Rapunzel did you just?"**

**Rapunzel nodded, her face becoming determined and serious, showing that she wasn't going to back down no matter what anyone said.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'm not gonna let people suffer because I choose not to. I'm not going to let people have their lives changed so badly like the first battle. I know I don't remember my past life like all of you, but if I wanted to be reborn to fight the Dark Four again, then I will fight."**

"Good point," Vanja stated.

**She looked at all of them.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"But I know that I can't do it alone. We defeated the Dark Four in our past lives all those years ago together, not by ourselves. I need you guys. Are we really gonna let being reborn into being someone different stop us?"**

**Rapunzel looked at the book.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"The Prophecy describes us all."**

**Standing up, Rapunzel looks at all of them.**

"But I am blind you see who I really am," Rapunzel sighed.

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"Who are we to ignore something that we choose to be reborn to stop just because we're not the person we were in the past anymore."**

The seven of them looked at each other. It was true, why should they let the wold fall because they weren't their past selves? There would be no world if it wasn't for their past selves, so now the task was up to them to finish what they could not have.

**Rapunzel closes her eyes. She flashed back and saw how those people in Corona were having the time of their life. Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked at her friends, her reborn friends. She opened her mouth and started to sing.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_Oh, yeah._ **  
**_Here we are now._ **  
**_Everything is about to change._ **

**As Rapunzel sang, her hair glowed. Merida's eyes became determined and she stood up, making up her mind.**

"I'm right, everything was gonna change," Rapunzel smiled.

**MERIDA-**  
**_We face tomorrow, a_ _s we say goodbye to yesterday._ **

**Jamie looked at the only two girls in the group. He then thought of his mother, his sister, and his step-father. With his decision in mind, he got up.**

"Yesterday was who they were, tomorrow is who they are," Merida stated.

**JAMIE-**  
**_A chapter ending, but the stories only just begun.  
A page is turning for everyone._ **

**Jamie, Rapunzel, and Merida smiled at each other, happy smiles on their faces. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Flynn looked on, wondering what they should do as Jamie, Rapunzel, and Merida sang.**

"It's the next chapter in the book, and we're in it," Jamie said.

**RAPUNZEL/MERIDA/JAMIE-**  
**_So I'm moving on._ **  
**_Letting go._ **  
**_Holding on to tomorrow._ **  
**_I've always got the memories,_ **  
**_While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._ **  
**_We might be apart, b_ _ut I hope you always know._ **  
**_You'll be with me.  
Wherever I go._ **  
**_Wherever I go._ **

Rapunzel, Merida, and Jamie smiled, looking at each other, seeing that they are on the same track of thinking. At least they knew that they were in, but what about the others.

**Rapunzel, Merida, and Jamie place their left hands on top of each other like they did in the fire, Rapunzel first, Merida second and Jamie third. Jack looked down just for a second before getting up. Jack walked over and placed his left hand on top Jamies.**

**JACK-**  
**_So excited, I can barely even catch my breath._ **

**Flynn smiled as he made up his choice. He got up and placed his left hand on top of Jack's.**

"Just gonna some fun saving the world," Jack smirked.

**FLYNN-**  
**_We have each other, to lean on for the road ahead._ **

**Toothless looked at them all and thought of Nightcore and Midnight, both whom he hadn't seen in five years. Toothless glanced down at Hiccup, who was still deep in thought. Toothless nodded, knowing it was Hiccup's choice to make.**

"We are what each other's need," Flynn said.

**TOOTHLESS-**  
**_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams, and I know your heart is with me._ **

**Toothless got up and walked over to the others, not seeing Hiccup watching him. Toothless placed his left hand on top of the others. He made his choice. He is going to fight the Dark Four and their armies.**

"We need to be there for each other when we need each other," Toothless stated.

**MERIDA/RAPUNZEL/JAMIE/JACK/FLYNN/TOOTHLESS**  
**_So I'm moving on._ **  
**_Letting go._ **  
**_Holding on to tomorrow._ **  
**_I've always got the memories, w_ _hile I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._ **  
**_We might be apart, b_ _ut I hope you always know._ **  
**_You'll be with me._ **  
**_Wherever I go._ **

**Hiccup watched them. He bit his lip in doubt. In his head, he heard his father's voice, 'Every time you step outside disaster follows!' In his head, he heard Astrid's voice, 'He's never where he should be.' In his head, he heard Gobber's voice, 'It's what's inside he can't stand.' He doesn't know what to do, should he fight?**

Stoick, Astrid, and Gobber shifted in their seats when eyes turned to them, uncomfortable. They had no idea that their words meant something to Hiccup, even though they weren't good. When they said them they were supposed to make Hiccup act more like a Viking, but instead, it just made him feel more like an outcast.

**Hiccup watched as Toothless turned his body to him, smiling. Hiccup closed his eyes before opening them, smiling, his mind made up. He walked over and placed his left hand on top the others. Hiccup then sang, his voice powerful and strong.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_It's time to show the world we've got something to say!  
A song to sing out loud!  
We'll never fade away!_ **

**They all smiled together. They weren't giving in so easily.**

Everyone gasped when Hiccup joined in, his voice powerful and strong. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"But it was true, it was time to fight the Dark Four and let our voices be heard from everywhere," Hiccup said.

**ALL-**  
**_I know I'll miss you, b_ _ut we'll meet again someday._ **  
**_We'll never fade away!_ **

**As one, their eyes flashed the colors in the battle. From their left hands, the colors or elements were slowly climbing up their arms. But the seven of them ignored it, merely glancing at the light traveling up their arms.**

The seven looked at each other, the choice clearly on being made.

**_So I'm moving on._ **  
**_Letting go._ **  
**_Holding on to tomorrow._ **  
**_I've always got the memories,_ **  
**_While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._ **  
**_We might be apart,_ **  
**_But I hope you always know._ **  
**_You'll be with me.  
Wherever I go._ **

**Hiccup had the element of Earth surround him. Toothless had the element of Lighting surround him. Merida had the element of Fire surround her. Rapunzel had the yellow light from her Healing power and the pink energy of Emotions surround her. Flynn had the elements of Water surround him. Jack had the elements Wind and Ice surround him. Jamie had the element of Light surround him.**

The seven of them looked at themselves, seeing if they were glowing.

 _"You won't being glowing in here, no one can use their powers in here unless I allow them to, unless the person you wish to use them against deserves it,"_ Triforce explained.

**_So I'm moving on._ **  
**_Letting go_.**  
**_Holding on to tomorrow.  
Wherever I go.  
I've always got the memories, while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart, but I hope you always know.  
You'll be with me.  
Yeah._ **

**Their power retreated back into them as their song slowed down. They blinked at each other as each of them smiled. The choice was made. They were going to fight and nothing was gonna stop them.**

**_Wherever I go, w_ _herever I, w_ _herever I go._ **

Everyone cheered, glad that the seven of them decided to become the Big Seven again. The Dark Four glowered, eyes twitching as they sat in their seats.

**Even when the song finished, they didn't move. They didn't speak. Pascal was watching from his seat on the ground, looking happy. After a couple of seconds of staring at each other, it was Hiccup who spoke.**

**HICCUP**

**"We are not going to let people suffer because we back down. We are going to fight and give it all we got. We aren't gonna give in so easily. Rapunzel is right; we chose to be reborn to fight the Dark Four because we knew the seals wouldn't hold. So, let's fight them once again."**

**The other six nodded.**

**TOOTHLESS (LOOKING AT HICCUP)**

**"And we got our leader."**

Hiccup gasped, shocked.

Him?! As Leader?! No one wanted him as a leader because he was, well, a hiccup. Even the Viking's were shocked at what Toothless suggested. Black Night was fuming, angry that Toothless vouched for a weak human Viking boy to be a leader instead of himself.

Triforce looked over at Black Night and sighed, shaking her head.

**At Hiccup's shocked looked, Toothless explained.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"You can't deny it, Hiccup. The villagers on Berk may have said that you will never be a good leader, but I think you can. Prove to them that you can be a great leader."**

**Toothless leaned forward a bit.**

**TOOTHLESS (STATING) (CONT'D)**

**"Prove to them that they're wrong. I'll follow you."**

**Hiccup still looked unsure, nervousness clearly showing in his eyes.**

**MERIDA**

**"I will too."**

**Hiccup whipped his head towards her in shock.**

**Hiccup did the same with the present Merida. Did she just say what he thought she just said?**

**FLYNN**

**"Us too."**

**Flynn gestured to him and Rapunzel.**

**JACK**

**"Same."**

**Jamie nodded in agreement.**

**Hiccup stared at them in shock. Hiccup smiled. Hiccup gave a sharp nod.**

Hiccup blushed when the six sitting near him did the same thing, saying words of encouragement and that he had this. They willingly chose him as the leader of the group. They wanted him to lead them, they wanted him to be the leader. All of them are right, he'll prove to Berk that they're wrong.

**HICCUP**

**"Alright, I'll be the leader. We are The Big Seven!"**

**The other six let out a joyful laugh and they too shouted it out.**

**MERIDA/FLYNN/RAPUNZEL/JAMIE/JACK/TOOTHLESS**

**"We are The Big Seven!"**

**Jamie yawned then, removing his hand from the pile.**

**JAMIE**

**"I don't know about you guy's, but even after sleeping for almost an entire day, I still feel tired."**

"Your power, it's draining you at first but the more you get used to it the less it drains," Oracle says.

**All but Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless nodded.**

**HICCUP**

**"Get some sleep. Toothless and I are going for a flight. We need one, right bud."**

**He looked at Toothless, whose face light up upon hearing the word 'flight'. Without waiting, Toothless grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him over to the side.**

**TOOTHLESS (EXCITED)**

**"Oh yeah! Come on, let's go!"**

**Hiccup chuckled at Toothless' excitement.**

**Merida watched them and in a split second, followed after them. Merida got next to Hiccup just as Toothless transformed into a full dragon.**

**MERIDA**

**"Hiccup!"**

**Hiccup turned to her, wanting to see what she wants.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Yes, Merida?"**

**Merida opened her mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out. Merida blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed.**

**MERIDA (STUTTERING)**

**"I was wondering if…you could let me..uh."**

"Oh my God, could it be possible?" Jack said with a wide smile, "Merida is stuttering."

"Oh, hush you. Let's keep watching," Rapunzel said, earning a small nod of gratitude from Merida.

**Hiccup smiled and crossed his arms.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"You were wondering if you could join us?"**

**Merida nodded. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who nodded. When Hiccup turned back to face Merida, he didn't see Toothless give a look of victory, happy at where this going. Merida didn't see it either.**

"Toothless. Why the sudden look of victory?" Hiccup asked, warily.

Toothless give him a sided hug and then smiled innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Toothless doesn't mind."**

**Hiccup got on Toothless back. Hiccup then held his hand out to Merida from where he sat on Toothless. Merida who looked at the hand offered to her.**

_"Good. I came just in time,"_ a new voice said.

Everyone turned just in time to see a girl appear behind them. The girl looked sixteen. She wore rectangular glasses. She had dark brown eyes and hair, her hair was tied in a disheveled ponytail. She wore a black shirt with the captions, "A chief protects his own." and, "The alpha protects them all." She also wore jeans and military brown boots. She had a sword with her.

With all the eyes directed at her, she blushed self-consciously and scratched the back of her neck. She then cleared her throat.

_"Right. How rude of me. Hi, I'm Shelly Skyssa Torres. Shelly for short. I'm here to help Triforce while Mask takes a break. If I don't mess up, that is. Any questions?"_

Jamie raised his hand.

_"Yes, Jamie?"_

"Why is your ponytail disheveled?" Jamie asked.

Shelly giggled, _"Well, I don't like to brush my hair, but I couldn't come here with my hair looking like a lion's mane either."_

"Sounds fair," Jamie conceded.

"Although, Meri's hair is always wild," Jack chuckled. Merida glared at him and he raised his hands in mock surrender, "Just teasing you."

Before Merida could say something else, Shelly spoke up, _"Let's keep watching the movie. This is one of my favorite parts."_

**HICCUP (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"Merida, do you trust Toothless? Do you trust me?"**

"Of course I do, Hiccup," Merida stated. Hiccup smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Merida smiled. She nodded and took Hiccup's hand.**

**MERIDA (FIRMLY)**

**"Yes."**

**Hiccup pulled Merida in sit behind him. Once Merida was seated, Toothless took off into the air. The sudden liftoff caused Merida to gasp and hold onto Hiccup, burying her head into his back.**

**Once they were still in the air, Merida removed her head from Hiccup's back but kept her hold on Hiccup. Hiccup blushed at this.**

Hiccup and Merida were blushing furiously. The other five were smiling at them. Rapunzel and Jamie nodded encouragingly. Toothless, Jack and Flynn teasingly.

 _"Awww. You two look like tomatoes,"_ Shelly stated, making the couple blush even more and the others to laugh.

Triforce chuckled behind her hand, but also noted that Valka seemed to be squirming in her seat in excitement.

**HICCUP (BASHFULLY)**

**"Merida, it's okay to let go. If you fall, Toothless and I will catch you."**

**Merida, seeing that she was still holding Hiccup, blushed and let go.**

**Merida then looked around and gasp. Beauty was all around her. She thought it was beautiful when she was on the ground, but she was sorely mistaken. It was more beautiful up in the air then she could have ever imagined.**

Everyone was astonished to see such a beautiful sight. Hiccup and Toothless smiled knowingly.

**Hiccup looked behind at her, a smile on his face. Hiccup then looked down and bit his lip, wondering something. Seemly coming to a decision, Hiccup nodded and looked back at Merida.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"There's so much that you can see down below, but you can see much more in the air, Merida."**

_"If anyone dares to ruin their moment…,"_ Shelly unshielded her sword, _"There will be Hell to pay."_

Everyone nodded their heads, a little scared of the teen.

**Once Merida had her attention to him, Hiccup started to sing.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_We can show you the world._ **  
**_Shining, shimmering, splendid._ **  
**_Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_ **

Merida frowned slightly. Everything she did was always decided by her brain or by force. She didn't remember a time when she did let her heart decide. She couldn't. She was a princess, and she was needed to act like one-

**At the question, Hiccup looked Merida in her eyes. Merida looked down. She looked back at Hiccup when he continued.**

**_I can open your eyes._ **  
**_Take you wonder by wonder._ **  
**_Over, sideways, and under on a magic dragon ride._ **  
**_A whole new world!_ **

No. Not anymore. She was meant to do something more. She could be something more than forced marriages or dumb laws. She could be free, she could help her friends save the world. She could be herself.

**As he sang, Hiccup looked back in front of him. Toothless flew sideways around a cloud before going under one. Merida looked over Hiccup's shoulder at the world below, gasping when she saw the ocean glistening in the moonlight.**

Gasps of amazement filled the theater. Most of them belonged to kids, but there were also adults that were amazed by the sights.

**_A new fantastic point of view!_ **  
**_No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._ **

**Merida snapped her head back to Hiccup when he sang the start of the second sentence to find he was once again staring at her. Hope filled Merida's eyes. Hiccup was right. Merida smiled and joined in the song.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_A whole new world!_ **  
**_A dazzling place I always knew!_ **  
**_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear!_ **  
**_That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_ **

**Merida looked around with an overjoyed look in her eyes. Merida raised her hands up into the night sky, feeling free. She touches Hiccups shoulder, getting him to look at her.**

Hiccup and Merida glanced at each other right before they intertwined arms.

Flynn was going to say something, but Shelly directed her sword towards him, making him close his mouth.

**HICCUP-**  
**_Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_ **

**Hiccup slowly turns his body to her, a smile on his face. Hiccup holds out his left hand and Merida takes it with her right.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_Unbelievable sights!_ **  
**_Indescribable feeling!_ **  
**_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling!_ **  
**_Through an endless diamond sky!_ **  
**_A whole new world!_ **

**Merida looks up as she sees a meteor fly across the stars. Merida holds her chest with her left hand, describing her feelings. Toothless looks back and does a dragonic smile. Toothless does a loop in the air, making Hiccup pull Merida closer to him. Both teens look up at the star-filled night, the star shimmering like diamonds. Toothless suddenly turns to the side, making Merida and Hiccup free fall. Merida's eyes widen and she closes her eyes.**

Merida's parents were having a minus hearth attack for all the things that Toothless was doing on the screen.

**HICCUP-**  
**_(Don't you dare close your eyes!)_ **

**Hiccup smiles and touches Merida's face, getting her to open her eyes.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_A hundred thousand things to see!_ **

**Merida looks around wildly, taking in all the sights. Hiccup and Merida spread their limbs like they were trying to fly. Hiccup and Merida look at Toothless, who flies under them.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_(Hold your breath! It gets better!)_ **

**Hiccup pulls Merida to him before moving the both of them in the air so they would stand on Toothless's back while he flys. They pull away, but their hands stay connected. Now, it was Merida who was in front and Hiccup in the back.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_I'm like a shooting star!_ **  
**_I've come so far!_ **  
**_I can't go back to where I used to be!_ **

Queen Elinor frowned, sad that her daughter really did not want to come back home, and be the princess she had to be. His husband, on the other hand, was sad that his two girls may have not the chance to talk thing out with each other.

**Hiccup pulls Merida to sit down. Once she was sitting, he sat behind her. Merida looks back at Hiccup at the last sentence, telling him that she couldn't go back home. Hiccup nods in understanding. Both look ahead to see the beauty around them.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_A whole new world!_ **

**MERIDA-**  
**_(Every turn a surprise!)_ **

**HICCUP-**  
**_With new horizons to pursue!_ **

**MERIDA-**  
**_(Every moment, red-letter!)_ **

**Merida and Hiccup look at each other before they both look down to see a group of whales jump out of the ocean and into the air before falling back in the water. They smile at each other and once again look ahead.**

**BOTH-**  
**_I'll chase them anywhere!_ **  
**_There's time to spare!_ **  
**_Let me share this whole new world with you._ **

**Toothless flies them over the Kingdom of Corona, letting Hiccup and Merida see all the lights that were on.**

They intertwined hands now. Thinking that, that moment, right there, was perfect.

**HICCUP-**  
**_A whole new world._ **

**Hiccup moves closer to Merida, wrapping his right arm around her.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_(A whole new world.)_ **

**Merida leans back into Hiccup, moving her left arm to cover Hiccup's right arm.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_That's where we'll be._ **

**Hiccup moves his head to rest on Merida's right shoulder.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_(That's where we'll be.)_ **

**Merida leans her head back to rest on Hiccup's left shoulder.**

**HICCUP-**  
**_A thrilling chase._ **

**Hiccup looks into Merida's eyes.**

**MERIDA-**  
**_A wondrous place._ **

**Merida looks right back at Hiccup.**

**BOTH-**  
**_For you and me._ **

**Both teens lean forward to rest their foreheads against the other as they finished the song.**

Just like Merida and Hiccup rested into each other's side, smiling. This moment truly was perfect.

**After about a minute, both Merida and Hiccup blush, moving their heads away from each other. Toothless, who was watching them, let out a grumble of disappointment. Merida looks away, not able to look at Hiccup, her face red.**

Some people let also huffs of disappointment at seeing this, and more huffs came out at seeing that Merida and Hiccup were blushing and were no longer holding hands. Yep. The moment too perfect to be true.

**MERIDA (FREAKED OUT)**

**"Sorry! I didn't mean to get so close!"**

**Merida pulled away only to be pulled back by Hiccup's strong grip that locked her in place. Merida gasped, looking at Hiccup in surprise. He was staring at her with a look of longing.**

**HICCUP (BEGGING)**

**"Don't. Please."**

Toothless looked at Hiccup. Remembering that those were the same words Hiccup had said to him when they first met.

**Toothless's ears perked up. Hiccup rested his head on Merida's shoulder again, still looking at her with that look of longing.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"I don't mind."**

**Merida stared at Hiccup in shock for a couple more seconds before she nodded, smiling. Merida leaned her head back onto Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup closed his eyes, lost in the contact. Merida, however, stared at him for a couple more seconds then stared at the Night Fury they were riding on the back of.**

**MERIDA (WHISPERING)**

**"He hardly ever got contact from his tribe, didn't he."**

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He didn't really want another reminder of what he has been through. Toothless, sensing this, hugged Hiccup, sending glares at all the Vikings he could.

**She knew Toothless would hear her. At Toothless's nod, Merida frowned and looked at Hiccups face. It looked peaceful.**

**MERIDA (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"Hiccup?"**

**Hiccup opened one eye, looking at her.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"I don't mind does this again."**

**Hiccup sent Merida a big smile, which Merida returned.**

**Hiccup smiled, it seemed he didn't mind either. Hiccup closed his eye again and this time, Merida closed her eyes too, feeling the wind brushing against their skin. Toothless smiled turned around, flying back to camp.**

**TOOTHLESS (IN THOUGHTS)**

**"This flight may not have gone the way I wanted it to, but this is better than anything."**

Shelly brought down her sword. Her job was done here.

"Now, you may tease them all that you want."

Two annoyed grunts could be heard, followed by several laughs.

Triforce laughed, looking over at Shelly, _"A job well done. You did make a couple of mistakes, but overall, I am impressed. Mask would say so as well."_

Shelly blushed.

**SCENE CHANGE: CAMP**

**Back at camp, the fire was slowly burning. Jack was looking down at the only three in the group who was sleeping. Flynn was lying on his back, an arm around Rapunzel and Jamie, keeping them warm. Jack smiled and stared up at the moon.**

**Down below, Rapunzel moaned before opening her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around. Seeing that Toothless, Merida and Hiccup weren't back from their flight, she shook her head. She looked down and saw Flynn and Jamie sleeping, Pascal sleeping on Jamie's head.**

**She then frowned looking around once more. Finally, she looked up, seeing Jack sitting in the three above them, looking at the moon.**

**Rapunzel gets up and walks over. She opens her mouth to see something when something catches her attention. Looking into the woods, Rapunzel sees a green glow faded around a couple of bushes.**

Everyone looked confused at the green light. What was it and why was it there? It looked like it didn't belong.

**Narrowing her eyes at the sight, Rapunzel walks into the forest, following the green light.**

**When Rapunzel walked into the forest, she brushed against a bush, making a noise. Jack looked at the sight and sees Rapunzel walking into the woods. Casting a quick glance to Flynn and Jamie, Jack followed Rapunzel through the woods jumping branch to branch.**

Shelly snickered, "Going after your girl, I see."

This made Rapunzel and Jack blush. At the same time, Hiccup and Merida were thinking of the same thing. Payback.

**Rapunzel walked into a small clearing and looked around. Jack landed on a branch above Rapunzel, watching her. After looking for the green light not seeing it, Rapunzel huffed.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Following a green light into the woods, really smart of you, Rapunzel."**

"Yeah, really smart of me," Rapunzel stated.

**Rapunzel turned around intent on going back to camp when a voice spoke from behind her.**

**GOTHEL**

**"It was the only way for me to get you away from them my dear."**

Shelly growled with her presence, startling some of the people around her. She ignored them.

**Rapunzel froze, knowing whose voice it was and whipped around. Gothel stepped out of the forest and into the small clearing. Jack instantly got into a jumping posture, ready to jump out.**

Gasp!

It was Gothel! She lured Rapunzel into a trap! At least Jack was there.

**Gothel smirked, clearly happy that she was able to get Rapunzel alone-ish. Rapunzel stared at Gothel in shock but cooled her features.**

**RAPUNZEL (SHOCKED) (FAKING)**

**"Mother, what are you doing here?"**

"Why is she calling her 'Mother' when she knows that she isn't?"

"She's faking it in case Gothel doesn't know that she knows."

**Gothel shook her head.**

**GOTHEL**

**"I followed the simple lies of deception they were telling you."**

Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jack, Jamie, and Flynn growled, not happy that Gothel said what they told Rapunzel was lies.

**Gothel then walked forward, grabbing Rapunzel's hand and attempted to pull her along.**

**GOTHEL (CONT'D)**

**"Now come on before they realize you're gone."**

**Rapunzel shook her head and yanked her hand out of Gothel's grip.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"No! I like it out here. I made new friends. They know my secret! They all like me."**

**Jack smiled at Rapunzel speaking up for herself. Gothel looked shocked for a second before she schooled her features.**

**GOTHEL (STATING)**

**"Like you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented."**

**Rapunzel shook her head, not believing that. Gothel walked towards Rapunzel and Rapunzel grabbed her dress, keeping herself from grabbing her dagger that rested on her lower back.**

"Resiting to urge to stab," Merida asked.

"Obviously," Jack rolled his eyes.

**GOTHEL (CONT'D)**

**"This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole friendship that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here."**

**Gothel touched Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel's eye twitched as she tried not to flinch.**

**GOTHEL (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"Why would they like you? Come on now, really! Look at you, you think that they're impressed."**

**She grabbed a strain of Rapunzel's hair and gestured to it. Jack growled, not liking that one bit. Gothel pulled away a couple of steps, opening her arms wide.**

**GOTHEL-**  
**_Don't be a dummy, come with Mummy._ **  
**_Mother..._ **

**RAPUNZEL (SHOUTING)**

**"No!"**

**Rapunzel clearly had enough. Gothel looked surprised, dropping her arms.**

**GOTHEL**

**"No?! Oh. I see how it is."**

**A nasty smile appeared on Gothel's face. Rapunzel's eyes widen, seeing that she might have gone too far. Jack gulped, his staff glowed faintly.**

**Rapunzel gulped, hoping she didn't go too far. But by the smile that Gothel has on her face, she did go too far.**

**GOTHEL-**  
**_Rapunzel knows best._ **  
**_Rapunzel's so mature now, such a clever grown-up miss._ **  
**_Rapunzel knows best._ **  
**_Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead and show them this!_ **

**Gothel walks forward with an attitude and taps Rapunzel on the head, making Rapunzel draw away. Rapunzel looked uneasy as Gothel turned around, still looking at Rapunzel before she whipped again, holding out a lock of brown hair that was tied together. Rapunzel gasped in shock, her hands going to her braided hair to pull some of it out, revealing a lock of brown hair that was hidden in her blonde hair.**

**RAPUNZEL (WHIMPERING)**

**"That hair...it's mine."**

Shocked at the cruelty, even though they didn't know why except seeing the hair clearly bothered Rapunzel, that Gothel had. Mothers tossed glares at Gothel, including Rapunzel's real mom, who gave Gothel a glare that Queen normally didn't do.

**Jack had enough and he jumped down, landing right next to Rapunzel. Rapunzel gasped in shock and Gothel blinked in surprise. Jack glared at Gothel.**

**JACK-**  
**_Rapunzel knows best._ **  
**_Rapunzel makes her own choices._ **  
**_She's so much smarter than you._ **  
**_Rapunzel knows best._ **  
**_Rapunzel, you're on the right path now._ **  
**_Go ahead and tell her you know!_ **

**As Jack sang, he glared at Gothel. Said woman was now glaring back at the white-haired Spirit. Jack turned to Rapunzel, worry in his eyes as he sang. Jack gestured to Gothel with his staff. Rapunzel looked at Jack, shocked.**

"She is. Rapunzel is smarter then you'll ever be Gothel," Jack said.

"I like to see that spirit," Gothel spoke.

Jack and the others bristled at the nonchalant reply.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"How did you-"**

**Rapunzel tried to ask Jack, however, she was interrupted as Gothel started singing again, drawing Rapunzel's and Jack's attention to her.**

**GOTHEL-**  
**_Ha, this is why they're here!_ **  
**_Don't let them deceive you!_ **  
**_Show it to them, watch, you'll see!_ **

**Gothel threw the lock of hair to Rapunzel, who caught it. Jack stepped in front of Rapunzel and grabbed her shoulders, getting her to look at him.**

**JACK-**  
**_Rapunzel, she is lying!_ **  
**_Don't let her trick you!_ **  
**_You know the truth within your heart!_ **

**Jack shook his head as he placed his left hand on Rapunzel's heart. Behind him, Gothel was lifting her hand, a green light flowing it. Rapunzel saw this and yelled Jack's name in fear.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Jack!"**

**Jack grabbed Rapunzel and whirled around to the right, the blast missing them both and hitting a tree. Jack moved in front of Rapunzel protectively, holding his staff out and ready to fire a blast of ice if needed.**

"She's trying to kill them both!"

"I thought she wanted to get Rapunzel to come with her?"

"Not now, I don't think Rapunzel was gonna go with her anyway."

**GOTHEL-**  
**_Trust me, my dear._ **  
**_*snaps*_ **  
**_That's how fast they'll leave you!_ **  
**_I won't say I told you so - no, Rapunzel knows best!_ **  
**_So if they're really your friends, go and put them to the test!_ **

**Gothel snaps her fingers before she pointed at Rapunzel. Gothel stomped her foot, swinging the same arm she used to snap her fingers in the air. Jack shook his head and looked back at Rapunzel.**

**JACK-**  
**_Trust me, Rapunzel!_ **  
**_We will never desert you!_ **  
**_We are a team forever - yes, you know what's best!_ **  
**_Rapunzel, we're your true friends, so leave her be, there's no test!_ **

**Jack looked at Rapunzel with a look of truth, telling her what he was saying was true. Jack turned back to Gothel at the last part of his verse. Gothel growled and threw a blast at them.**

**Jack turned and grabbed Rapunzel, pushing the both of them to the ground.**

**RAPUNZEL (YELLING)**

**"Aaah, Jack!"**

**The blast hit the tree Jack was previously using. Seeing the tree falling towards them, Jack rolled Rapunzel and him to the left and out of the way of the falling tree.**

Jamie, Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, and Flynn had gotten off their chairs to cocoon Rapunzel and Jack into their grasp.

**GOTHEL-**  
**_If their lying, don't come crying, Mother knows best!_ **

**Gothel runs towards the forest and stops at the outline, looking back at Rapunzel. She brings her arms up and turned around, vanishing into the forest shadows.**

_"Man, that Witch is crazy,"_ Shelly muttered.

**Jack and Rapunzel stare at where Gothel disappeared before Jack got up. He grabbed Rapunzel's hand and pulled her up as well. The glow on Jack's staff died down as Jack looked at Rapunzel.**

**JACK (GENTLY)**

**"Rapunzel."**

**Rapunzel looked up at Jack. Jack takes Rapunzel's chin in his left hand, looking her in the eye.**

**JACK-**  
**_She is lying._ **  
**_Come on, Rapunzel._ **  
**_You know best._ **

**Jack sang his last verse slowly as the wind blew around the wind like a protective halo. Rapunzel smiled, knowing that it was Jack doing the wind even if he didn't know it.**

Rapunzel smiled and hugged Jack, making the Winter Spirit blush, his cheeks turning blue. This, of course, caused others to giggle.

**Rapunzel hugged Jack, shocking the winter spirit. Slowly, Jack hugged Rapunzel back and looked around. Once he was sure no one watching, Jack flew back to camp. Once there, he set Rapunzel on the ground near the fire and sat next to her, putting his staff on the ground next to him. Rapunzel looked at him with worry.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"Won't the fire hurt you?"**

**Jack smiled and shook his head.**

**JACK (EXPLAINING)**

**"Not if I make my body temperature cold enough. The heat doesn't hurt me that way. I just don't do it that much because others can't touch me because I'm so cold."**

"You're doing it to keep me company, how sweet of you," Rapunzel said, looking at the screen which caused her to miss out on the blush on Jack' face deepening in color at the praise.

**Rapunzel nodded, loving the fact that Jack was doing something he didn't do much for her.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Jack, about what happened with Gothel? Thanks, for helping me."**

**Rapunzel then hugged Jack, not caring that he was literally cold to the touch. She just wanted to hug the one who nearly got hurt trying to help her.**

**Jack blushed, his cheeks turning a tint of blue. Jack slowly brought his hand up to Rapunzel's head, stroking the side of her head. Jack pulled Rapunzel closer with his right arm, holding her to him.**

**Rapunzel glanced up at him.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"What did you mean by when you sang 'Rapunzel knows best'?"**

**Jack blushed more at the question Rapunzel asked him. But he cleared his throat and answered anyway.**

**JACK**

**"I meant that you were old enough to make your own choices and that you know what's best for you."**

_"Adorable."_

"Awww! So cute!"

"They look great together!"

Jack and Rapunzel blushed, releasing each other from their hug to rub the backs of their necks in embarrassment and a hint of pride.

**After a couple of seconds, Jack looked down to see Rapunzel smiling at him.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Thanks. That means a lot. I know that I'm naive and gullible at times, but I am no fool to certain things."**

**Jack smiled, the blush gone.**

**JACK**

**"I never took you to be."**

**Jack brushed Rapunzel's hair, accidentally touching the same lock of brown hair that Rapunzel pulled out during the confrontation with Gothel. Jack frowned at the brown hair, then glanced down to the lock of tied hair that Rapunzel still had in her grasp.**

**Rapunzel noticed and pulled away, also frowning. Her hand went up to feel the brown hair that was attached to her head.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"My hair has the ability to heal and reverse aging for a certain time. But if it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power. That's why so little people know about it and why I don't want people to know about it. I don't want to be treated any differently or be used as a tool."**

**JACK**

**"And a gift like that has to be protected."**

"That's why you never left the tower alone," Flynn said.

Rapunzel chuckled nervously.

**When Rapunzel nodded, Jack touched her shoulder. Rapunzel looked at Jack to find that he has a kind smile on his face.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"The others and I won't let anything happen to you, Rapunzel. We'll help protect you, you and your gift."**

**Rapunzel smiled at Jacks words, hugging him again.**

**After a couple of seconds, they pulled away, getting up.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"We should get some sleep for the morning."**

**Jack nodded. He looked up and saw Toothless in the distance, returning to camp.**

**JACK (STATING)**

**"We should also tell the others about what happened with Gothel in the morning."**

**Rapunzel suddenly looked worried.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"You sure."**

**Jack smiled and shrugged.**

**JACK**

**"Oh, yeah, how bad can it be?"**

"Jack, you jinxed it," Jamie teased.

"Totally jinxed," Toothless added.

"Can't wait to see oh this turns out," Hiccup smiled.

**SCENE CHANGE: MORNING**

**MERIDA/FLYNN (SHOUTING)**

**"WHAT!"**

Shelly laughed a little at their little outburst.

**Jack and Rapunzel flinched back at the shout, both running towards Toothless to hide behind him. Toothless looked alarmed, looking behind him at the two, who were holding each other close in an attempt to feel safe.**

**TOOTHLESS (EXCLAIMING)**

**"Hey! Hey! Hey! Why are you hiding behind me?!**

**Toothless tried to move away from the two.**

**RAPUNZEL (STATING)**

**"Because you're fireproof."**

_"Yes. Fireproof. Not 'Angry-Merida-and-Flynn-proof,"_ Shelly giggled.

**JACK (STATING)**

**"And fire will burn me for a short while and water will freeze around me."**

Everyone laughed. Toothless glared at Rapunzel and Jack, crossing his arms. Rapunzel and Jack looked sheepish, looking at Toothless with not-so-sorry smiles.

**Hiccup, Jamie, and Pascal, who was on Jamie's shoulder, smiled at the sight of what was happening. Both boys were holding their hands to their mouths in an attempt to keep themselves from laughing out loud.**

Hiccup and Jamie laughed, giving each other a thumbs up.

**MERIDA (SHOUTING IN ANGER)**

**"Who does that woman think she is! If I was there, I would have burned her beyond recognition!"**

**FLYNN (YELLING IN ANGER)**

**"I would have seen how long she could have lasted with water, boiling hot and freezing cold!"**

Gothel had the decency to look sheepish.

**Finally, Hiccup stepped forward, clearing his throat.**

**HICCUP**

**"Well, since this happens, we know what to do."**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What."**

**Hiccup smiled.**

**HICCUP**

**"Training."**

Seeing everyone was now confused, Hiccup explained what he meant by 'Training'.

**HICCUP (EXPLAINING) (CONT'D)**

**"We have powers, but we don't know how to use them right. If we train, we can get better. We can also spar with each other, allowing us to fight with an opposite element or against an opposite element. We can also teach each other our skills so we would know what to do in situations that call for them."**

The seven look at each other, agreeing with what was said.

**The other six looked at each other, muddling over what Hiccup said. Finally, Toothless nodded.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"It's a good idea. We need to train to get better. After all, our past selves most likely trained as well, but we're different than them and we don't exactly have their skills."**

**Merida nodded as well.**

**MERIDA**

**"My father said that sometimes you need to train to get better, even if you believe you know how to it, it's better to train because you might learn something that you hadn't before."**

**Jack, Jamie, and Flynn thought it over and nodded, agreeing.**

Hiccup smiled, because this is the first time in a while someone besides Toothless accepted his ideas.

**HICCUP**

**"It's settled then. We start training once we're already."**

**FLYNN (ASKING)**

**"After breakfast?"**

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS/RAPUNZEL/MERIDA/JACK/JAMIE**

**"Why not."**

_"Breakfast! The most important meal of the day,"_ Triforce says, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used-  
> "Wherever I Go" - Miley Cyrus & Emily Osment+Lyrics  
> "A Whole New World" - Aladdin  
> "Mother Knows Best" Reprise - Tangled


	15. Bandits? No Problem

_***Italic***_ \- Singing In Head (like in movies where they sing but their mouth aren't moving)

* * *

**The words,** _**'Bandits? No Problem'** _ **appeared on the screen.**

**Jack let out a shout as he was knocked into a rock, the sword that was in his hand broke in two the moment it hit the rock. Merida was upon Jack in seconds, holding her sword against Jack's neck. Jack grunted as he kicked Merida in the chest, sending her tumbling back. Jack jumped and landed next to Merida and held his broken sword to her neck.**

**Merida freezes and looks at the blade, then at Jack's position. Merida smiled.**

**MERIDA**

**"Nice way to position yourself. Next to your opponent and holding your blade to their neck, preventing them from getting up your trying anything. You can see everything their doing, but they can't try to stab you with the way you're positioned."**

"Thank you, Dad, for teaching me how to use a sword! Now I'm teaching others," Merida called out.

"Your welcome," Fergus called back.

**Jack pulled his blade away and helped Merida up.**

**JACK**

**"You know, for a Princess, I do not want to meet the end of your blade."**

**Merida snorted and a smug smile appeared on her face.**

**MERIDA (SMUG)**

**"You're only saying that because you've lost five times."**

Jack blushed as the audience did the classic 'ooo', Merida smirking smugly like her screen self.

"So, ready to lose to a girl," Flynn teased Jack.

Jack glared at Flynn. Shelly raised an eyebrow, kinda annoyed at the whole 'lose to a girl' thing, but didn't say anything.

"Shut up! If anyone is going to tease anybody, it's me! Not the other way around," Jack exclaimed.

"Why do you get all the fun," Jamie mock pouted.

" _I do know why,"_ Shelly muttered.

Toothless, being the only one who heard her, looked at her, surprised. She only winked at him and put a finger on her lips in an 'it's a secret' manner.

**Jack stuttered, gesturing to himself.**

**JACK**

**"Not my fault I didn't see that tree root. Besides, I wasn't using the wind to fly and I don't have my staff."**

**MERIDA**

**"True, but it's your fault for not seeing that tree root. You need to pay attention to your surroundings."**

Jack huffed, crossing his arms as his friends snickered.

**Jack shrugged and looked at his sword, it was broken and cracked so much that fixing it would be difficult if it didn't fall apart. Merida looked down at her sword. Her sword was still together, but it would break with a couple more hits.**

**Hiccup, without his fur vest on, walked over and took one look at their swords and shook his head.**

**HICCUP (STATING)**

**"They're broken. Fixing them would take days if they don't break. Great craftsmanship, but poor metal. These swords are nothing compared to the ones Gobber and I make. They would last for months before even a dent was made. The Kingdom of Corona mustn't get attacked much because if they did, the metal would be better."**

"See? The boy is a natural at being a Blacksmith, why, there is no one else like him. After all, without Hiccup there will be no weapons fixed in record time," Gobber praised.

The Vikings talked among themselves, wondering about Hiccup's talent is clearly had that they didn't notice. Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Corona wondered if they should fix their weapons better to be more battle ready if what Hiccup said is true.

**Jack looked at Hiccup.**

**JACK (ASKING)**

**"Can't you fix these?"**

**Hiccup shook his head.**

**HICCUP**

**"I can, but as I said, it would take two or three days, and that's if they don't break while being repaired."**

**Flynn, Rapunzel, Toothless, and Jamie walked up. Pascal was sitting on Rapunzel's shoulder.**

**They were covered in dirt and grime, their hair is all messed up, and their clothing is torn. What was noticeable between all three was the black scaled bracelets around their right wrists, like Hiccups. A symbol of Toothless's protection.**

**Merida shook her head.**

**MERIDA**

**"And we need new clothes, ours are falling apart at the steams. The only thing not falling apart is Hiccup's fur vest."**

**Merida pointed at her dress, which had the steams coming apart and making holes. Hiccup glances at his vest, which was with the rest of their stuff.**

**HICCUP**

**"My mom made it for me. I don't want to ruin it."**

**Hiccup stared at the vest with a look of sadness. However, it was gone quickly.**

Valka frowned, sadden. She did make it for Hiccup when he was just a baby, for when he grew up. She made soon after Hiccup was born, spending about a week on it. After she was, well, best not think of that right now. She couldn't do anything about it unless Gothel was dead.

Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Shelly's, _"I know. How you want to protect it 'cause it was something your mom made. Believe me, I do."_

She smiled, knowingly, at him. Shelly then removed her hand from his shoulder and went to where she was.

Triforce snickered, _"Yeah, Shelly can appear where she wants in a second."  
_

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"But your right, these clothes aren't gonna last much longer. Not to mention the capes we had are as good as gone. Because two certain someones decided to use them as target practice."**

**Hiccup looked at Merida and Jack. The two whistled, looking anywhere but Hiccup with smiles on their faces.**

**Rapunzel brightens up.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'll do it! I'll make new ones that look just like the ones you have now. I used to make my own dresses. Merida and Flynn know."**

**Flynn and Merida groaned, but a small was on their faces.**

**FLYNN**

**"How could we forget? You've spent hours making a dress and you talked while doing so. But you've loved it so much, you've made about 25 different dresses four months apart."**

Rapunzel blushed as Flynn and Merida laughed.

"Yeah! Plan on doing it again," Flynn joked.

"Do we need to prepare ourselves," Merida teased.

"Stop it you two," Rapunzel exclaimed, making Merida and Flynn laugh.

**Rapunzel blushed.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"We also need to practice with our powers more. We need to learn to control them."**

**JAMIE**

**"We figured out that Merida has the power of Fire, Flynn as the power of Water, Rapunzel has the power of Healing and Emotion, Hiccup has the power of Earth, Toothless has the power of Lighting, Jack has the power of Wind and Ice, and that I have the power of Light."**

**HICCUP**

**"That's right, and we know the plan is harder then it looks."**

**He pointed to his friends.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Jack teaches us how to fight with a staff and jumping from branch to branch. Rapunzel teaches how to swing from vine to vine. Merida, Flynn, and Toothless teaches us how to fight with a sword. Jamie can tell us about his home and he what knows about other places. Toothless teaches us how to use our other senses to fight and how to fight a dragon or Hybrid. And I teach you all how to your own weapons."**

**Merida looked at Toothless.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"You can fight with a sword."**

**Toothless nodded.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Yes, it was part of my training that I had to know how to use a weapon."**

"Can't always use teeth and claws. It's necessary for all Hybrids to learn how to use a hand-held weapon," Toothless explained.

"How do you think I was taught? A tree," Hiccup spoke.

"No, but you but use a poor to vent your frustrations about the village. Poor tree."

"Toothless, you're the one who told me to do it."

"Oh yeah. Still poor tree."

"You're the reason it has a missing branch because you tried drawing with it in your dragon form."

"...Poor tree."

" _I have to agree with Toothless on this one, Hiccup. Why would you do that to that poor tree?"_ Shelly asked.

Hiccup raised his arms, astonished, while Shelly and Toothless shared a thumbs up, and the others laughed.

**Merida nodded at this, understanding it.**

**JAMIE**

**"We got a lot of training to do. We just got to believe we can."**

**FLYNN**

**"That's right. We got a lot of training to do."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"So we have little time to waste."**

**They all looked at each other with determination. Hiccup held out his hand and the other piled theirs on top of his. With narrowed eyes that said to bring on the challenge, the seven of them jumped into the air, Pascal hanging on to Rapunzel's dress.**

**THE BIG SEVEN**

**"Big Seven!"**

**And with that, the training began.**

The seven of them smiled at the little catchphrase.

**THE SCENE CHANGES.**

**TOOTHLESS AND FLYNN-**  
_***Let's get down to business to defeat our enemies.*** _

**Toothless jumps out at Flynn from behind a bush in his Night Fury form, knocking him down on his face. Jack runs at him, but Toothless hits him with his tail, knocking him into a tree. Toothless then shoots and plasma blast, knocking Rapunzel, Merida, Jamie, and Hiccup to the ground. Toothless shakes his head as he looks around.**

**JAMIE-**  
_***We are not the weaklings they believe we are.*** _

**They all got up, ignoring the pain their body was in and get ready to jump at Toothless. Toothless looks impressed and get's into a pouncing position.**

Toothless raised an eyebrow, impressed that his friends still got back up for more. The six shifted, uneasy about fighting Toothless in his Night Fury form, but also understood because it will help them fight against other hybrids and dragons.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**MERIDA-**  
_***We're the saddest bunch either of us has met.*** _

**Merida knocks the stick out of Jack's hands and pointed it at his neck as Flynn rolls behind Hiccup and moves his stick across Hiccup's neck like a sword. Meanwhile, Toothless knocks Rapunzel and Jamie on their rears, their sticks falling out of their hands has Toothless stands before them, pointing his stick at them.**

**JACK-**  
_***But you can bet-*** _

**Jack glared at Merida and kicked the stick out of her hand and grabbed it, pointing it at a surprised Merida.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_***Before we're through-*** _

**Rapunzel surprises Toothless when she leans her body back before pushing herself up with her hands, landing on her feet and her stick her hand, pointing it at Toothless, Jamie joining her.**

**HICCUP-**  
_***We are going to make a warrior out of us.*** _

**Hiccup shoves his head back, hitting Flynn in the face. Hiccup grabs Flynn's stick as it falls and turns it on Flynn, holding it to his neck. Flynn, Merida, and Toothless look at each other and smile.**

Sure, they weren't warriors, but they will make themselves become warriors to fight against the ones who want them dead. Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack look at each other, knowing that they needed each other.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**JAMIE-**  
_***Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within.** _  
_**Once we find our center, we are sure to win.*** _

**Jamie explains to his friends about his home and everything he learned in school about other places in the world. He also pulls out a culture book about places around the world and their history. Jamie glances at Jack, who is looking over the book with his friends.**

Jamie and Jack share a glance. Jack didn't know his center, and spirits who did become stronger when they did.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**MERIDA AND JACK-**  
_***We're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot.*** _

**Merida throws a blast of fire at Jack and Jack dodges, throwing a blast of very cold at ice at Merida. She dodges it, but the blast instantly coats the ground with ice. Jack attempts to use the wind to blow Merida back, but Merida ducks behind a rock.**

**HICCUP AND RAPUNZEL-**  
_***And we haven't got a clue.*** _

**Hiccup is creating rocks and walls around him, preventing Rapunzel from hitting him with a blast of Emotion who also dodging Hiccup's falling rocks. Toothless tries to shock Flynn with Lighting. Flynn dodges but misses hitting Jamie with a blast of water.**

**ALL-**  
_***Somehow we'll make a warrior out of us.*** _

**They all glared at each other. They all ready for another attack against each other.**

Vanja, Wisp, and Midnight smiled, seeing that the Big Seven weren't gonna give up is training themselves.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_***I'm never gonna catch my breath.*** _

**Rapunzel breathed heavily as she backs away from Flynn, wiping the sweat off her head.**

**HICCUP-**  
_***Say goodbye to those who knew me.*** _

**Hiccup glares at Jack, who back leaps as Hiccup swang a stick-like-staff at Jack. Hiccup grunts as he ducks a swing from Jack own staff when he swung it at him.**

Rapunzel glared at Flynn while Hiccup glared at Jack. Flynn and Jack raised their hands up in mock surrender.

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_***Boy, I'm glad that I didn't cut training.*** _

**Toothless jumps backward to dodge a blast of fire from Merida and sends a bolt of lightning her way. Merida dodges it and throws a blast of fire at Jamie, who rolls out of the way and shoots a blast of light at Merida and Toothless. Merida and Toothless dodge by mere inches.**

"Nice shot kid," Toothless comments Jamie.

"Thank you," Jamie says.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**JACK AND FLYNN-**  
_***This guy's got us burned to the touch.*** _

**Jack and Flynn pull their hands back from the furnace, burns on their hands. Hiccup sighs as he looks at them shaking his head.**

**MERIDA-**  
_***Hope he doesn't see right through me.*** _

**Merida glances up from watching the burn on her hand fade to look at Hiccup, nervousness in her eyes.**

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**JAMIE-**  
_***I'm really glad that I know how to swim.*** _

**Jamie falls from the vine he was swinging on and into a lake. Rapunzel smiles and helps Jamie out of the water when he gets close to shore.**

People laugh at Jack and Flynn. Meanwhile, Merida bits her lip, looking at Hiccup and looking away when Hiccup turned to look at her. Jamie was really thankful his mother helped him learn to swim.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_***We must be swift as the coursing river.*** _

**The others watch as Flynn and Rapunzel battle. Flynn dodging Rapunzel hair that she was using as a whip. Rapunzel grunts when she gets hit with a blast of cold water.**

Rapunzel used her braided hair to hit Flynn on the head.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry! My hand slipped!"

Flynn grumbled, rubbing his head.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**HICCUP-**  
_***With all the force of a great typhoon.*** _

**Hiccup makes the ground shake around him as the others try to get to him. Toothless jumps in the air and flies at Hiccup, but Hiccup throws rocks at him, forcing Toothless to run on the ground.**

"Hiccup."

"No, Toothless, not sorry. Learn to dodge."

"I do know how to dodge!"

"In the air and on the ground?"

"...I hate you."

"Love you too, bud."

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**MERIDA-**  
_***With all the strength of a raging fire.*** _

**Merida makes a fire surround her, making the grass around her to burn.**

**JACK-**  
_***Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.*** _

**Jack creates an icy air around him, freezing the ground underneath him.**

Merida and Jack looked at each other and then down at their hands.

"Clearly, we need to learn how to not freeze or burn things around us," Jack said.

"Clearly," Merida agreed.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**JAMIE-**  
_***Time is racing toward us, till our enemies attack.*** _

**Jamie creates a light blast, hitting Jack, who falls to the ground while Toothless manages to dodge.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_***Heed my every order and you might survive.*** _

**Toothless holds his arms up in aggravation as he stares down at Jack, who looks up at him with an apologizing smile.**

Toothless looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Jack responds by smiles sheepishly at him.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**HICCUP AND RAPUNZEL-**  
_***We're unsuited for the rage of war.*** _

**Rapunzel is healing her friends and herself, glowing yellow while doing so. Hiccup rubs his shoulder, which shows a fading bruise. The scratches on Rapunzel's face also fade.**

**MERIDA AND JACK-**  
_***But we're not packing up and going home.*** _

**Jack and Merida looked each other over, watching as the burns on Jack and the frostbite on Merida fade.**

**FLYNN-**  
_***We're not through.*** _

**Toothless, Jamie, and Flynn wounds fade as well.**

**ALL-**  
_***We are going to make a warrior out of us.** _  
_**(Be a warrior).*** _

**The seven of them once again looked determined as they stood up.**

They weren't suited for war just yet, but they are not gonna stop just yet.

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_***We must be swift as the coursing river.*** _

**Flynn summons water in his hands, making him laugh.**

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**HICCUP-**  
_***With all the force of a great typhoon.*** _

**Hiccup's friends run forward, the shaking of the earth around them not bothering them as they finally make it to Hiccup.**

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**MERIDA-**  
_***With all the strength of a raging fire.*** _

**Merida manages to surround herself with fire without burning anything around her.**

**JACK-**  
_***Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.*** _

**Without his staff, Jack surrounds himself with ice and succeeds in not freezing anything around him.**

**THE SCENE CHANGES**

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_***We must be swift as the coursing river.*** _

**Flynn manages to create a small river going into a lake and he smiles.**

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**HICCUP-**  
_***With all the force of a great typhoon.*** _

**Hiccup makes a tree grow and sprout leaves, making him beam.**

" _Yeih, a new life,"_ Shelly beamed.

**ALL-**  
_***(Be a warrior).*** _

**MERIDA-**  
_***With all the strength of a raging fire.*** _

**Hiccup smiles as his friends hold out their own swords and daggers that they just finished making.**

**JACK-**  
_***Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!*** _

**The seven friends walk up to each other with victories smiles. They laugh and do a group hug as the sun sets, the moon's light shining down on them.**

The Big Seven cheered, high-fiving each other in clear delight at seeing them getting the hang of their powers and making their owns weapons. Knowing that one day that they will be able to control their future powers was enough to excite them.

**THE SCENE CHANGES: VILLAGE SPIRITWATCH TWO DAYS LATER**

**The village Spiritwatch was under attack by bandits.**

The people of Spiritwatch gasp, looking among themselves. Vanja had gasped, looking at the village on the screen.

"That's my village! My village is getting attacked! By Bandits no less," Vanja exclaimed.

 _"Calm down,"_ Triforce shouted.

"Calm down?! My village and home is getting attacked and you want me to calm down," Vanja exclaimed.

 _"Need I remind you that this is the future,"_ Triforce says.

"That doesn't make it any better!"

**People screamed and ran from the bandits. Men leading their families to safety as the wives held on to their child or children. A woman fells to the ground, a man stopping at her side. The woman sees a bandit come from behind the man and points at him. The man turns around and sees the bandit, pushing the woman behind him as the man raised his sword. The woman screams in fear as the man closes his eyes, expecting sharp pain to erupt when the sword hits him.**

"MOM! DAD," Vanja screeched, standing up.

**GIRL'S VOICE SCREAMING**

**"No!"**

**The bandit lets out a shout when he's hit from behind. He hits the ground and a nineteen-year-old girl stands behind him, a book in her hands. It's Vanja.**

It was silent before there was laughing.

"She knocked him down with a book! A book!"

"Don't mess with her! She has a book!"

"It's a great weapon!"

Vanja couldn't care any less, getting out of her seat and making her way to her parents, hugging them. Flynn couldn't explain why he felt this need to comfort Vanja.

" _Hey, knock it off!"_ Shelly growled. Only the closest to her stopped her, while the others kept laughing.

**Vanja looked at the man and woman.**

**VANJA (SCREAMING)**

**"Mom! Dad! Run!"**

**MAN**

**"Elian, come on!"**

**The man grabbed his wife and pulling her up to run. Vanja started to follow, but a hand grabbed her ankle, forcing her to fall to the ground and drop her book. Vanja lets out a shout, catching her fall with her hands.**

**The shout of her daughter makes Elian look behind her. She gasped in horror when she sees the bandit standing over her daughter.**

Everyone ceased their laughter and gasped, Vanja's parents holding her close. Flynn's eyes narrow in anger for a reason he did not know.

**ELIAN (SCREAMING)**

**"Rolt!"**

**Elian pointed to their daughter. Rolt looked behind and when he saw his daughter in need of help, ran towards the bandit.**

**ROLT**

**"Vanja! Leave my daughter alone!"**

**Vanja looks up and gasp when she sees the bandit raised his sword in the air. She tries to crawl away, but he steps on her ankle, causing a sickening crack to be heard. Vanja screams as her ankle is broken. Rolt punches the bandit in the face, but the bandit swats him away. Elian grabs his sword arm, trying to get the sword. The bandit growls and grabs Elian with his free hand, throwing her to Rolt.**

Vanja reaches down her future broken ankle. Anger coursed through the Big Seven, but the one who felt it the most was Flynn, who shook his head.

**The bandit turns back to Vanja and raises his sword, intent on bringing it down upon her. Vanja closes her eyes as her parents scream when the bandit brings his sword down.**

Elian and Rolt screamed, holding their daughter close to them as Vanja watches with wide eyes as the sword was brought down.

**There was a sudden clang as metal met metal. Vanja opens her eyes and stares at the sword blocking the bandit's sword from hitting her. The bandit looks shocked that someone stopped him.**

**FLYNN**

**"What's wrong bandit?"**

**Bandit and Vanja turn to stare at the one who spoke. It's Flynn and while there was a smile on his face, his eyes showed that he was beyond angry.**

**FLYNN (CONT'D)**

**"You know, trying to kill a girl who doesn't have a weapon is low. Unless you consider a book a weapon. And that goes to just about anyone."**

**He suddenly pushes his sword up and spins, kicking the bandit to the ground.**

Everyone sighed, seeing the Flynn saved Vanja from getting stabbed. Vanja smiled up at Flynn.

"My hero. Thank you," Vanja says.

Flynn stammers, blushing, "N...no pro...blem.

Jack, seeing a chance for revenge, leaned over to Flynn.

"Are you blushing," Jack teased.

"No," Flynn said, covering his face.

"You totally are" Toothless added.

Shelly got close to Flynn and then whispered to him, _"Payback."_

Flynn paled at the thought of it.

**Flynn helps Vanja up.** **Rolt and Elian ran over and each takes one of their daughter's arm and rest it around their shoulders. Flynn bends down and picks up a book, handing it to Elian.**

**ELIAN**

**"Thank you."**

**Elian had tears in her eyes. Flynn smiled. He then noticed the bandit getting slowly up.**

**FLYNN (ASKING)**

**"Got a place safe to hide?"**

**Flynn held his turquoise sword close to him. Flynn made this sword himself as well as a matching dagger, which was turquoise and had a small ball on its hilt as well.**

" _Nice weapons."_

**Rolt nodded.**

**ROLT**

**"Yes, the Mayor's building."**

**FLYNN**

**"Lead me there."**

"A 'please' would've been nice," Jack mocked. Flynn glared at him half-heartedly.

**Flynn stared at the bandit who got up and was now glaring at him.**

**VANJA (WORRIED)**

**"But how will you handle the bandits by yourself."**

**Flynn smiled glanced at her.**

**FLYNN**

**"Because I'm not fighting alone."**

**There was a banshee screech that had everyone look around and had most cover their ears. Flynn just smiled like he was used to it as a something came down from the sky and landed in front of the bandit. It's Toothless. A black sword in his right hand.**

**Toothless's left hand shot out and grabbed the bandit by the neck, holding him off the ground.**

**TOOTHLESS (ASKING)**

**"Hey, Flynn. Mind if I butt in?"**

**Toothless looked over his shoulder. Flynn laughed.**

**FLYNN**

**"Not at all, Toothless. Where are the others?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Fighting."**

"How can you say it that way? So calm?" Vanja asked, astonished. Toothless just shrugged, with a small smile.

**Flynn and Toothless glanced as they saw Hiccup and Merida jumped out of nowhere and attacked bandits. Rapunzel and Jamie came out of nowhere as well and attacked as well. Flynn glanced up and saw Jack standing on a house rooftop, shooting ice at the bandits.**

**Hiccup's sword was green, Merida's sword was red, Rapunzel's sword was pink and her hair was unbraided partly, Jamie's sword was white, and Jack's sword was blue but he held his staff in his left hand and used that to fight.**

" _Nice swords, everyone."_

"Thanks to Hiccup. He taught us," Jamie said, making said auburn blushed, while the others agreed to what Jamie said.

**Flynn turned to Vanja.**

**FLYNN (ASKING)**

**"By the way, what's your names?"**

**Still shocked, Vanja answered.**

**VANJA**

**"I'm Vanja Upton. This is my dad Rolt and mom Elian."**

**FLYNN**

**"Well, you gonna lead me to the Mayor's building?"**

**A nod was all that was given to him. Vanja and her parents led Flynn away did Toothless finally throws the bandit a couple of yards away. Toothless glared at the bandit with clear fury, living up to his kinds name.**

**TOOTHLESS (HISSING)**

**"So, Theo's men? Your all gonna get what's coming to you."**

**Hiccup back flipped to dodge a sword swung at him. He looked around at his friends. He smiled in when he saw he was suddenly surrounded by bandits. Hiccup taped the ground and a rock shot out of the earth and hit a bandit.**

**Hiccup kept doing it until all the bandit's surrounding him were on the ground.**

**BANDIT**

**"Witchcraft! Sorcery!"**

" _Ignorance!"_ Shelly mocked, making the others laugh.

**One of the bandits pointed at Hiccup. Hiccup laughed.**

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"Wrong! It's the power of Earth."**

**Vanja gasped when she heard that and glanced at her book. Her parents stared at her in shock as well as everyone else in her village. The Big Seven saw this, they just choose to ignore for now.**

"Same book?" Merida asked. Vanja nodded.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Hey, guy's."**

**When he had his friends attention, Hiccup smiled big.**

**HICCUP**

**"It's time."**

**Smiles were thrown at Hiccup by his friends. Hiccup around and tilted his head back and forth, listening to a tune that was in his head.**

**HICCUP-**  
_**Dragon Rider.** _

**JACK-**  
_**Winter Spirit.** _

**MERIDA-**  
_**Archer.** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Healer.** _

**HICCUP, JACK, MERIDA, RAPUNZEL-** _**  
Help us keep this land our own.** _

**Hiccup jumped over the fallen bandits, landing beside Merida. Jack jumped into the air, his the wind to knock bandits to their backs. Merida shot fire from her hands, hitting bandit and sending him into a wall. Rapunzel shot a healing blast at an injured man, healing him as she used her long hair as a whip, throwing a bandit onto another.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**Night Fury.** _

**JAMIE-**  
_**Believer.** _

**FLYNN-**  
_**Thief.** _

**TOOTHLESS, JAMIE, FLYNN-**  
_**Altogether.** _  
_**With us now forever ride!** _

**Toothless unsheathed his claws, wiggling his fingers at a couple of bandits, making step them away from him, but that didn't work because Toothless shot them with some lighting. Jamie raised his hands and made a bright light, blinding the two bandits who ran up to him. Flynn blasted some bandits that got to close to him and the Upton's, but also hit the bandits that Jamie blinded.**

Everyone was impressed at how everyone were fighting.

**ALL-**  
_**Gold the dawn sun spreads his wings.** _  
_**Follow where the East-wind sings.** _  
_**Brothers, sisters, side by side!** _  
_**To defend our home we ride!** _

**Hiccup and Merida fight back-to-back, Merida blasting bandits with her fire and Hiccup hitting bandits with his sword. Jack and Rapunzel with Jamie's help get people to the safety of the Mayor's home. Flynn succeeds in protecting the Upton's by getting them into the Mayor's home and now is preventing bandits from entering. Toothless flies around, attacking the archers and grabbing the bandits who tried to climb into the Mayor's home and dropping them in wagons of horse droppings.**

**HICCUP-**  
_**Eyes of Dragons the borders see.** _  
_**Watchers, guard it carefully.** _  
_**Let no stranger pass it by.** _  
_**Children of Earth, now fly.** _  
_**Dragon Rider.** _

**Hiccup sees some bandits coming from a distance and points them out. The other six see what Hiccup is pointing to and try to get every villager inside the Mayor's house. Vanja watches from the house as a doctor bandages her ankle. Hiccup stomps his foot on the ground and the ground beneath his feet lifts up, shooting Hiccup into the air. Hiccup spins as he comes back to the ground, knocking the swords out of three bandits hands. Hiccup then makes the ground shoot the three bandits into the side of a building.**

Shelly cast a glance to the people of Berk and smirked when she saw his astonished faces.

Almost no one on Berk could believe this. The 'Useless Runt' was actually fighting. Sure they've seen him before, and they saw him training, but they didn't believe he would do _that_ well.

**JACK-**  
_**Winter Spirit.** _

**MERIDA-**  
_**Archer.** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Healer.** _

**HICCUP, JACK, MERIDA, RAPUNZEL-** _**  
Help us keep this land our own.** _

**Jack and Rapunzel stand side-by-side in front of the Mayor's house as Jamie and Flynn helped get the last of the villagers inside. Merida and Hiccup start to make their way towards the front of the Mayor's building. Jack jumps up into the air and flies around, freezing the ground around the Mayor's house and creating an ice wall, preventing the bandits from getting close.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**Night Fury.** _

**JAMIE-**  
_**Believer.** _

**FLYNN-**  
_**Thief.** _

**TOOTHLESS, JAMIE, FLYNN-**  
_**Altogether.** _  
_**With us now forever ride!** _

**Toothless nods to Jack in thanks who returned it. Toothless landed next to Flynn. Flynn looked over at Toothless and said Hybrid nodded at him. Jamie rolls between a bandit's feet and stops beside Toothless, who quickly spreads his right wing out and hits the bandit back.**

**JACK-**  
_**Spirit of Winter, oh grant to these.** _  
_**Swift to warn of enemies.** _  
_**Flying far than any foe.** _  
_**Spirit-child, to the border, go!** _

**Jack looks over at the approaching bandits and flies over to them. Jack sees Theo on the back of his horse. Jack glares at Theo before flying back to his friends. He stops next to Merida and points to Theo, who was now in the village. Jack watches as Merida runs forward towards Theo and his men before going to the others to help them.**

Toothless hissed at the sight of Theo. Jack also glared. Merida and Shelly growled. Rapunzel and Jamie frowned.

**MERIDA-**  
_**Cunning as a top Archer now.** _  
_**To no overlord we bow!** _  
_**Lest some lord our freedom blight.** _  
_**Child of Fire, we fight!** _

**Merida stops in front of Theo and his group, pulling her bow out and pulling back an arrow, pointing it at Theo. Theo's eyes widen when he recognizes Merida. Merida blinks and fire suddenly surround the tip of her arrow, making Theo and his men gasp. Merida releases her arrow, firing it at Theo who ducks, barely. Merida runs back to her friends.**

Merida smiled smugly.

**HICCUP-**  
_**Dragon Rider.** _

**JACK-**  
_**Winter Spirit.** _

**MERIDA-**  
_**Archer.** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Healer.** _

**HICCUP, JACK, MERIDA, RAPUNZEL-** _**  
Help us keep this land our own.** _

**Hiccup waves his hand and the ground ripped like a wave at Theo and his men, making then fall off their horses. Jack freezes the ground under the bandit's feet so when Merida fired a blast of fire at them, they slipped and fell backward.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**Night Fury.** _

**JAMIE-**  
_**Believer.** _

**FLYNN-**  
_**Thief.** _

**TOOTHLESS, JAMIE, FLYNN-**  
_**Altogether.** _  
_**With us now forever ride!** _

**Toothless smiled as he landed beside Hiccup. Jamie walked forward and stopped next to Jack and Flynn stood between Merida and Rapunzel. Rapunzel lifted her head and walked forward, glaring at Theo, her hair whipping as she knocks the bow out of Theo's hands which he picked up off the ground.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Brave, the great Healer guards the people.** _  
_**Heal the sick and cure the ill.  
Lead the battle, inside and out.  
Children of Emotion, hold fast!** _

**Rapunzel used her ability to sense emotion to look at Theo's aura. Theo's aura was beating fast and Rapunzel sensed that he was afraid. Rapunzel smiled at this. Theo didn't listen to the warning last time so this time he'll regret it. Rapunzel walked backward to stand next to her friends.**

Rapunzel was shocked that she could read Theo's aura, as was everyone else. But, it made sense as she had the power of Emotion.

**HICCUP-**  
_**Earth.** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**And Emotion.** _

**MERIDA-**  
_**And Fire.** _

**JACK-**  
_**And Ice.** _

**Hiccup summoned the earth around his hands, Rapunzel summoned the pink energy with her hands, Merida summoned fire around her hands, and Jack summoned ice around his hands.**

**HICCUP, JACK, MERIDA, RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Keep the people now safe from fear.** _  
_**Brothers, sisters, side by side.** _  
_**To defend our home, we ride!** _

**The four teens glanced at each other, smiling. They then glanced at Flynn, Jamie, and Toothless who joined them. The seven of them glared at Theo and his men as they stood up. It was time to end this.**

**HICCUP-**  
_**Dragon Rider.** _

**JACK-**  
_**Winter Spirit.** _

**MERIDA-**  
_**Archer.** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Healer.** _

**HICCUP, JACK, MERIDA, RAPUNZEL-** _**  
Help us keep this land our own.** _

**Jack uses the wind to pick Hiccup up to match the height of the rooftops. When Jack calls the wind back, Hiccup falls to the ground, landing in a crouching position and causing pieces of dirt to fall and hit the bandits in the face. Rapunzel then uses her hair to make some of the bandits fall while Merida scorches their behinds.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**Night Fury.** _

**JAMIE-**  
_**Believer.** _

**FLYNN-**  
_**Thief.** _

**TOOTHLESS, JAMIE, FLYNN-**  
_**Altogether.** _  
_**With us now forever ride!** _

**Toothless used the lighting to zap some of the bandits who still had bows out, making them drop them. Jamie made a light ball right in front of the few bandits that had weapons left, allowing Flynn to water blast them out of their hands.**

**ALL-**  
_**Gold the dawn sun spreads his wings.** _  
_**Follow where the East-wind sings.** _  
_**Brothers, sisters, side by side.** _  
_**To defend our home we ride!** _

**Slowly, they all get into a line. From right to left is was Flynn, Rapunzel, Jack, Jamie, Hiccup, Merida and Toothless. They each grabbed each other's hand, connecting them all.**

The Big Seven smiled. They were going to end this together, like brothers and sisters.

**HICCUP-**  
_**Eyes of Dragons the borders see.** _  
_**Watchers, guard it carefully.** _  
_**Let no stranger pass it by.** _  
_**Children of Earth, now fly!  
Dragon Rider.** _

**Hiccup looks both ways; Merida and Toothless to his left and Jamie, Jack, Rapunzel, and Flynn to his right. He turns his head back to glare at Theo, who is pale and looks like he wishes he wasn't there at the moment.** **A green glow appeared around Hiccup.**

**JACK-**  
_**Winter Spirit.** _

**MERIDA-**  
_**Archer.** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Healer.** _

**HICCUP, JACK, MERIDA, RAPUNZEL-** _**  
Help us keep this land our own.** _

**A blue glow appeared around Jack, a red glow appeared around Merida, and a pink glow appeared around Rapunzel.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**Night Fury.** _

**JAMIE-**  
_**Believer.** _

**FLYNN-**  
_**Thief.** _

**TOOTHLESS, JAMIE, FLYNN-**  
_**Altogether.** _  
_**With us now forever ride!** _

**A flow of lighting appeared around Toothless, a white glow appeared around Jamie, and a turquoise glow appeared around Flynn.**

**ALL-**  
_**With us now forever ride.** _  
_**With us now forever ride!** _

**The Big Seven held their hands out a shot them at Theo and his bandits, who screamed in shock. When the glow faded, Theo and his men were tied up with vines, soaked, ice around their feet, their hair spiked, their clothes having burnt holes, and blinking their eyes repeatedly.**

Laughs erupted at the theater.

**The Big Seven laughed, happy to get revenge on the bandits for what they did to them. Toothless walked up to Theo, a victories smile on his face.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Last time we've met, I said, '** _**This is what you would have faced if our new friend didn't come and saved us.** _ **' Well, you would have seen my fury full on if my friends and I didn't come up with another plan. You got off lucky, but you're going behind bars. You and your men. You should have stopped while you had the chance."**

**Suddenly, Theo yawned, as did his men. Toothless raised his eyebrow before looking back at his friends as Theo and his bandits fell asleep. Rapunzel giggled and they stared at her.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"What? I thought I could make them feel sleepy so I put them to sleep! At least it makes everything easier."**

They were laughing so hard, some even had tears.

**The Big Seven couldn't help it. They laughed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> 'Be A Man' - Mulan  
> 'Shi'a'in Warsong' - Larry Warner


	16. Lost Princess

_**"Italic"** _ **\- Singing**  
_**Italic -** _ **Flashback**

* * *

**The words,** _**'Lost Princess'** _ **appeared on the screen.**

Triforce clapped her hands, making some people jump because she did it so suddenly and it echoed.

 _"Alright! Bye Theo and his men,"_ Triforce said.

Triforce clicked her tongue, the men in question vanishing.

 _"No need in having people who won't appear again stay. Plus, I don't like them. Now, on with the story,"_ Triforce said.

" _Thank God,"_ Shelly whispered. She didn't trust herself to stay still and to not kill Theo for what he did much longer.

**The Big Seven walked up to the Mayor's house. The door opened and Vanja limped out.**

**Vanja tripped on a rock that she didn't see and she gasped, holding her hands out to brace her fall. Without thinking, Flynn rushed forward and caught Vanja a couple of inches from hitting the ground.**

Flynn blushed, Vanja as well when they saw close they got to each other.

**Vanja sighed in relief.**

**VANJA (RELIVED)**

**"Thank you."**

**FLYNN**

**"Your welcome."**

**Flynn helped Vanja up. He let Vanja lean on him for support when she stood up again.**

**VANJA**

**"Thank you for saving my village. The people of Spiritwatch will remember this."**

**The Big Seven smiled, happy that they saved the village.**

**JACK**

**"It is the right thing to do, is it not? We couldn't let your home get attacked."**

"Yeah! It's our job to protect people right," Jamie said.

"Yeah! We couldn't just sit out and watch," Rapunzel said.

**Jack rested his staff on his shoulder. Toothless raised an eyebrow.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I thought that the Mayor would come out and helped his people or at least come down here to thank us."**

**VANJA (SMIRKING)**

**"Well, as the Mayor's daughter, I think I have the right to thank you while my father checks on the injured."**

"Dear boy, I was busy protecting my daughter and wife," Rolt said.

Vanja giggled behind her hand as Toothless struck a laugh.

"Hey! No harm was done! I didn't know," Toothless said.

**Toothless raised his hands in an 'I-surrender' motion, smiling playfully.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Hey! Didn't know that your father was Mayor."**

**The Big Seven laughed, Vanja joining them. Hiccup looked around. He saw the damage the village was in and shook his head.**

**HICCUP (OFFERING)**

**"We'll help you fix your village."**

**To his surprise, Vanja shook her head.**

**VANJA (OBJECTING)**

**"No. My father and some men will do it. I can show you to some rooms for you and your friends can stay in tonight."**

"Yeah, we can fix our village ourselves."

"Nice kids you are, offering to help rebuild our village."

"Leave the rebuilding to us!"

"I need to get used to this," Hiccup said, hearing the comments.

"You're not the only one," Jack stated.

"We all have to get used to it," Merida added.

Shelly giggled.

**MERIDA**

**"But-"**

**Merida couldn't finish speaking because Elian came out of the Mayor's house.**

**ELIAN**

**"Rolt won't mind. You seven look like you need rest. No one died here tonight because of you and we are grateful. And my daughter is alive because of you, Flynn. We all thank you."**

**Elian stopped behind her daughter, pulling her daughter to lean against her. The Big Seven blushed, however, Flynn's was a deeper red. Elian gestured to the door with her head.**

Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other.

Could it be that their brother found a girl to be with? If so, she already had their vote, even if Vanja didn't notice it yet.

**ELIAN (CONT'D)**

**"I sent a message bird to the King and Queen of Corona, so they will send guards for the bandits. In the meantime, I'll show you do your rooms."**

**When Elian turned her back, Merida and Flynn looked at each other with displeasure at the fact the guards were coming.**

**JAMIE**

**"Look like we need to be gone before the guards get here in the morning."**

**Vanja glanced back at them.**

**VANJA (ASKING)**

**"Why's that?"**

**JACK**

**"Let's just say that Flynn and Merida aren't really on the guard's good side."**

Merida and Flynn sighed, knowing that having the guards coming after them isn't a very good idea to stay in one place for too long. And now that they had others with them and were also hiding with them.

**Vanja nodded.**

**VANJA (OFFERING)**

**"In that case, at least stay for breakfast before you leave. We won't mind at all. It's the least we can do."**

**Once inside, Toothless closed the door.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Don't worry about the bandits escaping, they won't be awake for a while."**

**FLYNN**

**"And the blast we hit them with will keep them tied up until the morning."**

**Hiccup then looked thoughtful as he stared at Vanja.**

**HICCUP (QUESTIONING)**

**"Vanja, why did you gasp and stare at your book when I said,** _**'Power of Earth'?** _ **"**

"It's the same book, idiot! Don't you see that," Snotlout smirked.

Toothless growled, snapping his head over to the Viking boy.

"Shut up! He doesn't know that it is the same book because this is the future! We don't know things that we know now," Toothless growled.

Snotlout, for once, did the wise thing and shut up, seeing the looks the Big Seven were giving him.

… Although, he wasn't safe for the smack on his head he received from Shelly. He glared at her, but before he could protest, Shelly spoke up quietly, _"One word, Jorgenson, and I will not hesitate to use my sword,"_ Snotlout stayed quiet.

**VANJA (SMILING)**

**"Tomorrow. I'll explain tomorrow over breakfast."**

**Vanja smiled. The smile clearly said, If-you-want-to-find-out-then-you-need-to-stay. Vanja stayed behind as her mother led The Big Seven upstairs. Along the way, people were thanking The Big Seven for their help.**

**PERSON ONE**

**"Thank you."**

**PERSON TWO**

**"You saved us."**

**PERSON THREE**

**"We can never thank you enough."**

**PERSON FOUR**

**"Thank you. All seven of you."**

The Big Seven blushed, the comments made them feel weird, and yet, happy and glad. Is this what it feels like being apperception? To be liked for what they could do? Is that what happened when people like them for who they are?

**The Big Seven had little blushes on their faces but smiled at the praise they were getting. They were led into a hallway which had three doors on each side. Elian stopped gestured to the doors.**

**ELIAN**

**"The upstairs bedrooms are reserved for guest. These six rooms are at your disposable. The two rooms downstairs are for Me, Rolt, and Vanja. I'll leave you to choose and I'll come to wake you in the morning."**

**Elian then walked down the stairs. Pascal made himself known by rubbing against Rapunzel neck, tail pointing to the door. Rapunzel laughed.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I don't know about you guy's, but Pascal and I are gonna call it a night. We've been training a lot and barely got rest. Let's take it while we still can."**

"Yeah, since Gothel is planning an attack that we don't even know about yet," Rapunzel huffed, shooting her kidnapper a glare.

"And we'll stop it," Jack said, his voice filled with determined.

But their future selves had to go back to the castle. How would they go back there when the very people who were after two of them were there?

**They talked it out and made up their minds. Hiccup and Toothless in one room, Jack and Jamie in another, and Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel in another so they would only use three rooms.**

**They bid each other a good night and went into their rooms.**

**Discarding their weapons on the nightstand, Toothless laid on the bed and opened his arms for Hiccup to crawl in. Once Hiccup crawled into his arms, Toothless wrapped his arms and wings around Hiccup. Seconds later, they closed their eyes to fall asleep. Jack and Jamie did the same thing as Hiccup and Toothless, with Jack holding Jamie to his chest with their weapons resting on the nightstand.**

_"Seriously, I don't know which one is cuter. Hiccup and Toothless or Jack and Jamie with their brother bonds,"_ Shelly said.

Triforce chuckled, _"It's supposed to be hard. You are not supposed to like only one but is hard to see which one is cuter. The species who were enemies who became friends, the unseen spirit befriends the only boy who could see him at the time, or two princesses befriending a former thief. The sibling bonds are not supposed to be easy and I didn't make them that way."_

 _"It sucks though,"_ Shelly grumbled.

**Flynn, Merida, and Rapunzel did it differently. Flynn and Merida grabbed the spare blankets that were in the room and laid them on the floor with their weapons beside them. Rapunzel went to join them but Merida stopped her.**

**MERIDA**

**"No, you get the bed."**

**Rapunzel looked at the bed, then back at her brother and sister figures.**

**RAPUNZEL (HESITANTLY)**

**"You sure?"**

"Yes, we are," Merida said.

"Now take the bed," Flynn added.

**FLYNN**

**"We're sure. Go ahead Rapunzel."**

**Rapunzel smiled and laid on the bed, dropping her sword near the frame and her dagger on the small nightstand that was next to the bed. She set Pascal on the bed and watched as he curled in the pillows. She then followed, covering herself up as she laid down.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Night Merida, night Flynn."**

**MERIDA/FLYNN**

**"Good-night Rapunzel."**

**Seconds later, like an afterthought.**

**MERIDA/FLYNN (CONT'D)**

**"And Pascal."**

"Can't forget Pascal," Jamie said, reaching over to pet Pasal on the head.

Pascal smiled, leaning into the young boy's hand.

**Rapunzel smiled and closed her eyes, Merida and Flynn following.**

**SCENE CHANGE: HOURS LATER IN THE NIGHT**

**Hiccup and Toothless were sleeping comfortably with each other, smiles on their faces. Jack and Jamie were sleeping the same way, their heads resting against each other. Merida and Flynn were sleeping apart, but their hands were intertwined in their sleep. Pascal had moved and was now sleeping on Rapunzel's chest. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.**

**Expect one.**

**Whimpers filled the air as Rapunzel tossed and turned her head; discomfort and confusion filtering on her sleeping face.**

Everyone grew concerned, seeing Rapunzel tossing and turning like that didn't sit well. Almost like she was having...a nightmare. Rapunzel was curious and worried about what she was dreaming about.

**SCENE CHANGES: FLASHBACK**

_**She looked up at the top of her cradle, the sun that was used as the Symbol for Kingdom Corona.** _

Rapunzel gasped. Could it be that this was...

_**She then moved her head to stare at two happy smiling faces; the Queen and King. The Queen picked her up, holding her in her arms. In her eyes, she can see that she is a baby with long golden hair and bright green eyes. The King places a crown on her head and he and the Queen laughed as the crown fell down her head a bit.** _

_**QUEEN ARIANNA** _

_**"We have a beautiful daughter, Fredrick."** _

_**KING FREDRICK (PROUD)** _

_**"We sure do. I wouldn't trade her for anything, Arianna."** _

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna looked at each other, realizing what this was. At the same time, Rapunzel also realized what was happening.

"A memory. This is a memory. I'm remembering my true parents," Rapunzel exclaimed.

_**Minutes later, they are outside with a lantern in front of them. Together, King Fredrick and Queen Arianna lift the lantern into the sky as the people cheer. King Fredrick and Queen Arianna hold their daughter close to them as they watch the lantern fly into the sky.** _

_**Later that night, she wakes up and opens her eyes barely, seeing an old wrinkly woman with a pair of scissors above her. The old woman sang and her hair glowed.** _

Everyone tensed, but no one tensed as much as King Fredrick and Queen Arianna, who at the sight of the person who kidnapped their daughter was right in front of them on screen, watching the night their daughter was taken once again.

Shelly growled, the hatred for Gothel increasing.

_**UNKNOWN WOMAN-  
"Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine."** _

_**The old woman smiled as her voice changed to a younger sounding tone and she took a younger look. It's Gothel. She grabbed a strain of hair.** _

_**GOTHEL-  
"Make the clock reverse-"** _

_**Gothel cut the hair and gasp as the hair turns brown, losing its power.** _

_**Gothel growls as she turns back into an old woman. Gothel puts the scissors back within her cape and pulls out a piece of cloth. She ties the cut hairpiece and places it in her cape as well. Gothel then looks down at her.** _

Rapunzel lifted her hand up to her head, pulling out the brown hair she had. The only reason why she had it was because Gothel wanted the Golden Flower's power to stay young, and when she cut the hair, it lost it's power, making her resort to the only thing left: taking Rapunzel.

_**Gothel then picks her up and walks towards the window. She cries out, waking the Queen and King who get up and stare at Gothel in horror. Gothel glares at them, ready to jump off the railing she was on.** _

_**King Fredrick and Queen Arianna cry out, holding their arms out.** _

_**QUEEN ARIANNA/KING FREDRICK (SHOUTING)** _

_**"No! Rapunzel!"** _

_**Gothel jumps off the railing and runs off into the night.** _

**SCENE CHANGES: END OF FLASHBACK**

**RAPUNZEL (CRYING OUT)**

**"NO!"**

**Rapunzel had shot up, shooting Pascal right off her chest, with her eyes opened wide. She is shaking and breathing heavily.**

Rapunzel breathed heavy and started to cry. She was upset that she was taken, upset that she was taken from a life she never had.

"Yeah, it's alright, now," Hiccup said, looking over at Rapunzel.

"Yeah! At least you know now that your true parents named you Rapunzel and not Gothel," Jack stated.

"And your future self knows now, so be happy," Toothless added.

Rapunzel smiled, seeing that they were right. Merida and Flynn gave Rapunzel big smiles and Jamie leaned over to do the same.

**Merida and Flynn shot awake as well, but it was only a second before they were up by Rapunzel's side. Merida sat on the bed to Rapunzel's right and Flynn sat on the edge of the bed to Rapunzel's left. Pascal had crawled up to Rapunzel's shoulder and rubbed against her neck, but that did nothing.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"Rapunzel, are you okay?"**

**Rapunzel shook her head.**

**FLYNN**

**"You're crying."**

**And Rapunzel was. She had tears falling down her face. Flynn brushed his thumbs against Rapunzel cheeks, wiping the tears away as Merida rubbed Rapunzel's back.**

_"Damn it,_ " Shelly exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

Triforce looked pleased, _"Good, that is the reaction I want from people. Makes them feel more connected."_

" _And that's another reason why I love your writing."_

**There was the sound of doors opening and running footsteps in the hallway before the door to their room burst open. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie were all wide awake and alert, looking at the trio on the bed and a tear stricken Rapunzel.**

**HICCUP (DEMANDING)**

**"What's wrong?"**

**Hiccup walked over to the bed with a look only a leader would have, but there was worry in his eyes.**

Stoick and the Vikings were shocked. Seeing Hiccup acting like such a caring leader made them all think back to everything they did to him. Hiccup was able to become a leader when they didn't believe so?

 _"Yes, what you've done help create the leader you see in Hiccup because he knows how a true leader should act. Now watch,"_ Triforce grumbled, shooting the Vikings a glare. Shelly doing the same.

**FLYNN**

**"Rapunzel had a nightmare."**

**JACK (GROWLING)**

**"Pitch."**

**Rapunzel shook her head as the tears continued.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"It wasn't a nightmare."**

**Once all eyes were on her, Rapunzel spoke again.**

**RAPUNZEL (CROAKING) (CONT'D)**

**"It was a memory. A lost memory."**

"Yeah, my memory that I finally remember," Rapunzel said.

**Her friends glanced at each other as Pascal rubbed against Rapunzel's neck again and this time, Rapunzel reached a hand up to pet Pascal.**

**Silently, her friends took positions around her. Hiccup kneeled on the ground with Toothless next to him. Jack moved to sit next to Merida and Jamie moved to sit next to Flynn. They all stared at her with concern and curiosity.**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What was it about?"**

**Rapunzel breathed a couple of time before she spoke.**

**RAPUNZEL (EXPLAINING)**

**"I was a baby, being held by my birth parents. Later that night, Gothel came and cut my hair, but when she realized that cutting my hair will make it lose its power, she kidnapped me instead."**

"That's an understatement," Merida growled.

"Took her away from everything," Flynn added.

"But if I didn't take her, you wouldn't have met her," Gothel grinned, thinking that saying that would get them to reconsider what they were saying.

It didn't.

"So what," Jamie asked.

"You kidnapped her from her real family and away from everything she could have known," Toothless adds.

"You're nothing but a monster," Jack stated.

"So please, unless you have something nice to say, then don't say anything. In other words: shut up," Hiccup says.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"You know what your parents look like."**

**Rapunzel nodded.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Yes. Not only that, but I know who they are."**

**At their confused looks, Rapunzel decided to explain.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"We should have seen it sooner. The Prophecy mentioned two Princesses, not one. Merida and I are the only girls in the group. My parents...are the King and Queen of Corona. I'm the Lost Princess."**

The people of Corona cheered, clapping their hands at the fact that their princess was alive. King Fredrick and Queen Arianna hugged each other, glad that their daughter finally remembered.

**Her friends gasped, their eyes widening in shock.**

**RAPUNZEL (CRYING OUT) (CONT'D)**

**"I was literally walking in the town of my home!"**

**Rapunzel had tears falling down her cheeks. Merida hugged Rapunzel, holding her close as she cried.**

**They stared at Rapunzel for a couple of minutes as she cried. Hiccup stared at her with a thinking look on his face. He closed his eyes as he thought for a couple of seconds more before he opened them. He nodded and smiled.**

**HICCUP**

**"Then we go back."**

**They all stopped and stared at Hiccup.**

Rapunzel gasped, snapping her head to Hiccup in shock.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"You're their daughter. They should be reunited with you and know that you're alive. And being their daughter, they would know that it's you."**

**JACK**

**"Yeah! You can finally see your true mother and have the father you never had."**

**Jack looked at Rapunzel. Merida, Flynn, Toothless, and Jamie nodded, agreeing. Rapunzel looked at them with shock.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"You guys...want to go back? Even when the guards are after us?"**

**FLYNN**

**"Technically, they're after Merida and me but yeah. You should go back. This is your chance Rapunzel."**

Rapunzel snapped her head back to the screen. Her lips trembled as a new wave of tears came to her.

"Thank you! Thank you, guys! Oh, thank you," Rapunzel exclaimed, wiping her eyes.

**JAMIE**

**"And maybe we can swing by the orphanage you were staying in Flynn."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Find out who your father is."**

**FLYNN (ASKING) (SHOCKED)**

**"You guys would do that."**

Now it was Flynn's turn to be shocked. They would do that for him?

Meanwhile, the Captian was having a crisis with something. Something about Flynn was standing out and he didn't know what. Flynn reminded the Captian so much about...no, don't even go there.

Shelly saw the thoughts rushing on the Captian's face and she sighed. Just a little more. Just a little more and he will know.

**They nodded.**

**HICCUP (QUESTIONING)**

**"So, what do you two say?"**

**Rapunzel and Flynn stared at each other and smiled. They nodded their heads and smiled, looking at their friends.**

**HICCUP**

**"Then it's settled. Tomorrow after breakfast we head back to Corona to find out about your two families."**

**Rapunzel smiled brightly before she yawned. Like a chain, the others suddenly yawned as well. With the excitement of the event gone, they suddenly remembered how tired they really are.**

**Rapunzel looked sheepish as she blushed.**

**RAPUNZEL (SHY)**

**"I know this is a bit big to ask, but can you guys stay here tonight."**

**JAMIE**

**"Rapunzel, you don't even have to ask."**

**Together, they all moved. Rapunzel was now laying in the middle with Jamie laying to her left with his head on her chest. Jack was laying next to Jamie and next to Jack laid Flynn. To Rapunzel's right, Merida was laying next to her and next to Merida, Hiccup was laying. Laying next to Hiccup was Toothless.**

**Since the blanket could only cover up to their stomachs, Toothless let one of his wings spread out, covering his friends to keep them warm. They closed their eyes and sighed at the heat it gave off.**

Everyone awwed.

Triforce looked over at Shelly, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

 _"How about all of them together in a sibling bond,"_ Triforce asked.

All Shelly did was a thumbs up, her eyes glued to the scene on the screen. Triforce chuckled.

**Slowly, they all went back to sleep.**

**SCENE CHANGES: IN THE MORNING**

**Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jamie, Rapunzel and Flynn were sitting eating breakfast in the dining room around the table. Rolt, Elian, and Vanja are sitting around the table with them. Jack was leaning against the wall, not needing to eat due to being a spirit.**

**Hiccup glanced over at Vanja, who was talking to her father.**

**HICCUP**

**"Excuse me, Vanja."**

**Vanja looked at him.**

**HICCUP (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"We're still here and we do need to leave soon. Last night, my friends and I planned on something which we need to get going as soon as we can. So, can you tell us why you reacted last night like that?"**

**Vanja blinked, processing what Hiccup said, before nodding. Picking up the book that laid on her lap, she shows them the title. The title of the book was,** _**"Prophecy Of The Big Seven"** _ **.**

**FLYNN (GASPING)**

**"Your book is the same as mine!"**

**To prove his point, Flynn took out the book that was in his vest and held it up to Vanja to see. Indeed it was the same book.**

Vanja lifted her book up and sure enough, the title was the same. Vanja got comments of apology from her village for not believing her, but she just smiles, waving her hand.

**JAMIE (EXCLAIMING)**

**"So, that's why! You knew who we are."**

**Vanja nodded.**

**VANJA**

**"Yes. My village didn't believe me. Besides the elders who did, no one else believed the book. But when you said,** _**'Power of Earth'** _ **, everyone saw that what I said was true. I know of The Dark Four and you seven being reborn. Because of what you're doing, I'm offering a place you the seven of you to stay if you ever need a place to stay."**

**The Big Seven gasp.**

**JACK**

**"But Vanja-"**

**Jack tried but Vanja interrupted him.**

**VANJA (INTERRUPTING)**

**"Nope! I'm the Mayor's daughter; I can offer a place for you to stay whenever you want if I want to."**

"Welp, guess we can't argue with her. She's not changing her mind," Flynn said.

"Or is it because you fancy her," Rapunzel teased.

Flynn turned and glared at her. Rapunzel giggled but laughed when Flynn started tickling her in retaliation.

"AH! FLYNN STOP! AHAHAHAHAHA," Rapunzel laughed.

**Seeing that they weren't gonna change her mind, the seven of them just smiled and nodded in thanks. At that moment, Rolt looked out the window and saw the guards from the kingdom riding up. He stood.**

**ROLT**

**"The guards are here."**

**Rolt pointed to the window. The Big Seven stood up immediately, looking very alert.**

**ELIAN**

**"The back door is over there."**

**Elian pointed through the kitchen to the back door.**

"Thank you," Merida and Flynn called out.

"Your welcome," Rolt and Elian said.

**As The Big Seven moved to the door, Vanja gasp and got up. She grabbed something that was hanging on her chair and tried to follow The Big Seven.**

**VANJA**

**"Wait! I made-"**

**Vanja had forgotten she had a broken ankle and tripped. Flynn saw this and caught Vanja, but this caused them to be close to each other. Vanja and Flynn blushed at how close they were.**

Vanja and Flynn looked at each other and blushed.

**Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, and Rapunzel giggled, tossing glancing at each other.**

**RAPUNZEL (GIGGLING)**

**"Wow, you two just meet yesterday and you're already trying to kiss."**

**MERIDA (TEASING)**

**"That's a bit too fast, don't ya think."**

**Flynn moved away from Vanja but still held onto her while he turned his head to glare at his sister figures.**

**FLYNN**

**"Oh, shut it you two."**

"Yeah, before I tickle you both. And I'll tickle you four as well," Flynn said, glancing at Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie as they snickered,

**His friends laughed, making Vanja and Flynn blush more. Elian comes over and lets Vanja lean against her, allowing Flynn to move back.**

**Vanja manages to hold the cape out.**

**VANJA**

**"I made this last night. It's for Toothless, to hide his wings, ears, and tail so when you go places that don't know about you yet, the people won't freak out."**

" _How nice of you,"_ Shelly said, looking at Vanja.

**Flynn takes the cape and hands it to Toothless. Toothless smiles at Vanja and puts the cape on. It covered everything.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Thanks."**

**Vanja nodded.**

**HICCUP**

**"Okay, let's go before the guards decide to walk in."**

**Jack opened the back door and The Big Seven ran into the woods. Flynn took a quick second to stop at the treeline to stare at Vanja, who was staring out the window. Flynn then turned and followed his friends into the woods.**

Shelly leaned over to Triforce and whispered, _"Is everyone gonna be paired with someone?"_

Triforce tossed Shelly a look, knowing that was a foolish question to ask.


	17. So Alone, Dreams, And Trapped

**_Italic_ \- Singing**

* * *

**The words,** _**'So Alone, Dreams, And Trapped'** _ **appeared on the screen.**

_"Alright, everyone! I have something to say,"_ Triforce called out, _"Mask is able to come back so this is the last chap, um no, scene that Shelly will be in!"_

Shelly got up and bowed, _"Thank you for letting me help!"_

Triforce smiled, _"Your welcome and thank you for helping. I'm actually thinking of asking for your help in a future project."_

Shelly beamed and sat back down, _"Can't wait,"_ then Shelly noticed something, _"Hey! Your shirt changed!"_

Triforce looked down. Indeed her shirt changed. Instead of her favorite Zelda character, Link, on the front, it was the words, " _I love Final Fantasy and Legend Of Zelda!_ " Triforce shrugged and smiled, clearly happy at her choice to change her shirt.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**The Big Seven walked through the forest. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Merida were smiling big as they watched the scene in front of them. Pascal was sitting on Jamie's shoulder, looking amused as well. An annoyed Flynn had tried to walk ahead to stop Rapunzel, but alas the girl was having too much fun.**

**FLYNN (ANNOYED)**

**"Rapunzel, I mean it, stop."**

**Rapunzel smiled big as she nudged Flynn.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"But why? We all saw you blush when you held Vanja."**

"Oh no," Flynn said, mortified that this was happening.

"Oh yes," Rapunzel said gleefully, rubbing her hands together in a way that showed that she was gonna enjoy what was coming, much to Flynn's displeasure and to everyone else's amusement.

**FLYNN**

**"Rapunzel."**

**RAPUNZEL (SING-SONGED)**

**"You like her."**

**FLYNN**

**"Rapunzel."**

**RAPUNZEL (SQUEALED)**

**"You have a crush!"**

**Rapunzel pointed at Flynn. Flynn stopped suddenly and stared at Rapunzel, blushing.**

**FLYNN (YELLING)**

**"Rapunzel!"**

**RAPUNZEL (SING-SONGED)**

**"Flynn has a crush. Flynn has a crush. Flynn has a crush."**

**Rapunzel danced around Flynn. The others laughed at this, holding their chest.**

Flynn grumbled as everyone laughed, Rapunzel's teasing clearly innocent and that of a little sister. Rapunzel couldn't seem to stop giggling, even when Flynn glared at her. Vanja was blushing, much to her parent's amusement.

It seemed the attraction was the same for both of them.

**Flynn shook and held his head, his blush deepening. Suddenly, an evil smirk came to his face as he stared at Rapunzel. Merida noticed and knew that if Rapunzel didn't run.**

**MERIDA (WARNING)**

**"Rapunzel run! Flynn has 'that' look on his face!"**

**There was a smile on Merida's face. Rapunzel stopped and looked at Flynn. She squealed and ran away from Flynn. Flynn chased her.**

**FLYNN (SHOUTING)**

**"Come here you!"**

**RAPUNZEL (SHOUTING)**

**"No! I don't want to be tickled!"**

_"I don't know why people say that. It's like telling people that they want to be tickled,"_ Triforce mused.

 _"Yeah, I know, right,"_ Shelly said.

**Rapunzel and Flynn ran around their friends before Rapunzel ran ahead, Flynn not stopping in his pursuit. The other laughed at Flynn's and Rapunzel's antics, holding their chest while laughing loudly.**

The audience was no better. They were laughing up a storm.

Some even fell off out their chairs, much to Shelly's and Triforce's amusement.

**Rapunzel laughed as she managed to stay ahead of Flynn. Looking ahead, Rapunzel saw that the flat ground became a hill going down. Seeing a branch that looked strong enough, Rapunzel ran and jumped, grabbing the branch and swung around once. But the branch was weaker then it looked because after Rapunzel swung around once, the branch broke.**

**Rapunzel let out a shout of surprise as she fell, falling on the hill on her left side before rolling down the hill. The enjoyment on Flynn's face disappeared and became clear panic.**

Rapunzel winced, holding her left side.

"Well, that looks like it will hurt," Rapunzel says.

"The branch looks like it is too weak. That's why it broke," Jack states.

Jamie snorts, looking at the Winter Spirit, "No duh Captian Oblivious."

"HEY!"

**FLYNN (SHOUTING IN PANIC)**

**"Rapunzel!"**

**Flynn ran down the hill. Hearing Rapunzel's shout and Flynn's cry, Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Merida stopped laughing ran to catch up, alarm and panic on their faces.**

**Rapunzel stopped at the bottom of the hill on her stomach. Rapunzel groaned as she slowly got her knees, her left hand holding her head while her right hand held her left side. Pain and discomfort were on her face. Rapunzel blinked, closing her eyes as everything she saw was spinning.**

**Flynn used his skills to slide down the rest of the hill. Flynn swooped down to kneeled in front of Rapunzel, holding her face. Brotherly worry was in his eyes.**

Woman awed at the worry in Flynn's eyes, making said man blush.

Ducking his head, Flynn glared at his friends, who giggled at him.

" _Oh, admit it, 'Rider', you look cute when you act like this,"_ Shelly said, and then, before the others could say anything, added, _"Just like Jamie, Rapunzel and Hiccup look cute almost all the time, and Merida, Toothless and Jack also look cute when they are on 'protective sibling' mode."_

This made the Big Seven blush.

**FLYNN (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"Rapunzel, are you okay? Are you hurt?"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I landed on my left side when I fell and everything is so dizzy from the spinning. Thought that branch was stronger."**

**Flynn sighed in relief and pulled Rapunzel into a hug, making her let go of her head and hug him back.**

**FLYNN**

**"At least it's nothing too serious."**

**Flynn helped Rapunzel stand just as the others arrived.**

**HICCUP**

**"It everything alright?"**

Toothless nudged Hiccup, making the boy look at him confused.

"Such a leader you are," Toothless teased, making Hiccup blush.

"Shut up," Hiccup blushed.

Toothless smiled. Hiccup didn't handle comments well, but he was gonna make Hiccup get used to it, even if he had to comment Hiccup on everything he did that he did well that no one else did.

**Flynn nodded.**

**FLYNN**

**"Yeah, the branch was weaker then Rapunzel thought and she fell down the hill, hurting her left side. Not to mention getting dizzy in the process."**

**JAMIE**

**"Well, Rapunzel seems to be doing good now."**

**Jamie pointed to Rapunzel, who had pulled away from Flynn and was now looking at everyone.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Good to see that you're alright."**

The friendship and care the seven seemed to have for each other made people smile. Here are different people from different backgrounds and lives coming together with similar thoughts and dreams. It seems that while some people didn't see why enemies should be friends or people to give up their belief or princesses to be wild like the boy they see as a brother, but these seven don't seem to care.

**Rapunzel smiled and looked away, but in doing so, her eyes caught sight of something familiar.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Flynn, Merida, am I seeing things or is that-"**

**Rapunzel didn't finish. She pointed to what she was looking at. As one, her friends all turned to see a wall of vines.**

Rapunzel, Merida, and Flynn gasped, knowing what laid behind the wall of vines. Well, to Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie it was a wall of vines, but to Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel, it was much more.

**MERIDA**

**"It is."**

**Merida ran forward and pushed a couple of vines out of the way, revealing a cave. Merida looked at Rapunzel.**

**MERIDA**

**"Rapunzel, this is the cave to your tower."**

**JACK (SHOCKED)**

**"What? Really."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Yes."**

**Rapunzel walked to the vines and peered through the hole Merida made before walking through the vines. The others followed her through the tunnel that opened up into a beautiful clearing. And there stood Rapunzel's tower.**

"That looks beautiful," Jamie says.

"That's where you lived for seventeen almost eighteen years, Rapunzel," Jack asked.

"Look nice and all, nice scenery and everything," Hiccup said.

"But after so long, it seems that it will get old," Toothless states.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn nod.

**JAMIE**

**"Whoa."**

**Jamie looked at the tower.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"This is my place of prison for the past eighteen years. I never thought that I wouldn't be back here."**

**TOOTHLESS (ASKING)**

**"That bad."**

**Rapunzel silently nodded.**

**JACK**

**"You know, keeping all that emotion bottled up inside isn't good."**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Yeah. Rapunzel, how did you feel when you were trapped up here before you met Flynn and Merida?"**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"You want to know?"**

**Rapunzel turned to stare at Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged.**

**HICCUP**

**"Yes. If you let the emotions out, you'll feel much better. Singing does take the pain away."**

" _That's gonna be a catchphrase of this story,"_ Shelly said.

 _"One of them,"_ Triforce adds.

Triforce now wanted to dare people to find other catchphrases in her story and the story version. Honestly, she is curious to see what people find.

**Rapunzel thought about it. She looked at her friends, nodded and smiled.**

"Why do I have a feeling it's not gonna be happy," Vanja says.

"Because it's not," Wisp said.

Midnight sighed and muttered, "Oh joy."

**RAPUNZEL (WARNING)**

**"Okay, but, it's pretty sad."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"We'll be okay, Rapunzel."**

**Rapunzel nodded and closed her eyes, remembering. She opened her eyes, a tear fallings down her cheek.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**My face against the window pane.** _  
_**A tear for every drop of rain.** _

**As Rapunzel sang softly, the tear fell to the ground, a soft yellow glow flickered but it went away before they could see it. Rapunzel then narrowed her eyes as she clutched her face.**

_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!** _  
_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**Living in a dream I've never had!** _

**Rapunzel holds her chest in pain and agony, glaring up at her tower. Rapunzel closes her eyes in pain. Her friends stood back, but you could tell this was bothering them by the way they moved.**

This was a complete 180 swing compared to the laughter minutes ago. Now, everyone could feel Rapunzel's sadness about being locked away from the world and everything by someone she thought was her mother, who instead turned out to be her kidnapper.

_**My face against the window pane.** _  
_**A tear for every drop of rain.** _  
_**I'm living like already I have died.** _  
_**Have died.** _  
_**Emptiness a present past.** _  
_**A silent scream to shatter glass.** _  
_**I have to go, it's time for me to fly.** _

**Rapunzel opened her eyes and moved to the small pond near the tower. Her friends followed her, not getting to close, but not far away either. Rapunzel holds her right hand over her heart, an empty look on her face. Rapunzel looks up at the sky and reaches her left hand to the sky like she could touch it.**

Everyone silently agreed that an empty look did not fit Rapunzel.

_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _ _**  
** _ _**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!** _ _**  
** _ _**I am so lonely and so sad!** _ _**  
** _ _**Living in a dream I've never had!** _

**Rapunzel looks away from the sky and holds her head, shaking it back and forth. Rapunzel throws her head up and throws her arms to her sides, tears are now slowly falling from her face.**

**RAPUNZEL (WHISPERS IN TUNE)**

**"Wake me with your kiss."**

_**Who will care if I'm not here?** _  
_**If suddenly I disappeared?** _  
_**No one's gonna notice it at all.** _  
_**Dying flowers in my hand.** _  
_**I'm vanishing from where I stand.** _  
_**It isn't yet too late to get the cure.** _

**Rapunzel looks down at her hands, bring them up to her face. Her friends gasped when they hear this verse, looking at Rapunzel in horror.**

Pascal turned blue and looked down, never really knowing what Rapunzel felt up in the tower even though she said she was fine. And her friends now knew what being in the tower felt like for Rapunzel. Now, they knew.

_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!** _  
_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**Living in a dream I've never had!** _

**Rapunzel didn't stop, even when the tears fell faster, she kept singing her painful emotions out. She wanted them gone. Rapunzel closed her eyes, holding her hands close to her chest.**

_**So lonely and so sad!** _  
_**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!** _  
_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**Living in a dream I've never had!** _

**Her friends had tears in their eyes and were breathing heavily.**

They could feel Rapunzel's pain, her sorrow. Rapunzel so innocent, but she held so much pain. It wasn't fair. Why did Rapunzel deserve this? She didn't; Gothel was just a greedy witch. Her friends clutched their fists in a silent resolve to make sure these emotions never again came back.

_**So lonely and so sad.** _  
_**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad.** _  
_**Living in a dream I never had.** _

**Rapunzel's voice softened, dropping her hands. She suddenly opened her eyes, determination and strength in her eyes.**

_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!** _  
_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**Living in a dream I've never had!** _

**Rapunzel whipped around and glared at her tower, pointing her finger at it and she walked backwards to her friends.**

Rapunzel placed a hand on her chest as she kept listening, even when tears fell down her face. The emotions were leaving, they were going away. She never wanted to feel them again. She doesn't want to feel these emotions again.

_**So lonely and so sad!** _  
_**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad!** _  
_**I am so lonely and so sad!** _  
_**Living in a dream I've never had!** _

**Rapunzel turned to her friends and hugged them tightly. Their hold on her was the same. They surrounded Rapunzel in a group hug with her in the middle. Pascal jumped onto Rapunzel's dress and up to her neck, nuzzling her shoulder.**

The six did the same, getting out of their seats and pulling Rapunzel to the floor, hugging her close.

**RAPUNZEL (WHISPERS IN TUNE)**

**"Wake me with your kiss."**

**They were silent, the only sound you could hear was the waterfall and the occasional bird chirping. Rapunzel had closed her eyes and leaned her head against Jack, who she was currently hugging.**

**MERIDA (CROAKING)**

**"We felt your sorrow and pain through your song Rapunzel."**

**Merida then cleared her throat, seeing that her speech was broken.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Guess that's another thing I could do. Have others feel my emotions when I sing what I feel or felt."**

"Guess I have to work that out," Rapunzel comments.

**Rapunzel nuzzled her head against Jack's shoulder.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"But I feel a lot better now, better than before, now that I got those emotions out."**

**FLYNN**

**"That's good. So you wouldn't mind me asking you something."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"What."**

**FLYNN (BLUNTLY)**

**"What kiss are you talking about?"**

**Flynn didn't bother to hide the brotherly protectiveness in his voice.**

**No one could help it; they laughed. Laughed at the question that seemed to break the sad tension. Rapunzel pulled away from Jack, making the others back up. Rapunzel turned to Flynn with a smile on her face, her usual smile.**

Everyone else seemed to break out of their sadness at Flynn comment.

Meanwhile, the Captain was facing the feeling of looking at the mirror at Flynn's protectiveness that for some reason reminded him of, well, him.

**RAPUNZEL (TEASING)**

**"Any type of kiss. Like; the kiss of brotherly and sisterly love that Merida and you have shown me."**

**FLYNN (TEASING)**

**"Oh, good, because if it was anything else, I would have a problem."**

**Laugher burst from Rapunzel as she wiped her face clean of tears. Everyone else does the same, wiping their eyes. Flynn then grabbed Rapunzel, tickling her sides. Rapunzel laughed loudly, trying to get away from Flynn.**

**RAPUNZEL (LAUGHING)**

**"FLYNN NO STOP! THAT TICKLES!"**

"Ha ha! Got you," Flynn said, pointing to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel chuckled, pulling herself back up into her seat, her six friends following her.

**Flynn stopped, letting go of Rapunzel and allowing her to breathe.**

**FLYNN**

**"That's for teasing me about having a crush on Vanja."**

**RAPUNZEL (TEASING)**

**"But you do! And don't deny it."**

**Flynn blushed and glared, but the smile on his face said everything.**

**FLYNN (ADMITTING)**

**"Okay, maybe I do."**

Flynn blushed as his friend cheered. Meanwhile, Midnight and Wisp had turned to Vanja, who had rejoined them, the Night Fury Hybrid and the wisp looked at the village girl, who stared at them.

"What," Vanja said wearily.

The two leaned in, smiles on their faces.

"Do you like Flynn," Midnight says.

"What," Vanja blushes.

"Do you like Flynn? Or do you have a crush on him," Wisp says.

Vanja, seeing that she wasn't gonna get out of this without a straight answer, nods, "Yes, I like Flynn."

Midnight and Wisp cheer, clapping Vanja on her back.

**Rapunzel squealed and jumped in victory, making everyone laugh. There was the Rapunzel they knew.**

**HICCUP**

**"Okay, let's go, we still have some ways to go. If we go on now, we could reach the Kingdom today or tomorrow."**

**They nodded in agreement and left the cove and the tower behind.**

**SCENE CHANGES: ON A PATH AN HOUR LATER**

**Jamie groaned, leaning against Jack as he walked. Jamie shivered but didn't pull away. Jack had a lot more frost on his sweater than usual.**

**They also looked hungry.**

**Jamie and Rapunzel held their stomachs as they growled yet again. Merida, Hiccup, Jack had discomfort on their faces, but they didn't hold their stomach. Flynn and Toothless just looked distracted at the growling of their stomachs.**

**JAMIE**

**"We didn't get to finish breakfast this morning."**

"Because the guards arrived."

"They didn't get to eat at all."

"That sucks."

" _Indeed, it does,"_ Shelly states.

**MERIDA**

**"Let's find something to eat or someplace where we can eat."**

**Jack looked up and his eyes widen.**

**JACK**

**"Hey! There's a place over there!"**

**Jack pointed with his staff at the place in the distance. Toothless looked at a sign that was near.**

**TOOTHLESS (READING SIGN)**

**"The Snuggly Duckling."**

**Toothless reached into Hiccup's bag and pulled out the cape Vanja made for him, putting it on and pulling the hood up.**

King Fredrick, Queen Arianna, and the Captain turned to each other in alarm.

The Snuggly Duckling?! But that's-!

**FLYNN (TO HIMSELF)**

**"The Snuggly Duckling? Where have I heard of that before."**

**Flynn scratched his head, trying to remember.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Let us know when you remember."**

**RAPUNZEL (YELLING)**

**"Who cares!? I'm hungry."**

**Rapunzel started to speed walk to the door of the Snuggly Duckling. Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jack, and Jamie all sped walk to keep up with her. Flynn was looking down and walking behind as he was lost in thought. Flynn then snapped his fingers and looked up, remembering.**

**FLYNN (EXCLAIMING)**

**"I remember now!"**

_"Remembered to late,"_ Triforce says.

 _"A couple of seconds earlier and there would be no worries,"_ Shelly said.

**Upon seeing the others near the door, Flynn grew panicked and ran towards them.**

**FLYNN (PANICKED) (CONT'D)**

**"Guys wait! The Snuggly Duckling is a-"**

**But Flynn didn't finish as Rapunzel opened the door, squeaking in shock and fear once she saw who was inside as she jumped back into Merida. Inside were all men, with swords, axes, hammers, and other weapons. They looked like Thugs. Some Thugs pointed weapons at them and some growled at them.**

The Thugs that were in the Snuggly Duckling now hoped they didn't do anything that would earn them a beating from the kids.

**FLYNN (SLOWLY) (CONT'D)**

**"Pub and Bar for Thugs."**

**Flynn grabbed his sword with his right hand. Flynn took into count that Merida had her hands on her bow, Rapunzel and Jamie had their hands on their daggers, and Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless had their hands on the hilts on their swords too.**

**JACK (SUGGESTING SLOWLY)**

**"Might as well eat here fast and be on our way. Unless you want to leave now."**

**JAMIE**

**"But who knows the next time we'll eat."**

**TOOTHLESS (HISSED)**

**"It could be soon, hours, or tomorrow."**

_"Leave and go hungry or enter and risk a fight. Not easy to answer,"_ Shelly said.

**Toothless's eyes darted around the room, looking at every Thug he could. He saw two men who looked like they weren't Thugs because of how skinny and afraid they looked pinned a target by their clothes.**

**HICCUP**

**"If they bother us, don't be afraid to fight back."**

**Hiccup looked at his friends, giving them a look only a leader could. They nodded.**

**Slowly, they walked over to the bar. Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jamie, and Merida sat down at the bar, moving their stools a close as they could to each other, Rapunzel and Jamie sitting between Hiccup and Merida.**

**Toothless, Jack, and Flynn didn't sit, however, as Jack was standing behind Jamie like a shield, Toothless doing the same for Hiccup and Flynn to Rapunzel and Merida. The thugs still stared at them.**

" _Protecting themselves, just like the family you are,"_ Shelly praised.

**MERIDA**

**"Let's just get food and get out of here. We'll eat later."**

**Her friends nodded in agreement with her.**

"Smart thinking, Merida," Hiccup said.

Merida, despite her best, could contain her blush. She groaned inwardly. Gods, she had it bad. DAMN IT! STOP BLUSHING!

**That was when a hand slammed against the bar, a paper covered by the large hand. The Big Seven jumped, grabbing at their weapons yet again to stare a Thug who was large and beefy.**

Hiccup and Toothless almost believed this man to be a Viking because he certainly would have fit in.

**The Thug looked at Flynn and Merida.**

**THUG (ASKING)**

**"Is this you?"**

**The Thug pointed at the paper his large hand was covering.**

**Flynn slowly reached one of his hands out, pulling up one of the Thugs large fingers to stare at a Wanted Poster of his face, only his nose was too big. Lifting up another finger, Merida's face was next to his. Flynn paled at the sight of Merida's face, but he quickly shook his head to hide it, though his friends saw it perfectly.**

"Uh oh, not good," Flynn says.

**FLYNN**

**"No, no this is being mean."**

**Flynn backed up into Merida and glanced at her.**

**UNKNOWN MALE VOICE**

**"Oh, it's those two all right."**

**The Big Seven turned their heads to look at a Hook Hand Thug walk towards them. Hook Hand pointed to another Thug that was to his side.**

**HOOK HAND**

**"Gretta, go find some guards."**

The Big Seven looked at each other, alarmed.

What this and why now?!

**Gretta gave a big smile and nodded, running out the door. The Big Seven looked at each other in alarm. Flynn, while using himself as a shield to protect Merida, raised his arms in surrender and leaned his head back away from Hook Hand's, well, hook hand.**

**HOOK HAND**

**"That reward is going to buy me a new hook."**

**Flynn and Merida gulped as they stared at the sudden sharp looking hook. Suddenly, Merida and Flynn were grabbed by their arms and held off the ground by a Thug wearing a helmet covering his head and face.**

"HEY!" Their friends yelled.

**A THUG**

**"I can use the money."**

**Merida and Flynn were grabbed again, but by this time by the Thug who asked them if they were the ones in the Wanted Poster.**

**THUG**

**"What about me? I'm broke."**

**All of a sudden, a fight broke out with Thugs pulling Merida and Flynn, trying to claim the reward for themselves.**

Merida and Flynn winced, sensing body pain in the future from being pulled from different Thugs.

**MERIDA (SCREECHING)**

**"Stop! Let go of us!"**

**FLYNN (CRYING OUT)**

**"Don't make us fight!"**

**Rapunzel grabbed at Flynn and Merida but was only pushed back by the fighting Thugs. Hiccup and Toothless jumped into the fight, pushing Thugs away from them as they tried to reach Merida and Flynn.**

**Jack looked down at Jamie, who was hugging him. Jamie may know how to fight, but he was still a kid, a ten-year-old. Jack held Jamie close to him, knowing that if he left Jamie's side to help save Merida and Flynn, he would leave Jamie defenseless.**

**Rapunzel knew this too as she looked back at them. She looked at her friends who were in the fight.**

The Big Seven didn't want to use their powers, but if the Thugs don't hand over Flynn and Merida, they will.

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"Let them go!"**

**His eyes were ablaze and angry, trying to pull Merida back to him as Merida punched the Thug holding her. Hiccup growled and spun, kicking the Thug in the face, making Merida fall into his arms. Hiccup pulled Merida out of the fight, leading her over to Rapunzel.**

**TOOTHLESS (YELLING)**

**"Release our friends!"**

**His eyes were furious and angry. Toothless pulled at the arm holding Flynn, succeeding in having Flynn freed. Using his reflex's, Toothless grabbed Flynn and pulled him over to the others.**

**Rapunzel looked at the approaching Thugs and clutched her fist. Breathly heavily, her eyes flashed pink.**

**RAPUNZEL (SCREAMING)**

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Everyone froze, shocked that the normal kind and sweet girl explode in suck anger. Even Gothel was surprised.

Shelly was rubbing her ears. That was such a loud scream!

Meanwhile, Triforce, yawned, taking out her earplugs, ignoring the look Shelly was giving her. Not her fault Shelly didn't ask for any beforehand.

**The Thugs froze, staring at Rapunzel in shock. Her friends stared at Rapunzel the same way, but with awe.**

**JACK (QUOTING THE PROPHECY)**

**"** _**'Dangerous if provoked'.** _ **"**

**The others nodded at Jack's words. Toothless smiled, looking at the innocent girl of the group unless she gets angry.**

Of course. The Prophecy did say Rapunzel would be dangerous unless she was angered or provoked.

**TOOTHLESS (COMMENTING)**

**"Her scream can match some of the Night Furies I know. Or, she could overcome their screams easily."**

Night Furies grumbled, knowing that Toothless was right. Rapunzel flushed at the comment.

**RAPUNZEL (SHOUTING)**

**"Okay, this might not be important to you, but I need my brother and sister figure because they along with my friends are taking me to see my real family who I haven't seen in eighteen years! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!"**

**Rapunzel threw her arm out, expressing her anger. However, as she did, her eyes glowed pink. So when she threw her arm out, a pink light shot out of her hand and hit the Thugs.**

Everyone gasped.

What just happened?!

**Rapunzel lost her anger and yelped, jumping back to her friends in shock.**

**The Thugs closed their eyes.**

**RAPUNZEL (EXCLAIMING)**

**"What did I do?!"**

**The Thugs opened their eyes and stared at Rapunzel with a look of understanding.**

**HOOK HAND**

**"I had a dream once."**

**The Big Seven gasped.**

**HICCUP**

**"Rapunzel, you've charmed them."**

Rapunzel gasped, impressed. She could… charm people?

The Thugs were kinda mad, but also, kinda curious of how the young lost princess had charmed them.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Whoa, add that to the list."**

**Hook Hand threw his axe at a man sitting in the corner without even looking. The man was chained to a large metal ball. The axe hit the beam the man against above his head.**

**The small man shook and hunched down and begun to play his Accordion. Hook Hand looked at Rapunzel.**

Snotlout was going to whine about the singing until a dagger hit his helmet, throwing it off him.

" _The warning is still there, Jorgenson,"_ Shelly hissed.

 _"Some of us happen to like the singing,"_ Triforce hissed.

**HOOK HAND THUG-**  
_**I'm malicious, mean and scary.** _ _**  
** _ _**My sneer could curdle dairy.** _ _**  
** _ _**And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest.** _ _**  
** _ _**But despite my evil look.** _ _**  
** _ _**And my temper, and my hook.** _ _**  
** _ _**I've always yearned to be a concert pianist.** _

**Hook Hand put his hand and hook hand on his hips. Hook Hand sneered and gestured to it. He then gestured over to another Thug who was sporting a broken arm and missing teeth. Hook Hand backs up and grabs a Big Nose Thug by the front of his shirt before throwing him to the side. Hook Hand then starts plays the piano with his hook hand expertly.**

**Everyone couldn't help but smile at this, Rapunzel smiles big when she sees Hook Hand smile a true smile.**

Even though they weren't charmed in the theater, the Thugs couldn't help but cheer when they saw Hook Hand play the piano.

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna looked at each other. Their pianist was good, but the way Hook Hand seemed to play made their's seem, well, not as good. Where's the empty place in the concert hall again? Pretty sure the King and Queen already are planning for Hook Hand to people for the people.

And getting other future dreams to come true as well.

_**Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?** _  
_**Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?** _ _**  
** _ _**Yep, I'd rather be called deadly, for my killer show-tune medley.** _ _**  
** _ _**Thank you!** _ _**  
** _ _**'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream.** _

**The Big Seven walked over to Hook Hand as he sits down, playing the piano with his both his hook hand and real hand now. The Big Seven let out small laughs, seeing the other Thugs catch into the drift of the song Hook Hand was singing. Hook Hand looks at Rapunzel as she stands closer to him and he raises his real hand to express the word dream.**

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**The other Thugs joined in, making The Big Seven laugh.**

**HOOK HAND THUG-**  
_**See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!** _  
_**Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers.** _  
_**Like everybody else; I've got a dream!** _

**Rapunzel sits down on a bucket next to the piano as her friends stand close to her, but they all stare at Hook Hand. Rapunzel ducks as Hook Hand swung his good real hand out after playing a good note, hitting the Big Nose Thug in the face and making him fall to the floor behind Rapunzel. The Big Seven giggle at this. Hook Hand wrapped his good arm around Rapunzel's back as he gestured to the rest of the Thugs.** **Hook Hand starts to play the piano again.**

Although they were getting odd looks, The Big Seven joined the Thugs, cheering with the song. Shelly was tapping her foot with a smile on her face while Triforce tilted her head back and forth to the music. Even Gobber started to tap his fake hand on his chair with the rhythm of the song.

**THUGS-**  
_**La la la la la la la la la la la la!** _

**Rapunzel smiled big at her friends who smiled back. Rapunzel's charm made the Thugs see their dreams again full force.**

**BIG NOSE THUG-**  
_**I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes.** _  
_**And let's not even mention my complexion.** _ _**  
** _ _**But despite my extra toes, and my goiter, and my nose.** _ _**  
** _ _**I really want to make a love connection.** _

**The Big Seven turn to look at Big Nose Thug when he sat up and sung. He gestures to his muscled arm and then his face. He then quickly takes off his boot to point to his foot, which as an extra toe. Big Nose then sits up to gesture to his neck where the goiter was before tilting his head down to show off his big nose. He then gave a white daisy to Rapunzel and Merida before he runs off.**

Big Nose then gave a white daisy to Rapunzel, Merida, Vanja, Wisp and Midnight. Even to Triforce and Shelly, before running off to his seat.

"Umm… Are you always carrying those around?" Toothless asked.

"You never know when you're gonna need them. I plan on giving them to my true love when I meet her," Big Nose replied, cheerily.

Triforce and Shelly tossed a glance to a woman in a crowd of the Corona Kingdom, looking at Big Nose in wonder. Triforce and Shelly giggled and nodded. Triforce disappeared to the woman, who looked at her.

Triforce smiled, grabbed the woman and disappeared, appearing next to Big Nose. Triforce let go of woman, only to knock Big Nose's helmet off and onto the woman. Big Nose turned to get his helmet, only to met the woman eyes when she lifted the helmet.

Triforce disappeared and sat next to Shelly, giving her a high-five.

_**Can't you see me with a special little lady, rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?** _

**The Big Seven laugh as Big Nose hops into a large bucket that had a smiling short old man sitting inside it who holds up an open umbrella. Big Nose uses a long axe to use as a paddle to drag the bucket across the floor.**

Most in the theater laughed at their antics, while others just huffed in annoyance.

_**Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter.** _  
_**'Cause way down deep inside** _  
_**I've got a dream.** _ _**  
** _ _**I've got a dream!** _

**Big Nose then ties the old man to a rope with the old man wearing a cupid outfit with a bow and arrow who made a quick kissy face. Big Nose grabs the old man before giving him a push, sending him flying around the room on the rope.**

" _Ok, where did you get the cupid outfit?"_ Shelly asked when she saw that the old man was dancing too with a cupid outfit.

"My guess is that he brought it under his clothes," Flynn said while snickering.

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**BIG NOSE THUG-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**The Big Seven watched the old man fly around the Snuggly Duckling before looking back at Big Nose.**

**BIG NOSE THUG-**  
_**And I know one day romance will reign supreme!** _  
_**Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it, dreaming.** _  
_**Like everybody else; I've got a dream.** _

**Rapunzel gets up to follow Big Nose as he walks over to a drinking Thug. Big Nose grabs the Thug by the head, making the Thug spit out his drink. Big Nose pressing his hands together before holding his chest grabbing Rapunzel by the waist and the Thug by the neck for a side-hug. Big Nose let's go of Rapunzel as she walks away to her friends as they all looked around to see the Thugs acting their own dreams.**

**THUGS-**  
_**Tor would like to quit and be a florist.** _

**Tor uses his helmet, green leaves, two white flowers, three skulls, and a living rat who stood on his foot to make an impressive flower vase.**

" _Now that's impressive,"_ Shelly said.

_**Gunther does interior design.** _

**Gunther stands in a perfection pose as he stands next to a small table with a mug on top of it with a pink flower on it, a bear chair, and a helmet made-lamp. Gunther glances to the side and fixes a crooked painting of a sad looking dog.**

Jamie giggled at the perfection pose that Gunther was imitating from the screen.

_**Ulf is into mime.** _

**Ulf, a bald Thug, with mime painted face makes a circle gesture silently while leaning toward The Big Seven, making them smile.**

_**Attila's cupcakes are sublime.** _

**They turn to the helmet wearing Thug from before who holds out a tray of fresh cupcakes while wearing cooking gloves.**

At this, the triplets were kinda jealous of her sister. She got the chance to taste sublime cupcakes, and she wasn't eating them!

_**Bruiser knits.** _ _**  
** _ _**Killer sews.** _

**They turn again to see Bruiser knitting a green sock with Killer sewing up a scratch on Bruiser's arm.**

_**Fang does little puppet shows.** _

**They turn once again to see a puppet show going on about a woman running from a gator.**

**HOOK HAND THUG-**  
_**And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!** _

**The Big Seven watch as Hook Hand sings for the large and beefy Thug who pointed Flynn and Merida out. Vladimir taps the two small unicorns in his hands together, making a small ding which makes Vladimir's frown become a big smile.**

"Awww. How cute," Rapunzel said, earning a small blush from Vladimir.

**Suddenly, they all turn to Flynn, glaring at him.**

**HOOK HAND (ASKING)**

**"What about you?"**

**Hook Hand held his sides again.**

**FLYNN (ASKING)**

**"I'm sorry? Me?"**

"Ugh, why me?" Flynn grunted.

"Relax, Flynn. We'll follow," Jack assured.

**Flynn gestured to himself.**

**BIG NOSE (ASKING)**

**"What's your dream?"**

**Flynn glancing at his friends who smile and nod to him, seeing that he would only sing with them.**

**JACK**

**"Go ahead, we'll follow."**

**The Thugs nodded at Jack's words, making the spirit gasp in delight. They could see him! The Thug's see him! His friends smiled at the big smile that was currently on Jack's face.**

Jack couldn't believe it. The Thugs were seeing him! Adults were seeing him! How great is that?!

His friends were smiling at him, happy that he was happy.

Meanwhile, the spirits were shocked that Jack was being seen by adults. It was almost unheard of!

**Flynn shrugs and jumps on top of the bar, getting all the attention drawn to him.**

**FLYNN-**  
_**I have dreams, like you - no, really!** _  
_**And it's just as touchy-feely!** _  
_**I just want to find my birth parents!** _  
_**And I just want to learn why my parents gave me up, then kept me and raised me like they should've!** _

**Flynn shook his hands while he nodded his head. Flynn places a hand on his chest. Flynn smiles big and he closes his eyes. The Thugs stop glaring when Flynn mentions his parents and actually smile. Flynn opens his eyes determined and makes a fist, raising it into the air. The Thugs cheered, making Flynn smile big.**

The Thugs and The Big Seven kept cheering. Even Gobber started to cheer. He didn't care of the looks he was getting from the Berkians. Hiccup smiled at this.

The Captian kept feeling somehow bad towards Flynn, but he shook it off. Triforce and Shelly glanced at each other. It wouldn't be long now.

**JACK-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**JACK-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**Jack jumps onto the bar, letting everyone know it was his turn. He turns to the Thugs with a big smile.**

**JACK-**  
_**I want people to believe in me!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**Yeah!** _

**Jack jumps to hover in the air, making the Thug's look at him in wonder and excitement.**

**JACK-**  
_**And with every passing day, more people can see me!** _  
_**Like all you spirited men, I've got a dream!** _

**Jack points to the Thugs before pointing his finger to the middle of the room, shooting out a blast of his magic to make it snow.**

Jamie hugged Jack with a smile on his face.

**JAMIE-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**JAMIE-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**Jamie climbed up onto the bar using the stool. The Thugs smiled at Jamie and bright smile.**

**JAMIE-**  
_**I want people to once again believe!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**Yeah!** _

**Jamie put his left hand to his head while to right to his heart.**

**JAMIE-**  
_**And with every passing morning, the more people start to see!** _  
_**Like all you silly folks, I've got a dream!** _

**Jamie jumped onto Jack, making the spirit hold him to his chest. Jamie pointed a finger to the Thugs.**

Emily was smiling proudly at her son.

**MERIDA-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**She's got a dream!** _

**MERIDA-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**She's got a dream!** _

**Merida jumped onto the bar and raised her fist into the air.**

**MERIDA-**  
_**I want my mother stop trying to change me!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**Yeah!** _

**Merida places a hand over her heart.**

**MERIDA-**  
_**And with every passing second, I know one day she will see!** _  
_**Like all you lovely men, I've got a dream!** _

**Merida raises her arms into the air and backflips, landing in the same spot she was standing invoking a cheer from the Thugs.**

Queen Elinor was having second thoughts of her daughter and marriage. King Fergus was so glad to see this, and he was also glad that Merida believed that her mother could change.

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**Toothless fly next to Jack revealing his wings and his hood his down. The Thugs looked at Toothless with awe.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**I want to be reunited with the girl I love!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**Yeah!** _

**Toothless places a hand over his heart and the Thugs clap and cheer. His friends give Toothless warm smile.**

**TOOTHLESS-**  
_**And with every passing minute, I soon will see her in it!** _  
_**Like all you crazy folks, I've got a dream!** _

**Toothless smiles at the thought of seeing Midnight again. Toothless reaches over and pulls Hiccup and Rapunzel onto the bar.**

Midnight blushed at this. She was so happy that Toothless still loved her and wanted to be with her.

**HICCUP-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**HICCUP-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**He's got a dream!** _

**Hiccup eyes were light up bright. Hiccup held his arms out.**

**HICCUP-**  
_**I just want my father to see me for me!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**Yeah!** _

**Hiccup stomped his foot as he pointed to himself. The Thugs nodded at this.**

**HICCUP-**  
_**And with every passing moment, I have never been so free!** _  
_**Like all you fighting dreamers, I've got a dream!** _

**Hiccup backs up to stand next to his friend before pointing at the Thugs who cheer.**

Gobber cheered louder. Stoick was feeling bad because his son had to run away, with a Hybrid no less, to be free.

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**She's got a dream!** _

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-**  
_**She's got a dream!** _

**Rapunzel then steals the spotlight, raising her hand into the air. She lowers her hand as the Thugs sing back. The Thugs look on in amazement as Rapunzel's braided hair glows.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**Like Flynn, I want to see my real blood family!** _

**THUGS-** _**  
** _ _**Yeah!** _

**Rapunzel looks up at the ceiling for a second and raises her arms slightly. The Thugs raise their mugs to her.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
_**And with every passing hour, we are one step closer.** _ _**  
** _ _**Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!** _

**Rapunzel gestures to the men with a smile on her face before holding her hands close to her chin.**

The Queen and King of Corona couldn't wait for the reunion with their daughter.

**THUGS-**  
_**She's got a dream!** _  
_**He's got a dream!** _  
_**They've got a dream!** _  
_**We've got a dream!** _  
_**So our differences ain't really that extreme!** _  
_**We're one big team!** _  
_**Call us brutal.** _  
_**Sick.** _

**The Thugs start throwing barrels at each other and catching them. One Thug stands in a spot where light is flashing down on him. The Thug waves at The Big Seven to which they wave back. Another Thug points to Vladimir, who stomps on the floor panel, shooting the Thug that was in the spot to fly into the air and over to him. The Thug grabs Vladimir's helmet and performs a handstand while holding on to the helmet's horns. Vladimir then tosses the Thug onto a barrel which other Thug kicks forcing the Thug to walk along the barrel as it moves so he wouldn't fall off.**

The Thugs, The Big Seven, Gobber, Triforce, and Shelly were cheering very happily with the song.

**HOOK HAND THUG-**  
_**Sadistic.** _

**BIG NOSE THUG-**  
_**And grotesquely optimistic.** _

**THUGS-** _**  
** _ _**'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!** _

**The Thugs throw sticks of fire at each other and the Thug on the barrel moves right in the middle of both but misses all the flaming sticks being thrown. Once he passes, a Thug spits out his mead into a flaming touch, making a flame-thrower.**

**HOOK HAND THUG-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**Two Thugs and the old man swing around the chandelier, spilling their mead everywhere in little drips and made it look cool.**

**BIG NOSE THUG-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**THUGS-** _**  
** _ _**I've got a dream!** _ _**  
** _ _**I've got a dream!** _ _**  
** _ _**I've got a dream!** _

**Attila is jumping from foot to foot while moving his hands up and down. Another Thug runs and does a couple of flips before shooting himself out the window, making The Big Seven wince.**

"I'm probably okay!" The same Thug yelled.

Triforce, Shelly, and the Big Seven laughed.

**THE BIG SEVEN-**  
_**I've got a dream!** _

**The Big Seven jump off the bar and join the Thugs on the floor smiling.**

**THUGS-**  
_**Whoo whoo whoo whoo!** _

**Ulf makes an excited face with hands close to his head. The Big Seven cross elbows with each other and Hook Hand and Big Nose join them, leading them over to a table which The Big Seven jump onto.**

**ALL-**  
_**Yes, way down deep inside I've got a dream!** _  
_**Yeah!** _

**The Big Seven hold their arms up big and close their eyes and before they jumped, finishing the song. Hook Hand had sent the old man flying into the air and Rapunzel caught him as he fell back down. The Thugs and Big Seven laughed and cheered and clapped. The glow in Rapunzel's hair dies down.**

**All of a sudden, Gretta came running back inside the building.**

**GRETTA (EXCLAIMING)**

**"I've found the guards!"**

**All cheering stops suddenly and everyone turns to Gretta, who is now looking confused.**

Also, the cheering in the theater stopped, and everyone got serious faces at seeing Gretta.

"Ugh, I forgot about that," Merida grunted.

**Flynn grabbed Merida and Rapunzel and hanked them over to the bar, jumping and crouching behind it. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie joined them a second later. Their all clutching their teeth nervously. Pascal peeks out from his hiding space in Rapunzel's braid before going back in.**

**The Captain grabbed Gretta and pushed him to the side, his eyes holding purpose.**

**CAPTIAN (DEMANDING)**

**"Where's Rider and that red-headed girl? Where are they?"**

**The Captain walked towards the bar, his head turning everywhere trying to find Flynn and Merida.**

**CAPTIAN (CONT'D)**

**"I know they're in here somewhere. Find them. Turn the place upside down!"**

**The Captain slammed his fist against the bar, making The Big Seven press their backs against the bar harder.**

**Flynn takes a deep breath before slowly moving out to peek over the edge of the bar. He sees the guards bring in two men which he recognizes as the Stabbington brothers, one bearing an eye patch while the other had none. He quickly ducks back down, groaning quietly.**

"Oh, come on," Flynn huffed, "Why can't I catch a break!"

**HICCUP (WHISPERING)**

**"What is it."**

**FLYNN (EXPLAINING)**

**"The Stabbington brothers, who are twins. Their thieves like me but I stole from them years ago and got them caught, which they broke out of jail for, but they've been holding hate against me ever since. The one with the eyepatch is mute and the one without one is not. Since they know I'm here, well, I believe I got us into more trouble."**

Stabbington brothers smiled at each other. Meanwhile, Gothel looked over at the two thieves with a thoughtful smile on her face.

**HICCUP**

**"Flynn, you don't know what trouble is until you've seen what I can get into. This is nothing compared to my troubles."**

**Toothless nodded at this hastily, but quietly.**

The Berkians groaned, remembering the 'troubles' the runt got into.

Toothless and Hiccup giggled at this.

**FLYNN**

**"You need to tell me sometime when we get out of here."**

**HICCUP**

**"Done deal."**

**A hook suddenly touches Flynn's shoulder, making them all freeze. They glanced at the hook before glancing at its owner. Hook Hand was looking at them before glancing to the side.**

**Following him quietly, Hook Hand lend them over to a space on the floor with a yellow duckling on it. Hook Hand pulls down a lever with a duck on it, revealing a hidden tunnel.**

"In situations like this, is always good to have a hidden passage," Hook Hand enlightened.

**HOOK HAND**

**"Go. Live your dreams."**

**The Big Seven smile gratefully at Hook Hand.**

**FLYNN**

**"We will."**

**Flynn went in first, Hiccup, Toothless, and Merida following. Jack and Jamie waited for Rapunzel.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Thanks for everything."**

"Really, guys, thanks," Hiccup said, earning nods and 'your welcome's' from The Thugs.

**Rapunzel gave Hook Hand a kiss on the cheek in thanks, making Hook Hand smile and give a little blush. Rapunzel went into the tunnel, Jamie following. Jack was about to follow when Hook Hand grabbed his shoulder, making Jack look at him.**

**HOOK HAND**

**"Don't lose her."**

**Hook Hand gestured to a retreating Rapunzel.**

**Jack looked shocked and blushed, his cheeks turning blue, and nodded.**

"You look adorable, Frost," Toothless said, making the others to laugh while Rapunzel and Jack were also blushing.

 _"Even the Thugs want you to together,"_ Triforce mused, chuckling.

**Jack followed the others as Hook Hand closed the tunnel.**

**VLADIMIR**

**"I believe this is the man you're looking for. The girl fled."**

**Vladimir was holding the old man up to the Captain with Flynn's picture next to him. Vladimir smiled.**

**OLD MAN**

**"You got me."**

**The old man grinned and held up his hands to be cuffed.**

Flynn laughed at this.

**The Captain looked displeased and disgruntled. One of his guards leaned against the railing of the stairs behind him. The Captain looked at him when he spoke.**

**GUARD**

**"Sir, there's no sign of Rider or the girl."**

**The Captain turned away and looked down, frustrated. The Captain then gasped as everyone turned to the door where a loud horse neigh was heard. The door flew open, a white horse stood in the doorway.**

**CAPTIAN**

**"Maximus."**

"Demon horse," Flynn yelled, causing the Captian to glare at him.

**He looked at his horse, wondering why he was here when he left him outside.**

**Maximus lowered his head to the ground and began to sniff like a Hound Dog. After a couple of seconds, Maximus lifted his head up from the floor and pushed the Thugs out of his way with his hooves like a human would with hands to make his way to the bar.**

**The Captain watched his horse intently, trying to see what he found out. One of the guards shook his head.**

**GUARD (ASKING)**

**"What he's doing?"**

**He was silenced when the Captain reached his hand back without looking and covered his mouth.**

**Maximus used one of his hooves to point to the bar, neighing. The Captain shook his head slightly as they already looked there.**

**Maximus narrowed his eyes before using the hoove he used to gesture to the bar to push the duck lever down, revealing the hidden tunnel.**

"Well, that's a smart horse," Toothless deadpanned.

**CAPTIAN**

**"A passage, come on men, let's go."**

**The Captain smiled. He walked forward, his guards following him.**

**CAPTIAN**

**"Corman, make sure those boys don't get away."**

**The Captain and the guards with him jumped into the tunnel. Maximus climbed over the bar and followed the Captain.**

**The thieves looked at Corman, who was a small looking guard, as he held his weapon as he watched the Stabbington brothers. Corman stood, pointing his weapon at the two with a determined face, showing that he was tough.**

**Still, it didn't matter as the brother with the eyepatch headbutted Corman down, knocking him out. Eyepatch brother then used his foot to kick up Corman's weapon, using it to break the cuffs behind his brothers back.**

Corman winced at this, expecting The Captian to yell at him. The Captian didn't say anything though, he just tipped his head in understanding. It was foolish of him to leave alone a guard with the Stabbington brothers.

**STABBINGTON BROTHER**

**"Play it safe. We'll go get our revenge."**

**He then grabbed the weapon and used it to break the cuffs off his brother. The Stabbington brothers gave each other a nasty smile before heading over to the tunnel, heading into it.**

" _Nice,"_ Shelly said with sarcasm.

"Really nice," Jack said.

"Excellent," Hiccup ended.

 _"Sarcastic much,"_ Triforce exclaimed, making Hiccup, Jack, and Shelly blink and blush.

**In The Tunnel**

**The Big Seven walked through the tunnel. Flynn and Hiccup carried a circle shaped lantern that they had found. Jamie made his hands glow and held them out in front of him and Merida had a fireball floating in her left hand, providing more light.**

**Toothless looked ahead and saw a skeleton with a sword through its chest. Glancing at Rapunzel and Jamie, Toothless spread his right wing out to cover the skeleton. Flynn, Merida, and Jack nodded their silent thanks to him.**

At the same time, Merida and Flynn covered Rapunzel's eyes while Jack covered Jamie's. Emily tossed Jack a thankful grin as Steve covered Sofie's eyes. Our parents covered their parent's eyes, well, besides the Vikings.

**Jack glanced back at Rapunzel and stopped to walk next to her.**

**JACK (WHISPERING)**

**"So, did you tell them yet."**

**Rapunzel looked at him, confused.**

**RAPUNZEL (WHISPERING)**

**"Tell them what."**

**JACK (WHISPERING)**

**"You know, the whole-."**

**Jack glanced at everyone else before reaching out and touched Rapunzel's hair, pulling out the strand of brown hair.**

**Rapunzel's eyes widen in remembrance, before frowning, looking down at the ground.**

**RAPUNZEL (QUIETLY)**

**"No."**

Hiccup, Toothless, Jamie, Merida, and Flynn looked hurt but covered it up. It was Rapunzel's choice to tell them if she wanted, they had no say in the matter.

**JACK (WHISPERING)**

**"Why? They need to know."**

**Jack put the brown strand of hair back into the blonde hair Rapunzel had, hiding it from view. Rapunzel sighed.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I don't know. I guess I'm just-OW."**

**Rapunzel rubbed her head. A small rock had fallen from the roof on the tunnel and hit her head hard. The group stopped and stared at Rapunzel and she looked down at the rock that hit her, only to see it jiggling on the ground.**

"Aaand they found us," Hiccup deadpanned.

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"Uh, guys."**

**Rapunzel pointed at the rock.**

**Suddenly, they heard running footsteps and turned quickly to look behind them. They widen their eyes when they saw the Captain run around the corner with a torch in hand, his guards following him.**

**CAPTIAN (YELLING)**

**"Rider!"**

**Maximus could be heard giving a loud neigh in the background.**

**MERIDA (SHOUTING)**

**"Run! RUN!"**

**Merida and Jamie stopped using their powers.**

**The Big Seven ran as fast as they could away from the guards and to the exit of the tunnel. The Big Seven ran out into the open, finding themselves next to an old wooden dam, Flynn and Hiccup dropping their lanterns. Looking around, they saw that they were on a ledge. Running to the edge, The Big Seven looked down to see an old rope ladder leading downward.**

**Looking down, they saw the way out across the bottom of the dam. Hearing wooden breaking, they looked down to see the Stabbington brothers break through a wooden blocking of another tunnel. The Stabbington brothers had swords as they looked around before looking up catching sight of the group.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats, worried for The Big Seven.

**JACK**

**"They're free."**

**Hearing running, The Big Seven turn around to stare at the entrance. The Captain and his three guards appeared.**

**TOOTHLESS (HISSING)**

**"Great."**

**Maximus then appeared, standing right next to the Captain.**

**FLYNN**

**"Demon horse."**

Flynn remembered Maximus, the one horse who never gave up on searching for him unless the Captain called him back or couldn't get to him.

**The Captain dropped the torch and pulled out his sword, his guards following. Rapunzel stepped forward, staring at the Captain. The Captain took one look at her and widen his eyes.**

**CAPTIAN (TO HIMSELF)**

**"No, it can't be."**

The people of Corona understood why the Captain stopped. To him, he was looking at a splitting image of a Queen, his Queen, only with blonde hair.

"At least he now knows. We can stop this," Rapunzel said.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Stop! I'm the Lost-."**

**Rapunzel never got to finish.**

**JAMIE**

**"Rapunzel! Look out!"**

**Rapunzel was pulled back by Merida and Flynn, a green blast hitting the space where she was just standing.**

"Or not…"

**Gasping, The Big Seven looked up to see Witches above them, crackling with laughter.**

**HICCUP (YELLING)**

**"Witches! They've found us!"**

**Flynn looked at the Captain, his guards, and Maximus.**

Flynn could practically see what his future self was thinking. No matter how many times they tried to hunt him down and bring them in, he wasn't going to let them get killed because of who he is.

**Summoning water from his hands, Flynn shot the Captain, his guards, and Maximus back.**

**FLYNN (ORDERING)**

**"Run! Now!"**

"And that is being a hero," Vanja praised, making Flynn blush.

**The Captain, the guards, and Maximus stared at Flynn, shocked.**

**FLYNN**

**"Run! Get away from here! Run!"**

**The Big Seven then jumped off the ledge to avoid a blast. Jack uses the wind to break their fall.** **One of the guards tried pulling the Captain up, who just stared at the spot Flynn had been.**

**GUARD (YELLING)**

**"Captain! Come on! We need to go! We're no match for Witches!"**

**CAPTIAN (MUMBLING)**

**"Sassy. Please don't tell me that-"**

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna looked over at their friend, the Captain. Losing one's wife during childbirth wasn't easy, and the Captain had suffered two losses in one night. But something seemed to bother their friend, who was pale and shaking his head, looking between Flynn on screen and the present Flynn.

**The Captain shot up and ran over to the ledge, making the guard fall the ground. The Captain watched as The Big Seven fought.**

**Toothless and Jack fought in the air, using their speed to blow past the Witches and grab their brooms, rendering them flightless and sending them to the ground. Hiccup used the Earth to launch the Witches into the air, allowing Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie to blast them.**

**However, the Captain was watching Flynn, who was fighting against Witches with his power, blasting them off their brooms with a powerful water blast.**

This didn't go unnoticed by The Big Seven.

**CAPTIAN (YELLING) (CONT'D)**

**"Eugene!"**

**Flynn gasped at the name, turning to stare at the Captain.**

**FLYNN (ASKING) (TO HIMSELF)**

**"How does he know that name?"**

"Why did he yelled that name?" Jack asked.

Flynn couldn't understand. How, on earth, did he know that name?! Not even Rapunzel nor Merida knew that name. Unless the Captain was, could he really be-?

The Captian was beyond himself. Could it be possible?! Was Rider actually his… His little Eugene? Did he really try to kill-?

**Witches gathered around by the wooden dam and fired upon it, breaking the wooden and making holes. Flynn and the Captain both stopped staring at each other to stare at the leaking dam and knew that it wouldn't last long.**

Everyone gasped at this.

**FLYNN (SHOUTING) (CONT'D)**

**"Guy's run! They're breaking the dam! Head to the exit!"**

**The others gasped and ran to the tunnel the Stabbington brothers broke out of, Flynn following. Flynn stopped and shared one last look at the Captain before they both turned away from each other. The Captain led his men and Maximus away from the fight, though in the Captain's eyes you can see that he wanted to go back.**

**The dam broke.**

"NO!" Almost everyone shouted.

**Flynn managed to catch up with his friends, running alongside them and passing a large stone rock. The Stabbington brothers shouted as the rushing water swept them away. The water hit the large stone rock The Big Seven ran past, breaking the supports on the bottom.**

**The Big Seven looked back and gasped. The large rock was falling towards them!**

**The Big Seven panted as they ran into the tunnel, letting out little shouts as the large rock crashed just seconds after they were all through, blocking their way out. But the water wasn't blocked as it came through the cracks.**

**The water quickly filled up the lower ground, forcing The Big Seven to run up a small space to try and escape.**

**Flynn looked at the water and held his hand out, trying to stop the water from coming, but there was just too much.**

**FLYNN**

**"I can't stop the water. There's too much coming way to fast."**

**Flynn dropped his hand. But as he did, he looked at his friends, who were all looking at each other, the same realization in their eyes.**

**They were trapped.**

"This is not good. Not good at all," Flynn said.

 _"Well, as much as I hate to leave, best be going,"_ Shelly said, getting up and turning to Triforce, _"Wish you luck! I'll be, you know, watching how this ends!"_

Shelly vanished and Triforce sighed, leaning into her seat.

Who knew that being an author was hard. Oh yeah, other authors. And yet, Triforce couldn't deny what she was doing wasn't fun and was also glad for the help she's getting.

But now's not the time for such thoughts. She had a chapter to write and an audience to appease. Especially right at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> "I Have A Dream" - Tangled.  
> "So Alone" - Anna Blue.


	18. Kingdom Corona Under Attack

**The words, ' _Kingdom Corona Under Attack_ ' appear on the screen.**

_"HEY EVERYONE! PLEASE WELCOME MASK BACK,"_ Triforce yelled out, making those glued to the screen jump. Which was pretty much everyone.

 _"So Mask, did you catch up like I asked,"_ Triforce asked.

"Indeed. Wish I could've met Shelly. You two did great work together!" Mask said, stretching out his limbs.

**The Big Seven stand in shock. Seconds later, they start hitting the rock above them. Hiccup's eyes glow green as he tries to use his geokinesis, but only small rocks fall.**

Hiccup couldn't use his power without burying them alive and they all knew that. But that also meant they had no other way out.

**They all lean against the wall, brushing against it as far as they can. Toothless holds Hiccup in his arms, wrapping his wings around the boy. Jack holds Jamie close to him in his arms, a hand on his head. Flynn holds Merida and Rapunzel close to him. All are huddled together. Pascal crawls out of Rapunzel's braid and rubs her neck.**

Emily, cried, hugging Sofie close to her as Steve held them both close to him. Some of the Spirits were saddened at the sight of the seven teens in peril, though not all of them were worried for Jack, as they still disliked him.

Queen Elinor was holding her head in her hands as she did her best not to lose her composure. King Fergus and the triplets were crying, tears were running down their faces.

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna were in denial, not wanting their daughter to die when she just figured out who she was. The Captain was shaking his head, thoughts of despair echoing through his head, Cassandra looked at him, worried.

Midnight and Nightcore had tears falling down their faces, hoping that their respective love and brother would survive. The Vikings were just a mess of different emotions; Stoick and Gobber were clenching their armrests with pale faces. Valka was rocking back and forth in her seat, shaking her head.

Even Gothel was worried, however only because of the loss of her eternal youth should Rapunzel perish.

**Rapunzel's in tears.**

Rapunzel was beating herself up as well. She and her friends were in peril because of her curiosity. And if they didn't find a way out soon, they would die.

**RAPUNZEL (CRYING)**

**"This is all my fault. If I didn't want to come, see my birth parents then this wouldn't have happened. I'm so... I'm so sorry guys. I'm so sorry Merida and Flynn."**

**Merida hugs Rapunzel as tightly as she can. The water's level with their waists now. Flynn looks down at the two girls and sighs.**

**FLYNN**

**"Eugene."**

The Captain froze. Staring at the screen in shock.

"No. Oh please no. Did I really try to kill my own...?"

 _"P-p-p-p-plot twist!"_ Mask whisper-shouted, throwing his head back in surprise.

**Everyone stares at Flynn in confusion. Flynn smiles sadly.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"What."**

**Merida's crying now.**

**FLYNN (EXPLAINING)**

**"My real name is, Eugene Fitzherbert. So you might as well know."**

The Captain made a sound that sounded like a breath and a wheeze as King Fredrick and Queen Arianna turned to stare in shock at their friend, who was holding his head and shaking it.

"No, no, no, no. This is not fair. Not fair at all," the Captain murmured to himself.

**Rapunzel stares at Flynn, no, Eugene softly.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"Flynn Rider is not your real name?"**

**Eugene shakes his head.**

**EUGENE**

**"No. I changed it when I was kicked out of the orphanage."**

**Merida punches Eugene weakly on his shoulder.**

**MERIDA (MUMBLED)**

**"Should have told us sooner."**

**Rapunzel's now deep in thought, before sighing and nodding.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"If my hair is cut, it turns brown and loses its power."**

**She pulls out a brown lock of hair before shoving it back into her blonde cascades.**

"Finally reveal it," Rapunzel mutters.

 _"Oh, we're giving away secrets now…"_ Mask whispered to himself.

**MERIDA**

**"I sometimes wished that I was born a boy so my mother would be proud of me and accept me for who I am."**

Queen Elinor snaps her head up, looking at her daughter in shock. Is that what Merida thought? Was she the reason her daughter felt like she had to be a boy in order to make her proud? Was she that hard?

**Hiccup snorts and shakes his head, giving Merida a smile. Jack clears his throat, making the others look at him.**

**JACK**

**"Most spirits are chosen and given the gift of Immortally by Manny, the Man In Moon, but I died to become a Spirit. I died drowning, and I know because I woke up in the lake. Spirits like me can only die by what killed them."**

The spirits gasped, the Guardians too. Sure, some of them died to become a spirit, but there was so few, Jack making the youngest spirit to die as a human to become a spirit. And he died drowning? That must have hurt...a lot.

 _"Don't get any ideas, you lousy Talbots."_ Mask growled to no one in particular, as he didn't know just how many Spirits wanted nothing to do with Jack.

**They all smile softly at Jack. The water's at their chests.**

**JAMIE**

**"When I first heard about my real father, I believed that I was the monster for being a monster's son."**

_"Geez, dude…"_ Mask spoke, with a renewed disdain of Markus.

"YOU ARE NOT," Emily shouts, lifting her hand up. Emily turns in her seat, looking right at Markus and points at him, "HE'S THE MONSTER!"

**Jamie hugs Jack tightly, making the Spirit hug Jamie tightly in return. Rapunzel reaches over and rubs Jamie's head. Toothless looks conflicted, looking at the cave wall before smirking sadly.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Black Night, my father, always beat me when I did something he didn't like, which was almost every day. Nightcore never knew. It was a secret; the bruises never left a scar so no one would ask questions because bruises fade fast for us."**

Nightcore tensed, snapping his head to look over at his father who...looked like he didn't care in the slightest. How could he miss this? Almost every day? Why didn't Toothless ever say anything? Why didn't he see something was going on?!

 _"…Okay, heterochromatic ice-boy reference aside, who's the genius that came up with the idea that a good story, about heroes overcoming tragedy, requires a missing, by any means, mother and a deadbeat, or worse, donor?"_ Mask seethed, running several unpleasant thoughts in his head at once.

 _"Calm down, dude."_ Triforce said, with a raised eyebrow. _"I'm pissed too, but you're not gonna make things better by lashing out."_

_"I suppose you have a point."_

**Hiccup immediately turns around and hugs Toothless tightly.**

**HICCUP (MUMBLED)**

**"Oh, Toothless."**

**Eugene and Jack reached out a hand to Toothless, touching his shoulder while Merida, Rapunzel, and Jaime gave him smiles. Hiccup pulled away and smiled ruefully, something that his friends silently agreed that didn't look right on Hiccup at all.**

**HICCUP (STATING) (CONT'D)**

**"My secret is worse than all of yours."**

_"…not my favorite…"_ Mask whimpered, finally admitting his pick.

The others looked at Hiccup in alarm and sorrow. Compared to the others, what demons did he have to battle?

**Hiccup sighs wearily. He opens his eyes, full of resolve.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"When I was nine, I almost committed suicide by hanging myself with slash marks on my chest I made with a dagger. I stopped because I felt that it wasn't right and that my mother wouldn't want to see me in Valhalla so soon. I untied the noose that was around my neck and wrapped up my wounds before going to bed."**

**THE OTHER SIX (SHOUTING)**

**"HICCUP!"**

_"Of all the…!"_ Mask growled his facial covering splintering and chipping apart, revealing swirling dark energy inside.

People gasped in horror. The Viking's gasp was the most heard. Did they really make Hiccup feel so bad about himself that he taught killing himself was the only way to make them happy? Meanwhile, Valka was fuming. Oh, how she wanted to march down there and punch the lighting daylights out of Stoick. But she was much too shocked to move and the fact that Hiccup scorned his own existence because of his fellow tribesmen kept her rooted to her seat.

Words could do no justice for the loathing she felt towards the witch and the behemoth at the moment.

**They all look at Hiccup in outraged horror.**

The other six shivered that if Hiccup never untied that noose, they would never have met him.

**Hiccup bites his lip and hugs Toothless. Toothless holds Hiccup close. The water's past chest level and reaching their armpits.**

**HICCUP**

**"I never tried it again. I see now that it was a cowards act, but at the time, I just wanted the pain to end."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"It won't be that way anymore for you Hiccup. Never again."**

**JACK**

**"Yeah. As long as we have each other, we have light to hold onto."**

**Hiccup gasps and pulls away from Toothless, looking shocked.**

Everyone was confused. What made Hiccup act like that?

**HICCUP**

**"Light."**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"What?"**

**HICCUP**

**"Light! We can't see because it's too dark! We need Light! Rapunzel, sing! Jamie, use your powers to glow! We need light!"**

_"That's Hiccup for you! Ever so sharp!"_ Mask said, proudly.

Now hopefully, everyone watched as the Big Seven on the screen realized this as well.

**The others look at the water. It's at their necks.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_Flower, gleam, and glow._ **  
**_Let your powers shine._ **

**The water covers them as it filled the hole.**

**Suddenly, Rapunzel's hair GLOWS. Jamie glows as well, like a nightlight. Pascal crawls back inside Rapunzel's hair. The others look for an escape. Merida suddenly points to a current. They swim over to the rocks and started pulling them out of the way. The current carries them forward before they burst into from a small waterfall.**

_"That...could potentially make me swear off waterslides."_ Mask said, exasperated at the scene.

**All seven teens breathe heavily, getting air back into their lungs. Jamie had stopped glowing and Rapunzel's hair stopped glowing.**

**RAPUNZEL (JUBILANT)**

**"We're alive. We're alive!"**

Everyone cheered...who wasn't restrained. Triforce chuckled.

 _"Having them die here wasn't a very good idea. After all, they have so much to do, don't they,"_ Triforce says.

**Rapunzel twirls in joy. She reaches into her hair and pulled Pascal out, holding him close to her chest. The others laugh, getting up and going over to Rapunzel.**

**Merida raises her hand, a small flame grows. The heat dries off the clothes. Deep SIGHS of relief. Afterward, Merida and Rapunzel turn to Eugene.**

**MERIDA**

**"You know, you should have told us your real name when we've first met."**

"Yeah, you should have," Rapunzel said.

"Did you really think we would have laughed," Merida asked.

Eugene flushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Vanja was filing this away on the man she had a crush on.

**EUGENE**

**"Yeah, well, I didn't want to tell your two the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert. It was a downer. You knew I was an orphan from an orphanage, but I didn't really want to tell you guys."**

**Eugene shakes his head and chuckles.**

**EUGENE (CONT'D)**

**"It doesn't matter now. There was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids – 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would brag about it, of course. He wasn't a thief, though. He had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And...and...and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… just seemed like a better option."**

"Eugene," Rapunzel says, making Eugene jump at the use of his real name, "Come here."

With that, Rapunzel hugged Eugene close to her. Eugene hugged Rapunzel back as he felt Merida rubbed his back.

"Picked the name of your childhood hero in your rough time. I get that you wanted a sense of normal," Merida stated.

**Eugene turns to the ground, downcast. Rapunzel cups the side of Eugene's head.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Hey."**

**Rapunzel smiles kindly.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONTD)**

**"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."**

**MERIDA (BUTTING IN)**

**"She's not the only one."**

"I like it," Jamie said, raising his hand.

Jack joined Jamie, raising his hand as well, "Me too!"

"Don't forget me," Toothless stated.

"Or me," Hiccup added.

**The others give smiling nods. Eugene's smiling, too.**

**EUGENE**

**"You guys would be the first."**

**Eugene turns to Rapunzel, a sharp look in his eyes.**

**EUGENE (CONT'D)**

**"You never told Merida and I that you could lose your power if your hair is cut."**

**Merida turns to Rapunzel as well.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"Do you honestly believe we would love you like a sister any less?"**

**Rapunzel looks to the ground in response.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"You silly girl, how can we possibly love you any less when it's not your hair we care for, but you and who you are."**

Rapunzel beamed and this time, Eugene was hugging her close as Merida reach over and ruffled her blonde hair. Rapunzel turned her head and looked at Jack, nodding her head at him.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret for me, Jack," Rapunzel said.

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

**Rapunzel looks up. Everyone's closer to her now. She beams.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Thanks for keeping it secret for me, Jack."**

The Big Seven blinked.

Wasn't that what Rapunzel just said?

**Jack shrugs.**

**JACK (STATING)**

**"It was your secret to tell. Not mine."**

**Everyone stares at Jack.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Jack, your weakness of drowning doesn't make you any different. So what if you can die drowning, you're still the Jack we know."**

"Yeah! Everyone has a weakness! So what if it's yours! It's not like you'll actually drown," Jamie said.

Jack chuckled as the others also their agreement.

Meanwhile, Triforce frowned, shaking her head a bit. Well, never mind.

**Toothless puts an arm over Jack's shoulders.**

**JACK**

**"I know that now."**

**Jack looks relieved. Hiccup puts a hand on Merida's shoulder.**

**HICCUP**

**"Merida, being a boy would have changed who you are. So what if you were born a boy, your mother should be proud of you for who you are as a girl."**

"You're good enough for us," Eugene said.

"You being a boy, I can't even imagine it," Rapunzel state.

Hiccup looked at Merida and smiled, "You being a boy would have changed who you are, as my future self said."

Merida blushed, nodding her thanks as she didn't trust her voice around Hiccup. DAMN IT, GIRL! GET THE HANG OF YOURSELF!

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot we have this."_ Mask said.

**Merida blushes.**

**JAMIE**

**"Yeah! Girls like you are almost everywhere I'm from, but you're different. Special!"**

**Every eye was on Jamie now. Jack picked Jamie up to hold him up and stared at him seriously in the face.**

_"Circle of comfort? Haven't seen this before, outside of this or in-writing."_ Mask said, doing his best to repair his fractured wooden covering.

**JACK (FIRM)**

**"You may have that man's blood in your veins, but you are not his son and he is not your father. Your father is Steve and always will be. Markus is a monster but you are not. You are your mother's child."**

Jamie sniffed, hiding his face in Jack's hoodie. Jack rubbed Jamie's back and lifted his head, looking down at Emily. Emily was smiling her thanks at Jack, clearly thankful for what Jack said. Steve was looking up at Jack was a smile as well, giving him a nod.

Meanwhile, some spirits were swayed by what Jack said, seeing that he was right in that regard and wondered if Jack really was like that monster.

**Jamie gaped at the nods everyone gave at Jack's words. Jamie smiled, tears in his eyes.**

**JAMIE (HAPPY)**

**"Thank you guys."**

**Everyone laughed.**

**Jamie looked at Toothless now.**

**JAMIE**

**"Your father sounds a lot like my dad, but your dad doesn't know what he's missing because you are awesome Toothless! Not as awesome as Jack, but you're awesome in your own way like everyone else."**

Everyone laughed at Jamie's words.

 _"Favoritism,"_ Mask yelled.

 _"You'd know, wouldn't you?"_ Triforce snickered.

Jack laughed as he held Jamie still as Toothless came over and tickled Jamie, leaving the boy a laughing mess as he tried to get away from the both of them to no prevail.

**They all share a hearty laugh. Hiccup suddenly quiets and turns his gaze to the ground.**

Hiccup paled and thought about the same thing. What would his friends think of him now that they know? No one knew and now everyone knew. Would they treat him differently now that they knew?

**Toothless sees this. He approaches Hiccup. The others stop laughing and watch.**

**When Toothless touched Hiccup's shoulder, the boy only flinched and ducked his head before slowly turning around, staring at Toothless with a look of shame and misery. Toothless goes to hug Hiccup, who pulls away. He grasps the hem of his shirt.**

Toothless looked at Hiccup, concerned.

**Hiccup pulls off some of his shirt, revealing a toned abdomen. Rapunzel and Merida blush.**

Some girls in the crowd, including Astrid and Ruffnut, blushed too. Snotlout and Tuffnut and some other Viking boys were shocked that Hiccup even had a six-pack. Merida meanwhile was groaning over her own blush.

**He takes it all off. The blushes are gone. The others go pale. Hiccup's entire torso is covered in scars and burns.**

Everyone gasped at the scars that littered Hiccup's upper body.

Gobber was upset that someone he saw as a nephew nearly died and he never noticed a thing. He really needed to work on his observation skills.

Stoick nearly lost all the food in his stomach as some other Vikings were heard throwing up into buckets that just appeared. Stoick couldn't believe that Hiccup almost took his own life, and he never even knew. If Valka was here, Stoick would be in a pounding of his life.

Triforce was preventing just that.

 _"Valka, don't reveal yourself,"_ Triforce hissed.

"That's my son," Valka hissed back through her mask.

 _"Gothel would know that you're here and what good would that do to your son and husband,"_ Mask stated.

Valka froze and huffed, crossing her arms as she looked over at her son.

Triforce sighed, _"Trust me, I'll let you reveal yourself but not now. When that happens, rant till your heart's content. But right now, just wait and watch your son's future."_

Valka sighed and nodded.

**HICCUP**

**"It healed, but the scar is still there if you look closely."**

**Toothless grabs Hiccup's shirt, forcing it back on. He hugs Hiccup tightly, daring him to resist.**

**TOOTHLESS (MUMBLED)**

**"My Bond Brother."**

**GASP from Hiccup.**

Hiccup gasped as well, snapping his head up at what he was hearing. While Toothless and he was Bond Brothers, Toothless rarely used the title unless he was serious or something along those lines.

Black Night growled. Puny human should have died. He was far too weak and he was a human and a Viking! Night Scale should have never made that human boy his Bond Brother! It was disgusting!

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"Promise me that you'll never make such a move like that again. I want you around Hiccup. I need you around and they do too. We'll always be there for you, no matter what. In body or in memory, we're there for you."**

**JACK (CRYING OUT)**

**"You got that right!"**

**JAMIE**

**"We're here for you, Hiccup."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"You'll never be driven down that path again."**

**Pascal was sitting proudly on Rapunzel's shoulder and nodded his head in agreement.**

**EUGENE (SHOUTING)**

**"Berk made their mistake when they didn't see just how talented you are!"**

**MERIDA (SOFTLY)**

**"You're not alone anymore."**

Hiccup sniffed, rubbing his eyes as the tears fell down his face from the words he was getting from his friends. Even after finding out they still comforted him. They cared about him.

Feeling someone hug him, Hiccup leaned into their hold, feeling wings wrap around him and knew it was Toothless doing it.

**Hiccup's crying but beaming. He nods to everyone.**

**HICCUP (DECLARING)**

**"I promise that I'll never make a move like that again. I know now. I knew that ever since I've met Merida five years ago, when I met Toothless five years ago, and when I met the rest of you. I'm not alone! Not anymore!"**

The others cheer and embrace Hiccup. The teens surround each other with love and support.

 _"I was not this emotional when I was younger…"_ Mask said, breathing in to soothe the lump in his throat.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Found the bridge going for the Kingdom."**

**He points to the bridge that the seven of them crossed while heading to see the lanterns. Hiccup looks at Rapunzel and Eugene.**

"We made it," Jack cheered, lifting Jamie into the air.

Rapunzel and Eugene and Merida did a three-way high-fived.

Hiccup and Toothless smiled.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Time for you two to get your closure."**

**JAMIE**

**"Let's go."**

**The teens walk hand-in-hand towards the bridge.**

**SCENE CHANGES: SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

**Gothel was hiding behind a rock with a dagger in hand and a glowing green ball in the other. Witches were behind her and all around an area. There was a hollow tree with a hatch with a duckling on it. There was panting and heavily grunts from the other side.**

The Big Seven was confused. Who was that on the other side of the hatch?

Meanwhile, Gothel looked interested in seeing herself on screen and wanted to know what was gonna happen.

**Suddenly, it opened and the Stabbington brothers came bursting out.**

**Gothel stopped and hide behind the rock, watching the two. The other Witches followed her example.**

**STABBINGTON BROTHER (YELLING)**

**"I'll kill him. I'll kill that Rider!"**

**Gothel's eyes light up in gleeful mirth when she heard this.**

Gothel smiled, knowing what her future self is gonna do.

**STABBINGTON BROTHER (CONT'D)**

**"We'll cut him off at the kingdom, and get our revenge on him for getting us locked up."**

**He turned to his brother and gestured forward.**

**STABBINGTON BROTHER (CONT'D)**

**"C'mon!"**

**Gothel got up and walked out of her hiding place, a smile on her face.**

**GOTHEL (CALLING OUT)**

**"Oh, boys!"**

**The Stabbington brothers turned to look at Gothel. Upon seeing the Witches behind her, they pulled out their swords.**

**GOTHEL (LAUGHING) (CONT'D)**

**"Oh-ho, please, there's no need for that."**

**Gothel waves her hand and shaking her head. The Stabbington brothers only glanced at each other before slowly holding their swords. Gothel smiled, seeing that they were willing to listen.**

**GOTHEL (CONT'D)**

**"I have an offer for you. If you don't want it then be on your way. But I believe it is one that two will deeply enjoy. It can also make you rich beyond belief and that wasn't even the best part."**

**STABBINGTON BROTHER (ASKING)**

**"What's the best part?"**

**He had an eyebrow raised as he and his brother stared at Gothel. Gothel smiled evilly.**

**GOTHEL (SING-SONGED)**

**"It comes with the revenge of Flynn Rider."**

**The Stabbington brothers turned their heads to look at each other and smiled evilly with glee.**

"Oh no," Eugene groaned, "That's just great."

Gothel chuckled, knowing that when the Stabbington brothers were done with their use, she would get rid of them as well.

The Stabbington brothers were grinning from their bared prison, caring about getting their revenge than about themselves.

**SCENE CHANGES: AT THE KINGDOM**

**HICCUP**

**"Okay, here's what we're gonna do."**

**They're at the outskirts of town. The atmosphere is dull and lifeless.**

"It looks so lifeless," Rapunzel stated.

Eugene, who knew why glanced at her, "When you princess was kidnapped, everyone grew upset. The dull and lifeless town shows how the townspeople feel about your kidnapping and hoped that every year at the festival, you would return."

Rapunzel nodded at the explanation.

**HICCUP**

**"Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and Jamie head to the castle while Toothless, Eugene, and I head to the orphanage Eugene stayed in. Keep an eye out for the guards, they might be back here and there could still be ones still around."**

**Nodding, the teens split up and walked away, sticking close together with their group. Unseen, the Captain and some of his guards watch closely and follow Hiccup, Toothless, and Eugene, keeping a safe distance away, but close enough to see where they're going.**

The Big Seven tensed, seeing that three of them were being followed. Meanwhile, the Captain looked up, hope in his eyes. However, his attention was drawn to his daughter Cassandra when she nudged him, confusion in her eyes. The Captain sighed and drew her in close, explaining to her who Eugene was to him.

If the Captain wasn't smart enough to cover Cassandra's mouth, she would have yelled out loud in her shock.

**Eugene led them through alleys and down roads before they finally stop outside a building.**

**EUGENE (NERVOUS)**

**"This is it, this is the orphanage where I stayed in."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"You're afraid to find out the truth. It's understandable."**

**EUGENE**

**"Yeah, I'm afraid. But how do I know if my fear is my own and not being manipulated by Pitch? I'm also afraid that my father won't like or love me. Who can love the uncatchable thief Flynn Rider."**

**HICCUP**

**"Enough of that Eugene. We'll find out about your parents and why they gave you up."**

**Eugene smiles and nods.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"I believe that I know the answer to that."**

**GASPS from the three as they sharply turn around. The Captain's there with some of his guards behind him. Hiccup and Toothless hastily step in front of Eugene, acting as a shield and buffer.**

Everyone tense, thinking that the Captain was gonna cause another fight. The Captain lifted his head up. Was he gonna tell? Would Eugene believe him if he did tell?

**The Captain holds up his hands.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"No need to be on the defensive. I'm not here to arrest anyone. I'm here to talk."**

_"Certainly…"_ Mask said, rolling his eyes.

"Something wrong, dude?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you're much moodier this time around," Jamie said.

 _"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit browbeaten."_ Mask quickly replied.

"From…?" Hiccup asked.

 _"I'll tell you later...probably...maybe?"_ Mask said, turning back to the screen, leaving the teens to shrug to themselves.

**Glancing at each other, Hiccup and Toothless slowly move to stand by Eugene's sides.**

**HICCUP**

**"What do you wish to speak about?"**

**CAPTAIN**

**"I believe I already said I know the answer to what you're looking for."**

**Eugene steps forward.**

**EUGENE**

**"You do?"**

**The Captain sighed and nodded.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"Years ago, there was a thief named Sassy. She was hard to catch and when she was caught she always escaped. Kinda like you, but she was always a dream for every guard to catch and arrest."**

**The Captain and Eugene smile in fondness.**

Captain smiled when he thought about Sassy. She was a fighter, that for sure. She wasn't afraid to do anything. If she had sight her mind and sight on it, she was gonna get it or do it no matter what anyone said.

**CAPTAIN (CONT'D)**

**"But then she was injured when a village was under attack while protecting some children. The parents of the kids protested that the savior of their children shouldn't be hanged. I told the King and he accepted the people's pleas. I was to keep an eye on Sassy at all times as she gave up her life as a Thief."**

"Hey dad, didn't you tell me a story about how a Thief saved the children of our village," Vanja asked her dad.

Rolt blinked before he smiled, nodding his head.

**The Captain laughs, shaking his head.**

**CAPTAIN (CONT'D)**

**"But the adrenaline in her veins wouldn't go away and she needed an outlet. So, I started training her with the sword. It gave her something to do. Somewhere around that time, Sassy and I fell in love. Then one day, Sassy got sick, but that was because she was with child. My son."**

The newer guards gasped, shocked at this piece of information about their Captain they didn't know about. The older ones, the guards who knew that their Captain was married, nodded. Such a sad ending the Captain had.

**Eugene, Hiccup, Toothless, and the guards lean in, greatly intrigued.**

**CAPTAIN (CONT'D)**

**"Sassy was happy. She was gonna be a mother, but I didn't want my child born out of wedlock so I asked her to marry me. Sassy said yes. We were together for nine months before I had to leave to arrest a thief. That's when everything went wrong."**

**The Captain turns Eugene, locking eyes.**

**CAPTAIN (CONT'D)**

**"Sassy started giving birth to my son as I was arresting the thief. But the thief knew that I was a father and threaten that when he escaped he would go after my child to kill him along with my wife. After I place the thief in his cell, I arrived at my room in the palace to find the King there along with the Queen. We are good friends so I was able to tell something was wrong. In the Queen's arms, there was a baby, who the Queen handed to me. I remember the King telling me that baby was my son, but Sassy died giving birth."**

People gasped, sadden. The Captain lowered his head, trying not to cry over the fact she wasn't there. Cassandra rubbed her father's shoulder, knowing how painful the topic of his late wife was, even more so when he lost his son that night as well.

Other people were angry that a thief threatened the life of the Captain's child, an infant. The Thugs of the Snuggly Duckling, who did their wrong doing's, but know that hurting a little baby was monstrous silently agreed with shared nods that if the person who made the threat was alive, they would go after him.

**GASPS all around.**

**CAPTAIN (CONT'D)**

**"Then, the guard came into the room and told me that the thief escaped his cell. I feared for my child's life so I did the only thing I could do; I gave my son up to the orphanage to protect him. But I did give him the name Sassy wanted to name our child if we had a son."**

Eugene's breath hitched, snapping his head to look over at the Captain, who was now starting to look like his…

Wait.

**Eugene's breath catches in his throat. His eyes and his mouth goes Captain nodded.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"I named my son Eugene and during that Witch attack I finally saw Sassy in you when I saw your determined look only Sassy could have."**

**EUGENE**

**"Dad."**

The Captain looked up at his son as Eugene stared in shock down back at him. Eugene's lips trembled as he wiped his face, shaking his head. Seeing that a slide had appeared on the balcony leading down to the floor, Eugene got up and made a dash down the slide.

Rolling to a stop, Eugene ran to his father, who got up. Upon reaching his father, Eugene locked him in a hug and in return, got locked in his father's hug.

The older guards cheered for their Captain while King Fredrick and Queen Arianna clapped for their friend. Rapunzel and Merida 'whooped', Jamie and Jack laughed, and Hiccup and Toothless high-fived.

Triforce smiled and nodded, pleased. She glanced over at Mask, who shrugs.

_"Someone had to do it. Just thought it would be appropriate. Glad it worked."_

**All eyes are wide. Hiccup and Toothless look at each other. The guards look at one another.**

**Eugene and the Captain start forward and they're locked in a tight embrace. Tears stream down both their faces.**

**EUGENE (ADMITTING) (CONT'D)**

**"I never thought this would happen."**

**CAPTAIN**

**"Me either."**

**They pull away, still smiling.**

**GUARD**

**"Sir, I hate to interrupt but what about Cassandra?"**

"Yeah! What about me," Cassandra exclaimed, pushing herself into the hug. Eugene looked at her, confused.

**The Captain groans and facepalms.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"How could I have forgotten?"**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"Who's Cassandra?"**

**CAPTAIN**

**"Cassandra is an orphan girl I adopted; she's eighteen now. I was searching for you at the time when the head of the orphanage told me you ran away. She's training to be a member of the guard and dislikes, well, Flynn Rider."**

**Eugene looked like he was punched in the gut.**

**EUGENE**

**"Great. I have a little sister who hates me and most likely want to chop my head off at any given chance."**

"Nah. I'll try and beat you to a pulp," Cassandra said, hugging Eugene, "Still, since to met the real you, brother."

**Eugene, getting over his shock that he had another sister, smiled and hugged her back.**

**CAPTAIN**

**"Speaking of chance, can you give me another? I know I have never been a father to you, with trying to arrest and hang you, but you reminded me so much of Sassy, I couldn't take it and I couldn't see her in you until what happened in the dam."**

**EUGENE (SMILING)**

**"I would gladly give you another chance."**

**Eugene then smirked with eyes filled with mischief.**

**EUGENE (CONT'D)**

**"By the way, what is my father's name? I know my mothers?"**

**CAPTAIN**

**"Elliott."**

**He holds Eugene's shoulders.**

**ELLIOTT (CONT'D)**

**"I'll talk to the King. He'll give you a chance like he did your mother. Thank you for giving me a chance."**

"Elliott, do you even need to ask? All you have to say is that Flynn Rider is your son and I'll get the point," King Fredrick chuckled.

**EUGENE**

**"The both of us are looking for redemption, we should take it."**

**Eugene suddenly gasps, holding his chest while hunching over.**

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS (CRYING)**

**"Eugene!"**

**They rush over. Elliott holds his son carefully.**

**ELLIOTT (WORRIED)**

**"What's happen? What's wrong."**

**HICCUP**

**"I don't know."**

**Toothless helps Eugene stand.**

**EUGENE (MUMBLED)**

**"Redemption."**

**TOOTHLESS (ASKING)**

**"What."**

**EUGENE**

**"Remember when Jack said that each spirit had a center of what they represent."**

"And I still don't know mine," Jack mumbled.

Jamie rubbed his arm in comfort.

Eugene, after getting out of his father's and new sister's arms, returned to his sitting, walking up the steps that appeared next to the stairs. Eugene gave Triforce and thankful smile, who only shook her head and pointed at Mask.

 _"It was Mask's idea for the slide and stairs. Only you and your friends can walk up or go down unless you want someone else on there,"_ Triforce said.

 _"Your welcome,"_ Mask exclaimed.

**Hiccup and Toothless nod, but Elliott and his guards look confused.**

**EUGENE (CONT'D)**

**"Long story short; I'm a reborn hero of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Water and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world."**

**Elliott blinked in shock and his mouth opened slightly. The guards mirrored their Captain's expressions.**

**HICCUP**

**"Eugene, back to what you were saying."**

**EUGENE**

**"I was gonna say what I represent. I think I represent-"**

**LAUGHTER grinds the air as Witches fly past on their brooms. Elliott, Eugene, Hiccup, and Toothless hunch down, hands pulling out their swords. The guards yelped and jumped, but they managed to keep their hands on their weapons.**

Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of the Witches.

"Interrupted again!"

"Being attacked again!"

"They won't get a break!"

 _"So we have this again."_ Mask said, his covering drooping blankly.

**TOOTHLESS (SHOUTING)**

**"Witches!"**

**Some of the sorceresses attack the village, others fly towards the castle instead.**

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"They're attacking the town and some of them are heading to the Castle."**

**Instantly, Eugene, Hiccup, and Toothless turned to each other with alarm.**

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS/EUGENE (SHOUTING)**

**"The others!"**

**ELLIOTT (ASKING)**

**"What are your friends going to the castle for?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Because one of our friends is the Lost Princess."**

**ELLIOTT/GUARDS (SHOUTING) (SHOCKED)**

**"What!"**

"About time," Toothless deadpanned.

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take," Merida added.

"I hate waiting," Jack stated.

**HICCUP (SHOUTING IN LEADERSHIP)**

**"Forget about that right now! Rapunzel is safe with the others. We need to protect the Castle and the town."**

**EUGENE (YELLING)**

**"Let's go!"**

**Eugene notices a Witch close to the ground and ran at her. The Witch turned and screams at Eugene, raising her hand to attack.**

**SCENE CHANGES: WITH THE OTHERS**

**Jack backflipped away from a Witch blast before casting a blast of ice at her while slashing another with his sword. Merida sent a line of fire at some Witches. Jaime was shooting blasts of light at their brooms, hitting a couple. Rapunzel was shooting blasts of emotion at the Witches, making them fall, while she also used her hair wrapped around a Witch or their brooms to make the Witches hit the ground hard.**

**Something catching her attention, Rapunzel stopped and gasped.**

**Witches were attacking the castle! She could see them flying around.**

**RAPUNZEL (WHISPERING)**

**"Mom. Dad."**

**Without thinking, Rapunzel ran off towards the Castle, leaving her friends behind. Jack saw her running off before he looked up at the attacked Castle. In alarm, he looks back at Rapunzel.**

**JACK (CALLING OUT)**

**"Rapunzel! Wait!"**

**But it was too late. Rapunzel was too far away and out of hearing range. Jack tried to after her, the Witch's blocked his path. Jack growled at them.**

Everyone grew worried for the long-haired blonde girl who was running off into an unknown danger by herself.

"Rapunzel," Eugene yelled.

"Don't go off on your own," Hiccup said.

"You could get hurt," Jamie said.

**Meanwhile, Rapunzel ran up the path to the castle. Looking up, she caught sight of the doors to the Castle and some guards fighting Witches in the courtyard. With a determined growl and a sudden burst of speed, Rapunzel nearly flew up the steps and crashed through the doors of the castle.**

**She ran through hallways, following the sound of fighting and yelling. Seeing two doors ahead of her that led to the Throne Room, Rapunzel raised her hand and blasted the door open. She ran in and stopped, taking in the sight around her.**

**There were guards fighting Witches, but that wasn't caught her attention. What caught her attention was a girl who looked eighteen fighting Gothel with a sword, protecting the King and Queen behind her. It's Cassandra. The King had a sword out and was standing in front of his wife.**

**Cassandra was sent flying when Gothel shot her in the chest with a blast. She landed in front of the King and Queen.**

"Cassändra, Elliott yelled.

Elliott pulled his daughter towards him as Eugene fumed with anger. Merida and Rapunzel fumed as well, seeing that their new sister was hurt fighting Gothel. Even Hiccup, Toothless, Jamie, and Jack were angry.

**KING FREDRICK/QUEEN ARIANNA (SHOUTING)**

**"Cassandra!"**

**The King pulled Cassandra up as the Queen helped her stand. Cassandra leaned her weight on her sword holding her chest where she was hit.**

**GOTHEL (MOCKINGLY)**

**"King Fredrick and Queen Arianna, how nice to see you. How long as it been? Eighteen years since I took your daughter?"**

Rapunzel growled at the mock Gothel tossed at her parents.

**King Fredrick, Queen Arianna, and Cassandra gasped.**

**KING FREDRICK (YELLING)**

**"You Witch!"**

**QUEEN ARIANNA (CRYING)**

**"Give me back my daughter!"**

**CASSANDRA (DEMANDING)**

**"Hand over the Princess!"**

**Gothel laughs cruelly.**

**GOTHEL (EXCLAIMING)**

**"No can do! The Prophecy that she is a part of will determine the fate of the future! I won't let her and her friends win. Not by a long shot! Get used to living without a daughter because I won't let her live! Better yet, I'll kill you now! That way when I kill your daughter you can finally see her."**

Rapunzel's eyes twitched as she was losing her control very easily.

**Rapunzel growled and raises her glowing right hand and shoots Cassandra, healing her instantly.**

**Cassandra inspects herself. She's shocked.**

**CASSANDRA (STAMMERING)**

**"Wha..how did..."**

"Thanks, Princess, Cassandra said.

"Your welcome, but please, call me Rapunzel."

**RAPUNZEL (SCREAMING)**

**"YOU WON'T SUCCEED GOTHEL!"**

"Änd she's mad," Jack said.

**Every eye turned to Rapunzel, who glared hatefully at the woman who kidnapped her. Gothel smiled at Rapunzel, not bothered by the look.**

**GOTHEL**

**"Hello, Rapunzel."**

**King Fredrick, Queen Arianna, and Cassandra stared at Rapunzel, hope in all their eyes when they heard the name of the Lost Princess. Rapunzel reaches a hand into her hair and pulled out Pascal. She gestured to the King and Queen.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Go to them."**

**Pascal crawled down Rapunzel's dress, ran across the floor, up the Queen's dress, and onto her shoulder.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"Watch over Pascal."**

**Gothel smiled knowingly.**

**GOTHEL**

**"So, you know the truth."**

"Long before this I knew."

**Rapunzel grabbed the sword that was resting on her left waist with her right hand. She grabbed her hair from her partly braided hair with her left hand. She twirled the hair she held in her hand into a circle as she couched into a battle postin.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I've been standing here for a full minute and I've known for a long time about the truth Gothel. I won't let you take over the world to your sick desires. Using my ability to reverse aging to keep you young when you lost your immorality is one of those sick desires."**

**GOTHEL**

**"It is a gift."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Reverse aging is a curse. Healing people like I did for that Cassandra girl is a gift."**

**Cassandra looks down at her chest in shock. Gothel shook her head.**

**GOTHEL**

**"You are nothing but a reborn soul born to fight something you couldn't defeat the first time. What makes you think you and your friends can defeat us a second time?"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"We're gonna make sure you won't be able to come back this time."**

People óoo'd at the threat Rapunzel made at Gothel, even if she wasn't aware of it.

Rapunzel looked around. She glanced at the other Witches, the guards, Cassandra, Pascal, then finally, her parents. Rapunzel looked them over good, burning them into her memory good. Rapunzel gave her parents a smile before she turned back to Gothel with a glare.

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"My name is Rapunzel; reborn heroine of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Healing and Emotion and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world. I AM THE LOST PRINCESS!"**

**Her parents, Cassandra, and the guards gasped in shock and joy that the Princess they were looking for eighteen years was right in front of them.**

**Gothel summoned up two green balls of light and held one in each of her hands. Gothel was no longer smiling, instead, she looked cold and cruel.**

**GOTHEL**

**"So, you want to fight?"**

**RAPUNZEL (GROWLING)**

**"If it's that only way to make you leave."**

**GOTHEL (STATING)**

**"How do you expect to win against me? Your alone and your friends aren't here."**

**Rapunzel laughs.**

**RAPUNZEL (COUNTERACTING)**

**"That's the thing, Gothel. I've been practicing fighting with my friends. And it doesn't matter where I am, my friends are always with me."**

Rapunzel charges.

 _"Thanks for coming back Mask. While I like Shelly, I did miss you,"_ Triforce said, _"So, welcome back."_

Mask scratched behind his head and blushed. _"Thanks, Tri. It's good to be back."_


	19. A Royal Family Reunion

**The words, 'A Royal Family Reunion' appear on the screen.**

**Eugene has Elliott's back and vice versa. They're surrounded by witches. Water flows into Eugene's left hand while his right is holding his left. A barrier of water emerges covering their chests.**

"Hmm, you are forgetting your head and your legs," someone said.

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Yeah, tell that to future me."

**Elliott glances at the water before nodding.**

**Toothless slashes at a Witch before shocking an approaching group with his lightning. PAINED GRUNT. Toothless turns to see Corman knocked down by another Witch. Toothless jumps at the Witch, slashing at her with his left claw.**

Corman looked over at Toothless, looking at him thankfully. Toothless smirked and sent a little wave, knowing that Corman was thankful.

**SCREAMING, the Witch raises her hand to blast him. A flying stalagmite hits her, sending her flying. Toothless turned his head to see Hiccup with the other guards behind him. Toothless nods in thanks. Hiccup and Toothless to Eugene and Elliott. Hiccup looks at the water. He's got a plan.**

**HICCUP (WHISPERING)**

**"Toothless, shoot some Lighting. Water is a transporter for Lighting."**

_"And that is why my parents don't want me in the shower during a thunderstorm,"_ Triforce said.

 _"Really,"_ Mask said.

 _"I don't know about you, but I don't wish to end up fried because thunder decided it would be a lovely time to strike the bathroom,"_ Triforce commented.

 _"...But...wait...but how…what...?"_ Mask stammered before question marks burst out of his head like water.

**Toothless smirks and fires a bolt of Lighting at the water, electrifying it.**

**Eugene looks at the water and smiles. He looked up at the Witches and jerks his head. The water surges forward, hitting the surrounding Witches. Shrieks of shock (pun intended) and pain before they fall unconscious.**

Triforce glanced at Mask. Mask nodded, sharing his agreement about being struck by lightning or thunder.

**EUGENE**

**"Thanks!"**

**Toothless and Hiccup nod. Hiccup points to the castle.**

**HICCUP (ORDERING)**

**"Let's go! Jack, Jamie, Merida, and Rapunzel may need our help."**

Mask glowed at the sight of Hiccup and Toothless in action.

Stoick once again was thrown. He believed that his son had to get stronger and grow muscles like the rest of them, but Hiccup seemed to be in his element leading his team. Comrades? Friends?

Did he really not see how good Hiccup was at being a leader?

**Hiccup, Toothless, Eugene, Elliott, and the guards run to the castle. They find Jack, Merida, and Jamie fighting Witches. They intervene. Soon enough, the Witches in the area fall, defeated.**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"Where's Rapunzel?"**

**JAMIE**

**"She's at the castle!"**

**MERIDA**

**"She saw the castle under attack and ran towards it."**

"Without waiting for us," Merida said.

 _"Just like another teenager I know, only that one's got green hair, is adorably awkward with girls, and will break his own body to make himself stronger,"_ Mask snickered.

Rapunzel chuckled nervously at the look Merida was giving her, rubbing her head while trying to sink down into her seat.

J **ACK**

**"I tried to follow, but the Witches prevented me from doing so."**

**ELLIOTT**

**"Well, what are we waiting for."**

**They all stare at the looming castle.**

**ELLIOTT (CONT'D)**

**"Let's go save the King and Queen and help Lost Princess Rapunzel. Cassandra as well."**

"Here we come to save the day," Jack said.

Jamie giggled, looking at Jack with a look, but April looked at Jack with a scowl and scorned eyes.

"Why so out-going? You're in the middle of a battle right now. You have no time for fun," April barked.

Jack turned and glared at April, "During a battle or a war, you need to be able to have fun or be able to smile, or else you'll lose something that was part of yourself."

That shut April up.

"Nice one Jack," Jamie said.

**They all run to the castle. They stop at the courtyard. Guards and witches are locked in combat. The Stabbantion Brothers come into view with swords in their right hands.**

**STABBANTION BROTHER (ASKING MOCKINGLY)**

**"Hey there Rider. Off to save the day."**

_"That's not a coincidence,"_ Mask muttered, _"The 'Save the day' part, I mean."_

**Eugene and Elliott stare them down.**

**ELLIOTT (DEMANDED)**

**"What are you two doing here with the Witches."**

**STABBANTION BROTHER**

**"The Leading Witch Gothel promised us the Kingdom if we helped her fight you. Right now, she and this Rapunzel girl are fighting inside."**

The King and Queen of Corona flinched in bafflement. Those two men would work for the Witches for their Kingdom? A Kingdom that wasn't theirs at all? Not to mention that their daughter was fighting against her own kidnapper to save them?!

Are you serious!?

**EUGENE (SHOUTING)**

**"You idiots! Do you really think Gothel will give you the Kingdom if you help her! Let us through to Rapunzel right now!"**

**MERIDA (ANGRY)**

**"And his name is Eugene Fitzherbert."**

**The Stabbantions Brothers stared at Eugene with an even more sinister look.**

**STABBANTION BROTHER (TO HIS TWIN)**

**"Eugene Fitzherbert, huh? Son of the Captain? I believe I remember our father telling us about threating to kill the Captain's son when he came home from being locked up. Don't you remember, brother."**

Eugene gasped, shocked to his core. Elliott was shaken to know that the man who threatened to kill his kid also had kids and told them?

**NOD from his brother. Eugene and Elliott freeze.**

**EUGENE**

**"Your father was the Theif who threaten my life when I was a newborn infant."**

**STABBANTION BROTHER**

**"That's him alright. He never was able through. Died of illness. My brother and I were too young to try and find you."**

And finish what he promised to do.

**Eugene looks his father in the eye before turning to his friends. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Merida nod. Eugene turns back to his father.**

**EUGENE**

**"Let me take care of this."**

"Their father ruined my life and they planned on continuing his work. I have every right to take care of this," Eugene said.

"Of course Eugene," Toothless said.

"We understand," Hiccup added.

**Eugene moves into a battle stance, holding his sword out before him. The Stabbantions Brothers stare at Eugene.**

**STABBANTION BROTHER**

**"Really, you'll fight us get to get through."**

**EUGENE**

**"To get to Rapunzel, yes. Besides, your my enemy to fight."**

**STABBANTION BROTHER**

**"Farewell."**

**The Stabbantions hold out their swords out as they kneel into a battle stance, ready to fight.**

**EUGENE**

**"Let's make this quick. I got a little sister to get too."**

Rapunzel was nearly in tears at what Eugene would do for her. He would face people would not hesitate to kill him. And yet, he would do that for her, and she knows Merida would too. And while she has not known them long, she has a feeling Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie would do the same thing.

**With a shout, Eugene and the Stabbantions run forward. Eugene smirks and dodges the swords slashing at him. He turns and splashes water on the ground in front of the Stabbantions. They try to regain balance but bash into each other's heads and fall. PAINED GROANS.**

The guards of Corona were in shock that Eugene was able to beat the two brothers very easily. Elliott, however, laughed.

"My, my, Sassy left many of us in the dust. You really are your mother's son," Elliott said.

Eugene blushed, proud at the praise his father gave him.

Triforce clicked her tongue and the Stabbantion brothers disappeared.

**Eugene shook his head. A couple of guards ran over and started putting the Stabbantion Brothers in chains.**

**EUGENE (CONT'D)**

**"Too easy."**

**HICCUP (ORDERING)**

**"Let's go, Rapunzel needs us."**

**They all run to the stairs that lead into the castle.**

**SCENE CHANGE: WITH RAPUNZEL**

**Gothel evades a sword slash from Rapunzel. Rapunzel kicks outward and hits Gothel in her chest, repelling her.**

**CASSANDRA (SHOUTING)**

**"Come on, Princess! You can beat her!"**

**KING FREDRICK (ADDING)**

**"Show her to not mess with you!"**

**QUEEN ARIANNA (YELLING)**

**"Show her to never mess with our daughter."**

**Pascal lets out his own squeak of encouragement.**

People started letting out their own cheers and yells of encouragement.

**Rapunzel smiles at the encouragement, but it fades quickly when she turns back to Gothel charging energy in her hands. She hurls it at Rapunzel, who uses her sword to block the attack. Rapunzel went to charge at Gothel but Gothel launches a volley of energy spheres at her.**

**Gothel suddenly stops and Rapunzel dashes forward. Gothel holds out her hands, firing a beam of energy towards Rapunzel. Rapunzel stops and tries to block it, but the explosion sends her backward into a pillar of stone. Her head smacks the pillar and she falls.**

Merida and Eugene let out shouts of anger and stood up. King Fredrick and Queen Arianna also stood up and only made a couple of steps to Gothel before they appeared back in their seats.

 _"No fighting! I will not tolerate it if I don't allow it! Besides, I get enough of it already so don't stoop to their level,"_ Triforce exclaimed.

**KING FREDRICK & QUEEN ARIANNA (SCREAMING)**

**"NO!"**

**They charge Gothel, but Gothel raises her arm, sending out a green stream that repels the King and Queen back to Cassandra. PAINED GROANS from both of them. Cassandra kneels down and pulled the heads of the King and Queen onto her lap.**

**CASSANDRA (CRYING OUT)**

**"Your Majesties!"**

"Mom! Dad," Rapunzel screeched.

**RAPUNZEL (MUMBLING)**

**"No."**

"Gothel," numerous people shouted.

**CRUEL LAUGHTER from Gothel and the Witches join her. The guards look on in shock, torn between attacking the witches or defending the royal family.**

**DOOR SLAM. Laughter cuts.**

**Elliott and his guards stand to the right as Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene stood to the left. Eugene sees Rapunzel first.**

**EUGENE (SHOUTING)**

**"Rapunzel!"**

**MERIDA (YELLING)**

**"Why you twisted Witch!"**

**Merida's eyes flash red. Fire erupts in her left hand. Gothel's laughter resumes.**

"You definitely don't want to get her angry," someone said.

"Hey! What about me," Eugene shouted.

"Umm."

"Eugene, I'm scarier than you when angry," Merida commented.

Eugene went to talk back but thought better of it when he realized that he knew Merida was right.

**GOTHEL (LAUGHING)**

**"You arrived too late! I have won and your friend has lost! Rapunzel is too weak to fight against me and she always was! She may be able to heal herself and others, but emotions? What good are emotions in a fight? Rapunzel is weak even with her power."**

Gothel grinned. Emotions are always weak in a battle. Gothel couldn't understand why people saw them as a strength. It's not like they helped. All they did was get in the way. The only thing Rapunzel was good for was being a healer.

**Rapunzel growls and stands, sheathing her sword.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'm not done yet."**

Gothel's grin faded.

What?

Gothel's smirk fades as she turns to Rapunzel standing.

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"I feel your emotions, Gothel. Your pleasure at seeing me and my parents hurt. The desire to hurt others. I feel your displeasure at seeing me standing, but I also feel your excitement to hurt again in battle."**

**Rapunzel lifts her head and her eyes flash yellow. Rapunzel glows golden as she directs her healing to herself and her parents. Cassandra helps the King and Queen to their feet.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"You may think that emotions are useless during battle, but I'm going to show you what I can do with them and that my power is not to be messed with!"**

**Rapunzel closed her eyes. She's silent for a couple of seconds.**

Rapunzel was curious.

What was her future self gonna do?

All eyes are on Rapunzel.

**RAPUNZEL**

**_You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground._ **  
**_I was crying out, couldn't make no sound._ **  
**_No one hears silent tears collecting._ **

**Rapunzel opens her eyes, her eyes flashing pink. Rapunzel shakes her head and stares at the ground as her hair started to glow.**

"Again with another song?! What is the future?! Some stupid sing-a-long," Snotlout finally exclaimed.

Next thing Snotlout knew, he was getting glares from everyone. Triforce rubbed her head and growled her eye twitching. She vanished and appeared right in front of Snotlout, narrowing her eyes with a glare.

 _"Listen up Snotlout, the next time you interrupt with your idiot mouth and jerk brain, I'll give people permission to hit you as hard as they can. Those seven up there get first dibs, then the Vikings, then the Dragons, and then anyone else who wishes to hit you. So, be a dear even though you aren't one and please,"_ Triforce reached down and picked Snotlout up by the collar of his shirt.

 _"SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH,"_ Triforce exclaimed, dropping Snotlout back into his chair and disappeared back to her seat, grumbling.

 _"...She's quite scary when angry, huh,"_ Mask asked from behind Hiccup and Toothless.

"You're realizing this now?" Hiccup replied.

_**You know I had lost hope, I was all alone.** _  
_**Never been so low 'til you came along.** _  
_**Teacher, I feel the dots connecting.** _

**Rapunzel looks up and Merida and Eugene with a smile, then turns to glare at Gothel.**

**_Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall._ **  
**_Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed._ **  
**_So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall._ **  
**_'Cause baby, I am ready to be free._ **

**Rapunzel starts to walk forward, her eyes never leaving Gothel. Pink energy swirls around her fists. Rapunzel points at Gothel with a smile. She charges Gothel.**

Snoutlout, about to ignore the threat Triforce gave him, opened his mouth. However, Triforce glared at him, pointing to the Big Seven who wasn't looking at him. She then pointed to Mask, who had...

...a very big baseball bat floating next to him.

Snotlout wisely shut up.

 _"I'm gonna keep this,"_ Mask stated, looking at the baseball bat.

"How do you even have that?" Jack asked.

_"Awesomeness 85, that's how."_

_**Now I am invincible!** _  
**_No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more!_ **  
**_Yeah, I am invincible!_ **  
**_What was I running for?!  
_ _Oooohhhhhh!_ **

**Rapunzel shoots pink balls at Gothel, hitting Gothel. Rapunzel dodges Gothel's beam, shaking her head.**

**_I was hiding from the world!_ **  
**_I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_ **  
**_Now I am invincible!_ **  
**_And I'm a perfect storm!_ **  
**_Oooohhhhhh!_ **

**Rapunzel gets to her feet and holds her head as she shakes in denial. Rapunzel stomps down on the ground with a smile on her face. The pink energy travels up her arms and to her shoulder, engulfing her arms in pink energy.**

"Rapunzel spent so long in that tower, and while she was sheltered from the world, look at how strong she is," Toothless commented.

"True. Don't forget that Gothel made Rapunzel lift her into the tower when her hair was long enough. Rapunzel is gonna have a lot of arm strength," Jack mentioned.

Rapunzel blushed, the thought never once coming to her.

**_Now I am a warrior, a shooting star._ **  
**_You know I got this far, I had a broken heart._ **  
**_No one hears silent tears collecting._ **

**Rapunzel gestures to her sword. She places a hand over her heart before using that same hand and waves it dismissively.**

**_'Cause it's being weak that's strong, in the truth I found._ **  
**_I have courage now, I'm gonna shout it out._ **  
**_Teacher, I feel the dots connecting._ **

**Rapunzel looks Gothel in the eyes as she walks around and points at her friends. Rapunzel drops her arms and stops moving.**

_**Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall.** _  
_**Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed.** _  
_**So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall.** _  
_**'Cause baby, I am ready to be free.** _

**Rapunzel tosses her arms out in a wave, sending a stream of pink light. Gothel can't dodge. She recoils and holds her chest but doesn't fall. Rapunzel smirks triumphantly.**

"Truth? Oh, you mean who you really are," Jamie said.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Rapunzel said.

**_Now I am invincible!_ **  
**_No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more!_ **  
**_Yeah, I am invincible!_ **  
**_What was I running for?!_ **  
**_Oooohhhhhh!_ **

**Rapunzel runs forward aiming a spin-kick at Gothel's face. Gothel ducks but gets punched for her troubles. Gothel sneers. Another beam of energy from Gothel, who misses.**

**_I was hiding from the world!_ **  
**_I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_ **  
**_Now I am invincible!_ **  
**_And I'm a perfect storm!_ **  
**_Oooohhhhhh!_ **

**Rapunzel gestures to everything around her.**

**_I was running from an empty threat of emptiness._ **  
**_I was running from an empty threat that didn't exist._ **  
**_I was running from an empty threat of abandonment._ **  
**_I was running from an empty threat that didn't exist!_ **

**Rapunzel smiled as she looked up, holding her chest. Rapunzel then shakes her head in disbelief.**

"Gothel lied to her for years," Hiccup said, a bitter trace in his mouth.

Merida put her arm around his shoulders, "Calm down, Hic."

Hiccup blushed at the nickname.

**_But now I am invincible._ **  
**_No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more._ **  
**_Yeah, I am invincible._ **  
**_What was I running for?!_ **

**The pink energy travels slowly until it covers Rapunzel's chest and back. Rapunzel's hunched over.**

**_I was hiding from the world!_ **  
**_I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_ **  
**_Now I am invincible!_ **  
**_And I'm a perfect storm!_ **  
**_Oooohhhhhh!_ **

**The pink energy slowly travels down Rapunzel's legs to her feet, covering them in pink light.**

_"I've seen this before! This is what happens when Midoriya goes Full Cowling!"_ Mask gushed.

"Midoriya? Who's that?" Toothless asked?

 _"You don't need to know!"_ Mask dismissed, making Toothless miffed.

**The audience gasped at the sight of the pink light. Now understanding Rapunzel's power, it seemed that the stronger emotions she was feeling, the more powerful the light.**

**_Now I am invincible!_ **  
**_No, I ain't-a scared little girl no more!_ **  
**_Yeah, I am invincible!_ **  
**_What was I running for?!_ **

**The pink energy slowly covers Rapunzel's head. Rapunzel shakes her head at Gothel. Gothel takes a few steps backwards.**

**_I was hiding from the world!_ **  
**_I was so afraid, I felt so unsure!_ **  
**_Now I am invincible!_ **  
**_And I'm a perfect storm!_ **  
**_Oooohhhhhh._ **

**The pink energy grows brighter and brighter, engulfing Rapunzel. Rapunzel stomps her feet, sending a wave of pink energy towards Gothel and the other witches.**

_"...Okay, pretty sure Midoriya can't do that…"_ Mask said, standing amazed.

**Gothel and the Witches scream as the pink energy hit them, sending them back. Everyone covers their eyes.**

Everyone gasped as well. Where were the Witches? Where did they go? How did they get there?

**The room is empty, save the Seven, Elliott, and the guards. WEAK COUGH. They turn to the door, the Witches lay defeated and Gothel's holding the door for support.**

Oh. There they are.

**GOTHEL (WHEEZING)**

**"This won't be the last you see of me."**

_"Classic villain ball,"_ Mask said.

 _"They all do it. Don't know why they think it's coo,"_ Triforce shrugged.

**Turning, Gothel raises her hand. A green portal appears. Gothel and the Witches retreat into it. The remaining Witches escape on their brooms. RELIEVED SIGHS. Rapunzel collapses.**

**JACK (CRIED)**

**"Rapunzel!"**

**Jack flies over and helps Rapunzel stand. The others walk over.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"You okay?"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'm more than okay. I'm fine. Exhausted but fine."**

**JAMIE**

**"That's good."**

**EUGENE (TEASING)**

**"Yeah, don't know what we'll do if the team lost their bundle of energy."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Eugene!"**

Everyone laughed. It was true, Rapunzel did seem to be their bundle of energy. Jamie as well.

**The Big Seven laughed. However, their laughter was cut short when a voice spoke up.**

**QUEEN ARIANNA**

**"Rapunzel?"**

Everyone froze. The King and Queen looked up. Was it finally time that they were reunited with their daughter? After so long, were they gonna be reunited with her?

**Rapunzel freeze and turns around slowly. Queen Arianna stands in front of King Fredrick, his hand on his wife's shoulder. They both stare at Rapunzel.**

_"You know, I totally forgot they-"_ Mask started before Hiccup and Toothless reached up and covered his covering where the mouth would be.

"Read the mood, dude," Hiccup whispered.

**Rapunzel blinks rapidly as tears pool in her eyes.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Mom? Dad?"**

**When the two nod, Rapunzel let out a sob and runs towards them, hugging her true mother tightly. Her father joins in. They sink to the floor, happily reunited.**

Rapunzel looked over at Triforce. Nodding, she gestured to the royal parents. Rapunzel went down the slide and ran over to her parents. She proceeded to dive into her parent's arms. They didn't seem to mind as they did the same thing as their future selves did.

**Everyone clapped, happy for the family who was together again.**

Gothel huffed, aggravated.

**The others smile. Elliott walks over to Eugene and touches his shoulder, nodding to him, before walking over to Cassandra.**

**Rapunzel pulls away and looks at her parents. Pascal sits still on Queen Arianna's shoulder. Queen Arianna holds her daughter's face.**

**QUEEN ARIANNA**

**"It's good to see you, daughter."**

**KING FREDRICK**

**"Your eyes, they haven't changed. They look just like your mother."**

**Rapunzel and Queen and Arianna looked at each other and indeed it was true. Rapunzel did have her mother's eyes.**

**Rapunzel smiles, tears falling.**

**CASSANDRA (SCREECHING)**

**"What!? You mean to tell me that my big brother is Flynn Rider who is your son Eugene!"**

**Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh with her friends at the sudden pale and scared look along with the wide eyes that appeared on Eugene's face.**

_"Wow. We're just gonna go right there,"_ Mask said, stupefied.

"What! Am I that bad," Cassandra exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Err," Elliott said.

"Hm," Eugene looked away from his sister.

Cassandra looked at the two with disbelief. "Really you two?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> 'Invincible' - Kelly Clarkson


	20. Guardian of Redemption And Emotion

**Italic - _Singing_**

* * *

**The words, ' _Guardian Of Redemption And Emotion_ ' appear on the screen.**

**Merida leaned against the wall as she watched Eugene and Cassandra sword fight with Elliott watching them. On the other side of the courtyard, Rapunzel was standing with King Fredrick and Queen Arianna with Pascal on her shoulder. Toothless, who was no longer wearing his cape, was standing and talking with Jack as Jamie tried catching a butterfly.**

Everyone smiled at the sight of the family being together. Triforce sighed, _"New family addition everyone. Plus, Mask hasn't answered my messages so I'm going without him for now. Forgive me if things aren't right."_

**Merida smiled at everyone before blinking, frowning as she looked around, seeing someone missing.**

**HICCUP**

**"Looking for something?"**

**Merida gasped and jumped, turning to her left to see Hiccup standing there with a smile on his face. Merida smiled before pushing Hiccup on his shoulder.**

**MERIDA**

**"More like someone who is you."**

"She's watching you," Jack teased to Hiccup who swatted his head.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was giving Merida a smirk, one the Merida did not like.

"Don't start," Merida said through gritted teeth.

Rapunzel just smiled a sweet smile that wasn't all too sweet and turned back to screen, planning on getting Merida later.

**Merida then tilted her head in an afterthought.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"Where were you by the way?"**

**Hiccup blushed and looked away.**

**HICCUP**

**"I was picking something up and tweaking it a bit."**

**Merida looked curious.**

**MERIDA**

**"Really? What is it?"**

**Hiccup smiled and shook his head.**

**HICCUP**

**"Nope. Not telling you. You're gonna have to wait to see it. I still have something to do."**

The audience went wild with teasing catcalls and wolf howls as Hiccup blushed and ducked his head, hiding it from view. Merida was blushing as well, not expecting it what her heart was beating funny.

OH DEAR GOD, JUST STOP IT, GIRL, Merida screamed internally.

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, Hiccup yelled inside his head.

**Her face brightening, Merida looks at Hiccup in the eyes.**

**MERIDA**

**" _'Gonna have to wait'_? Does that mean it's for me?"**

**Hiccup nodded. Merida blushed and looked away.**

Merida and Hiccup screamed in their heads again, not understanding why they were filling this way. Merida wasn't sure if knowing the item was for her or the fact Hiccup was going to give it to her made butterflies fly in her stomach more. Probably both.

Hiccup just didn't understand why his heart was falling for someone again. Look how that turned out. The girl he had fallen for wanted a true Viking and wouldn't give him a second thought.

**Hiccup looked away and stared at everyone else. Cassandra was now lying on the ground with a smirking Eugene pointing his sword at her. Pascal was now sitting on top of King Fredrick's crown with a laughing Rapunzel and Queen Arianna. Jack and Jamie were laughing at Toothless, who had the butterfly land right on his nose.**

Cassandra glared up at her new brother, who was chuckling and trying to hide his smile. King Fredrick and Queen Arianna were laughing along with Rapunzel, Pascal rolling on his back and holding his chest. Jack, Jamie, and Hiccup were laughing at Toothless, who crossed his arms but a small smile was on his face.

**Shaking his head at their antics, Hiccup then looked thoughtful and smirked, looking back at Merida.**

**HICCUP**

**"Hey, Mer?"**

**Recognizing the nickname, Merida smiled and looked at Hiccup.**

**MERIDA**

**"Yes, Hic?"**

**Hiccup chuckled at the nickname.**

"Mer?"

"Hic?"

At the stares they were getting, Merida and Hiccup blushed and looking away from each other and their friends and muttered, "Nicknames."

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Remember when we first meet?"**

**Merida and Hiccup smiled in delight as they remembered that day.**

**SCENE CHANGE: FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS AGO**

**_The grass was wet from the rain which stopped an hour ago. Now the sun was out. There is a stone building standing in the middle of a clearing with a small hill with a rock on top near the building._ **

**_A ten-year-old Merida sitting outside near the building, playing in the mud._ _There was mud covering her hands and her left cheek, but no mud was on her dress. Merida was so into her playing that she didn't see a ten-year-old Hiccup walk up to her._ **

Queen Elinor sighed deeply, rubbing her head with her hand. A Princess should not play in the mud, she needed to stay clean. But seeing that the mud was only on her hands and her cheek, but nothing on her dress. Queen Elinor smiled at this before frowning at the sudden thought that came to her head.

Was Merida's dress clean of mud only because Merida didn't want to get her dress dirty for her?

**_HICCUP (SHYLY)_ **

**_"Hello."_ **

**_Merida let out a shout and jumped up, twirling around. The mud in her hands flying out and hitting Hiccup on the front of his tunic. Hiccup gasped and stepped back in shock and surprise._ **

Everyone chuckled.

"You had a nice aim even without your bow," Eugene said.

"You must be so surprised, getting mud fling at you after saying hello," Toothless teased.

Merida and Hiccup proceed to push Eugene and Toothless out of their seats.

**_HICCUP (CONT'D)_ **

**_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to say hello!"_ **

**_Merida sighed and gave a small smile._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"It's alright. I didn't notice you were coming up to me."_ **

**_Merida looked at Hiccup curiously._ **

**_MERIDA (CONT'D)_ **

**_"Who are you and how old are you?"_ **

"Why is it girls can ask the question all fine but when boys ask it's like an insult when it's not," Eugene asked.

**_Hiccup looked surprised at the question, but he still smiles and answers._ **

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"I'm ten and my name is Hiccup Haddock."_ **

**_Merida frowned._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"Haddock? Like the son of the Viking Chief my father is speaking with right now?"_ **

**_Hiccup nodded and paused._ **

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"Wait, your Princess Merida, the daughter of the King my father is speaking to?"_ **

**_Hiccup let out a grunt as he was pushed into a mud puddle behind him by Merida. Merida scowled down at Hiccup._ **

"You weren't kidding," Jamie said to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What, think I was just making it up?"

"Whoa, you just met him and you pushed him into the mud," Rapunzel said.

"Shut up! I was young and I really hated being called Princess because that's what everyone saw me as, a title. Plus, I was kind of in a bad mood cause of an argument between me and my mother," Merida said.

Rapunzel nodded, but still smiled at Merida, making the wild-haired princess groaned.

Why does it feel like this chapter was gonna embarrass her? Wait, what is happening on screen happened when she was ten and what happens next is...GREAT.

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"Don't call me Princess! I hate it!"_ **

**_Hiccup holds his hands up in understanding and surrender as he gets up._ **

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"Sorry! Didn't know!"_ **

**_Merida sighed._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"It's okay. I just really hate it when I get called that."_ **

**_Hiccup nodded. The two kids just stand there, looking unsure of what to do. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. Hiccup looks thoughtful as he ponders a question in his head._ **

Everyone chuckled at the sight of the two younger versions of Merida and Hiccup looking nervous at how to talk to each other.

**_HICCUP (ASKING)_ **

**_"How does it feel to be a Princess. Is it hard or easy? Is there too much to be expected of you."_ **

**_Now it's Merida's turn to look surprised. She then thought about the question._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"It's hard and suffocating. There is too much expected of me and I'm only ten years old! How about you?"_ **

Queen Elinor frowned. Was it really hard for her daughter? If it was, why didn't she try and tell her? Then she thought about all the times Merida tried talking to her, but she Elinor blew her off. Was that the reason Merida never told her?

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"Pretty much the same thing. I'm not only the Heir, but I'm a Blacksmith as well."_ **

**_Merida scoffs and kneels down, wiping her muddy hands in the wet grass to get the mud off her. She then uses her sleeve to wipe the mud off her left cheek. As she gets up, she starts ranting._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"My mother doesn't let me do things I want because she doesn't see them right for a Princess. I can't shoot my arrows with my bow without her causing trouble about it, I can't act crazy, I can't sing to let the pain out-"_ **

**_HICCUP (INTERRUPTING) (SURPRISED)_ **

**_"Wait, you sing?"_ **

"Oh my god," Merida whines, sinking down into her seat, her hair acting as a curtain, hiding her face from view. Eugene and Rapunzel tried helping their sister, but knowing they could make it worse, just pressed their lips together and patted Merida's shoulders.

**_Merida blushed at what she just said._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"Well, yeah. I sing to let the pain out sometimes. I try to find a place where my mother isn't around to do so, however. To me, singing takes the pain away."_ **

**_Hiccup smiled as an idea came to him._ **

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"I got an idea! Why not sing how you feel about it? I won't judge!"_ **

**_Merida looked shocked before she smirked._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"Alright! But you need to join in!"_ **

"She had under her thumb," Toothless says, looking at Hiccup with a smirk.

"Toothless, shut up," Hiccup said, blushing.

Toothless shut his mouth, but Hiccup knew that Toothless wasn't done due to the fact of the look Toothless was giving him, along with the twinkle in his eyes. This told Hiccup that Toothless was far from done, especially when Toothless made a teasing smoochy face at him.

Hiccup slapped Toothless on the head for that.

**_Hiccup nodded in agreement. Merida rubbed her chin in thought before smiling brightly. Merida looks up at Hiccup and started to sing._ **

**_MERIDA-_ **  
**_"All my life I've always wanted t_ _o have one day just for me._ **  
**_Nothing to do and for once n_ _owhere I need to be."_ **

**_Merida holds one finger up and shakes her head._ **

**_"With no lessons, lords or lunches, or to-do list in the way,  
No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay!  
That would be the day!"_ **

**_Merida taps her fingers like she was making a list. Merida looks up and holds her arms to the clouds. Hiccup took it as his cue to join in._ **

Merida laughed, remembering when that was all she wanted. Now, she wanted her mother to see that she couldn't make her do things that she thought were the 'right' things to do. Back then, she had days to herself, but as she got older, those days became rare and few.

Queen Elinor made a sound that showed how she felt about this. King Fergus grinned, seeing that his daughter when she was younger was the start of her becoming a spitfire. Merida's brothers just moved their heads to the music.

**_HICCUP-  
"All my life I've always wanted to have one day for myself.  
Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf!"_ **

**_Hiccup holds up one finger and gestures around like he's surrounded by work._ **

**_"With no weapons in need of repairing and no tools in disarray.  
No demands to make weapons in a single day!  
And no dislike sent my way!"_ **

**_Hiccup shakes his head. Hiccup starts to walk around Merida. Merida follows with her eyes, turning her body to keeping facing Hiccup. Merida looks confused at the last sentence._ **

Vikings of Berk flinched when they got glared at. Gobber rubbed his head because he knew that it was his fault, but he got so busy at times and most of the time the work ended up going to Hiccup. Some Vikings remembered when they demanded Hiccup to make or repair their weapons on that day within an hour. No, Vikings don't feel guilty, they don't.

**_MERIDA (ASKING)_ **

**_"What do you mean by that? No dislike?"_ **

**_Hiccup turned to her._ **

**_HICCUP (ANSWERING)_ **

**_"Let's just say that my home doesn't feel like home."_ **

**_Merida nods in understanding._ **

**_MERIDA (SADLY)_ **

**_"I know. My mother tried making me do all these things."_ **

**_HICCUP (KNOWINGLY)_ **

**_"But you don't want to do that?"_ **

**_Merida shook her head._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"No, I don't want to do them. But my mother says that a princess doesn't complain."_ **

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"My father is the same."_ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"Their mistake."_ **

**_Merida and Hiccup smile in happiness that each other understood._ **

Queen Elinor and Stoick tried not the flinch at how their children spoke about them. All they wanted was what's best for their kids, but what they didn't understand was that they were hurting their kids in the process and pushing them away.

**_HICCUP-  
"What would it be like to be..."_ **

**_Hiccup gestures for Merida to join in._ **

**_MERIDA-  
"What would it be like to be free?"_ **

**_Merida joins in with a loud note. Merida runs to a hill and runs up it to the rock on top._ **

**_HICCUP-  
"Free?"_ **

**_Hiccup follows Merida up the hill and stands next to her on the rock._ **

**_MERIDA-  
"Free to try crazy things!"_ **

**_Merida jumps carelessly off the rock._ **

Queen Elinor's eyes twitched.

**_HICCUP-_ **  
**_"Free from endless repairs!"_ **

**_Hiccup jumps off the rock as well._ **

Gobber gasp in mock offense, knowing Hiccup was enjoying himself.

**_MERIDA-  
"Free to try!"_ **

**_Merida makes a fist and holds it to her chest._ **

**_HICCUP-  
"Free to fly!"_ **

**_Hiccup holds his arms to his sides like they were wings._ **

Eugene, Rapunzel, Jack, Jamie, and Toothless looked at the two blushing teens who were making it a point by not looking at their five friends who were looking at them.

**_MERIDA-  
"And marry whom I choose!"_ **

**_Uncurling her fist, Merida placing her hand over her heart._ **

Elinor gasped. Merida wanted to marry, but it had to be her choice?! That's what was gonna happen?! But then Elinor remembered that this was five years ago and Merida probably wanted to marry someone else besides the three young sons of the Lords.

**_HICCUP (ASKING)_ **

**_"I heard marriage is a big deal for royalty. But is it really that bad? You are stopping a war from breaking out."_ **

**_Merida nods._ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"I know. But it's not fair."_ **

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"I guess it is. You should be able to choose."_ **

**_Merida smiles before she starts to sing again._ **

Jack catgirls, making Merida and Hiccup turn to him. The two attempted to hit him, but the Spirit only flew up above his seat, making it difficult for the two fifteen-year-olds to catch him.

**_MERIDA-  
"You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things;  
I'm realizing that every present comes with strings."_ **

**_Merida gestures to herself before making an imaginary string with her fingers._ **

**_HICCUP-_ **  
**_"Though I know I have so little, m_ _y determination's strong._ **  
**_People will gather around to see who I can really be!  
Do you want to come see?"_ **

**_Hiccup's face looked determined as he nodded. Hiccup gestured to the world around them before looking questioningly at Merida. Merida smiles then she frowns._ **

Ignoring the Winter Spirit, for now, Merida and Hiccup returned to their seats, allowing Jack to sit down again.

**_MERIDA-  
"Now I fear I'll never be..."_ **

**_Merida holds her right hand out to Hiccup._ **

**_HICCUP-  
"Soon I will never be..."_ **

**_Hiccup takes her offered hand with his left hand._ **

**_MERIDA AND HICCUP-  
"Free!  
_ _I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away.  
_ _I could take flight, but would it be right?  
_ _My conscience tells me, "Stay"!"_ **

**_Merida and Hiccup look up at the sky. Merida and Hiccup look at the stone building their fathers were in._ **

Triforce turn to look at the DunBroch and Berk.

 _"Merida wanted to leave, but she stayed because she knew it was right for her people. Think about the next time you believe she doesn't care or is acting out like I know some of you believe._ _And Hiccup had many reasons to leave, but he stayed because he believes it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to leave his tribe, the same tribe who didn't want him_ _,"_ Triforce says.

DunBroch and Berk look down in shame.

**_MERIDA-  
"I'll remain forever royal!"_ **

**_HICCUP-  
"I'll forever stay a blacksmith!"_ **

**_Hiccup and Merida looked resolute as the sang on before they looked at each other._ **

**_MERIDA AND HICCUP-  
"Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!"_ **

**_Hiccup and Merida looked burdened, but understanding as they sang this._ **

**_MERIDA-  
"But I'll never stop believing!"_ **

**_Merida smirked rebelliously._ **

**_HICCUP-  
"They can never stop my schemes!"_ **

Merida and Hiccup smiled.

Yeah, they chose to stay, but that would never stop their plans on leaving one day, no matter what. And it didn't.

**_Hiccup smiled defiantly._ **

**_MERIDA AND HICCUP-  
"There's more to living than weapons and gowns and repairs and lords.  
In my dreams, I'll be free!"_ **

**_Merida and Hiccup nodded to each other before raising their free hands to the sky._ **

**_Hiccup and Merida laugh as they sit down on the rock. They don't notice that they are still holding each other's hands. They stopped laughing a minute later, but there were smiles on their faces. Only then did they notice they were still holding hands. Hiccup and Merida pulled their hands away from each other, blushing._ **

Merida and Hiccup blushed, glanced at each other, before looking away.

Damn those two had it bad. There was no way the feelings they had for each other would go away. In fact, the two are probably gonna be blushing at what happens when they speak to each other or when it is shown they have feelings for each other.

**_HICCUP_ **

**_"Thanks, Mer, I had fun."_ **

**_MERIDA (ASKING)_ **

**_"Mer?"_ **

**_HICCUP (EXPLAINING)_ **

**_"A nickname for you."_ **

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"Well thank you, Hic, I needed that."_ **

**_The two laughed again._ **

"So that's where the nicknames came from," Toothless said.

"Childhood nicknames," Rapunzel stated, smiling.

"How cute," Jack teased.

"Shut up you there," Merida exclaimed.

"Why should they," Jamie asked.

"It is cute," Eugene stated.

"Give it a rest guy's," Hiccup told them.

"NOPE!"

**SCENE CHANGE: END OF FLASHBACK**

**HICCUP**

**"I never thought we would meet again after that. Well, despite talking about peace matters if we ever took our parent's places. I never thought running away would make me meet up with you, or in the way it happened."**

**Merida nodded as she smiled, only to frown in remembrance.**

**MERIDA**

**"Why?"**

**HICCUP**

**"Huh?"**

**Hiccup looked confused as he stared at her.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"Theo? Why did you do what you did? You let them beat you, hurt you, just to save us from getting beaten ourselves?"**

Suddenly, everyone went silent, as if the topic was something not meant to be mentioned at all. Everyone wanted to know why Hiccup would let himself get hurt for the others, nearly dying as well.

At the thought, people grew angry at the thought of Theo and his men but knowing they weren't here so did nothing.

Meanwhile, the Dark Four, Blacknight, and Markus just sighed, watching as everything went down.

**Hiccup went silent as he pondered the question.**

**HICCUP**

**"At the time, Rapunzel and Jamie didn't know how to fight. They would have gotten seriously hurt. Eugene and Toothless could take a beating, but they would be brought down by pain in a couple of minutes. You could handle the pain like Eugene and Toothless but would be brought down in a much shorter time. Plus, Rapunzel and you are girls and they were men so it could have ended up going in _that_ direction."**

**Merida shuddered at the thought.** **Hiccup nodded at this. Merida bit her lip as she thought about what Hiccup said, seeing that he forgot himself.**

Everyone else shuddered as well. Humans could be so cruel.

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"And you?"**

**Hiccup looked at her and was silent for a moment before answering.**

**HICCUP**

**"I handled being beaten up my entire life. Before and after I met Toothless. When there was a punching bag needed, who better have than the one that everyone believes was the cause of their problems. They couldn't hurt me too bad but it hurt enough. That's how I knew I would be able to handle those beatings and any broken bones."**

There was a crack as the armrest of Stoick's chair finally gave way from his clutched fist. Stoick turned to glare at his Tribe, who wisely looked away. Stoick may have wanted his son to get tougher, but he was drawing the line at beating him up to get him there.

"How dare you! I wanted my son to beef up! Not get beaten up! Who did it!"

His tribe didn't confess, but Stoick growled, sitting back down in his seat, grumbling and crossing his arms.

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"But you nearly died! We almost lose you! And what of Toothless and your father, didn't they do something? How about Gobber and Gothi?"**

**HICCUP**

**"Toothless couldn't do anything that would point back to me. He was there to help take care of me, but he wasn't able to get back or help. Gobber could beat up the Vikings or deny them their weapons repairs. Gothi could give me something to help heal me and take care of my wounds. My father..."**

**Merida gestured for Hiccup to go on by tilting her head forward a bit.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"He never knew. Those beatings only happened when he was gone. Everyone knew I was the only thing left of my mother, who my father really loved."**

Stoick wanted to yell, to scream, to shout, to roar, to do something. The only thing he did was a sigh, lowering his head, and sinking into his seat, resting his head into his head. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't know what to do. So, he let his mind go slowly down so he could hear what the Hiccup on the screen said.

**Merida gasped.**

**MERIDA**

**"And you never told him?"**

**HICCUP**

**"Never had the chance. He was too busy."**

**MERIDA**

**"But you never will know if you don't try."**

**Hiccup looked away.**

**HICCUP**

**"I tried, but I couldn't tell my father that most of his tribe beat his own son. Guess I didn't try hard enough."**

**MERIDA**

**"The next time you get a chance, remember that you're not alone."**

**Hiccup smiled and looked at Merida. He then looked at the others. Toothless, Eugene, and Jamie were talking together and Rapunzel was holding onto a blushing Jack as she spoke to her parent's much to their amusement. Elliott and Cassandra were off to the side, also talking.**

**HICCUP**

**"I know."**

Stoick leaned back into his chair watching the screen. Spitelout hesitantly leaned towards his chief.

"Um, Stoick-"

Stoick interrupted with an, "Did you know?"

Spiteloute went silent for a second and that was Stoick needed, Valka practically fuming at her brother. Spitelout cleared his throat and tried to speak to Stoick once again.

"Stoick-"

"Don't talk to me."

Spitelout leaned back into his seat, going quiet. The order was simple: Don't talk to you unless you confess and tell me or if you want to be beaten to a pulp.

Hiccup watched this happen silently.

**The two were silent before Hiccup smiled teasingly.**

**HICCUP (TEASING) (CONT'D)**

**"So, push anymore boy's into the mud because they called you Princess?"**

**Merida blushed and hit Hiccup on his shoulder. Hiccup laughed and ran off, Merida on his heels.**

Merida and Hiccup groaned and resisted blushing as their friends laughed at them.

**SCENE CHANGE: A WEEK LATER**

**COUNCIL MEMBER**

**"Princess Rapunzel, as much as we thank these six for saving you and bringing you back, you can not go with them on this journey. You only just got back after eighteen years. This Kingdom needs you."**

Rapunzel's smiled slowly diminished at that, looking at the screen. What was going on?

**King Fredrick and Queen Arianna and the other six are silent. Rapunzel looks annoyed and irritated.**

Merida and Eugene both did a small whistle, knowing that if Rapunzel was annoyed and irritated, she must really be annoyed and irritated.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'm also needed by my friends. They need me."**

**Pascal was sitting on her shoulder, looking annoyed and irritated as well.**

**COUNCIL MEMBER (TRYING)**

**"But didn't you enjoy being back here with your parents and your people? Leaving like this so soon is highly unacceptable."**

**Wrong thing to say, for Rapunzel's eyes narrowed with anger.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"Are you implying that I don't care about my people or my parents or my home?"**

**The Council Member, upon realizing what he just said, tried to backpedal.**

Rapunzel growled, narrowing her eyes before looking over the crowd in an attempt to find the Council Member response for saying that. Fortunately for the Council Member, he was hiding, hunching down in his seat to the point it looked at like no one was there.

**COUNCIL MEMBER**

**"No! I'm just saying that you should stay here and be with your people. Not with a heartless thief, a small child, a weak Viking heir, a wild Scot princess, a dragonic boy, and a spirit who is addicted to himself off on a fool's fight as a naive princess."**

**That was the wrong thing to say as well, for Rapunzel's eyes turned furious. Rapunzel stepped forward and slapped the Council Member so hard, he fell to the stone ground he was standing on seconds ago.**

**SLAP!**

**RAPUNZEL (FURIOUS) (ROARING)**

**"How dare you?! Eugene is not heartless, he is my big brother and he is caring and kind; he had no choice but to be a thief to survive! Jamie may be small, but his heart is bigger then yours will ever be! Hiccup may have a weak body to you, but he is stronger than his entire tribe combined! Merida may be wild, but that is her and she's my little sister and I don't want her to change! Toothless is a Dragon Hybrid and a Prince who cares about us with all his being! Jack is not addicted to himself; he can only be seen if he's believed in and he is fun, sweet, and a caring big brother to Jamie. I may be naive, but I'm not gullible to certain things and I am no fool!"**

**Rapunzel didn't care if she was causing a scene, she was ticked off. Meanwhile, her friends looked amused and were blushing to what Rapunzel said.**

Slowly, everyone begins to clap, proud at what Rapunzel did. Blushing, Rapunzel giggled nervously and waved slightly at the crowd.

"Thanks for defending me," Eugene says.

"I guess I have a big heart," Jamie said.

"If I seem that stronger to you, then I will not bother trying to change your mind," Hiccup says.

"I guess I am wild but thank you for not wanting me to change," Merida states.

"I would die for you guys, you're my friends," Toothless says.

"Not many people defend me, but you guys are the best. Thanks, Rapunzel," Jack said.

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"This 'fool's fight' that you call it, do you know that if the Dark Four wins the entire world will be under their rule. Everyone will be enslaved and people will die! I'm more help to my Kingdom if I go and fight because if I stay here, The Big Seven will lose."**

**COUNCIL MEMBER**

**"But you can die! Please, Princess Rapunzel, the Kingdom just got you back and they don't want to lose you again, your parents as well."**

**Rapunzel calmed down and sighed, seeing his point.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I see your point, but I've made mine. If I don't go, I won't be there to help my friends fight. To help my people and my home, I must go and fight the battle that we weren't strong enough to win the first time."**

_"She's right. If Rapunzel stays, the Big Seven will be missing a member and they need all of their friends in order to win the battle against the Dark Four. It has to be all members of the Big Seven and not six,"_ Triforce explains.

**The Council Member looked troubled and concerned, but knowing that there was no way he could win, he nodded and stood up.**

**COUNCIL MEMBER (ASKING)**

**"And if you live, how can we be sure you come back."**

**Rapunzel thought about it before looking at Pascal, then to her parents. Smiling, she took Pascal in her hands and walked over to her parents, placing Pascal in her mother's hands.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Pascal was my friend before I met Merida and Eugene. I care about him, but the fight could kill him and I don't want that. I want him to stay here. Pascal is important to me, so this is how you'll know I'll come back. It might not be to stay, but I spent my entire life in a tower and only left a month ago. I want to taste some more freedom I barely had."**

Pascal looked upset about being left behind, but Triforce appeared before him and Rapunzel. Triforce pointed to were King Frederick and Queen Arianna were sitting. Between the King and Queen, a post appeared, on top was a pillow with food around and a female chameleon.

With a click of Triforce's tongue, Pascal disappeared and reappeared next to the female chameleon, who Pascal smiled at and huddled up against. Triforce nodded to Rapunzel before disappearing back into her seat.

**King Fredrick and Queen Arianna looked sadden, but understanding.**

**QUEEN ARIANNA**

**"I had a feeling this would happen. The Council all understood beside this man here so we allowed him to talk to you and see your point. Forgive him, he means well, he just doesn't think about what he's going to say at times."**

**She pets Pascal's head with her finger.**

**KING FREDRICK**

**"Since Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless have parents who are rulers, I made these letters for hopes of a peace treaty between us all."**

**He handed the letters to Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless, who pocketed them.**

**HICCUP (STATING)**

**"My father would have to think about it, but in the end, he would most likely agree."**

Stoick nodded his head. Allies were always good, especially in the winter.

**MERIDA**

**"My father would agree so he could have someone new to talk to and my mother would agree because despite being a peaceful Kingdom, you're quite deadly in battle if the Witch attack is an example."**

King Fergus grinned. Allies were good, people to talk to you were even better.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"My father would never agree because he believes Night Furies are a superior race. But my big brother Nightcore would definitely agree."**

Black Night huffed. He wouldn't even try to make a peace with those he saw lower than himself. However, Nightcore nodded, agreeing to what his brother was saying.

**KING FREDRICK**

**"Promise us you'll come back."**

**Rapunzel smiled.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'll try my best to come back to you, mom and dad."**

**Rapunzel gave her mom and dad a hug. Elliott and Cassandra walked up, drawing attention.**

**ELLIOTT**

**"So, your leaving."**

**Eugene nodded.**

**EUGENE**

**"I'm sorry, dad, but I need to. My reason is the same as Rapunzel's."**

"You are your mother's son. I don't think I can stop you even if I tried," Elliott said.

**JACK**

**"We'll look after him, don't worry. Him and Rapunzel."**

**Elliott nodded and drew Eugene into a hug, which after a couple of seconds, Eugene returned. After pulling away Cassandra stepped forward and hugged her brother.**

**CASSANDRA**

**"Take care of yourself and come back arrive, big brother Eugene."**

**Eugene smiled and hugged Cassandra back, rubbing the back of her head.**

**EUGENE**

**"Don't worry, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I will be."**

**JAMIE**

**"Yeah, we'll be together, so be won't be alone."**

**Eugene smiled and pulled away from Cassandra to stand next to Toothless, who also pulled away from where he stood next to Hiccup. Jamie jumped for to them as they shared a look.**

**JAMIE (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"Can we? Can we do it know?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Yes, we do it know."**

**JAMIE (SHOUTING)**

**"Yes."**

**Eugene, Toothless, and Jamie looked at the Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel with smiles.**

"What are you three planning," Midnight asked.

"Probably something nice," Wisp said.

"Or something for Hiccup, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel," Vanja said.

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"What?"**

**JACK (ASKING)**

**"Why are looking at us like that?"**

**All at once, Eugene started singing.**

**EUGENE-**  
**_They're independent._ **  
**_They're beautiful._ **  
**_Some girls would wish to be like them._ **  
**_They got the girls and the boys s_ _o wrapped around their fingers._ **

**Merida and Rapunzel blushed, smiling slightly as they glanced and moved towards at each other. Eugene smiled at them before frowning.**

Merida and Rapunzel copied the reactions of their future selves. It was true. The two had gotten Eugene to do many things for them with just a couple of pleading eyes.

**_Rumor is there some kind of dream._ **  
**_Nobody knows, they cry themselves to sleep!_ **

**Merida and Rapunzel at this, not bothering on hiding it.**

True, they did that when they were younger and still do that time-to-time, depending on what they dream about.

**MERIDA-**  
**_We are not that different from each other!_ **

**Merida wrapped her hand around Rapunzel's shoulders and Rapunzel did the same for Merida.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_We just want somebody to discover!_ **

**Rapunzel leaned her head against Merida's, making Merida do the same to her. Rapunzel's hair started glowing.**

**MERIDA AND RAPUNZEL-**  
**_Who we really are when we drop our guard!_ **

**Merida and Rapunzel used their free hands to touch their chest.**

Merida and Rapunzel both reached out and took each other's hand.

**TOOTHLESS, JAMIE, EUGENE-**  
**_That, well, is going start with all of us!_ **  
**_Weeeeeeee!_ **

**Toothless, Jamie, and Eugene gestured to each other as they sang together.**

**JAMIE-**  
**_He's on the top of the social scene._ **  
**_He's stylish and cool._ **

**Jack blushed, his cheeks turning blue as he stared at Jamie with a smile.**

Jack blushed, looking down at Jamie who just grinned up at him.

**TOOTHLESS-**  
**_He's clever._ **  
**_He's got a cool attitude that screams,_ **  
**_"He's got it all together!"_ **

**Toothless crosses his arms as he stares at Hiccup with a smile. Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.**

Hiccup looked at Toothless to see if this was true, who then proceeded to nod. Hiccup looked away, a small blush on his cheeks.

**JAMIE-**  
**_You'd think he's addicted to himself._ **

**The Council Member flinched with guilt and looked at the seven with an apologetic frown.**

**JAMIE AND TOOTHLESS-**  
**_But they wish they could be someone else!_ **

**Toothless and Jamie pointed to Jack and Hiccup with their pointer fingers.**

All their life they were told they were not good enough, so of course, they wanted to be someone else.

**HICCUP-**  
**_We are not that different from each other!_ **

**Hiccup looked down as he turned to Jack.**

**JACK-**  
**_We just want somebody to discover!_ **

**Jack held his staff against his shoulder as he stares back at Hiccup.**

**HICCUP AND JACK-**  
**_Who we really are when we drop our guard!_ **

**Hiccup and Jack smile at each other as Merida and Rapunzel joined them after letting go of each other.**

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other. Maybe they didn't have to worry about that anymore, not with the friends they have now.

**TOOTHLESS, JAMIE, EUGENE-**  
**_That, well, is going start with all of us!_ **  
**_We've gotta come together!_ **  
**_Oh, you know you never ever have to be alone!_ **  
**_You've got a hand to hold!_ **  
**_Yeah! Lalala! Oh! Oh! Oh!_ **

**Toothless, Jamie, and Eugene walked up to them. Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand, Rapunzel grabbed Merida's hand, Merida grabbed Jack's hand, Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand, Hiccup grabbed Toothless's hand, Toothless grabbed Jamie's hand, and Jamie grabbed Eugene's hand. The Big Seven formed a circle.**

Without even thinking it, the Big Seven took hold of each other hands. Triforce smiled in delight. Looks like the seven didn't need anyone telling them about how they needed to bond.

**ALL-**  
**_We are not that different from each other!_ **  
**_We just want somebody to discover!_ **  
**_Who we really are when we drop our guard!_ **

**The Big Seven smile as they looked at each other with looks of happiness, ignoring everyone who was watching them.**

**_That, well, is going start with all of us!_ **  
**_We, oh, oh, and we, and we, you and me,_ **  
**_We, we've gotta come together!_ **

**The Big Seven laughed as they finished, holding their chest in glee. They smiled at each other as they stopped.**

Midnight, Vanja, and Wisp looked at each other and grinned.

"Both," the three shouted with glee.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"As long as we're together, we'll never be alone."**

**Eugene and Rapunzel smiled and chuckled before they gasped, Eugene's eyes flashing turquoise while Rapunzel's flashed with a mix of pink and yellow. Eugene and Rapunzel let out a shout as they clutch their chest, hunching into themselves.**

Everyone gasped, worried for the two who suddenly to be in pain. Rapunzel's parent's and Eugene's father and sister were instantly worried, as were their friends. What was happening to them?!

The Dark Four growled, seeing what was happening right before their eyes and they didn't like it one bit.

**EVERYONE (SHOUTING)**

**"Eugene, Rapunzel!"**

**Eugene and Rapunzel looked up, showing everyone their glowing colored eyes.**

**However, Eugene and Rapunzel couldn't hear their names being called, for they saw something else. All around them, pink and yellow energy flowed around along with water. Looking in front of them, they saw two people.**

**They saw another Rapunzel and another Eugene knew who they were.**

**RAPUNZEL AND EUGENE**

**"Our past selves."**

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at their past selves in awe, noting how alike they looked and yet, looked so different. One thing Rapunzel noticed was that her past self had short brunette hair instead of long flowing blonde hair.

**Past Rapunzel and Past Eugene smiled. Past Eugene stepped forward.**

**PAST EUGENE**

**"You overcame your greatest challenge and your greatest fear."**

**Past Rapunzel stepped forward.**

**PAST RAPUNZEL**

**"Now it's time you earn your titles."**

**PAST EUGENE**

**"Eugene, Spirit of Water; Guardian of Redemption."**

**PAST RAPUNZEL**

**"Rapunzel, Spirit of Healing and Spring; Guardian of Emotion."**

At once, some spirits cheered. The Spirits of Water, Healing, and Spring had a member of the Big Seven as one of them, which to them was a big thing. It was like having a celebrity on your side of the ballpark and sitting right next to you.

**They vanished; Rapunzel and Eugene blinked, the glow fading. Rapunzel and Eugene stood straight again.**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What happened? Your eyes started glowing."**

**EUGENE**

**"We saw our past selves."**

**JACK (ASKING) (SHOCKED)**

**"You did?"**

**RAPUNZEL (EXPLAINING)**

**"Yes. They said we've overcome our greatest challenge and our greatest fear and earned our titles. I'm the Spirit of Healing and Spring; Guardian of Emotion."**

**EUGENE (EXPLAINING)**

**"And that I'm the Spirit of Water; Guardian of Redemption."**

"Yeah, they know," Snotlout spoke up with a huff. He clearly forgot about the threat and the next thing he knew, he was being hit with the big baseball bat that Triforce had.

 _"Score,"_ Triforce cheered and laughed outright.

Triforce healed Snotlout's injuries, but left the pain behind, making the walk back to his seat very painfully.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"You came here to find out about and meet your parents. Before that, you've told us your deepest secret, which is our greatest fear."**

**HICCUP (BITTERLY)**

**"Which means, going back home to confront the reason we left or to find out the truth is our greatest challenge."**

The Vikings of Berk sighed, knowing it was because of them Hiccup didn't want to go back.

**Seeing Hiccup's and Toothless's bitter looks, Merida spoke up.**

**MERIDA**

**"Why don't we save Toothless and Hiccup for last. They have the worst challenge out of all of us. And honestly, I'm not ready to meet my mother or the other clans yet."**

**Hiccup and Toothless looked at Merida in thanks.**

Toothless and Hiccup did the same thing, giving Merida a smile and a little hug.

**JACK**

**"Then that leaves Jamie and me. I don't mind, though, facing the other spirits isn't something I want to do, but I want to get that out of the way."**

"I don't blame you," Toothless said, looking back at the Spirits.

**HICCUP**

**"Then let's go."**

**Toothless stepped away from the group before he started to change into his Night Fury form. Since they never saw it, everyone who lived in the Kingdom gasped.**

**Eugene looked at King Fredrick, Queen Arianna, Elliott, and Cassandra.**

**EUGENE**

**"If you want to know more, there's a girl named Vanja Upton in the village Spiritwatch. She's the Mayor's daughter. She knows about us. Talk to her if you want to know more about the Dark Four."**

Vanja blushed at Eugene's mention of her. Midnight and Wisp were instantly all over her, much to her embarrassment, but lucky for her, no one seemed to notice what was happening to the village girl.

**Jack picked Jamie up and Rapunzel ran over, using her hair that wasn't in the braid to tie Jamie and her to Jack before wrapping her arms around Jack's neck, pressing her chest against Jack's back. Once they were settled, Jack flew a couple of feet into the sky.**

**Rapunzel looked back at her parents.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Take care, Pascal. Listen to my parents, okay? Explore the castle a bit. Maybe when I get back here you and I can play hide and seek."**

**Pascal nodded at Rapunzel, smiling.**

Rapunzel grinned. She and Pascal have been playing a never-ending game of hide and seek, the points keep getting added to any win they have.

**Merida got on Toothless saddle, Hiccup getting on after her and taking hold of the reins. Eugene got behind Hiccup and wrapped his arms around them both.** **Toothless glanced behind them and gave a little nod. With a flap, Toothless shot into the air, Jack following.**

**Once in the air, Hiccup turned to Jack.**

**HICCUP**

**"Jack, you got here, so lead the way to Burgess."**

**Jack nodded.**

**JACK (EXPLAINING)**

**"Okay. Just to tell you, we need to go past the Spirit Grounds, were Spirits tend to go to mingle. It's the fast way in and out to Burgess. We'll have to deal with any Spirit that gets in our way. Try not to reveal your powers, except Eugene and Rapunzel. The rest of you have this scent of being mortal, no need to draw attention to yourselves by revealing your powers. Eugene and Rapunzel can because while their still mortals, they're giving off the scent of a Spirit. It's something that Spirits and animals can sense, not to exclude dragons and hybrids."**

"Smart."

"They don't want to get attacked."

"Why do I have a feeling that they will be?"

"Don't jinx it!"

"Opps."

**EUGENE**

**"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind."**

**MERIDA**

**"Let's go."**

**Jack then flew off, leading the way to Burgess.**

The screen turned black before it lite up again, going to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> 'Free - Barbie/The Princess and The Pauper'  
> 'We - Joy Williams'


	21. Getting Stronger And Captured

**Italic - _Singing_**

* * *

**The words 'Getting Stronger And Captured' appeared on the screen.**

Everyone jumped, the words creating an alarmed throughout the theatre. Who is getting captured?

Triforce stood up, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

 _"Okay, everyone. I regret to inform you that Mask,_ _MODdenial, will no longer working with me. He has other things to do and we both decided that it would be best if someone else helped me instead. Now, we will wait for my future helper and the first person who Messages me, get's it. I'll let other people know that they were too late, but they could help me with future projects. Now, let's get on with the show,"_ Triforce called out.

Triforce sat back down, waving towards the screen.

**NIGHT TIME: COUPLE HOURS LATER.**

**Jack gulped when he saw the Spirit Grounds. He turned to the others.**

**JACK (EXPLAINING)**

**"We're nearly there. We're gonna have to land to walk our way through. They aren't going to let us fly through the Spirits Grounds."**

**HICCUP**

**"Okay, stay close, everyone. Let's try to get past the Spirit Grounds as quick as possible."**

**EUGENE**

**"Got it."**

**MERIDA**

**"Let's get this over with."**

"You don't want to stay there any longer then you have to? For me," Jack asked his friends, shocked that they would do so. The other six narrowed their eyes at him, that they couldn't believe Jack even said that.

"Jack, you're our friend. You are an idiot to believe that. The Spirits Grounds make you uncomfortable so it would make us want to get you out of there as fast as we could," Eugene stated.

Jack didn't know what to say to that, staying quiet and ducking his head.

**Toothless let out a grunt of agreement as Rapunzel and Jamie nodded. Jack clearly didn't want to be there and the others looked like they didn't either, their faces showing displeasure.**

Jack sunk down in his seat. He didn't want to be in a place of the same spirits that caused him pain. He just knew they were going to say hurtful things to him like they always did, right in front of his friends too.

**Jack looked down and saw a clear landing point. Once Jack landed, Rapunzel untied herself and Jamie, allowing Jack to let go of Jamie. Eugene, Merida, and Hiccup got off Toothless, allowing Toothless to transform into hybrid form.**

**Jack glanced uneasily at his friends as he stared at the entrance to the Spirit Grounds.**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"Ready?"**

**Jamie was staring at Jack with a look of concern.** **Jack shook his head.**

**JACK**

**"No. I'm not ready. But we have to go through to get to Jamie's mother."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"And keep an eye out for Markus. If I see him he's gonna wish that I never did see him."**

Markus looked unconcerned, so Nightcore and Midnight decided to fix that. They flew out of their seats to land in front of Markus and glared at me.

"Don't doubt us," Midnight said.

"We are tougher then we look," Nightcore added.

"We're Night Furies; the Unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself. You think we can't cause damage. We can make anyone disappear if we wanted to, we are skilled, we are fast," Midnight continued.

"And we're deadly when angry. Don't sound so sure of yourself, Toothless means what he says," Nightcore finished.

Midnight and Nightcore went back to their seats before anyone noticed. Markus was frowning now, looking concerned for his well being.

**Rapunzel looked at the Spirit Grounds with a settling expression.**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"Rapunzel, you okay?"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I'm not getting good feelings. I think they know we're here."**

**JACK**

**"More like that I'm here."**

**Wordlessly, they all grouped together closely, with Jack and Jamie in the middle. They walked through the entrance and looked around.**

**Spirits were everywhere, not one place there wasn't a Spirit. The Big Seven saw the Guardians sitting around as well. Sandy and Tooth caught sight of them and looked shocked before waving, making North and Bunny look over to them as well. The Big Seven looked uneasy when they saw that every Spirit was staring at them, mostly right at Jack.**

**Fire, Snow, and April walked up, disgust and displeasure clear on their faces. Fire, Snow, and April walked in front of them, forcing them to stop.**

"Here goes getting in and getting out," Merida said, crossing her arms.

Rapunzel rubbed Jack's shoulders, "It will be alright. We are right there beside you."

Jack smiled at Rapunzel, but he could hide how nervous he was.

**SNOW (ASKING)**

**"What are you doing here, Jack Frost?"**

**FIRE (ASKING)**

**"Who are they?"**

**Jack glanced at his friends, who looked unsettled.**

**JACK (TRYING TO REASON)**

**"They're my friends. We were just passing through since this was a shortcut. We don't want to be here and we'll leave quickly. We don't want any trouble."**

**APRIL (HISSING)**

**"You're not welcome here."**

**The Guardians walked up to the group, unseen and showed shock at what April said.**

The Guardians growled, standing up and turned to their follow Spirits.

"How dare you! You know the rules," Tooth hissed.

"The Spirit Grounds, unless your evil, is open to everyone," Bunny exclaimed.

"By denying Jack the right to enter the Spirit Grounds, you're saying he's evil. Do you realize that the Spirit Grounds punishes those who are in the wrong after a good amount of time," North stated.

Sandy nodded. The Spirits looked away, the Winter spirit and Oracle looking at them all in shock, Oracle because of how Jack was being treated and the Winter Spirits because they had no idea this was going on to one of their own.

**BUNNY**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate. The Spirit Grounds is open to any Spirit. Only the evil ones aren't welcome here. Jack may be a nuisance and all, but he's not evil."**

**April turned to Bunny.**

**APRIL (SNARLING)**

**"I thought you hated Jack."**

**Bunny shook his head.**

**BUNNY**

**"No, I don't hate Jack. I can't stand his personality, but I've watched Jack help kids have fun, even when they don't see them. Jack's wild, but he cares."**

**JACK (WHISPERING)**

**"Bunny..."**

Jack looked up, shocked to see that someone who he thought hated who actually didn't. He looked down at Bunny, who nodded up at him. Jack let out a breath of disbelief. He was touched that while he and Bunny fight each other, they can come to some level of understanding.

**Tooth came up next.**

**TOOTH**

**"You kids are alright, that's great! You've sent Sandy, Bunny, North, and me into a worry that something happened to you."**

**Sandy nodded his head and made a picture of a worried face with his Dreamsand.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Sorry to have worried you, but we needed to leave."**

**Toothless glanced around, seeing other Spirits come closer.**

**NORTH**

**"I didn't worry! I knew that you were alright. I felt it in my belly. The belly is never wrong.**

**As he spoke, North rubbed his belly.** **The Big Seven couldn't help but chuckle and snort in amusement as Bunny looked at North in annoyance.**

This brought some laughs out of people. Bunny glared at North, who rubbed his belly with a smile, winking at Bunny. Bunny opened his mouth and North followed but then Tooth covered Bunny's mouth and Sandy did the same to North's to prevent them from arguing.

**SNOW (YELLING)**

**"It doesn't change anything! Do you remember the last time someone thought the Spirit of Winter was good? Jokul Frosti created the Ice Age! He killed millions because he thought he has bettered then us all and nearly killed us as well."**

People who remembered, but mostly the Vikings, were confused.

Wasn't 'Jokul Frosti' Jack's Viking name?

**FIRE (SHOUTING)**

**"Or Pitch Black, who thought he could rule the world in fear! Do you know how many people died because of him!"**

**Jack lowered his head as some other Spirits shouted their agreement. His friends leaned close to him.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"Jokul Frosti."**

**Jack sighed.**

**JACK (EXPLAINING)**

**"Jokul Frosti isn't just my Viking name, but it was the name of the Spirit of Winter before me. He had the power of Winter and the Wild Winds, the winds during storms, hurricanes, tornados, eta. Unlike the everyday Wind that helps me fly. Anyway, he thought because of all his power, he was stronger than the rest. When he created the Ice Age to make his world, he was encased in ice. When Man in Moon made me the Spirit of Winter, he gave me Jokul's power. Because his power made him insane, Man in Moon made my staff my vessel, so I wouldn't lose control like he did and in order to do all that Winter stuff, I needed my staff."**

"That's how the Ice Age started," Jamie asked, looking at Jack.

Jack sighed, nodding his head. His friends gave him looks of pity and understanding. It wasn't his fault his name translated to the same name as the former Winter Spirit. But the Spirits didn't care about that, only that he would be another problem to be dealt with and not give him a chance.

**MERIDA (REALIZING)**

**"Their afraid that you'll end up like him."**

**HICCUP**

**"But they don't know you, so how do they know that you'll become him? Hurting you like this could actually push you into Jokul's path."**

**JAMIE (WHISPERING)**

**"Jack, you don't need your staff to use your magic."**

**Jamie's eyes were wide and when the others remembered this fact, they're eyes widen too.** **Jack nodded.**

Alarm went through every one. This was true.

**JACK**

**"They will most likely think I'm becoming more like Jokul then believe I'm a reborn hero with the power of Ice and Wind. I keep my staff around because it's still my vessel."**

**APRIL (SNAPPING)**

**"Hey, what are you whispering about!?"**

**They glared at her.**

**EUGENE (CASUALLY)**

**"We're on a mission and were discussing on what to do next."**

**April, Fire, and Snow laughed.**

**SNOW**

**"A mission?! What good is Jack Frost for a mission? Leading you around, yeah. But helping you? He's just useless."**

"Uh-oh," Toothless says, grabbing Hiccup who lanched himself out of his seat and dragged to sit back down, holding him in place to prevent him from going after Snow for saying that trigger word.

"HE'S NOT USELESS! THE ONLY PERSON I SEE IS SOMEONE WHO HAS A LOT OF POTENTIAL TO BE WHO HE REALLY CAN BE, NOT WHAT YOU THINK HIM TO BE! YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL MUDGE BUCKET," Hiccup screamed.

The Vikings only watched in shock as Hiccup's friends tried calming him down, rarely have ever seen him angry. Hiccup was calmed down, minutes later, only this time, his friends kept an eye on him in case he tried anything like that again.

**Hiccup growled at the word 'useless'. Faster then anyone could blink, Hiccup had rushed forward and punched Snow in the jaw. April and Fire stopped laughing as they and everyone else stared in shock. The other six stared at Hiccup shocked as well.**

**Hiccup looked at April and Fire.**

**HICCUP (GROWLING)**

**"Your lucky your girls."**

At this, girls swooned at how gentleman Hiccup was, even to the woman who didn't deserve it. Astrid couldn't deny she wished that the Viking boys in the village were like that. Merida felt a possessive urge to hide Hiccup away from the eyes of the girls who were blinking up at him with girlish smiles.

**Toothless reached out and grabbed Hiccup, pulling him back to the group.**

**TOOTHLESS (MUMBLING)**

**"Nice shot."**

**Hiccup gave a small smile.** **Rapunzel stepped forward as Snow stood back up.**

**RAPUNZEL (SHOUTING)**

**"How could you be so cruel to Jack?! He's one of you!"**

**That brought April, Fire, and Snow out of their shocked states as they glared.**

**FIRE (GROWLING)**

**"Jack Frost will never be one of us."**

Jack flinched, reaching up and pulling his hood over his head. Through their shock, no one noticed how Pitch seemed to smile in delight as he saw everything that was happening. Seeing it in person is a lot better than knowing about it, especially because of his reasons.

**Hatred flashed through Fire's eyes.** **Rapunzel's eyes widen as she quickly stepped back to her friends at the feeling she was getting.** **Fire, Snow, and April looked at each other and after a couple of seconds, looked back at the group of seven. The Guardians just watched on in shock.**

**SNOW- _  
Mistake._**  
**_Disgrace._ **

**Hiccup flinched at the familiar words. Jack winced at what they were calling him.**

**_This is no place for his pale face.  
_ _Mistake._ **

**The Big Seven gasped.**

**FIRE AND APRIL- _  
__(An outrage!)_**

**Fire and April joined in so suddenly, the Big Seven jumped.**

**SNOW-** **_  
Disgrace._ **

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
(For shame!)_ **

**Jack looked away, tears starting to appear in his eyes.**

Jack was overcome with what was happening, and this was only the beginning of the song it seemed like. Not only was Jack being affected, but Hiccup was as well, Toothless and Eugene also remembering times when other's called them that or something like it.

**SNOW-** **_  
He asked for trouble the moment he came.  
_ _Mistake._ **

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
(An outrage!)_ **

**SNOW-** **_  
Disgrace._ **

**The others moved closer to Jack in hopes of protecting him from the words.**

Without realizing they were doing it, the other six moved closer to Jack like that could protect him from the words on the screen.

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
(For shame!)  
_ _(You know these Outsider types!)_ _  
_ **

**SNOW-** **_  
This is no place for his pale face.  
_ **

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
(See you later, agitator!)_ **

**Jack looked up and stared at Snow, Fire, and April.**

**SNOW-** **_  
(Leave us alone!)  
_ _Mistake._ **

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
(An outrage!)_ **

**The Guardians looked shocked.**

The Guardians looked at each other in shock that this was happening. What exactly happened while they were doing their jobs as Guardians for the children?!

**SNOW-**  
**_Disgrace._ **

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
(For shame!)_ **

**The other Spirits seemed to walk to stand behind Fire, April, and Snow. Others stood around the Big Seven.**

**SNOW-** **_  
(Disappointment, get away from this place!)  
_ _He asked for trouble the moment he came._ **

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
(See you later, agitator!)_ **

**Snow made a shooing motion as Fire and April waved at the Big Seven, mostly at Jack through.**

**ALL- _  
Born in grief!_**  
**_Raised in hate!_ **  
**_Helpless to defy his fate!_ **  
**_Let him run!_ **  
**_Let him live!_ **  
**_But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_ **

**The other Spirits joining made The Big Seven jump at the rise of voices. The Guardians jumped too as they looked around in shock at all the Spirits. Jack clutched his free fist, the one not holding his staff.** **Jack frowned then as the Spirits shook their heads.**

Grief; because he found out he was a Spirit the day he woke up. Hate; because all the other Spirits gave him nothing but that. His fate through; that sounded more like fear. Why were the Spirits so afraid of him? It had to be than him having Jokul's power. Wasn't it? Or was it something else.

**_And he is not one of us!_ **  
**_He has never been one of us!_ **  
**_He is not part of us!_ **  
**_Not our kind!_ **

**They all pointed at Jack. They pointed to themselves and the Spirits, their heads shaking.**

**_Someone once lied to us!_ **  
**_Now we're not so blind!_ **  
**_For we knew he would do what he's done!_ **  
**_And we know that he'll never be one of us!_ **

**The Big Seven frowned at the words the Spirits were singing. It was almost like they were talking about their fears. The Spirits opened they're eyes and stared right Jack.**

The Spirits and the Guardians closed their eyes at the painful memories it brought up for both battles, Pitches and Jokul's. Both killed so many because of power, but Jokul wanted them to suffer in the cold as they slowly froze. Pitch wanted to scare them, killing them would get rid of more fear so he would want that, but spirits would get in his way so he got rid of them.

**FIRE AND APRIL-** **_  
He is not one of us._ **

**Fire and April pointed at Jack.**

**SNOW-**  
**_Mistake._ **  
**_Disgrace._ **

**The Bid Seven all stared at each other before looking at Rapunzel.**

**_Mistake._ **  
**_Disgrace._ **

**Rapunzel shook her head and they all stared at the Spirits.**

**_Mistake_.**

**Jack shook his head as he watched Snow stop singing.**

Vanja, Midnight, and Wisp were among the ones glaring and had tears coming down their faces at the pain Jack seemed to go through on-screen. The Spirits all thought that they were in the right, ignoring the glares they were getting from everyone else. The Spirits, however, nowed seemed to be plagued by something else and they didn't know what. Like something was slowly making feel worse and slowly flood their minds.

Was this...guilt?

**Jack had tears falling from his face but he wiped them away. Jack smirked, but his heart wasn't in it. Then Jack began to laugh; a hollow, empty, and pain-filled laugh. The Spirits looked shocked and a bit fearful. The Guardians looked like they expected Jack to suddenly attack.**

**However, Jamie took a step closer and hugged Jack's arm and Rapunzel hugged Jack from behind. Toothless, Eugene, Merida, and Hiccup placed one of their hands on Jack, on his shoulders or upper arms.** **Jack stopped laughing and turned to them, staring at them with painfilled eyes.**

Jack sniffed, rubbing his nose. Suddenly, his hodded was pulled down. He turned to the perpetrator, who was Rapunzel. She hugged him, Jamie forcing his way on to his lap. Eugene rubbed Jack's back as Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless glared down at the Spirits.

Triforce sighed, wondering how everyone was gonna react when they find out the truth.

**RAPUNZEL (WHISPERING)**

**"Let go of the pain. Letting go will make you feel better. Sing the pain away."**

**When the others Jack, Jack let himself gave a small smile. Jack looked down at Jamie.**

**JACK**

**"This was before I met you."**

**Jamie nodded in understanding.** **Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seconds later, Jack opened his mouth and much to the shock of everyone except his friends began to sing.**

**JACK-**  
**_No one knows what it's like,_ _to be the invisible boy, t_ _o be the sad boy._ **  
**_Behind blue eyes._ **

**Jack opened his blue eyes to stare at the ground in front of him.**

**_No one knows what it's like, t_ _o be hated, t_ _o be unknown._ **  
**_To be unheard by anyone._ **

**Jack makes a fist with his free hand, a frost appearing on his hand, crawling up the sleeve of his hoodie, but his friends didn't pull away.**

**_But my dreams, they aren't as empty._ **  
**_As my conscience seems to be._ **  
**_I have hours, only lonely._ **  
**_My wish is to have a friend,_ _that's never happened._ **

**Jack shakes his head and looks up at the moon, fighting tears.**

300 hundred years. Almost 300 freaking years Jack was alone. Until he met Jamie. Until he met Hiccup, Merida, Toothless, Eugene, and Rapunzel. But it was still a lonely time for someone like Jack, even when he had no one to be there for him and was hated by the Spirits.

**_No one knows what it's like,_ _to feel these feelings like I do._ **  
**_And I blame you._ **

**Jack raised his fist to his heart as he looked back at the Spirits, who looked away. April, Fire, and Snow couldn't even look Jack in his eyes.**

**_No one bites back as hard_ _on their anger._ **  
**_None of my pain and woe_ _can show through._ **  
**_But my dreams, they aren't as empty a_ _s my conscience seems to be._ **  
**_I have hours, only lonely._ **  
**_My wish is to have a friend,_ _that's never happened._ **

**Jack shakes his head and he lets the tears fall.**

**_Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._ **  
**_Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._ **  
**_Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._ **  
**_Discover. F.E.A.R. Say it._ **

**Jack raises an eyebrow as the Spirits turned away, staring at the ground before them.**

The Spirits tried not to feel this way, this new feeling about everything that was happening spilling over in their thoughts. Why were they feeling this way? That hasn't before. Not in all this time and why would it start now, why when they were in the middle of a scene that basically told everyone that their minds about Jack?

Why did this bother them so much?!

**_No one knows what it's like, to be mistreated, to be defeated._ **  
**_Behind blue eyes._ **  
**_No one knows how to say that they're sorry and don't worry._ **  
**_I'm not telling lies._ **

**Jack turned to his friends and leaned into them as they pulled him towards them, telling him he wasn't alone.**

**_But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be._ **  
**_I have hours, only lonely._ **  
**_My wish is to have a friend,_ _that's never happened._ **

**Jack smiled as the pain he felt all but vanished from his heart. He glanced at Rapunzel to see she was smiling and knew she could feel it too.**

**_No one knows what it's like,_ _to be the invisible boy, t_ _o be the sad boy.  
_ _Behind blue eyes._ **

**Jack suddenly cried once he was done singing, his tears making the ground by his feet freeze when they landed. The Spirits backed away in shock; doubt and uncertainty on their faces.**

**The Big Seven saw this and didn't seem to care, to busy holding a crying Jack.**

Jack jumped when he was suddenly wrapped in hugs from his six friends. He bowed his head, letting himself be wrapped in a hug. He wasn't alone anymore. He different have to worry about how he was different, how he wasn't like the other spirits. He had friends now, friends that didn't care about him being the Spirit of Winter.

They saw their friend Jack who loved making sure they smiled and laughed. And they would make sure Jack did the same.

**Hiccup was biting his lip, trying to find out a way to stop Jack from crying when it looked like he had an idea. Hiccup took a deep breath and began to sing.**

"What is he doing? He has that look when he has an idea," Gobber stated.

**HICCUP-**  
**_I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there._ **  
**_I don't know if you would listen to an outcast's prayer._ **

**Everyone stared at him, not expecting him to starting singing. The Big Seven lifted their heads a bit at the word 'outcast'. Merida smiled, understanding what he was doing and smiled.**

"You're so nice," Merida commented, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't blush this time, knowing he was helping Jack, judging by the way Jack had lifted his head up more to see the screen.

Valka was so proud, her son was so kind, just like past Hiccup, but she could see her own flair inside of it. She started tearing up, Triforce providing her some of the much-needed tissues.

**MERIDA-**  
**_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you._ **  
**_Still, I see your face and wonder were you once an outcast too?_ **

**Merida joined in before Hiccup could continue, but kept with the tune. The others smile when they realized what was going on.**

"So are you," Toothless nudged, Merida.

Hiccup nodded his agreement.

**EUGENE-**  
**_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth._ **

**Eugene joined in, singing his line with experience.**

Eugene smiled.

**JAMIE-**  
**_Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth._ **

**Jamie stared at the Spirits, making guilt appear on some of their faces as they turned their heads away.**

Jamie grinned at Jack.

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_God help my people, we look to you still._ **

**Rapunzel's hair started to glow, followed by gasps of shock, but she didn't care.**

Rapunzel leaned her head on Jack's shoulder.

**TOOTHLESS**  
**_God help the outcasts or nobody will._ **

**Toothless shook his head as he looked at his friends to the Spirits.**

Toothless wrapped a wing around the backs of his friends.

**JACK-**  
**_They ask for kindness._ **  
**_They ask for care._ **  
**_They ask for generosity to shine through the hate._ **  
**_They ask for love they can possess!_ **  
**_They ask for those in the sky above to help guide them!_ **

**They all stared at Jack who joined in. Jack smiled at his friends. Jack's fist, which was still over his heart, unclutched to touch his chest. Jack looks up at the sky, at the moon.**

Jack laughed, looking back at his friends.

"Thanks, guys. For everything," Jack said.

They only smiled at him, going back to their seats after giving Jack one last hug.

**ALL-**  
**_We ask for nothing, we can get by!_ **  
**_But we know so many less lucky than us!_ **

**The Big Seven leaned closer as the looked at each other as well.**

**_Please help our people, the poor and downtrod!_ **  
**_We thought we all were children of God._ **

**The Big Seven closed their eyes as they leaned their heads together.**

**_God help the outcasts, children of God!_ **

**Slowly, the friends opened their eyes with smiles on their faces.**

Outcasts, that's what the Big Seven was. Everyone looked at the Big Seven. It wasn't hard to see. The Seven were different then everyone else, they were born that way. They were born different. And it seems like they don't mind that fact anymore.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Jack shares a lot in common with us as we having things in common with him."**

**MERIDA**

**"We're Jack's friends. He's done a lot for us. He's been there for us and we're here for him."**

**JAMIE**

**"Jack is one of you. Whatever you feel is clouding your mind and you can't see that."**

**At that, Jack pulled away from his friends with a thoughtful look on his face.** **Jack stared long and hard at the Spirits before him. A couple of seconds went by before Jack seemed to come to a conclusion.**

"Something just came to you," Rapunzel said, "and I feel it's about something important."

**JACK**

**"For a long time, I wondered why almost every Spirit beat me. Why they didn't care about me and attacked me every chance they got. For the longest time, I wondered why because I never did everything to any of them. But now, I have a feeling I do."**

**The Spirits looked confused. Jack shook his head and smiled.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Fear. All of you feared my power. What I could do and what I can do. That I would become just like Jokul Frosti. Well, let me tell you something; I don't need my staff to create Ice or Snow."**

**Jack raised his staff up for them all to see.** **The Spirits gasped, their eyes widening in fear. The Guardians stared at Jack in shock and in fear as well. Jack's friends gave each other alarmed looks. Jamie grabbed onto Jack's arm harder.**

Everyone gasped, looking at each other in shock.

What was Jack doing?! He could get himself killed?!

**JAMIE (ALARMED)**

**"Jack, what are you doing."**

**JACK (WHISPERING)**

**"Watch."**

**Jack glanced at Jamie for just a second before looking at the Spirits again as well as lowering his staff.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"I discovered that I can create Ice and Snow at will with my mind or my hands. But I discovered it as I tried to protect a friend in danger when we were attacked."**

**Jack looked at Rapunzel, who blushed and ducked her head. Jack looks down at his staff and traces the curve.**

Rapunzel blushed, giggling and rubbing the back of her neck at what Jack said.

**JACK (EXPLAINING)**

**"But I still need my staff to fly and my staff is my vessel. That's why I couldn't let you Spirits break it when you threaten to. If you did, you would have unleashed the power of Winter that Jokul Frosti had, creating another Ice Age. If it is broken in a cold climate everything would be contained. I went there so many times to vent and let go. Jokul's power is inside me. That is why I always ran from you, to prevent you all from getting hurt. Because while you hated me, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me letting go."**

**The Spirits looked shocked at Jack. Some couldn't look at him, others just looked emotionless. April, Fire, and Snow just looked shocked and a bit afraid. Jack looked at them.**

The Spirits were horrified. Some of them had tried to break Jack's staff before, and it ended up with them frozen to the ground or the nearest thing possible as Jack made his escape. Knowing he was going someplace to keep his hold on his power if he accidentally unleashes it, then it would be their fault if they broke Jack's staff and caused another Ice Age.

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Your fear clouded your minds to reason and you couldn't see that I'm not like Jokul. Manny chose me, for a reason I do not know to be the Spirit of Winter. You went for so long without one to suddenly having one, Manny must have been waiting for someone who would use the power the right way before choosing someone to be the Spirit of Winter. Did you ever think about that?"**

**The Spirits looked away or just looked down, unable to meet Jack's eyes. April, Fire, and Snow bit their lips as the looked away, confusion and frustration on their faces.**

"That's true," Midnight said.

"There's no way Man in Moon would make that mistake after what happened," Vanja added.

"Fate isn't always clear at first. Some things have to be done or revealed to show the reason why," Wisp said, know the reason Jack was chosen, but not saying a thing about it, knowing that it would reveal it's self in time.

**Jack looked at his friends, a question in his eyes. His friends smiled at him. They each gave him a nod, knowing what Jack silently was asking. Jack nodded in thanks before turning to looked at the others.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"But Jokul's power belonged to one of the Big Seven first. That member fought against Pitch and sealed him away with the help of the other six."**

**The Guardians gasped then.**

**NORTH (ASKING)**

**"How do you know that! Many had forgotten The Big Seven and their victory against the Dark Four."**

**Jack smiled as the Spirits looked up.**

**JACK**

**"The Big Seven won the battle but knew the Dark Four would return because they weren't stronger enough. So, they allowed their souls to be reborn when the seals broke to fight again, this time in hope that they would win. I am one of them. I'm a reborn hero of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Ice and Wind and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world!"**

"I got a feeling we're all going to say that last bit," Jamie mentioned.

"Well, Eugene, Rapunzel and now Jack already said it, so it makes sense that the rest of us to say it," Toothless said.

Triforce sighed, here we go, time for everything to go wrong.

**To back Jack up, the others revealed their powers. The Spirits and Guardians gasped, but Tooth and Sandy bore looks on their faces that plainly said, 'I-Knew-It!'**

**But suddenly, everything went wrong.**

**From the shadows came Nightmares, causing the Spirits to panic as the Nightmares ran around the Spirits. Witches flew and watched from above. The Big Seven hands went to their sword as two laughs broke out; a female one they recognized and a male one they did not.**

**RAPUNZEL (SHOUTING)**

**"Gothel!"**

**Two figures appeared from the darkness, one was Gothel, and the other was Pitch.**

**JACK (GROWLING)**

**"Pitch Black."**

**Gothel and Pitch laughed.**

Gasping, everyone looked at them in alarm. Pitch and Gothel grinned. Now they won't make the mistake of letting the Big Seven escape again. This time, they would win this fight and the Big Seven will lose.

The Big Seven unconsciously grabbed each other's hands.

**GOTHEL**

**"I wanted to get some revenge, but when you left Kingdom Corona I was unable to do so. So, Pitch let me come along to help with taking you seven down."**

**PITCH (STATING)**

**"I quite shocked you figured it out, Jack Frost. I manipulated the fears of the Spirits, making them be so afraid of you that they would do anything to you."**

**The Spirits gasped and looked at each other in horror. Jack's eyes widen and he growled.**

The Spirits let go gasps of shock and horror, looking at each other. Fear, the very thing they felt at Jack, was also sometimes Pitch could control. He manipulated their fears. He made them so afraid that they hurt Jack.

Meanwhile, Jack was white as a sheet. Pitch used the Spirits as pawns, he used them to hurt him.

**JACK (GROWLING)**

**"Everything I went through. Everything I was put through. All of it was because of you."**

**Gothel and Pitch laughed. Hiccup stepped forward.**

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"You put Jack through pain! He didn't do anything to you! He didn't deserve it!"**

**Gothel stopped and stared at Hiccup. She scanned Hiccup up and down before looking into his eyes. Hiccup met her stare head-on, making Gothel gasp in shock, her eyes widening.**

**GOTHEL**

**"It can't be."**

Valka froze in horror. No, please no. Don't let Gothel recognize him by the stare alone and whose son he was!

**Gothel looked at Hiccup for a couple more seconds before smiling.**

**GOTHEL (CONT'D)**

**"It is! Your Valka's boy, aren't you?"**

NO! Valka tried standing but found they she couldn't move. She turned towards Triforce, who gave her a sad stare, _"You can't keep running."_

The Vikings were in shock. Their Cheif's wife knew a Witch?! How did she know a Witch?! Stoick ducked his head a bit, hoping no one saw this.

**Hiccup gasped.**

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"How do you know my mother's name?"**

**Gothel laughed.**

**GOTHEL**

**"You don't know? Your mother was the leading Witch of my clan! She was the one who banished me! She met the first Big Seven all those years ago. It's because of them she and the surviving Witches are alive!"**

A Witch. Valka was a Witch. The Vikings began talking if she put a spell on their Cheif and if Hiccup used any power of them when Stoick stood and turned to then, angry on his face.

"SHUT UP," Stoick yelled, making the Vikings fall silent, "I knew Valka was a Witch. She traded her powers and her immortality to become mortal so she could be with me. Hiccup is a human with no warlock abilities. Valka is a former Witch who turned human. I knew and kept it secret because she wanted me there when she traded them in. So shut up and don't say a word about this anymore!"

"What about Hiccup? Does he have any warlock abilities," Spitelout asked with a glare.

Stoick glared right back, "Didn't you hear me? Hiccup has no abilities because he was born mortal, Valka didn't have any Witch powers or immortality because she gave them up. Your sister, who was adopted into your family so she could marry me. Have you no shame in her memory?"

Spitelout fell silent. They adopted Valka into the family because they liked her. The whole village could tell that Stoick and Valka loved each other so his family took Valka in so she had power to her name.

Stoick sat back down, the whole thing going unnoticed by everyone else as they were too interested in what is happening on the screen.

**Hiccup gasped, his eyes widening in shock. His friends looked shocked at this connection.**

**HICCUP**

**"My mother...was a Witch."**

**Gothel laughed.**

**GOTHEL (EXPLAINING)**

**"Yes! And you would have been a warlock, a male Witch, but your mother, when she met your father, fell in love with him. She didn't want to live young while he aged so she gave up her powers and her immortality to be with him, making you a full human when you were born. She left the clan under the leadership of someone she trusted."**

Hiccup smiled at this, seeing his mother would rather be human to be with the one she loved instead of staying young forever.

The Vikings saw the Stoick was telling the truth about Valka.

**GOTHEL**

**"Though, I'm glad and happy Red Death took care of her."**

**Hiccup tensed and glared at Gothel.**

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"What do you mean by that?! Is Red Death the reason my mother is dead?!"**

**Gothel looked away.**

**HICCUP (TAUNTING)**

**"Answer me you ugly Witch."**

**Gothel snapped her back to stare at Hiccup in rage. She created a green ball of fire and shot it at Hiccup.** **Eugene raised his hands and shot a blast of water at the fire, but the blast was bigger then he thought and it didn't just hit the fireball, but expanded and hit the Spirits in its path. The Spirits let out a cry of pain.**

**Eugene gasp and stared at his hands.**

Eugene jumped, looking down at his hands in pure shock.

What in the world was that? He didn't do that before.

**EUGENE (CRYING OUT)**

**"How did I? How did that happen!"**

**Rapunzel raised her hand and shot a yellow healing blast at the Spirits, but it also expanded to heal them all quicker. Rapunzel stared at her hand.**

**RAPUNZEL (QUESTIONING)**

**"What the-"**

**Pitch laughed.**

**PITCH (EXPLAINING)**

**"You are fools! When you overcome your greatest fear and challenge, earning your titles, you unlocked your full power! Meaning, your powers get stronger! Things you couldn't do before you can do now. Like stopping the rushing water from the dam, you couldn't do it then, but you can now!"**

The Big Seven looked at each other in shock. They were only going to get stronger?!

**GOTHEL**

**"That's why we're here now, to prevent you from getting stronger. Witches."**

**PITCH**

**"Nightmares."**

**GOTHEL AND PITCH**

**"Attack."**

**Witches and Nightmares surged forward, forcing the Big Seven to take out their swords. Spirits panicked and ran away or tired to fight. The Guardians tried to help the Big Seven, but Nightmares attacked them, making it impossible.**

**Gothel and Pitch laughed and glanced at each other, giving each other a nod. Then they started to sing.**

**PITCH-**  
**_In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning._ **  
**_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be._ **

**The Big Seven glanced from their fight to stare at Pitch and Gothel.**

**_It scared me out of my wits._ **  
**_A shadow falling to bits._ **  
**_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!_ **

**Pitch looked absolutely gleeful about the fact he was the Nightmare, much to the disgust of the Big Seven, Guardians, and Spirits.**

Pitch grinned. It was his turn and he would not fail in this. He was beaten once, he would not lose again. Not to the same group as before, reincarnated or not, he would not lose again.

**GOTHEL-**  
**_I was once the most mystical Witch in my clan._ **

**WITCHES-**  
**_Ooh ahh ooh._ **

**Gothel scowled. The Witches as the fired green balls of magic at the Big Seven.**

**GOTHEL-**  
**_When my clan betrayed me they made a mistake._ **

**WITCHES-**  
**_Ooh ahh ooh._ **

**Gothel's eyes burned with rage at the memory.**

Valka growled. A mistake? Getting banished for killing innocents was a mistake?! Gothel killed people and didn't show any remorse for it!

**GOTHEL-**  
**_My attack made each of them pay!_ **  
**_But one leading Witch got away!_ **  
**_Witch Valka, beware...Gothel's returned!_ **

**Gothel made an image of Valka with her magic. Hiccup looked at the image of his mother with wide eyes. Gothel wiped the image away with her hand with a smile on her face.**

Valka made a fist. Because of Gothel, she couldn't go home.

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night, evil will find you._ **  
**_In the dark of the night, just before dawn._ **

**Nightmares ran up from the sides, but Jamie blinded them, allowing Hiccup to send them flying into the air when he stomped the ground.**

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_Revenge will be sweet w_ _hen we win the war!_ **

**Pitch and Gothel pointed to themselves.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_You'll be gone!_ **

**Gothel fired a green ball and Pitch sent a wave of black sand at the Big Seven.**

**WITCHES-** **_  
OoooooOOOOOO!_ **

**The Big Seven got hit, sending them to the ground. They got up quickly to avoid getting trampled on by Nightmares.**

Everyone gasped and shouted. The Big Seven gasped. They were being beaten. Beaten like all they did in training was nothing. They did this before so why were they getting beaten now?!

That was just it. They haven't done this before. They were reborn, but their skills died with them.

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_We can feel our powers are getting stronger._ **  
**_Our plan once when we returned is going swell!_ **  
**_As the pieces fall into place, we'll watch you crawl into place!_ **  
**_Dosvedanya, Valka, Big Seven...Farewell!_ **

**Pitch and Gothel stare at their hands. Gothel turned to Pitch as they smile. Both of them turned to the Big Seven. Pitch and Gothel waved mockingly like they were saying goodbye.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night, terror will strike you!_ **

**GOTHEL-**  
**_Terror's the least I can do!_ **

**Gothel made a bigger green ball with her hands.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night, evil will rule!_ **

**PITCH-**  
**_Soon you will feel that your nightmares are real!_ **

**Pitch raised his hand as a wave of black sand rose behind him.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_You'll be through!_ **

**Gothel and Pitch sent another attack at the Big Seven.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night, evil will find you!_ **  
**_Find you!_ **  
**_In the dark of the night, terror comes true!_ **  
**_Doom you!_ **

**The green ball blasted the Big Seven to the ground and when they went to get up, the black wave of sand set them back off their feet.**

The Big Seven looked at each other in alarm. No, they couldn't be beaten like this. They couldn't be beaten like this. If they lost this, then what else could they lose.

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_Big Seven, here's a sign:_ **  
**_Its the end of the line!_ **

**The Big Seven glared up at Pitch and Gothel as they shook their heads.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **

**Pitch and Gothel smiled at the Big Seven in satisfaction.**

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_Come, my minions, rise for your masters!_ **  
**_Let your evil shine!_ **

**Pitch and Gothel waved the Witches and Nightmares back towards them.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **

**The Witches powered up green balls of energy all at once.**

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_Show them now...Yes, fly ever faster!_ **

**Pitch and Gothel powered their own attacks, making the Big Seven widen their eyes at what was happening.**

**WITCHES-**  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **  
**_In the dark of the night!_ **

**The Big Seven grabbed each other's hands as the Witches, Pitch, and Gothel finished powering up their attacks. The Big Seven's eyes flashed as they prepared themselves.**

**PITCH AND GOTHEL-**  
**_You'll be dead!_ **

**The Witches, Pitch, and Gothel fired.**

**A shield appeared around the Big Seven just as the attacks reached them. There was a loud bang as both forces met, resulting in an explosion and smoke. Gothel and Pitch covered themselves. The Witches screamed as the force sent some of them flying. The Nightmares neighed.**

Gasped.

The Big Seven jumped, holding the hands of each other tighter. What happened?

**When the smoke cleared, it revealed the Big Seven, on the ground and barely unconscious.** **Pitch smiled and turned to his Nightmares and the Witches.**

**PITCH (ORDERING)**

**"Take them to my lair and lock them up."**

**The Big Seven glared at the approaching Witches and Nightmares before they gave in and fell to the ground, unconscious.**

The screen went black and everyone was out of their seats in an uproar.

King Fredrick and Queen Arianna were worried about their daughter. Queen Elinor and King Fergus and Merida's brothers were fearful for her. Emily and Steve were worried for Jamie's safety as Sopife cried. Nightcore and Midnight were scared for Toothless and what happened to him. Elliot and Cass were worried about Eugene's wellbeing. Stoick and Valka were afraid of losing their son, Valka because she knew what the Dark Four can do and Stoick because he didn't want to lose his only son, the only left of his wife.

Triforce clapped her hands, the loud echo silencing everyone in the theatre.

_"Quiet everyone! Now settle down so we can continue!"_

Everyone slowly settled down. The Big Seven looked at each other. They lost.

What was going to happen to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> 'Not One Of Us' - Lion King 2  
> 'Behind Blue Eyes' - Limp Bizkit  
> 'God Help The Outcast'- Hunchback Of Notre Dame  
> 'In The Dark Of The Night' - Anastasia.


	22. Gone, Faith, Death, Destiny

**Italic - _Singing_**   
**Underline \- Memories**

* * *

**The words 'Gone, Faith, Death, Destiny' appeared on the screen.**

Triforce clapped her hands, smiling.

 _"Okay, everyone! I got some help so let them introduce themselves,"_ Triforce told them all, waving to the empty chair next to her.

Suddenly, a girl with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, that kept switching from brown to pink to blue, and a tanned complexion entered the theatre. Her mouth was twisted into a surprisingly cheerful smirk.

She was wearing a plain black shirt, with an emerald green jacket on top of it. She also had charcoal-colored jeans on, with elegant black ankle boots to complete the look.

 _"Hello everyone, my name is JH! It's nice to meet you all!"_ Exclaimed JH jovially, _"I'm so excited to help with this!"_ She finished grinning.

Triforce grinned, _"Alright then, let's continue!"_

**SCENE CHANGE: LATER THAT NIGHT**

**JAMIE**

**"Wake up! Open your eyes! Wake up!"**

**Jack groaned, opening his eyes.**

**JACK (QUESTIONING)**

**"Jamie?"**

**JAMIE**

**"Yeah."**

**Everyone else opening their eyes after some groaning. Shaking their heads, they looked around. They were hanging from seven separate black metal cages high above the ground, Rapunzel's hair slipping through the holes. Down below, they could see their stuff laying on the ground. All around them were black walls. They knew where they were in seconds.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Pitch's Lair."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Good guess. It's the right one."**

**MERIDA**

**"If I remember correctly, we did hear him say it."**

**Hiccup rubbed his head.**

**HICCUP**

**"How did we get here again? I remember all of us making a shield to protect ourselves."**

**EUGENE**

**"Pitch and Gothel attacked with their Witches and Nightmares. I remember firing a blast of water at them only to..."**

**Eugene stopped. Eugene bowed his head with a frown and a scoff.**

**EUGENE (FINISHING)**

**"Only to hurt the Spirits that got caught up in the blast. Rapunzel healed them, but the both of us got stronger."**

Eugene felt really bad. He hurt people. Sure they weren't nice, but now he knows it wasn't their fault. He tried to protect them, tried to fight back against the Dark Four, but his powers got stronger and he wasn't used to them.

He bit his lip. It was all his fault.

**The others frowned.**

**JAMIE (IN DISBELIEF)**

**"We got captured."**

Hiccup raised a sassy eyebrow at the obvious observation and gave Jamie a look that practically said, 'Really? Never would have guessed!'

Jamie grinned sheepishly.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Yeah, but what good are we? Our past selves lived this and we didn't."**

**Toothless bashed his head against the bars of his cage.**

**JACK**

**"They wouldn't have been captured."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"They were fighting the Dark Four before they even had powers, halfway strong and all the way."**

**MERIDA**

**"But we're not them. We're not the ones who beat the Dark Four the first time."**

**EUGENE**

**"We got captured, beaten by only two. If we can't handle that then how can we handle all four of them."**

**HICCUP**

**"My village was right; I'm not born to be a leader. I led us all here. This is all my fault."**

The Berkians frowned and shifted in their seats a bit guiltily. They had hoped for their heir to toughen up by treating him harshly, however, they never realized how much it would make him doubt himself in the process.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"No, Hiccup, it's all of ours."**

The Dark Four grinned.

With the Big Seven doubting themselves, there was no way they could lose. They would win and the world would be theirs again to rule. With the Big Seven out of the way nothing would stop them, for they are the only ones that could truly defeat the Dark Four!

Meanwhile, everyone else was in shock. The Big Seven, giving up?

"No! Don't quit!"

"Don't give up!"

"Keep going!"

And such other yells filled the theatre.

While the Big Seven felt good about the encouragement, they couldn't help but feel like they let everyone down.

None of the Spirits, the Hybrids, or the Wisps said anything. Not even the bullies though that might be because they felt bad for the heroes. Vanja, Wisp, Midnight, and Nightcore felt like yelling, but the sorrow and the lumps in their throats made it hard to speak.

**The others nodded in agreement. Hiccup sighed, leaning his head against the bars of his cage. Hiccup shook his head, holding a hand to his head in a mix of disbelief, failure, and hopelessness.**

**HICCUP**

**"I'm a failure of a son. Bet you're proud of me now, Dad."**

Stoick's breathing hitched and his heart started beating faster as feelings of despair, sorrow, and pure unadulterated guilt filled his body. Was he really that bad of a father to make Hiccup think he was a failure? His mind screamed 'No' while his heart screamed 'Yes', and with the memories, Stoick agreed with his heart for the first time in a long time.

Jamie looked around and sighed, starting to sing.

**JAMIE-**   
_**What can I do?** _

**Jamie lowered his head.**

**RAPUNZEL-**   
_**What have I done?** _

**Rapunzel's hair glowed as she let's out a tear.**

**EUGENE-**   
_**I've only managed to hurt everyone.** _

Eugene flashed back to when he hurt the Spirits with a frown.

Rapunzel, whose eyes began filling up with tears, gently patted Eugene's arm in encouragement. Eugene barely managed a guilty, sad smile in return.

**JACK-**   
_**Why did I think I could ever be any good?** _

**Jack shook his head.**

The spirits shifted guiltily in their seats. Now that they were seeing the results of their actions, they weren't feeling very confident. Maybe they weren't justified after all.

**HICCUP-**   
**_Why you'd have me for a son?_ **

**Hiccup lowered his hand in sadness.**

Stoick looked down in shame. His thoughtless actions and resulted in nothing but pain for his son. The only piece of Valka he had left.

**MERIDA-**   
**_What I have done can't be mended._ **

**Merida held a hand to her heart.**

Eleanor let out a silent tear as she watched her daughter lose hope on screen. She shared a look with her sorrowful husband before she went back to watching the screen with trepidation.

The triplets wilted, feeling very sad for their on-screen sister.

**TOOTHLESS-**   
**_All you've begun I have ended._ **

**Toothless shook his head with a frown, Midnight and Nightcore appearing in his thoughts.**

Midnight let out a choked sob as she covered her face, while Nightcore bit his lip in frustration.

**ALL-**   
**_So much I'll never say._ **   
**_So much to throw away._ **   
**_All I had is gone._ **

**Vanja, Elliott, and Cassandra appear in Eugene's thoughts. Emily, Sophie, and Steve appeared in Jamie's thoughts.**

Emily covered her face in despair as Steve pulled her close.

Elliot clenched his fists.

**HICCUP & MERIDA-**   
**_So much to say to you._ **

**Stoick appears in Hiccup's mind while Elinor and Fergus appeared in Merida's.**

**JACK & RAPUNZEL-**   
**_So much to share with you._ **

**Fredrick, Arianna, and Pascal appear in Rapunzel's mind while Jack remembers a blurry but unseeable picture of his family in his thoughts.**

Fredrick and Arianna shared a look of sorrow, while Pascal gently rubbed himself against Arianna's neck's neck in comfort. Her mother smiled feebly at her daughter's reptilian friend and gave him a gently rub under the chin.

**ALL-**   
**_All I had is gone._ **   
**_All I had is gone._ **

**The Big Seven all lower their heads into their knees. Sniffs came from Rapunzel and Jamie while the others silently shook.**

They didn't want to believe it, but it seemed like everyone else did. They had failed.

**UNKNOWN GIRL**

**"You know, I was gonna stay silent and watch you, but since you all are like this, then I guess I'll have to speak up."**

**Gasping, all seven of them lifted their heads and looked up. Hanging above them in another cage was a teenage girl who looked about sixteen, her hands around the bars of her cage and was looking down at them.**

Everyone gasped as well, taking in the girl on screen whose purple eyes seemed to glow. They looked around in the crowd for her, but no one saw her.

The Dark Four were confused: Why was she there with the Big Seven?

The Big Seven wondered about why she was with them.

Triforce clapped her hands, _"Sorry everyone, but the girl on screen is not here for reasons I shall not tell."_

JH raised an eyebrow at her fellow author. Triforce only chuckled and said, _"You'll see why soon!"_

**The girl raised her eyebrow at them.**

**UNKNOWN GIRL (CONTINUED) (METALLIC EDGE TO VOICE)**

**"I've been up here for about a day or two and I never once thought whatever you are thinking. I thought that when someone else got captured they would do their utmost best to try and escape. How sorely mistaken I am."**

**The Big Seven flinched, the girl's words hitting them hard.**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"Hmmm, who are you."**

**The Big Seven wiped their tears away. The girl looked surprised at the question, her eyes flashing, and looked away. She looked back at them a couple of seconds later.**

**UNKNOWN GIRL**

**"Metal Mercenary."**

Everyone snorted at that, even the Vikings.

What kind of name was Metal Mercenary? It sounded like a code name or something.

**Jack raised an eyebrow.**

**JACK**

**"No offense to you, but what kind of name is Metal Mercenary."**

**Metal Mercenary rolled her eyes, her eyes brightening for just a second before returning to their normal glow.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"A nickname, duh. A boy who I have feelings for gave it to me. I see no point in telling you my real name. Who are you?"**

**HICCUP**

**"I'm Hiccup. These are my friends, Toothless, Jack, Jamie, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene." Hiccup gestured to everyone as he spoke.**

**Metal Mercenary nodded before giving them all a pointed look, her eyes darkening, making them all squirm.**

"Why is it her stare makes me want to duck my head and look away," Jack said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think it's her eyes," Eugene 'helpfully' provided.

"Or her pointed stare," Merida added thoughtfully.

"Reminds me of you when you're angry," Rapunzel said to her sister, who glared at her.

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"So, despite how good you guys are at singing, why the song?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"If you heard us singing, then you heard our reasons."**

**Metal Mercenary scoffed, shaking her head and letting go of the bars.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"How foolish, giving up. The boy I love never gives up. He refuses to. If he were here, he would have broken out and try to bring this place to the ground. My five other friends would too. Their not the type to give up so easily. And if what I've been hearing from the conversations of passing Witches, you're The Big Seven."**

**MERIDA**

**"Yeah, we are."**

**JAMIE**

**"Despite being failures, we are."**

**Metal Mercenary shook her head, banging her cage once with her fist, her eyes flickering. The Big Seven looked uneasy at her eyes as they did this.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"You're being foolish. Why are you giving up? Don't you know that's what the Dark Four want you to do? They want you to doubt yourself and your power; to believe yourselves to be failures. That just makes it easier for them to win. Breaking their enemies down. Want to know why? Because they know you can beat them and they don't want that. You're giving them the pleasure of winning. Fight back even harder and show them that they can't break you.** "

The Dark Four froze in horror, their eyes going wide. No, the Big Seven just gave up, they can't be brought back up now! Just who did this girl think she is!

The Big Seven, however, took the girl's words seriously. Why was she moving them even though she didn't know them at all?

**JACK**

**"But we can't do anything. We made so many mistakes in our past."**

**Metal Mercenary shook her head.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Your past is the reason you are the way you are."**

Eugene raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow." He said in a deadpan voice.

**EUGENE**

**"I don't follow."**

Eugene blinked and blushed lightly as the entire theatre started chuckling at him.

And with that, the tense atmosphere diffused a bit.

**Metal Mercenary closed her eyes with a sigh.**

**METAL MERCENARY (EXPLAINING)**

**"All the good and all the bad things from your past is the reason you are the way you are. If they never happened the way they did or never happened at all, you would act differently then you do now. You would think differently as well. The mistakes you made in the past helped as well. They got you stronger."**

"Huh?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't have a clue about what she is saying."

Triforce groaned, facepalming and shaking her head as JH snorted, _"She's saying that everything or anything that's good or bad that happens to someone sharpens them into who they are. Get it?"_

"Oh. That makes sense."

"I still don't get it."

Triforce huffed, leaning back into her seat and crossing her arms. She was not going to get worked up over this.

JH sighed, _"Are they always like this?"_ She asked in a flat voice.

Triforce sighed sadly, giving JH all the answers she needed.

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"But what can we do? Our past selves have the experience to fight the Dark Four."**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Experience is the hardest kind of teacher. It gives you the test first and the lesson later. Your past selves fought the Dark Four and their experience grew, and as you keep fighting the Dark Four yourselves, your experience will get stronger if it hasn't already."**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"But is there anything you would like to do over again? Wish you could change it?"**

**Metal Mercenary went silent. In her eyes, which dimmed in their glow, the Big Seven saw the turmoil, the pain, and hurt that swam through them. She was obviously remembering something that she did that she wishes she hadn't done. They expected her answer to be a 'yes'.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"No, I don't."**

**The Big Seven gasped at her answer. Metal Mercenary smiled sadly.**

**METAL MERCENARY (CONTINUED)**

**"I don't wish to 'do over' anything cause once done, it's done. If I didn't do what I did, I would have never met my friends. And if I did meet them, it would be under different circumstances."**

"Who is she," Toothless asked.

 _"Not saying anything,"_ Triforce said, as she liked zipping her lips shut much to the exasperated groans of the entire theatre.

JH took in their groans with amusement, _"You really do love tormenting them with mystery and suspense."_ She muttered in amusement.

Triforce chuckled, _"Well, I'm told I'm evil when it comes to cliffhangers. At times, they are right. I am."_

JH chuckled, smiling, _"Well being evil is quite nice sometimes, very amusing."_

**Her purple eyes dimmed before returning to their normal glow, prompting the question that has been in the Big Seven minds to finally surface.**

**JACK (STATED)**

**"Your eyes glow, flash, dim, and brighten; your voice as a metallic edge to it. You don't have the scent of a Spirit."**

**TOOTHLESS (ADDED)**

**"Or a human."**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What are you?"**

**Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes brightening in their glow.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Honestly? I'm somewhat human, but not human entirely. I can feel human emotions, but I can do things humans can't do. I'm sorta similar to a Spirit and I have hearing like a Dragon and Dragon Hybrid, but I'm not one at all."**

"Then what is she," Hiccup asked in frustration.

"We sure are asking a lot of questions about this girl," Merida said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

**Merida raised her eyebrow.**

**MERIDA**

**"Aren't you gonna tell us what you are?"**

**Metal Mercenary eyes seemed to sparkle as she smirked.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Not a chance."**

**Hiccup sighed.**

**HICCUP**

**"What you just said aside; I don't think we have what it takes to beat the Dark Four. What do we have that they don't?"**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Easy. You have a soul, a spirit, and most importantly, you have a heart."**

The Big Seven looked at each other: A heart?

JH grinned, _"That reminds me so much of Loki in the first Avengers movie!"_ She whispered excitedly to Triforce.

 _"Oh God, I'm in such an Avengers phase right now. I'm even reading stories about them. I'm hooked. And reading the stories is part of the reason this chapter came far awhile. They were just such good stories. Iron Man and Spider-Man will always be my favorite,"_ Triforce exclaimed.

JH nodded vigorously, _"_ _Yes, yes indeed! I gotta say though, my top 1 favorites from the MCU are Loki and Tony! Of course, I love Peter too, but y'know nothing can beat those two in my heart!_ _"_ She said grinning excitedly.

 _"For those of you who don't know, JH has her own thing she's working on, "Asgard Watches The Future", it's called. I've seen it, it's awesome,"_ Triforce said to her viewers.

**They looked at her, wondering if all that she said was true. Metal Mercenary saw this and laughed in her metallic edged voice, her eyes brightening in their glow once again, but stayed that way until she was done laughing.**

**Then much to the Big Seven's shock, Metal Mercenary began to sing.**

**METAL MERCENARY-**   
_**Everybody falls sometimes.** _   
_**Gotta find the strength to rise from the ashes and make a new beginning.** _

**The Big Seven lifted their heads a bit more. Metal Mercenary's eyes flashed again as she smiled.**

**_Anyone can feel the ache._ **   
**_You think it's more than you can take._ **   
**_But you are stronger, stronger than you know._ **

**Metal Mercenary closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest. Metal Mercenary shook her head and closed her eyes in remembrance.**

**_Don't you give up now, the sun will soon be shining._ **   
**_You gotta face the clouds to find the silver lining!_ **

**Metal Mercenary opened her eyes and they brighten again, sparkling. The Big Seven listened, watching Metal Mercenary with their eyes.**

Everyone listened, captivated by the beautiful voice of the mysterious girl. They felt like they could listen to her voice for hours. They found themselves swaying to the tune of her voice and the melody of the music as it flowed through the speakers.

**_I've seen dreams that move the mountains!_ **   
**_Hope that doesn't ever end even when the sky is falling!_ **   
**_I've seen miracles just happen!_ **

**Metal Mercenary moved her hand mimicking like she moving a mountain before lowering her like the sky was falling. The Big Seven looked at each other.**

**_Silent prayers get answered!_ **   
**_Broken hearts become brand new!_ **   
**_That's what faith can do._ **

**Metal Mercenary put her hands together like she was praying. Her hands then made a heart. The Big Seven sat up more in their cages.**

The Big Seven straightened up in time with their screen selves. They were hanging on to every word that was being sung.

The Dark four, however, growled and opened their mouths to shout in indignation and frustration, only to find that they couldn't speak.

Triforce smirked and JH shook her head smiling.

**_It doesn't matter what you've heard, impossible is not a word._ **   
**_It's just a reason for someone not to try._ **   
**_Everybody's scared to death when they decide to take that step out on the water._ **

**Metal Mercenary shook her head. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other, Merida glanced down. Rapunzel and Eugene stared at each other.**

**_It'll be alright._ **   
**_Life is so much more than what your eyes are seeing._ **   
**_You will find your way if you keep believing!_ **

**Jack and Jamie looked at each other before looking away. As one, the Big Seven all looked up at Metal Mercenary.**

**_I've seen dreams that move the mountains!_ **   
**_Hope that doesn't ever end even when the sky is falling!_ **   
**_I've seen miracles just happen!_ **

**Metal Mercenary closed her eyes as raised her hands. She made fists with her hands and brought them down fast.**

**_Silent prayers get answered!_ **   
**_Broken hearts become brand new!_ **   
**_That's what faith can do!_ **

**Metal Mercenary held her chest and bowed her head a tiny bit. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing purple. She smiled at the Big Seven.**

The Big Seven took hold of each other's hands as they listened to Metal Mercenary while she sang to them. Her words were creating a new feeling in them that they could not place, something that was growing the more they listened to the girl.

**_Overcome the odds, you don't have a chance!_ **   
**_(That's what faith can do!)_ **   
**_When the world says you can't, it'll tell you that you can!_ **

**Metal Mercenary shook her head and rolled her eyes. The Big Seven flinched, but saw Metal Mercenary smile. The Big Seven sat up straight and smiled.**

**_I've seen dreams that move the mountains._ **   
**_Hope that doesn't ever end even when the sky is falling!_ **   
**_I've seen miracles just happen!_ **

**Hiccup's eyes flashed green. Toothless's eyes flashed with a look of lightning in them. Merida's eyes flashed red.**

**_Silent prayers get answered!_ **   
**_Broken hearts become brand new!_ **   
**_That's what faith can do!_ **   
**_That's what faith can do!_ **

**Jamie's eyes flashed white. Jack's eyes flashed blue. Rapunzel's eyes flashed pink and yellow. Eugene's eye flashed turquoise.**

**_Even if you fall sometimes you will have the strength to rise._ **

**The Big Seven looked at each other, their faith in themselves restored.**

The Big Seven looked at each other, knowing what Metal Mercenary did.

She restored their hope in themselves and that they could beat the Dark Four, she gave them new confidence in what they were doing and what they were fighting for.

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"The boy I'm in love with, sang that to me when I asked why he fought. He held hope, so much hope. His song helped me see, that even when we don't have hope for yourselves, we can be the hope for others. You seven are the hope for everyone, for those who know about you, are learning about you, or gonna learn about you. There's so much you need to change, to fix, to say that you can't let yourselves call it quits now. You started this journey, see it through to the very end."**

The entire theatre cheered in agreement. Truly, what wise words!

**Hiccup smiled and nodded.**

**HICCUP**

**"Your right. As what was said week or two ago, people will suffer if we lose."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"The people need us so we can't give up. We just can't quit."**

**MERIDA**

**"It's foolish."**

**JACK**

**"Silly."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Wrong."**

**EUGENE**

**"Unjust."**

**JAMIE**

**"So let's get out of here."**

Everyone cheered, some even jumping up and clapping or hugging each other. The Big Seven grinned, now knowing that while they lose faith, they would continue on thanks to a girl they didn't know.

Triforce and JH smiled, winking conspiratorially at each other. Triforce looked over at Valka. It was obvious that the lady was smiling beneath her mask. Her gaze shifted towards the figure standing behind Valka, and another seat appeared.

Triforce hated forgetting to include some people. Hopefully, this was the last one…

Hopefully.

**Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes flashing.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Well, they haven't heard the commotion we all did, that I know, so there's time for an escape. Earth, light, lightning, water, emotions, healing, and Dragon Hybrid strength won't work on the cages. But fire can melt and ice can freeze. I know how to pick locks so don't worry about me. If you know how to pick locks, then do so."**

Eugene's eyes widened, "Wait wait wait wait wait!" He exclaimed reflexively throwing his arms up in the universal, 'Stop' gesture. The screen paused as everyone looked at him questioningly, "If she could have escaped earlier, why didn't she?!" He asked in an incredulous voice.

Everyone's eyes widened. Huh.. they did not think of that!

**Merida and Jack grabbed the bars of their cages. Merida's fire slowly starts to melt the bars and Jack started to freeze his cage. Toothless unsheathed a claw and Eugene pulled a lockpick from his pocket, trying to pick their cage locks. Metal Mercenary had reached into the heel of her boot, pulling out a lockpick before starting to pick her cage lock.**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"Hey, if you could escape anytime, why didn't you do so?"**

Everyone snickered as Eugene made a surprised face and then blushed in embarrassment, "Again!?"

Hiccup laughed, "You really gotta stop repeating yourself mate!" He said teasing his friend.

Eugene groaned in embarrassment and slid almost completely off his chair in a feeble attempt to merge with it.

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Nowhere to go and waiting for my friends to find me."**

**Eugene, Toothless, and Metal Mercenary managed to pick the locks of their cages before climbing out just as Jack and Merida finished freezing or melting the bars of their cages. Metal Mercenary jumped onto the nearest cage, which was Jamie's, grabbing onto the bars with one hand with her feet in one of the spaces between the bars while using the other to pick the lock.**

**Toothless flew over to Hiccup's cage, using his claw to pick the lock while Eugene, who had jumped onto Rapunzel's cage, started to pick her lock. Jack and Merida had climbed onto the tops of their cages.**

**Soon, Toothless and Hiccup were on top of the cage Hiccup was in, Eugene and Rapunzel were on top the one Rapunzel was in, and Metal Mercenary and Jamie were on top of the one Jamie was in.**

**JACK**

**"Well, we're out."**

**MERIDA**

**"And now to get down."**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"That's easy if you're acrobatic like me."**

**After scanning the cages, Metal Mercenary jumped off the cage she was one, falling a couple feet before grabbing onto another one. She kept doing the same thing, doing numerous skilled flips and jumps only someone with experience could have. In under a minute, she was on the ground and was looking up at the Big Seven.**

People stared, open-mouthed at how quick Metal Mercenary was. She seemed so natural at it, just how long has she practiced that!? At how quick and flexible Metal Mercenary was, that must've taken quite the amount of practice to master!

Triforce noticed JH looked at bit queasy and smirked, _"Too much?"_

JH looked a bit awed, _"Holy crap man, she's really flexible!"_

Triforce smirked, _"Forget to tell you. No cursing."_

**They stared at her with open mouthes in shock. Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes sparkled.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"What? I have experience."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I can do that, but not all of us yet. But Toothless and Jack can carry someone down."**

**HICCUP**

**"I can do it too. You'll be surprised at what Toothless and I did while we went on flights."**

**There was a smile on Hiccup's face.** **Toothless, in remembrance, groaned but smiled.**

"Do we want to know," Merida asked, looking at the two in question.

"Yes/No," Hiccup and Toothless yelled at the same time, glaring at each other afterward.

**JACK**

**"I need my staff to fly, remember? And it's all the way down there."**

**METAL MERCENARY (FROM BELOW)**

**"Catch Jack!"**

**Jack looked down, reaching out his hand only to catch his staff which was thrown at him with so much force when Jack caught it the force nearly pushed him off the cage. Once he regained his balance, Jack stared his hand which held his staff and shook it. He looked down incredulously at Metal Mercenary, who had the decency to look sheepish.**

Jack winced, rubbing his hand as he thought about the pain or sudden shock it might go through.

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Sorry. Threw your staff to you when you said that you needed it."**

**JACK**

**"If this is the force you get with just throwing stuff, then I pity those who get you angry."  
**

**METAL MERCENARY (NONCHALANTLY)**

**"Oh, trust me, they regretted it."**

**The Big Seven shivered at the nonchalantly of her answer.**

Everyone else did too.

Just who was this girl?!

**Rapunzel and Hiccup started jumping down the cages to the ground, but at a slower pace then Metal Mercenary. Toothless had Eugene and Rapunzel on his back and Jack carried Jamie in his arms. A minute later, they were all on the ground. The Big Seven went over and grabbed their stuff.**

**That was when they heard a loud neigh.**

**Metal Mercenary gasped and jumped in front of the path of a Nightmare, which was running towards the Big Seven. However, upon coming into contract with Metal Mercenary, the Nightmare exploded into gold sand.**

The Spirits gasped, their eyes going wide. Pitch Black's eyes widen. The Guardians were shocked.

This girl was immune to Pitch's power, he couldn't hurt her or do anything. He was powerless against her.

The Big Seven was just thankful that she saved them from the Nightmare.

**METAL MERCENARY (COMMENTING)**

**"And now we have even less time to escape. Let's go."**

**Sh** **e made her way to the only clear exit. The Big Seven, shaking themselves out of their shocked stances, followed after her, coming up walked by her side.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Wait, wait, wait. Back there, how did you do that?"**

**Metal Mercenary glanced at Toothless before turning her gaze to look around for anything else that might pop out.**

The way she did it showed that she did something like this before, making them curious as to what situation would require her to perform something similar to this.

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"I was captured and locked up was because I can do that. Pitch can't sense my fear because I accepted it. It made me stronger and immune against Pitch's attacks and his Nightmares. The reason the Nightmares exploded into gold sand was that my belief is so strong, the Nightmare couldn't handle it and was purified."**

**She stopped to look around a corner quickly before she continued walking.**

**METAL MERCENARY (CONTINUED)**

**"People with belief that strong can't get hurt by Pitch. Belief is a form of light; the stronger the light, the stronger the belief. Fun is another thing too. It can make someone forget their fear. Both things are a danger to Pitch."**

**Jamie looked down at his hands, letting a tiny spark of light shine at his fingertips. Jack flattered in his walking for just second. Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene looked at them.**

Jamie and Jack looked at each other. Their powers were dangerous to Pitch because if used right, Pitch can't do anything if belief overcame fear, or if fun made people forget their fear.

**Hiccup sighed.**

**HICCUP**

**"Fear is so confusing. Why can't fear just, not exist? Wouldn't it be better for everyone?"**

Many mumbled their agreement.

**Metal Mercenary stopped walking and turned to the Big Seven to stare at them.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"That wouldn't be a good idea. As much as some don't think, fear has a balance with everyone's life and with all life."**

**BIG SEVEN**

**"Huh?"**

"Huh" came the echoed response.

Triforce groaned, slapping her face with her hands. JH winced at the sound and could only pat Triforce's back as she mumbled, _"Shoot me now."_

 **They had confused expressions on their faces.** **Metal Mercenary sighed in annoyance, her eyes flickering.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Okay, look, I overheard a lot in the passing conventions of the Witches, but as far as I'm concerned, Pitch is abusing his role as the Spirit of Fear, as Nightmare King, and as the Boogieman. Fear is something everyone needs to live, allowing them the ability to hesitate and question and second guess. But too much will cause people to never try new things, to always fear everything and everyone and get people killed. Fear has a part in the balance and Pitch's job was to most likely keep an eye on that balance. Nightmares are a symbol of a person's fear, they just need to figure out what the nightmare is trying to tell them."**

The Spirits mumbled to themselves. Try as they might, they knew this was true, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

**Metal Mercenary snorted.**

**METAL MERCENARY (CONTINUED)**

**"This Man in Moon is going to have to search well for someone who wouldn't abuse that role like he did after Jokul Frosti."**

**At the Big Seven's raised eyebrows, Metal Mercenary rolled her eyes in annoyance, her eyes flickering.**

**METAL MERCENARY (CONTINUED)**

**"Again, I heard a lot from passing conventions. You'll be surprised how much people say when their none of the wiser or think you can't hear them or understand."**

**She turned around to walk again.** **The Big Seven looked at each other and shrugged, following their mysterious new friend.**

**However, they didn't get far before Metal Mercenary suddenly stopped and whirled around, looking at Jack and Rapunzel, who was standing to the right and in front of another hallway. She snapped her head to look at the ceiling above the two. Toothless was now staring up at the ceiling as well.**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"What?"**

**Metal Mercenary snapped her head to look at Jack and Rapunzel.**

**METAL MERCENARY (SHOUTING)**

**"Watch out!"**

**Metal Mercenary surged forward and pushed herself, Jack and Rapunzel into another hallway and onto the ground just a loud crack filled the air followed by a loud bang. Pushing themselves to their knees, they saw the entrance to the hallway now covered entirely by a large stone, right where Jack and Rapunzel were standing.**

Gasp, there sure is a lot of gasps, why are they all doing that? But, back to point, Jack and Rapunzel could have been crushed.

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"That was on the ceiling."**

**JACK**

**"Rapunzel and I could have been crushed."**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Your welcome."**

No one could help but laugh at Metal Mercenary's comment.

**MERIDA (MUFFLED)**

**"Jack! Rapunzel! Metal Mercenary! You three alright?"**

**Rapunzel got to her feet and went to the large stone, putting her hands on it.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Yeah, we're okay, we're separated now!"**

**EUGENE**

**"Try and find a way to reunite with us."**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"That's gonna be the least of our problems."**

**Metal Mercenary walked up to the large stone**

**JAMIE** **(MUFFLED)**

**"Why's that?"**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"I hear many booby traps being activated, in this hallway and in ours. I know Toothless can hear them too. Toothless, you're gonna have to keep an ear out for the traps. This also means Pitch knows we've escaped."**

**TOOTHLESS (MUFFLED)**

**"Got ya!"**

"Why are they taking orders from her," Snotlout asked, crossing his arms, "She's not the leader. For all we know, she could be a spy. Why trust her?"

Astrid looked at Snotlout like he grew two heads, "Three things. First, you're an idiot. Second, she _could be_ a spy. And third, she restored their faith, she helped them escape their cages, shielded them from the Nightmare, and saved Jack and Rapunzel from getting crushed. Why would she risk her life for them is she's a spy?"

Snotlout tried to come up with a response, but Astrid's stare kept him from saying anything.

**JACK (ALARMED)**

**"Got another problem! The ceilings coming down!"**

**Jack was looking up and when Metal Mercenary and Rapunzel looked up, they saw it too. The ceiling of the hallway they were in was lowering to the ground.** **Metal Mercenary snapped her head back to the large stone.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Listen closely! On the first turn, go left, then go right and follow that path to the two touches on the black door is the exit. Be careful of the traps!"**

**HICCUP (MUFFLED)**

**"How do you know that?"**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Because that's the way they brought me in! They thought I was unconscious! Now go!"**

**Metal Mercenary looked ar Rapunzel and Jack.**

**JACK (YELLING)**

**"Come on!"**

**The three of them ran down the hallway. Every now and then, Metal Mercenary would shout out a 'look out!', 'duck!', or a 'move!' from the random traps and arrows. The ceiling was now halfway down the wall through, forcing the three of them to hunch over while they ran. Jack spots an opening to the right and pointed to it.**

Comments on how good they were at dodging, Metal Mercenary's skills, and how close the ceiling was to the floor.

**They rolled through the opening, nearly escaping the ceiling. However, as Metal Mercenary stood up, an arrow came from the room they were in now and came right at her head. Metal Mercenary only had time to move, the arrow only grazing her head.**

**RAPUNZEL (ALARMED)**

**"Metal Mercenary!"**

**Another arrow flew and this time, Metal Mercenary caught it. Jack followed the arrow's path, which came above and shot a blast of ice, preventing others from coming.**

**Metal Mercenary's eyes darken in anger as she broke the arrow in her hand. She threw the now broken arrow to the ground and brushed her hair out of the way of the grazed wound on her head.**

**JACK (WORRIED)**

**"You okay."**

**Then, much to the shock of Jack and Rapunzel, the wound healed itself. Metal Mercenary scoffed at their looks.**

Triforce laughed at everyone's faces. Metal Mercenary did say she wasn't really human even though she looks like one. Triforce then paused in her laugher, remembering what comes next and groaned.

She did not want to see the reactions.

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"I told you, I'm not really human."**

**Metal Mercenary took a look at the room they were in and sighed.**

**METAL MERCENARY (CONTINUED) (FLASE HAPPINESS)**

**"Oh joy. This is just great. Hanging cages in a line above water with the exit on the other side."**

**Jack and Rapunzel looked and groaned because this was exactly what they saw. Metal Mercenary took a running leap and jumped onto the first hanging cage. When it got close to the second cage, Metal Mercenary jumped again, landing on it. She turned back to Jack and Rapunzel.**

**JACK**

**"You jump, I'll carry Rapunzel across."**

**Rapunzel, however, ran and jumped onto the first cage. She turned and smiled at Jack.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"Never mind. I'll fly myself across while you two acrobatic girls jump across."**

Everyone laughed. Rapunzel grinned at Jack, pinching his cheek with a smile, "So nice of you to offer to carry me across."

Jack blushed a deep blue, but Rapunzel didn't notice because Eugene got her attention, but the rest of his friends saw and gave him big grins.

Oh, God. Please have mercy.

 **Rapunzel and Metal Mercenary laugh before they start jumping again.** **Jack flew next to them, making sure to be close in case either of them fell. Once on the other side, they all let out a breath. Metal Mercenary looked over at the exit and pointed to it.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"This should be the exit. Let's go."**

**They only got a couple of steps before Rapunzel let out a shout. Metal Mercenary and Jack whipped around to watch as Rapunzel's hand went to her hair and rubbed her head, which was tilted back a bit. Rapunzel took a step back and her head went straight. Rapunzel turned her head to see that the braids of her hair were caught on the final cage.**

**There was a sudden clang and splash, followed by more. Lifting their heads, the three saw the hanging cages and their chains falling into the water.**

**Alarmed, Rapunzel turned her head to stare at Metal Mercenary and Jack as the cage her hair was stuck to fell. Rapunzel let out a cry as she was pulled over the edge and into the water.**

**JACK (CRYING OUT)**

**"Rapunzel!"**

Queen Arianna let out a huge cry, hands flying to her mouth as tears started to manifest in her eyes. King Fredrick gripped the sides of his seat, staring at the screen. Rapunzel gasped, going pale. Eugene had grabbed onto his sister, Toothless and Hiccup roared, Merida screamed, Jamie cried, and Jack shouted.

 **Dropping his staff, Jack jumped into the water after Rapunzel. Metal Mercenary eyes flashed in alarm as she watched the water from above.** **In the water, Jack swam towards Rapunzel, who was struggling to pull her hair out of the cage. Jack joins her in trying to pull her hair free but to no prevail.**

Rapunzel looks at her hair, the very thing that traps her underwater in the future.

**Rapunzel suddenly stops and looks at Jack in his eyes. Jack gives Rapunzel a questioning look, which Rapunzel nods at. Jack gives a sharp nod and grabs his dagger before grabbing Rapunzel's hair in his hand. Jack brings his dagger to the hair and looks at Rapunzel again. Rapunzel nods once.**

Gothel and everyone else freezes. They knew it was the only way to save Rapunzel, but the cost would be Rapunzel losing the power her hair gave her.

**Jack cuts Rapunzel's hair, freeing her. Rapunzel's hair turns from blonde to brunette.**

"NO," Gothel shouts, going to stand up but finds herself unable to. And no one took heed of her shout because it was silent, besides the three other Dark Four members who looked at her, knowing she needed the hair to survive cause of its power.

**Now, the two try to swim to the surface hand-in-hand, but Rapunzel starts slowing down, the lack of air getting to her. Jack looked at her and saw this and did the only thing he could think of.**

**He kissed her, pushing the air in his lungs into hers.**

Rapunzel gasped.

**Rapunzel's eyes went wide, even as Jack pulled away. But Jack's mouth was open, allowing water in. Jack's free hand went to his mouth in an attempt to stop the water from getting in, but water still got into his lungs.**

**Rapunzel let out a shout, bubbles forming from the air she let out. She quickly closed her mouth and grabbed Jack pulling him up with her to the surface. Breaking through the surface, Rapunzel out a gasp as she breathed in the air. She looked at Jack, who seemed to have trouble breathing.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Rapunzel!"**

**Rapunzel looked up, seeing Metal Mercenary was leaning as far down as she could from the ledge. Metal Mercenary had lowered Jack's staff as close to the water as she could.**

**Rapunzel, wrapping an arm around Jack, swam over to the staff and grabbed it. Metal Mercenary, with no trouble, pulled Rapunzel and Jack out of the water and back onto the solid ground.**

**Metal Mercenary and Rapunzel carried Jack though the doors and out into the woods. Metal Mercenary held Jack's staff and her jacket in her left hand. After walking a couple of feet away from the door, Metal Mercenary and Rapunzel set Jack on the ground.**

**Jack was making gasps like he was trying to breathe. Inside his lungs, the water froze, his cold temperature turning the water into ice and making it hard for Jack to breathe.**

Everyone froze.

No.

No!

No!

NO!

**RAPUNZEL (SCREAMING)**

**"Jack! Jack!"**

**Jack let out a fading breath and slowly closed his eyes. Rapunzel gasped, her eyes going wide and her face turning pale. Next to her, Metal Mercenary gasp, her eyes flashing in alarm.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONTINUED) (SCREAMING)**

**"No! Jack! Wake up! Wake up! Jack!"**

**Rapunzel hit Jack on his chest, trying to get a reaction. Nothing happened.**

Rapunzel and Jamie sobbed. No. Not Jack.

**RAPUNZEL (CONTINUED) (SCREAMING)**

**"Jack! Please wake up!"**

**HICCUP**

**"Rapunzel!"**

**Rapunzel turned and saw that Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Jamie, and Eugene found them. She didn't give them time to speak before she screamed.**

**RAPUNZEL (SCREAMING)**

**"Jack's not breathing! He saved me from drowning by cutting my hair, but he breathed in water! He's not breathing!"**

**Jamie let out a cry and rushed to Jack's side, pushing his arm.**

**JAMIE (BEGGING)**

**"Jack, no! You're my brother! Please!"**

Jamie jumped on Jack, crying into his chest. Jack held onto Jamie, feeling the hands of his friends on him, trying to reassure themselves that Jack was still here. Jack paled, seeing that he might die in the future saving Rapunzel's life.

If it does, it's worth it. He lived for 317 years, Rapunzel's only lived 18 years. It's worth it.

Or so he tried to reassure himself anyway.

**Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, and Eugene joined in on kneeling next to Jack's body, each of them having a hand on him.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Wake up, Jack!"**

**MERIDA**

**"Not you!"**

**EUGENE**

**"Open your eyes!"**

**HICCUP**

**"Don't do this!"**

**Metal Mercenary eyes kept flashing in shock and alarm as she stood off to the side.**

**METAL MERCENARY (DISBELIEF)**

**"This can't be right. This isn't right. This is not supposed to happen."**

Triforce looked over at the girl next to Valka, her hand was over her mouth and tears were coming from her eyes.

JH's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she gave her friend a sharp inquiring look, but Triforce ignored her in favor of stubbornly watching the screen. JH grained in aggravation.

**Ignoring her, Rapunzel grabbed Jack's hand and put it on her hand and started to sing fast.**

**RAPUNZEL-**   
**_Flower, gleam, and glow._ **   
**_Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse.  
Bring back what once was mine–  
_ **

**Rapunzel stopped when nothing happened. No glowing hair, no yellow light, no breathe from Jack. She let out a sob as she dropped lowered Jack's hand to her lap as the realization came to her: She lost her healing ability with her hair.**

Rapunzel grabbed at her hair. Why does the power leave her when she needed it most.

**Rapunzel had tears slowly come to her eyes, Jamie following soon after with the others not too far behind. Metal Mercenary just gritted her teeth, her eyes dimmed in sadness.**

**Rapunzel opened her mouth and sang again, at a slower pace.**

**_Heal what has been hurt._ **   
**_Change the fate's design._ **   
**_Save what has been lost._ **   
**_Bring back what once was mine._ **   
**_What once was mine._ **

**Rapunzel let out a cry, her tears falling on Jack's face. The others let out sobs as well, Jamie burying his head into Jack's chest as the others bowed their heads.**

Everyone, besides those who were evil, had tears coming down their faces.

The Big Seven just had their faith restored, they didn't deserve having one of their own ripped away from them.

**As they cried, a yellow glow caught their attention a couple of seconds later. Gasping, they looked up to see Rapunzel's tears glowing on Jack's face. They all suddenly grew hopeful.**

Everyone froze, eyes growing wide as hope overtook their beings.

**JAMIE**

**"Jack!"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Jack! Jack!"**

**SCENE CHANGES: JACK'S MIND**

**Jack opened his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but black.**

**Then everything changed to a heavily wooded area. An adult woman, a small girl, and a lanky boy - all with brown hair - are walking around. Mom, daughter, and son. The son made a face before running off, his sister following.**

**MOM**

**"Come on Jack, you can't have fun all the time."**

**Jack gasped.**

**JACK**

**"What?"**

**Jack went to look at the boy, but everything around them changed.**

**It now showed the same lanky boy is hanging upside down from a tree branch while 3 children watch him - one is the same girl from before while the other two were a different boy and girl around her age.**

**GIRL**

**"Jack, get down from there!"**

**It changed again. This time, it was by a campfire.**

"Is this," Bunny started.

"Yes! It's Jack's memories," Tooth cried out, "He's remembering!"

**By firelight, the lanky boy is performing buffoonery with two antlers on the side of his head. The same girl and the other two kids were there.**

**COLONIAL BOY**

**"You're funny, Jack!"**

**It changed again, this time it was a small wooden house.**

**The boy has a pair of ice-skates slung over his shoulder. He and the little girl are leaving the house.**

**MOM**

**"Be careful!"**

**The boy turns, and it is definitely Jack.**

**Jack gasped at his look. This Jack had brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers. He also wore a brown poncho to cover himself from the cold.**

**At once, Jack realized where he was.**

**JACK**

**"I'm in my head. These are my memories."**

Jack, from the tight group hug, manages to lean towards the screen a bit, wanting to see more closely.

**Jack laughs.**

**JACK (LAUGHING)**

**"We will!"**

**The girl laughs with him.**

**The scene changed again, this time showing a lake iced over.**

**The girl is there, but now she looks afraid. Jack takes off his other ice skate and places it on the iced-over lake.**

**JACK**

**"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, Olivia, just look at me!"**

**Jack looked down by his sister's, Olivia's, feet. The ice was cracking.**

**JACK (WHISPERING)**

**"No!"**

Jack let out a shaky breath. Olivia...that was...his sister's name. His little sister.

**OLIVIA**

**"Jack, I'm scared!"**

**The ice is cracking underneath of her.**

**JACK**

**"I- I know, I know."**

**He takes a step, but the ice cracks under his feet. Jack glances down uneasy and looks back at Olivia with a smile.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"But you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in."**

**Jack looks down again before looking up, an idea coming to his head.**

**JACK**

**"Uh... We're gonna have a little fun instead!"**

**OLIVIA (CRYING OUT)**

**"No, we're not!"**

**JACK**

**"Would I trick you?"**

**OLIVIA**

**"Yes! You always play tricks!"**

**Jack chuckled as he took a careful step closer.**

**JACK**

**"Well, alright, well not- not- not this time."**

**He held his arm out.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"I promise, I promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in me."**

**Jack's breathing hitched at the last sentence.**

As does everyone else's. _Believe in me._ It was amazing how such a small phrase can touch so many hearts at once.

**Olivia gulps.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day!"**

**Olivia starts to smile.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"I- It's as easy as, uh, one -"**

**As he spoke, Jack took another step. The ice cracked his foot and Jack winced before giving a quick smile.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"Woah!"**

**Jack pretends to almost fall but catches his balance. Olivia laughs.**

"You're making her forget her fear," Hiccup whispered.

"By doing something fun," Toothless added.

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"Two. Three."**

**Olivia laughs as Jack lands on a part of the ice that is not thin.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"Alright."**

**Jack crouched down, grabbing a stick that was lying near him.**

**JACK**

**"My staff."**

Jack glanced at his staff.

**JACK**

**"Now it's your turn. One-"**

**Olivia gasps as she takes a step, the ice cracking.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"That's it, that's it. Two-."**

**Jack held the stick neat Olivia as she took another step, gasping as the ice cracked again.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"Three!"**

**Jack grabs her by the knees using the crook in the stick and slides her around so that she is in the safe spot, but he has been flung into the cracking area. He sits up and smiles. She leans up on her arms, smiling too. Pleased, he stands up and chuckles, but his weight cracks the ice at last.**

**With a surprised shout, Jack fells into the cold water. Olivia gasped and held her hand out.**

Jack gasped in shock, along with everyone else in the theatre.

**OLIVIA**

**"Jack!"**

**Jack sinks into the cold water, looking up at the moon. As he's drifting below the ice, his hair illuminates in the moonlight and remains white as he opens his eyes, the memory fading.**

This is how he became Jack Frost. He saved his sister, but at the cost of his own life.

Jack grinned feebly. What a way to go.

**Jack gasped as the memory fades away, everything turning to black once more. Feeling a sharp pain in his head, Jack clutches his head as his memories came back to him. Seconds went by before it stopped.**

**JACK**

**"I had a sister. And I saved her."**

**UNKNOWN GIRL**

**"Yes, you did."**

**Jack gasped and turned around, his breath hitching at the sight before him.**

**A girl with brown hair and eyes stood before him, smiling with her hands between her back. While clearly to have aged a couple of years, there's was no mistaking it. The teenaged girl before him was his sister.**

**Olivia smiled.**

**OLIVIA**

**"Six years after you drowned, I got sick and couldn't be cured. I died, but Man in Moon grabbed me with his moonbeams. I can't tell you what Man in Moon has planned for me, only that if you succeed it will happen."**

His sister. His sister was with Man In Moon.

**JACK**

**"Olivia."**

**OLIVIA**

**"I longed to hear my name from your voice again Jack, not just in dreams or nightmares."**

**JACK (SMILING)**

**"Olivia."**

**Olivia laughs.**

**OLIVIA**

**"Go back, Jack. Your friends still need you. Beat Pitch, Jack. Beat the Dark Four. Save the world."**

**As everything faded away, Jack nodded with a smile.**

**JACK**

**"I will."**

**SCENE CHANGES: BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

**Jack gasped as he opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. Jack coughed, water coming out of his mouth.**

**HICCUP/TOOTHLESS/RAPUNZEL/EUGENE/MERIDA/JAMIE**

**"Jack!"**

Everyone cheered, jumping up clapping once again. Jack was group hugged tightly from his friends, only being released when he managed to squeak out that he couldn't breathe, only then did they let him go.

Jack grinned at them. They sat back down in their seats, which had mysteriously moved closer to each other when they weren't paying attention.

Valka looked at the girl next to her, realizing it was Oliva. Oliva smiled at her and said, "I can't see Jack yet. It's too soon. Just like you."

 **Metal Mercenary gasped, a small smile coming to her face.** **Jack finished coughing before he looked at his friends.**

**JACK**

**"I remember my past. I had a sister. Olivia was her name. We were ice skating, but part of the ice was to thin and Olivia got stuck. I saved her, but the cost was my life. That's why-"**

**Jack stood up, prompting the others to follow him.**

**JACK (CONTINUED)**

**"That's why Man in Moon choose me to be the Spirit of Winter. Saving my sister, an act of love, something Jokul would never do."**

"HA! That's why he was chosen," Jamie exclaimed, looking down at the spirits in triumph. They all had the decency to look a bit ashamed.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"He chose right."**

**Jack eyed her hair before smiling.**

**JACK (JOKING)**

**"As much as you look good for a brunette, it's gonna be a while before I get used to you without long blonde hair."**

**They all laughed. Jack turned and hugged Jamie tight. Metal Mercenary walked up.**

**METAL MERCENARY (SMIRKING)**

**"You know, there's a motto that says "To fool one's enemies, fake your own death", but I didn't think you'll actually try to do it."**

**HICCUP (AKING)**

**"You did it before."**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"Sorta."**

**Metal Mercenary shrugged, eyes sparkling.**

**MERIDA**

**"Let's get away from here before anything else happens."**

"Please."

"Do so while you still have time."

**Nodding, the eight of them ran through the woods. They didn't stop, not until they came to a small lake. It was only after stopping did Jack realize this was the same lake he drowned in.**

**JACK**

**"We're near Burgess. This is the lake I drowned in."**

**JAMIE**

**"You mean, the lake that always stayed frozen even through spring and summer and where other kids, including me, played around is your grave? You never told me that and that would be a good thing to know!"**

**Jack blushed, coughed and looked away from Jamie's pointed glare.**

The Burgess kids all gasp as Jamie tossed Jack a glare. Jack chuckled, rubbing his neck.

**JACK**

**"Olivia came to me before I woke up. She said she died of sickness, but Man in Moon saved her. He has something planned for her, but we need to beat the Dark Four first."**

**EUGENE**

**"Our destiny is to stop the Dark Four."**

**MERIDA**

**"Destiny and fate are alike, but while a lot of people know what fate is, what is destiny?"**

**Metal Mercenary chuckled, her eyes brightening in amusement.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"I know what it is."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Care to share?"**

**Metal Mercenary nodded and opened her mouth, starting to sing once again.**

**METAL MERCENARY** **-**  
 **_In the dream your on a ledge._ **  
**_Underneath you lie your hopes for tomorrow._ **  
**_To get over this edge you need a leap of faith._ **

**The Big Seven turned their heads to her more. Metal Mercenary's eyes start to glow as she puts her hands together. It reminded them of what she did while they were in the hanging cages.**

**_You waited long enough._ **   
**_Got it out and now its time to embrace it._ **   
**_Show what you're made of._ **   
**_It's in your hands, your chance to take it!_ **

**Metal Mercenary started to walk forward slowly. She hugged herself before she held her hands out. She made a fist with both hands.**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats, Metal Mercenary's voice enchanting them to listen.

**_Destiny's everything you're made of!_ **   
**_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_ **   
**_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_ **   
**_And you can't get lost here!_ **

**Metal Mercenary stops walking. The Big Seven smile and slowly formed a circle around Metal Mercenary. Metal Mercenary stomped her foot, her eyes glowing a bit more.**

**_Your destiny, your destiny, your destiny._ **   
**_You can't get lost._ **   
**_Your destiny, your destiny, your destiny._ **

**Metal Mercenary at the Big Seven, making them smile back at her.**

**_I was so terrified, then realized on this journey._ **   
**_No matter where it leads, you get a chance to then take it!_ **

**Metal Mercenary raised a hand to hold her chest and looked down. She looked up with a smirk and a narrowed gaze.**

"She's going through something just like us or something different," Merida voiced her opinion. She was met by agreement from nearly everyone.

**_Destiny's everything you're made of!_ **   
**_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_ **   
**_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_ **   
**_My destiny is found!_ **

**Metal Mercenary slowed to walk in a circle. Her eyes were slowly getting brighter. She shakes her head and brings her fists to her chest. She nods with a smile.**

**_When you're running around in circles!_ **   
**_(Trying to find where you fit in!)_ **   
**_There's a form a way that you can turn!_ **   
**_(Hope means you're winning!)_ **   
**_No matter what just stay in control!_ **   
**_Because when your gone nobody knows!_ **   
**_You never need!_ **

**She looks at Toothless. She looks at Hiccup. She looks at Eugene. She looks at Merida. She looks at Jack. She looks at Rapunzel. She looks at Jamie.**

The Big Seven looked at each other.

**_Destiny's everything you're made of!_ **   
**_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_ **   
**_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_ **   
**_Destiny's found!_ **

**Metal Mercenary smiles and points to all of them. She places a hand on her chest. Her eyes glowed brightly as she nods. She raised a fist into the air.**

**_Destiny's everything you're made of!_ **   
**_(Destiny's found!)_ **   
**_Hiding behind what you're most afraid of!_ **   
**_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground!_ **

**Metal Mercenary raised her other hand in the air. Metal Mercenary's eyes glowed almost like a flashlight. She lowered her hands and back up out of the circle.**

**_My destiny is found!_ **   
**_My destiny is found!_ **

**Metal Mercenary closed her eyes and smiled. Her hand reached to the side like she was holding someone else's.**

**_My destiny is found_!**

**Metal Mercenary opened her eyes and nodded, her eyes returning to normal. The Big Seven smile at each other.**

"Thanks for telling us in a song," Eugene said.

**EUGENE**

**"Thanks for telling us."**

Eugene exclaimed, "Seriously! Again! Why am I saying things that are so alike!"

"Because it's you who's saying it," Jamie stated.

Eugene had no answer to that.

 **They all laughed.** **Suddenly, Metal Mercenary started glowing. Metal Mercenary's eye's flashed in shock and the Big Seven gasped.**

**JAMIE**

**"What's going on!"**

**Metal Mercenary smiled, her eyes glowing again.**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"My friends, that found me."**

**She looked at them all.**

**METAL MERCENARY (CONTINUED)**

**"Go win the war. If you don't, others, including myself, won't exist."**

**JACK (SHOCKED)**

**"Wait, you're from the future!"**

"Future!"

 _"A time-traveler,"_ JH exclaimed, looking at Triforce.

Triforce laughed and nodded.

**Metal Mercenary nodded.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"The boy you love, who is he to us?"**

**METAL MERCENARY**

**"The son of future friends of yours. Can't say when you'll meet them, but you will. You'll meet me to probably."**

**As the glow spread through her entire body, Metal Mercenary seemed to come to a decision.**

**METAL MERCENARY/AKASHA**

**"My real name, it's Akasha. There are many things my friends taught me. One of them is this: Friends are the family we meet along the way. Remember that."**

"Akasha," Oracle said, "It means 'Spirit' or 'Ether'. She has a powerful name."

**With a smile, Metal Mercenary, no Akasha, vanished. A couple seconds went by and the Big Seven were silent.**

**HICCUP**

**"Well, that was interesting!"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"You said it."**

**They all chuckled.**

_"Phew! That was an exhausting chapter!"_ Exclaimed JH.

Triforce nodded, _"I know right? It also doesn't help that I'm so into 'Avengers' right now. It made it more difficult to write!"_

JH nodded, _"Same here but with Harry Potter."_

Triforce sighed and got up, _"Well, I think about time for a break!"_

JH nodded in agreement, as Triforce clapped twice and summoned refreshments while announcing that it was time for a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've have put photo's on my DeviantArt account:
> 
> 1) The weapons of the Big Seven  
> 2) Markus  
> 3) Steve Bennett  
> 4) Vanja Upton  
> 5) Our mystery Guest, Metal Mercenary/Akasha (Only I know when she's gonna appear again!)
> 
> Songs Used:  
> 'All I Had is Gone' - The Secret Of NIMH 2  
> 'What Faith Can Do' - Kutless  
> 'What Once Was Mine' - Tangled  
> 'Destiny' - Swedish Pop Group PLAY or Avalon High.
> 
> Tell our new friend FMA-Fangirl33 (On Fanfiction ) or JanaHani33 (On Wattpad), thanks for her help!


	23. I Will Always Be With You

**Italic - _Singing_  
_*Italic*_ \- Singing In Head (like in movies where they sing but their mouths aren't moving)  
**

* * *

Triforce giggled, covering her mouth. She bet some people wondered who Metal Mercenary was, scratching their heads. But that comes later in the future, way later.

**The words 'I Will Always Be With You' appeared on the screen.**

**The Big Seven sat next to the lake. Jamie was in Jack's lap, looking content despite the frost on his hair. Jamie looked used to it.**

**Rapunzel was also next to Jack, her head on his shoulder. Merida and Eugene were on the left side of Jack while Hiccup and Toothless were on the right. They all seemed to be wanting to be close to Jack after the scare.**

Jack smiled, seeing that his friends didn't seem to want to let him get anywhere far away from them, wanting him to stay close. He's glad that he's wanted. It felt… good!

**JACK**

**"So, are we gonna ignore the fact Metal Mercenary, or her real name, Akasha, is from the future from who knows when and saved us?"**

Someone from Burgess jumped, their eyes going wide.

"Wait, if Mercenary is from the future, does that mean-"

 _"No! You will not finish that sentence,"_ Triforce yelled.

The person flinched, "But does she come from a time-"

_"Nope!"_

"But-"

_"Quiet!"_

"I just want to know if-"

_"If you don't drop this matter, I will make sure you will not talk through the rest of the movie. Then I will make sure to put you next to the Dark Four and make sure you stay seated. Or I just might hit you with a very large baseball bat and see how far you fly. Drop. This. Matter. Now."_

The person whimpered, seeing that Triforce was serious and wisely shut up. Triforce huffed, she was trying to prevent spoiling, she hated it.

JH raised an eyebrow at her fellow author, in the universal, 'Seriously?' gesture.

 _"Honestly though, man, isn't threatening them going a little too far? I mean, I get that you hate spoilers but personally, I feel that allowing the characters to puzzle it out on their own is a little more exciting,"_ She stated, clearly confused by her friend's vehemence.

Triforce glared, _"I hate spoilers. They suck and ruin everything for you."_

JH sweatdropped and nodded, swiftly dropping the matter. Okay then.

**EUGENE**

**"Are we gonna ignore the fact you technically died?"**

**MERIDA**

**"Or Rapunzel still having the ability to heal even without her hair?"**

**JAMIE**

**"Or about Markus?"**

Cue tons of growls.

From a lot of people.

And a lot of Spirits.

And from a lot of Dragons and Hybrids.

Pretty much everyone.

Even JH.

**Merida sighed.**

**MERIDA (STATING)**

**"Well, Metal Mercenary, I mean, Akasha saved us from our self-doubt and helped get us out of there. Not to mention she risked her own existence. She could have changed something that erased her from time itself and we wouldn't have known what."**

**Rapunzel's eyes widen. She pulled away and stared at Jack.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"You weren't supposed to die."**

**Jack looked confused.**

**JACK (ASKING)**

**"What?"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Don't you remember? Metal, I mean, Akasha said that 'this wasn't supposed to happen'. Jack, you were never meant to die and she probably feared she changed something when you did."**

"She did, didn't she?"

"I wondered why."

"No, you didn't."

"Shut up."

**Jamie sat up too.**

**JAMIE**

**"Yeah, I remember that. She looked relieved that Jack lived, but I don't know why because she doesn't know Jack personally."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Unless she knew Jack from the future."**

**Jack shook his head.**

**JACK**

**"Let's just drop this. If anyone asks, we'd meet a girl who was captured by Pitch and ran off to be with her friends and boyfriend who were looking for her. We tell no one her name or that she's from the future or the fact I died. We can say that I saved Rapunzel from drowning by cutting off her hair and saving her caused my memories to come back to me."**

**His friends looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to what Jack said.**

**HICCUP**

**"That's a good idea. It can prevent fakes from coming up because we know she left and besides Pitch, we are the only ones who know what Akasha looks like. Keeping close to the truth as possible without revealing anything that could change anything."**

JH laughed, _"Oh my god! It's no wonder she freaked out!"_

Triforce laughed, but seeing the confusing looks, decided to tell everyone, _"By keeping quiet and changing what happened, Akasha freaked because she didn't know that Jack technically died. Because she didn't know."_

JH chuckled, _"Basically, keeping it secret left your future time travel friend in the dark about what was going to happen! Because she didn't know!"_

Triforce nodded, _"Loophole, that's what it's called, right?"_

The Big Seven looked at each other, realizing that Triforce and JH were right and blushed.

**EUGENE**

**"As for Rapunzel's healing ability, it would seem that losing the hair took away her reverse aging, but left the healing since Rapunzel could still heal. My guess is that Rapunzel's tears could always heal."**

**Hiccup sat up straighter.**

**HICCUP**

**"With all that aside, what are we gonna do about Markus."**

**Eugene rubbed his chin.**

**EUGENE**

**"If I remember correctly, there are justice systems that take care of people like Markus."**

"You bet there is," a cop yelled, followed by others.

**Jamie sat up, beaming.**

**JAMIE**

**"Yeah! For all we know, the cops could've caught Markus while we were away! If not, then all we need to do is get Markus to the police! They'll take care of him! They hate men like Markus."**

"We sure do kid," a female officer said, glaring at Markus.

Markus huffed, looking away. At least with Jamie coming back to town, he would be able to get him to come with him and his power, he would be able to show his son how to use the power to lead his way and show that no one gets in his path.

**The Big Seven smiled at the thought of Markus being put away. Toothless got up and smile at Jack.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"So, Jack? How do you feel now? You know why the Spirits beat you every day and you got your memories back. So, how do you feel?"**

The Spirits flinched, the reminder that they were being used as pawns didn't really help that much.

**Jack laughed and stood up. Jamie stood off to Jack's side. Rapunzel got up along with Merida, Eugene, and Hiccup. Jack smiled at all of them, resting his staff against his shoulder. Jack looked thoughtful before he nodded to himself.**

**JACK**

**"Well, I guess I feel like the journey to find out my past is over and I have you guy's to thank for it."**

**Jack then began to sing.**

**JACK-**  
**_Heart, don't fail me now._ **  
**_Courage, don't desert me._ **  
**_Don't turn back now that I'm here._ **

**Jack placed a hand on his heart as he looked down. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.**

**_People always say life is full of choices._ **  
**_No one ever mentions: fear?_ **  
**_Or how the world can seem so vast on a journey to my past!_ **

**Jack lifted his head and with the hand that was over his heart and placed it over his head. Jack lowered his hand and looked up at his friends.**

"Why is he talking about the past?"

"Shhh."

"No, why is he talking about his past when he knows?"

"Shhhh!"

"Why-"

"SHHHH!"

"Okay, I get it, quiet."

"...Shh."

**_Somewhere down this road, there has to be someone waiting._ **  
**_Years of dreams just can't be wrong._ **  
**_Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted._ **

**Jack smiled as he walked past his friends, looking at the path that led to Burgess. Jack turned to his friends and opened arms wide before hugging himself.**

**_Finally, home where I belong._ **  
**_Well, starting now I'm learning fast._ **  
**_On this journey to my past!_ **

**His friends smiled at Jack as he spun once. Jack raised a hand in the air and fired a snowball into the air which exploded into snow that fell to the ground.**

**_Home, love, family._ **  
**_There was once a time I must have had them too._ **

**Jack looks to the lake, remembering when Olivia and he used to skate on it.**

**_Home, love, family!_ **  
**_I am once again complete because I found you!_ **

**Jack turns and smiles at his friends, prompting them to smile back at him.**

The other six felt their hearts melt at Jack's little confession.

How can you not melt at that?

**_One step at a time._ **  
**_One hope, then another._ **  
_**Who knows where this road may go!** _

**Jack starts to walk to his friends. Jack stops in front of them and gives them a group hug.**

**_Back to who I was._ **  
**_On to find my future._ **  
**_Things my heart still needs to know!_ **

**Jack backs up, placing his free hand on his chest. Jack looks up at the falling snow.**

**_Yes, let this be a sign!_ **  
**_Let this road be mine!_ **  
**_It led me to my past!_ **

**Jack looks back at his friends with a smile. Jack backs up and spins once more, casting another snowball into the sky which made more snow more it exploded.**

**_And brought me home at last!_ **

**Jack walks up to his friends again and smiles at them.**

**Once Jack finishes, he laughs, holding his chest tight. His friends laugh with him.**

"Welcome home Jack," Jamie said.

"You're staying with us," Rapunzel added.

"Wanna have some fun," Eugene asked.

"Let's play tag or have a race," Toothless exclaims.

Jack laughs, "You guys are nuts!"

"But you love us anyway," Merida says.

"And you don't regret it," Hiccup added.

Jack just laughs, nothing to say to that.

JH was dying back at her seat, muttering things like, 'Oh god-' 'How cute-' 'I cannot-' while sliding halfway out of her chair. She even had some little hearts and flowers floating all around her with a pink, sparkly, anime aura.

Triforce sweatdropped at her friend and carefully batted away a stray sparkle that drifted her way. What the heck? And sparkles, really, sparkles?

**HICCUP**

**"Come on. Let's get to Burgess. Toothless, I suggest wearing your cape that Vanja gave you."**

**Nodding, Toothless pulls out Vanja's cape and puts it on. They walked down the path that would lead them to the town where Jamie grew up in.**

**SCENE CHANGE: AT BURGESS**

**JACK**

**"This was not the sight I expected to see when we got here."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"What happened here?"**

**The Big Seven stared at the sight before them. Rapunzel's hands were on her mouth while Merida held a hand to her mouth. Hiccup, Eugene, and Toothless just stood in shock. Jack and Jamie meanwhile stared at the place before them in horror.**

**All around them, cars were flipped, power lines were down, windows were broken, buildings were destroyed. There was not one spot that wasn't somehow damaged. It looked like something came out of nowhere and decided to rip the town apart.**

The citizens of Burgess gasped at the sight of their hometown. What happened? Were they attacked? Did the Dark Four send their army after them? What caused their town to be in such a state?

**JAMIE**

**"Mom, Steve, Sophie."**

**Jamie's eyes went wide before he ran off.**

**JACK (EXCLAIMING)**

**"Jamie!"**

**Jack ran after Jamie, causing the others to snap out of their states to chase after them. Jamie ran down the street, ignoring the destruction all around him. About a couple minutes went by along with countless sights of destruction until Jamie came to a house.**

Emily and Steve gasped, recognizing the house despite the damage done to it.

**A tree had fallen on it, the windows were broken, and there were no signs of life. Jamie looked around wildly as his friends caught up with him.**

**JACK (TO THE OTHERS)**

**"This is Jamie's house."**

**Jamie brought his hands to his mouth.**

**JAMIE**

**"Mom?! Dad?! Sophie?! Where are you?!"**

**Jamie had tears starting to form in his eyes.**

**JAMIE (CONT'D)**

**"It's Jamie! Where are you?!"**

**Jamie's knees grew weak and he started to fall, but Jack caught him before he could hit the ground. Jamie began to weep into Jack's arms. Then...**

**EMILY**

**"JAMIE!"**

**Gasping, Jamie snapped his head at the sight of a figure running towards him. It was his mother.**

**JAMIE**

**"MOM!"**

**Jamie pulled himself out of Jack's arms and ran towards his mother. Leaping into her arms, Jamie began to cry into her shoulder. Emily fell to her knees, holding Jamie close to her as tears of relief fell from them.**

Everyone had something in their eyes. Don't lie! You do! That or you feel like crying at least-

No? Okay, then you heartless peeps.

**The other six walked up to them as they were joined by two other people. It was Steve and Sophie.**

**SOPHIE (CRYING)**

**"Jamie!"**

**Sophie forced herself into the hug, sandwiching herself between her mom and brother. Steve had fallen to his knees too and brought all three of them into his arms.**

**STEVE**

**"Thank God that you're alright!"**

**Jamie pulled away and looked at them.**

Triforce smiled and pointed at Steve, _"That is a true father everyone, even if they aren't blood Steve cares for Jamie as if he's his own!"_

Steve blushed but looked proudly at Jamie.

Markus growled. He was Jamie's father! Not that man! JH growled angrily at the man. Why that piece of-

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What happened here?"**

**STEVE**

**"A tornado came through town two days ago. We don't know how many lives were lost. The storm ended this morning. We don't know how many lives were lost or who's missing."**

**Everyone sighed. At least there was no attack.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"And Markus."**

**Emily and Steve drew their attention from Jamie to look at the teens in front of them. Steve looked wary while Emily gasped when she saw Jack, prompting him to give her a smile.**

**STEVE**

**"Markus was found a couple days ago. He's locked up in the jail here as there was no transportation to bring him back to prison. But, knowing the police, they moved everyone who was arrested to a safer room before the storm even hit. Who are you?"**

"Yes!"

"Serves him right!"

"Ain't no escaping!"

"Justice!"

The Big Seven laughed, hugging Jamie close to them.

JH frowned in suspicion. Surely this wasn't the end of it.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"We're Jamie's friends. We helped Jack, someone Jamie sees as a brother, watch over Jamie. I'm Rapunzel. This is Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Eugene, and finally, this is Jack."**

**She gestured to the rest of them, pausing where Jack stood. Steve looked over to where Jack was and frowned, seeing nothing but air. Emily, however, stood up and walked up to Jack.**

Emily smirked and looked at Steve. She sing-songed, "I can see the invisible boy and you can't."

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, and gently ruffled her hair, making the woman laugh.

**EMILY**

**"You took care of my son."**

**JACK**

**"Yes. I love Jamie. He's my brother. It hurts me when I see him hurt. I brought him along with me to protect him better, though, sometimes things are dangerous I try to protect Jamie the best I can."**

**EMILY**

**"Thank you. You also saved my life."**

**Jack shrugged.**

**JACK**

**"It was the least I could do."**

**STEVE**

**"Emily, why are you talking to air."**

Sophie practically jumped out of her seat.

"She's not! She is- is-" the little girl trailed off, not knowing what to say. Everyone awwed at her.

"Talking, honey." Said Emily smiling.

"Yes! Tal-king to Jack," Sophie yelled out in triumph, puffing out her little chest making a lot of people either laugh or coo at her cuteness.

**Emily turns to Steve.**

**EMILY**

**"Steve, you need to believe in Jack Frost. Jack Frost has been protecting our son ever since Markus appeared and tried to take him. Jack Frost saved my life by freezing my wound. Believe and you will see him, Steve, please."**

**Steve looked unsure but closed his eyes anyway. The Big Seven all stopped their breathing as they waited. Steve opened his eyes after a couple of seconds and stared at that spot Jack was.**

Would Steve see Jack or will he not? Everyone held their breath.

**After a couple more seconds...**

**STEVE**

**"When I thought about seeing Jack Frost, I didn't realize I would be getting a teenage boy with white hair and a big stick."**

Jack burst into laughter, "Of course that's what you say when you see me!"

**Jack breathed, a smile coming to his face.**

**JACK**

**"You see me."**

**Steve nodded. Sophie then ran up and hugged Jack around his legs, making Jack gasp.**

"Hugs," Sophie yelled, "Huggie Hug Hug!" She chanted jumping in her seat and clapping.

The Big Seven laughed at the young child's actions.

**EUGENE**

**"Umm, guys, it looks like we got an audience."**

**They looked around and sure enough, they noticed a crowd had built up around them and was watching them. Most were looking at them in confusion while some of the kids were pointing at Jack.**

**Jamie then looked determined and stood up, staring at the others.**

**JAMIE**

**"Listen, I know that most of you don't believe in fairy tales, but they're real! Jack Frost, Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman are real! But Jack Frost is not just an expression! He's real! He saved my life, he saved my mom's. You just need to believe in order to see!"**

**But the adults just shook their heads, not believing a word Jamie is saying and passing it up as a child's story. Toothless walked forward, towards Jamie, looking at the crowd.**

"Believe me, please believe me," Jamie pleaded, hoping he could get people to believe again.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"If you don't believe Jamie, then believe in this!"**

**Toothless grabbed his cape and took it off. People screamed in shock and in fear at the sight of Toothless's true form. Toothless threw Hiccup his cape before he started to change into his Night Fury form. Gasps filled the adults as they watched Toothless's transformation. Soon, Toothless was in his Night Fury form, looking at the crowd.**

"Yes! I'm a Dragon," Toothless shouted, "No need to scream!"

**JAMIE (EXPLAINING)**

**"Toothless is a Night Fury, a dragon hybrid! Half human and half dragon. But he's my friend and he saved my life along with my other friends. If Toothless exists, then Jack Frost and any other fairytale being are real as well."**

**KID (SHOUTING)**

**"I see him! I see Jack Frost!"**

**OTHER KID**

**"I see him! I see him too!"**

**Then the adults started speaking.**

**ADULT 1**

**"He just appeared out of thin air!"**

**ADULT 2**

**"Jack Frost is a teen?"**

**ADULT 3**

**"I didn't think Jack Frost would look like this."**

**Jack took in all the looks he was getting. They saw him. The adults see him! Jack laughed, jumping into the air before shooting an ice blast into the air, making it snow.**

**JACK**

**"Jamie, you did it! They see me! They see me!"**

"I did it! I did it!" Jamie shouted, jumping up and clapping his hands. He turned to his friends, "And you helped me!"

"Jamie, all we did was guide you. You're the one who did it," Jack gently said.

"They are right, you guided yourself," Wisp stated, knowing that Jamie did.

**Jamie laughed before he looked at his mom and dad.**

**JAMIE**

**"Mom, Dad. There's something I need to tell you."**

**EMILY**

**"What is it, Jamie?"**

**STEVE**

**"Got something important to tell us."**

**Jamie nodded. He looked at his friends who nodded. Jamie looked at the crowd, which just so to quiet up to hear what Jamie has to say. Jamie smiled.**

**JAMIE**

**"I'm a reborn hero of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Light and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world!"**

**To back up his claim, Jamie held his hand out and created a ball of light. To back Jamie up, Toothless had changed back into his Hybrid form to join the others in showing their power.**

**Everyone gasped in shock.**

**HICCUP**

**"But before we do anything, let's help find whoever we can and fix what we can. This town needs help, so let's give it."**

Gobber nudged Stoick, "He's looking more and more like a leader every day. More so then what we ever thought."

Stoick nodded.

**With his friends nodding their agreement, Hiccup looked at the crowd.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Anyone want to help find the missing townspeople?"**

**Every hand went up. Jamie laughed and began to sing.**

Triforce groaned, prompting JH to stare at her.

 _"Problem?"_ JH asked.

_"You have no idea how hard this song was. I was deadset on using it. But I couldn't find any lyrics so I had to type them **myself**. I was lucky that the video I heard the song from had lyrics on the screen."_

_"Sounds annoying."_

_"It was."_

**JAMIE-**  
**_The heartbeat in this town is stronger._ **  
**_Yeah, the heartbeat in this town is stronger than any storm._ **

**Jamie looked at the people who grew up in his town. He spotted his old friends and waved to them.**

**SCENE CHANGE**

_***We get up, pick it up, all the pieces left behind.** _  
**_Clean it up, build it up, find a flag and raise it high!*_ **

**Toothless and Eugene removed a fallen sign, revealing a man trapped underneath. As they helped the man, Merida could be seen burning metal away with her hands. The metal fell away, showing a woman and her baby on the other side.**

The man and the woman with the baby were looking thankfully at Toothless, Eugene, and Merida.

**_*This is our home!_ **  
**_This is our home!*_ **

**Hiccup is standing on top of the building and lifts his hand. All the rocks, dirt, or chunks of the earth the tornado picked up floated into the air. Hiccup pointed to the forest and all of it went floating into the woods.**

"Clean up," Midnight giggled.

"If only it was that easy," Vanja commented, smiling.

**SCENE CHANGE**

**_*Shattered lives, scattered dreams, and everything we own._ **  
**_All that's left are memories._ **  
**_Everything else gone._ **  
**_You could hear the screams up and down the streets as neighbors filled their yards.*_ **

**Rapunzel watches as a family cries over their house, which was torn apart. Rapunzel walks over to them and hugs them, letting them cry as they held onto her. Jack and Jamie could be seen a couple yards behind her helping a group of people out of a building.**

Some people, understandably, started crying when they saw their homes. It was devastating.

**SCENE CHANGE**

**_*But the heartbeat in this town is stronger._ **  
**_We get up, pick it up, all the pieces left behind._ **  
**_Clean it up, build it up, find a flag and raise it high!*_ **

**Jamie watches as Emily and Steve helped a group of people settles into a shelter. He watches as a group of kids plant flower seeds into pots and Hiccup making them grow. Jamie turns his head to watch as a group of people along with Toothless and Rapunzel move things into different piles.**

Cleaning up and replanting, a lot needs to be done.

**SCENE CHANGE**

**_*This is our home!_ **  
**_This is our home!*_ **

**A small family is shivering in their basement when the window to their basement breaks. The family looks up to see Eugene and Merida smiling at them.**

**_*Hit my knees, I cry, "Thank God, I'm alive!"_ **  
**_Another storm has left its scars.*_ **

**Eugene helps the family out of their basement as Merida sends a blast of fire into the air.**

**_*The heartbeat in this town is stronger._ **  
**_The heartbeat in this town is stronger!*_ **

**Eugene and Merida point to the group of people they have rescued, helping the family over to them.**

The small family looks at Eugene and Merida, thankful that they were saved from freezing to death. Eugene and Merida waved at them, smiling happily that they helped save some people.

**SCENE CHANGE**

**_*We get up, pick it up, all the pieces left behind!*_ **

**HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, JACK, MERIDA, EUGENE, & RAPUNZEL-**  
**_*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_ **

**Rapunzel glows yellow as she heals people of her injuries.**

Rapunzel smiled and looked down at her hands.

**JAMIE-**  
**_*Clean it up, build it up, find a flag and raise it high!*_ **

**HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, JACK, MERIDA, EUGENE, & RAPUNZEL-**  
**_*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_ **

**Hiccup helps an elderly couple sit on a bed, smiling at them when they thank him.**

Hiccup blushes when the elderly couple turned to smile at him, waving politely.

**SCENE CHANGE**

**JAMIE-**  
**_*This is our home!*_ **

**HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, JACK, MERIDA, EUGENE, & RAPUNZEL-**  
**_*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_ **

**Jamie runs to his friends who are all together in a corner of the room.**

**JAMIE-**  
**_*This is our home!*_ **

**HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, JACK, MERIDA, EUGENE, & RAPUNZEL-**  
**_*(The heartbeat in this town.)*_ **

**They smile as they looked at everyone they saved.**

**SCENE CHANGE**

**JAMIE-**  
**_*The heartbeat in this town is stronger than any storm.*_ **

**Jamie smiles as he sees his mom, dad, and sister sleeping together on a mattress, holding each other.**

"Your right Jamie. The heart of a single town is strong," Eugene says.

Jamie smiles.

**SCENE CHANGE: LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Jack sighs as he sits on the roof, looking at the moon, his staff lies on the ground next to him. Jack raises his hands to his face and wipes his eyes with a sigh. Jack shivers as he closes his eyes.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Something on your mind?"**

**Jack jumps, turning to see Rapunzel standing behind him with a sheepish smile.**

**RAPUNZEL (CONT'D)**

**"Sorry, but I could sense your unease from down there so I came up to see what's wrong."**

The other six frowned, something was bothering one of their own, a member of their little group had something bothering them and they didn't like that.

**Jack sighs but nods, giving a small smile as he waved Rapunzel over. Rapunzel sat down next to him. About a minute went by as Rapunzel watched Jack shift, keeping his gaze from her.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"Jack, I feel what your feeling. Your feeling uncertain, but why."**

**Jack stays silent as he finally looks at her. Jack seemed to be having an inner turmoil battle before he spoke.**

**JACK (CONFESSING)**

**"When I saw you get pulled into the water and struggled to free yourself and to breathe, I felt a terror of seeing you die, the same way I felt when the ice was cracking underneath my sister's feet. I didn't know why but know I do. I have feelings for you, and not the sister kind of feelings."**

**Rapunzel gasped.**

So did present Rapunzel. Did Jack just admit that he was in love with her?

**Jack sighed as he stood up, walking a couple of feet away from Rapunzel.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"But who am I kidding on telling you how I feel? It's not like you feel the same love for me."**

**Rapunzel's eyes widen as she stood up. Her eyes narrowed.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Your wrong, Jack. When you stopped breathing, I felt a panic when I couldn't heal you because I thought my magic was gone; I thought you were gone. Never able to see your smile or your blue eyes. I couldn't bear the thought. I didn't know why I felt this strong until I realized afterward that I have feelings for you, and not the brother kind of feelings."**

Jack gasped, shock coloring his expression. He wanted to look at Rapunzel, but he did not wish to move in fear in he might miss something on the screen.

**Jack had tensed, not looking back, but Rapunzel didn't need to read his emotions to see Jack was shocked. Rapunzel sighed but smiled, looking at Jack when she got an idea.**

**RAPUNZEL-  
** _**I will always be with you.** _  
**_Makes no difference where your road takes you to._ **  
**_Even if we're apart, now we're joined at the heart._ **  
**_Though our moment may be gone, you and I will still live on._ **

**Jack slowly turns to Rapunzel, shock clear on his face. Rapunzel gives him a small smile and walks up to him slowly. She bends down to grab Jack's staff before holding it out to Jack. Jack smiles as he walks towards her. Jack reaches out a grabs his staff.**

If anyone said anything, they would have been threatened into keeping silent because no one wanted to miss this. No one wanted to miss this.

Gothel growled, opening her mouth, but found that her mouth had been gagged. She glared at the two authors. Triforce tossed a grateful look at JH, who smirked in triumph.

**JACK-**  
**_I will always be with you._ **  
**_I'll be by your side whatever you do._ **  
**_Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made are eternal as a star._ **  
**_Now I'm part of who you are._ **

**Jack pulls his staff, pulling Rapunzel into a hug. Rapunzel smiles as she hugs back. Jack pulls away, taking a step back and dropping his staff on the ground. Jack smiles as he holds a hand out to Rapunzel. Rapunzel smiles and takes Jack's hand.**

Almost every girl swooned. Jack fell into the category of romantic people, mostly in the men.

**BOTH-**  
**_And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter._ **  
**_I'll be in the tears you cry._ **

**Rapunzel and Jack smile as the wind blew around them like it was offering silent encouragement.**

**JACK-**  
**_'Cause the way you and I have touched one another-_ **

**The wind blows the two of them on the ground on their sides, facing each other. Jack and Rapunzel smile at each other.**

**BOTH-**  
**_Doesn't end with goodbye._ **

**Rapunzel gets up and pulls Jack up with her.**

**JACK-**  
**_I will always be with you._ **

**Jack looks up at the stars.**

**BOTH-**  
**_Like a guardian-angel, constant and true._ **

**Rapunzel looks up into the stars like Jack.**

Guardian-angel, that was so cute! Jack and Rapunzel were so. fricking. cute! And if anyone was going to deny it, there would be a lot of angry people.

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_When you're lost in the night._ **

**JACK-**  
**_(Lost in the night)._ **

**Rapunzel and Jack looked back at each other with smiles.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_And you can't see the light._ **

**JACK-**  
**_(Can't see the light)._ **

**Jack held his hand out to Rapunzel.**

**BOTH-**  
**_My love will see you through._ **

**Rapunzel takes Jack's hand.**

"Awww," everyone went before shushing each other, which was a hilarious sight to see.

**JACK-**  
**_I will always be there._ **

**Jack's free hand brushes Rapunzel's brunette hair.**

**RAPUNZEL-**  
**_You'll have me there._ **

**Rapunzel reaches up and grabs Jack's hand.**

**BOTH-**  
**_I will always be with you._ **

**Rapunzel and Jack lean close to each other and their lips met in a kiss.**

Cheers, everyone was cheering. Clapping, high-fives, and all sorts of whistles.

Jack and Rapunzel blushing, but they were smiling at each other. Then there were calls for Rapunzel and Jack to kiss. Blushing, Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other and kissed each other after a couple of seconds.

This resulted in more cheering, but Jack and Rapunzel didn't care and cuddled together, the bars of their chairs between them disappearing.

Once everyone settled down, they watched the movie.

**Rapunzel and Jack pull away and smile. Jack sits down and pulls Rapunzel with him, sitting on the ground. Rapunzel rests her head on Jack's shoulder as the looked into the stars and moon together. Jack held Rapunzel's hand with his.**

**SCENE CHANGE: IN THE MORNING**

**HICCUP (O.S.)**

**"Well, this is wasn't what I was expecting to see when I came up here."**

**Jack and Rapunzel jerked awake and looked up. Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Eugene, and Jamie smiled teasingly at them. Jack and Rapunzel looked confused before they looked down at themselves.**

**They were cuddlings; arms and legs tangled with each other. Only then did Rapunzel and Jack realize that they fell asleep watching the stars. Fell asleep in each other's arms.**

Rapunzel and Jack both looked at each other, feeling dread pooling into the stomachs. This was not going to go well for them. Their friends will not show any mercy.

**Jack and Rapunzel blushed as they got up, looking anywhere but their friends and each other.**

**EUGENE (TEASING)**

**"About time! I was starting to wonder if you two should confess your feeling towards each other."**

**MERIDA (TEASING)**

**"Or lock the two of you in a room together."**

**RAPUNZEL (WHINING)**

**"Merida, Eugene."**

"You two maybe like a sister and brother to me, but I will get you," Rapunzel warned.

"Protecting your new boyfriend," Merida smirked.

"Or protecting your newfound love," Eugene smirked.

Rapunzel turned red.

**JAMIE (TEASING)**

**"I don't think I ever saw you blush like that Jack."**

**JACK (WHINING)**

**"Jamie."**

"Little brother or not, I will get payback," Jack told Jamie.

Jamie smiled, "I have no idea what you mean."

**HICCUP (PLAYFULLY ORDERING)**

**"Guy's, come on, leave the lovebirds alone."**

**TOOTHLESS (PLAYFULLY)**

**"It's not like we're gonna have to tell them to get a room every time they start kissing."**

**RAPUNZEL & JACK (EXCLAIMING)**

**"Hiccup! Toothless!"**

"That's it," Rapunzel and Jack yell.

They stand up, making their friends get up and run away from them. Everyone laughed as they watched Rapunzel and Jack chase their friends around the balcony.

**Their friends laughed as Rapunzel and Jack buried their faces in their hands, blushing. After a couple of minutes of laughter, they finally stopped.**

**HICCUP (SERIOUSLY)**

**"Okay, Jamie wants to head to the town's jail where they're keeping Markus. Jamie wants to face his father once and for all. Not only that, since we're not gonna be here, Jamie said that he needs to write down what happened the say Markus came to his house as well as you Jack."**

**Jack nodded, understanding. Jack then smiled at Jamie.**

**JACK**

**"Hope you teach him who's the boss of your life."**

**Jamie smiled back.**

**JAMIE**

**"Oh, I will. By the way, my mother and father are coming. Let's just say, they wait to be there while I give Markus a piece of my mind."**

The screen turned black, making many groans.

"Come on, I want to see what happens!"

"Don't stop there!"

 _"People, if I didn't stop there, you would have to wait for what happens next longer,"_ Triforce said.

They stopped complaining because they wanted to know what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> 'Journey To The Past' from Anastasia  
> 'This Is Our Home' by Matthew Huff and Lance Carpenter  
> 'I Will Always Be With You' from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2


	24. New Love Blooming And The Warning

**_Italic_ \- Singing**

* * *

**The words 'New Love Blooming And The Warning' appeared on the screen.**

**SCENE: AT THE POLICE STATION**

**Jamie deep took a breath, staring at the Police Station. While the Police Station survived the tornado, it still had small traces of damage.**

Jamie gulped, realizing that it was time to see himself face his greatest challenge. Inside the building was the person he was most afraid of seeing, let alone meeting. But he had to do this, not only because everyone else was doing it, but also for him to prove himself.

Emily bit her lip in anxiousness. Her family was the most important thing for her. She hoped her son would get out if this meeting unscathed.

**JACK**

**"You sure about this?"**

**He was crouched next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Emily was standing behind Jack and behind her stood the others. Jamie nodded.**

**JAMIE**

**"I need to do this; show Markus that he will have no hold on me no matter what."**

**Emily smiled at her son, a proud gleam in her eyes.**

Emily was afraid for her son, but Jamie had shown that he was very strong and she knew that he could take care of himself.

**RAPUNZEL (SMILING)**

**"We're here for you, Jamie."**

**Jamie smiled and glanced back at his friends.**

**JAMIE**

**"I know."**

**EUGENE**

**"Well, let's get to it."**

**Stepping forward, Eugene walked towards the doors of the building. Toothless, who didn't have a cape anymore, walked forward as well.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"You coming or are you just gonna stand outside and wait?"**

**Emily started for the doors.**

**EMILY**

**"No way am I missing my son do what he has the right to do!"**

_"Payback's gonna bruise, you're gonna lose, and your face will be absolutely priceless,"_ Triforce sang, a big grin on her face and she stared at Markus.

Markus glared at her, "Shut up! You're nothing but a weak-willed girl who has power and yet wastes it on… this!?" He snarled, his voice laced with contempt and venom, "You're a very weak child who's playing with power you don't understand. What kind of stupid name is _'Triforce'_ anyway?!" He hissed angrily.

JH snorted loudly, _"Oh yeah? Look who's talking! An overgrown dog with a dumpster for a brain. You really need to work on your insults, you were getting quite repetitive there."_

Markus growled but before he could retaliate, Triforce cut him off.

Triforce was glaring at him fiercely, looking as formidable as ever, _"One: Shut your trap. Two: That's rich coming from you since you have no power. Three: After this, we won't have to deal with you anymore, so goodbye. Plus, I'm thinking of changing my name to TD because that would be easier for me in the future. But still, goodbye. Sure won't miss ya!"_

Markus opened his mouth again but Triforce simply waved her hand dismissively and, suddenly, a steel plate covered his mouth.

 _"I did tell you to shut up,"_ Triforce smirked as JH sniggered.

 _"Haha, serves you right a-hole!"_ Grinned JH as the movie resumed.

 _"Warning, no cursing. Was close,"_ Triforce glanced at JH.

**Laughing, they entered the building. An officer smiled and waved at them, leading the way to where they needed to go. Merida glanced at Hiccup and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the back of the group so that they were walking behind.**

**HICCUP (QUESTIONING) (WORRIED)**

**"Merida, everything alright?"**

**Merida snorted.**

**MERIDA**

**"I should be the one asking you that."**

**Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Merida shook her head and sighed.**

**MERIDA (CONT'D)**

**"I heard you tossing and turning last night before shooting awake with a barely contained yell. You were clutching your left leg and breathing heavily. You okay?"**

Everyone looked a little worried about Hiccup. If it was being addressed then it wasn't a good thing.

Triforce hummed, rubbing her head, kinda ashamed. She knew what that meant.

JH shot her a look, _"It's that part, isn't it? Y'know. Big ugly dragon and all that right?"_

Triforce nodded. _"As much as we hate it, that's part of Hiccup."_

**Hiccup paled a bit and looked down, away from Merida.**

**MERIDA (BEGGING) (CONT'D)**

**"Hiccup, please tell me what happened."**

**Not so discreetly, Toothless, Jack, Rapunzel, Jamie, and Eugene were glancing over their shoulders to look at Hiccup and Merida and also slowly in their steps to be a bit closer to their friends.**

**Hiccup sighed and looked at Merida.**

**HICCUP (EXPLAINING)**

**"I don't know what it was about and I couldn't see anything because everything was black, only that I felt like I was in the air with people screaming my name, people who like you and the others. There's something clutching my left leg tightly, hard enough to draw blood. Then, everything stops and there is an argument going on, me being the center of it. Then there's silence, but one that's brings a sense of dread. Then a female voice speaks in a tone filled by anger and gleeful happiness, saying: 'Save him or kill me?'. Then my left leg, below the knee, there's nothing but pain and agony. It feels like my bone was twisted and snapped, shattering it before it was being burned. I woke up then, but no doubt that what I dreamt last night was no dream, but a nightmare."**

**Merida and Toothless looked disgusted and furious. Rapunzel and Jamie looked sick to their stomach. Eugene and Jack looked plained, disgusted, and angry.**

They knew what that meant; Pitch was attacking Hiccup in his sleep.

"PITCH!" the Guardians yelled, turning to look at the Nightmare King.

Pitch smirked, "What? I'm the Nightmare King, giving people nightmares is what I do. I will send nightmares to whoever I please. A warning through a nightmare? I did that before and I will do it again."

The Guardians only growled while the Big Seven looked at Hiccup in worry. The warning sounded more like a promise of what could happen.

**HICCUP (ADDING) (CONT'D)**

**"It wasn't a fear of mine, it was more like a forewarning, telling me to back off."**

**TOOTHLESS (ASKING)**

**"Are you?"**

**Hiccup smiled and shook his head. Toothless smiled.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"Figured as such. Hiccup is never one to back from a fight when those he cares about are in danger."**

**He then frowned, looking at Hiccup in worry.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"But be careful. Okay?"**

"Excuse me, but do you know Hiccup? When is he not getting into some sort of trouble!?" Gobber spoke.

Toothless, seeing the chance to talk to a Viking, spoke right back, "You're right!" He said as if he had a sudden epiphany, "Trouble always does seem to find him no matter what the circumstances."

Gobber grinned but then realized who he was speaking to and blinked in surprise. Toothless laughed.

**Hiccup nodded. That was when the officer spoke up.**

**MALE OFFICER**

**"We're here. Markus is in there. The rest of us can wait in that room over there. There's a window allowing us to see what goes on in the room."**

**Jack shook his head.**

**JACK**

**"I'm going with Jamie. Markus doesn't believe in me so he won't see me, that is unless someone told the people here what went on."**

**The officer shook his head.**

**EMILY**

**"We'll wait in the other room, but the moment Markus does something, I'm bursting in there."**

**Jamie smiled.**

**JAMIE**

**"I don't think you'll need to worry. Jack will freeze Markus to his chair if he tries anything."**

"Or something else," Jack said, rubbing the tip of his staff smugly.

"Thanks, Jack." Jamie smiled.

**Jack smiled, giving a little chuckle. As their friends went into the other room, the officer opened the door, letting Jack and Jamie into the room.**

**Sitting in chair cuffed to the table was Markus, who smiled when he saw Jamie step into the room. Jack followed Jamie, but Markus showed no sign that he saw Jack. The other officer, who was watching Markus and was female nodded to Jamie and smiled at Jack, showing that she saw him.**

**Jamie sat in the chair and stared Markus, Jack leading back against his staff as he watched. Jamie glared at Markus.**

**MARKUS**

**"So, you come to see me."**

**JAMIE (STATING)**

**"For the last time."**

**Markus snorted.**

**MARKUS**

**"Yeah right. I'm the reason you were born and gave you life. The least you could do and join me and follow in my footsteps like how a true son should."**

"You don't know the first thing about being a father!" Eugene roared.

"Disgusting man!" Merida shouted.

"Steve is Jamie's true father, you are nothing next to him," Rapunzel added snidely.

**Jamie shook his head.**

**JAMIE**

**"The only good thing you did for me is giving me life, but everything else makes that sound more like a curse coming from your blood than anything. Following in your footsteps? I rather spend the rest of my life being told what's real and what's not then be like you."**

Hiccup laughed, "Nice comeback Jamie."

**Jack smiled, laughing.**

**JACK**

**"Nice Jamie."**

**The female officer chuckled, smirking. Jamie smiled and turned his head to look at Jack. Of course, Markus noticed.**

**MARKUS**

**"Why are you looking behind you? There's no one there."**

**Jamie scowled and looked back at Markus.**

**JAMIE**

**"His name is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and my big brother. He saved me from you and saved my mom from the gunshot wound you gave her."**

**Jack smiled and lifted his staff, touching the table. When ice appeared, Markus gasped and leaned back, before looking up, Jack's form coming seen to him. Jack gave Markus a mock salute.**

**JACK**

**"I would say nice to meet you, but I don't really feel nice meeting you at all."**

"When Jack, a spirit who loves fun and pranks and likes meeting new people, says it's not nice to meet you, you know you're doing something wrong with your life," Jamie said.

**Jamie laughed along with the officer. Jamie then stood and begin walking to the door.**

**JAMIE**

**"I just wanted to see your face one last time to tell you that I'm not afraid of you. You are going to prison for the rest of your life. Good-bye Markus."**

**Just as Jack grabbed the doorknob, Markus spoke or, more like yelled.**

**MARKUS**

**"You can't do that! I'm your father!"**

Everyone gasped, Emily, Steve, and Jamie turned red in the face and it took practically everything in themselves to not get up and throttle the Markus sitting in the back.

**Jamie froze. Jack gasped and looked at Jamie and quickly ran over to the female officer, grabbing her and pulled back over to Jamie. Jack pushed her behind him as he looked at Markus.**

**JACK**

**"Markus, it's your grave and I don't pity you at all."**

**Jamie whirled around and glared at Markus. The look on his face was clear and utter anger. And he was glowing with light. Raising his hand, Jamie fired a blast of light at the table, Markus jumping in shock.**

**JAMIE (SCREAMING)**

**"FATHER'S ARE KIND; THEY PROTECT YOU AND RAISE YOU! STEVE AND MY MOTHER RAISED ME! MY FRIENDS PROTECTED ME! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! STEVE IS MY FATHER AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"**

**With that, Jamie turned around and walked out the door. Jack followed Jamie out the door, pulling a shocked officer with him. Once out in the hallway and the female officer closed the door to the room. Jack starts to smile and chuckle. Seconds later, Jack is full-blown laughing.**

Everyone else followed the expression on Markus's face was priceless. Steve felt overjoyed that Jamie said that he was his father.

"I stand corrected: That is the best comeback you gave," Hiccup said.

"Thanks," Jamie said.

 _"Payback's gonna bruise, you're gonna lose, and your face will be absolutely priceless,"_ Triforce sang merrily, looking at Markus once again.

She giggled and clicked her tongue and Markus vanished, chair as well.

 _"And that is the last of that. Don't need him anymore,"_ Triforce said to JH, who grinned.

**JACK**

**"Oh, Jamie! That was great! You sure showed him!"**

**Jamie loses his angry look quickly, his glow fading, and beams at Jack.**

**The others walk out of the other room, smiles on their faces. Emily walks up to Jamie and hugs him tightly, tears are in her eyes and there is a giant smile on her face. Emily laughs.**

**EMILY**

**"I'm so proud of you."**

Jamie beamed, glad that he made his mother proud.

**Jamie smiles and hugs his mom back. The male officer steps forward, the female officer next to him. Both had smiles on their faces.**

**MALE OFFICER**

**"We need you to write what happened the day Markus came to the house. Will Jack and Jamie please follow my friend. She'll take you to where you need to go. I'll take Markus back to his cell for the time being."**

**JAMIE**

**"Okay, see you guy's soon."**

**Emily, Jack, and Jamie are led away by the female officer.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"We'll be outside!"**

**Rapunzel starts pulling Merida and Eugene with her as she heads for the exit. Toothless and Hiccup look at each other and shake their heads. Smiling the two make for the exit as well.**

Triforce turned to look at JH, _"Oh, you're going to love this."_

 _"I am?"_ JH asked, tilting her head.

**SCENE CHANGE: OUTSIDE**

**Merida lets out a breath as she watches Rapunzel and Eugene talk. Hearing footsteps, she glances behind her to look at Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless gives Merida a nod as he walks past, going over to Rapunzel and Eugene. Hiccup had stopped next to Merida and looked a little nervous.**

**HICCUP**

**"Hey, Mer."**

**Merida smiles at Hiccup.**

**MERIDA**

**"Hey, Hic. What's up?"**

"Childhood nicknames, a true sign of friendship," Vanja said.

"May they never fade," Midnight added, a smile on her face.

"It can become more and will be," Wisp grinned, knowing that Hiccup and Merida were fated to be together.

**Hiccup blushes, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. Hiccup takes a deep breath and pulls out something wrapped up from his vest.**

**HICCUP**

**"I know your bow is almost gone from all the use, so I thought that I could give this to you."**

**Merida took the gift from Hiccup and unwrapped it. Merida gasped.**

**It was her bow, yet, it wasn't. The wood was different and the string looked different too. It looked lighter, yet strong. Merida moved her hand along the bow. The similarities between her bow and this bow was that is was the same size and had the designs Merida put on hers. But the wood looked smoother and the string looked stronger.**

Merida gasped, looking at her new future bow in awe and longing. She wanted to try it out now really, really, badly. But to know that Hiccup made it for her? It was very exciting and touching.

Hiccup looked over the bow that he made, nodding over the craftsmanship of it. A slight blush was on his face from knowing he made it for Merida.

Toothless snickered and elbowed Hiccup suggestively as the boy groaned in embarrassment. Why him?

**HICCUP (SMILING)**

**"It looks like your bow, but it's different and stronger wood. The string is stronger too."**

**Merida looked at Hiccup and hugged him.**

**MERIDA (EXCLAIMING)**

**"Thank you! I love it."**

**Hiccup laughed and hugged Merida back. The hug lasted only a couple seconds since Merida pulled away and begun testing the bowstring, pulling it as far she could and letting it go, smiling in delight at the sound it made.**

"That's one way to make Merida happy," Jack commented.

**Hiccup walked over Eugene, Rapunzel, and Toothless, only to blush when he saw that they were watching and smiling at them. Rapunzel's eyes flashed pink as she looked at Hiccup and Merida, her smile growing.**

Rapunzel hummed looking at her future self, wondering if they were thinking along the same lines.

**As Hiccup stopped next to Toothless and Eugene, Rapunzel and rushed to Merida and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the park, which has trees all over it and far away from Hiccup.**

**MERIDA (ASKING)**

**"Hey, what's the big idea?!"**

**Rapunzel smiled at Merida.**

**RAPUNZEL (EXCLAIMING)**

**"What's the big idea? Merida, the big idea is the idea that you are so not seeing which is plain to see because it's so big!"**

People let out confused sounds, not really understand what Rapunzel was saying.

**Merida raised an eyebrow.**

**MERIDA (TRAILING OFF)**

**"And that is..."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"You're in love with Hiccup!"**

Merida gasped, blushing a full-on red brighter than her hair, her face becoming very hot. Hiccup wasn't any better, his face crimson in color.

And their friends were laughing their butts off. At them. Traitors.

Queen Elinor didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand, she was happy that her daughter was in love with a boy, but on the other, knowing the boy was a Viking and the fact her daughter would rather be with him than the boys she chose, was a bit… confusing?

**Merida gasped, her eyes looking like their going to pop out of her head. Merida blushes deeply and stammers, shaking her head, trying to make sense of what Rapunzel said to her.**

**MERIDA**

**"What?! No, no, no, no, no. I'm not in love with Hiccup. I love him like a brother, not love as in a crush."**

**Rapunzel laughed and shook her head.**

**RAPUNZEL (EXPLAINING)**

**"Try telling your emotions that. I see you blush when you're near him. Don't think I forgot how the two of you danced together or taking that flight on Toothless. You blush whenever you're near him. When I read your emotions, the feelings you have for Hiccup, they are not feelings for a crush or that of a brother. You're in love with Hiccup, Merida. I'm beginning to think that the reason you don't want to marry any of the men your mother chose to win your hand in marriage is that you want to marry Hiccup. You love him."**

_"And that is why emotions are powerful. Being able to sense other people's emotions is a good advantage. If you know how they feel, then you could manipulate them into making mistakes,"_ JH blinked at the wary looks she was getting and smiled sheepishly, _"Or, you could just help them, which appears to be what Rapunzel is trying to do,"_ She continued.

"Merida? Is what Rapunzel saying true," Queen Elinor asked.

Merida looked embarrassed and said in a hurry, "Uh, sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you. You're too far away. Oh look, the movie is continuing so better watch it!"

Her friends, save Hiccup, all laughed. Oh, this was priceless.

**Merida is silent, her mouth is closed and she looks like thinking something over heavily. She turns her head to look at Hiccup, smiling as she watches Hiccup try and get out of a handlock Toothless put him in.**

**MERIDA (ADMITTING)**

**"I guess your right. I am in love."**

A lot of women squealed at the confession, driving some of the men they were sitting next to cover their ears.

Merida let out a keening noise, hoping for her chair to just open up and swallow her whole. Gosh, all this embarrassment! Rapunzel and Eugene were laughing at her. Jamie, Jack, and Toothless were laughing at a red-faced Hiccup, who didn't know how to feel about a girl loving him.

**Rapunzel squeals, grabbing Merida in a hug. Merida pulls away and watches Hiccup pull free from Toothless and walks away to sit on the curve, pulling out his drawing book, the one Rapunzel got him in Kingdom Corona and starts drawing in it.**

**MERIDA (STATING)**

**"He had feelings for Astrid, a Viking from his tribe. He fell out of love with her, but I see him sometimes when his mind drifts to her and he looks so upset."**

Astrid gulped, seeing Toothless glare at her, but mostly it was Merida's momentary glare at her. It was so full of rage.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Who's to say he has still had feelings for her? They could have changed for you."**

**Merida smiles, opening her mouth and starts singing.**

**MERIDA-**   
_**You're sitting all alone thinking about your crush.** _   
_**You're upset, going off about why she never noticed you.** _   
_**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.** _

**Merida shakes her head as she takes a step back, looking at Hiccup. Rapunzel smiles, listening to Merida sing. Merida backs up and sits on a fallen tree, placing the bow on her lap.**

**_I'm sitting here, looking at how you're so stressed out._ **   
**_I listened to your whole story and she'll never know your story like I do._ **

**Merida watches Hiccup's face as he stops, sighing and rubbing his head. Merida narrows her eyes as she gestures to herself.**

Biting her lip, Astrid realized that she was just like everyone else. She judged Hiccup for what he was, but not who he was. She didn't see him and only saw what was on the surface and not below it. Merida, and her friends, saw Hiccup for who he was.

**_But she throws axes, I shoot arrows._ **   
**_She's a shield-maiden and I'm an archer princess._ **   
**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time._ **

**Merida threw her arm out like she throwing an axe before she lifts her bow like she was firing an arrow. Merida places a hand on her chest.**

**_If you can see I'm the one who understands you!_ **   
**_Been here all along so why can't you see?!_ **   
**_'You belong with me!_ **   
**_You belong with me._ **

**Merida pats her chest as closes her eyes. She opens them and looks at Hiccup, who is back to drawing again. Merida's hand moves to her heart.**

Merida whined, covering her face and shaking her head, very embarrassed. Hiccup didn't know what to feel. On one hand, he was confused and happy. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he deserved it.

**_Walking around with you and your notebook, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._ **   
**_Laughing on a fallen tree, thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"_ **

**Merida smiles as she watches Hiccup draw. Merida shakes her hand and looks at Rapunzel who smiles at her.**

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole world._ **   
**_I haven't it since you started thinking about her._ **   
**_You say you're fine._ **   
**_I know you better than that._ **   
**_"Hey, what you doing thinking about a girl like that?"_ **

**Merida looks back at Hiccup just in time to see him gave a quick smile at whatever he is drawing before he starts drawing again. Merida frowns at the thought of Astrid, the girl who looked Hiccup over because he wasn't what a Viking should be in her eyes. The girl who never bothered to help Hiccup when he needed it.**

Astrid flinched. 'A girl like that'? Was she really that bad? Remembering that she didn't see Hiccup for who he was, Astrid bowed her head slightly.

**_But she's a Viking, I'm a Scot._ **   
**_She's a shield-maiden and I'm an archer princess._ **   
**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time!_ **

**Merida stands up. She looks down at her new bow, tracing its curve. Merida looks back up to stare at Hiccup, completely missing Rapunzel's smile.**

**_If you can see I'm the one who understands you!_ **   
**_Been here all along so why can't you see?!_ **   
**_You belong with me!_ **

**Merida nods her head as she stomps on the ground like she was trying to prove a point.**

**_Standing by and waiting at your side!_ **   
**_All this time how could you not know?!_ **   
**_Hiccup, you belong with me!_ **   
**_You belong with me!_ **

**Merida watched as Hiccup looked at the sky in thought before he looks back at drawing. Rapunzel moves her hands to her chest at the strong emotion of love Merida was feeling towards Hiccup.**

Valka was practically jumping in her seat. Seeing a love interest of her son made her feel so happy and glad. How she wished she could talk to them now!

**_Oh, I remember you waking me up in the middle of the night!_ **   
**_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you are about to cry!_ **   
**_And I know your favorite things and you tell me about your dreams!_ **

**Merida makes a fist as she remembers early on their way to see Markus. Merida frowns as she looks at Hiccup, love beginning to show itself in her eyes.**

**_I think I know where you belong!_ **   
**_I think I know it's with me._ **

**Merida points to herself and nods.**

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_ **   
**_Been here all along so why can't you see._ **   
**_You belong with me._ **

"So what are you gonna do about it," Eugene teased.

Merida snapped her head up to fast and moved her arm at a speed Eugene didn't think possible to punch him on the shoulder. Eugene groaned as he rubbed his shoulder, which stung.

**Merida sits down in the grass, leaning against the fallen tree she was previously sitting on.**

**_Standing by and waiting at your side!_ **   
**_All this time!_ **   
**_How could you not know?!_ **   
**_Hiccup, you belong with me!_ **

**Merida watches as Hiccup smiles at his drawing, leaning back to admire it before lifting his hand to add some things to it. Rapunzel sits next to Merida, a smile on her face.**

**_You belong with me!_ **   
**_You belong with me!_ **   
**_Have you ever thought just maybe?!_ **   
**_You belong with me!_ **

**Merida closes her eyes, opening them when she feels Rapunzel's hand on her shoulder. Merida smiles at her before she looks at Hiccup again.**

**_You belong with me._ **

**Merida watches Hiccup put his pencil away, nodding at his work and smiles at him.**

JH looked at Triforce, _"You're right. I did like this."_

 _"It gets better,"_ Triforce said.

 _"Really?"_ JH asked with a wide grin, _"How can it get better than this?!"_

Triforce just pointed to the screen with a cheeky grin.

**RAPUNZEL (TEASING)**

**"You got it bad."**

**Merida scoffs and glares at Rapunzel. Merida puts her bow on the tree between her and tackles Rapunzel to the ground, tickling her.**

**RAPUNZEL (LAUGHING)**

**"Ga! No! Merida."**

**Merida and Rapunzel laughed as they tickle each other.**

"If you say anything," Merida warned with a dark look on her face, making Rapunzel's and Eugene's eyes widen.

They liked zipping their lips shut and throwing away the key as Merida smirked.

**Hiccup looks over at them, smiling when he sees them. He looks down at the picture he drew. It was Merida looking at her new bow in her hands, her excited and happy look as she tested the bowstring.**

Merida blushed, again.

A lot of blushing has been happening lately.

**Suddenly, a hand grabs the drawing book, making Hiccup jump. Hiccup turns to Jack floating in the air, looking at the picture. Jack grins at Hiccup once he moves his eyes away from the picture.**

**JACK (SMIRKING)**

**"Say, it's this Merida."**

**Hiccup shakes his head and narrows his eyes, jumping up.**

**HICCUP**

**"Yes, it is. Now give me it back!"**

**Jack laughs.**

**JACK**

**"Jamie, Eugene, Toothless, come take a look! Hiccup drew a picture of Merida!"**

**HICCUP (EXCLAIMING)**

**"Jack!"**

**Jack lifted the drawing book out of reach of Hiccup, floating a couple feet away and landed on the ground. Toothless, Eugene, and Jamie crowded around Jack to look at the picture Hiccup made of Merida.**

**However, since they were distracted, Hiccup was able to run forward and grab his drawing book, closing it and putting it back in his vest.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Hiccup, can I ask you a question?"**

"You just did," Hiccup said, prompting Toothless to slap him upside the head..

"Shut up," Toothless grumbled without any real bite as Hiccup laughed.

**Hiccup looked wary at Toothless and slowly nodded.**

**HICCUP**

**"Yes?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Are you in love with Merida?"**

Hiccup groaned, his face still an impressive red. Merida bowed her head into her hands, hiding her smiles and red face.

Stoick honestly didn't know how to feel about this. He thought he would have to pay the family of a girl so his son could marry. To know that a girl loves his son and that his son loves her back was a shock. Then again, Merida wasn't a Viking, and maybe that was the problem. Viking women wanted strong Viking men, not a hiccup.

JH looked over at Stoick with an irritated look on her face.

 _"Y'know…_ " she muttered to Triforce, _"I might just kill someone."_

Triforce sighed, _"JH you know you can't do that."_

JH pouted.

**Hiccup gasped, blushing a deep red.**

**HICCUP**

**"What the...I...why...Toothless!"**

**Toothless, Eugene, Jack, and Jamie laughed, looking at Hiccup with knowing eyes and big smiles.**

**Hiccup shook his head.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"No. I can't be in love. It's just...no. I love Merida like a sister and nothing else."**

"Merida had the same excuse," Jamie said a sly look on his face.

"Are you sure you just don't love each other?" Rapunzel asked rhetorically.

"You gotta, you've both made the same excuse and obviously you like each other," Eugene added.

"Really guys?!" Merida and Hiccup yelled before blushing even harder as their friends laughed. TRAITORS!

**The four boys raised their eyebrows at Hiccup. Hiccup shakes his head and turns away.**

**HICCUP (EXCLAIMS) (CONT'D)**

**"No! Just, no!"**

Hiccup runs a hand through his hair and he sighs. He opens his mouth and starts to sing.

**HICCUP-**   
**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that._ **   
**_I'm a man, not the worth the aggravation._ **   
**_There's no way I'm in love and that's history._ **

**Hiccup crossed his arms, kicking at a rock near his foot. Hiccup shook his head as Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene gave each other a look. Hiccup tosses a glare over his shoulder at the four of them.**

People looked confused.

Did Hiccup not see himself worthy of love?

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_We don't think you're kidding!_ **   
**_She's the Earth and Autumn to ya!_ **   
**_You can keep it hidden, but Hiccup we can see right through ya!_ **

**The four of them shook their heads. They gestured to the earth around them before they pointed at Hiccup.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_(Oh, noooo…)_ **

**Hiccup raised his hands to his head and shakes it.**

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_Boy, there's no concealing it!_ **   
**_We know how you're feeling- who you're thinking of!_ **

**The four of them shook their heads as they walk closer to Hiccup, pointing at Merida. Hiccup shakes his head and walks away.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_No chance, no way!_ **   
**_It's not true!_ **   
**_No, no!_ **

**Hiccup glares at them and shakes his head, swinging his arms out in an 'x'. Hiccup turns away from them and lifts his hand like he was dismissing what they were saying.**

"What's wrong, Hiccup? Why are you denying it," Eugene asked.

Hiccup looked down, "My heart was hurt before when I realized that no Viking girl on Berk or on any island would want to marry a hiccup. My father would have to pay the girl and her family in order for me to get married. After realizing that, hoping to get a girl to fall for me seemed...hopeless."

"Jeez, Hiccup," Toothless said, pulling Hiccup into a hug.

Merida felt bad for Hiccup. Vikings really didn't view things that are different with good light, did they?

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_You stare, you sigh, why deny it?_ **   
**_Uh-oh._ **

**Toothless, Eugene, Jack and Jamie move to stand in front of Hiccup. They cross their arms while raising their eyebrows at Hiccup.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_It just can't be!_ **   
**_I won't say I'm in love._ **

**Hiccup points at them and shakes his head before walking away.**

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo._ **

**Toothless, Eugene, Jack and Jamie look at each other and shrug.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson._ **   
**_It feels so good when you start out._ **   
**_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, boy"._ **

**Hiccup lifts his hand towards his heart with a look of hurt. Hiccup closes his eyes tightly and lifts his hands to his head like his was trying to get something out of it.**

The other six looked at Hiccup. That verse summed up what Hiccup just said seconds ago.

Life wasn't fair to each of them, and broken hearts take time to heal.

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_(Ahhh..!)_ **

**Hiccup turns and glares at the four, making them go silent and turn away.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_"You'll just end up with a major heartbreak."_ **   
**_Ohh..._ **

**Hiccup turns away from them with his hands to his chest. Hiccup drops them as he moves away from the four boys.**

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling._ **   
**_Hiccup, we're not buying._ **   
**_Boy, we saw you hit the clouds._ **

**They point at Hiccup. They shake their heads in disagreement. They upwards to the sky and the clouds.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_(Oh, noooo…)_ **

**Hiccup shakes his head in denial.**

Merida bit her lip. Unlike her song which admitted she was in love with Hiccup, Hiccup seemed to deny he was in love.

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_Face it like a grown up._ **   
**_When you're gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!_ **

**Toothless and Eugene move in front of Hiccup, making him turn only to see Jack and Jamie in front of him.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_Ohh!_ **   
**_No chance, no way!_ **   
**_It's not true!_ **   
**_No, no!_ **

**Hiccup backs up and turns, pushing Toothless and Eugene out of his way so he could pass. Hiccup waves his arm to the side as he tosses a glare over his shoulder. Hiccup turns and stops, smiling when he sees Merida and Rapunzel checking out the bow Hiccup made.**

"You can't help the heart," Jack mentioned, seeing that even when Hiccup tried to deny, his heart won out in the end.

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_Give up or give in._ **   
**_Check the grin, you're in love._ **

**Jack, Jamie, and Eugene stand behind Hiccup as Toothless points out the smile on Hiccup's face.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_This scene won't do!_ **   
**_I won't say I'm in love!_ **

**Hiccup shakes his head and snaps out of it, turning his back to Merida and Rapunzel and walks away.**

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_Your doing circles!_ **   
**_Read our lips; you're in love!_ **   
**_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo._ **

**The four boys move their pointer fingers in circles before they pointed to their lips.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_You're way off base!_ **   
**_I won't say it!_ **

**Hiccup turns and glares at them, shakes his head. Stops at the spot he was standing before he started singing.**

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_He won't say "in love"._ **

**The four boys make their way over to Hiccup while they shake their heads.**

"You know, sometimes the more you deny it, the more true it is," Rapunzel says.

Hiccup looked away, having nothing to say.

**HICCUP-**   
**_Get off my case!_ **   
**_I won't say it!_ **

**Hiccup waves his arms out in anger and sits down, crossing his arms and looks away from them.**

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_Hiccup, time to be proud._ **   
**_It's okay, your in love._ **

**The four boys sit around Hiccup. They each put a hand on Hiccup's head, forcing his head to turn so his eyes landed on Merida.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_Ohhhh._ **   
**_At least, in my mind, I can say I'm in love._ **

**Hiccup smiles, looking at the other boys. Hiccup closes his eyes as he leans against Toothless, opening his eyes again to stare at Merida.**

**TOOTHLESS, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE-**   
**_(Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo.)_ **   
**_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la._ **   
**_Haaa._ **

**Toothless, Jack, Jamie, and Eugene let out a sigh of relief and high-five each other as they all give a smile of accomplishment.**

It seems like new love is blooming. And the fact that Merida and Hiccup were still red-faced made people laugh.

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other, giving each other a smile. Hiccup and Merida shrugged but took each other's hands. They could at least do that.

"Hiccup's heart is hurt, it needs to be healed," Jack whispered sadly.

Toothless smiled and tapped Jack's shoulder. When Jack looked at him, Toothless pointed to Hiccup and Merida.

"I believe Hiccup's heart healed a long time ago while he was with us. He looks okay to me now," Toothless said as Jack grinned.

**SCENE CHANGE: AT PITCHES LAIR**

**There's a scream before there is a glass thrown. A group of Witches is shaking as they stare a Gothel, who's back is turned to them with her hood up.**

People jumped, not expecting the sudden change.

**GOTHEL (SHOUTING) (SOUNDING OLD)**

**"I don't believe any of you! You were told to kill the other seven, but leave Rapunzel alive. Her ability to reverse aging is the one thing that keeps me alive!"**

**Gothel turns, pulling her hood down, revealing her old face and gray hair.**

"Whoa!"

"You look ugly!"

"So that's what she really looks like," Rapunzel said.

**Gothel growled, the sight of her old face making her skin crawl. The knowledge that she will lose the only thing keeping her youthful was terrifying.**

**GOTHEL (SHOUTING) (SOUNDING OLD) (CONT'D)**

**"Does this look like it's is taken care of?! Rapunzel's hair is cut so her ability to reverse aging is gone! I now have to drink potions to stay alive! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**

**The Witches take Gothel order to heart and flee the room. Gothel growls and grumbles, turning to grab a potion. Opening it, she drinks its contents. After a couple seconds, the effects start to happen, reversing her age to a young woman again.**

**Gothel sighs.**

**RED DEATH**

**"You're not the only one with a problem you know."**

Dragons and Hybrids shivered at Red Death's voice.

**Red Death gets up from her seat and walks toward Gothel. Mor'du watches from where he sits.**

**RED DEATH (CONT'D)**

**"Pitch has been sending his Nightmares to look for the black-haired, purple-eyed, girl who also escaped. But she vanished without a trace. It's like she wasn't even there."**

The Big Seven giggled.

**Try as he might, Pitch won't be able to find Akasha. He can't travel through time. The Nightmare King grumbled, thinking the same thing.**

**MOR'DU**

**"She won't be a problem."**

**Red Death and Gothel look at him with a look that said 'explain'.**

**MOR'DU (CONT'D)**

**"She has no place in the prophecy. She won't appear again. If she does, she may be immune to Pitch and his attacks, but she ain't immune to us."**

The Big Seven growled. They may have known Akasha for only an hour, she saved them and helped them become better heroes.

**PITCH**

**"Nicely said, Mor'du."**

**Mor'du gets up as Pitch enters the room.**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

**"The girl is gone, no trace, however, we have more matters to tend to."**

**Pitch looks at Gothel, Mor'du, and Red Death.**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

**"They're going to be heading for DunBroch next. Mor'du, it's your turn. Now leave, all of you."**

**Gothel and Mor'du leave the room, but before Red Death could, Pitch called out to her.**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

**"Red Death."**

**Red Death stops, turning to look at Pitch.**

**PITCH (CONT'D)**

**"If Mor'du should fail in stopping the Big Seven in DunBroch, they will be heading to Berk next. Since I know you will fight, if you win or lose, make sure that the nightmare I sent the leader of the Big Seven, Hiccup, becomes a reality."**

Everyone gasped. The nightmare? A reality?

**Red Death smiled.**

**RED DEATH**

**"You don't need to ask. It will be a pleasure."**

"STAY AWAY FROM HICCUP," Toothless roared.

"And what are you going to do to stop me," Red Death mocked.

Triforce clapped her hands, _"Enough! Now, let's continue. We've got to keep going. Toothless, Red Death will get what's coming to her. Red Death? Shut up. Considering the fact you and hypnotize Dragons and Hybrids with your voice, I'll take that first the moment you step out of line."_

Red Death growled, but shut her mouth, wanting to keep her voice.

 _"Now, let's get on with it,"_ JH shouted, worried for Hiccup.

That boy really needed a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift  
> 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' by Meg from Hercules


	25. Guardian Of Belief And Fun

**Me: I am so glad people are loving my story!**

**On another note, as for my month-long absence, I was taking a break. I got burned out and writer's block and needed a breather. So, I read some Sonic stories after watching the Sonic the Hedgehog movie and now have a new favorite. I also uploaded some video's on my Youtube account, Faith Scarred.**

**But I'm back on and ready to write again.**

**So, now that my little message is taken care of, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**_Italic_ \- Singing**

* * *

**The words ' _Guardian Of Belief And Fun_ ' appeared on the screen.**

"Look, Jamie! It's our turn," Jack exclaimed, shaking Jamie's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," Jack said.

**EMILY (ASKED)**

**"Are you sure you have to go?"**

**Emily was kneeling in front of her son, her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. Steve was behind her with Sophie in his arms. Behind Jamie, a couple of feet away, Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene were watching.**

**JAMIE**

**"I have to, mom. It doesn't matter where I am or what I do, the Dark Four know that as long as I'm alive I'm a threat to them. They would do anything to take me down, regardless of my age. As long as the Dark Four are around, they will threaten the world and the future for everyone. I got to do something."**

"My son, a hero. I can never be more proud," Emily said.

"Neither can I," Steve agreed, looking up at Jamie as Sophie bounced in his lap.

**Emily smiled and hugged Jamie.**

**EMILY**

**"My little baby boy is such a hero. I know you'll do me proud."**

**Jamie smiled.**

**JAMIE (PROMISING)**

**"Thanks, mom. I won't give up. Not again."**

"I don't think any of us want to give up again," Hiccup said, a small smile playing at his lips.

"After what happened and what Akasha said to us, I don't think any of us would be giving up anytime soon," Eugene said nodding agreement.

**Emily pulled away and stood up, raising her head to look at Jack. Jack raised his hands and smiled, nodding.**

**JACK**

**"I know. I'll watch over Jamie."**

"I'm his honorary big brother, of course, I will," Jack grinned triumphantly as he ruffled Jamie's hair affectionately.

**Jamie walked over to Steve who kneeled down. Sophie reached out and hugged her brother. Jamie smiled and hugged her with one arm, reaching with the other to hug Steve, who hugged him back.**

**JAMIE**

**"See you later, Sophie. See you later, Dad."**

Steve's smile was absolutely blinding and his eyes were misty.

**Jamie pulled away and walked over to Jack. Jack smiled and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.**

**HICCUP**

**"Time to go."**

**Jamie waved to good-bye to his family as he walked away, following the others as they walked away. The Big Seven smile as they see people trying to rebuild their home. They waved to people who waved at them, laughing at Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake, who were jumping up and down waving at them.**

"Bye! Don't forget to write!"

"Come back soon!"

"Don't be away for too long!"

The Big Seven laughed as present Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake waved and joked around.

**Before long they reached the Lake which Jack died in. Jack stopped looking, at the lake with a blank expression on his face. Eugene looked back and once he saw Jack, stopped.**

**EUGENE**

**"Yeah, guys. Let's take a little break before we go any more, okay. I think Jack needs some time."**

**Taking one look at Jack's face, who seemed to not hear what Eugene said, had Hiccup, Toothless, Jamie, Merida, and Rapunzel in agreement. The five of them walked a little bit away to give Jack some space, but Eugene walked over to Jack to stand next to him.**

**EUGENE (CONT'D)**

**"Hey, Jack!"**

**Jack didn't react to his name being called so Eugene reached over and poked Jack's shoulder. Jack startled and jumped, and looked at Eugene. Eugene raised an eyebrow.**

"I hope you're okay," Rapunzel said, worried for her future boyfriend. She blushed as soon as she thought of it.

"I'm sure that whatever Jack is feeling, one of us will help him," Merida said soothingly.

**EUGENE (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"I called your name and you didn't react at all. Thought it would be okay if we stopped and gave you some time. You okay?"**

**Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it after nothing came out. Jack sighed and turned, staring at the lake. For about a minute, Jack collected his thoughts about what he wanted to say.**

**JACK (EXPLAINING)**

**"We're going to have to go past the Spirit Grounds to leave. If the other spirits are there, which they probably are, I don't know what would happen. Pitch has been manipulating their fears to hurt me and they didn't even know it. I don't know what they will do or what they will say. Everything they felt for me was nothing but a tool for someone else."**

The Spirits looked at each other, feeling quite awful. They didn't know what their future selves were going to do. Would they tell Jack that they were sorry or will they keep making fun of Jack and beating him? They hoped that they would apologize, feeling guilty was horrible.

**Eugene was silent as he listened to Jack. Eugene snorted and looked down, shaking his head.**

**EUGENE**

**"Jack, I think you need to let go of this fear before it becomes too much. And if it isn't fear, then let this emotion go regardless before it starts to get any bigger. With what our lives are now, that will only be someone else's weapon."**

"Like mine," Pitch grinned, making everyone glare at him and shy away cautiously.

The Big Seven settled for glaring at him.

JH sighed in irritation, _"Why do villains always just blurt out their biggest asset? Like, don't you realize that the heroes can easily counter your greatest strength if they KNOW what it is? Hm?"_

Pitch's eyes widened in slight embarrassment as he refused to answer.

Triforce sighed and looked at JH, _"You do realize that you're helping them right?"_

JH grinned, not at all ashamed or concerned, _"Yes, I do."_

**Jack looked at Eugene as Eugene raised his head to stare at Jack. Eugene smiled and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, opening his mouth and beginning to sing.**

**EUGENE-  
 _When you were standing in the wake of devastation._**   
**_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown._ **   
**_And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now._ **   
**_You were there impossibly alone._ **

**Jack watched as Eugene walked towards the lake. Eugene turned his body so his left side was facing the lake and his right facing Jack. With his left hand, Eugene gestured towards the lake and with his right, pointed right at Jack. Jack couldn't help the flinch, but Eugene smiled at him.**

_"I like this song,"_ TD said.

 _"You changed your name,"_ JH noticed.

 _"I did. I did say that I would,"_ TD commented.

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_ **   
**_You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_ **   
**_Remember all the sadness and frustration!_ **   
**_And let it go, let it go._ **

**Eugene looks at the lake. Eugene closes his eyes as a shudder goes through. Eugene drops his hands and turns back to Jack with open eyes, a smile on his face. Jack straightened up, listening to Eugene with wide eyes.**

"Let it go," Jack echoed.

 _"CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOOORE!"_ Screeched JH loudly and standing up so abruptly that she startled TD so bad, the poor girl fell off her chair.

JH grinned sheepishly as she helped a glaring TD to her feet, _"Sorry couldn't help myself. It was an unpassable opportunity."_

TD grumbled something about sudden scares and echos sounds in ears as she sat back in her seat.

**_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel._ **   
**_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars._ **   
**_You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space._ **   
**_No one there to catch you in their arms._ **

**Eugene walked forward to stand in front of Jack, placing a hand on Jack's chest where his heart is. Jack looks down and looks up sharply with wide eyes. Eugene nods and smiled. Eugene removes his hand from Jack's chest to trace his staff, the vessel of his power.**

Jack felt his chest, in the area where his heart was. Eugene was silently telling him that his heart was filled with light. He looked over at Eugene, who was smiling at him. Jack lifted his hand, patting Eugene's back gratefully, showing just how thankful he was.

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_ **   
**_You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_ **   
**_Remember all the sadness and frustration!_ **   
**_And let it go, let it go._ **

**Jack turned his head to look at the wooden Shepard's stick he always carried around. Eugene takes a step back, using the hand tracing the staff to touch the side of Jack's head, making Jack look at him.**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_ **   
**_You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_ **   
**_Remember all the sadness and frustration!_ **   
**_And let it go!_ **

**Eugene drops his hand as looks Jack in the eyes. Eugene gave Jack a nod and a smile, crossing his arms. Jack looks down, closing his eyes.**

"Eugene."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**_Let it go!_ **   
**_Let it go!_ **   
**_Let it go!_ **   
**_Let it go!_ **

**After a second, he opens his eyes, looking up at Eugene with a thankful smile.**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?!_ **   
**_You build up hope but failure's all you've known!_ **   
**_Remember all the sadness and frustration!_ **   
**_And let it go, let it go!_ **

**Eugene pointed to Jack's heart, raising his hand to touch Jack's forehead. Eugene waves his hand away, smiling as he finishes the song.**

**Jack smiles, chuckling before he starts laughing. Jack steps forward and wraps Eugene in a hug. Eugene makes a grunt at the sudden move before he smirks, hugging Jack back.**

**EUGENE (AKING) (CONT'D)**

**"You okay now?"**

"Yes, totally. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but stop thanking me."

"Thank you."

"Jack!"

Jack grinned, laughing mischievously as Eugene pouted.

**Jack chuckled and nodded, leaning away from the hug.**

**JACK**

**"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks, Eugene."**

**Eugene smiled before walking away. Jack watched Eugene walk away before looking at the lake again. Jack smiled and nodded. Jack looked up at the sky before turning, following Eugene to the others who were waiting. Hiccup looked up from where he was talking to Toothless to smile at Jack.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"You good now?"**

**Jack nodded.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Ready to go?"**

**JACK**

**"Actually, I have a question I wanted to ask you, Hiccup. Mind coming over here?"**

Hiccup looked up. The reason why he and Toothless had connected so much was because of how similar they were, what with the lifestyles they had.

He never realized it before, but Jack was actually, almost similar to him, except that Jack was actually invisible to everyone he met, not simply ignored. Him getting bullied was just another unfortunate bonus in his depressing book.

**Jack gestures behind him back at the lake. Hiccup looks surprised at the question before he nodded. Jack starts for the lake but seeing Rapunzel's concerned look at him made him paused. Jack smiled and made a snow heart, blowing it at her. The snow heart hit Rapunzel on the nose, making her laugh. Smiling at Rapunzel's laughter, Jack led Hiccup back over to the lake.**

**HICCUP**

**"What was it you wanted to ask me, Jack?"**

**Hiccup stopped beside Jack, looking at him. Jack sighs, looking at the lake.**

**JACK**

**"For so long, I was afraid of what the Spirits wanted me to be because that would mean giving up what made me who I am. I'm still afraid about that, but not so much anymore, thanks to Eugene."**

**HICCUP**

**"Who cares, Jack? Thanks to Toothless, and all of you, I see that I don't need to be what my tribe wants me to be. I can be my own person. Yes, I want to show my tribe and make them proud, but I don't want to give up what makes me, well, me. And you don't either. We may always feel this burn, but we can move on and turn that burn into a flame, all we need to do is ignite it."**

The Vikings looked at each other. After all that happened, Hiccup still wanted to prove to them his worth, he still wanted them to say they were proud. How long has Hiccup been waiting for them to say that?

JH giggled, _"Burn? Flame? Ignite?"_

 _"Yeah, I know,"_ TD grinned.

 _"And one of them is a Winter Spirit,"_ Olivia said, looking at her brother.

JH grinned like an idiot, _"You can say… Hiccup is being… punny… ey?"_

TD and Olivia both looked at her before averting their eyes. That was simply horrible.

**JACK (SNARKED)**

**"Ironic as that is for me because I'm technically ice and snow."**

Oliva laughed, falling out of her chair. She and Jack shared the same train of thought! They are siblings!

**Hiccup laughs before he places a hand on Jack's shoulder.**

**HICCUP**

**"Who cares about what they think? Let's show them what and who we can really be."**

**Jack smiles, nodding. Jack steps away from Hiccup, opening his mouth and starts to sing.**

**JACK-  
 _Everybody's always talking at me._**   
**_Everybody's trying to get in my head._ **

**Jack gives Hiccup a look, silently asking him to join in.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_I wanna listen to my own heart talking._ **   
**_I need to count on myself instead._ **

**Hiccup places a hand on his heart before making a fist with that hand.**

Jack and Hiccup glanced at each other.

**JACK-**   
**_Did you ever, lose yourself to get what you want?_ **

**Jack gives a pointed look at Hiccup.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_Did you ever, get on a ride, then wanna get off?_ **

**Hiccup raises an eye at Jack.**

**JACK-**   
**_Did you ever, push away the ones you should've held close?_ **

**Jack looks away, glancing at the lake, before looking back at Hiccup.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_Did you ever let go?_ **

**Hiccup crossed his arms.**

**JACK-**   
**_Did you ever not know?_ **

**Jack placed his hands on his hips.**

_"Where did you find this song,"_ JH asked, whispering.

 _"I looked up 'Big Four songs'. This is one of those that popped up,"_ TD whispered back.

**BOTH-**   
**_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am._ **   
**_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan._ **   
**_Will I find what I lost?_ **   
**_You know you can-_ **

**Hiccup and Jack smiled and grabbed each other's hand, pulling each other closer, letting go and spinning around each other. Turning to each other again, they beamed.**

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on me._ **

**Jack and Hiccup gave each other a high-five. Jack gestures to himself.**

Both of them looked at each other. Grinning, they reached over and high-fived each other.

**BOTH-**   
**_I wanna make it right, that is the way._ **   
**_To turn my life around, today is the day._ **   
**_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_ **

**Hiccup and Jack gave each other a smile as they wink at each other, crossing their arms. Hiccup and Jack gestured to themselves with their thumb.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**Hiccup nodded at Jack, to which Jack nodded back. Hiccup waves to Jack, telling him to continue singing.**

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **   
**_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_ **

Jack pointed to his heart before pointing to his head.

**HICCUP-**   
**_Should I question every move I make?_ **   
**_With all I've lost, my heart is breaking._ **

**Hiccup brought a hand to his head, dropping his hand after a second.**

Jack hummed thoughtfully, curious as to what path his life will go down now. Hiccup scratched his head, remembering when he second-guessed everything.

**JACK-**   
**_I don't wanna make the same mistake._ **   
**_Did you ever, doubt your dream will ever come true?_ **

**Jack shook his head. Jack looked at Hiccup with a sad smile. Hiccup nodded and mirrored Jack's smile.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_Did you ever, blame the world and never blame you?_ **   
**_I will never, try to live a lie again._ **

**Hiccup looks up at the sky with a glare. Hiccup looks down again with a fist clutched.**

**JACK-**   
**_I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way._ **

**Jack shook his head and pointed to himself, his sad smile turning into a happy smirk. Hiccups smirked at Jack.**

**BOTH-  
 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am._**   
**_(Who I am)_ **   
**_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan._ **   
**_(That's my plan)_ **   
**_Will I find what I lost? You know you can._ **   
**_(You know you can-)_ **

**Hiccup and Jack stomped their foot. Jack and Hiccup pointed at each other. Both of them nodded at each other.**

"You two sing good," Merida commented.

Jack and Hiccup blushed, scratching the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"She's right. Your duet is good," Toothless said approvingly.

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on me._ **

**Hiccup and Jack spin again, this time ending up back to back. They glanced at each other over their shoulders. Hiccup gestured to himself.**

**Both-**   
**_I wanna make it right, that is the way._ **   
**_To turn my life around, today is the day._ **   
**_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_ **

**They look away from each other to spin away again. Jack and Hiccup kept dancing around each other, finally stopping facing each other.**

"Let's see. 'Means what I say'? I think you two surely do," Jamie said, looking at his honorary big brother and his Viking friend.

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**Hiccup and Jack give each other a sharp nod.**

**BOTH-**   
**_Hold, hold up, give me room to think._ **   
**_Bring it on down._ **   
**_Gotta work on my swing._ **   
**_Gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up._ **

**Jack and Hiccup held their hands out like they were telling someone to stop. Jack and Hiccup looked up at the sky, watching the clouds.**

**_It's no good at all to see yourself and not recognize your face._ **   
**_Out on my own, it's such a scary place._ **   
**_The answers are all inside of me._ **   
**_All I gotta do is believe._ **

**Hiccup and Jack look down at the frozen lake. Little daisies started to grow around Hiccup's feet as Jack placed one of his bare feet on the lake, an extra sheet of ice covering the lake. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, a determined look and smile growing on their faces.**

Hiccup and Jack giggled, looking at their friends. They weren't on their own. They had friends with them. Friends that helped them get the answers they searched for all their life.

**_I'm not gonna stop._ **   
**_Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot._ **   
**_That's who I am, that is my plan._ **   
**_Will I end up on top?_ **   
**_You can-_ **

**Hiccup and Jack shook their heads. They made a fist with their hands and fist-pumped each other before spinning around each other. Stopping on opposite sides they were on before, they raised a hand to the sky.**

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**Once again, the two went back to back. Glancing over their shoulders at each other, they smiled.**

"WE BET," a lot of people shouted.

Those who didn't yell jumped at the volume of the combined yells.

TD and JH weren't part of those who yelled, what's wrong with you?

**BOTH-**   
**_You can bet on it, bet on it_ **   
**_Bet on it, bet on it._ **

**They took a step away from the other and turned, staring at each other. They nodded.**

**_I wanna make it right, that is the way._ **   
**_To turn my life around, today is the day._ **   
**_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_ **

**Hiccup and Jack closed their eyes. They placed a hand on their hearts. Jack and Hiccup opened their eyes.**

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**JACK-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**HICCUP-**   
**_Bet on it._ **

**BOTH-**   
**_(You can bet on me)_ **

**Hiccup and Jack smiled and chuckled. They gave each a high-five, nodding to each other.**

Jack and Hiccup laughed, winking at each other.

They didn't have to bet on this. Not really anymore.

**HICCUP**

**"We'll prove to them that we are better then they thought we were."**

**Jack nodded.**

**JACK**

**"Think you're ready to go back to Berk yet? And Toothless as well?"**

**Hiccup looked thoughtful before he gave a wince.**

**HICCUP**

**"No. Not yet. We will, just, not yet. I don't know."**

Valka wanted to cry at how unsure her son felt about returning home. Her son shouldn't have to feel that way towards the place he was born.

**Jack placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder in comfort and understanding. Hiccup smiles, patting the hand on his shoulder before he backs up. Hiccup starts walking away, towards the others.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Come on. Time to go. You ready?"**

**Jack nods, following Hiccup.**

**SCENE CHANGE: SPIRIT GROUNDS**

**MERIDA**

**"This is surprising."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I really didn't expect them to be waiting for us."**

**Spirits were standing and all their eyes were Big Seven. However, their glaze tended to slip onto Jack more so than the others. Then movement happened in the crowd of Spirits. Finally, the crowd parted, revealing April, Snow, and Fire.**

Jack grew nervous.

What was going to happen now?

**Jack narrowed his eyes as the three of them walked up to him. The three Spirits looked nervous, fiddling with their fingers, biting their lips, and looking anywhere but Jack. Finally, April sighed, looking Jack in the eyes.**

**APRIL**

**"We're sorry."**

**Jack gasped, his eyes going wide.**

Jack copied his future self's reaction.

**APRIL (CONT'D)**

**"If we knew Pitch was manipulating our fear of Jokul Frosti to fear you, we wouldn't have done what we did! We hurt you so much and you didn't deserve it! We could have turned you into another Jokul Frosti because of our actions. We're so sorry."**

The Spirits froze, looking at Jack with silent hope in their eyes praying that he would forgive them.

**Jack looked at her. There was regret in her eyes, guilt too. In fact, as he looked, he saw it in all their eyes. Jack turned to Rapunzel, who had a hand on her chest with tears falling from her face from the emotions she was feeling. She looked at him and nodded.**

"Looks like I can sense emotions if they're powerful enough," Rapunzel said in surprise and excitement.

**Jack smirked, looking back at April.**

**JACK**

**"I see your regret and guilt in all of your eyes. I forgive you. Just don't treat another Spirit this way."**

**Mouths opened in shock, the Spirits started at him. Jack chuckled and raised a hand. A snowball appeared in his hand.**

**JACK (CONT'D)**

**"Have fun."**

**Jack blew the snowflake, the snowflake hitting April on the nose. April gasped before started laughing. Jack started laughing so, raising his staff in the air, firing a blast of snow. As it started to snow, the Spirits started to laugh as they got with snowballs and snowflakes.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Jack, you're one of kind."**

**Toothless nudged Jack, making the Winter Spirit look back at him.**

"It's true," Toothless said.

"He's right," Merida added.

Jamie hugged Jack, nuzzling his chest. He ignored the frost appearing on his clothes. He was used to it by now anyway.

**JACK**

**"Thanks. You are too. All of you."**

**Jamie hugged Jack around his waist, making Jack look down at him. Jack ruffled Jamie's hair. However, before Jack could say something, he and Jamie gasped in shock. Jack's eyes flashed blue while Jamie's flashed white. Jack and Jamie clutched their chest as they looked in front of them, seeing nothing but mirror images of themselves.**

"It's our turn," Jamie exclaimed, excited to see what his title would be.

"Yeah, let's see what they are," Jack smiled.

**Past Jamie took a step forward.**

**PAST JAMIE**

**"You overcame your greatest challenge and fear."**

**Past Jack chuckled.**

**PAST JACK (CHUCKLING)**

**"Title time."**

**Past Jamie tossed Past Jack a smile before he continued speaking.**

Everyone giggled.

**PAST JAMIE**

**"Jamie, Spirit of Light; Guardian of Belief."**

**PAST JACK**

**"Jack, Spirit of Wind and Winter; Guardian of Fun."**

**They vanished and Jack and Jamie blinked their eyes, the glow fading. Looking at their friends, they noticed that they were being held up by them. Smiling to let the others know they were okay, Jack and Jamie slowly stood on their own again.**

"They suit you," Eugene said.

**HICCUP**

**"So?"**

**JACK**

**"Later."**

**Nodding, Hiccup smiled as he watched Rapunzel fret over Jack and Jamie. Eugene and Merida had their hands to their mouths, trying not to laugh at the looks Jack and Jamie were giving as Rapunzel checked them over.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"So, where to next? We need to decide."**

**At once, Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, looking uncomfortable. Toothless mirrored Hiccup's expression. They did not want to go back to their homes yet; they were not ready. Merida bit her lip, looking conflicted before sighing.**

**MERIDA**

**"Let's go to Dunbroach next."**

**They looked at Merida, shock in their eyes.**

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other shocked before they, in unison, glanced over at Merida, who meekly smiled at them, nervousness dancing in her eyes.

Again in unison, both boys grinned at the Scottish princess feeling grateful.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"You sure?"**

**Merida nodded.**

**MERIDA (EXPLAINING)**

**"Yes, I can't keep running and the longer I wait, the more I don't want to go back. I have to face my mother and I have to face the other Clans. Besides, Hiccup and Toothless don't really look ready yet."**

"Sounds like that's what we should be doing," Hiccup said.

"Yet, Merida is giving us more time to prepare ourselves. Thanks, Merida." Toothless said.

"Yeah, thanks Mer," Hiccup grinned.

Merida blushed, smiling softly and nodded.

Valka was not squealing. She does not squeal, she's not that type of lady. Once again, what's wrong with you?

...

...

She's cooing.

JH leaned towards TD, _"Merida is such a Gryffindor,"_ She stage whispered.

**Toothless and Hiccup smiled.**

**TOOTHLESS & HICCUP**

**"Thanks, Merida."**

**JAMIE**

**"Well, let's get going. The sooner we get there, the faster we can do this."**

**Glancing at the Spirits who were having fun, the Big Seven went on their way so Merida can awaken her power.**

The scene turned faded to black before lightening up again.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Yeah I know, probably gonna get comments asking why it was short and all but I have to do the chapter in order.**

**Songs used were 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park and 'Bet On It' by Zac Efron.**

**See ya all in the next chapter!**


	26. Princess Of The Wisps

**Me: It's good to be back! I'm glad to come back to writing.**

**I graduated, so I'm glad to be writing again.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**_Italic_ \- Singing**

* * *

**The words " _Princess Of The Wisps_ " appeared on the screen.**

Wisp looked up, moving some of her red hair away from her forehead, "I guess I'm in this one."

"Hm, I wonder how they're going to introduce you," Said Vanja, looking at her little friend with a smile of anticipation.

Wisp smiled slightly, "Yeah, me too."

Midnight sighed tiredly, "I guess I'll be last," The female hybrid muttered, rubbing her head.

TD stood up, successfully gathering the attention of the audience and raised her hand, _"Okay everyone, two people are going to be showing how they feel in what you are about to see. It's not going to be very good, or it might be. I guess it depends on your views really."_

With that said, TD sat down. She looked down when she saw her shirt change once again, this time changing into a blue two-legged hedgehog, the words, " _Gotta Go Fast_ ", appearing above it.

 _"Again,"_ JH asked exasperatedly.

TD shrugged, _"Hey, I love it! Plus the new movie was the best! Sonic was awesome! I love the way they did him! They made sure Sonic was, well, Sonic!"_

 _"Hm, I didn't see it yet,"_ JH admitted, crossing her arms, _"Though the trailer looked super awesome!"_

TD grinned, _"You absolutely have to see it!"_

JH laughed, _"I'll be sure to do so, my friend."_

**Merida was flying next to Toothless's left, fire coming from her hands, coming her in the air. Eugene and Rapunzel were on Toothless's back behind Hiccup. Jack was flying on Toothless's right with Jamie on his back.**

**Jamie yawned from where he laid on Jack's back. Jack looking over his shoulder at Jamie. Seeing at how Jamie was yawning, Jack looked at the sun, seeing how low it was setting.**

Sounds of aw's and cooing filled the theatre room, as people laid eyes on the on-screen Jamie. Said boy was feeling rather embarrassed as people debated how cute he looked.

**Jack catches Toothless's eye, who is in Dragon form. Toothless looks at the sky before looking down at the ground. Spotting a clear spot, Toothless turns his head to look at Hiccup. Toothless grumbles, making Hiccup look at him. Toothless looks at the clearing before he turns to look at Hiccup again.**

**Catching on, Hiccup nods. Turning to the others, Hiccup called out.**

**HICCUP**

**"Hey! We're gonna stop at the clearing for tonight. We'll continue on in the morning!"**

**After they nodded, Hiccup leaned down to Toothless ears.**

**HICCUP (CONTINUED)**

**"Okay, buddy, let's land for tonight."**

**Toothless purred, flying down to the clearing.**

"Can't you talk in Dragon form," King Fergus asked curiously.

"No, I can't," Toothless answered smiling, "I can only talk in my Hybrid form."

**Once they land, Eugene, Hiccup, and Jack grabbed wood and sticks that were on the ground. Merida, Rapunzel, and Jamie set up the wood and everything after that. Finally, Toothless shot a blast of plasma at the wood, setting it on fire before they put their fish over the fire.**

**They all sit down as they watched their fish cook in silence.** **Jamie then gasped, looking at Jack.**

**JAMIE**

**"Jack, the snow globes!"**

**Jack looks confused for a second before his face brightens. Jamie reaches into his backpack and pulls out a snow globe of the lake Jack drowned it when he saved his sister's life.**

**JAMIE (JACK)**

**"The lake is an icon for people leaving in Burgess. And, since it's also technically Jack's lake, Jack and I thought we should get these. For souvenirs."**

"Wait, what happened to the snow globes they took from North's place," someone asked.

 _"Destroyed or used up. Training can be hectic,"_ TD answered.

The Big Seven whistled innocently, staunchly not looking at North who mock-glared at them with a mean look.

**JACK**

**"Jamie and I already have ours."**

**EUGENE**

**"Why thank you, you two."**

**Jack handed out the snow globes of his lake to the other five. Rapunzel shakes the snow globe before putting in away safely. Then she proceeds to cuddle up to Jack's side.**

**Merida looked around, staring at the woods. After a while of staring, she gasped.**

**MERIDA**

**"I know where we are. I know these woods. We're somewhere in Dunbroach."**

"How do you know," Someone from the audience asked.

Merida went to answer before stopping in her tracks and shrugging. It will probably come up at any second.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Really?"**

**Merida nodded.**

**MERIDA**

**"Yes. These woods were my escape. I rode my horse, Angus, through these woods so many times that I know so much of it."**

"Oh," the same person said, embarrassed.

Many people laughed though others looked somewhat sympathetic.

**Hiccup lets out a huffed breath.**

**HICCUP (EXPLAINING)**

**"You too, huh? Before I met Toothless, the woods were my place of refuge as well. In fact, I know the entire land at the back of my hand."**

**Hiccup looked down at the fire and opened his mouth, starting to sing.**

**HICCUP-**   
_**Ohhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhh, Oh!** _

**Seeing that Hiccup needed to get this out, the other six sat and listened to Hiccup.**

_"This warning comes here,"_ TD told her audience.

 _"Oh no,"_ muttered JH, _"Is it embarrassing?"_

TD grinned somberly, _"To me, it's not really."_

JH groaned.

**_You'd never know this was an empty smile._ **   
**_Or that my days have felt like this for quite a while._ **   
**_But no one seems to see it, it's like the whole world just keeps passing me by, by and by._ **

**Hiccup pointed to his smile that is fake. Hiccup shrugs and shakes his head. Hiccup moved his hand in a circle. His friends frowned.**

**_I find every night, I lie awake, I face my darkest fear._ **   
**_And all these lies, that are whispering won't go away._ **

**Hiccup looked up at the sky which just turned to night. Hiccup glares, making a fist as he lowers his head to stare at the fire again.**

**_Break the world, I know!_ **   
**_I fear I'll never see the light of day!_ **   
**_I need you here and now!_ **   
**_Take the pain I hold, it's crying out to be the end of me!_ **   
**_But I can't hear the sound!_ **

**Hiccup looks up at the moon. Hiccup shakes his head and holds his chest with both hands before using them to cover his ears.**

**_O_ _hhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhh, Oh!_ **

**His friends glanced at each other.**

The other six looked at each other. Hiccup went through so much more than they did, yet he put other people's wants and needs before his own. That was why he ended up getting hurt.

Inside their hearts, the six teens knew that when the time comes, Hiccup will be there to help them overcome their troubles. That's why they will help him back.

**_A thousand days fell here in black and white!_ **   
**_Longing, looking, hoping for the morning light!_ **   
**_I know it's got to be there, I'm just waiting for the glorious sign!_ **   
**_By and by!_ **

**Raising his hands, Hiccup gestures left as black and right as white. Hiccup looks back at the moon. Shaking his head, he looks down.**

**_I find every night, I lie awake, I face my darkest fear._ **   
**_And all these lies, that are whispering won't go away._ **

**Hiccup wipes away some tears that form around his eyes.**

**_Break the world, I know!_ **   
**_I fear I'll never see the light of day!_ **   
**_I need you here and now!_ **   
**_Take the pain I hold, it's crying out to be the end of me!_ **   
**_But I can't hear the sound!_ **

**Hiccup holds his arms out to his side. He draws in his arms before throwing them back to his sides, hitting the ground where he sits. The ground at the impacts breaks away easy, leaving holes.**

**_These voices choke away the light!_ **   
**_And they infect me with their lies!_ **   
**_They try to take away my life!_ **   
**_They give me one way out!_ **

**Hiccup brings his hands to his head. Bringing his hands to his chest, Hiccup shakes his head. Snapping his head up, he brings a hand up, making the 'one' with his pointer finger.**

The Vikings shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they looked down at their feet, horribly aware of the glares being pointed at them.

They hurt Hiccup for years and only now, through this, did they notice how strong he actually was. But they hurt him and that is something that can never change. If Hiccup forgives them they had a lot of making up to do for him. If he ever did that is.

**_But I found the Christ, the light of the sky._ **   
**_You've washed them away and now you've given me life._ **   
**_You've shown me the reason, the star in the night._ **   
**_I'm so undeserving now I don't have to hide._ **

**Hiccup looks up and stares at Merida and Toothless. He smiles at the two of them before he turns to look at Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, and Jamie, smiling at them too. Hiccup nods at them.**

**_Break the world, I know!_ **   
**_I fear I'll never see the light of day!_ **   
**_I need you here and now!_ **   
**_Take the pain I hold, it's crying out to be the end of me!_ **   
**_But I can't hear the sound!_ **

**Frowning, Hiccup raised a hand. He made a fist with the same hand. He opens his fist and stares at his hand.**

**_Ohhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhh, Oh!_ **

**Hiccup looks at back at his friends before looking back up at the moon.**

Stoick closed his eyes. He failed as a father and a Chief. One of the things his father told him was to never forget his duties as a father while being a chief. He failed in that. He failed his father. He failed Valka. But most importantly, he failed Hiccup. He covered his face with his hands as he felt the burden his actions left behind. He failed horribly.

Midnight was saddened. Her love's Bond Brother was hurt by his tribe. She could understand that. Banishment wasn't easy and she was glad that the boy never had to experience something that difficult. That he at least got to leave his tribe on his own terms rather than someone else's. She glanced at the 'x' in her palm, the symbol of her banishment.

**Silence. That's all there is. They stare at Hiccup as he looks at the moon. They didn't know what to say. They could tell the Hiccup looked upset and looked seconds away from crying.**

**JACK**

**"Hiccup-"**

**But Hiccup got up and walked off into the woods.**

**HICCUP**

**"I need a breather!"**

**They watched as Hiccup into the woods, vanishing from sight. Toothless got up and looked at Merida. Understanding, Merida nodded at Toothless and gestured with her head towards the way Hiccup went.**

**MERIDA**

**"Follow him, Toothless. He needs you."**

**Toothless nodded and ran after Hiccup. Rapunzel turned to Merida.**

Merida and Toothless looked at each other, knowing what was going through each other's head. They nodded resolutely and looked back at the screen.

They both loved and cherished Hiccup, and they would do anything to make him feel better.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"What is he gonna do?"**

**MERIDA (SHORTLY)**

**"He's gonna talk to Hiccup."**

**Jamie looked at the place Hiccup was sitting.**

**JAMIE**

**"I thought he was over the fact about his village and all that."**

**Jack shook his head, rubbing Jamie's hair.**

**JACK (EXPLAINING)**

**"No, Jamie. What Hiccup's tribe did to him hurt him a lot. They did that to him all his life and he didn't even know what it was like having people care for him besides a few. It takes a while to heal after something like that. And we some of us have of closure, Hiccup doesn't know why they did those things to him."**

**EUGENE**

**"Hiccup was beaten and was unseen to everyone by their choice. Jack had to believe in too be seen, Jamie had a good mother, I had an awful nurse taking care of me, Rapunzel was locked away by Gothel, and Merida and her mother never got along. However, Toothless is the closest one with a life much like Hiccup's."**

Stoick felt sick to his stomach. Where was he? Bah! That's a stupid question, he was off trying to find the nest of course! He was so absorbed in finding the nest in search of his greatest revenge, he forgot about the greatest treasure in his life. His son. No... No way. This could not go on!

"That's it," Stoick shouted gruffly, standing up and looking at Hiccup, who stared back at him in shock.

"Dad," Hiccup started cautious, only for Stoick to interrupt him with a hand motion. Hiccup shrunk in on himself slightly, out of instinct, and bit his lip as his dad opened his mouth to speak.

"No Hiccup! Let me speak," Stoick exclaimed roughly, his face unreadable, "I'm sorry. I-I failed as a father and a husband. I was so focused on getting revenge and finding the nest that I forgot about the greatest thing in my life," Stoick took a deep breath to call down his nerves as Hiccup gaped at him in shock, "You. I'm sorry I failed you and I promise you I'll do my best to make it up to you. Not as chief, but as your father. You're not a mistake. Some of the greatest Vikings on Berk were, in fact, born a hiccup. I always believed you'd be the best. Time for me to start acting like I mean it." Stoick finished fiercely, and slowly clenched his fists nervously as he waited for his son to respond.

"Dad," Hiccup whispered hoarsely, close to tears, barely managing to get out two more words before he had to stop himself from breaking down, "Thank you." He smiled at his dad and wiped his eyes valiantly in an attempt to ward off the tears.

TD smiled, her eyes tearing up at the touching scene. Finally, Stoick let go of his Viking pride and not only admitted to his mistakes, but also said what Hiccup needed to hear. She was getting tired of waiting for him to speak up.

 _"Oh my gosh!"_ JH exclaimed, _"He did it! He actually did it! Good God, I think I might just faint!"_

TD chuckled, _"Well, I was this close to threatening him to speak up! I'm so glad he did it on his own!"_

JH shook her head slightly in disbelief, _"I can't believe he actually did it! I'm so proud!"_

TD just smirked. She turned, looking at Valka, who's hand was over her mouth, tears falling from her face, clearly happy of what she just witnessed.

**Merida reaches out, grabbing the stick of her cooked fish from the fire.**

**MERIDA**

**"That's why it has to be Toothless to talk to Hiccup."**

**SCENE CHANGE: IN THE WOODS**

**Hiccup breathed heavily, running his hands through his hair. Hiccup groans, pushing his hands against his head before dropping them. Hiccup walks over and sits on a log, head bent down.**

**Toothless peaks out from a tree he is hiding behind. Toothless sighs silently, walking out from the tree and starts to approach Hiccup. He only got two steps before he stopped, thinking. Suddenly, Toothless smiles, an idea coming to him.**

**Hiccup sat there, looking at the ground. Hiccup snapped his head up when he heard Toothless start to sing.**

**TOOTHLESS-**   
**_You walk in, but no one seems to notice._ **   
**_Like a picture out of focus, but it looks clear to me._ **   
**_You're talking, feeling like no ones listening._ **   
**_You think you're not interesting, but I just don't agree._ **

**Toothless smiles at Hiccup, walking towards him. Hiccup stands up, wiping his eyes. Toothless lifts his right hand to his ear and taps it. Toothless points to Hiccup, shaking his head.**

**_You're the color showing through a world of black and white._ **   
**_I will always stand by you, cause I am on your side._ **

**Raising his hands, Toothless copies Hiccup's from earlier, gesturing his left hand as black and right hand as white. Toothless stops, right in front of Hiccup, who lets a shocked breath as Toothless smiled.**

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who smiled at him. Toothless wrapped an arm around Hiccup, leaning in to nuzzle the side of his head. Hiccup smiled, remembering the move that Toothless always did when they were younger to cheer Hiccup up after a particularly bad beating on the hands of Snotlout and the twins. His best friend knew exactly what to do to cheer him up, and for that, Hiccup would forever hold him in an higher esteem to anyone else.

**_In my eyes, you're more than complete!_ **   
**_You're perfect to me if you could only see the way that you shine!_ **   
**_In my eyes, if there's one thing that's true, it's that I believe in you!_ **   
**_You make the world look so bright, you put a smile in my eyes._ **

**Toothless places a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup shakes his head, ducking his head down to look at the ground at their feet. Toothless using his other hand to raise Hiccup's head. Toothless smiles at Hiccup.**

**_In my eyes!_ **   
**_In my eyes!_ **   
**_(Put a smile in my eyes)_ **   
**_In my eyes!_ **

**Hiccup shakes his head, backing away from Toothless. He turns around, his back facing Toothless and brings his hands to his face.**

**_Do you see the sky is smiling?_ **   
**_There's no need for hiding._ **   
**_You're all I want to see._ **   
**_I could spend a lifetime trying to find the words describing what you are to me._ **

**Toothless walks around Hiccup and gently removing Hiccup's hands from his face. Toothless gives Hiccup a nod. Raising a hand to his chest, Toothless places his other hand on Hiccup's shoulder.**

"Hiccup, I don't care how many times I have to say it. You're the best and I never had and never will have a Bond Brother that's like you. Like Jack, Merida, Jamie, Rapunzel, and Eugene, you are one of a kind."

Hiccup smiled and hugged his Bond Brother, "Thanks Toothless."

**_You're the color showing through a world of black and white._ **   
**_I will always stand by you, cause I am on your side._ **

**Bringing the hand on his chest to rest on Hiccup's other shoulder, Toothless looks at Hiccup with a look so brotherly that Hiccup let's out a breath of shock and awe.**

**_In my eyes, you're more than complete!_ **   
**_You're perfect to me if you could only see the way that you shine!_ **   
**_In my eyes, if there's one thing that's true, it's that I believe in you!_ **   
**_You make the world look so bright you put a smile in my eyes._ **

**Toothless let's go of Hiccup's shoulders to grab his hands, bringing them up to rest palm up between them. Toothless looks down at the hands, letting his power of lighting flow through his finger tops to all around his hands. Smiling a little, Hiccup uses his power to make some dirt move around their hands. Toothless looks Hiccup in his eyes, smiling brightly.**

**_In my eyes!_ **   
**_In my eyes!_ **   
**_(Put a smile in my eyes)_ **   
**_In my eyes!_ **

**Toothless drops his hands, not using his power which makes Hiccup do the same. Hiccup looks at Toothless confused, but Toothless just shakes his head.**

Black Night huffed, looking at Hiccup with scorn. This was the Bond Brother Night Scale chose? He was a weak boy, a runt in every way. Night Scale is a fool and before he becomes Alpha, he'll have to learn what it takes to be a proper king.

Nightcore looked at his father, knowing what he was thinking. He wished he could go against him, but fighting the Alpha was suicide with how much power they had.

**_When all you see are the scars, all I see is your heart!_ **   
**_You're beautiful, you're beautiful the way that you are!_ **

**Toothless places a hand on Hiccup's upper chest before moving it to touch Hiccup's neck before resting the hand on Hiccup's heart. Hiccup moves his head to look at the ground again, but Toothless stops him by raising his head again.**

**_In my eyes!_ **   
**_In my eyes!_ **

**Toothless brings Hiccup close and hugs him. Hiccup doesn't hesitant Toothless hug back.**

**_In my eyes, you're more than complete!_ **   
**_You're perfect to me if you could only see the way that you shine!_ **   
**_In my eyes, if there's one thing that's true, it's that I believe in you!_ **   
**_You make the world look so bright you put a smile in my eyes._ **

**Toothless smiles, glancing at Hiccup. Moving away from the hug, Toothless takes two steps away from Hiccup. Toothless brings his right hand up, fingers spread and palm out. Hiccup smiles and raising his hand, placing his hand palm out on Toothless's.**

**_In my eyes!_ **   
**_In my eyes!_ **   
**_(Put a smile in my eyes)_ **   
**_In my eyes!_ **

**Once Toothless finishes, Hiccup laughs, jumping and hugging Toothless tight. Toothless joins in, grabbing Hiccup tight and hugs him back.**

Toothless hugged Hiccup as the young Viking hugged his brother in all but blood back.

Stoick watched this and was hit with a stunning realization. That Hybrid kept Hiccup happy for years, something that Stoick himself failed to do. His mind finally started to recognize that Hybrids and Dragons may not be heartless monsters and that if he listened to Valka like he should have many years ago, then maybe this war could have ended a long time ago.

Stoick smiled, nodding his head at Toothless and Hiccup before looking away. Gobber looked proud at Stoick. And Valka did too, thinking maybe people can change.

**HICCUP**

**"Thank you."**

**Toothless shakes and chuckles, pulling Hiccup out of the embrace to look him in the eyes.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"No need to thank you for something you needed and I was happy to give."**

**Hiccup just smiles. Toothless pointing to the way they came.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D)**

**"Come on, the others are waiting for us to get back. We should go before they end up coming to get us."**

**Hiccup nods and both of them walk back to camp. However, they didn't see a floating ball of blue light with a flame-shaped head, glowing eyes, and an oval-shaped body watching them.**

"A Will O' the Wisps, " Merida whispered softly.

"That's me," Wisp shouted excitedly, pointing at the Wisp on screen.

"You were watching them," Eugene stated, pointing a thumb at Hiccup and Toothless.

Realizing how creepy that was, Wisp smiled sheepishly "Sorry," She mumbled in embarrassment.

**SCENE CHANGE: IN THE MORNING**

**Merida sighs as she stares at the rising sun. Today was the day she would go talk to her mother. Something she dreads but knows that she must do. Checking her quiver and her new bow which is in her hand, Merida turns to the others, who were waiting for her.**

**MERIDA (MUMBLING)**

**"I guess it's time."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"If it makes you feel better, you should sing to let how you feel out so it doesn't prove bothersome later."**

_"The second warning,"_ TD said.

Elinor frowned. If Hiccup Haddock sang what he felt, then how would her daughter feel when she sang?

JH groaned and slid down her chair. And here she foolishly thought it was just going to be Hiccup and Toothless!

 _"I really hope it's not embarrassing,"_ She mumbled.

TD smirked evilly and sing-songed, _"You should have known me."_

**Merida thinks about it before she smiles, nodding at her.**

**MERIDA**

**"Yeah, good idea."**

**Merida bits her lip as she stares back at the sun, but a cloud catches her eye. She watches as the cloud takes the shape of a person with wings before another cloud joins it, ruining the picture. Merida sighs.**

"Was that a Hybrid?"

"No, it was an Angel."

"I think it was a Hybrid."

"Angel."

"Hybrid."

"It was an Angel!"

"It was a Hybrid!"

JH rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation and decided to interrupt the argument before it festered into some more… violent, _"Hey! Enough! It was an Angel, alright!? God."_

The two quarreling people blushed, embarrassed, and nodded in acceptance.

**MERIDA-**   
**_I walk to my lessons with my dignity packed._ **   
**_Nobody knows what I'm holding back._ **   
**_Wearing the same dress I wore yesterday._ **   
**_I hide the bruises with the linen and lace, ohhh._ **

**Merida looks down at her bow before she looks at her dress, cleaned of dirt and grime but it is the same dress she wore while she ran away from home.**

**_People wonder but they never ask._ **   
**_It's hard to see the pain behind my mask._ **   
**_Bearing the burden of a secret storm._ **   
**_Sometimes I wish I was never born._ **

**Merida shakes her head and raises her face. She drops her hand and she stares at the sky. Her friends flinch at the last sentence, making some of them remember when they felt that way too.**

Elinor's eyes widen, gasping. Merida felt like this. Was she so much like a Drill Sergeant at becoming a proper princess that she deeply hurt Merida's spirit? Remembering Merida wishing she was a boy so that Elinor would be proud of her made Elinor feel guilty and she bit her lip as she desperately tried to hold back tears.

King Fergus stared at the screen in devastation and held the upset triplets in his lap as his daughter continued to sing her sad melody. Just how deeply hurt was his daughter?

**_Through the wind and the rain, I stand hard as a stone._ **   
**_In a world that I can't rise above._ **   
**_But my dreams give me wings and I'll fly to a place where I'm accepted._ **   
**_Concrete angel!_ **

**The wind blows, taking some leaves with it. Merida raises her hand into the sky. Closing her eyes, Merida closes her raised hand, making a fist.**

**_My cries are heard in the middle of the night._ **   
**_The people hear but they turn out the lights._ **   
**_I'm a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate._ **   
**_When morning comes it will be too late._ **

**Merida brings her hand down and opens her eyes. Opening her hand, Merida creates a small ball of fire in her hand. Slowly, the ball of fire takes the shape of a person with wings.**

_"Fine! Have it your way! Now you deal with the consequences!"_

Remembering how angry she made her daughter over the choice she would make and the choice she was thinking about making, made guilt and grief spark in Elinor's chest as she held her head in her hands.

Oh Lord, what had she done?

**_Through the wind and the rain, I stand hard as a stone._ **   
**_In a world that I can't rise above._ **   
**_But my dreams give me wings and I'll fly to a place where I'm accepted._ **   
**_Concrete angel!_ **

**The little-winged person of fire fly's stone Merida as she follows it with her eyes. The fire-being flying up into the air, its wings flapping slowly.**

**_I'm a statue that stands in a shaded place._ **   
**_An angel girl with an upturned face._ **   
**_My name is written on a polished rock._ **   
**_I'm a broken heart that the world forgot._ **

**Merida opens her hand and the little fire being flys to it, landing stopping only a couple of inches of her hand. The little-winged person bursts into tiny wisps of fire before vanishing.**

**_Through the wind and the rain, I stand hard as a stone._ **   
**_In a world that I can't rise above._ **   
**_But my dreams give me wings and I'll fly to a place where I'm accepted._ **   
**_Concrete angel!_ **

**Merida sings the last verse with a smile on her face. Once done, Merida giggles before she laughs, turning to her friends.**

**MERIDA**

**"I feel so much better now. Thanks for the idea, Punzie."**

"I'm sorry," Elinor mumbled her voice cracking and breaking into a million pieces as tears ran down her face "I'm so sorry."

Fergus gazed at his wife sadly and watched as the triplets in his arms jumped down to hug their mother. Gently he pulled them all in a beat hug and held them until the scene passed.

Merida saw her father and brothers comfort her mother and hoped that a message did get through to her mom, even if she didn't know what was being said. She loved her mom, she really did, but she wished her mom understood how she felt.

**Rapunzel smiles, clapping her hands. Eugene wraps his arm around Merida's shoulders.**

**EUGENE**

**"Well, we took care of that, now we just have to-"**

**A loud roar echoed throughout the clearing and everyone jumped, expect Merida gasped in shocked horror as a flashback came to her.**

Everyone gasped in terror and shock. What was that!?

**Mor'du smirked in amusement and anticipation.**

**_SCENE CHANGE: FLASHBACK_ **

**_A young ten-year-old Merida runs up to Elinor, excited._ **

**_MERIDA (SHOUTING) (EXCITED)_ **

**_"I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp."_ **

**_ELINOR_ **

**_"A wisp? You know, some say that Will O' the Wisps lead you to your fate."_ **

**_Merida looks awed. Fergus walks up, laughing._ **

**_FERGUS_ **

**_"Oh, aye! Or an arrow! Come on, let's be off. Before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant-"_ **

**_Fergus says as he walks off._ **

**_Elinor picks up Merida._ **

**_ELINOR_ **

**_"Your father doesn't believe in magic."_ **

As one, every person who had magic in them turned to Fergus, raising an eyebrow and in some cases, showing off their magic.

Fergus chuckled nervously and pressed back a bit in his chair, taking his wife and children with him, "I believe in magic now. My daughter can summon fire. Of course, I believe now," He explained nervously

They turned away, satisfied with the answer while the king sighed in relief. Magic users were scary!

**_MERIDA_ **

**_"Well, he should, cause it's true."_ **

**_Hearing something behind them, Merida turns her head only to see a huge black bear come up behind them, making Merida scream with terror as the bear roars. Fergus and Elinor turn in alarm and see the bear. Elinor gasped, holding Merida protectively against her as she backs up._ **

**_FERGUS_ **

**_"Mor'du! Elinor, hide."_ **

**_Once one of his men tossed him a spear, Fergus charges Mor'du as Elinor runs off with Merida in her arms._ **

**_SCENE CHANGE: END OF FLASHBACK_ **

"You attacked Merida when she was a kid," Vanja shouted in scandalization.

"You foolish child, I attacked everyone," Mor'du snarled, "But if I'd known that the girl was part of the prophecy, I would have tried harder to kill her," Mor'du stated, sneering.

Everyone, save the bad guys, glared at him with disgust before turning away and shaking their heads.

**MERIDA (BREATHED)**

**"No way."**

**Turning towards the roar, the Big Seven saw a huge black bear walk out of the forest.**

**MERIDA (SCREAMING) (CONT'D)**

**"It's Mor'du!"**

**Mor'du roared and charged, forcing the group to jump or roll away from the sudden attack. Mor'du turned towards Merida and raised his clawed hand to hit her, but Merida raised her hands and shot a wave of fire at him.**

**Mor'du hit the ground as the rest of the Big Seven regrouped.**

**JACK**

**"Merida, I think he's after you."**

**MERIDA**

**"I think he wants to finish what he started years ago when I was ten before I met Hiccup."**

**Mor'du get's back up and roar again, glaring at the group. Suddenly, before he could charge again, a blue being appeared right in front of him. Mor'du backed up in shock as the Big Seven gasped.**

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What is that thing?"**

"Thing!?" Wisp yelled, offended.

"Sorry! I didn't know," Jamie called out to the Wisps and to Wisp herself, waving his arms in front of him frantically.

Wisp squinted at him but decided to let Jamie off the hook. The fact he looked incredibly guilty helped too.

**MERIDA**

**"A Will O' the Wisps."**

**EUGENE**

**"I remember you telling me about them. They are spiritual, ethereal beings that represent past lives. Their appearance is a small floating bright blue-colored lights. They play an important role as they can lead one to their fate and destiny."**

**The Wisp disappearing before appearing closer to Mor'du's face. Mor'du rears back as if he was stuck and that is all the time the Wisp needs. It disappears, reappearing next to the Big Seven before vanishing again. It appears nears the forest. Suddenly, what it wants is clear.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"It wants to follow."**

Wisp grumbled at being called an 'it', but calmed down when Midnight and Vanja rubbed her head.

**MERIDA**

**"Well, come on!"**

**Merida runs after the Wisp, the others following her. A roar from Mor'du and twigs and leaves crushing let's the group know Mor'du is following close behind.**

**The Big Seven follow the Wisp right up till a cliff with a waterfall before it disappears. The Big Seven looked around.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Where did it go?"**

**Rapunzel looked down and sees the Wisp down below by the water bank. Rapunzel points at it.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"There it is, down there."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Does it want us to jump?"**

"For the record, we don't know it's you or if you're a boy or girl," Rapunzel explained to a steadily angrier Wisp.

Wisp thought about it a bit and decided that that was a good enough reason.

**JACK**

**"I think so."**

**Another roar sounds. The group turns, seeing Mor'du run out of the forest and charge right at them.**

**HICCUP**

**"Jump!"**

**Turning, the group jumps off the cliff. Mor'du digs his claws into the ground and slides to a stop. The Big Seven falls through the air for a couple of seconds before they hit the water. After coming to the surface, the group swims to shore and pulls themselves up. While catching their breath, they look up at Mor'du, who growls angrily at them.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"Let's go before he decides to jump."**

**The Wisp disappears, appearing once again at deeper in the forest. Taking their cue to follow, the group follows the Wisp deeper into the forest. Eugene uses his power to pull the water off them, letting it fall to the ground and leaving the group dry.**

"Why was that so easy? When Gothel and Pitch attacked, the Big Seven had a hard time," someone asked in confusion and slight curiosity.

TD giggled, _"Because Mor'du had his shot when Merida was ten. He blew it then, and now he doesn't have a chance."_

Some people laughed mockingly. Mor'du flushed, embarrassed by his weak fail as Gothel, Pitch, and Red Death glared at him in disgust.

**Finally, they stopped at an arrangement of standing stones placed in a cruciform pattern in a circle with a stone in the center in a clearing. The Wisp stopped in the center. The Big Seven looked around at the stones.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Merida, Eugene."**

**MERIDA**

**"These stones were always here."**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"What are they called again?"**

**Eugene scratches his head in confusion. There's a sudden chuckle, young and female. The group jumped in confusion, looking around.**

**TOOTHLESS (ASKING)**

**"Um, I wasn't the looking one who heard that, right?"**

_"Nothing like a random laugh out of nowhere to where freak people out,"_ TD stated, smirking.

JH laughed, _"I agree!"_

**A laugh brought their attention to the Wisp. Suddenly, the Wisp changed sharp, taking on the form of a child, a girl. It's Wisp. Wisp smiles at them.**

**WISP**

**"They're called " _Callanish Stones_ ". They are an arrangement of standing stones placed in a cruciform pattern with a central stone circle as you see here. They were a focus for ritual activity."**

**EUGENE**

**"Oh, us, thank you, um..."**

**WISP**

**"Wisp. My name is Wisp. Princess of, well, the Wisps. Nice to meet you. And no need to tell me who you guys are. I already know. Wisps know everyone they meet regardless if they never met before. It's a thing with Wisps."**

**HICCUP**

**"Well, that's a lovely piece of information."**

"Creepy too," Hiccup whispered loudly to Toothless, side-eying Wisp.

Wisp and her people looked sheepish as everyone looked at them with new degrees of bewilderment.

"We can't help it. It's hard to learn not to do it, blocking it out, all that stuff," Wisp said embarrassedly.

**Wisp giggles.**

**MERIDA**

**"So, Wisps have a Princess."**

**Merida kneels down as Wisp walks up to her.**

**WISP (EXPLAINING)**

**"Well, I'm not really royally. Wisps choose their leader after their current leader decides to step down. Once we become the leader, our current name changes to Wisp, to represent the Wisps. We get called by our old name once we step down. You don't tell others your name and those you know can't say it. I don't know why, but that's the way it always was. Once we're the leader, we're titled as Prince or Princess."**

"That's how your royalty picks their successors?" Queen Arianna asked, intrigued by this new piece of information.

A Wisp nodded his head, "Yep. Been that way since the start, I guess."

"Interesting," Queen Arianna muttered as she rubbed her chin in thought.

**JAMIE**

**"That's actually pretty cool."**

**WISP**

**"Really?"**

**Wisp looks happy as Jamie nods. Jack clears his throat and kneels down to Wisps level.**

**JACK**

**"Well, thank you for helping us get away from Mor'du. We weren't really expecting him so soon."**

**WISP**

**"I felt you guy's come here as you drew closer. I couldn't just let Mor'du attack you when you weren't ready. I watched you since you arrived and feel creeped out if you want, but Wisps kinda knows everything about people once they meet unless they are protected by something. As it is, I know things about you all, but only Hiccup, Toothless, and Merida aren't protected fully. Awaken your full power and you'll be protected."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Well, that's good to know."**

"Again! Sorry," Wisp said, blushing a soft red.

"At least you gave us some useful information," Merida replied smiling, "So thank you for that."

Wisp smiled.

**Wisp shrugs, sheepish.**

**WISP**

**"Sorry, but we can't help it. It happens instantly. It's one of the things that happen. Only a few Wisps can actually control it. They barely go out to guide people to their fate whether if it's good or bad because they're busy teaching other Wisps how to control it."**

**Wisp then frowns.**

**WISP (CONT'D)**

**"But I would be careful if I were you. The Dark Four have set up sensors around your homes. The moment you enter they go off and they know you're there. I saw Gothel put the shielding up."**

**The Big Seven moaned, facepalming.**

**EUGENE**

**"Should have known that something was going on with how quick they got to us."**

**Rapunzel lights up.**

**RAPUNZEL (ASKING)**

**"Hey, would you happen to know anything about, well, people we meet or would meet would you?"**

**Wisp smiles.**

**WISP**

**"Why, yes. Your friend from the future, Akasha. I like her name, one of it's meaning is "Spirit". She goes through her own journey, but that's all I know. She's one of those people who are born protected, their destiny and fate their own to make. Some are written, some set in stone, others once their done people can make their own, but Akasha is a mystery. I don't know when but you will see her again. When? Don't know. Can't tell."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Is she alright?"**

**WISP**

**"Getting back? Yes. I do know she wasn't the only one. Another person went through time, ending up somewhere in the future, someone Akasha knows and is a boy. He's protected too. Their five friends as well."**

"Wait," Toothless said, looking at the Wisps, "You guys can tell the future!?" He exclaimed in shock.

Wisp shook her head, "No. We can't. Since you came across Akasha, I was able to read her aura. Since she was close to her friends, I was able to get a reading of them as well since you came across her. However, we can't tell the future. And since she traveled through time, it was a disturbance in fate and destiny, and as such, we were able to sense it."

"Kinda confusing, but then again, it's not," Jack murmured, rubbing his head.

"That's the best I can explain it to you," Wisp shrugged apologetically.

**JACK**

**"Well, that's good to know."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"What about the people we'll meet."**

**WISP**

**"One's protected and the other is not. Don't know when you'll meet them. I don't know anything about them because I haven't met them."**

"I already said it. If the Big Seven never met Akasha, I would never have known," Wisp said before anyone asked because she knew they would.

JH leaned towards TD, _"Y'know, her anticipating their questions probably doesn't help."_

TD chuckled before nodding in agreement.

**EUGENE**

**"Thanks, Wisp. That's one question answered. Akasha vanished before she could tell us."**

**WISP**

**"Of course, she was going back to her time."**

**Chuckling, Hiccup looked where they came before looking at Merida.**

**HICCUP**

**"I know you want to wait as long as you can, but we don't know when Mor'du is gonna attack again. With what we just learned, the quicker we get there, the better."**

**Merida gets up, sighing, but nods.**

**WISP**

**"Oh, I'll take you! I know the way."**

**Wisp jumps in the air, clearly excited. The Big Seven laugh. Jack taps his chin, looking at Wisp.**

**JACK**

**"Hey, just a question, but how old are you, Wisp?"**

Everyone looks at him.

"What," Jack says defensively, "I guess since she's technically a spirit and your age freezes, you want to know. Like, I'm 17, but I've been a Spirit for 317 years. That's the type of question I'm asking."

Wisp, Vanja, and Midnight giggled as the other six shook their heads at Jack's antics.

**WISP**

**"I'm ten, but I've been a Wisp longer than that. Wisps technically are people who died too soon, guiding people. I think I've been a Wisp for about a century. Wisps can age, but like spirits we're immoral. Technically we're spirits too, just a different kind."**

"That seems...harsh," Eugene frowned.

"Can you remember?" Jamie asked gently.

Another young-looking Wisp shrugged, rubbing her long blue-haired head, "We can. We just choose not to." She wilted a bit, "Sometimes, it's easier that way," She finished quietly.

Everyone felt sadness in their hearts for the spirits as they watched them all look down sadly. No one should have to die that young. Some even glanced at Jack.

Jack chuckles.

**JACK**

**"You have a knack of information and talking, don't you?"**

**Wisp blushed, her cheeks turning red.**

**JAMIE**

**"I think it's cool."**

**Wisp blushed even more.**

**WISP**

**"Thank you."**

**Hiccup gestures ahead toward a path they were going.**

**HICCUP**

**"Let's go guys."**

**Wisp went to lead but trips over a rock that she didn't see. Jamie gasped and reached out, grabbing Wisp before she hit the ground and pulled her up, only for Wisp to hit his chest.**

**Jamie and Wisp blush as their eyes meet. Wisp chuckles embarrassingly.**

Jack's eyes widen, a grin overtaking his face. He looked at an embarrassed Jamie before glancing at his friends, who had grins coming to their faces as soon as they realized the same thing at the same time.

**Jamie had a crush.**

**WISP**

**"I'm not used to walking. I'm normally in Wisp form appearing and disappearing where I want to go."**

**JAMIE**

**"It's alright."**

**Jack clears his throat.**

**JACK (TEASES)**

**"If the lovebirds kindly stop flirting, we got to go."**

**RAPUNZEL (ADDING)**

**"But there is time later."**

**JAMIE (WHINES)**

**"You guys!"**

**Laughing, Jack rubbing Jamie's head as Wisp takes the lead, leading them to Merida's home, where her mother was.**

"Oh no," Jamie said, taking in the last scene.

"Oh yes," the other six said, looking at the poor ten-year-old with mischievous, evil smiles on their faces.

Vanja and Midnight gave Wisp big smiles, making the Princess of Wisps give a good-natured, but also embarrassed groan of, "Oh great. My turn."

"Yes, it is!" Vanja and Midnight spoke as one, grinning evilly as they looked at the spirit.

Emily was grinning ear-to-ear at the fact her son might get a future crush as Steve shook his head at his wife, pitying his son for his predicament.

The screen turns back before it lights back up.

* * *

**Me: I hope all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Songs used were** **Nine Lashes - 'Break the World',** **The Afters - 'In My Eyes', and** **Martina McBride - 'Concrete Angel'**

**See ya in the next one!**


	27. Guardian Of Freedom

**Me: Oh wow! Another chapter already?**

**Cool! Thank JH, JanaHani33 on Wattpad, for her help!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Italic_ \- Singing**

* * *

**The words " _Guardian Of Freedom_ " appeared on the screen.**

**Merida stood outside her home, watching as people moved around doing their thing.**

Merida looked at the scene. She was there, and now, there was no going back. She had to do this and meet the final obstacle. She had to get her closure.

Although, even when she tried to stay brave, she was secretly worried that everything was going to go bad.

**Merida turned towards Wisp, who was talking with Jamie about his power. Jamie and Wisp seemed so into the conversation that they didn't notice that they were here. It was quite cute at how deep in they were in their talk.**

**Clearing her throat, she watched as Wisp and Jamie jump at the sudden noise, looking at her with a blush. Merida smirked, glancing at Jack who seemed to find it amusing as well.**

Everyone giggled, much to Jamie's and Wisp's embarrassment.

"Gonna ask her out anytime soon?" Jack teased Jamie, grinning.

"Jack, stop," Jamie whined.

Jack laughed but stopped…

Only to go right back at it "You can't leave a lady hanging though, Jamie-"

"JACK!"

**MERIDA**

**"Thanks, Wisp, for helping us get here."**

**Wisp smiled, tilting her head back and forth.**

**WISP**

**"Your welcome! I need to get going now, but if you want to visit me then go back to the Callanish Stones, I'll be there. I'm always there when I'm not guiding."**

**With a wave, Wisp's form turned back into wisp before disappearing. With a deep breath, Merida turned back to the entrance. Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**HICCUP**

**"We're all here for you, Merida."**

"Just like how you were there for us-" Rapunzel started.

"-We'll be there for you," Eugene finished.

Merida smiled gratefully at her two best friends slash siblings.

**Merida nodded before taking a deep breath. With her head held high, Merida walked through the gates of her home, leading her friends to the castle and getting the villager's attention.**

**VILLAGER 1**

**"Is that the Princess?"**

**VILLAGER 2**

**"She's alright! It's been months!"**

**VILLAGER 3**

**"Who are they? Why are they with the princess?"**

**VILLAGER 4**

**"Is the Princess carrying a sword and her bow?"**

**VILLAGER 5**

**"What has she been doing?"**

**VILLAGER 6**

**"That boy has wings and a tail! What is he?!"**

**VILLAGER 7**

**"Is that a Viking?"**

**VILLAGER 8**

**"Are you alright Princess?"**

Merida sighed, "Yes, it's me. Yes, I'm alright. They're my friends, they have the right to be with me. Yes, I'm carrying a sword and yes, that is my bow. Fighting the Dark Four and helping my friends get their powers. He's a Dragon Hybrid, that's cool. Yes, one with the clever eyes, Hiccup is a Viking. Yes, I'm fine. Did I answer all your questions?"

The villagers in question rubbed their heads sheepishly while the other members of the Big Seven shook their heads with small smiles gracing their faces.

**Merida just bit her lip as she led her friends to the castle gates, the guards recognizing her as soon as they laid eyes on her, their eyes widening.**

**GUARD (STATING)**

**"Princess Merida! You're home! Your mother has been worried sick about you! She even had the clans looking for you, promising them your hand in marriage if any of them found you."**

Hiccup blanched at the thought of Merida marrying another man while Merida sighed again, somehow expecting her mom to do something like that. Queen Elinor bit her lip, ignoring the fact that that wasn't Queen-like behavior. The knowledge that she would do something like that was the reason Merida was trying to get away from her kingdom was quite disconcerting.

**Merida groaned, facepalming herself.**

**MERIDA**

**"Just open the gates so I can enter along with my friends. I need to speak with my mother."**

**The guards nodded, opening the gates. Walking into the courtyard of her castle, ignoring the stares, Merida waved her friends to follow her as she walked up the stairs to the doors.**

**Knowing who laid behind them, Merida took a deep breath, placing her hands on the doors. When she took to long, Merida felt hands being placed on her back and shoulders. Turning her head, she saw that her friends had placed their hands on her, offering her comfort and strength.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"We got your back, Merida."**

"Thanks guys," Merida smiled, glancing at her friends, "You're the best!"

"Your welcome, Mer," Hiccup said smiling.

"Anything for a friend," Toothless added grinning slyly.

Hiccup paused for a few seconds…

Before he whipped around and hit his Bond Brother's arm in embarrassment.

**Merida smiled, nodding her head. Turning back to the doors with a final breath, Merida pushed open the doors.**

**All talk ceased as everyone stared at Merida. Merida looked around. The three clans leaders and their sons were there; Lord MacGuffin and Young MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh and Young Macintosh, Lord Dingwall and Wee Dingwall.**

**The Lords of the Clans stared at Merida in shock and disappoint while their sons stared at Merida in plain shock.**

People looked at the clans, eyebrows raised. Did they treat their sons the same way?

**Closing her eyes to steel herself, Merida opened them to look at her family.**

**Fergus was staring at her with a long of shock and hope, the cup he had in his hand dropping to the floor which said a lot because she knew he loved his drink. Her triplet brothers froze from where they tying the Lords' shoes to their seats. Once they got over their shock, the boys beamed, getting off their knees and running over to her.**

"Boys," King Fergus exclaimed, smiling as he tried looking stern and failing. The three boys giggled. The Lords grumbled as their sons tried hiding their smiles. Jack grinned, looking at the three boys.

"No, Jack," Merida said sternly, "Don't even think about it."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut also grinned, but a sharp look from Astrid made them freeze in their seats. They were reckless, not suicidal (or at least that suicidal).

**HARRIS, HUBERT, & HAMISH**

**"Merida!"**

**Merida smiled kneeling down as her brothers jumped onto her lap. Merida hugged her brothers.**

**MERIDA**

**"Harris, Hubert, Hamish! I missed you three."**

**Merida yelped when she was suddenly grabbed up, her brothers falling on their backs on the floor, and hugged tightly by her father. Once she got her bearings back, Merida turned and hugged her father as tightly as she could.**

"Dad," Merida smiled, slightly glaring at her father. King Fergus grinned.

**FERGUS**

**"I'm so sorry I didn't do anything.**

**Merida pulls away from her father, putting her feet on the floor. Finally, Merida turns to her mother, only to see anger and disappointment along with worry in her gaze. Elinor stood, glaring at her daughter.**

**ELINOR (ANGRY) (NEAR YELLING)**

**"Months since you ran away and you return now? Don't you see what you did? You caused quite the panic when it was discovered you ran away, even more so when Angus ran into the courtyard without you on his back. What you did wasn't what a Princess should do!"**

"Oh, no," Elinor groaned, knowing she was about to make a mistake. She only hoped the Big Seven would change her future self's mind and reign in her hurtful actions.

**Merida winced but stood her ground, crossing her arms and glaring at her mother.**

**MERIDA**

**"Well, maybe you shouldn't have sent letters to the Lords so their sons could try and win my hand in marriage. You're the reason I ran away because you want me to be you, but you don't listen to me and care only about what you want for me and not what I want."**

**Elinor's glare turned fiercer before she was suddenly walking towards Merida, grabbing her arm and pulling her.**

**MERIDA (SHOUTING) (CONTINUED)**

**"Mom! What are you-"**

Elinor's eyes widened as she winced so bad her entire chair shook. She spoke quietly so only her family heard her say, "I'm sorry." With a time full of shame.

**In the corner of her eyes, Merida saw her friends tense and grab their weapons.**

**ELINOR**

**"You are going to your room. I want my daughter to like a princess so she acts like a queen when it's time!"**

**EUGENE (SHOUTING)**

**"Let go of her."**

**Jack ran to Merida, grabbing her and freezing the ground where Elinor was about to step so when Elinor set her foot down, she slipped, letting go of Merida. This allowed Jack to pull Merida back to her friends.**

**Merida rested her head on Jack's shoulder.**

**MERIDA**

**"Thanks, Jack Frost."**

**Whispers started up as soon Merida said Jack's name and a lot of gasp as Jack appeared in front of them. Jack looked at them, then looked at Elinor who looked at him even as she stood up.**

**JACK (COLD)**

**"You see me, so that must mean you hear me."**

Everyone winced. Jack was the Guardian of Fun, hearing him sound so cold sounded so alien. This showed that even Jack had a limit.

The Guardians of Childhood shivered, remembering the last Winter Spirit, Jokul, and how cold he was. But when a Winter Spirit gives you a cold stare, it lives up to its keeper.

**Elinor nodded. Jack glared hard as ice.**

**JACK**

**"Good. I am Jack Frost. Because you are the who should be ashamed. I'm glad Merida is my friend. She's an adventurer by a spirit, she loves exploring the world around her. She loves you, her family, but she wants to control her own destiny."**

"Every word is true," Jack nodded sternly though it looked a bit silly because he wasn't always serious.

Rapunzel stifled a smile in her seat. Seeing Jack trying to be serious in the room as well as on the screen was funny.

**Eugene stood next to Merida, crossing his arms.**

**EUGENE**

**"My name is Eugene Fitzherbert, son of the Captain of the Guards of the Kingdom Corona. She could have left me to die years ago. But she didn't, she healed my wound and brought me here, where I lived in secret in the castle, my skills allowing me to hide easily from your guards. Merida has a soft heart, but she is brave, stubborn, and rebellious."**

"My dear sister, you are every bit of that," Eugene commented earnestly.

Merida smiled, "Thanks Eugene!"

**Rapunzel stood next to Eugene, hands on her hips.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona. Merida is like a sister to me and Eugene. She is outgoing, kind-hearted, tough, strong-willed, and caring."**

"I only know one Merida and one is good enough," Rapunzel stated, grinning at her sister in all but blood.

Merida grinned back.

**Jamie moved to stand between Jack and Merida.**

**JAMIE**

**"My name is Jamie Bennett. Merida is great! She is very short-tempered and aggressive at times, but she is tomboyish, fearless, and selfless. She's an awesome girl."**

"Merida's great the way she is, she doesn't need to change," Jamie said.

Merida smiled softly at the young boy.

**Toothless moved to stand next to Jack.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I am Toothless, son of the Alpha King of Night Furies. Merida had grown while she was with us. She is more understanding, open-minded, but she is compassionate and loyal to those she loves and cares about the most."**

"She's no Dragon or Hybrid, but she is all that," Toothless agreed.

Merida grinned at the hybrid.

**Hiccup moved around his friends to stand next to Merida, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**HICCUP**

**"Hiccup Haddock is my name, son of Viking Chief Stoick. Merida may not be princess enough or queen enough for you, but she is more of a princess and queen than you will ever be. Wake up and open your eyes and see that not listening to your daughter will only push her away even more. Merida's destiny is to fight alongside us against the Dark Four and she won't let you stop her. You need to listen to your daughter or you will lose her."**

"I know from experience, plus there is no other girl like Merida," Hiccup spoke.

Merida laughed with slightly damp eyes, "Thanks Hic!"

"No problem Mer!"

**Merida wiped her eyes of the tears that fell down her cheeks before raising her head again. Elinor was looking at the ground, looking very conflicted. Merida knew she had to get in her say and she knew just how she as going to it.**

Elinor tried not to cry, but it was very hard not to. Her daughter was more like a princess or queen then she'll ever be. Her daughter was all that the six members of the Big Seven said. And she was pushing her daughter away by not listening to her. If she kept doing what she was doing, she would lose her only daughter.

She couldn't- she couldn't do that. She can't lose her only daughter!

**MERIDA**

**"My name is Merida; reborn heroine of the past who is part of The Big Seven with the power of Fire and needs to stop the Dark Four from taking over the world."**

**Then, Merida started to sing.**

**MERIDA-**   
**_I'm caught up in your expectations._ **   
**_You try to make me live your dream._ **   
**_But I'm causing you so much frustration and you only want the best for me._ **

**Merida pointed to Elinor as she looked up at her daughter. Merida shook her head, raising her arms to hug herself.**

**_You're wanting me to show more interest._ **   
**_To always keep a big bright smile._ **   
**_Be that pinky little perfect princess._ **   
**_But I'm not that type of child._ **

**Merida looked at her gestured to her bow before she pointed to her face, which held a big smile that was completely fake before she placed her hands under her chinned. Letting her hands fall to her side, Merida shook her head.**

Elinor had tears slipping from her eyes. She has been hurting her daughter, for a long time, and pushing her to her limits. She kept pushing and pushing until, finally, Merida left. Merida wasn't her, she had realized some point ago, so she had to stop trying to turn her daughter into something she's not.

**_And the storm is rising inside of me!_ **   
**_Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?_ **   
**_It's getting harder to breathe!_ **   
**_It hurts deep inside._ **

**Merida walked forward to stop just in front of Hiccup. Merida pointed to her mother and herself before placing both her hands on her chest.**

**_Just let me be who I am!_ **   
**_It's what you really need to understand!_ **   
**_And I hope so hard for the pain to go away!_ **

**Merida threw her hands to her sides as she stared hard at her mother, who flinched. Merida frowned at her.**

Merida was great the way she was, she shouldn't try to change her daughter. If anything, Merida's difference should have been encouraged and looked at with a unique perspective. Although, how did she never notice her daughter's pain for all those years? Was she just that blind? Or was she just ignoring it?

**_And it's torturing me but I can't break free!_ **   
**_So I cry and cry but just won't get it out!_ **   
**_The silent scream!_ **

**Merida raised her hands and mimicked trying to get out of a cage. Raising her hands to her eyes and pretending to wipe away tears, Merida shook her head.**

**_Tell me why you're putting pressure on me and every day you cause me harm._ **   
**_That's the reason why I feel so lonely even though you hold me in your arms._ **

**Merida threw her arm out as she stared at Elinor before she once against hugged herself. Elinor bit her lip as she looked down.**

**_Wanna put me in a box of glitter but I'm just trying to get right out._ **   
**_And now you're feeling so-so bitter because I've let you down._ **

**Gesturing to the floor and moving her arms like she was opening a box, Merida jumped, landing a bit closer to her mother. Frowning, Merida held her arm as she looked down as well.**

No, Merida didn't let her down. She let herself down and let Merida down with how she acted. She kept telling Merida to act like a princess, but she did not act like a queen. She did not act like a mother.

She acted like a failure.

**_And the storm is rising inside of me!_ **   
**_Dontcha feel that our worlds collide?_ **   
**_It's getting harder to breathe!_ **   
**_It hurts deep inside._ **

**Raising her head, Merida looked away from her mother to look at her father and brothers. Her brothers had tears falling down their faces and were being held by Fergus, who looked close to tears himself.**

**_Just let me be who I am!_ **   
**_It's what you really need to understand!_ **   
**_And I hope so hard for the pain to go away!_ **

**Merida turned her head to look at Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, and Wee Dingwall. They were giving her looks of understanding.**

From the looks of understanding they were giving her, Merida realized that they felt the same way she did and never wanted to go through what their fathers wanted them to do.

**_And it's torturing me but I can't break free!_ **   
**_So I cry and cry but just won't get it out!_ **   
**_The silent scream!_ **

**Turning her head to look at Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh, and Lord Dingwall, the fathers look just about ashamed like her mother did. At last, Meria turned back to her mother, moving forward to stop right in front of her.**

The Lords looked at each other, then at their own sons. They wanted to sign the marriage between Fergus's daughter and one of their sons, but it's what they wanted, they didn't think to ask their sons what they thought. They might not want to get married (yet) at all.

The boy's shared a look. Maybe this would convince their fathers to cancel the marriage contract!

**_Can't you see how I cry for help?_ **   
**_Сause you should love me just for being myself._ **

**Merida placed her right hand on her mother's chest, making her mother look at her. Merida placed her left hand on her own chest.**

**_I'll drown in an ocean of pain and emotion._ **   
**_If you don't save me right away!_ **

**Merida lowered her head, clearly upset. Hands-on her face brought Merida to stare at her mother, who had placed her hands on Merida's face.**

Merida looked hopeful. If her mom listened to her, then they could finally stop arguing and start talking to each other again without breaking into an argument. They used to have so much fun together. Maybe they could have it again.

**_Just let me be who I am!_ **   
**_It's what you really need to understand!_ **   
**_And I hope so hard for the pain to go away!_ **

**Elinor pulled Merida into a hug, burying her face into Merida's neck. Merida wrapped her arms around her mother.**

**_And it's torturing me but I can't break free!_ **   
**_So I cry and cry but just won't get it out!_ **   
**_The silent scream!_ **

**Merida closed her eyes as she rested her hand against her mothers. Her friends smiled at each other, knowing everything was solved now, through Rapunzel was wiping tears from her eyes.**

**_My silent scream._ **

**Merida finished singing, hugging her mom tightly. Her mom was shaking, sounds of breathless gasps and tears coming from her. Elinor pulled her head away from Merida's neck to stare at her in the eyes.**

Everyone felt for the mother and daughter, even for future Rapunzel, who could feel what both of them are feeling. Merida was surprised. Her mom was crying, both in and out of the screen. Her mom rarely, if ever, cried.

**ELINOR**

**"I am so sorry Merida. I was trying so hard to make your life as queen great, but I ignored what you were trying to tell me. I put you in so much pain. I thought if you found new happiness as I did, you would be alright. But I was wrong. You aren't me, you're you. And if your destiny is to stop the Dark Four, then so be it. I will let you go so you can, as long as you promise you'll come back."**

Elinor sniffed, looking up at Merida with a smile, "I think my future just said everything I was going to say. I love you Merida and I'm so sorry. I won't stop you from trying to live your life anymore. I can't change who you are. You are perfect just the way you are."

Merida grinned at her mother, nodding her head with slight tears dripping from her eyes, "Thank you, Mom."

**Merida let out a shocked breath before she chuckled.**

**MERIDA**

**"I can't promise mother, but I thank you. Thank you for listening to me this time."**

**Merida then smiled.**

**MERIDA (CONTINUED)**

**"Some say that fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it."**

Elinor gasped slightly and then chuckled as she realized that despite hating her classes, Merida did pay attention. She laughed to herself once more. Merida wasn't happy but she paid attention, despite knowing the answers. No wonder why she was so bored and drawing on her paper. Guess she had to find something else to do with Merida, only a lot more fun. Elinor hasn't gone horseback riding in a long time so maybe...

**Elinor gasped. Laughing, Elinor and Merida hugged again.**

**SCENE CHANGE: LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Merida watched from where she stood near the rails as Jack and Jamie along with her brothers played pranks on people, laughing their heads off. Hiccup, Toothless, Rapunzel, and Eugene were with Elinor and Fergus.**

Everyone laughed at the antics Jack, Jamie, and the triplets were pulling. Hiccup, Toothless, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Merida shook their heads as Jack and Jamie high-fived before tossing the triplets a thumbs up.

**Merida turned and looked out into the ocean, smiling. Not being able to help it, she sang.**

**MERIDA-**   
**_Like a small boat on the ocean, sending big waves into motion._ **   
**_Like how a single word can make a heart open._ **   
**_I might only have one match but I can make an explosion._ **

**Merida watched as waves hit the cliffs of her castle. Smiling, she looked up at the stars, making out a heart. Raising her hand, Merida created a small fireball in her hand.**

**_And all those things I didn't say._ **   
**_Wrecking balls inside my brain._ **   
**_I will scream them loud tonight._ **   
**_Can you hear my voice this time?_ **

**Merida watched as the fireball grew into a small woman wielding a bow with a sword at her waist. Merida looked up at the moon with a smile.**

Everyone smiled for the Archer Princess, the girl who would wield fire once they got out of here. She finally got her wish, that her mother would stop trying to change who she is. They could see how happy she was as she sang.

**_This is my fight song!_ **   
**_Take back my life song!_ **   
**_Prove I'm alright song!_ **   
**_My power's turned on!_ **   
**_Starting right now I'll be strong!_ **   
**_I'll play my fight song!_ **   
**_And I don't really care if nobody else believes!_ **   
**_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!_ **

**The firewoman fired an arrow into the air before she pulled her sword out, swinging it around. The sword left behind small lines of fire that moved around the firewoman. Merida smirked and blinked, the firewoman vanishing.**

People 'Oooo'd' and 'Aaah'd' at Merida's display of power and skill. She sure did practice. And if she did, then the other six practiced that much as well.

**_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep._ **   
**_Everybody's worried about me._ **   
**_In too deep, say I'm in too deep (in too deep)._ **   
**_And it's been two years, I miss my home._ **   
**_But there's a fire burning in my bones._ **   
**_Still believe, yeah, I still believe._ **

**Merida closed her eyes, remembering when Hiccup had to leave when they were ten. Opening her eyes, Merida smiled and shook her head. Glancing over her shoulder, Merida turned to see her friends standing behind her.**

Hiccup rubbed his head when he saw the flashback, remembering Merida having feelings for him. And that his feelings were also being shown.

God that was so complicated.

**_And all those things I didn't say._ **   
**_Wrecking balls inside my brain._ **   
**_I will scream them loud tonight._ **   
**_Can you hear my voice this time?_ **

**Merida smiled, shaking her head as she turned to look at her friends more clearly, raising a hand to ear as she teasingly tilts her head towards them.**

**_This is my fight song!_ **   
**_Take back my life song!_ **   
**_Prove I'm alright song!_ **   
**_My power's turned on!_ **   
**_Starting right now I'll be strong!_ **   
**_I'll play my fight song!_ **   
**_And I don't really care if nobody else believes!_ **   
**_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!_ **

**Merida looked at Hiccup, then Toothless, then Rapunzel, then Eugene, then Jack, and then Jamie. Smiling at them, Merida drops her hand and nods her friends.**

**_A lot of fight left in me!_ **

"Thanks guys, for helping me with this," Merida said, gesturing to the screen.

"No, problem, Merida," Rapunzel said, hugging her sister tightly. Merida gasped, pulling Rapunzel's arms off her so she could breathe. Merida mussed up Rapunzel's hair in retaliation as the blonde laughed and then squeaked, brushing her hair to undo the damage Merida did.

**Merida looked at the moon.**

**_Like a small boat on the ocean, sending big waves into motion._ **   
**_Like how a single word can make a heart open._ **   
**_I might only have one match but I can make an explosion._ **

**Looking back at her friends, Merida holds her hand out. Smiling, her friends looked at each other before they looked back at Merida, who was looking at them expectingly.**

**_This is my fight song!_ **   
**_Take back my life song!_ **   
**_Prove I'm alright song!_ **   
**_My power's turned on!_ **   
**_Starting right now I'll be strong!_ **   
**_I'll play my fight song!_ **   
**_And I don't really care if nobody else believes!_ **   
**_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!_ **

**Hiccup places his hand on top of Merida's, Toothless placed his hand on top of Hiccup's, Rapunzel placed her hand on top of Toothless's, Eugene placed his hand on top of Rapunzel's, Jack's placed his hand on top of Eugene's, and Jamie placed his hand on top of Jack's.**

**_Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me._ **

**Merida finished. Once done, Merida cracked a grin and laughed, throwing her arms around her friends.**

Everyone clapped for Merida, making the princess get up and bow. The Dark Four grumbled, not pleased at all. Well, too bad it wasn't going their way. They had their shot many, many, years ago and they blew it. That time has come and gone and, despite what you may think, there aren't any more retrials.

**The group hugged, smiling brightly. Merida looked at the friends she was lucky to have found and made. Merida opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly gasped, her eyes flashing red and clutched her chest, looking in front of her to see a mirror image of herself.**

Everyone stopped, wanting to see what Merida's past self was gonna say.

**Past Merida smiled, looking at her reincarnation.**

**PAST MERIDA**

**"You did it. You overcame your greatest challenge and fear. Now it's time for the title you've earned."**

**Past Merida bowed her head towards Merida, taking a step towards her.**

**PAST MERIDA (CONTINUED)**

**"Merida; Spirit of Fire and Summer, Guardian of Freedom."**

**Past Merida winked and vanished. Merida blinked, the red glow fading. Looking at her friends, Merida smiled and repeated what she was told.**

**MERIDA**

**"Spirit of Fire and Summer, Guardian of Freedom."**

"Hey, it so fits you," Jack grinned, looking the wild red-haired princess.

Merida grinned at the comment.

"He's right, it suits you. Your fiery and freedom means a lot to you," Hiccup said, smiling meaningfully.

Now Merida blushed but managed to smile at Hiccup. Hiccup himself blushed back, making Toothless laugh, and looked away.

**Her friends laugh, hugging Merida again. Merida looked content in their hold, and even knowing she could stand on her own again, let them hold her.**

**The screen turned black before turning back on.**

Everyone knew what was going to happen. Come morning, the Big Seven had to go to Berk and to Toothless's home. Because Hiccup and Toothless both knew they couldn't wait any longer.

JH stretched slightly in her chair, _"Well that was dramatic!"_

TD grinned in her seat, _"Hush you, we still have more to watch."_

JH sighed dramatically and then twisted to sit on her chair sideways with her legs dangling down, _"Aight then. Let's do this!"_

TD laughed, tilting her head black and forth.

And with that, the next scene started.

* * *

**Me:** **If you want to see what Red Death looks like in this fic, look at my DeviantArt name, MatrixMindAngel. She's there.**

**Songs used were** **'Silent Scream' by** **Anna Blue and** **'Fight Song' by** **Rachel Platten.**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter!**

**Bye!**


	28. Isle Of Home And Red Death's Plan

**Me: This is turning out to be so great!**

**I'm glad everyone is liking this story! Through reading the story version will give you a lot more detail.**

**Please note that I'm working now and I'm in college and I have a job so updates won't be like they used to. Just a little heads up.**

**Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

**_Italic_ \- Singing**

* * *

**The words " _Isle Of Home And Red Death's Plan_ " appeared on the screen.**

Red Death looked with vague interest at the screen. She wondered what was she planning?

TD looked at her phone and typed, _"People, please read the note above. Take it to count. I'm in college and I have a job. Updates will be slow. Sorry."_

**IN THE MORNING**

**Jack and Rapunzel frowned as they looked around, looking like they were trying to find something or someone as they walked down the halls of the castle.**

**EUGENE**

**"Hey, you two!"**

**Turning, Jack and Rapunzel saw Eugene, Merida, and Jamie walk up to them.**

**MERIDA**

**"We just got back from my mom, dad, and brothers after telling them we couldn't waste time staying here no matter how much we wanted to. The Dark Four won't let us stay in one place for long and they would try to stop Hiccup and Toothless from awakening their full power. Also, she gave me a letter for a peace treaty for Hiccup and Toothless. And I busy giving the letter of a peace treaty that you gave me that you were supposed to give to my mother."**

**At the last bit, Merida glared at Rapunzel a little bit.**

Merida copied her screen self, glaring at Rapunzel. Rapunzel giggled, shrugging at her sister with mirth in her eyes.

"It's not my fault Mer," Rapunzel said sweetly, "I didn't do that yet!"

Merida glared even more but, inevitably, settled back into her chair grumbling.

**JAMIE**

**"What are you two doing?"**

**Jack and Rapunzel glanced at each other and nodded.**

**JACK**

**"We're trying to find Hiccup and Toothless. We haven't seen them all morning."**

Hiccup and Toothless winced. It was their turn, but clearly, they would have a hard time moving forward to get there. And with a father like Blacknight and a tribe like Hiccup's, it was understandable.

The rest of the Big Seven looked at the duo sympathetically.

**Eugene, Merida, and Jamie frowned.**

**EUGENE (ASKING)**

**"Did you look everywhere? Did they go on a morning flight like always?"**

**Rapunzel shook her head.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"We looked everywhere we could think of. And people said they saw Hiccup and Toothless come back from their morning flight."**

At least they took their morning flight. They always did that in the morning if they could.

**Jamie turned and looked out the window.**

**JAMIE**

**"There they are. Sitting on that rock outside."**

**Eugene, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack looked outside and saw Hiccup and Toothless sitting on a rock looking out to sea. Rapunzel frowned and looked at the others.**

"Do you think she can feel what they are feeling," someone asked.

"Did you pay attention? Her power is based on feelings and emotion."

"Oh."

"Yeah, what did you think?"

"..."

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I think they are a bit hesitant about going home. We know how their lives were and they know because they lived it."**

**JACK**

**"If only there was a way to get them not hesitant."**

**Suddenly, all of them freeze before they turn to each other, all wearing the same matching grin.**

Well, that's how you know that the five of them are close! They formulated the same plan to get to Toothless and Hiccup at the same time!

**SCENE CHANGE: WITH HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS**

**Hiccup and Toothless looked blank as they stared out into the sea, watching waves and the occasional bird fly by. Hiccup sighed, holding his head in his hands as Toothless put his head in his left hand, resting his right one over his knees.**

**Suddenly, Toothless's ears twitched when he heard someone walking close to them before they started to sing.**

**MERIDA-**   
**_On the first day that we met, those ten years ago, you opened my heart to the possibility of not being alone._ **   
**_And first to cross the threshold of that Isle of Hope and Tears, was a runaway prince with wings who was all of ten years._ **

**Hiccup and Toothless turned their heads to look at Merida. Merida looked at Hiccup as she walked slowly up to them. Turning her gaze to Toothless, Merida stopped when she reached the rock and smiled at the two.**

Hiccup blinked, remembering the day he met Merida all those years ago. He would say she understood him, but the first one who ever related to him was Toothless. Toothless looked at Hiccup, sharing his line of thought.

The two Bond Brothers grinned at each other mirthlessly. Yeah…. there would never be anyone who understood then as much they understood each other.

**_Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears, but it's not the Isle you left behind._ **   
**_That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again._ **   
**_But the Isle of Home is always on your mind._ **

**Pushing Hiccup and Toothless over a little bit, Merida sat down between them. Shaking her head, she grabbed their hands in hers, looking between the two. Merida touched both of them on their heads.**

Merida smiled, liking the fact she was taking control. She loved Hiccup and Toothless was his brother in bond. She cared for both of them, even though they weren't going through months like their screen selves, she still felt close to them.

She felt close to all of them.

**_In a little bag, you carried all your past and history, and your dreams for the future unknown even to you._ **   
**_And courage is the right path when your old world disappears._ **   
**_But there's no future in the past when you're fifteen years._ **

**Merida turned to look at Hiccup, watching him before she switched to looking at Toothless, watching him now. Looking up in the sky, Merida watched the clouds fly by. Lowering her head, Merida shook her head at Hiccup and Toothless before glancing over her shoulder, nodding.**

**MERIDA, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE, & RAPUNZEL-**   
**_Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears, but it's not the Isle you left behind._ **   
**_That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again._ **   
**_But the Isle of Home is always on your mind._ **

**Turning their heads, Hiccup and Toothless watched as Jack, Jamie, Eugene, and Rapunzel walked up. Stopping, the four of them smiled down at Toothless and Hiccup.**

**Toothless flashed to playing with Midnight and Nightcore to Blacknight slapping him to running away. Hiccup flashed to happily talking to Gobber to running from Snotlout and the twins. But both remembered meeting one another and smiled, looking at their longtime brother figure.**

People glared at Blacknight, who huffed carelessly. Snotlout and the twins looked down, feeling bad.

"Hiccup, uh, sorry," Snotlout spoke, not looking at his cousin. The twins nodded in agreement.

Hiccup just smiled at the three, not able to speak. He was amazed that Snotlout even apologized but he couldn't feel like he could forgive them… yet.

**MERIDA-**   
**_When we once crossed paths again, all those months ago, I saw that I wasn't the only looking for their sanctuary._ **   
**_And in springtime when I remember how we met those years ago, I thought of how it must have been when you're fifteen years._ **

**Merida pulled Hiccup's and Toothless's hands that she held close to her chest before dropping them, wrapping an arm around both boys and pulled them into a hug. Merida looked at her friends before her eyes landed on Toothless's and Hiccup's and smiled at them.**

**MERIDA, JACK, JAMIE, EUGENE, & RAPUNZEL-**   
**_Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears, but it's not the Isle you left behind._ **   
**_That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again._ **   
**_But the Isle of Home is always on your mind._ **

**Singing louder, Jack and Jamie moved to kneel in front of Hiccup while Eugene and Rapunzel moved to kneel in front of Toothless, resting their hands on the Hybrid's and Viking's knees. The four of them nodded to their two friends. Hiccup and Toothless looked at them in disbelief.**

Jack, Jamie, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Merida smiled at the way they practically cocooned Hiccup and Toothless. They were glad they're giving them the love they deserve!

**_Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears, but it's not the Isle you left behind!_ **   
**_That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again!_ **   
**_But the Isle of Home is always on your mind!_ **

**Singing even louder now, Merida, Jack, Jamie, Eugene, and Rapunzel looked between each other before they all looked at the two boys they were singing to. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and smiled, looking back at their friends who surrounded them.**

**MERIDA-**   
**_But the Isle of Home is always on your mind._ **

**Merida pulled Hiccup and Toothless close and they hugged her in return. A couple of seconds later, however, Toothless and Hiccup looked at the others who have yet to join in on the hug.**

**HICCUP & TOOTHLESS (TOGETHER)**

**"Well, what are waiting for? An invitation?"**

**Jack, Jamie, Eugene, and Rapunzel laughed and joined in on the hug. Hiccup and Toothless shared a look and nodded to each other.**

Everyone laughed, clapping for the Big Seven, happy for them as well as amused by their antics.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"We'll go home. It's time."**

**HICCUP**

**"After all, it's time for everyone to see the real me and the real Toothless."**

**JACK**

**"Minus the sarcastic part because you didn't need help on that."**

Everyone laughed harder, knowing that Jack was aiming that comment at Hiccup due to some (*cough* most *cough*) of Hiccup's sarcastic commentary.

**The comment made everyone burst into laughter. Hiccup pulled out of the hug to tackle Jack to the ground. The two proceed to wrestle much to the delight of the others who laughed.**

Laughter filled the room, as everyone struggled to breathe, and the mock fight between Jack and Hiccup. Yeah, it's good to laugh.

**SCENE CHANGE: RED DEATHS VOLCANO NEST**

**Red Death looked displeased.**

**RED DEATH**

**"Mor'du failed and it was embarrassing. The fight wasn't even a fight and he let that princess reclaim her power. I won't fail in my fight and if I do, I am not going to go down lightly. Everyone will see why my name is Red Death."**

All laughter ceased, Red Death's voice and appearance on screen making everyone freeze in either shock or terror. Her expression of was one displeasure and everyone gulped at how unhappy she looked.

The Viking perked as they realized that they were seeing the Red Death's nest for the first time.

Mor'du redden at the mention of his embarrassing failure.

**A Nightmare was standing in front of her, it's golden eyes on her only. On an overhang, six Night Furies Hybrids hide behind rocks, watching Red Death from their hiding place. Nightcore is one of them.**

Toothless breathing hitched, eyes widening at seeing his brother in Red Death's nest.

Red Death growled, "Someone's gonna die. Who was keeping guard? WHO LET THEM SLIP PAST AND GET INTO MY NEST?!"

The Dragons and Hybrids under her command shivered, knowing any failure wasn't an option with Red Death.

TD glared at Red Death, _"No one under your command is gonna die. In fact, when you sing, you don't have power here. Sucks to be you and I'm glad about that."_

Red Death glowered.

 _"Besides,"_ JH drawled boredly, toying with a weird looking skeleton plush (bonus to whoever gets this ref) _"We are watching the future after all, so even if anyone died in here we can just, y'know, change the future outcome."_ She smiled serenely at the Red Death, _"So I don't think you have any room to talk when you are the one at a disadvantage. I think it's time you get off your high horse and learn that not everything goes your way,"_ The girl then grinned maniacally.

 _"Nothing. "_ The Red Death's face, which had turned a bright red during JH's tirade, crumpled to show murderous intent and hate. She screamed angrily as she tried to lunge at JH, only for the chains surrounding her to tighten. She roared even more.

 _"Yeaaah that's enough out if you right now,"_ TD deadpanned as she muted the angry queen, and then turned to JH, _"You didn't have to do that y'know," _She said exasperatedly.

 _"I know,"_ JH grinned.

TD sighed but dropped the matter in favor of watching the screen.

**NIGHT FURY**

**"Nightcore."**

**Nightcore looked over at Hybrid who called his name. The Hybrid pointed at the Nightmare in confusion, but Nightcore only shrugged, looking back at Red Death.**

"I don't know what it is," Nightcore says.

"Yeah, we get the gist," Hiccup said.

**The Nightmare neighed, stomping its hooves. Red Death growled, narrowing her eyes.**

**RED DEATH**

**"Watch your place. I can kill you easily. Now leave! Go back to Pitch or to the Big Seven and let those kids destroy you for all I care, which I don't. I'm not only busy trying to defeat them, I'm trying to do something else."**

**The Nightmare took heed of the warning and left. Red Death turned and walked over to a throne and sat down, putting her head in her right hand and leaned on her arm, watching the Dragons and Hybrids under her control fly around or lay around.**

**RED DEATH (CONTINUED) (TO HERSELF)**

**"I never thought other Dragons and Hybrids essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain."**

Toothless growled, Midnight's eyes narrowed into slits, and Nightcore hissed. They were copied by other Dragons and Hybrids who were insulted by Red Death's comment.

**She then grinned and tapped her chin.**

**RED DEATH (CONTINUED)**

**"But maybe they have a glimmer of potential if allied to my vision and brain."**

JH looked at them, _"Don't worry! She has no power here!" _Then she muttered under her breath, _" Or a brain in any case…"_

The room roared with a lighter as the Red Death struggled even more in her chair. That wretched, little, piece of-!

**RED DEATH-**   
**_I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a Viking's backside._ **   
**_But thick as you are, pay attention._ **   
**_My words are a matter of power._ **

**Red Death stood up as all Dragons and Hybrids turned towards their Queen and her hypnotic voice. Nightcore shakes his head and growled at the Night Furies with him, keeping their minds clear.**

"Nightcore is as much the son of an Alpha as Toothless is. They are immune to the effects and only feel a slight pull. But they can pull others away from her control and clear their minds of the poison of her allure," Midnight explained, calmly.

**_It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs._ **   
**_But we're talking rebels and rulers, even you can't be caught unawares._ **

**Red Death walks over and waves hands in different Hybrids and Dragons faces, smiling when they didn't even flinch. Glancing behind her at Terrible Terror, Red Death suddenly turns towards it, startling it into flight.**

The Terrible Terror whimpered, his group crowding around him to make him feel better.

**_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime._ **   
**_Be prepared for sensational news._ **   
**_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer._ **

**Red Death turns, walking around her controlled subjects, making sure they paid attention to her. Smirking, Red Death looked down at her claws she didn't bother sheath. Red Death raised her arm, clutching it into a fist.**

**CONTROLLED DRAGON (INTERRUPTING)**

**"And where do we feature."**

**Glaring, Red Death turned to the Dragon, putting a claw under his scaled chin.**

**RED DEATH**

**"Just listen to me."**

**Red Death went back to singing like she wasn't interrupted.**

The Dragon shivered, using his wings to rub his chin, glad that he survived her rage for interrupting, but he could feel goosebumps at her phantom touch.

**RED DEATH-**   
**_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues!_ **   
**_And injustice, deliciously, squared!_ **   
**_Be prepared!_ **

**Red Death walked over to a group of Hybrids, looking them in the eyes before she walked away. She stood still as lava erupted behind her, raising her arms in cue with the lava, her red clothing reflecting off the lava.**

Red Death hummed, liking the way she looked.

**CONTROLLED HYBRID**

**"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?"**

**Red Death growled at the interruption and turned towards the Hybrid.**

**RED DEATH (SNAPPING)**

**"For the death of the Night Fury King."**

Blacknight hissed, looking at Red Death.

"You think you can kill me. I'll kill you first."

Red Death laughed, "Oh please. I'm more feared than you are and I'm older than you. I'm also still at my prime, even when you were a little hatchling. I can make your most loyal followers mine with a song. Besides, I'm bigger and stronger. You may be fast, but that's just good for getting away. You are no match for me."

Blacknight growled.

Some Night Furies growled at the mention of the threat on their King, but others didn't seem to care. Toothless found himself unbothered and so did Nightcore. Midnight hummed, not knowing who was worse.

**CONTROLLED DRAGON**

**"Is he sick?"**

**Growling, Red Death turned towards the Dragon, anger on her face.**

**RED DEATH**

**"No, fool! We're going to kill him and Nightcore, too."**

"No, you won't," Toothless banshee screeched, making his friends cover their ears at the loud scream.

Nightcore was touched but was un-nerved that Red Death was planning to kill him. Midnight glanced at Nightcore. She might not know him like she knows Toothless, but she knows Toothless would be hurt if he were to die. Plus, if he wasn't so afraid of his father, he would have been a great ally and spy.

**CONTROLLED DRAGONS & HYBRIDS**

**"Great idea! Who needs a King? No King, no Ruler! La la la la la la."**

**Losing her temper, Red Death opened her mouth and fired a blast at them, shattering them apart.**

**RED DEATH (SHOUTING)**

**"Idiots! There will be a Ruler."**

**CONTROLLED DRAGON (CONFUSED)**

**"But you said-"**

**RED DEATH (SCREAMING)**

**"I will be Queen! Stick with me and you'll won't get incinerated by setting me off!"**

**CONTROLLED DRAGONS & HYBRIDS (SHOUTING)**

**"Yay, all right! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"**

The Kings and Queens shook their heads at Red Death abusing her power. She didn't care about her subjects, she only cared for herself. Despicable.

**CONTROLLED DRAGONS & HYBRIDS-**   
**_It's great that we'll soon be connected with a Queen who'll be all-time adored._ **

**Red Death smiled, glad things were going her way again.**

**RED DEATH-**   
**_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board._ **   
**_The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee._ **   
**_The point that I must emphasize is, you won't get anywhere without me!_ **

**Red Death dragged a claw across her throat, smiling at her subjects. Spying a two lone Dragon Nadders, Red Death slowly started walking over to them. Red Death flapped her wings only to slam down of the ground in front of them, startling them back to fall back into the lava and then shoot up in shock at the burn.**

The Nadders did a dragon-like-squawk. That hurts, a lot. Lava might not kill them, but lava does burn and it does hurt.

**ALL-**   
**_So prepare for the battle of the century!_ **   
**_Be prepared for the greatest victory!_ **

**She turned back to the rest.**

**_Ooo, la, la, la!_ **

**Red Death laughed, flapping into the air.**

**RED DEATH-**   
**_Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning!_ **   
**_300 years of war is simply why I'll be Queen undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the greatness I am!_ **   
**_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-_ **   
**_Be prepared!_ **

**Landing on top of her throne, Red Death gestured to herself with an evil grin. Pointing to her subjects, she gave them a look that told them they better get ready.**

**ALL-**   
**_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-_ **   
**_Be prepared!_ **

**Red Death laughs maniacally as she drops onto her throne. Nightcore and the other Night Furies are horrified at what just happened and what they just learned. A Controlled Dragon walks up to Red Death.**

Everyone shivered at Red Death's laugh. She sounded really malicious.

**CONTROLLED DRAGON**

**"My Queen, may I ask a question that we all been wondering?"**

**Red Death stops laughing and turns to him.**

**RED DEATH**

**"Yes, my minion, you may."**

**CONTROLLED DRAGON**

**"What about that Viking and the Night Fury. What are we going to do about them?"**

The Big Seven tensed, some looking over at Hiccup and Toothless, almost as if they were expecting them to vanish right then and there. Of course, both were still in their seats, having not moved an inch.

**Nightcore raises a hand and his group quiet up so they can listen. Red Death chuckles and turns away.**

**RED DEATH (STATING)**

**"Right, those two. Hiccup Haddock, the runaway son of the Viking Chief of Berk, a thorn in my side."**

**Nightcore glances at his group, surprised, before looking back at Red Death.**

"Glad I'm a thorn, but I wish I was more than an annoying thorn. I think I am," Hiccup muttered.

Toothless nudged him playfully as Hiccup huffed a laugh.

**RED DEATH (CONTINUED)**

**"Toothless, a Night Fury hybrid, also known as Night Scale, the youngest son of the Night Fury King, Black Night, and little brother to Nightcore."**

**Nightcore's eyes widen as his group looks at him.**

"Oh, great," Toothless moaned, "He's going to tell father."

**NIGHTCORE (WHISPERED)**

**"Little Brother, you're alive."**

**Red Death continues talking.**

**RED DEATH**

**"Both have made a bond with each other and see themselves as each other's Bond Brothers."**

**NIGHTCORE (ECHOED)**

**"Bond Brothers."**

Nightcore bit his lip. He was kinda jealous. Brothers would normally Bond to each other and can have more than one with others. Those who are similar to each other have some sort of special connection. Still, he knew why Toothless didn't Bond with him; he obeyed his father too much while Toothless rebelled against the injustice that was their father's reign.

**RED DEATH**

**"Both of them are part of the prophecy that will either end two ways, us winning and them losing or us losing and them winning."**

**Red Death started clutching her fist. Nightcore eye's once again widened.**

**RED DEATH (CONTINUED)**

**"We want to win, right?"**

**A chorus of 'yes' answers her.**

**RED DEATH (CONTINUED)**

**"Well, as long as the both of them are alive, we run the risk of losing both battles."**

**Red Death smiles as an evil thought came to her.**

**RED DEATH (CONTINUED)**

**"It doesn't matter. They won't wait forever. They come to me to face me. And when that happens, succeed or fail, I get the pleasure of making something happen."**

**Raising her clawed hand to look at it, Red Death laughs.**

"Over my dead body," Merida and Toothless screamed.

"And ours," Eugene, Jack, Rapunzel, and Jamie added.

Hiccup blushed and covered his face, as Toothless draped a wing over him protectively, "Thank guys," The Viking muttered in embarrassment.

**Having on seen enough, Nightcore looks at his group and signals them to follow him out of the nest before they could get caught. Once out of the nest, Nightcore turns to them and points.**

**NIGHTCORE**

**"You three, head back to the next and warn my father. Tell him everything."**

Nightcore slapped his head. Idiot.

**Nightcore turns turn to the other two.**

**NIGHTCORE (CONTINUED)**

**"You are coming with me, my brother may need some help."**

_"You never find him,"_ TD says.

**Nightcore and the other two transformed into Night Furies and took off.**

**No one noticed the purple-eyed Night Fury watching from above, who flew in the opposite direction of the nest and Nightcore was going, flying off to somewhere unknown.**

"It's me," Midnight shouts, "I was there as well!"

 _"Ooooh, this is getting even more interesting!" _JH grinned as she draped herself sideways in her seat.

TD smiled calmly, _"Indeed."_

The screen went black for a split second before continuing.

* * *

**Me: Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Songs used were** **'Isle of Hope, Isle of Tears' by** **(Celtic Woman) New Grounds and** **'Be Prepared' by** **The Lion King.**

**See ya next time!**


	29. Lover's Reunited

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for not updating, but I've been working, doing college work, and studying to take a test for the Army Reserve; it's not active duty. I passed, so I will be leaving in January. So I won't be updating for a while after that.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Italic_ \- Singing**

* * *

**The words " _Lover's Reunited_ " appeared on the screen.**

Midnight and Toothless dared to hope the title meant what they thought it meant.

 _"People, please read the note above,"_ TD thought as she stared at the readers.

**WITH THE BIG SEVEN**

**Toothless stretches, waking himself up as the others clean up the camp they made. Looking at them, Toothless smiles when he catches the sight of Hiccup and Merida tossing glances at each other.**

**Smirking, Toothless uses his tail to trip Merida, making her fall onto Hiccup, make to the two's** **embarrassment. Eugene, Jack, Jamie, and Rapunzel laughed at the blush the two were sporting on their faces.**

Merida and Hiccup blushed an especially bright shade of crimson as Hiccup shot a dirty glare at Toothless (who smirked in reply).

Everyone else laughed at the young couple's predicament and at the playful facially banter between the two Bond Brothers.

**Toothless opens his mouth to make a comment when the wind blows, and unfamiliar scents reach him. Tensing, Toothless looks around in alarm.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Toothless, what's wrong."**

**Hiccup's hand went to his sword as the others followed his example, reaching for their weapons.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"We're being watched, Night Furies, Hybrid and Dragon."**

**As soon as those words exited his mouth, Toothless heard moment from behind, his ears turning towards the sound. Toothless turned around in alarm.**

**TOOTHLESS (SHOUTING) (CON'TD)**

**"From behind!"**

**A Hybrid jumped out of the forest, grabbing Toothless and pushing him to the ground. Toothless growled as he tried to fight off his attacker, but shouts of shock caused him to look at his friends, who were also being grabbed. Toothless hissed, but his attacker used this distraction to hit Toothless on the head, not enough to knock him out, but enough to make him dizzy.**

Everyone gasped, not knowing why the kids were being attacked. However, the Freedom Fighters recognized one of their own and saw what was happening. When they came across a Slave Master alone, they would follow them back or attack them, freeing the slaves they had and...taking care of the Slave Master.

**MERIDA (SHOUTING)**

**"Let us go!"**

**Flames already surrounding her in her rage at being attacked. Hiccup let out a grunt as he was knocked down by a Dragon Night Fury and pinned to the ground, same for Jack, Merida, and Eugene while Jamie and Rapunzel were grabbed by Hybrids.**

**The Hybrid lifted Toothless up, forcing his hands behind his back before trying them up with black rope. Upon seeing the group struggle, the Hybrid raised a claw to Toothless's throat, who just his snarls back.**

Midnight couldn't stop the rumbling growl coming out of her throat. The Hybrid on-screen gulped, ducking out of his seat to take cover behind it.

**All struggling eased as the Big Seven glared at the rope holding his claw to Toothless's throat. Toothless tried to break the rope but found it didn't break at his struggle. He instantly knew what it as.**

**TOOTHLESS (MUTTERING)**

**"Dragon Rope, rope made to keep Dragons and Hybrids from escaping. Can only be cut with claws from a Dragon or Hybrid the right way."**

**The Hybrid glared at Toothless.**

**HYBRID (GROWLING)**

**"Serves a Slave Master like you right for making slaves out of humans and spirits. The Freedom Fighters will put a stop to beings like you."**

**Toothless gasped, his eyes widening as he realized just what was happening, his eyes glancing to the bracelets made of his scales on his friend's wrist. Toothless looked back at the Hybrid and shook his head wildly.**

"Oh, great," Toothless says.

"You couldn't know," Rapunzel comforted.

"You did it to protect us," Eugene added.

"We don't blame you," Jamie said.

Toothless sighed, nodding his head at his friend's words.

**TOOTHLESS (TRIED TO REASON)**

**"No! Oh Dragon no! These six aren't my slaves! I hate that word and what it means ever since I found out its meaning! These six are my friends!"**

**RAPUNZEL (SHOUTING)**

**"It's true!"**

**JAMIE (YELLING)**

**"Toothless is our friend!"**

**EUGENE**

**"He made us these bracelets so we would be protected!"**

**JACK (SHOUTING)**

**"In case we ran into a Night Fury that would make us its slave!"**

**MERIDA (YELLING)**

**"You got it all wrong!"**

**HICCUP (ORDERED) (SHOUTING)**

**"So let us go!"**

**The Hybrid's angry look changed into something much more conflicted as he stared between Toothless and his friends. Finally, the Hybrid sighed, moving his claw away from Toothless's neck.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, glad that for now, Toothless was safe.

JH was shifting in her seat, TD was no better. They were waiting for the time to come and they couldn't wait.

**HYBRID**

**"I don't know what to do with this information. I thought you were just like the others we ran into. I'm taking you to see the Commander of the Freedom Fighters, the Rebels. She'll know what to do."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Who's the Commander? I never heard of a Commander of the Freedom Fighters."**

Midnight made a sound between a whine and a huff, looking down. He was right, the Freedom Fighters didn't have a Commander until she came along. Most didn't even know about a Commander. It helped during missions sometimes.

**He was ignored as the Hybrid morphed into his Dragon form, picking Toothless up by his shoulders much to his annoyance.**

**TOOTHLESS (CON'TD)**

**"Hey! I can fly you know! You don't need to carry me!"**

**SCENE CHANGE: AWHILE LATER**

**JAMIE**

**"Hey, Toothless."**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Yeah?"**

**JAMIE**

**"Who are the Freedom Fighters?"**

**Toothless looked at Jamie from where he laid on Jack's back. Merida was flying with her fire next to Rapunzel and Eugene, who was on a Night Furies back. Hiccup was also on a Night Furies back but looked displeased and kept looking at Toothless in longing since he was used to flying on his back.**

Hiccup grumbled, also displeased. Toothless growled, not liking the fact Hiccup was riding another Night Fury.

**TOOTHLESS (EXPLAINING)**

**"The Freedom Fighters are a group of Rebels who are against tyrant rule and slavery. They are a thorn in Black Night's side because they keep taking the slaves. He tried to get rid of them, but they always knew how to escape or when to flee. I always thought Freedom Fighters were a brave and bold bunch."**

The Freedom Fighters smiled their ego's raising. The praise that Toothless thought they were good made them feel great.

Hiccup sighed, "I think you inflated their egos."

"And angered the Night Furies," Jack said, noticing the angered looks of Black Night and those who followed him. Toothless shrugged, not caring about that in the slightest.

**HICCUP**

**"And I think we are where they hideout. Look!"**

**Turning their heads, the Big Seven saw what looked like a base carved out of a mountain. Night Furies and Hybrids were flying around, however, some stopped and stared at them when they passed.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Whoa."**

**The group flew or was carried into the base until they reach a large room with Hybrids, Dragons, and shockingly, people. A Night Fury Hybrid was standing in the front of the room and looks at them. It's Midnight.**

People started talking, the title makes more sense now that Midnight was on screen. Toothless's eyes lit up, wondering if this was where he would be reunited with Midnight. Black Night glowered at Midnight, growling under his breath.

The young foolish Hybrid didn't know her place. She didn't follow his rules, so she had to be punished to keep others from doing the same.

 _"I wanna hurt him," _JH stated.

 _"He'll get what's coming to him," _TD said, wanting the same thing.

**Shifting, the Hybrid dropped Toothless to the floor, Toothless rolling to prevent a hard fall. Toothless glared at the Hybrid. The Hybrid ignored this and grabbed Toothless's wrists from behind his back and pulled him to follow.**

**Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, and Jamie immediately followed, easily pushing people out of the way to get to their friend who everyone was now glaring at.**

**The Hybrid stopped in front of Midnight, pushing Toothless in front of him.**

**HYBRID**

**"Commander, we found this Hybrid who these kids call Toothless. He claims that these six humans and are his friends and that they only wear his scales to protect them from those who would make them their slaves. I didn't know what to make of it so I brought him to you."**

**Midnight looked at Toothless with a raised eyebrow. As she stared, she took notice of his eyes and gave a small gasp and her eyes widen slightly.**

**MIDNIGHT (TO HERSELF)**

**"Can it be?"**

"You recognized him," Vanja stated.

"Of course I did, who could forget his eyes," Midnight spoke.

"Lover girl," Wisp smiled.

**MALE HUMAN (YELLING)**

**"Who cares!? We should just kill him!"**

**Gasping, the Big Seven and the Commander turned towards a human who was pointing his finger at Toothless.**

**MALE HUMAN (CON'TD)**

**"He could have brainwashed them into thinking that! I've seen it happen before!"**

**ANOTHER HUAMN**

**"He's right! Just kill him!"**

**RAPUNZEL (SCREECHING)**

**"No! We won't let you!"**

**The six of them surround their friend, grabbing their swords. They planned on revealing their powers if they have to. Toothless gasped, turning his head to look at them in shock.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Guy's be careful! Freedom Fighters are known for their fighting!"**

Concerned, people looked at each other. If a fight broke out just so the group could protect Toothless, then who was going to win? And how would anyone stop the fight that was about to break out?

**Midnight gasped, her eyes going wide as she stared at Toothless.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"That voice. It can't be."**

Oh yeah.

**_SCENE CHANGE: FLASHBACK_ **

**_MIDNIGHT (ASKING)_ **

**_"We'll always be friends, right?"_ **

**_TOOTHLESS_ **

**_"I don't want to be friends."_ **

**_MIDNIGHT (SCREECHING)_ **

**_"What?"_ **

**_TOOTHLESS_ **

**_"I don't want to be friends when we can be something more."_ **

**_MIDNIGHT_ **

**_"...Really?"_ **

**_TOOTHLESS_ **

**_"Yes."_ **

**_SCENE CHANGE: END OF FLASHBACK_ **

The women in the crowd, as well as the wives, swooned. Toothless and his girl were so sweet.

**Midnight's eyes widen even more with hope as she looked at Toothless and with a deep breath, steeling herself. Taking a step closer to Toothless, she opens her mouth and sang out loud.**

**MIDNIGHT-**   
**_You'll never take us alive._ **

**Everything went silent. Every Rebel looked at Midnight in shock. Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, and Jamie looked at her in shock as well, but Toothless looked at her with eyes wide as can be and was slightly shaking.**

The Freedom Fighters were blown away by their leader's voice. They so weren't used to hearing her sing. She barely did.

**TOOTHLESS (SHAKENLY) (ASKING)**

**"What...did you...just...say?"**

**Midnight takes a step closer to Toothless and repeats herself.**

**MIDNIGHT-**   
**_You'll never take us alive._ **

**Toothless lifts himself as far on his knees as he could go, lifting his head higher to stare Midnight in the eyes, which made his eyes flash with recognition.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Say it one more time?**

"Why is what she's singing so important?"

"Shut up! We're about to find out!"

**Midnight takes a step forward, leaning her head down to Toothless.**

**MIDNIGHT-**   
**_You'll never take us alive._ **

**Toothless becomes blank and lowered his head. Suddenly, he started chuckling. After laughing for a few seconds, he lifted his shaking head to look at Midnight with a smile. Opening his mouth, Toothless sang to.**

**TOOTHLESS-  
 _We swore that death will do us part._**   
**_They'll call our crimes a work of art._ **

**This time, Midnight gasped, backing away with her eyes wide and her hands to her mouth, breathing heavily. Toothless just continued to smile at her, tilting his head like he was waiting for her to do something.**

Midnight and Toothless smiled, knowing that the song they made when they were kids was something only they knew.

**Midnight lowered her hands and smiles with hope and sang again.**

**MIDNIGHT-**   
**_You'll never take us alive._ **

**TOOTHLESS-**   
**_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners._ **

**Toothless cut in right away, singing along. As they sang, the smiles on their faces grew bigger and much happier.**

**BOTH-**   
**_Partners in crime!_ **

**After shouting the last line, Midnight and Toothless started to laugh, but this laugh was the type people laughed when they are just so happy. Everyone looked at the two in shock and some of them looked wary. Midnight jumped at Toothless, wrapping her arms his neck with a happy squeal.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"Night Scale!"**

**Toothless laughed.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Midnight!"**

Everyone cheered, clapping their hands. Some people even jumped up and down in excitement. They were so happy for the two to be reunited. Midnight smiled, grinning ear to ear, wings flapping behind her, showing just how happy she was. Toothless was no better, his wings fluttering in and out like they couldn't decide if they wanted to be spread or folded.

Black Night growled, opening his mouth to object to the clear relationship between the one, but found his mouth slammed shut with a metal cover over in.

 _"_ _I don't want to hear from you,"_ TD growled.

**The six gasped, looking at each other in shock before they laughed. Of all places and ways to meet Midnight, this is how they meet her. Midnight used a claw to cut Toothless free and pulled him up, looking at him in excitement.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"Night Scale, I-"**

**TOOTHLESS (STATING)**

**"Toothless. I changed my name when I run away five years ago."**

**Midnight laughed.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"Well, Toothless, I missed you so much!"**

**Toothless smiled.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Midnight, I missed you too. I wanted to see you again. I didn't know how to find you."**

**Midnight smiled and suddenly, she was kissing Toothless. Toothless's eyes widen before he wrapped his arms around Midnight.**

Catcalls and wolf howls echoed throughout the room. Toothless blushed as his friends stared at him, flashing him giant smiles.

Black Night's eyes glowered, but JH threw something at his head, making him stay silent, the beginning of a headache coming. JH looked proud of herself.

**HICCUP (SHOUTING)**

**"Yes!"**

**Hiccup jumped, raising a fist into the air with a smile on his face. Rapunzel and Jamie clapped, jumping up and down. Jack, Eugene, and Merida gave each other a three-way high five.**

**Toothless and Midnight pulled away from each other at the cheers. Toothless blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as Midnight looked at them.**

**MIDNIGHT (ASKING)**

**"And who might you six be?"**

**HICCUP**

**"I'm Hiccup, Toothless's Bond Brother."**

**MERIDA**

**"Princess Merida of Dunbroach."**

**JACK**

**"I'm Jack Frost."**

**JAMIE**

**"Jamie Bennett. Nice to meet you!"**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Princess Rapunzel of Corona!"**

**EUGENE**

**"Eugene Fitzherbert."**

"Introductions! That doesn't get tired at all," Hiccup spoke, rolling his eyes.

The other six giggled at his remark.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"They are my friends. I met Hiccup five years ago and when he left Berk, I went with him. We met Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, and Jamie awhile later and we've been together ever since. We are the Big Seven, the only ones who can save the world from the Dark Four. But to do that, we need to awaken our full power. Hiccup and I are the only ones who need to awaken them."**

**HYBRID**

**"Um, excuse me, but what is going on?!"**

**Turning, the eight of them looked at the Hybrid. Midnight laughed, smiling.**

Everyone suddenly remembered that the future Bid Seven was in front of many Freedom Fighters, who were watching them.

**MIDNIGHT**

**"Well, reuniting with an old flame that never went away is what I'll say."**

**Toothless groaned.**

**TOOTHLESS (GROANING)**

**"I will always be in envy how you barely blush when you get embarrassed."**

**Midnight smirked.**

Toothless grumbled. When someone tried to embarrass Midnight, she never blushed. It irritated those who tried because if she didn't blush, it didn't really bother her. All she did was smile.

**HYBRID (ASKING)**

**"Yeah, but, did you say his name is Night Scale? As in, the son of Black Night, the Alpha of Night Furies, our very enemy."**

**Midnight shrugged.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"He did say he changed his name, didn't he? Besides, when I still lived there at the nest, Toothless, or Night Scale, was the only one I could trust fully. Even more than Nightcore and not just because Toothless was my best friend or the fact I loved him."**

"Oh, this," Toothless stated, eyes lighting up when he realized what was about to happen.

"What," Jack asked.

"You're about to find out," Toothless said.

**HYBRID**

**"Then what reason then?"**

**Midnight looked at Toothless.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"Did you tell your friends?"**

**Toothless shook his head and smiled. Midnight laughed.**

**MIDNIGHT (CON'TD)**

**"Well, they're about to find out!"**

"Find out what," Merida asked.

"Toothless," Rapunzel question the Hybrid.

Toothless just shook his head, gesturing to the screen.

**Midnight turned to everyone.**

**MIDNIGHT (CON'TD)**

**"I didn't get away with freeing slaves that easily. Some of the things I did I needed help to get into the places I needed to get into, someone only on the inside and from one people would least expect. We all know I had a partner, but I never told anyone who it was."**

**Slowly, everyone made the connection and shouted at the same time.**

**EVERYONE**

**"HE'S YOUR PARTNER?!"**

"WHAT," Black Night yelled through the metal plate covering his mouth. The Night Furies who followed Black Night growled, shooting Toothless insults, like "Traitor" or "Liar" even "Deceiver".

Toothless rolled his eyes, not caring about the words since he didn't about the Hybrids throwing them.

"How is Toothless all those things if you did them first," Eugene asked.

"He made the choice he believed to be right," Jamie said.

**Midnight and Toothless laughed, high-fiving.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Yep, partners in crime; saving slaves and freeing them."**

**MIDNIGHT (EXPLAINING)**

**"Toothless discovered me freeing saving one night and after I helped them escape, he cornered me and told me he knew and wanted to help. I said no at first, but then I noticed some things I did going under the radar, unnoticed. That's when I found out Toothless was hiding things I did, making sure I went undiscovered. Seeing that he wouldn't stop helping me, I let him become my partner."**

**Toothless looked at his friends.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"I wanted to tell you guys, but if you ran into the wrong Night Fury and slipped, you would have gotten killed, regardless of wearing the bracelet or not."**

The six of them looked at each other, knowing the knowledge behind that and the reason. They would have been killed because Toothless would be seen as a traitor. He was just trying to protect them.

**Their shock fading, the six of them looked at each other and nodded at the reasoning.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Any other surprises."**

**Toothless shook his head.**

**MIDNIGHT (ORDERING)**

**"Everyone! Go back to your activities!"**

**Her comrades going back to whatever they were doing, Midnight turned to them and smiled.**

**MIDNIGHT (CON'TD)**

**"How about the eight of us go someplace to talk?"**

"Without someone listening in," Hiccup joked, "Which considering Hybrid hearing isn't easy."

**SCENE CHANGE: LATER**

**MIDNIGHT (CON'TD)**

**"So that's what you meant about the Big Seven and all that stuff."**

**They were sitting in a room with a large window, big enough for a Night Fury to fly through.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Pretty much. I need to face my father and Hiccup needs to his father and tribe."**

Glares were tossed at Vikings and the Hybrids, some Vikings and Hybrids rubbing their heads while some just looked away.

**Midnight rubbed her chin in thought as she remembered something. Snapping her fingers, Midnight looked at them.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"So that's what she meant!"**

**Midnight looked at them.**

**MIDNIGHT (CON'TD) (EXPLAINING)**

**"Yesterday, I went out to Red Deaths nest. I found out that if you focus on something besides her singing, you can remain free of her control. Anyway, I overheard her saying, well, more like singing, what her plan was. She plans on killing Black Night and Nightcore to get the Night Furies under her command and I overheard her saying that she'll wait for you to get to her, but if you take to long, she'll go after you. I also saw Nightcore and a couple of other Night Furies there, so they know what Red Deaths, planning, but that means your father and people know about you now."**

**Toothless groaned.**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Great."**

Nightcore chuckled nervously, rubbing his head. He really didn't think that one though.

**HICCUP**

**"This isn't what we planned on at all."**

**JACK**

**"I vote on going after Black Night first."**

**EUGENE**

**"I'm in on that."**

**MERIDA**

**"The faster we get Black Night done, the better. Hopefully, free some slaves while we're at it."**

Some Night Furies growled.

 _"Zip it! You deserve it," _TD shouted.

**JAMIE**

**"Still, it was nice meeting you Midnight."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Yeah, I hope we get to talk again tomorrow."**

**Midnight smiled and stood up.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"Speaking of tomorrow, you guy's should get some rest. This can be your room. We can talk more tomorrow. I got stuff to do being the Commander of the Freedom Fighters and since I know you're gonna ask, I became the Commander about three years ago."**

**Midnight walked over to the door, glancing over her shoulder.**

**MIDNIGHT (CON'TD)**

**"Good-night, Big Seven."**

**BIG SEVEN**

**"Good-night!"**

The screen turned black before brightening up again.

"What a reunion," Jack said, giving Toothless a high-five.

Toothless chuckled, "You can say that again."

"What a reunion."

The Big Seven laughed.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**See ya in the next chapter, when I can get to it.**


	30. See The Light And Black Night's Plan

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry for not updating, but I've been working, doing college work, and studying to take a test for the Army Reserve; it's not active duty. I passed, so I will be leaving on January 19. So I won't be updating for a while after that.**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and a great New Year. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_Italic_ \- Singing  
 _Reading off letter - Italic  
_ _*Italic*_ \- Singing In Head (like in movies where they sing but their mouth aren't moving)**

* * *

**The words " _See The Light And Black Night's Plan_ " appeared on the screen.**

Black Night looked up in interest.

**The sky was endless, clouds floating in a path. A single figure flying towards an unknown location. The figure turns out to be a Falcon, it's white glistening feathers mixed with brown. The Falcon screeches, flapping its wings and turning.**

**SCENE CHANGEl WITH THE BIG SEVEN**

**Rapunzel yawns, lifting her arms up high. Opening her sleepy eyes, Rapunzel walked over to the window as her friends were waking themselves up. Leaning on the open window, Rapunzel watched as the Rebels worked along with the humans and dragons.**

The Vikings, Dragons, and Hybrids watched this with slight interest, silently wondering if everything could work out fine and if they could start working together instead of being at each other's necks all the time.

**HICCUP**

**"If only we all could get along."**

**Rapunzel turned, looking at Hiccup, who was leaning against the window as well. Hiccup only spared her a glance.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**"If we all could get along like this, then we wouldn't have to worry about more deaths in this pitiful war."**

Everyone could hear the longing in Hiccup's voice. They could feel how much he wanted the species to get along together.

Valka looked down. She tried what Hiccup said, tried getting them all together.

It didn't turn out as well as she'd hoped, and before she could do anything else about it, she was forced to stay away.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"I believe they can."**

**Hiccup turned his head to look at her.**

**HICCUP (ASKING)**

**"Do you?"**

**Rapunzel smiled.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Hiccup, when you first met Toothless, what did you see?"**

**Hiccup glanced over at his Bond Brother, watching as Toothless helped wake up a sleepy Jamie by jumping on his bed with Jack like a child. Jamie woke up at this, laughing as he started jumping on the bed, causing Eugene and Merida to laugh.**

Everyone laughed at the childish antics. Their lighthearted antics never failed to make everyone smile with childish wonder.

North beamed at the feelings of wonder enticed in everyone.

**HICCUP**

**"I looked at Toothless and saw myself."**

Toothless looked over at Hiccup, who ducked his head in slight embarrassment but still smiled. Toothless nudged him slightly and Hiccup sighed before nodding his head. That was the truth. Toothless grinned wordlessly reaching out to pull Hiccup into a hug.

**RAPUNZEL (SMILING)**

**"Then you know what to do."**

**Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel before frowned when his eyes caught sight of something. Sensing and feeling his confusion, Rapunzel gave Hiccup a questioning glance.**

**HICCUP (POINTING)**

**"What's that?"**

**Rapunzel looked out the window as a shape flew closer to where they were. Once it was close enough, Rapunzel saw that it was a bird and remembered what kind of bird it was.**

**RAPUNZEL (STATING)**

**"It's a Falcon."**

TD, thinking about a completely different show while JH looked confused.

TD leaned over and whisper, _"Hero name. Avengers."_

 _"Ahh,"_ JH said.

**Meanwhile, King Fredrick and Queen Arianna recognized one of their birds.**

**Rapunzel held her arm out for the falcon. Once the Falcon was close enough, it landed on Rapunzel's arm, carefully with its claws. Rapunzel gently patted the Falcon's head. Looking at its feet, Rapunzel saw her family crest on a mail tube. Opening the tube, she pulled out the letter. Jamie looked at them and noticed the Falcon on Rapunzel's arm.**

**JAMIE**

**"A bird."**

**Looking, Merida, Toothless, Jack, and Eugene looked at the bird as well.**

**MERIDA**

**"Actually, that's a Falcon."**

**EUGENE (STATING)**

**"With a letter."**

**Hiccup and Rapunzel walked towards them as Jack, Jamie, and Toothless jumped off the bed. Rapunzel read the writing at the bottom of the letter.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"A letter from my parents."**

Some people leaned forward, almost as though that would allow them to see what would be read a lot faster.

**JAMIE (ASKING)**

**"What does it say?"**

**Rapunzel tried to read it but was having difficulty with only one hand free. Jack smiled, taking the letter from Rapunzel. Looking down at the writing, Jack read out loud so they all could hear.**

**JACK**

**"Rapunzel, we are having a celebration here back at home and were wondering if you would like to come to this year's Sun Fair we have every year. We know you're busy saving the world, but the Sun Fair is only on for a day with some fun activities for the ones who missed it the next day. We're hoping you would come since it would be your first. Your friends and anyone they wish to bring can come.**

**Love your mother and father, King Fredrick and Queen Arianna."**

"I love the Sun Fair, I love the decorations, the music, everything," Queen Arianna spoke.

King Fredrick grinned. It was no secret that the Queen loved the Sun Fair. That's why the people tried to make sure that it went great every year.

There was a year they actually had the Sun Fair a second time because the Queen got so busy with treaties that she missed most of the first Sun Fair.

**Rapunzel looked at Hiccup.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Can we go? I know we're busy, but can't we spare some time to relax and rest our muscles before we go fighting again?"**

**Hiccup hymned and smiled, nodding his head.**

**HICCUP**

**"Rapunzel, you didn't have to ask. We'll go."**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Yes!"**

**Rapunzel hugged Hiccup the best she could with one arm.**

Laughter filled the room at the clear happiness from Rapunzel. She was impossible not to like!

**MIDNIGHT**

**"What's all the excitement about?"**

**Turning, the Big Seven looked at Midnight as she walked in their room, stretching. Midnight eyed the Falcon.**

**MIDNIGHT (CONT'D)**

**"What is that?"**

**RAPUNZEL (EXPLAINING)**

**"A bird called a Falcon. He's from my Kingdom. My parents sent me a letter."**

**Rapunzel rubbed the Falcon gently, laughing as the Falcon tried nibbling her fingers playfully.**

**MIDNIGHT (ASKING)**

**"What kind of letter."**

**EUGENE**

**"They told her about the Sun Fair, which happens once a year. They asked her to come and since we need to give our bodies a rest before they give themselves a rest, we're going. We're allowed to take anyone we want if us."**

"I think I can see where this is going," Jack stated, giving all friends looks.

Hiccup and Merida were most likely gonna drift together, he and Rapunzel together, (the thought made him blush), Toothless was most likely going to ask Midnight, so that meant Jamie and Eugene were either going alone or were going to ask someone to go with them. He guessed it would be Vanja and Wisp.

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Midnight?"**

**MIDNIGHT**

**"Yeah?"**

**TOOTHLESS**

**"Um, I was just wondering if you don't mind, but can you come with me to the Sun Fair?"**

**Midnight looked at Toothless and smiled. Jumping, she wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking him to the floor on his backside with her on top of him.**

The Big Seven laughed at the worldless response.

Toothless sighed, shaking his head at his girlfriend's antics. At this point, he has gotten used to it.

**HICCUP (ORDERING)**

**"Well, guys, get your stuff, get ready for the day, and let's go."**

**SCENE CHANGE: AT CORONA**

**Rapunzel giggled from where she sat on Midnight's bareback, Jamie behind her and the Falcon resting behind her arms. Looking around, Rapunzel saw Hiccup on Toothless's back and Merida and Jack flying between the two. Looking down at the water, Rapunzel laughed when she saw Eugene riding a wave under them. Eugene looked up and waved.**

**Rapunzel thought back to what Eugene said before they left.**

_**EUGENE (OFFSCENE)** _

**_"I want to see if I can control the water under me, allowing me to move across it at fast speeds. I guess it's time to find out!"_ **

"That is so cool," Eugene exclaimed, looking at what he was doing.

**Shaking her head, Rapunzel looked at the Falcon between her arms. Pointing to her home, she lifted the Falcon up.**

**RAPUNZEL**

**"Go to my parents."**

**Heeding the order, the Falcon screeched, flapping his wings, flying towards to castle.**

**WISP**

**"Aw, such a nice bird."**

**Glancing behind her, Rapunzel smiled at Wisp. Wisp was riding behind Jamie, her blue arms wrapped around his waist. Rapunzel smirked.**

**RAPUNZEL (TEASING)**

**"It was nice of you to ask Wisp Guide to come along with us, Jamie. When's the first date or is this one."**

**Jamie blushed.**

**JAMIE**

**"Rapunzel, I got enough of that from Jack so you don't tease me too!"**

Jamie glared at Rapunzel as she laughed. Everyone giggled at the young princess. It was clear that Jack was rubbing off on her.

**Wisp hummed, a pleased smile crossing her face.**

**The Falcon flew ahead as the group of nine slowed down, stopping outside a Village, which looking closer was Spiritwatch.**

**Eugene ran up the shore, stopping as he looked at the village. Taking a breath, Eugene waved to his friends and ran to the Village.**

**Walking around, Eugene waved to everyone who waved at him as he tried to find someone in particular. Catching sight of her, Eugene smiled at the sight of Vanja and ran up to her.**

**EUGENE**

**"Vanja!"**

Jack laughed, seeing that he was right.

**Gasping, Vanja turned towards Eugene, smiling when she saw him.**

**VANJA**

**"Flynn! Or should I say, Eugene?"**

**Eugene stopped in front of her and rubbed his neck.**

**EUGENE**

**"You heard."**

**VANJA**

**"Everyone did. Around Corona at least."**

**Eugene shrugged. Vanja looked at him.**

**VANJA (ASKING)**

**"Not that I'm not happy in seeing you again, but why are you here?"**

"Girl crush," Wisp spoke, making Vanja squeak.

"She's got a point," Midnight agreed.

"Okay, that may be true, but she has one too," Vanja threw back, making Wisp's blush red.

**Eugene blushed.**

**EUGENE**

**"Well, the Sun Fair is today, Rapunzel's parents wanted her to come to see it. We can pick whoever we want to come with us. I was wondering if you would like to come if me? So I wouldn't feel like the odd one out, but still, I wanted to ask you."**

**Vanja, once she processed what Eugene was asking her, blushed and smiled.**

**VANJA**

**"Okay, I'll go with you."**

**EUGENE**

**"Really?"**

**Eugene's eyes lite up, excited.**

**Vanja nodded. Eugene grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow him. Laughing, Vanja waved bye to her parents as she followed Eugene.**

Eugene ducked as head as his friends teased him and congratulated him at the same time. Vanja was giggling into her hand as Midnight and Wisp patted her back.

**Meanwhile, the Falcon flew right to the castle and stopped, seeing a window was in its path. Tapping the window with his beak, the Falcon waited for someone to open the window.**

**A guard standing next to the window looked. Once seeing the Falcon, the guard opened the window and the Falcon flew in, the guard closing the window. The Falcon flew down the halls and into a room.**

**King Fredrick and Queen Arianna looked at the Falcon as it landed on the King's desk. The King and Queen looked at each other and smiled running out of the room. The King and Queen ran to the courtyard, where the Big Seven and Midnight, Vanja, and Wisp were.**

**KING FREDRICK & QUEEN ARIANNA (GLEEFUL)**

**"Rapunzel!"**

**They ran down the steps and towards their daughter. They hugged her tight, Rapunzel wrapping an arm around them both as she smiled big. Pulling away, Rapunzel smiled at them. However, they frowned once they noticed her hair.**

**QUEEN ARIANNA (ASKING)**

**"Oh, Rapunzel, your hair, what happened?"**

**The Queen let her fingers drift through the strands of short brown hair. Rapunzel tapped her fingers together and moved from foot to foot.**

The reminder that Rapunzel nearly drowned and Jack actually died, only to come back to life with his memories was a tad bit uncomfortable to remember.

Some people cringed and shifted at the uncomfortable reminder while others glared at the Dark Four. Gothel glowered at the reminder of what she would lose.

**RAPUNZEL (EXPLAINING)**

**"Well, my hair got stuck and I almost drowned. Jack cut it to save me, but it turned brown and lost its power."**

**The King and Queen just hugged their daughter again. The King looked at Jack.**

**KING FREDRICK**

**"Thank you for saving our daughter."**

**Jack shrugged.**

**JACK**

**"I saved her, she saved me. But I couldn't let her die. Where would the rest of us be?"**

**MERIDA (TEASING)**

**"You mean where would you be, lover boy."**

**Jack tossed Merida an icy glare that wasn't even real but Merida still laughed. Vanja smile, grabbing Eugene's hand.**

The slight tension broken, everyone laughed at the light quip Merida tossed at Jack. It seems all of them were learning things from Jack.

**VANJA (STATING)**

**"Well, we're here for the Sun Fair-"**

**WISP**

**"-which we never been to-"**

**Wisp grabbed Jamie's hand.**

**MIDNIGHT (FINISHING)**

**"-let's go have fun!"**

**Midnight grabbed Toothless's hand.**

**Laughing, the three girls pulled the three boys out of the courtyard. Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and her parents laughed.**

**QUEEN ARIANNA (SMILING)**

**"And they are."**

"You didn't introduce yourselves," Hiccup exclaimed in mock outrage.

"How impolite to not introduce your dates, boys," Merida playfully scolded.

"Oh, lay off you two, they were just as excited as the girls were," Jack smiled.

"But they left us to do it instead," Rapunzel laughed.

**Toothless, Jamie, and Eugene just blushed.**

**HICCUP (EXPLAINING)**

**"Vanja Upton was the one with Eugene. She's from the Village Spiritwatch. Wisp Guide was the one with Jamie. She's the Princess of Wisps. Midnight Gleam was the one with Toothless. She's the Commander of the Freedom Fighters and Toothless's girlfriend."**

**MERIDA (CALLING OUT)**

**"And we better go catch up."**

**The four remaining members of the Big Seven and the King and Queen followed, running after the others.**

**SCENE CHANGE: LATER THAT NIGHT**

**The Big Seven and Midnight, Vanja, and Wisp laughed. They were standing at the castle's tower, which had a balcony that they were currently standing on, leaning on the railing as they watched the sunset.**

**JACK (LAUGHING)**

**"Did you see their faces? We thought those cooks were gonna kill us with their butcher knives."**

**HICCUP (GLARING PLAYING)**

**"All because two Hybrids couldn't stop eating."**

**Toothless and Midnight raised their hands.**

**TOOTHLESS & MIDNIGHT**

**"Hey, don't look at us, the food just tasted so good!"**

The cooks wondered why they would look like they would do that. Surely the two Hybrids couldn't be that bad, right?

TD smiled, _"Oh, they have no idea how much Hybrids can eat." _She laughed to a snickering JH.

**JAMIE (STATING)**

**"Did you see how many people looked at Wisp twice because of her eyes and blue skin? I lost count because there was so many and I couldn't stop laughing at their faces."**

**WISP (GIGGLING, AGREEING)**

**"Their reactions were amusing."**

The wisps chuckled, finding the people's reactions a whole lot more interesting rather than offensive. There were even days when they would try and one-up with each other with stories of how they surprised people.

**Merida wrapped an arm around Rapunzel.**

**MERIDA**

**"Elliott and Cassandra didn't change much besides the fact they hugged Eugene when they saw him. And let's not forget Pascal and his lovely little mate. They made cute children."**

**Rapunzel squealed, grabbing a paper that was hiding in her sleeve and opened it up, revealing Pascal, a female chameleon, and many baby chameleons.**

Rapunzel let out a loud squeal at the sight of Pascals' many children. Her friends covered their ears, chuckling at Rapunzel's excitement and happiness as they tried rubbing their ears to ease the ringing.

**RAPUNZEL**

**"They were so cute!"**

**EUGENE (GROANING)**

**"Great, now I'm gonna have mini frogs sticking their tongues in my ear."**

**Vanja laughed.**

**VANJA**

**"Chameleons, not frogs. And did Pascal really do that?"**

"Many times," Eugene exclaimed.

**EUGENE (GRUMBLING)**

**"Every time I fell asleep, that's how that Merida and Rapunzel would get me up. Hiccup, Toothless, Jack, and Jamie saw it once and they didn't stop laughing for ten minutes straight."**

**They laughed at Eugene, who glared at them before he chuckled, joining in on their merriment.**

**Rapunzel put the paper back in her sleeve just as she noticed something flashing in the air. Gasping, Rapunzel watched and many more joined in, this time coming from the ground in many groups before flying into the air.**

**Hearing the gasp, everyone else stopped their laughter to take in the sight of the flashing lights.**

**VANJA (EXPLAINING)**

**"Fireflies. The night before the Sun Fair, people would capture Fireflies, as much as they could, then release them the night of the Sun Fair, watching the beauty the Fireflies cast during the night. I read about it because I never was able to come, but thanks to you guys, I came this year."**

**They stared at the sight of hundreds of Fireflies flying away or dancing with each other.**

They were many "Oooo's" and "Ahhh's" at the sight the Fireflies made.

**Hiccup looked at the Fireflies, before looking at his friends.**

Hiccup glanced at his friends, smiling. He would never have met them if he didn't leave Berk and the thought of going back frightened him to a certain degree, but despite that, his friends are with him through it all, and what they taught him was good enough for him.

**HICCUP**

**"Thanks, guys, for everything. You guy's taught me so much. You showed me what I could be and helped me up when I was down. I'll never forget what you did for me, all of you. You all showed me that there is room in the heart and that there is room for change."**

**Hiccup lifted his hand to rub at his chest. His friends smiled at him, wordlessly pulling Hiccup into a group embrace. Hiccup smiled, leaning into the hug.**

Valka, Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid noticed Hiccup rubbing his chest. Remembering what happened the last time this happens, they wondered if Hiccup was close to earning his full power and getting his title.

**HICCUP-**   
**_*All those days, being put down._ **   
**_All those years, never given a chance._ **   
**_All that time and I tried to prove who I am._ **   
**_Now I'm here, I feel different._ **   
**_Now I'm here, I just know._ **   
**_Right here, it's clearer than clear, this is who I'm meant to be.*_ **

**Hiccup looked at them all before looking at the Fireflies, watching them. Hiccup shook his head to rid himself of awful thoughts. Lifting his hand to his chest, Hiccup smiled as he looks around in clear happiness. Toothless looked at Hiccup and nuzzled his head.**

Hiccup thought about what he went through in his past and all that he will yet have to go through. Every challenge he passed so far all because he didn't change. It was all thanks to Toothless, Merida, and the others who helped him see that.

He will forever be grateful to them.

**TOOTHLESS-**   
**_*All those days, being chained down._ **   
**_All those years, watching from the sidelines._ **   
**_All that time and I had no strength to fight back._ **   
**_Now I'm here, in plasma light._ **   
**_Now I'm here, suddenly I know._ **   
**_Being here, it's so clear, I'm stronger then I was.*_ **

**Toothless looked down at the bracelets on his friend's wrists with a frown. Shaking his head, Toothless looked at their faces this time, watching how happy they were. Smiling, Toothless smiled, understanding in his eyes. Making a fist, Toothless looks but shakes his head, unclutching his fist.**

Those bracelets were meant for protection, but hopefully, they would mean a sign of friendship in the future. After so long of watching his people suffer, he hoped he would be strong enough to fight back against his father.

He stalled, yes, but he wasn't running away anymore.

**MIDNIGHT-**   
**_*All those days, hiding in shadows._ **   
**_All those years, freeing the slaves._ **   
**_All that time and I never had a moment for me._ **   
**_Now I'm here, and it's not fake._ **   
**_Now I'm here and finally seeing._ **   
**_Standing here, it's very clear, I rather be right here.*_ **

**Midnight looked at Toothless's happy face. Turning her head and raising her hand, she stared at an 'x' on her palm, symboling her banishment. She flashes back to when she's being held down, the 'x' being burned into her hand. Smiling, Midnight dropped her hand and looked at Toothless again, casting her gaze to his friends around him.**

Everyone glared at Black Night and the Night Furies. Midnight was only a child when she got the scar. What the heck is wrong with them?

Midnight hummed, glad that in the future, she was with her boyfriend and her future friends.

**MERIDA-**   
**_*All those days, being a princess._ **   
**_All those years, letting loose another arrow._ **   
**_All that time wishing I could be just me._ **   
**_Now I'm here, in the firelight._ **   
**_Now I'm here, suddenly I see._ **   
**_Being here, I just know, there's no place I rather be.*_ **

**Merida looked at her bow, tracing whatever she could reach. Frowning, she dropped her head. Shaking her head, Merida looked at the Fireflies again. Smiling now, Merida looks at her friends before stopping at Hiccup before she looked at the Fireflies again.**

Merida smiled. She struggled too much in the past to show that she didn't have to change, but in the end, it was her mother who finally came around and saw what she was doing to her daughter.

And with her friends like hers? She really doesn't want to be anywhere else.

**WISP-**   
**_*All those days, watching others._ **   
**_All those years, observing how they live._ **   
**_All that time guiding people to their fates._ **   
**_Now I'm here, and it's real._ **   
**_Now I'm here, and I can see._ **   
**_Standing here, in this fate, and I'm apart of it.*_ **

**Wisp watched the people around her, looking at their faces and how close they were. Looking down, Wisp takes hold of Jamie's hand and squeezed, smiling when she felt Jamie squeezed her hand. Wisp looked at the Big Seven and Midnight and Vanja before she looked at the Fireflies.**

Wisp took a look at the Big Seven. It has been a long time since she felt anything like this- actually being part of something. She led people to their fates, but it seems that she has become part of this fate that the Big Seven have. She found that she didn't mind that at all.

**JAMIE-**   
**_*All those days, reading fairy tales._ **   
**_All those years, wishing they'll come true._ **   
**_All that time believing in the impossible._ **   
**_Now I'm here, in this light._ **   
**_Now I'm here, I finally know._ **   
**_Right here, my eyes don't deceive, what's in front of me.*_ **

**Jamie looked at Wisp, smiling when he saw hope excited and happy she looked watching the Fireflies. Jamie looked at Jack then, watching as Jack leaned on Rapunzel, wrapping an arm around her waist. Smiling, Jamie looked at his friends before looking at the Fireflies, watching when some Fireflies flew up to where they were.**

Jamie ducked his head. Fairy tales is what he grew up with, but more so than ever, he was glad people didn't have to give up what made them believe and that others have that same belief. He befriended a spirit and that led him to befriend multiple interesting people.

He was happy with his life choices.

**JACK-**   
**_*All those days, just wandering around._ **   
**_All those years, being all alone._ **   
**_All that time looking for answers to my past._ **   
**_Now I'm here, in the moon's light._ **   
**_Now I'm here, I finally see._ **   
**_Being here, in front of me, was what I was looking for.*_ **

**Jack looked at the Moon. Jack looked at Jamie before looking at Rapunzel. Casting a look at his other friends, Jack felt himself smile before he watched as some Fireflies flew around them.**

Jack knew why Man on Moon took his memories. To give him life, something had to be taken. Man on Moon took something he could get back. And in the process, he gained some friends. He may have lost one family, but he gained another.

**VANJA-**   
**_*All those days, reading all those books._ **   
**_All those years, studying all the myths._ **   
**_All that time hoping for a legend to exist._ **   
**_Now I'm here, it's too good to be true._ **   
**_Now I'm here, I suddenly see._ **   
**_Standing here, no need to fear, this is no fantasy.*_ **

**Vanja glanced down to the book in her boot. Looking up, Vanja looked around at the Big Seven and the Commander and wisp, now knowing she wasn't crazy. Grabbing Eugene's hand, Vanja smiled when he looked at her. They both looked at the Fireflies which were flying around them, more joining in now.**

Vanja knew that the previous Big Seven were legends, and like some legends, most believe they were made up or wouldn't happen. But she did, she was the only one who believed in the legends, and now, she too was part of legends in the making.

**RAPUNZEL-**   
**_*All those days, watching from the windows._ **   
**_All those years, outside looking in._ **   
**_All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been._ **   
**_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight._ **   
**_Now I'm here, suddenly I see._ **   
**_Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be.*_ **

**Rapunzel stopped watching the Fireflies below and the in the sky to watch the ones flying around her and her friends. Rapunzel looked at Merida and Eugene before she looked at Jack. Smiling she looked at her other friends, as everyone started to take notice of the Fireflies flying around them.**

Rapunzel spent many years locked in that God-awful tower, but now she was out and she gained too much in so little time. She got great friends who she wouldn't be able to live without, great siblings, and a winter spirit for a boyfriend. It's a life she wouldn't trade anything for.

She was glad that life finally started smiling in her face.

**EUGENE-**   
**_*All those days, chasing down a daydream._ **   
**_All those years, living in a blur._ **   
**_All that time never truly seeing things, the way they were._ **   
**_Now they're here, shining in the starlight._ **   
**_Now they're here, suddenly I know._ **   
**_If they're here, it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go.*_ **

**Eugene looked down at Vanja as she pressed closer to him. His gaze travel to Merida, who unknowingly moved closer to Hiccup, and Rapunzel, watching as she leaned onto Jack. Smiling, Eugene looked at the other friends he made while they were on their journey.**

Eugene's life starts out awfully with that nurse running the orphanage. But now he has his father, and he gained a sister, and the best batch of friends he could ask for, and he got the girl he was falling for.

Who knew meeting two princesses would lead to this? He certainly wasn't complaining though.

**As one, they all looked at each other, grabbing each other's hands and moving into a circle: Hiccup, Toothless, Midnight, Merida, Wisp, Jamie, Jack, Vanja, Rapunzel, Eugene, and back to Hiccup.**

**ALL-**   
**_And at last, I see the light._ **

**BOYS-**   
**_And it's like the fog has lifted._ **

**ALL-**   
**_And at last, I see the light._ **

**GIRLS-**   
**_And it's like the sky is new._ **

**They sang happily, smiling at each other, turning their heads and switching their gazes to look at someone else.**

**ALL-**   
**_And it's warm and real and bright.  
_ _And the world has somehow shifted.  
_ _All at once, everything is different now that I see you.  
_ _Now that I see you._ **

**After they finished singing, they all smiled, they all moved close, creating a group hug of ten people who were clearly happy.**

This is what they accomplished together. Who they met and who they turned themselves into... After everything they have been through, they weren't going to let anyone take that away, no one at all.

**SCENE CHANGE: AT NIGHT FURY ISLAND**

**A knock on the door rang thought room. The door opened and Nightcore walked into the room. Seeing no one in the room, he frowned and walked out, closing the door behind him.**

**Walking down the hallway, Nightcore scratched his head.**

**NIGHTCORE (WONDERING)**

**"Father, where are you?"**

Toothless gasped, wondering why this was shown.

TD and JH stiffened, knowing that what was gonna happen next was going to invite some rather… strong reactions.

**SCENE CHANGE: MEANWHILE IN THE WOODS**

**The forest was dark, everything that walked during the day sleeping. Owls were flying above the trees before they suddenly right with a screech as something black and big flew below the trees.**

**A scream and grunt, a figure was dropped onto the ground. Getting up, the figure grabbed what looked like an axe. The figure backed up so their back was against a tree, the moonlight shining in their face.**

**It's Astrid.**

The Vikings let out surprised exclamations as Astrid paled. She could tell that screech from hearing Toothless screech on screen. She was being carried by a Night Fury. What was going on?

**Astrid looked around wildly, looking in the woods and in the sky. She then checked the sides of the tree, looking behind it. However, when she turned to look in front of her, she was face-to-face with an adult Night Fury Hybrid with wild black hair and red eyes. It's Black Night.**

Toothless growled, clenching his fist while Midnight's eyes narrowed. Both of them knew that Astrid in Black Night's hands was not good. Black Night was known for not being nice to humans.

**Astrid gasped, raising her axe.**

**Smiling, Night Fury grabbed her axe, hanking it out of her hold before reaching out to grab Astrid by her throat, lifting her up. Astrid gasped, reaching up in an attempt to remove the hand from her neck.**

Phlegma, Astrid's mother, screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY DAUGHTER!" As her husband helped restrain her in her seat.

Black Night smirked.

**ASTRID (CHOKING)**

**"Who..are..you?"**

**The Hybrid smirked.**

**BLACK NIGHT**

**"I'm Black Night, Aphla and King of Night Furies. And you Viking Girl are just what I need for my plan."**

**Before he could speak more, Hybrid, Dragon, and Nightcore landed behind Black Night.**

**NIGHTCORE**

**"Father, where were you? I was looking for you to talk about Night Scale and what we should do."**

**That was when Nightcore saw Astrid.**

**NIGHTCORE (ASKING) (CONT'D)**

**"A Viking? Here? How?"**

"Oh, Nightcore," Toothless shook his head, knowing that his brother and the Night Furies were gonna fall for his game. And Astrid's life was on the line.

**BLACK NIGHT**

**"It seems the Vikings found our Island."**

**He dropped Astrid to the ground, smiling when she coughed and tried to breathe and get air back in her lungs. Black Night pointed at her.**

**BLACK NIGHT (CONT'D)**

**"Found her trying to spy on us. She attacked me with her axe. She's from Berk."**

**Black Night raised Astrid's axe in the air, showing them the Berk crest on the side.**

**ASTRID (SHOUTING)**

**"Lair! You abducted me from my tribe and my name is not Viking Girl, it's Astrid!"**

**Astrid got up and attempted to punch Black Night, but he only stepped aside and grabbed her arm, pulling it behind her and pushing, forcing Astrid to bend over in pain.**

Everyone felt some level of respect towards Astrid for attacking Black Night, despite her knowing it was foolish.

What a brave young girl/lass.

**Black Night to the Hybrid and the Dragon.**

**BLACK NIGHT (ORDERING)**

**"Take that to Berk with a message: 'Send your people to our land, then let's settle this with war'."**

**Nightcore stepped forward, shock on his face as the Hybrid and Dragon flew off.**

**NIGHTCORE**

**"Father, we can't! And what about Night Scale?"**

**Black Night looked at Nightcore.**

**BLACK NIGHT**

**"Questioning your place, General?"**

**Nightcore flinched back, looking at his father in shock. Black Night raised an eyebrow and Nightcore saw him waiting for an answer. Bowing his head, Nightcore looked away from his father's gaze.**

Nightcore flinched in real-time.

**NIGHTCORE**

**"No."**

**Black Night smiled.**

**BLACK NIGHT**

**"Good. We'll deal with Night Scale later and this plan Red Death has. I'm taking this Viking Girl to the cells. Don't question me again Nightcore or you'll lose your position."**

Nightcore shivered, realizing that there was a second threat in the one his father tossed to him. Like he planned on beating him or killing him. But the second one was crazy, right?

TD looked at Nightcore, then at Toothless, pity and anger in her eyes before she swiped it away. It would do them no good to find out now when they would find out the fate of their mother later.

JH eyed the brothers sympathetically. Poor boys.

**Nightcore nodded as his father flew off with a screaming Astrid. Nightcore watched as his father flew off with Astrid, shaking his head.**

**NIGHTCORE (TO HIMSELF)**

**"Something's wrong here. Very wrong."**

**SCENE CHANGE: AT THE CELLS**

**Astrid let out a shout as she hit the hard floor of the cell, looking up as Black Night closed the cell, laughing.**

**Astrid held her arm as she got up and banged her body against the cell door, glaring at Black Night.**

**ASTRID (ASKING)**

**"What are you doing this?! Why are you doing what you're doing?"**

**Black Night laughed, turning around with his back towards Astrid, walking towards the door.**

**BLACK NIGHT (EXPLAINING)**

**"I want to get rid of Vikings and starting a war would wipe out one tribe, its allies would fight or all tribes would join together in an attempt to fight against us Night Furies."**

"Something's not right. Why would he kidnap Astrid? Unless he was planning on-" Hiccup stopped, his eyes widening.

**Astrid shook her head.**

**ASTRID**

**"How do you plan on starting this war?"**

**Black Night laughs again, opening the door and tossed a glance back towards Astrid.**

**BLACK NIGHT**

**"Right in front of your tribe, I plan on killing you."**

The Vikings let out angry roars as everyone gasped. Some Night Furies couldn't believe what was happening. Astrid was shaking, sweat and tears appearing on her face, her mother coming up and hugging her close.

Hiccup was angry. Yes, he didn't get along with Astrid that well, but even he knew that fate was horrible.

**Astrid gasped, horror crossing her face as she stumbled back, hitting the cell wall behind her. Black Night laughed and left, shutting the door behind him. Astrid slide down the wall as Black Night's laughter echoed through the halls and to the cells. All cells were empty with only Astrid in one.**

**A tear falls down Astrid's face as she looks up at the ceiling of her prison.**

Seeing one of the strongest Viking's, besides Hiccup, cry made everyone only furious at Black Night and the Night Furies.

**ASTRID (PLEADING, CRYING)**

**"Odin, please, help the Vikings. We're gonna die."**

The air in the theatre room was so tense with anger and fear that JH lowkey thought that their guests would suffocate from how thick it was.

 _"Oh no this is not good…"_ JH muttered to TD.

TD sighed but remained silent as the screen started back up.

No one dared to make a noise.

* * *

**Me: The song that the Big Seven and Midnight, Vanja, and Wisp sang was "See The Light" from Tangled.**

**And yes it will a long time before I update again, but I will, don't worry. Only after I get back from training and work on the next chapter.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my friend MODdenial for helping me out on Fanfiction. I helped him out with his story called, "Hiccup's New Life". Check it out, it's on Fanfiction, it's pretty good. I come in around chapter 24.


End file.
